Naruto the Scythe Master Remastered
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto the Scythe Master was great, but with more of the RWBY-verse revealed, the Scythe will be sharper, faster, and mastered to a greater level than ever before. This is... Naruto the Scythe Master... Remastered... with Dark Humor.
1. Chapter 1 Twins are Born

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither  
Now that more about the RWBY-verse has been revealed, I believe that I can redo this story and make it better**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ruby Rose... that is her name..." A woman spoke as she held her first-born child in one of her arms. The woman was a fully grown, rather short, woman with straight black hair. Her hair went to her shoulders, and had a red tint to it. She was pale skinned, and her eyes were a bright silver color. She was wearing a hospital gown over her body, though she wore a white hooded cloak over that. She refused to part with her cloak, she was Summer Rose, she had just gone through the pains of birth.

Twice in a single day.

In her arms were two babies suckling from her breasts, the first one was a moon-shade skinned baby girl with a small batch of black hair with her own red tint to it. The baby's eyes were open, showing them to be a blue color. She was going to be named Ruby Rose, after her little rosy cheeks she had after her birth. Not to mention the name went with her last name, and was a color.

The other baby was a little baby boy, unnamed, and he had her... lover's blond hair, but it did had a small bit of a red tint to it as well, at the edges. A trait he gained from her, and he already had her face, and eyes. While Ruby had apparently her everything, though it was hard to tell, the little boy had mostly her face, eyes, and jawline. He had little blue eyes as well. He had fair skin, a slightly darker pale skin than Ruby did.

A man standing next to her, holding a sleeping 2 year old girl... who was wearing a brown tunic over her tiny form, was rocking the child. The child in his arms had wavy blond hair, and she looked _nothing_ like Summer at all, or even the man holding her, other than the colors of her hair. The man was a slightly tall man, not very tall, but good enough. He had short blond hair, and tan skin. He was well muscled, and wore an orange skit with a brown vest over it. He had on orange shorts, and a shoulder plate, right shoulder. He had a tattoo on his right arm, and he had stubble on his jawline.

Taiyang and his daughter Yang Xiao Long.

"What are you going to name him...?" The father of her childred asked her, and she thought about it for a moment.

Something... colorful.

"What were those... Cirtus Medioglobosa... those little oranges I was always eating while pregnant... what were those called?" Summer asked as she looked towards Taiyang. There was a certain breed of orange that she ate when she was pregnant. She ate them all the time, but for the life of her she could not remember the name of those oranges. It was something Na... something colorful. It made her think of the color orange.

The boy had a sister who was Yellow, and another sister who was Red... so he needed something that was Orange.

"Uh... they were in Vacuo... I can't remember either. They were grown on that island surrounded by maelstroms." Taiyang said, having trouble remembering the name of that orange that grew on the whirlpool surrounded island.

"Naruto!" Summer spoke up as she remembered the name of the orange.

"Naruto?" Taiyang asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know what to make of that name, but it did fit in.

"Yeah, those are those oranges I liked. Also, doesn't it translate into Maelstrom as well... Orange Maelstrom... Ruby Rose... a color and a thing. It fits, and I love it... his name is Naruto and he will be my little orange." Summer said as she looked at her children. She would love them forever, and they would be her little... "Do oranges come from flowers?" Summer asked Taiyang when she looked at Naruto.

They heard a tiny cough, and the question was forgotten as Summer looked down.

"Oh no..." Taiyang gasped out when he saw a tiny amount of blood on Summer's breast, and it was coming out Naruto's mouth. He coughed out a little more blood, and his skin got a little more pale.

"Tai, get a doctor!" Summer shouted out with wide eyes. She held Naruto a little tighter, not too tight, and she was worried. Taiyang set Yang down in a chair, and he rushed out of the room to go and get a doctor. Summer pressed the button next to the bed as many times as possible. She looked at Naruto nervously, the doctor had said that Naruto was perfectly healthy based on what the ultrasounds looked like. The same with Ruby, but Ruby didn't seem to be showing signs of dying.

Taiyang rushed back into the room, with his hand physically dragging a doctor behind with him.

The doctor was a young woman with black hair, she had chin length black hair, pitch black. Her eyes were golden, and she had olive skin. She had a thin body, and she stood on the tall side for a woman. Her eyes were more pointed than the rounded that Summer had, and she went over to the baby and picked him up.

"Miss Falls, what is wrong with him... please help him." Summer begged as she held Ruby, while "Miss Falls" just looked at the baby.

"His aura... it is huge. His body is struggling to contain his own aura. His aura is as large as an adults..." Miss Falls said with surprise as she felt the raw aura inside of this baby. It was as large as an adult male with a larger than average aura. It was almost unreal the size this baby's aura had the potential to be the largest aura ever. Miss Falls aura appeared around her body, and she touched Naruto's forehead.

His body glowed yellow, before it stopped glowing and his body calmed down.

"What did you do?" Taiyang asked as he took Naruto from her, and Miss Falls looked annoyed that he took the baby.

"I activated his aura, it relieved some of the stress on his body. You may want to keep a careful eye on him." Miss Falls said, and she turned around.

"Thank you... thank you so much Miss Falls..." Summer cried as she spoke, her eyes flooded with her tears. She almost lost her son, on the day of his birth. She could never forgive herself if he died before experiencing life. She held onto both of her babies, and Taiyang hugged her with his own teary eyes.

He had almost lost a child as well.

"Don't thank me, I don't know what would happen if I lost my little Cinder... of course she doesn't want much to do with me now that she is older." Miss Falls said, knowing how she would feel if she almost lost her daughter. She walked out of the room, and she gave the family time to comfort each other.

"Waaaaaaah!" Ruby started to cry, and Naruto slept on without even being bothered by her crying. Summer rocked Ruby, and she tried to calm her down. Taiyang smiled, and Yang started to stir. She yawned, before she turned on her side and got more comfy in the chair. She flopped out of the chair, before she snapped away and started to rub her eyes.

"Wha is go on?" Yang asked with a childish tone, and Taiyang picked her up and moved her so that she could see her new siblings.

"That is Ruby... and the other one is Naruto... they are your little siblings. It is your job as big sister to take care of them... think you can do that Yang?" Taiyang asked, and Yang nodded her head in a sleepy way. She kind of understood what he was saying, her "mommy" didn't seem so fat anymore so she guessed she finally let the babies in her tummy go free. They were done cooking in the "Mommy Oven" and were ready to see the world.

At least, that was how Summer explained it.

'Now I have three beautiful children... doesn't matter if Yang is Raven's birth daughter. I will be the best mother I can be to all of them.' Summer thought as she held her babies, and smiled at Yang. She would be there for them, because she knew what it was like to not have parents. She would always be there to make cookies for them, dote on them, and show them the love that all children deserved.

"Brodder... sisder..." Yang said as she reached out for them. She touched Naruto's face, and she played with his cheeks. Taiyang moved her back a little bit, before he smiled to himself when he noticed Yang pouting at him.

She was going to be a good big sister.

"Yep... These two are now your family." Summer told Yang, and she laughed when Yang reached out for her siblings again.

There small family had grown by two more.

 _-Several Years Later-_

"Who wants cookies!" Summer asked the house in a loud voice as she stepped out of the kitchen, baby weight was surprisingly easier to lose than regular fat. In a couple of months she had lost all of the weight, and then in the next year she had regained her fighting shape and put herself back on active duty. Now, by day she would go out and kick major ass, and then by evening and night she would be a doting mother.

"Cookieeeees!" A tiny Ruby screamed as she ran into the living room. She wore a tiny little red hood, and she had grown a little over the years. She wasn't big, but she was big enough that she wore more normal clothes. Her little _blue_ eyes looked at the plate of cookies with bright eyes. Yang walked in to the room after her, running her eyes and yawning. She had been in the middle fo taking a nap.

Yang wore about the same clothes, only larger to fit her growing body, and she had put her hair up into ponytails.

"Cookies?" Taiyang asked as he popped into the room, with Naruto walking in after him with a very hungry look on his face. Everyone in the family loved her cookies, and she always made them right when she got back home from a mission. They hadn't even known that she had gotten back home yet, so this was a pleasant surprise for all of them.

"Cookies!" The three children chanted together as they stopped in front of Summer, who started to hand them each cookies. Taiyang reached for a cookie on his own, and she slapped his hand.

"No Tai, these are for the kids... you get a different cookie." Summer told him, and his face brightened up. He liked the sound of that, and after a few years of getting none at all, this was a very welcome surprise.

'The sweetest cookie of all.' Taiyang thought with a fist pump of joy.

"How are you doing Naruto, are you taking your medicine?" Summer asked as she bent down to her children's levels. She looked towards Naruto, whose body had yet to adjust to his abnormal levels of aura. It didn't grow at a normal rate, it grew at an unreal rate. It was already six times larger than that of herself and Taiyang combined. His aura was extremely dense, and with such a large aura he had gained greater healing abilities. The greater the aura, the greater the healing factor of it.

Of course, Naruto needed to take medicine to help his body adjust to having to deal with the stress of having such a large, active aura inside of it.

The stress was visible on his body, he had on the skinny side. His body was being forced to compensate for the stress on his body by increasing his metabolism. He ate just fine, but he couldn't eat enough to gain a good amount of weight, so he was a little under the normal weight for his age.

"Yep, I am making him take it!" Yang bragged, since she practically shoved the pill into Naruto at this point.

"He hides it if we don't!" Ruby tattled on Naruto, and Summer poked Naruto's nose. She was still smiling at him though. No child liked to take medicine to her knowledge. She wasn't angry at him, but it was important that he took his pills and went to his check ups on a regular basis until his body fully adjusted to having his aura.

"I don't _hide_ them." Naruto mumbled under his breath, and Taiyang nodded his head.

Naruto didn't hide it, he put it in water and then let it disolve, before he drank it on his own time... sadly it didn't work as well that way so they had to make him take it normally again.

"Well, tell you what... I found this darling little scarf. I got a little neck warmer for you to Yang... and I got these cross pins for your cloak Ruby." Summer said as she showed them three items. Naruto had a long, crimson red scarf that he was given by Summer. She wrapped it around his neck a few times, and it covered the lower half of his face. Naruto touched the scarf, and Summer smiled at him.

He loved red scarfs, and she had no clue where his love for them came from, but she finally found one durable enough to last through the years.

"Thanks Mommy." Naruto's muffled words came through the scarf. Summer smiled wider at the thanks, before she wrapped an orange neck warmer around Yang's neck, it wasn't a real scarf, but it looked like one. Yang touched it, and she smiled at how her neck didn't feel cold anymore.

"Thank you very much." Yang thanked Summer, and she nodded at her.

"You are very welcome, now Ruby..." Summer commented as she attached two little silver crossed to Ruby's cape to hold it on her shirt. The pins were genuine silver, and would last through the years as well. If her daughter was like her, she would be wearing a cloak for the rest of her life.

"I love them!" Ruby shouted out, and Summer giggled. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Taiyang showed her, her scroll. She looked at it, and saw that she had a message. She looked surprised, and saw that it was a message from Ozpin. He almost never asked her to personally go on a mission. She grabbed her scroll, before she opened up the message and looked at it.

She paused and read it all the way through.

"... Mommy has to go on a mission really quick, won't take more than a day... I will see you all tomorrow. Sorry Taiyang, your cookie will have to wait. See you kiddos later." Summer said as she kissed Ruby, Yang, and Naruto on the foreheads. She kissed Taiyang on the cheek, before she started to walk away.

Naruto grabbed onto her leg and stopped her from walking. She looked down at him in surprise, and he looked up at her.

"Don't go..." Naruto begged her, and Taiyang grabbed Naruto and lifted him up. Summer smiled at him, before she ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Don't worry, my little orange, I will be back before you know it. Mommy is really strong." Summer spoke with confidence, and Naruto looked at her for a moment and his eyes seemed to look into her very soul.

"She will be back soon." Taiyang confirmed for Naruto, and he picked up Ruby as well. Yang nodded to him, while Naruto continued to frown.

He had a bad feeling inside him about this.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 A Mother Lost

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh... oh god no..." Taiyang muttered in shock when he looked into Ruby's eyes first thing in the morning for breakfast. After the children had all gone to bed, he had noticed that Summer had never come home. She hadn't sent a message to him, or even to Qrow, she had just got dark. He had been worried sick all night, but he wasn't sure why, and now he knew what.

Something happened to Summer.

Ruby's blue eyes... had turned silver.

"Daddy?" Ruby asked with a tilted head of concern for her father. Naruto and Yang didn't ever really pay attention to Ruby's eyes, so they didn't notice the color change. They were young, they didn't pay as much attention to details. Most children didn't even think about their own eye colors until they were more self-aware.

Most likely, they would never remember Ruby's eyes being blue like his own.

"Geezer?" Naruto asked when Taiyang backed up enough for his back to touch the wall. He just sort of slid down the wall, with teary eyes as he looked at Ruby. Yang looked concerned as well, and she went over to her father. Naruto joined her, while Ruby went with him and they all went towards Taiyang.

"Dad..." Yang whispered in concern for him, and he rubbed his eyes, and he just stood up and sort of walked out of the room in a daze.

"I'm going... call your Uncle Qrow... he will be here in a little bit I'm sure... I need to be alone for awhile." Taiyang said as he shut down. His mind just shut down, he couldn't accept reality. First, he had lost Yang's mother because she ran away from them. Now, he had lost Ruby's mother to death. Taiyang went into his room, and he shut the door behind him, leaving the children alone in the room.

"What is wrong with Daddy?" Ruby asked Naruto, who was frowning and looking at the door.

"... She never came home..." Naruto said as he looked at the door. He knew he had a bad feeling, and now he knew what that bad feeling was.

His mother was not coming back home.

Naruto's eyes started to tear up, and Yang was surprised, before she went over to Naruto and started to pat him on the back. He didn't like this, and neither of his sisters knew what was wrong with him. They just knew that Naruto was now crying at when he figured something out, even though Ruby didn't know what exactly was wrong, she started to tear up as well. She could feel, sense, Naruto's emotions for some reason. She didn't know why, but the two of them were always feeling what the other was feeling.

"Mom? She will be back soon." Yang told Naruto, before she looked into his eyes and saw that he was _sure_ that something was wrong with her.

"What is wrong with mommy?" Ruby asked, and Naruto was about to speak up, before a person came into the house. The man was taller than Taiyang, and he was more... drunk smelling. He had spiky black hair, and a rather angular face, with red eyes. He had n a gray shirt with a darker gray stripe doing the middle, and a red cape on with blac pants. On his back was a larger siulver sword, with a long red handle, with a gray frame over part of it with a bladed guard in front of part of the handle. The blade was large, and had several lines going over it.

"Uncle Qrow... Do you know when Mom is coming home?" Yang asked their uncle, and Qrow looked uncomfortable with her asking him that.

He looked at Ruby, at her now silver eyes, before he realized that Summer really was dead. Taiyang wasn't as knowledgable about silver eyes as he was, but Qrow knew that Ruby wouldn't get silver eyes unless Summer had died, and he knew the real reason why. The children would one day forget that Ruby ever had the same blue eyes as her father and brother.

"She isn't... Summer... your Mom... won't be coming back. Naruto, you should go take your medicine and go to bed. Ruby, why don't you go with him... and look after them Yang, I need to talk with Tai." Qrow didn't spare their feelings much. He didn't tell them lies, or give them the hope that Summer would return. She was dead, Qrow knew it to be a fact now, Ruby all but confirmed it for him.

The children did not take the news well.

He didn't want them to believe she would be coming home, only to be cruely let down when she never got home. It was better to tell them now, than let them learn it later when they got their hopes up. Naruto broke down then and there, his tears didn't stop spilling. His sobs weren't the only ones heard though. Ruby was crying as well, with Yang almost shutting down like Taiyang had.

Qrow picked up Naruto and Ruby, before he carried them towards their room, the twins shared a room which was no surprise to anyone.

Yang followed after him, just stunned at what she had heard, her tears staining her face as she walked. She climbed into the bed that Qrow set the twins in, before she hugged her crying siblings.

'Damnit Summer... look what you did. You shouldn't have gone on that mission. You should have let me die in your place.' Qrow thought with a frown on his face. He walked out of the room, before he went towards Taiyang's room. He opened the door, and he closed it behind him most of the way.

"Go away..." Taiyang said as he laid on the bed, crying like his children. Qrow wanted to cry as well, but he knew he had to remain strong.

"Get up Tai, you have children that need you right now." Qrow stated to Taiyang, who sat up and glared at him. Neither of them noticed a small lilac colored eye that was peeking into the door at them. Taiyang and Qrow were too busy staring at each other, red eyes met blue ones, and the two grown men were not paying attention to everything like they usually would.

"I need to mourn..." Taiyang told Qrow, who frowned deeper.

"You _need_ to take care of your shit. Those three kids, _they_ are more important than mourning. You will always have memories of Summer, one day they won't even remember her face. They need you now more than ever. I know you are prone to shutting down when stressed, but you can't do it this time." Qrow told Taiyang, whose dead eyes looked at Qrow with not interest in his words. He had already shut down fully, words didn't mean much to him at the moment.

"This is the second time I have a lover Qrow... first Raven, now Summer..." Taiyang spoke lowly, and Qrow sighed.

"Don't bring up my sister, you have three children who need you. Summer would be pissed at you if you shut down, and they got hurt. Get out of your depressed state and get your ass in gear." Qrow told Taiyang, who looked down at the ground. He was obviously depressed, and he knew that he should control himself and comfort his children.

But, he just couldn't. It wasn't so easy to turn off your own emotions and do what was best for others.

"I... I can't Qrow... I know... I know I should do what is best for the kids, but... it is hard..." Taiyang whispered, and Qrow nodded his head in understanding.

"It isn't easy, but not everything that needs to be done is easy. Raven would never forgive you if you neglected Yang, and Summer would never forgive you if you neglected any of them. You still haven't told Yang that Summer was only her step-mother." Qrow told Taiyang, and neither of them saw the lilac eye peeking in on them widening a lot. They did not know that Yang had heard everything they said, and was still listneing to them talk.

"You don't have to tell her, Raven left of her own free will. I don't know why she left. It isn't time to bring up old wounds. Right now, you need to focus on the people who need you. You can take Yang to the home she was born in later when you feel she is ready... but right now, go to your children." Qrow said to him, and Taiyang looked towards him with a sorry look in his eyes.

"That old place in the woods... if it hasn't been taken down by Beowolves by now it will be soon. You are right though... I just need time to... deal with my emotions. Qrow, I need your help... you are their Uncle... you might only be related to Yang, but you are the Q of Team STRQ... you might as well be my brother... I need you to watch them for a few days... please..." Taiyang begged Qrow, who pat Taiyang on the shoulder and nodded his head slowly.

 **-With Yang-**

'Summer isn't even my mom...' Yang thought to herself as she picked up Ruby and Naruto, and she carried them out of their room. The two of them had cried themselves to sleep, their little hearts couldn't handle the loss of their mother. Their brains had just shut down to deal with the stress better. Yang on the other hand, was emotionally devastated that she was only _half-siblings_ with her siblings.

She heard about a house in the woods, and she left the grownups conversation the second she heard where it was.

If she couldn't have Summer, than she would take her siblings and go find her mom. Then her mom would take care of them, and her dad would be able to mourn all he wanted to when he was alone. She was so heart broken that he never told her that her mother had left her. Yang gently placed the sleeping siblings in a small wagon, before she grabbed it and started to walk.

She would walk for as long as she would have to.

"Mom... my..." Naruto muttered in his sleep, and Yang started to pull the wagon faster as she ran with her siblings being pulled behind her.

"Don't worry, I will find us another mom. Then, we can all have cookies together again... Yeah, my mom will make even better cookies..." Yang whispered to herself, not knowing that she was crying. Her face was numb at the moment.

So, she walked.

She walked and she walked, she walked so long that her feet started to hurt her. It was the morning when she started to walk, and when she looked up she saw that the sun was in the middle of the sky. Her stomach was growling, and she was quickly exhausting herself.

That didn't matter though.

She had a mother to find!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Brother's Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Deep in the woods was where Yang walked, she walked until she was sure that there were going to be sores on her feet. It was worth it though, because with each step she pulled her siblings towards a new mother. She would walk however far she had to, to make sure that her family would be more complete again. Without a mother, she just couldn't see her family as complete.

Yang scowled and wiped the tears on her cheeks.

Her dad had been lying to her for years, it was obvious that Summer didn't want to tell her because she loved her... but her dad had no reason (that she could see) for not telling her that her mother was this... Raven woman.

Summer always told her that it was _her_ job to look after her little siblings, to protect them.

"I'm going... to make sure you have... a nice mommy." Yang panted out, she was sweating a lot by this point. She felt grimmy, and tired. She could collapse at any moment into the darkness of the woods.

"Yaya?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and started to stir.

"It's okay Naruto... Yaya is here for you. Just go back to sleep, you need your sleep... mommy said it would help you grow up big and strong." Yang spoke with a forced calm voice. She was the older sibling, right now it was her job to be the mom until her mom took over for her. She was sure that her mother, Raven, would be more than happy to take care of them.

Then, eventually, when she was no longer angry at her dad for hiding this, he could join them and they would be a big, happy family again.

Yang stopped walking when she came upon a house.

It had to be the house that she had heard mentioned, but there was no way anyone was living here. The house was in a state of ruin, just destroyed. Slash marks all over it, holes in the walls and the windows smashed outwards. The roof was in shambles, and the entire thing looked like it would come down with a good few weeks more of time. It was hard to put her feelings into words.

Anger, disappointment, sadness, her one hope lost now for a complete family.

Glowing red eyes opened up from the inside of the house, multiple pairs of them. Some pairs looked like they were an animal with multiple pairs of eyes on one body. She could see that there were multiple creatures though. She didn't know what they were, she had never seen anything so frightening in her life. Yang fell onto her butt, and she moved back towards the wagon that held her siblings in it. Fear was in hger eyes, nothing more or less than that. Just terror flooded her body.

Naruto started to rub his eyes as he sat up in the cart.

"Naruto! Stay down!" Yang said as she tried to push the wagon back further to protect her siblings, but she failed, she was too tired to even push the wagon at this point. Fear was paralyzing her.

The first creature came out of the house and stalked towards them, and four others came out with it.

"Yaya?" Naruto grumbled, before he noticed the creatures.

Tall, twice as tall as a man. They were lean creatures, black fur covered with muscle on them. They were humanoid in some areas, but in most areas they were very wolf-like. It had long claws, bone white, and it's body had a few spikes of bones on it as well. It had a white mask over part of it's head, and red markings on that mask. It had glowing red eyes, with yellow pupils to them.

In the middle of them was a larger one, this one had longer ears, sharper and larger teeth, sharper and more bone armor. It had actual bone armor instead of just spikes, and the spikes themselves were sharper and longer. It's eyes were purely yellow with a little orange at the edges.

4 Beowolfs and a true Alpha Beowolf.

Uncle Qrow had told them stories about these creatures, they were Grimm, the dangerous bane of humanity itself.

The three Beowolfs jumped towards Yang, all with claws posed to rip her to shreds. One stayed behind with the Alpha. Yang closed her eyes and screamed silently, her scream so loud that she actually became mute for it. Her silent scream, and the terror in her eyes were visible to Naruto.

Something in him snapped, and everything seemed to slow down.

He grabbed the edge of the wagon, before he felt stronger than before. Naruto jumped out of the wagon, and his back glowed a little. Unstable flames of energy came out of Naruto's back as he lunged at the Beowolfs. Naruto gasped in pain when he felt two of the Beowolfs put scratched on his face. He felt three scratchs get etched into his cheeks, and the third Beowolf slashed him across the chest. The wound was not life threatening as in instant death, but Naruto would need quick treatment for it.

"Don't touch-" Naruto shouted out as the three flames of yellow energy changed shape, and turned into large hands just as large as the Beowolfs. The hands grabbed the Beowolfs, and the Alpha narrowed it's eyes at Naruto. "-Yaya!" Naruto screamed and his entire body clenched up.

The Beowolfs were crushed, the hands clenched and crushed the Beowolfs into practically nothing, their heads popped off of their bodies, and their legs bent at off angles. Their bodies faded into smoke, fading into the wind like they never even existed.

Naruto's blood splashed on Yang's face while this happened, and Naruto landed on the ground roughly and he rolled, the hands vanishing. He landed in front of Yang, and Naruto was holding his chest. Blood was covering half of his face, and his chest was only bleeding that much more.

"Na... Naruto!?" Yang shouted when she saw the state her brother was in.

"Grrrrroooo." The Alpha growled to the lesser Beowolf, and the Beowolf started to charge towards them. The Alpha went behind it, and the Beowolf bite into Naruto's leg and threw him towards the Alpha. Yang reached out to try and grab him, but she could only watch as the Alpha slashed at Naruto. Naruto's back exploded with blood, and he was slammed into the ground unconscious.

Yang could only watch in horror as the two creatures stood above her baby brother, posed to strike him one final time.

Yang didn't see what happened next, but the next thing she knew her uncle was in front of her, with his sword turned into a scythe. The pole was black with red grips on it, and the blade was the blade of his sword, only now disconnected and curved into a scythe blade, with a sharper red part that came out of the scythe blade. The Beowolf and Alpha both had their bodies cut. The head of the Alpha came off, and the Beowolf was sliced from head to crotch.

The two monsters of Grimm turned into smoke quickly, leaving a dying Naruto where they had been.

"Naruto!" Qrow shouted as he ran over to the person who was actually in danger of dying. He took his cloak off, before he took Naruto's shirt off. He wrapped his cloak around Naruto's body several times to try and slow the bleeding as much as he could. He ripped part of his shirt off, and he tied it around Naruto's leg as well.

"U... Uncle Qrow?" Yang whispered, and Qrow picked up Naruto, his scythe turned back into a sword as he cradled Naruto with one arm.

"You are in so much damn trouble Yang! What were you thinking!?... Damnit, I don't have time to yell at you." Qrow muttered at the end when he saw the condition Naruto was in. His activated aura was prolonging his life, with only the massive size keeping him alive. Naruto didn't have any aura training, so he couldn't use aura as a barrier yet, even though his aura was unlocked. Qrow ran passed Yang and Ruby, before he scooped them up into his other arm.

Ruby remained asleep, her body no doubt getting used to the recent changes she had gone through with the death of her mother... and the transfer of power to it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry." Yang cried as she looked at her wrapped up and pale brother.

Qrow looked like he wanted to yell at her, but he held his tongue. Taiyang would have a tongue lashing ready for her soon enough, that or the man would utterly break when he saw the condition his son was in. Qrow had seen the marks on Naruto's body, while Naruto healed faster than anyone else Qrow knew... these would leave scars.

3 gashes on the chest, 5 gashes on the back, three gashes on each cheek, and a deep bite on the leg, though the leg bite might not leave as bad a scar.

Qrow ran a lot faster than a child could do, and though he knew this would hurt him in the morning woth how much he was pushing himself.

"Come on Naruto, hold on until you get to a hospital... Summer died already, you need to pull through!" Qrow shouted, and he pulled Naruto closer to himself to use his own body to cover one of Naruto's cheeks, to stop the flow of blood out of that cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Yang kept on apologizing to her brother, who was unable to hear her apologies.

'Come on kid, hang on... Summer doesn't want to see you again right now. She wants to you live, I just know it.' Qrow thought as he tried anything he could think of to assure himself that Naruto would pull through. He had literally searched everywhere for the children, he had searched in all of Ruby's favorite places, all of Yang's favorites, and then he searched Naruto's favorites before he realized that Yang must have heard him talking with Taiyang.

That extra time he spent looking through the places Naruto liked to hide really mattered, those few minutes made all the difference.

Qrow grit his teeth, and he looked at Yang, who seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown. He didn't have it in him to stay angry at her anymore. Whatever she was trying to do, this was not what she had planned. This was her fault, no doubt about it if he was being honest with himself, but at the same time her intentions could not have been this.

He needed to hurry!

 ** _Chapter End!_**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Price to Pay

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
This will start out slow, but will speed up rather soon.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"How is he...?" Taiyang asked as he sat outside of Naruto's hospital room, which was the same room that Summer was in when she gave birth to Naruto. Taiyang was worried that the room Naruto was born in, would be the room that he also died in. It had only been a few years since Naruto had been born, and Taiyang was saddened and guilt stricken by the fact that he hadn't been there for Naruto to stop this from happening.

The doctor... the same doctor who helped birth Naruto, walked out of the room with a young teenage girl next to her.

The girl was maybe 13 or 14 years old, and she had short black hair that went to the back of her neck in length, with her bangs over her left eye. She had the same olive skin as the doctor, Miss Falls, and she had the same yellow eyes as her. She was petite, but in the middle of a large growth spurt. The young girl was already about 5'6" in height, and would only get taller. She wore a long red dress over her body, and she carried with her a bow and arrow.

"You asked something?" Miss Falls, her nametag showed her name to be Ash Falls, as she looked at Taiyang.

Qrow placed a hand on Taiyang's shoulder and forced him to sit back in a chair. Ruby and Yang were sitting down patiently, or rather, Yang looked like she simply had no more tears left to cry now. Ruby was too young to really understand what was going on, while Yang felt nothing more than the deepest of grief over what her actions had caused.

"He asked if the boy will die." The younger girl stated, and she looked towards Qrow with her eyes narrowed very briefly when she saw the man looking at her mother's exposed thighs.

"Wh-what?" Taiyang stuttered when he heard "the boy will die" without hearing the entire sentence. Ash seemed to notice his mistake when she noticed his horrified tone. The man looked like he was about to break down, until Qrow placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is Naruto going to recover?" Qrow asked the actual doctor, and the younger girl seemed to smirk when she saw the distressed looks on their faces. She enjoyed how much the blond man was suffering at the thought of his son dying, and how the black haired man was trying to hide how worried he was. Their suffering, anguish, and the tiny amount of hope in their eyes was enough to tell her everything she needed to know about who they were.

"We have him hooked up so that he can recieve blood, he was dangerously low when you brought him in. His aura helped a lot, but there will be heavy scarring. We have him on a morphine drip as well. I won't lie, another ten minutes and he wouldn't have made it. I believe your boy is destined for great things." Ash said with a slightly narrowed gaze towards her daughter. Cinder flinched when the word destiny was mentioned, and her mother's harsh yellow eyes pierced her.

"Yes... destined." Cinder repeated under her breath.

"No, he won't become a Huntsman, I refuse to allow him to go down that path. I almost lost him twice, and I already lost his mother. Whatever he is destined for, becoming a huntsman is not it." Taiyang stated clearly, and Qrow looked at Taiyang with a raised eyebrow. Naruto's aura was huge, his semblence was now active, and the boy had already killed 3 Beowolf within seconds of activing his semblence at such a young age.

Qrow agreed with Ash, Naruto was destined to be somebody important, far too important to live a boring life.

"Whatever, it isn't my choice. We are keeping him in a medicated coma for the moment to allow him to heal. We plan on waking him up in a month, when we believe he will be fully healed." Ash told them, and Taiyang sat back down and put his face in his hands. He couldn't believe that his son was now going to be sleeping for a whole month. It was a month of his life that he wouldn't be able to experience.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry dad." Yang whispered to Taiyang, who didn't even spare her a glance, if he looked at her right now, he would get angry.

She was too young, she wasn't smart enough to make the right decisions in life, and this was one of her childhood mistakes.

"Just... don't talk Yang." Taiyang told her, and Ruby kicked her feet back and forth. Ash passed by them, with Cinder following behind her. The mother and daughter duo continued to walk, and Cinder made sure to stay a step behind her mother at all times.

When they were sure that they were out of hearing distance, Ash looked back at her daughter.

"Cinder, you will have your training doubled. You are destined to do great things as well, that boy will either be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy." Ash spoke to Cinder, who flinched when training was mentioned. She was still a young girl, talented fighting prodigy or not. The training was hard for her to complete, and she was being pushed to the brink all the time because of her mother.

Her mother started to cough into her sleeve.

Cinder smirked when she saw her mother suffering, the same pain that she suffered because of her mother. Ash turned around when she felt the emotion that Cinder displayed, and she glanced around. There were cameras, they didn't listen in on voices, but they would record the things she did to Cinder if she hit her.

Cinder realized her mother was sending her an angry look, before she looked down at the ground.

"I am sorry mother." Cinder spoke lowly, and she gripped her fists tightly. She looked up at her mother, who stopped in front of her. "Mother?" Cinder questioned, and Ash looked disappointed in her.

"Cinder, you are simply a tool for a greater being to act through. You are an arrow, and your tip is dull. A dull arrow is useless, so to fufill your destiny I will sharpen you to pierce the greatest of armors." Ash spoke with a little more passion.

Cinder pictured herself vividly in her head, shooting the woman in front of her one day, and she gave her a harder look, but she looked back at the ground to hide her hatred.

"What if I don't want to follow destiny?" Cinder asked quietly, with some hope for the future in her voice.

"You have no choice, you have a destiny, and you will follow it until the day you die." Ash said, before she grabbed Cinder's wrist tightly. Tight enough that Cinder winced in pain as she was forcefully pulled through the hallway.

"Yes mother." Cinder spoke with venom.

"Don't take that tone with me. No matter what your destiny is, I am stronger than you and you will obey me. Don't think, obey." Ash told Cinder, who closed her eyes. She pictured herself, just saying those words to her mother as she took her life. The woman who had made her last few years of life a living hell. "Repeat that back to me Cinder!" Ash told her daughter harshly.

"Don't think... obey." Cinder repeated back to her.

"Good." Ash spoke as they left the hospital.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

"I am so sorry Naruto. I am sorry that I wasn't there to protect you like a father should. I won't mess up like this again though... I promise." Taiyang whispered as he held onto his son's cold hand, blood loss would do that to you. Naruto had the lower half of this face bandaged, where the Beowolfs cut whisker marks into his cheeks, and his entire chest was bandaged up tightly. The leg that the Beowolf had tore into was in a cast and elavated higher up than before.

Over his bandages face was an oxygen mask to let him breath, and connected to his arm were multiple IV drips for blood, morphine, and the medicine keeping him in a coma.

"Tai, I know you don't want Naruto to become a huntsman... but please, at least allow me to teach him how to defend himself. I don't want this to happen again... we never know when Grimm might invade." Qrow requested of his long time friend. His nephew was in the hospital for at least the rest of the month because he couldn't get to them fast enough. He felt responsible for Naruto's pain as well, though he wasn't beating himself up over it.

"Just... take Yang and Ruby home... I need to be alone with Naruto. I failed as a father Qrow, you don't have any kids... you never had a wife. How could you know what it is like to lose your wife, and nearly lose your kid in the same day?" Taiyang asked Qrow, who remained silent for the longest time.

Taiyang was right, Qrow didn't know what that felt like.

He had never been married, never had children, and he had never really had trouble dealing with his issues. He would drink, forget his troubles, and then be happy again. He did know what it was like to feel worry over losing a loved one. He loved Summer as well, though not the same way Taiyang did, and he loved his nieces and nephew very much. Nearly losing them had him worried as well.

He fully planned on asking them if they wanted his training.

"... If you need to talk, I will listen. I don't trust that Ash woman, I don't care if she delivered Naruto and Ruby... something about her sits with me the wrong way. I will watch the kids, but please... at least get some sleep." Qrow said to Taiyang as he walked out of the room. Taiyang didn't respond to him, even as he closed the door behind him.

"Is Brother going to be okay?" Ruby asked Qrow innocently, and he put on a smile.

"Yeah, but he needs a lot of sleep to get better. He was really cool huh? Protecting his family without flinching back. You got yourself a cool little bro." Qrow said with a wink to the girls, and Yang frowned.

"I'm suppose to protect him... I'm the big sister." Yang said lowly, ashamed of herself. Naruto had saved her from a mess that she had caused.

How was she suppose to feel?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Resolving Issues

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Note Start!**_

 _ **Since some people are coming to me with the same requests and complaints. Don't blame me for the note, blame the people who have been PMing me, Reviewing to Me, and Begging me about these issues. I am sick of explaining this over and over again.**_

 _ **First: Harem**_  
Some people were under the assumption that Naruto was going to get a Harem in the last story, you would be wrong in that assumption. Naruto was going to be paired with Pyrrha, and only Pyrrha. That applies to this story as well, so asking me to not make this a harem "Like the last story" shows me you barely read the original.

-The Known Pairings are this-  
Naruto-Pyrrha (Straight Pairing)  
Blake- Yang and 'maybe' Ruby (Yuri Pairing)  
Sun-Neptune (Yaoi Pairing)  
Ren-Nora (Straight Pairing)  
Jaune-Weiss (Straight Pairing)

Of course, if these are the "Final" pairings or not is not the fact. I am just saying that these pairings will happen at some point in the story. Because if anyone has read my stories, they will know that I am more than willing to kill a beloved character. I have nothing against Yuri or Yaoi, I only hate it when the people who write them make ALL of the pairings either Yuri or Yaoi, since that is unrealistic. I stated last story that I will have Straight and Gay pairings in this.

 _ **Second: Robot Naruto**_  
I did not initially plan on doing that again, but if everyone keeps asking me not to do it and complains about it, it makes me want to do it. You DO realize that in the original story, Naruto losing his body was a plot device to allow Yang to grow as a person, and help him get his body back right? The complaints mostly stated "I stopped reading when I saw that".  
If you have continued to read, you would have learned Naruto got his body back, and you would have nothing to complain about.

I find it insulting how you critique a plot device, without seeing the plot device all the way through, and then insulting it when you had no clue that it had a very important purpose.

I already have a "Robot Naruto" story, so I simply didn't need to do that in this story, but like I said, I am getting sick and tired of some of you complaining about it, when you don't even realize what you are actually doing by complaining.

 _ **Third: Blake's Penis**_  
It stays, end of story.

When Penny asked "Is she a man?" about Blake, I cracked up. That was funny to me, and I thought it would be even funnier if Blake had a penis, and Penny being a robot, was able to tell she had one through some sort of heat based vision.

So, simply because it makes me laugh, it stays. There are no arguments, I find it hilarious and I am the person writing this story. You all might be reading it, but I am the one writing it. If I don't have fun while writing, what is the point?

 _ **There, I said what I wanted, and needed, to say. Now, there are things that I am open to suggestions to, and there will be some surprises in store.**_

 _ **For one, I plan on making the Intitiation Exam even more... deadly, so you all have that to look forward to.**_


	6. Chapter 6 A Scythe

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Several years later.

"This is a good weapon." Naruto said as he held onto his new weapon. Naruto looked down at the weapon he was holding, and he gripped it tightly. He had grown into a young man, of course he was only 12 years old now so he didn't grow all that much. He stood under 5 feet by a few inches, and his hair had grown a little more shaggy. His scars had remained visible on his body, though now they weren't as... painful for him.

The second Naruto had recovered from his physical therapy required for him after waking up a month after being asleep, his Uncle Qrow had taken Naruto under his wing and started his training right away.

His father had made sure that Naruto was well aware of the fact that until he could prove himself, that there was no way that he would be allowed to so much as attend Signal Academy that Yang had been accepted into. Naruto hated the fact that Taiyang was so overprotective of him. Taiyang was overprotective of his sisters as well, but he treated Naruto like he was delicate. Like anything could break him, and that he needed to be protected, and not the one doing the protecting.

Taiyang, and even Yang, had been emotionally scarred for life when it came to Naruto.

"I knew you would like it, it is based off mine." Qrow commented as he showed the large Scythe/Sword/Gun that he used.

A Scythe was considered one of the most dangerous weapons in the world, so it was only fitting that Naruto, who had an extremely potent Semblence, use a weapon that could most bring out that potential.

"Cool." Naruto said as he looked at the weapon.

It was a double-edged sword, at first glance. It had lines going across the side of it, showing that the blade came in seperated parts. The blade was light-weight appearing, and very sharp looking with a slightly thick blade. The hilt was a simple red metal without a guard on it, and gears where the guard should be. The gears were covered though by a plate that had a red swirl on it, Naruto's favorite symbol for himself.

At first glance it looked like a simple sword.

"Put the hilt of the sword into the sheath." Qrow gave his advise to Naruto, since the sheath was part of the weapon. The sheath was just as long as the blade, but in the middle of the sheath it looked like it had a handle on it.

Naruto inserted the hilt of the sword into the sheath, and the blade of the sword seperated, before it opened up and a red blade came out of it. The blade curved downwards like a scythe blade, before it stopped when it looked similar in shape to a silver and red cresent moon. A shorter blade came out of the back end of the scythe blade and curved down. The sheath extended as well, so that the pole of the scythe was over 6 feet long.

Naruto's weapon had turned from a Sword and Sheath, into a Scythe, just by inserting the Sword handle into the Sheath.

"How... how do I change it back?" Naruto asked Qrow, who took the weapon from Naruto and he showed Naruto that all he needed to do was twist the handle and pull it in a certain way. The blade returned back into a sword blade, before it unlocked and came out of the sheath. The sheath returned back to normal as well.

"There, when you insert the blade into the sheath, it acts as a normal sheath. When you insert the hilt into the sheath, it turns into a scythe and the blade. You can name it when you want to. I already trained you in using a scythe, and you seem pretty adept at a sword already... anything else you want me to teach you? Ruby wants to start working on combos with you." Qrow informed Naruto, but Naruto frowned. He wanted to work on combos as well, but he had something more important he needed to do right now.

"Can you see... if Dad will let me become a huntsman?" Naruto asked Qrow, who sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, if you can prove you are strong... or if a Headmaster at an Academy were to find out about your skill, and personally invite you to an academy... then you might be able to impress him enough." Qrow admitted, but it would be hard for Naruto to show off his skills when he was never given the chance. Taiyang refused to watch Naruto train, lest he witness Naruto hurt himself.

Heck, even right now Naruto had some light scratches on his chest.

Naruto did his training without a shirt on, but neither Yang nor Taiyang could look at Naruto without a shirt on. Seeing his scars reminded them both of the accident, while Ruby anmd Qrow were okay with the scars.

Naruto and Ruby still shared a bedroom, so she just got used to it.

"How can I get a headmaster to notice me?" Naruto asked with his gaze nearly piercing, showing how determined he was for this.

Qrow saw his determination.

"... A tournament. If you win enough tournaments, you will get the attention of a headmaster no doubt. You would have to do it behind Tai's back, and make sure he doesn't stop you, do it in another Kingdom." Qrow told Naruto truthfully, and Naruto looked down. The odds were not on his side. He wanted to be like his mother though, and be a hero.

'Summer, he is SO much like you... he has your face, and his eyes are just as kind as yours... same shape too.' Qrow thought with his smile getting a little smaller. The way that Naruto's hair leaned a bit over his right eye thanks to how shaggy it was, and the small amounts of red that were starting to show in his hair now that he was getting older. Naruto's month in the hospital, and with how cloudy Patch was, Naruto's skin had paled a little.

Naruto's face though, the structure, was just like his mothers, and with how determined, stubborn, and helpful Naruto was it made for some pleasant memories to be brought up.

"You are staring at me Drunkle Qrow." Naruto told Qrow, who laughed at the nickname for him.

Qrow was a regular drinker, and he was always at least a little bit drunk, so the nickname fit him.

"Sorry, you reminded me of your mother for a second there. Anyway, you want to go to a tournament? There is a tournament in Mistral, I have some connections. Up to you though." Qrow said as he smiled at Naruto. The world needed somebody like Naruto to become a huntsman, Taiyang was too stubborn to see Naruto's strength and potential. "Though, you might need a little something... extra to compete." Qrow said as he looked at Naruto, who grinned.

Naruto reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, to which Qrow raised an eyebrow.

Naruto was too young to smoke.

"I made these for that, take a look." Naruto said as he showed one of the rolls to Qrow, who raised an eyebrow, but looked it over anyway. He gave it a sniff, before he was surprised.

These weren't cigarretes, they smelled like mint, but the insides had small amounts of red in them.

"What are these?" Qrow asked Naruto with his tone showing surprise. Naruto took the one Qrow was holding, before he lit it. Naruto sucked in on it, before he took in a deep breath. Qrow was surprised at what happened next though. Naruto breathed out a stream of flames when he let out his breath, and the flames had a strong mint smell to them. Naruto let the "Flame Stick" sit at the edge of his mouth.

"These are Dust Sticks, I take powdered dust and then I mix it with mint leafs. After that, I roll it up with these papers. The mint helps burn the dust, I suck it in, mix it with my aura, and then breath it out... I only have Fire Sticks right now, but I want to make more." Naruto said as he showed Qrow them. Qrow nodded his head, since this was actually a genius idea that he wouldn't expect.

Naruto unknowingly used two of the more dangerous ways to use Dust.

Dust could be used in 4 ways. It was used to Control the Elements, Weave into Clothes, it was used in Ammo, and the final way was to fuse it with your body.

Naruto was combining the Element with his Aura internally, and then releasing it in the form of the element.

"Yes, this is an edge... what made you think of this?" Qrow asked, and he was already thinking of a way to make this easier for Naruto. Something that could be refilled when Naruto needed to refill it, a pipe of some sort. A pipe with a champer that could be switched out for varius dust types.

"... I had a dream... there was this guy... and he spit flames at me. I thought it would be cool to spit flames, and Dust lets you control the elements... So I thought of this." Naruto admit to the older male, who seemed impressed. The dream was weird, but it was certainly a good thing that Naruto and his creative mind came up with a creative new way to use Dust.

'Best not tell him he could have blown himself up, he seems to have a nearly... instinctual understanding of how to control Dust... then again, his aura has been active since the day he was born.' Qrow thought, and that would explain it. Naruto had his aura active since the day he was born, and everyday since then he had struggled a long and painful battle with that aura. He had needed medication for it, which he finally was able to stop taking. For Naruto, his aura was something he had been aware of his whole life.

Controlling his aura was instinctual for him at this point, so doing the same with by using his aura to control Dust was the same.

"Anyway, I want to enter this tournament!" Naruto said to Qrow, who smirked for a second.

"Tai will be so mad if you do that... I'm in. I'll tell him I am going to take you to Mistral for an "appointment" with a doctor to see if it is possible to get rid of your scars. Then, a few days later, we come back and tell him the test results showed it wasn't possible." Qrow spoke, and he already had a lie thought up for the odds that Naruto would join the tournament.

"Drunkle Qrow... how much of this did you have planned out?" Naruto asked his uncle, who smirked at him.

"You are your mother's child, I figured this was the path you would take. You don't want to take the easy path Tai wants you to take. You want to learn how to walk the dangerous path. I am just preparing you for that path." Qrow told him confidently. Naruto didn't want the same thing that Taiyang wanted for him. Naruto wanted a dangerous life, or rather, he wanted to save lives and put his own life to good use for others.

Taiyang simply wanted Naruto to become a civilian, get a wife and good job, and settle down, but that wasn't in Naruto's "Destiny" in Qrow's eyes.

"Can I tell Ruby?" Naruto asked Qrow, and the man shook his head. As much as he loved his nieces, they were unable to keep a secret very well.

"Go take a shower and get dressed, we are going to Mistral." Qrow told Naruto, who pumped his fist into the air.

This was going to be awesome!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Sword and Shield

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Heh, the boy is better than I thought he was.' Qrow thought with pride, seeing as Naruto had made it to the final rounds of the tournament without so much as using his Semblence. Of course, Qrow had told Naruto it would be best not to use his Semblence. It was the only Semblence of it's kind, and quite literally had a mind of it's own. It would usually respond to Naruto's will, but sometimes it simply did what it wanted to do. It was a strange Semblence, while Naruto had perfect control over it... he also... didn't control it either.

Naruto was currently dressed with a long sleeved black shirt, no symbol on it, and he had his scarf around his neck and covering the lower half of his face. He had tighter black pants, with a red stripe down the side of each leg. He had orange sneakers on, and he wore a red belt around his waist. Since Naruto didn't use ammo, the ammo pack on each of Naruto's sides simply held Flame Sticks inside of them. Naruto's weapon was on his back, and sheathed for the moment.

Naruto was currently wearing a black wig, and his eyes were red (contacts), as to mask his appearance.

Qrow thought it would be best, just in case, if Naruto used a fake name and disguised himself. They bought the black shirt and pants in Mistral, and they were able to get the wig and contacts rather easily. It woud be easier to lie about the weapon and scarf, and they already had a good fake name.

"Would Summer Branwen please come to the arena for the final round." A deep male voice, but an excited one, was heard over the speaker.

"Well, looks like you are up. Remember, your opponent has yet to be touched by a single opponent so far, and she has already started training school. She won't be so easy to beat." Qrow told Naruto, who nodded his head and stood up. He scratched his head, the wig was annoying the hell out of him. Naruto walked through the doors, and he was in the arena without having much of a travel there.

The arena and the room the contestants fought in were connected right to the arena, and there were over 10 doors leading into the arena, so that contestants didn't have to talk with one another.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the untouchable girl Pyrrha Nikos!" Naruto's opponent got introduced in as she walked onto the fighting stage as well.

She was a pretty girl, 14 years old, and she had shoulder length red hair, he liked that color and shade of red. She had fair skin, and she was on the tall side for her age... and gender. She stood several inches taller than Naruto. She had vivid green eyes, and she wore a bronze plate over her budding chest. She also had brown leather shorts on, with a red hip cape around her waist, her weapons were a red and bronze wavy blade and a rounded shield. The girl had a smile on her face, obviously she enjoyed fighting in tournaments.

"Now, her opponent, the fierce boy from Atlas, Summer Branwen!" The speaker shouted out, and Pyrrha stopped in front of him.

"Hello, lets make this a fun fight." Pyrrha said with a smile shown, and Naruto nodded. His lower face was masked, but he was smiling as well. Most other opponents had just mocked him for his age, since he was a good 5 or 6 years younger than most of the fighters. Pyrrha was actually the opponent closest to his age group.

"Yeah, I'm going to touch you though." Naruto told her, using her nickname against her.

"I look forward to it." Pyrrha spoke, and she lowered her stance, getting her shield and sword ready. Naruto unsheathed his own sword, and he held the sheath in his other hand. The sheath was part of the wepaon, it was best to make use of it in some way. Naruto didn't lower his stance though, instead, he simply leaned forward a little.

Pyrrha didn't know what sword stance that was, because Naruto placed the top of his sword back into the sheath.

"Are both fighters ready? Okay! The fight will begin in THREE-"

"Lets have a good fight." Naruto offered Pyrrha, and she smiled at him with a nod of her head. She would enjoy this fight, she could feel it. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up, and she had goosebumps. Her body was feeling the intensity of her opponent, who seemed to have so much more to fight for than he let on.

"-TWO-"

"I hope you are ready, because I don't know how to hold back." Pyrrha warned Naruto honestly, holding back was something she was never trained how to do.

"-ONE-"

"Good, don't." Naruto told her, and he fully sheathed his sword. Pyrrha tensed her legs up, and she was fully prepared to strike.

"GO!"

Naruto's sword came right back out of it's sheath, and quicker than the eye could normally follow his blade flashed out. Pyrrha raised her shield up, and her entire body was pushed back a full few inches by the force of the blade. Her body's aura extended to her weapon, with that protection being the only thing from keeping her shield in one piece. Despite that, her shield had a long scratch going completely from one end to the other.

Her own sword move in a flash towards Naruto, not wasting the opening she was given, she had two arms, and only needed one to block. Naruto's arm was still extended from his Iaido motion.

Naruto's sheath came up and he blocked her sword, and he swung his sword back at Pyrrha. She blocked the sword with her shield, and both of them were trying to force the other's sword to their body. Naruto's sword pushing against shield, and her sword pushing up against sheath. Their arms struggled, physical strength being the biggest factor here.

Pyrrha's name was being chanted by the audience, with the bets clearly placed on her to win the duel.

'He is good, he must have been a good swordsman in a past life, or really worked hard.' Pyrrha thought with grit teeth. She had the clear strength advantage, but her opponent was stubborn. He was holding back her sword well, even it was glowing closer to her body.

'She is strong.' Naruto thought to himself.

The two of them kicked each other at the same time, Naruto's leg getting Pyrrha in the thigh, and Pyrrha's leg nailing Naruto in the ribs. The two back up from each other, and sword clashed in the middle when they went straight back into battle. Naruto spun himself around and pushed her sword away from him. He tossed his sheath up into the air, and he grabbed his sword with both hands.

Arm for arm, Pyrrha was stronger than him, but with both of his sword focused on his sword, Naruto could overpower her.

When he came back for a second strike, Pyrrha used her shield to block it, and she was pushed back. Naruto noticed the faintest of black glows around her shield, and a little noise was heard. Barely enough for even Faunus ears to pick up. Her shield stopped struggling though, and Naruto saw Pyrrha's aura go down the slighest of amounts on the screen. His sword seemed to 'slid' off of her shield, and her sword neared his face.

Naruto's sheath knocked it away, when it hit Pyrrha's hand, causing her to drop her sword for a split second. She grabbed her sword, and Naruto grabbed his sheath, at the same time.

"You figured I would attack you back, so you threw your sword, knowing I would be there at that moment." Pyrrha whispered, mostly to herself, as she looked at Naruto. They stopped attacking each other for the moment, and were solely focused on observing, studying each other's stances now. They moved slowly, walking in a circle, barely moving with each motion.

'Gravity... No... something that only works on metal. She reinforced her shield, but not her arm... and she didn't repell my kick earlier. So it has something to do with metal... Magnetism of some kind?' Naruto thought with eyes narrowed. Pyrrha, for a split second, had nearly been overpowered. Then, she had regained all her strength and more. She had reinforced her shield with more power than he had to break though with.

His own hold on his weapon had weakened in that moment as well, seeming to move more on it's own than by his control.

Naruto sheathed his sword, and he jumped back and reached into an "ammo holster" before he pulled out a Flame Stick. Naruto slightly unravelled his mouth, and so that he could breath out, but not let his whisker marks be shown. Naruto used his aura to ignite the end of the stick, it was still Fire Dust after all.

"You smoke?" Pyrrha asked, before Naruto rushed towards her, and her used another iaido and she blocked it with her own sword.

"No..." Naruto said to her, before his cheeks puffed out.

Pyrrha ducked when she saw flames heading towards her face, and when she looked up at the flame source, she saw that they were coming out of Naruto's mouth. Instead of smoking a cigarette, he was smoking pure Fire Dust... and some kind of mint? He flames smelled surprisingly minty to her. Pyrrha used her shield and pushed Naruto in the stomach, stopping the flames and pushing Naruto back.

She did not see the sheath that slammed into the top of her head into she heard the ringing in her ears, and splitting pain in her skill made itself known.

Both of them were holding their hurting parts.

"Flame Dust... but one wrong move, and you could explode. You would need to almost... instinctually know how to use the elements to pull that off." Pyrrha analyzed his ability. "You are a skilled fighter Summer, and true to your word, you have touched me. Looks like I have a weakness." Pyrrha said to him, smiling, actually happy she had somebody to fight with.

She looked, a quick glance nothing more, at the screen to see how they were both doing on aura.

Naruto's aura, despite the impressive size, seemed to be easier to lower. She noticed that his chest seemed to lower his aura more. He must have some kind of weakness about his chest that demands that he protect it with more aura, and hitting that aura caused more of it to fall. Still though, she had less aura at the moment than he did.

"Thanks, you are strong... really strong. Do you lift?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

Pyrrha burst into action, knowing her target. Naruto's chest was his weak spot, so she would focus her attention on striking him there. Naruto sucked in his breath, before he ran towards Pyrrha. She threw her shield at him, and he hit it with his sword. She grabbed her shield and swung her sword when she was within range. He blocked it with his sheath, and she threw her shield at him from within his guard. Naruto was hit in the nose with the shield, but Pyrrha noticed far too late that flames were coming at her body. Naruto had shot a fireball at her, and both of them were knocked onto their backs.

At the same time, they popped (Naruto) and rolled (Pyrrha) back to their feet.

Naruto inserted the handle of his sword into the sheath, and Pyrrha saw his weapon transform into a scythe. One of the most dangerous weapons to learn to use, and Naruto spung it around himself and gained momentum, before he stopped it cold in front of him. Pyrrha spun her weapon, and she changed it from a sword into a red and bronze spear.

She would need range to match the range of his scythe, now that he could attack her from a distance greater than her sword could reach, without putting herself at risk.

Pyrrha threw her spear, and Naruto spun his scythe in front of him, and bounced it back towards Pyrrha. She grabbed her spear, and she transformed it into a rifle. She took aim, and she aimed two rounds towards Naruto. He raised his arms up, and tilted his spinning scythe down. The blade of the scythe cut both shots in half, and bounced them away from his body. Naruto stopped the spinning, and he swung his scythe at Pyrrha.

She saw his blade glint with a yellow color for a second.

'He knows how to use his weapon as a conduit for his aura, and for offense!' Pyrrha thought when a cresent moon shaped blade of aura shot off of his scythe and went towards her. This was a basic ability a lot of people could use, but it took skill and practice. Pyrrha blocked it with her shield, and Naruto used the split second to get in front of her.

Spear blocked scythe blade in a split second, and Naruto smacked Pyrrha in the side of the head with the handle of his scythe.

Pyrrha kicked him in the thigh, and dropped him to a knee, before Naruto grabbed her by the ankle and smashed his forehead into her knee as well. She let out a pained shout, before Naruto stood back up and headbutt her in the chin. Pyrrha's head jerked back, and Naruto stepped back and swung his scythe.

It barely missed her body, as if some kind of force was making his swing miss, and Pyrrha's sword slashed him across the chest when she transformed it midswing.

Naruto's scythe blade turned back into a sword, and it ejected out of the sheath, with Naruto grabbing it and throwing it towards her. Pyrrha's eyebrows shot up with surprise at the bold action, and ducked underneath the weapon. Naruto ran towards her, and her stabbed towards her with his sheath. She ducked lower, and she swung her blade at him.

Naruto's sheath caught the sword handle, and the blade turned back into a scythe blade, with Pyrrha hearing the transformation. She looked behind her, and with her body still in the ducking position, she was now well within Naruto's range. Naruto kicked her in the chin as she cut him across the chest, andher forehead was hit by the blade of the scythe. Pyrrha threw her shield at Naruto, and it hit him in the ankles, lifting him from his feet.

Naruto slammed onto his chest, while Pyrrha crashed onto her back at the same time.

*BZZZZZZZZ*

"Oh, and a with that both Summer and Pyrrha's aura have dropped into the red! The duel has ended with a tie! That ends the tournament folks!" The speaker was heard calling out, and Naruto groaned and pushed himself back up. Pyrrha moved back up as well, and Naruto frowned deeply, before he started to head back towards the waiting room.

"Hey..." Pyrrha said, before she noticed that Naruto was already walking away.

 **-Waiting Room-**

"Oh, and a tie, looks like somebody need a bit more training. Then again, that girl's level was something else. I would say she is good enough to qualify for Beacon as she is now." Qrow commented to Naruto when he saw Naruto come back into the waiting room. Qrow hadn't made any bets on victor, so he had lost nothing. Only a single person had bet on a tie, so that person must be feeling really lucky right now.

"Whatever..." Naruto said with a frown as he took off his scarf, and grabbed his shirt from Qrow, before he started to take off the long sleeved shirt. It was soon replaced by a black, tight, shirt without sleeves and a high neck on it. There was a red stripe going down the middle, and on Naruto's stomach, in the middle of the thick red stripe, was a black swirl. Naruto put his scarf back around his neck, this time without it covering his face.

"Hey, don't bet all pouty, you got to the finals, and tied with somebody two years your older. I wouldn't be surprised if you caught the eye of a headmaster of a major school." Qrow tried to cheer up Naruto, before he saw the door opening up. Naruto was removing the contacts from his eyes.

Pyrrha walked in with wide eyes when she saw Naruto taking off his wig, and his golden (red tinted) locks flowed out. Naruto opened his eyes, and he looked towards Pyrrha. His eyes widened, and Pyrrha gasped when she saw _beautiful_ blue eyes. His hair was so much different, but it went so well with his face and eyes. Her cheeks were dusted with red, but not enough for Naruto to notice it.

'His face...' Pyrrha thought, since she didn't know what it was, but something about him just called to her. "Sorry, I just came to say... good match. I would really like to fight you again Summer..." Pyrrha told Naruto, and Qrow nudged Naruto in the shoulder, before walking out.

"Naruto..." Naruto told Pyrrha, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?" Pyrrha questioned, not sure what to make of the random word.

"Naruto, my name is Naruto Rose... Summer Branwen is simply an alias." Naruto explained to her, since he didn't need to hide his name from her. Pyrrha smiled, before she thought about it.

"Naruto... rolls off the tongue. I like it, but why Summer Branwen?" Pyrrha asked, honestly curious about it.

"Summer is my mom's name... and everyone is always telling me how much I act like her, or how I remind them of her... Branwen is just my uncle and aunt's last name. Uncle Qrow picked it out for me." Naruto told her, and Pyrrha extended her hand to Naruto.

"Well, Naruto... are you doing anything later?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, who looked towards his uncle, only to find he was not there.

"... I guess not, want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded as he took her hand. The two smiles at each other, before they packed up and started to make there way out.

Thus started a new friendship.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Light and Darkness

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" Naruto asked as he walked through the house, confused. It had been about 2 years since he had fought against Pyrrha, and while Taiyang had come to admit that Naruto had grown stronger, he still refused to allow Naruto to enter Signal Academy. He also didn't think Naruto's dream of becoming a huntsman was a good one, even though Yang and Ruby were both Signal students now.

Of course, Naruto's bigger concern was the hole in the wall, and the burn mark around it.

He had just come back from this year's Mistral Tournament, another draw with Pyrrha at the end, and "Summer Branwen" was becoming quite the celebrity. Now, even people on Patch had heard of Summer Branwen, something that bothered Naruto. Since Raven was still alive, and while Qrow "got around" with the ladies Taiyang didn't believe him to be a father yet. Also, since Summer and Raven had been close friends, Taiyang was under the assumption that Raven had another child, and named that child after Summer.

Yang believed that she had a mysterious Half-Brother somewhere in the world, and she wasn't wrong either. That was the only funny part of it, that Yang was completely correct in her guess that this "Summer Branwen" was her half brother.

Only Ruby knew the truth, since Naruto had come clean to her about it, and unlike Taiyang and Yang who refused to watch him train, Ruby did watch and she was able to match the fighting styles. She had seen a Summer-Pyrrha fight over the TV, and she had taken notice of it.

Similar, or the same, weapons meant little as of proof.

Yang's weapon was actually a mass produced weapon, it came in various colors. Her's were shotgun gauntless, yellow, and they were bracelets when they were deactivated. Ruby had a Sniper-Scythe, Cresent Rose, that she made herself.

"Yang stubbed her toe and discovered her Semblence." Ruby told Naruto, who raised an eyebrow as he looked towards Yang.

"No really, what happened?" Naruto asked again. That was without a doubt the weirdest answer he could have imagined. Normally, you would discover your Semblence after you had been training with aura for awhile. Naruto, who had his aura unlocked at birth, discovered his Semblence when he was a child and put under stress. Yang and Ruby, who rather recently in the last few years, got their auras activated at Signal Academy, were training to discover their Semblences.

Qrow was helping Ruby discover hers, while Yang was accepting help from Taiyang, seeing as both Uncle and Father were teachers at Signal Academy.

"I stubbed my toe, and it hurt... but the rest of me felt awesome. I need to watch my hair though." Yang said as she showed off her long blond locks.

"She takes damage, and her aura turns that damage into energy. She then stores it in her hair, and she can release that energy in the form of increased strength and flames. She also activates it when she gets angry." Taiyang explained for Yang, to Naruto. Naruto whistled, that sounded like a dangerous and awesome Semblence. It also seemed like it was aura taxing, but Yang was like Naruto, with a good amount of aura.

Of course, Naruto had a Semblence was was much more aura taxing.

"I am still trying to figure out mine... though we know it makes rose petals." Ruby said with a frown. She was going to be the last of the siblings to learn her semblence, even considering the fact that her _younger twin_ had discovered his before her.

"Well... Huh, I don't have anything for that. Some people take a long time to discover theirs." Naruto told Ruby. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't just do that. A Semblence was an extension of themselves, it took their deepest, most unchangable part, and it showed it. A Semblence was the aura's tangible form that responded to the personality and soul of the user.

It wasn't known to change either, if the user changed, the aura reflected the person they were when they learned of it.

Yang's Semblence could be her soul's way of showing she wanted to turn her pain into strength, and grow stronger for some reason.

"I want to learn it now though, I wish I could hurry up and learn it. I hate waiting for things! Why can't everything just happen faster!?" Ruby complained as she sank deeper into the couch. Naruto smiled awkwardly at that, and he already figured out what her Semblence would be. He had LONG since known what her semblence would more than likely be. Ruby was an impatient girl, she wanted to do everything fast, and she was hyper. Naruto had little doubt that her Semblence would find a way to increase her speed.

"Why don't I bake some cookies?" Naruto offered as he started to walk towards the kitchen, and he took off a apron that was hanging off a hook.

"Chocolate chip!" Ruby called out to him, and he rolled his eyes. Of course it would be her favorite type of cookie. He might as well put strawberry icing on top of the cookies, and then Ruby would never stop eating them.

"I'm good, I'm watching my figure... I've been gaining weight lately." Yang complained below her breath, and Taiyang snorted. Yang was weight-sensative, like many women, she was looking at the scale going up in number. It was mostly because she was maturing, she had hit puberty a few years back, and it was really getting her now.

She was developing a figure on par with her mother, in a year or two, her body would finish growing and she would more than likely look like a carbon copy of her mother. With his hair color that is.

'I have no idea where the purple eyes came from. Raven had red eyes, and I have blue ones... maybe the colors mixed together?' Taiyang thought to himself as he watched Naruto making cookies. Naruto's hair had grown a little longer, and Taiyang didn't bother telling Naruto to cut it. Naruto's bangs had grown, and now it was starting flatten. His bideburns and the back of his hair had nearly grown to his shoulders, with the bangs on the left coming a little above his eye.

Taiyang felt a pang in his heart when he saw Naruto wearing Summer's apron, with his hair growing out to be more like hers as well. Naruto already had his mother's beautiful (handsome for Naruto) face and her personality. Seeing Naruto growing up, not just Naruto but all his kids, just really hit home for him.

"All your weight goes right to your boobs, seriously Yang, stop getting taller than me." Naruto told her, his mood playful at the moment. He was short, sue him, he had JUST started his own puberty. He didn't even come from a tall family, Taiyang was a few inches shorter than Qrow, and Qrow was maybe a little taller than 6 foot. Summer was also very shorter, so he had shortness in his DNA.

"I'm always going to be bigger than you, I'm your _big_ sister." Yang joked with him, and Naruto flicked a chocolate chip at her.

"I'm a big sister too." Ruby reminded Yang, but it didn't work so well. Naruto was a few inchs taller than Ruby. She took the chocolate chip off of the floor, and ate it anyway. Taiyang opened his scroll, before he sighed and got up.

"I'll be home late tonight. Yang, you are in charge, watch after your siblings. Naruto, don't forget to take your meds... You too Yang." Taiyang reminded his children. Ruby didn't really have any problems that needed meds, and she had cookies, so she would be fine for now. Naruto rolled his eyes, he didn't even need the meds anymore. His body was finally mature enough to have grown used to the amount of aura he had.

Yang had PTSD, and had to take medication otherwise she had trouble sleeping.

"I know Dad, sheesh, it isn't like I haven't been on meds for years now. I won't just forget, I'm not Naruto." Yang got some teasing in. She looked towards Naruto with a smirk on her face, having enjoyed getting a good dig in. Naruto hated taking medication, then again, Naruto hated everything to do with hospitals and doctors, medication included. "What say you Na-" Yang started to say.

She did not finish her sentence.

She could not finish her sentence when a flying Ruby tackled her, or rather, was thrown at her by Naruto. Ruby and Yang groaned on the floor, while Naruto smirked. Ruby had been trying to be sneaky and eat the cookie dough out of the bowl. Yang had just said the wrong thing, so Naruto combined their punishments into one. He picked up Ruby, and flung her across the room at Yang using his Semblence.

"Whyyyyyyyy...?" Ruby pitifully moaned out, while Yang had Ruby's butt pressing down on her face at the moment.

"I swear to god Ruby, if you fart I will kill you." Yang threatened Ruby, and she could feel Ruby's butt clench. Yang pushed the younger girl off of her, before she sat back up and glared at Naruto, who pointed a beater at her.

"Don't mess with the cook. Anyway, I have in a date in a few hours, take these cookies and do not tell Dad I left the house." Naruto said as he showed them the cookies as he placed them in the oven. Naruto took off the apron, while Yang narrowed her eyes.

A date? Naruto, her 'defenseless' little brother, had a date with some unknown girl/boy... what, she didn't know the gender yet.

Her brother had both male and female admirers out there, and had been asked out by a guy before. It actually happened rather often, Naruto's "Fox-like" features were considered very attractive, combined with his kind personality and the face he got from their mother made him a very well liked person. Everyone on Patch knew who Naruto was, he killed Grimm when he was but a little boy, and had a liking of the boy.

"Gross." Ruby grumbled, she hated being seperated from Naruto. The two spent almost all of their free time together. She hated when he went to Mistral fight in that tournament, and she hated when Naruto went places without her. He was HER best friend, her brother, her twin. 'Naruto, who are you dating?' Ruby asked Naruto mentally.

Twin telepathy for the win.

'This girl I met, didn't exactly say much to me. Actually, she didn't say a word to me at all. I met her when I was shopping for a birthday present for Yang.' Naruto responded back to Ruby, who seemed to gain a glint in her eye.

'Oh yeah, what did you get Yang? I got her a poster of her favorite boy-band.' Ruby asked Naruto, since Yang really didn't have much she really wanted as a gift.

'I got her a nice locket, and I put a picture of you in one half, and me in the other.' Naruto thought to Ruby, while Yang looked between Naruto and Ruby. She could see that they were talking to each other in a way that she could not hear them.

"Hey! Stop using twin telepathy, and tell me what you are talking about!" Yang shouted out as she threw a tantrum.

Ruby and Naruto shared a laugh at her annoyance.

 _ **-Location Change-**_

"I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful... and this is the first step for me." Cinder spoke as she leveled an arrow at her mother's heart. She had fully grown into a tall woman, and she wore a shorter red dress. At the moment her body was covered with small scraps from her battle with her mother. She carried two swords that connected to form a bow, and she had an arrow all ready to be fired.

Her yellow eyes narrowed at her mother, on her knees, tired and out of aura, blood coming from her lips seeing as she already had an arrow piercing her right lung.

Cinder released an arrow, but lowered her target so that she pierced cruely pierced her mother's stomach, prologing her death until _she_ had, had enough. Ash grunted in pain, though she refused to scream. Her daughter had betrayed her, the years of preaching destiny to Cinder had taken a toll on the girl's mental state. Now, her daughter was mor cruel than she ever was, but she wasted nothing. Cinder had allowed her to live the passed few years without enacting her anger, simply because Cinder wanted to learn everything that Ash had known.

The girl had learned how to use people, play on their emotions, and she had gained all of Ash's cruelity.

"Heh... heheh... torture me all you want my daughter. I doesn't make you any less of a failure. You may have killed me... but I can see it. Your destiny is... I have seen it in the eyes of a young boy. You should remember him-" Ash started a lecture, before Cinder shot her through the thigh, missing the vitals in the leg completely. Cinder had heard as much for most of her life, she had been forced to listen to her mother going on about how that boy who possessed a powerful light would crush her darkness.

She had been forced to listen to how unless she trained herself to exhaustion, and forced herself to overcome her limits, that she was doomed to dying.

"I have had enough of your nonsense. That boy will fall to my will one way or another, and when he falls... as you said, there will be nothing left to stand in the way of my destiny. I will watch humanity _burn_." Cinder said as she shot her mother through the heart, and the woman gasped and grabbed at the arrow in her chest. Ash fell to her side, and she looked up at the daughter who she had ruined.

The little angel she had forced to fall into darkness, and she felt regret, partially because her abuse of this girl had caused her to grow into the cruel woman who was taking her life. Partially because she should have been _more_ cruel and broken her daughter to the point that she was incapable of thinking for herself, and needing to rely on her orders. Finally, her last regret was something a bit more honest with herself.

"You were... a tool... you still... are a tool. Killing me... will not change... your destiny." Ash spoke, before Cinder stepped on the side of her neck and took aim with a final arrow.

"Don't think, obey." Cinder spoke the words she had heard all of her life to the one who spoke them to her. "Now, I want you to _obey_ this command... and die knowing you created the tool of your destruction." Cinder spoke as she looked her mother in the eyes.

"I might die... but you will... never be your own... person. You are only... a pale... imitation... of me." Ash spoke with a smirk on her face. Her smirk was frozen on her face when an arrow pierced her skull, and her final expression showed Cinder just what she could become like one day.

"... I am no imitation mother, because I have already surpassed you. You were destined to create the one who would destroy you." Cinder stated, knowing her mother could never heard her again. She got another arrow out, before the tip ignited into flames. She shot her mother's body, and it was set aflame as well.

Cinder took a deep breath, and allowed herself to truly enjoy her first breath of air as a woman free of the restraints her mother had placed on her.

Now _she_ was the Queen.

She would need to find herself some Pawns.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Fall

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Naruto asked as he sat down at the edge of a fountain in a park in Vale. It was a bit later in the evening, Naruto was about 20 minutes late considering he lived on an island off the coast of Vale, he didn't have the most reliable of transportation. Naruto was dressed in his nicest clothes, or rather, the nicest clothes that Ruby had picked out for him.

Yang would try and sabotage the date rather than allow him the chance to date anyone.

"Not at all Naruto." A woman, a few years older than him, maybe 16 years old, said as she stood up. She had a deeper tan skin, and her hair was shoulder length and a deeper brown color. She had golden yellow eyes, and she wore a rather simple white blouse with a brown leather corset over it, and a green cape over her shoulders. She had black shorts, with brown stockings leading to armored shin guards.

She seemed happy, and she stood at a height taller than Naruto (damn the short genes of his parents!).

"Sorry Amber, so, what did you have in mind for the date?" Naruto asked her with a smile on his face. This was his first date, and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Planned... lets just see where this takes us Naruto... or... Summer." Amber teased Naruto with his secret persona.

She had watched his match with Pyrrha last year, and she had figured out who he was, since in her travels the only person she had ever seen use a weapon like Naruto's (not a scythe, but a sword/scythe that used the sheath as part of the scythe). The scythe was recognized as the most dangerous weapon, even without adding a gun to it. Since Naruto (Summer) had gained more fame, the scythe had become recognized as dangerous again.

Now, people thinking they could master the scythe injured themselves, and the scythe had been restricted, now, you could only learn to use a scythe if you paid a scythe master to teach you how to do it.

Some teenagers even cut a leg off trying to learn how to use one without guidance.

"Please don't call me that, I go by Naruto. So, want to walk around? This is a nice park, I have always loved trees." Naruto told Amber as he looked at the falling leaves when the wind blew. He truly did love the site of a leaf falling to the ground. It was such a beautiful sight, and Amber looked at the trees as well.

"I love the fall season, come. Lets walk." Amber said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and led the way through one of the paths through the trees. It wasn't a park for children, this was a park more well known for being a good date site. Amber slowed her pace, and she held onto Naruto's hand.

She just enjoyed the nature walk.

"Me two, I love the month of october... the trees are so pretty then. So Amber, tell me about yourself." Naruto suggested to her, and she placed a finger to her lower lip as she thought on that.

"Well, I love children... and I don't eat meat. I love apples, they are my favorite of all the foods. I don't have anything against people who do eat meat though. I just think since we have so many Grimm in the world, we shouldn't kill the few _friendly_ animals just for food." Amber said to him, trying to explain her way of life without Naruto judging her for it. People always looked at her funny when she said she didn't eat meat, so she just sort of got used to explaining it.

If she could eat meat and not kill animals, it would be great.

"I'm not judging, I hate eating veggies. I mean, I'm not picky or anything... put it on a plate and I will eat it... I just don't enjoy veggies." Naruto admitted to having his own quirk. "Oh, and I _love_ ramen." Naruto said with a shiver of delight.

"I would offer to take you to a ramen place, but I don't exactly have any money." Amber said to him, she was broke at the moment.

"Me too, I used up my allowance on dust." Naruto said as he showed Amber his pack of Ice Sticks, his newest type of Dust Stick.

"You use those to fight right? Wait! This is a date, lets avoid turning this into a dick measuring contest." Amber stated to Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders. He tossed a Ice Stick into his mouth. The end gained a little bit of frost over it, and Amber raised an eyebrow when part of the frost crumbled away. Naruto breathed in the ice dust/mint combination.

Kissing him would be a wonderful experience to be sure.

She thought that _purely_ from a statement point of view. It was a fact that Naruto would have pleasant cool breath, and it would have a minty smell to it.

"Oh look, it is a crow." Naruto pointed out to Amber, who looked into the tree, and saw a crow staring towards them. She nodded, since it was a pretty large crow, actually, it seemed to be staring very intently at them.

"Yeah, but it is kind of old and creepy looking." Amber pointed out, and the crow took flight at that moment and flew above them.

Bird poop landed on Amber's shoulder a second later.

"... Wow, that crow reacts the same way my uncle Qrow reacts to being called old." Naruto commented with humor in his tone. Amber sighed in annoyance, and she took off her cloak. She would have to wash it later to get the poop out of it.

"Your uncle poops on people?" Amber asked with a glare towards the crow as it landed on another tree branch.

"Well... not that I know of. He just gets annoyed, we call him Drunkle Qrow... well I call him that. He is a total perv though." Naruto said, and the crow in the tree palmed it's beak with it's wing. It sent Naruto a betrayed look, and Amber raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, and don't even get me _started_ on my Dad." Naruto said, and Amber sent Naruto an amused look.

"Go ahead, get started. I would very much like to hear it." Amber giggled as she spoke.

"Well... You know, I would actually rather not talk about it. I think... the only people in my family who would even like to meet you is my uncle and twin sister." Naruto said to Amber with a frown, and she nudged him in the arm.

"Cheer up, you are on a date with a hot older girl. I think you are doing pretty well for yourself there. I'm surprised you are single actually." Amber admitted after a moment's thought. Naruto was a rather handsome young man, and he had a toned body, a bit on the thin side at the moment, but he would fill out later in life no doubt. "I mean, I am single simply because I can never find a guy who... matches my style." Amber bragged a little, only a little.

"Matches your style?" Naruto asked with a small laugh.

"I like a guy who can help me smile and unwind, somebody loyal to their family and friends. When I saw you shopping for your sister, I figured I would give you a chance. Sorry for not saying anything, I was a bit nervous... now I feel better though." Amber told Naruto, her smile brighter than before. She didn't know if she had any feelings for Naruto, and she most likely didn't at the moment, but she would like to try and develop them.

"Cool, so, what is your dream?" Naruto questioned, grin in place as usual.

"I just want to travel the world, helping people where I can until I can't do that anymore. What about you, do you have a dream... oh, a nice bench." Amber pointed out as she pulled Naruto towards a bench, and she sat them down there. The leaves were swaying gently in the wind around them, and Amber leaned back with a smile, while Naruto thought about his answer.

"I want to be a huntsman, and defend the world that my mom believed in." Naruto said with determination, and nothing but determination, in his eyes.

"Summer right?" Amber asked with a tilted head, and Naruto nodded.

"She died on a mission, but she was a super mom. She fought grimm and made awesome cookies. She believed that everyone deserved a second chance, and that everyone deserved to be treated with love. I want to be just like her." Naruto said with his smile softer than before. Amber placed her hand on top of Naruto's, before he looked at her, and she smiled.

"Then you are just like her. You believe in the same thing she did, and you are filled with the same love as her. I'm sure that she is looking down on you with pride, right now." Amber told him with genuine happiness that she had met somebody like him. The crow in the tree flew off, seemingly satisfied with what Amber had said to Naruto.

"Thanks Amber, it means a lot to hear you say that. I am really glad I gave this a chance." Naruto told her, and she nodded.

"Your welcome, but this date isn't over yet!" Amber told Naruto as she pulled him up and started to walk with him fast, pulling him along at her pace.

They passed by a tree, not knowing that Qrow was smiling with his arms crossed behind it, satisfied that Naruto and Amber were getting along well. He had been very suspcious when two such important people suddenly met and tried their hand at dating. It would seem that he didn't have to worry about it though, Amber was a good girl, and would not break his nephew's heart.

Qrow jumped into the tree, before a crow came out of the top of the tree and flew off into the distance.

His nephew was going to be just fine.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Fall of a Maiden

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This does not seem like the best of ideas." Pyrrha spoke to Naruto with a raised eyebrow as the two of them walked together, after yet another Mistral Tournament. Pyrrha had grown taller, now standing at 6'0" tall, and she had ditched her old armor completely. Now she wore a leather top that showed off her cleavage and her stomach, with her shoulders fully exposed. She wore a brown skirt with a red hip cape around it, and she now wore her armor over her legs with bronze leggings. Of course, her breasts had grown to a size that Naruto would have normally noticed as larger than Yang's boobs.

Her long hair was currently hidden inside of a wig, a short haired blue wig, and her vivid green eyes were hidden behind sunglasses AND blue contacts.

Pyrrha put a shirt on over her armor, a black turtleneck, and she put a motorcycle helmet on her head.

Naruto was already dressed in his "Summer Branwen" persona, and he had a grin on his face.

"It's cool, everything is cool. I wanted to do this with Amber..." Naruto trailed off, and Pyrrha nodded her head jealously.

Amber, Naruto's girlfriend... ex-girlfriend who had gone missing. All Naruto had gotten from Amber was a text telling him that she was breaking up with him. Naruto hadn't so much as left his room for a week after that. Amber never gave him a reason why she needed to leave, she just left and broke up with him. The worst part was that they had been really happy together, very happy.

Of course, they had been dating for a little longer than a month, so while Naruto as broken up about it at first, he did get over it... to some level.

Pyrrha was just jealous of Amber, and spiteful that the girl had, had Naruto as a boyfriend, and was still dumb enough to break up with him.

"She is gone, so I'm a replacement then?" Pyrrha asked with her blue (contacts) eyes narrowing, and Naruto felt danger.

"What!? Nope, I was just thinking you and me are rivals, so this would be fun. You are like my best friend!" Naruto told her, and Pyrrha slumped a little, because "Best Friend" was still "Friend". She was in the Rival Zone, the Friend Zone, and the Best Friend Zone. She didn't want to be in those zones... well she did, but the zone she really wanted to be in was the "Girlfriend Material Zone".

After their tournament matches, all of the guys that she thought of as possible dating material... proved themselves to either be far inferior to Naruto, or they gave up on trying to woe her before even trying. People, men and women (Pyrrha was Bisexual) immediently assumed that she was too good for them.

Only Naruto saw himself as her equal, and proved it everytime they met each other.

"Yeah, friends... and friend enter illegal underground races together." Pyrrha said as she sat on the back of Naruto's Stinger, his motorcycle. His motorcycle was a mass produced crotch rocket in the colors yellow with a black stripe going across the side. Of course, the internal workings were different.

Naruto had a mechanical genius as a sister, and a motorcycle girl as a sister as well.

"Well, I was thinking that this place would have some information on a woman that my sister is looking for. Also, it is a motorcycle race, does that NOT sound fun?" Naruto asked her with a grin. It was an illegal race, but it was still a race, only with more danger.

"It does sound... a little fun." Pyrrha told him, and Naruto started to put a helmet over his head, before he heard a shout out.

"Hello there BROTHER!" A familiar voice shouted out to him, and Naruto groaned in annoyance, it was only a matter of time before this happened.

Naruto nearly choked on his breath when he noticed what Yang was wearing.

She was wearing a black tube-top, replacing her usual yellow one with an even smaller black one, and she had on her black hot-pants, the shortest type of short shorts, without her usual hip cape. Her jacket was long forgotten, exposing her massive cleavage to anyone who look a moment to look at it. Her eyes were red, showing anger, and Naruto forced himself to stay calm.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked her, and Yang drove up next to him on her own motorcycle.

"Imagine my surprise when I come to Mistral to find information about you, and here you are. Your last name is Branwen. What is your mother's name?" Yang asked Naruto, who looked back at Pyrrha, who was making sure that Yang didn't take notice of her.

"You didn't even introduce yourself beautiful." Naruto said, and he nearly gagged at what he did. Pyrrha gave him a raised eyebrow, though it was invisible with the sunglasses and helmet.

"Leona Branwen." Yang lied about her own name as she crossed her arms under her chest. Naruto wanted so badly to call bullshit on her for that. Unlike him, who was disguising himself and his name, Yang just changed her clothes and her name. She was barely trying, and she was using her similar appearance to a television character to make the fake name even more obvious.

If he called her out though, then she would realize it was him.

"I'm Summer Branwen, and this is... Winter Shore." Naruto introduced a surprised Pyrrha, seeing as she hadn't thought far ahead enough to have a name prepared.

"Tell me your mom's name, or you won't be having kids in the future." Yang threatened Naruto, and the other racers started to show up and line up. More than just motorcycles started to show up, and most people were wearing similiar jumpsuits and helmets, but they had different types of rides. That, or all you could see was their car.

"I thought this was suppose to be a motorcycle race?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Was kid, was. Now it is all vehicles allowed." Another racer's voice came from inside of a car, and Naruto looked towards Yang.

"I'll answer your question, if you beat me in a race." Naruto told Yang with his smirk hidden behind his scarf. His hidden whisker marks being the only thing from Yang instantly figuring out his identity. Yang put on her sunglasses, before she nodded to him. She would win the race, and make him tell her everything that he knew.

"Here is a hint though, I have been meaning to tell you about myself... Yang Xiao Long." Naruto told her, and she smirked at him, amused with how her fake name didn't fool him. She blinked for a moment, before a hot woman stepped in front of the vehicles. Engines started to rev up, and Naruto got out a cigarette, before he put it in his mouth.

"Summer, I think this is a bad idea. If she wins-" Pyrrha was going to tell him, but Naruto shook his head.

"Then I just have to win, don't I Winter?" Naruto asked her with a wide grin on his face, and Pyrrha nodded slowly. She couldn't get used to not being called by her name, so she was curious about how Naruto got so used to being called Summer.

She didn't know that Qrow and Taiyang would call Naruto Summer when they got a bit too drunk.

"I under-" Pyrrha started to say, before Naruto let out a shout when the flag was dropped. She hung onto Naruto tightly when all of the racers started to rush off. She had never had the wind go across her body with such intensity before. She was nearly thrown off right away, while Naruto's shivers of excitement were felt through her body. "-STAND!?" Pyrrha finished her thought.

*BOOM*

"Huh!?" Yang called out as she glanced to her left side, and she saw a car start to transform with an explosion of the engine. It gained mass, before a gatling gun came out of it, and jet engines came out of the sides. The other vehicles started to change as well, one of them gained a tank cannon. A motorcycle gained bladed wings on the sides. Every single racer had weapons and their ride change shape.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted, and he lowered his speed when a spear was launched at his wheel. It stabbed in front of him, and Naruto turned slightly to go around it. He grabbed it when he passed by it, before he started to spin it like a scythe. He tossed the spear and it stabbed into a cannon that was aimed at Yang.

This was TOO much for information gathering.

He was just trying to get information on Raven so that he could help his sister find closure in her life, but now things were getting more and more complicated.

"I'll use my Semblence to protect Yang, you just focus on us." Pyrrha told him low enough for only him to hear. She would stop any weapons from hitting Yang. Naruto spat a ball of flames in front of him, and it hit the ground in front of his bike. Naruto increased his speed to almost it's max speed and it scattered the fireball using the wheel. Fireballs started to shoot off of the wheel in all directions, hitting without damaging other cars, slowing them down.

"You aren't getting away from me!" Yang shouted as she pushed the petal to the metal and rushed towards him, going full speed and passing him.

Yang made herself a target the second she took the lead of the race.

Pyrrha stopped Yang from being turned into mush via missles, and she changed the directions of the missles launched at Yang. Pyrrha brought them towards them, and Naruto drove in avoidance of them. He started to catch up with Yang, before he and Yang had to take a sharp turn. The others behind them had to take the same sharp turn.

*krrrrrshcha*

A card crashed into another car, before both cars flipped onto each other. Naruto saw another motorcycle driver pull out a gun and aim it at the wheels of a car. Naruto spat a fireball and hit the gun out of that man's hand. Yang was too into the road in front of her to care about the people around them. Naruto surpassed her speed when he used his aura to ignite the fuel inside of his ride, Dust was used in vehicles as well. Flames shot out from behind his ride, and he went much faster than Yang.

Yang's hair burst into flames and shot her helmet off of her head, before flames came out of the exhaust of her ride as well.

"Do you even know where you are going!?" Pyrrha shouted out as she defended them from missles from behind. Naruto nodded his head, before he glanced over at Yang. She glanced back at him, before she ducked her head at the same time as Naruto. Pyrrha ducked a second later when they started to take a shortcut. "I am never doing this again!" Pyrrha told Naruto.

'Shit!' Yang thought when her engine cut off, and she lost control over it completely. Her ride fell onto it's side, and she went flying forward.

Naruto drove ahead of her and caught her in one of his arms, before he slowed down to a froced stop as the other racers passed by them. Yang's Bumblebee skid towards them, while Yang looked at Naruto in surprise. Naruto allowed Yang to get on her feet, before he gave her a wordless nod and started to drive off before she could ask anything.

Yang watched him go with wide eyes.

"Na... Naruto?" Yang questioned with confusion, because for a split second, when she looked at "Summer" she had seen the image of her step-mother, Summer. It was in his eyes, the kindness and overflowing amounts of love and forgiveness.

Was Summer... her brother?

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

"Guh... this hurts." Naruto said as he pulled over when he was a good distance away, and he looked at his side. Naruto moved his hand off of his side, and Pyrrha gasped when she saw something.

It was a piece of motorcycle, Yang's motorcycle.

He had gotten a small piece of metal lodged into his body, and he groaned and fell off of his bike. Pyrrha hopped off to help him, and she pinched the metal, and pulled it out of him. Blood squirted, before Naruto used his aura to heal it. The metal wasn't very big, no bigger than a few inches, and it didn't even hit close to his vitals.

"Naruto, no more stuff like this. I know you hate being treated like glass, but this is too much. What could have made you want to risk this much?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and he groaned, healed or not, his side hurt still.

"Yang deserves to meet her mother, I know the scum of a city usually know stuff like this. I wanted to win the race and get some information for her. I also... wanted to find Amber." Naruto admitted at the end, and Pyrrha nodded sadly.

They had barely started dating, but Pyrrha and Naruto still kept in touch, and Naruto told her right away when he started to date Amber. Normally they kept thier messages to each other a minimum, so they nobody found out about Naruto being Summer, but Naruto was really happy when he met somebody he had so much in common with. Somebody he had genuine fun with.

Pyrrha disliked Amber, because the woman didn't know what she had missed out on by breaking Naruto's heart.

 _ **-With Amber-**_

"Na... Naruto... I'm sorry." Amber moaned in pain as she tried to crawl away from her chasers. She had an arrow stabbed into the back of her leg, and another one stabbing her in the ribs. Amber was leaving behind blood where she walked, and she tried to get away from the three people who had put her into this state.

When she had broken up with Naruto, it had been because Ozpin told her that she would have to go into hiding again.

Now though, she had been found and the people were chasing her down. She had tried to kill her enemies, and she fought her hardest, but they were better than her. Thier teamwork had defeated her, and now, without so much as a drop of aura, she was taking real hits. She hobbled to try and run away.

Burning yellow eyes followed behind her.

"Well well, it seems destiny is a funny thing. So you know him as well? You might have just saved your life." Cinder spoke as she found Amber. Her partners were still searching in other parts of the forest at the moment. Amber's eyes were lit aflame, and she shot a ball of lighting at Cinder, who leaned out of the way of it.

She slapped Amber and knocked her to the ground.

"You... stay away from... Naruto, you bitch." Amber gasped out at Cinder, who gave her an amused look.

"Oh, I'm a bitch alright. That boy, as my own mother, thought was destined to... snuff out my darkness. I wonder though, how do you know him?" Cinder asked as she put a glove over her right hand. She summoned a Grimm big to her hand, and Amber's eyes widened in horror when she saw the bug staring at her.

She went to grab her staff, before she was stabbed through the hand, and her dominant hand was nailed to the ground.

"Ah!" Amber shouted in pain, before black silk stuck to her face, and Amber screamed in pain when yellow energy was sucked out of her body and into Cinder's body.

Cinder stopped halfway through when one of her eyes was lit aflame, and the bug stopped what it was doing prematurely. It went back into the glove, and instead of fading away, the glove stayed in existance. Cinder took the glove off, before a tattoo formed on her back.

"I'll come back for the other half later... of course, once a Maiden has had her powers drained, she is destined to die. I just have to wonder... How will the boy take your death?" Cinder asked out loud, and Amber collapsed on her side, her skin growing paler as her life slipped away. Cinder started to walk away, but not before she grabbed her Scroll and took a picture of Amber as she was.

Cinder vanished deeper into the forest, at the same time as Qrow appeared, having sensed Amber's powers activate.

He looked shocked when he saw that Amber was in the state she was in, before he picked her up.

He needed to get her to Ozpin!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto and Amber's past relationship will be explored later, and who knows, Naruto might have another girlfriend before he starts to go for Pyrrha. I wonder who it will be though?**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Tailed Beasts

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Naruto, you need to be careful... Yang is starting to think you are Summer." Ruby lectured Naruto while helping him rub an ointment onto his wound. The cut itself was gone, but the stabbed bone underneath it was still not fully healed. There were a large purple bruise on Naruto's ribcage at the moment, and it was very visible. Ruby was a little worried, but if Naruto could make the trip back home, without going to the hospital, then he was most likely okay.

"I'm sorry, I really want to help her find her mom, I just got carried away." Naruto admitted sadly, sometimes when he really got into something, he went to far.

He didn't mean to, but he had so much pent up energy, that he took some dangerous risks without thinking through things all the way.

"Okay, but be careful... My friends at school learned I had a brother today. Everyone was asking me questions about you." Ruby told him with a smaller, more gentle smile on her face. She was going to Patch, and she was only a few years away from getting into Beacon, hopefully. She was still struggling to figure out her Semblence, but she knew that when she got it, that it would really fit her. "Uncle Qrow is really helping me get stronger." Ruby told him, and he smiled at her.

"Thats good... I'm happy for you." Naruto told her, and Ruby could see the bitter look deep in his eyes, so she hugged him.

"I know Dad and Yang don't believe in you, but I know you will be my partner... Even if you never get into Beacon, just keep getting stronger. Then, we can team up when I graduate Beacon... and be awesome heroes together." Ruby tried ti encourage him, knowing what his deepest... second deepest fear was. She knew all five of his fears, though she thought a few of them were stupid, she still knew of them.

"... A parent should believe in their children, and support their dreams." Naruto mumbled, like he had heard those words somewhere before.

"Mom didn't want any of us to become hunters." Ruby told Naruto, because Taiyang had told her that little tidbit.

Summer didn't want ANY of her children to put themselves in danger, but she knew that it was more than likely going to happen anyway.

"Yeah, but Dad lets you and Yang go to Patch. I know he does it out a love... but I'm strong now. Why can't he accept that?" Naruto asked with his tone going more bitter. No matter how strong he got, Yang and Taiyang never accepted it. They denied his strength, and forced themselves to believe that he needed to be protected.

They thought that no matter how strong he got, he was made of glass and needed to be protected.

"I know, but I'm sure they will see one day... Hey, want to play that game we used to play?" Ruby offered Naruto with a giant grin, and he blinked for a second, before he heard a bark. Their new dog, a corgi named Zwei, walked into the room and looked towards them, before barking again and walking out of the room. Naruto watched the tiny dog go, and he covered his nose.

"Gross, dog fart! That little turd just farted." Naruto complained as he covered his nose, and he pulled down his shirt with his over hand, the bruise now covered with ointment.

Ruby started to pat on Naruto's back, and she was patting out a beat.

"Tailed Beast Counting Song!" Ruby sang out with a wide smile on her face, and Naruto gave her a small grin. It was a song that came to him in a vivid dream, and he taught it to Ruby. The song wasn't the most catchy, as in sell-worthy, of songs but it did very much ring with Naruto on some basis.

"All right, here we go!" Naruto sang out with her, and he started to pat down his thighs with a different, but complimentary beat, to what Ruby was patting down on his back.

"One, 'sleep is better than humans,' says Shukaku." Ruby started out the song with a smile when she saw that grin on Naruto's face. This song was all it would take to bring Naruto out of a funk, though it didn't work so well when Amber broke up with Naruto, and shattered his heart.

"Two, burning in fire, Matatabi." Naruto sang softly after her, and Ruby went with the beat and waited for half a second.

"Three, leave the water to Isobu." Ruby went over to sing, and she pictured a big water creature in her head whenever she sang this part. She always imagined something big and cute, like a giant turtle. She liked turtles.

"Four, hot as lava, Son Goku." Naruto went next again, they traded parts, last time they sang this Naruto started out, and Ruby would be on this line.

"Five, always on the run, Kokuo." Ruby sang, though her voice wasn't as good as Naruto's was for singing. Naruto was the families best singer, something Taiyang attributed to something he got from Summer. Yang was an okay singer, she loved doing it but she was only okay. She was okay as well, but Naruto had a downright silky voice for singing.

"Six, taking it easy and not in a hurry, Saiken." Naruto continued on where Ruby left off, and they both pictured a big, slow animals, like a slug or a snail.

Just taking it easy on a leaf, moving to it's own beat.

"Seven, the flying leaf insect, Chomei." Ruby continued on, and she almost broke the beat when she saw Yang open the door to their room. Yang almost interupted them, before she saw Naruto's BLOND hair, and she gave herself a small slap.

'Of course Naruto isn't Summer, Summer has black hair and red eyes. Anyway, I want to listen to this.' Yang thought to herself as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Eight, 'Yeah!' is all it needs, Gyuki." Naruto sang out, and he really got into the song, not noticing Yang was in the room with them.

"Nine, 'ko-kon' cries the mighty Kurama." Ruby went on, even though for some reason she truly felt that Naruto should be singing this part of the song.

"All the Tailed Beasts have finally come together. They're a little hard, but they're nice names. They're all splendid names. They're all wonderful names." Naruto, Ruby, and Yang sang together, alerting Naruto to Yang's appearance. Of course, he wasn't bother by it, she was his sister and she knew the words to the song as well.

Yang started to pound out a beat on her belly to compliment the ones Naruto and Ruby were patting out.

"Next up, the Jinchuriki! Here we go!" Yang went for the first time on her own during this song, and their singing had attracted the attention of their father in the living room, who got up and walked towards the bedroom. He stopped at the frame of the door, and he started to tap out a more hollow, beat to match them.

"One, with terrible bags under his eyes, Gaara." Taiyang went, and Naruto smiled with Ruby at how now almost everyone was singing the song with them.

"Two, with a silky voice like a cat, Yugito." Naruto continued off with his father, and Ruby started to pat her beat on Naruto's head.

"Three, the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura." Ruby more loudly sang than how low Naruto had just sung. The song's beat was inconsistant with all the different singers, but they didn't mind it. They enjoyed doing this as a family.

"Four, together for forty years, Four Tails and Roshi." Yang almost messed up as she sang, this part always messing with her, mostly because the wording was a little on the weird side.

"Five, tough and powerful, Han." Taiyang decided to go next, and he flexed his muscles as he sang. Yang and Ruby shook their heads at him, while Naruto snorted.

"Six, reserves and dressed in a kimono, Utakata." Naruto followed up after, and Ruby smiled, knowing what was next, and enjoying this part.

"Seven, the heart-warming kunoichi, Fu." Ruby sang, and she loved the heart-warming part, since that was what this song did to her. It made her feel good, knowing that her entire family had one thing they did together, no matter what. Nobody could stay mad while singing this song.

"Eight, he's got crazy rap skills, Killer Bee." Yang tried to make her lyrics sound like a rap, and she didn't do as well she would have popped she did.

"Nine, the Lead's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto sang, and he felt a twinge in his heart when he said that name, like it was important to him. Very important to him, though he had no clue why it felt so important.

"All the powerful Jinchuriki have finally come together. Can they become friends with the Tailed Beasts? They're all splendid shinobi. They're all wonderful shinobi." The family sang together, all of them, and that was the end of the song.

With that done, Taiyang looked towards them, before he started his way out.

"Naruto, what are you making for dinner tonight?" Taiyang asked his son, the person in the family that did the cooking. Naruto sent him a dull look for that.

"A serving of 'get off your butt and cook for yourself'. Seriously, why can't you cook?" Naruto asked his father. Since Naruto was old enough to cook, Taiyang had stopped buying instant meals and easy to make stuff. Now, he counted on Naruto for cooking, it was almost like he was trying to train Naruto in being a house husband for some woman someday. "... I just figured it out." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

That was exactly what Taiyang was doing.

"I'm hungry too, hey Dad, I met that Summer dude not too long ago. The guy seems to be related to me after all." Yang informed Taiyang, who seemed surprised at the information.

He would be having a talk with Qrow about this one.

"Okay, did you find out where Raven was?" Taiyang asked, and Naruto looked away from Yang and Taiyang.

"Nope, I don't think he knew either. I think he was trying to find out." Yang sighed, since she had been looking for Summer, because she believed he would know something about her mother. That, and she wanted to know if she was really related to the boy.

'Ruby, I will take you to a weapons shop, just give me an excuse to get us out of here!' Naruto thought to Ruby, because he was feeling guilty, and needed to get out of here before he revealed something.

Ruby's eyes gained a glint to them.

"Dad, Naruto promised that we would have a brother-sister twin date tonight! We are going to a movie, and eating out, and weapon shopping! We will see you later!" Ruby shouted out as she grabbed Naruto's hand and started to pull him with her. Finally, she had the alone time with her brother that she didn't get as much as she used to. She missed doing stuff with him alone, like watching a movie or just going to eat something.

"Can I come?" Yang asked as she pointed to herself.

Ruby stopped, and she gave Yang a look.

"... Nope, just me and my twin on this one. Isn't that right little bro?" Ruby asked Naruto, who looked down at her.

"Don't call me "little bro" when I am taller than you by a good few inches." Naruto told her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He was over a full hour younger than she was, so she had every right to call him her little brother.

Even if he was bigger than her.

"Okay then... little brother." Ruby teased Naruto, before she gulped when he stuck his finger in his mouth, and pulled it out wet.

She started to run, and Naruto started to give chase.

"Come here and accept your reward for being a "big sister" from your "little brother" then, come on!" Naruto's shout was heard through the house. Taiyang's stomach growled, and he looked at Yang.

"... I'm going to order a pizza, want anything?" Taiyang asked his eldest, and Yang thought about it. "No, good, we are getting cheese." Taiyang said, before she could answer.

"... Okay then, cheese it is." Yang shrugged, before Ruby's shriek was heard.

"EW!"

Naruto gave Ruby a wet willy.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 I Scream at Ice Cream

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh my gawd, this is the greatest sundae ever." Ruby gushed as she spooned some more ice cream into her mouth. It had been a wonderful twin date, not to be confused with a romantic date. They had gone to the movies, a kickass action flick staring Spruce Willis, and she had gotten a large popcorn with so much butter she was surprised she made it through the movie without having a heart attack. She and Naruto then went on a motorcycle ride through Vale, seeing the sights at such a high speed.

Now, they were going to a little ice scream shop, something she loved doing.

"I've had better, in Atlas they have this awesome little shop. Mom took me there when I was a kid." Naruto told Ruby, who had sparkles in her eyes.

Now she had to go to Atlas to get that ice cream.

"I didn't know Mom took you to get ice cream." Ruby said with a jealous tone, not because of the fact that Naruto got ice cream with their mother, but because he had such great ice cream. Naruto had been sickly as a child, and got treatments in other nations while his medication was being developed.

"Yeah, it was awhile back. I don't remember much about it though, I just know the sundae was awesome. Anyway, what do you want... to do..." Naruto trailed off when he noticed a very attractive looking woman walking across the shop towards another table. Ruby rolled her eyes at that, because she looked around and saw what Naruto's eyes were attracted to.

An attractive woman, how totally expected.

"Naruto, bro, little bro, little brother-" Ruby chanted, before she reached out and put a little ice cream on Naruto's nose to wake him out of his trance. "Ruby to Naruto, are the lights on?" Ruby asked, and Naruto licked his nose.

"Yeah, I'm home and the lights are on... Sorry, this is suppose to be about you and me tonight." Naruto apologized, but he had trouble, even more trouble than other teenagers his age.

The girl he had spotted seemed to be a little older than he and Ruby were, though she was a lot shorter, even though she was wearing heels. She stood at maybe 4'9" at the moment, though her face showed more maturity. She was super tiny, which Naruto found awesome since this would be the first girl (other than Ruby) that he didn't have to look up to. She had tri-colored hair, with it being pink, brown, with white streaks. She wore a black undershirt on, with a white jacket with pink cuffs and collar. She had her large cleavage exposed, and wore brown gloves on. She had brown pants, and tall white boots with brown buttons.

"She is cute, but why do you like girls so much?" Ruby asked Naruto, since she didn't care about romance, she found it strange that Naruto cared.

"Ever since I could remember hitting puberty, I feel like there has been this... romantic hole in my heart. That there is suppose to be somebody with me I'm missing." Naruto admitted lowly to Ruby.

It was like he was missing half of himself.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, wondering how he could be missing somebody, other than their mother. Naruto still had everyone in his life, other than the mentioned mother.

"I feel like I am missing somebody important to me, that is all. I don't know, but when I think I might be missing... a woman?" Naruto questioned with a deeper frown. It was like there was an important woman to him, just gone, and he needed something to fill the void that she had left.

Whoever "she" was.

"Whatever, no more lame love stuff. Lets talk about something better, I am close to figuring out my Semblence, Uncle Qrow says a few more training sessions, or an extreme situation, and I am good to go!" Ruby bragged with a grin on her face. She was so close to learning what her ability was, that she could literally taste it.

Like the fine dairy product she was eating.

The waitress, a young woman almost into her 20s, stopped in front of their table, and placed a sundae in front of Naruto.

"From the girl over there." The waitress stated, and there was a chocolate message on it. There was also a picture inside of a napkin, but Naruto didn't look at the picture just yet. Naruto saw that the name _Neopolitan_ was written in chocolate. Underneath that, there was more chocolate writing, it was a large sundae.

 _I enjoy ice cream, here is a special one for you_

"Thank you random girl, Neo!" Naruto called out to the girl, who waved at him with a lazy smile on her face. She didn't say a word, she just watched him get ready to eat the sundae. Ruby glared jeaously at the extra sundae that Naruto got. She already paid, with Naruto's money, their own check.

"While you flirt, I'm going to go outside and wait. You promised we could go weapon shopping after this. This is suppose to be just you and me, remember?" Ruby asked him, and Naruto gestured to the sundae.

"I know, I'll meet you in a minute. Let me just finish this and thank that girl." Naruto told his sister, and Ruby nodded as she stood up. It shouldn't take him more than 10 minutes to eat the entire thing, so she could wait that long. It was a nice night out, more than nice enough for her to enjoy the crisp winter air before it got _to_ cold.

"I'll see you in a minute, but no funny business mister." Ruby told him, even though he did not flirt with women, everyone in the family seemed to think he did. He had one relationship with Amber, and that was it. That one ended with heart break, even though he was looking for a relationship, he had standards.

"Yeah yeah, she isn't _that_ cute." Naruto grumbled to himself as he spooned the frozen treat into his mouth. Ruby was already outside now, and she would wait for him as she listened to her favorite music station on his motorcycle's radio. She didn't want to watch him eat ice cream when she already finished hers.

The sundae was good, at least that was a plus.

It even had white powder on it, powdered sugar, well he was going to have to work out later on to work this off.

"Naruto, hurry up!" Ruby surprised Naruto by coming back into the shop, just to say that, and Naruto blew ice cream out of his nose in surprise. He yelped and covered his offended bodypart, before he glared at Ruby for what she just caused him to do.

Naruto stood up, having only had a few bites of the sundae, and started to make his way out of the shop. He would have prefered to stay and finish it off, and then leave, but it would seem Ruby had some other plans for him.

"Sheesh Ruby, do you now how sensative my ears are? I trained myself to counter supersonic attacks by training all my senses. No need to shout." Naruto told her as he dug into his ear. Normally sounds didn't bother him, when he was listening for them or ready for them. Surprise sounds on the other hand, did just that, surprised him.

 _I... (...)lieve... day... under(...)d each... (...)er_

"Eh?" Naruto questioned when he heard a ghostly voice in his own mind, it was watery in how it sounded. Like a memory long gone playing in his head, though the voice sounded very familiar to him. He didn't catch all of the words though, just that the voice was familiar to him though.

"Eh what?" Ruby asked him, and she put a helmet on her head, and tossed his to him. Naruto put it on, before he sat on his bike, with Ruby joining him.

"So where to next?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. There were several weapon shops that Ruby would want to go to. Ruby pointed to the North, and that was the only indication he needed. He knew which one that she was wanting to go to.

Naruto's eyes went hazy for a brief moment, and he blinked his vision back to normal.

"You okay?" Ruby asked Naruto, who started to wobble. Naruto groaned, feeling sluggish now, like his head was spinning.

"What... is happening?" Naruto asked with a worried tone. He had no clue what was happening to his body right now. Ruby got off of the motorcycle, and she moved to catch Naruto when he fell off and onto his side. Naruto lost all sense of balance, and slammed into the ground harshly, but the pain didn't seem to come to him.

His vision was drifting in and out, and he could feel himself growing tired.

"Naruto! You okay!? Naruto! Come on, get back up, tell me what is wrong!" Ruby yelled at Naruto, worried for her brother.

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked to see the person who bought the sundae for Naruto standing behind her. She was holding her Scroll out to Ruby, and it had words running across the screen.

 _I drugged him, have fun sleeping._

"Eh?" Ruby asked, before she felt something hit the back of her skull when Neopolitan slammed her umbrella into her head. Ruby passed out onto the ground at that moment, the surprise hit getting her before she could respond with her aura. Ruby hit the ground, and at this point Naruto's eyes were barley open.

'I... have been... drugged? I'm... getting tired.' Naruto thought as sleep started to take him, and Neo pulled Naruto's arm over her shoulders as she lifted him up and started to walk with him. She was smiling a dark grin, not caring that she was openly kidnapping somebody for who knows what. Naruto struggled a little, but controlling his body was getting harder and harder.

 _Don't worry, I'll let you go when I've have my fun. Your disguise doesn't fool me... Summer Branwen._

Naruto could barely read the message on her Scroll, but he was filled with worry over "have my fun", and her knowing that Summer Branwen was a disguise, and that Summer Branwen was him to begin with. Neo had dark plans for Naruto, and she was showing the fact that she seemed to be pretty damn evil. She visibly enjoyed Naruto's worried face as he fell asleep.

'Ruby... Dad... Uncle Qrow... Yang... help.' Naruto thought as sleep fully took him.

Neo was long gone when the shop manager came out of the shop to help Ruby wake up.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto's memories are coming back slowly.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 After

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto walked through the streets slowly, without any real purpose to his steps. Naruto's clothes were ripped, with only his scarf remaining untouched. Naruto had small scratched on his body, and red marks stood without pride on his neck. Naruto looked at the ground with slightly dead eyes, wondering aimlessly as he tried to find not only where he was... but see if he could find any sort of marks.

He had been awake for awhile now, but until the last hour his body had been unresponsive to his desires, the drugs had kept him sedated. He wanted to struggle, and he had attempted to, but he couldn't. Whenever the drugs had been about to wear off, she would just force feed him more. Naruto couldn't freely move, and he hated what had been done to him.

That girl, Neopolitan, she was evil.

She was no sadist, she was truly evil. She enjoyed his despair, and the power she had held over him had only excited her even more. She had picked him as her target for drugging, because he was strong. She wasn't strong enough to beat him in a fair fight, so she took the ability to fight out of him. She had made him stay awake, and she had a mirror on the ceiling so that he could, so that he was forced to watch what she did to him.

She was not a normal sadist, she did everything she did with a cruel smile on her face, and she _enjoyed_ having power over him. She enjoyed stealing something he could never get back, and making his first memory of something important, something horrible.

She had spoken to him, and such a beautiful voice was wasted on such a horrible person.

She had stolen his virginity against his will.

She raped him.

'... I... I don't want to feel anything.' Naruto thought to himself as he stumbled, the drugs still having some effect on his body. The aches and pains in his body were proof of what she had done to him, and the emotions he was feeling would never be something he could forget.

She didn't kill him for a simple reason.

If she killed him, then he wouldn't have to live with what she did. By not killing him, he would always be forced to remember that he had something so important stolen. Instead of given freely, it had been taken against his will. He could never replace it, and now no matter who he fell in love with, it was impossible for him to give them his virginity. He would always be forced to remember the fact that he had sex with Neo. Some men might "brag" about having sex with such a hot woman.

Those men were not Naruto.

This had been painful for him, she had done this against his will, drugged him, and she left marks on his body forcefully. She had shown him her cruel smile as she stared down at him from aboce.

He didn't want to feel anything right now, not with his physical body, and not with his emotions.

Naruto had never felt so powerless in his life.

He couldn't fight back at all, he couldn't reject what she did to him. He had no strength to fight her with. He couldn't even form the words to talk back to her. She had total control over his body, his life, and everything. He had never been so scared in his life, being unable to so much as move a muscle in response. That cruel smile showing to him as she manipulated him how she wanted to.

"I... hate this..." Naruto muttered in a harsh whisper, harsh as in he hadn't had anything to drink in... Naruto didn't actually know how long it had been. It had been more than several hours, since it was daytime again.

He hated this feeling if weakness.

Naruto stopped when he saw that he was in front of the ice cream shop that this had started at, and Naruto saw that his motorcycle was still in front of the shop. Of course, the key was with him still, so nobody could steal it without hotwiring it. That wouldn't work though, because the engine didn't run on the same system that others did. The wires were _deep_ inside of it, where you would have to take the entire thing part to get to them.

Stealing a motorcycle that refused to turn on was just a dumb idea unless you were going to sell it for parts.

Naruto sat on top of it, before he inserted the key and turned it on.

He got no response.

"Somebody stole all the dust in it." Naruto muttered as he got off of it and started to push it manually. Hopefully, the Tracker in his bike would alert his father that his bike was on the move. Naruto wasn't stupid, his father had placed a tracker in his bike so that it could be tracked. Ruby wasn't laying knocked out in the street, and he could feel that she was worried about him.

He could feel her?

She was within the telepathy range, which was good.

'Naruto! Naruto! Where are you!?'

Apparently, Ruby had sensed his emotions as well and known right away that she was also within range of their twin telepathy. That was good that she was close enough to hear his thoughts. Sad part, she couldn't sense his location, just his emotional state. Naruto didn't want her to sense that

'... Ruby... Help me.' Naruto thought to her.

'Dad and Yang are looking too, and Uncle Qrow as well! Just tell me where you are, and I will send them a mesage telling them... Then we can go home together.' Ruby told him, and he nodded, but she didn't see it. Naruto closed his eyes, before he leaned up against the side of a building and allowed himself to slip down onto the ground.

'I'm at the ice cream shop... please... keep talking to me.' Naruto thought back to her.

He couldn't be alone with his thoughts right now, Ruby was the only thing keeping him from feeling weak, used, and abused. He needed her right now, and he would need to get home and take the longest shower of his life. He needed to wash away this _dirty_ and used feeling he had, and wash the _Neo_ smell away from his body.

'What happened to you... please, tell me.' Ruby asked him, and Naruto gripped his fists tightly.

'She... she raped me Ruby.' Naruto hesitantly admitted, and there was a long pause.

 **-With Ruby-**

"Oh my god... Naruto." Ruby muttered as she covered her mouth in horror at what she just heard in her head. Ruby shook her head, before she got out her Scroll and started to type out on it. She sent out the message first that Naruto was located at the ice cream shop located in the north, that was important. "I'm... sorry that happened to you." Ruby whispered and thought to Naruto.

She got no response for him.

Feeling _sorry_ for him didn't change what happened to him, and it didn't make it any better. She could feel as sorry for him as she wanted, but he was forced to live with this. This mentally and emotionally scarring issue was now his burden to carry. Only time could help him with this, that and the love of his loved ones supporting him.

Ruby started to run, and she went a little faster than she had ever gone before. Little red petals started to flow out of her cloak as she ran.

She wanted to get to Naruto before their family.

Yang and Taiyang would bombard him with questions, no doubt about it. Naruto didn't need their questions though. He needed to get home, get a good meal and something to drink. He needed to just cry one out, shower, eat, and sleep before he answered any questions.

*Click*

Her scroll went off, and Ruby picked it up and saw that Taiyang was the one calling.

"Ruby, Yang says she has Naruto. He is going to be okay, at least... he doesn't seem to be hurt too much. Just a little roughed up." Taiyang said to her with a great amount of relief in his voice.

"Dad... Naruto... was raped by the girl who kidnapped him." Ruby said to Taiyang, and there was a long, tense pause.

The call ended.

Ruby looked at her scroll, before she put it up. A glare made it's way onto her face, and she grit her teeth. She hated that girl, more than anyone else on the planet. She never wanted to see that girl's face again for the rest of her life, and she didn't want her brother seeing her again either.

 **-With Taiyang, Yang, and Naruto-**

"Naruto, are you okay?!" Taiyang rushed towards Naruto when Yang stopped in front of him. They were riding Yang's motorcycle, and she didn't seem to know what was wrong with Naruto. She was worried sick for him, he hadn't said a word to her the entire ride back to where their dad was.

"He seems fine, mostly. Just a few nicks here, and a couple scratched and bruises there. Nothing that will last very long." Yang reported to her dad, and Taiyang wasn't sure how to break this to Yang.

"Naruto, tell me the name of the person who did this to you. Tell me her name, and what she looks like." Taiyang ordered Naruto as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked towards him, and Taiyang's eyes widened when he saw Naruto hiding all of his emotions under a deep layer of... nothingness.

"Dad, did Ruby tell you something over the Scroll that I don't know about?" Yang asked, not sure what was going on, and Taiyang ignored her.

"Naruto, I'm going to find that girl. I can promise you that. She won't get away with what she did. She will pay for it." Taiyang promised Naruto, trying to get Naruto to tell him information. Naruto just remained silent though, not wanting to think about what happened to him right now or ever again.

"Dad, you're starting to scare me." Yang spoke softly as she looked at how insistant her father was on something like a little beating.

Naruto stayed out too late, most likely got beaten by some rogue huntress, and woke up this morning and started to walk around. They would have to be cutting his curfew by a couple hours of course, and they would need to keep a tighter watch on him, but this wasn't something that didn't happen to a lot of people.

"Tell me Naruto!" Taiyang insisted, before he pulled Naruto into a hug. "Naruto, please... don't try and go through this alone. We are here to help you." Taiyang assured Naruto, wanting to make his son, his only son, feel safer now that he was with family.

"... Neo... politan. Her name is that... She has... pink, brown, and white hair... and matching eyes... they change color." Naruto gave the only things he could remember about Neo, other than the things he didn't want to remember.

"Naruto, what did she do to you?" Yang asked, and Taiyang shook his head at her. Naruto would tell them when he was ready to, or rather, Taiyang would tell Yang later when Naruto was asleep. This wasn't something that should be talked about in the open like this.

"Yang, take Naruto home. I'm going to go get Ruby, and we are going to the police station. If he doesn't want to talk about what happened, don't push him. Naruto, are you okay with this?" Taiyang asked Naruto, who looked at him and nodded.

"I... want to take a shower, and go to bed." Naruto told Taiyang, and Yang nodded her head as she got back onto her motorcycle and Naruto got on behind her. Naruto's motorcycle was attached to the side of hers, without dust in the engine it wouldn't run so they had to take it back home this way. "Dad... Nevermind." Naruto started, but stopped.

Taiyang gave Naruto another hug, before he let go.

'Why... Why must you suffer so much Naruto? First you nearly died the day you were born. Then you lost your mother. You nearly got killed, and will never lose those scars. Now, you will bare this weight on your shoulders. I will find the woman who did this, and she will suffer.' Taiyang promised himself as he went towards where Ruby was going to be.

This crime would not go unpunished.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Right now, the season is Winter. Ruby didn't join Beacon until late Summer, meaning there are a good few months before we reach where RWBY starts.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Raven's Path

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Gonna... kill... that... bitch." Yang panted as she punched her punching bag, a new one since the last one was broken yesterday. Yang had painted Neo's face on this punching bag as well, and she was pounding the nonliving hell out of this one. Yang had never been so enraged in her life then the moment that she had learned that somebody had raped her family. The fact that Naruto had been depressed, and stuck to his and Ruby's room, only coming out to bath, eat, and use the bathroom, enraged her even more.

Of course, they didn't expect Naruto to just be smiles and sunshine again right away.

Ruby was punching a bag as well, a lighter weight one, trying to learn how to punch. Ruby just plain sucked at close combat without her weapon, even though she had discovered her Semblence while looking for Naruto (Speed, just as he predicted) she wasn't physically inclined towards hand to hand combat. She had a small body, without much muscle on it, other than in her legs.

She might use a large, heavy looking scythe, but the weapon wasn't as heavy as it looked. It's true weight was only close to 30 pounds, since most of the weapon was pretty hollow, and wasn't made out of a metal like iron.

Basically, she was weaker than she looked to be with her huge ass scythe.

"Ruby, you need to focus more on punching the center, and putting weight into your punches." Taiyang said as he corrected Ruby's pose. The girl's knuckles were bleeding, having never needed to punch something before, this was a first for her. Naruto and Yang both had trained in hand to hand combat, with Naruto's Semblence being what it was, and the same with Yang, it was best for them to learn the martial arts.

Ruby was a weapon dork, so hand to hand combat had never once appealed to her as a fighter.

"Can I take a break?" Ruby asked her father, and Yang looked back at her with a harsh look.

"No/Yes." Yang and Taiyang answered together, with Taiyang giving Yang a hard look.

"Yes, go take a break Ruby." Taiyang stated, with Yang snorting out of anger, and punching the bag harder than before.

'There is a sicko out there, and she thinks we can take a break? I can't wait to get to Beacon, and become a Huntress... because when I do, I will spend the rest of my life hunting you down Neopolitan.' Yang thought as her eyes turned red, and her hair was wreathed in golden flames. Her rage at the moment was greater than anything else, even her father's rage at the crime that had happened paled in comparison to what she was feeling.

Once more, Yang had failed her job as a big sister, she had failed to protect her brother. Just like in the past, where Naruto was the one who protected her and paid the price for it.

"Yang, what is going through your head?" Taiyang asked as he sat down, wanting to figure out what his daughter's thoughts were.

He had never seen her so determined before.

"I'm going to find that woman, and she will _never_ hurt anyone again. I will get revenge for Naruto." Yang said, and as she spoke, her fist put a large hole in the center of the punching bag. The entire thing was sent flying off of it's hook, the chains holding it up shattering as well. It hit the wall, before it bounced off of it and slapped against the floor. "I need another one." Yang grumbled to herself.

 _'My sister became a dangerous person Tai.'_

Words spoken to him by Qrow went through his head, and Taiyang took a look at Yang's red eyes. They had yet to return to their lilac color. Qrow and Raven both blood red eyes, and both of them were considered dangerous people. Qrow was a manipulative drunken bastard to most people, and Raven was just downright dangerous for anyone. She was a dangerous person with a dangerous personality.

"Tell me exactly what you are going to do Yang." Taiyang said to her, because yes he agreed that Neo needed to pay for what she did. She was living on borrowed time as it was, and that time was only slipping away.

Taiyang had wanted to kill her in a moment of rage, but that would not be good on Naruto. Them killing that girl would actually be worse on Naruto's currently delicate state of mind. Taiyang wanted that girl dead as well, and she would die, but her death would be execution after she is put on trial for no doubt the many crimes she has committed.

"I'm going to rip her to shreds, and make her suffer." Yang whispered as she gripped her fists.

Taiyang looked at Yang, and behind her he saw the image of a woman about the same height as Yang. Exact same looks, only this woman had even lighter skin, and her eyes were sharper. Her hair was raven black, and she wore a black and red kimono and skirt, with a sheathed sword at her waist. He could see those red eyes in the image though, the mere image of Yang right now brought him to think about Raven.

 _'Yang was raised by Summer, but she is still Raven's daughter. She has Summer's light, and Raven's darkness in her.'_

'Summer taught Yang about love, but inside of her is the dangerous traits of Raven. Yang also has the parts of me that sees loved ones hurt and shuts down.' Taiyang thought with sadness as he looked at Yang. Qrow and he had talked in length about Yang, and about how the girl was turning out to be more and more like her real mother. Her love and care for her brother and sister, and her desires to protect Naruto, were not simply out of love.

Yang was filled with guilt, and that guilt bred darkness inside of her that brought out some less desirable traits that she got from her mother.

"The next time I see her, I'm going to beat her until she can't move, and make her feel as powerless as she made Naruto feel as I choke the life out of her." Yang whispered as she clenched her fists as tightly as possible. Her bleeding knuckles, underneath the blood, turned white.

"Yang, talk with Naruto." Taiyang told Yang, who looked at him in surprise for the words he spoke.

 _'Ruby inherited Summer's power, and both of them got looks from her. Naruto got something more though. Ruby might have gotten her eyes, but Naruto got the kindness and love in those eyes.'_

Taiyang couldn't look Naruto in the eyes without seeing what Qrow had been talking about. Ruby inherited her mother's love as well, and she had grown into a fine, kind young woman. Both Ruby and her brother had an infinite capacity for love, but Naruto gained something a little more. He gained her will, the spirit behind her kindness, and while Ruby gained her love, Naruto gained not only her love, but also her empathy.

He gained her heart.

"Naruto is only talking to Ruby right now, and only because she can send him her thoughts with that twin telepathy." Yang grumbled as she stared at the ground. She had always been jealous of that, and wanted to be able to do it with her siblings as well.

'Their hearts are connected, they simply have no need for words.' Taiyang thought to himself. Naruto and Ruby's "twin telepathy" was more than just them reading minds. It was their hearts connected, and they used their connected hearts as the bond that allowed them to communicate without words. "Yang, I think you should try and talk with him. Naruto doesn't want revenge." Taiyang let her know the things Ruby relayed to him.

"Doesn't want revenge! She raped him! If anything, he should want her dead more than anyone!" Yang snapped and screamed at Taiyang, with Taiyang wincing at her volume. "That bitch HAS to die! Naruto will go back to normal if she dies!" Yang continued, and Taiyang frowned.

"Her death won't fix what she did, and Naruto knows that I bet. Your brother-" Taiyang was going to say, but he was stopped.

"Deserves his revenge, and I am going to get it for him. That girl is going down, and she will be buried in an unmarked grave Dad. I'll see to that." Yang said as she stormed out of the room, and Taiyang sat down and leaned against a wall.

"-knows that revenge won't make him feel better." Taiyang finished as saw Qrow walk into the room after Yang had left.

"Looks like the Firecracker is taking after her mother. She will become a dangerous person, just like her. She needs to get her guilt under control, because it is controlling her." Qrow told Taiyang, who sighed and grabbed his head with his hands.

"I know, but _how_? She almost got him killed as a child, and she wasn't there to save him from... this. I'm a horrible parent." Taiyang insulted himself, seeing as he had no idea what he was suppose to do. One of his children suffered and suffered, while his other was going down the path that her mother travelled. Ruby was the redeeming child, who had a happy childhood for the most part. Then again, Ruby was a simple girl.

She didn't remember any of the bad stuff that happened, it was just forgotten in her mind, or she was asleep when it happened.

"You aren't very good, but not the worst. You aren't the best father, but you love them, and that makes you a good dad. Taiyang, I know you don't want to think about this... but now this has happened... You need to listen to me." Qrow told Taiyang, who frowned up at him.

"Listen to what? You trying to convince me that Naruto would be a great huntsman?" Taiyang asked sarcastically, with Qrow nodding.

"The safest place for Naruto, is at Beacon now. You and I are teachers, Ruby and Yang will be going away soon... Naruto will be all alone when they are gone. Who will "protect" him then?" Qrow asked with a roll of his eyes. He hated to use this against Taiyang, but the man needed to see that Naruto's potential was too great to overlook.

"I won't lose him. He almost died twice Qrow, and he suffered... this. Why can't you let him lead a normal life?" Taiyang asked with his voice showing he was getting a little angry.

"Yeah, you have done such a good job protecting him. At a Huntsmen school, Naruto will be on a team that will always be with him. That boy is _Summer's_ son Taiyang. Summer couldn't stand not being able to help people, and your son is the same way. He has more potential than any of us... he is strong Tai. He will become a great huntsman, and a great defender." Qrow flat out stated to Taiyang. The man didn't want to here it, but something that Qrow said rang to him.

"A team... That might work. I think that... No, I hate the idea of Naruto going out there. I just know something bad will happen to him... but I will admit... I have done a horrible job protecting him. Him going to Beacon might actually be safer... he won't be 15 for a few months though. He is too old to sign up for Signal." Taiyang spoke up, and Qrow shook his head, before he pulled out a hand written note that had Naruto's name on it.

"I talked with Ozpin, and convinced him of Naruto's potential... Naruto has already been approved. I talked with Naruto about it, and he wants to do it. He wants your blessing though." Qrow told Taiyang, who looked at the note with a heavy sigh.

"... I _reluctantly_... allow Naruto to attend Beacon. I just... promise me that he won't die like Summer did." Taiyang begged Qrow, and Qrow didn't speak.

"I won't promise that. Naruto is Summer's child, he would rather die than let somebody die in his place. I will promise this though... Naruto won't be alone. He will have teammates. How many times would you have died if it weren't for your team?" Qrow asked, and he extended his fist out to Taiyang, who smirked and bumped his fist to Qrow's.

"Me? Die? I think you are talking about yourself... What are we going to do about Ruby? And Yang?" Taiyang asked, with Qrow smirking.

"Ruby was garbage at first, but I already taught her how to become a respectable scythe wielder. Not to mention that now she has her Semblence, and will no doubt make some "cool" combinations with Naruto." Qrow shrugged with a smile, before his smile changed shape into a frown. "Yang needs to pick her own path. She has learned love from Summer, and she has her mother's darkness. One day she will have to pick. What she picks is up to her." Qrow let Taiyang know.

Yang's darkness stemmed from her guilt at being unable to protect Naruto, as well as her love for her siblings. Yet, Summer's teachings were strong in the girl. Yang helped people who needed help, and she was still a fun loving girl.

Yang walked a thin line between darkness and light, which side she landed on was up to her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Raven's Black Feathers

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Heheheheh, that will keep him scarred for life.' Neo thought to herself as she licked at a cone of ice cream, and walked down the streets at night. The girl hoped that the family would come after her, just so that she could rub it in their faces what she did, and then force them to live with it as she escaped them, mocking them. She had no reason for why she did it, well she had a reason why, but she didn't have a goal that would be achieved by raping "Summer Branwen".

Her only goal was taking one of the strongest two of the new generation, and crushing his spirit underneath her foot.

It didn't matter that she did it with drugs, she had never felt more powerful in her entire life.

She loved feeling strong, and lording her strength over those weaker than herself. She enjoyed nothing more in the world and toying with her enemies to suit her needs. She got pleasure, both emotional and slightly sexual, from the act of mocking people. She had no tragic backstory that gave her this personality, it was just something she enjoyed. Well, she did have a _backstory_ , but she was pretty sure that she would have turned out this way even without it.

Honestly, she didn't even care about her own past, didn't matter to her one bit.

Nope.

She had always enjoyed killing things, torture, and she did it with a smirk or grin on her face. She killed small animals weaker than her as a child, and she killed people weaker than her now. The only people she didn't kill, were those she saw no reason to kill, those stronger than her for obvious reasons, and the people whose company she enjoyed, aka other villains like herself.

'Seeing his face as I took something so precious from him was even better than actually raping him.' Neo thought to herself. Oh, the sexual satisfaction she got from what she did was nothing to scoff out. The boy, for his age, was pretty well off. He was short, but in no way was he small... that, or she was just so tight that it didn't matter. She liked to think it was a little of both.

Well, didn't matter too much, when the baby was born she would also have something else to lord over him if he ever got his strength of will back, and came after her.

That was right, she was pregnant.

That wasn't even something she had been trying to do. She had figured taking him raw would make the rape even more traumatizing for him, so that was what she did. She wanted to see the look in his eyes when he came in her, but she hadn't been thinking about what that would mean for her. She liked to look on the bright side though, inside of her right now was a little soul that would cause that boy's family tremendous sorrow and grief.

She might give birth to the baby, let them know about it, and then _kill it_ in front of them.

Granted, she might not be able to pull that off if she learned to love the baby, but it was a nice thought for her.

Neo's eyes both turned white when she saw somebody standing on the pavement in front of her, they just turned the corner and they stopped to look at her.

Her eyes turned white... with _fear_.

"Neopolitan, you and I have much to talk about." Raven Branwen spoke as she walked towards the girl. Neo took a step back in fear, preparing to make a quick exit. She was surprised though, Raven drew her sword and quicker than Neo could blink she was knocked off of her feet and pushed against a building.

She sheathed her sword again, and walked slowly towards the stunned Neo.

"Wh-what do you... want to talk about?" Neo asked softly, her tone laced with not just a little fear, but a lot of fear.

Raven Branwen was a _dangerous_ woman, even those who were evil feared this woman, and while Raven was no villain, she was certainly no hero.

"My "son" as people seem to think." Raven said, and she pulled the white mask that greatly resembled a Nevermore mask, off her face. She had a scowl visible, and Neo whimpered a little.

She was fucked, she raped _Raven Branwen's_ son it would seem.

'I'm going to die, unless I can trick her.' Neo thought as a sword impaled the wall next to her head before she could try anything.

"Lucky for you, he isn't my son... he is my Step-Son. My old flame's kid, the only reason you aren't dead. That doesn't make you safe though. Like my brother, I can agree on something he told me... that boy is going to become something special. My brother has been pushing that boy into becoming a huntsman." Raven said as she pushed her knee into Neo's stomach and held her against the wall. She was calm, the calmest that you could get. If her words were ice, Neo would be frozen solid right now.

"I am... sorry." Neo lied right to Raven's face, looking down away from her eyes.

"I don't want your apology. I am not going to kill you, simply because I can sense the little aura growing in you." Raven said as she put her hand above Neo's womb, all but confirming to Raven that the girl was pregnant. She could sense the bright aura inside of her body, that was not her own.

Raven grabbed her sword, and started to tilt it so that the blade started to inch closer to Neo's throat.

'She knows... I should have stuck with robbing people.' Neo thought with a small amount of regret. At least if she died, she could die knowing she ruined a lot of people's lives.

"Summer Branwen might just be a name he used in tournaments, but the fact remains... he carries the name Branwen on his shoulders. He was trained by my brother, and he is the son of my teammates, as well as my step-son... that boy has more potential than my real daughter. I was planning on testing the boy... and you ruined that for me." Raven spoke to Neo, and Neo went wide eyed at the reason why she was being visited.

She didn't expect this.

"Wha... what?" Neo asked, and the sword touched her throat, before stopping.

"You ruined my plans for the boy. I left behind my notes for that boy to "find" to help him master the sword, unlike my brute of a daughter, this boy possesses a talent for the sword that makes me believe he could use a sword in a past life." Raven said, and she put more pressure on Neo's body by pushing her hand up against her chest, pressing against it with enough force to make it harder for Neo to breath.

Neo could only shake as her breath was robbed from her.

Raven was talking a lot, but despite that, Neo could only see one reason why Raven was explaining this to her.

Raven was making sure Neo knew how much she fucked up.

"What is done... is done." Neo tried her only argument to defend herself.

"Yes, it happened." Raven said as she placed her hand over Neo's forehead, and moved her hair out of the way, showing the girl's forehead clearly. "I don't care that you are a horrible person. I have done bad things, and can't fault you for that." Raven spoke, thinking of her abandoned daughter and husband. She did what she did willingly, it wasn't like she couldn't talk with them if she wanted to.

She talked with her brother, she just had no desire or reason to talk with anyone else.

"Then why... are you going to kill me?" Neo asked as sweat beaded on her face and foreheads, her heart throbbing in her chest like it was on fire.

"I'm not going to kill you. A scar for a scar." Raven said, and she grabbed her sword and slasghed at Neo's exposed head. A long gash appeared in her forehead, and the girl gasped in shock as her life blood, and even her aura, poured out of the wound and she fell to the ground. Her hair would cover up the scar, but it would always remain their. Raven's sword was set aflame, and she kicked Neo over and got on top of her.

She pushed her flaming sword into the wound, and burned it shut, leaving behind a scar as she did so.

"Ah!" Neo screamed in agony as she felt burning how dust pushed up against her. The blade was made of pure dust, and she was feeling nature's wrath on her body now. She grabbed her forehead and curled up into a ball, just as Raven stood up and sheathed her sword again.

She unsheathed her sword quickly, and her sword cut next to Neo's head, showing that Raven could kill her anytime she wished.

"That scar is simply because Summer isn't alive to do it herself. I have little doubt, that despite what you did, Summer wouldn't kill you. Just know this... I'm not Summer. If you ruin my plans a second time, or cross me in anyway... I won't leave you alive a second time." Raven said, and she turned to start walking away. She wanted to leave Neo with the message, and that message being that she had crossed with the wrong person.

She had crossed a dangerous opponent, who did not fuck around.

'I'll... kill you. I'll find a way to drug you too, and kill you after torturing you.' Neo thought as she glared at Raven's back.

Raven turned her head and glanced back at her, with those ruby red eyes. Neo flinched at the look, and averted her gaze.

"The second that boy took the Branwen name, he became mine. I don't take kindly to people touching what is mine. He became apart of my plans, and him being my teammates son only reinforces this. You may do whatever you like, but I would watch yourself girl. You are a small fish, and I am a big bird _, and this bird will has talons_." Raven threatened Neo, and the girl gasped in shock and closed her eyes for split second.

When her eyes opened, she saw a raven flying away from the spot that Raven had been at.

'... You will suffer Raven Branwen, and I will be the one to do it.' Neo thought with a glare up into the sky. She forced herself to stand back up, before she groaned and held her hurting head.

She was the one who mocked people.

She was NOT the one who got mocked!

That woman, and anyone related to her, would suffer at Neo's hand one day. She would make sure of it.

"Looks like somebody is in the need for more power. I can sense your hatred girl." A voice said from behind her, and Neo looked, only for a grin to come over her face.

Mixed eyes stared into yellow eyes.

"Give me power." Neo told the glowing yellow eyes hiding in the darkness of the nearby alley, and a slim womanly hand came out of the darkness, before more and more was revealed. Flames burst into life in the hand, and Cinder Fall came out of the shadows.

"Then from now one, you don't need to think. I'll think for you. Don't think, obey." Cinder said as she got rid of the flames and offered the girl a hand.

There was no hesitation in Neo's eyes.

She took that hand with a wicked smile on her face.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Property Damage

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'It's that bird again...' Naruto thought to himself as he gazed at the window. He was laying in bed, on his side, simply not caring. His eyes had bags underneath them, despite sleeping most of the time, he was never getting any real rest. It had been over two months since what... happened to him. Naruto was recovering, slowly, though he refused to leave the room for anything that he needed have to do. He didn't have school like Ruby, since Yang was a recent graduate of Signal with preparation for getting into Beacon now happening.

Over the last month, he had been getting daily visits by a raven that would just sit outside of his window for hours on end.

It just stared at him.

Naruto felt a dog licking his foot, and looked down to see Zwei with Ruby. Ruby hadn't said anything to him in a few minutes. She didn't know what to say, so she had gotten Zwei to lick Naruto's feet to try and get a laugh out of him.

"Feeling like going outside Naruto... I have to go to school in a bit, but I am willing to skip if you want to hang out." Ruby offered him quietly when her "Zwei licking" plan failed. It didn't even get a reaction out of Naruto, other than him pushing Zwei off of the bed with his foot. Zwei didn't mind the rough treatment, he was a tough dog and everyone played with him roughly.

The dog was trained in the use of aura.

'The raven is ignoring Ruby.' Naruto thought as his eyes went away from Ruby, who had no clue what to say.

What _could_ she say?

What happened to Naruto was horrible, and not something he could just "shrug off". Nobody in the family had experience with this sort of thing. Not even their father knew what to do, and Naruto refused to talk with anyone for help. He refused to talk with anyone that tried to bring up the subject.

"Dad... we all miss your cooking." Ruby brought up a random subject, though it was true. Naruto was the only person in the family that could cook. He had taken up the position of cook ever since their mother died. Nobody else ever cooked, so for the past few months they had been eating instant meals and ordering out.

'I wonder when the raven goes to eat.' Naruto thought as he just stared right back into the red eyes of the raven, that refused to look away from him as well.

"A message from Beacon came, you have been accepted there... and Dad is okay with you going!" Ruby brought up something else to try and get a reaction out of Naruto. She got a reaction, Naruto looked over at her and sat up from his laying position.

"... Ramen." Naruto told her with his eyes turned down.

"Huh?" Ruby asked in shock, though she shared a room with Naruto, they hadn't been talking as much lately, because of his depression. The two of them were close, and whenever Naruto wasn't at Mistral, or doing something with their Uncle Qrow, he was with her. Naruto rarely hung out with anyone else, so she could normally understand what he was going to say with a single word.

"To celebrate... I'll make ramen. Can you pick up... the ingredients?" Naruto asked her, with a forced smile. He could appreciate how hard she was trying, so he would humor her and put on a mask to hide how much this hurt him.

Ruby's smile was _brilliant_ when she heard those words.

"I'll ask Dad for the money to get the stuff! Yeah, I can pick it up! As soon as school lets out, I'll do some shopping!" Ruby shouted as she jumped onto Naruto's lap and hugged him. Her excitement wasn't just for him getting up and being willing to talk and do something, but she also had an admittedly more selfish reason.

Live your entire life eating nice, home cooked meals, and suddenly switch to subpar instant food, and thje idea of getting that home cooked meal again would seem divine.

"Yeah yeah, just... whatever." Naruto said as he took a Flame Stick from the side of his bed. Naruto's aura ignited the end of it. The minty scent started to fill the room, Naruto's body always smelled like mint thanks to his sticks. Naruto had tried to make other smells, but the only thing that worked was mint. For one, it had to be something with the right texture to go with the ignition process. It also couldn't spoil very easily.

At least their room was always minty fresh.

"Yeah! This is going to be great! Dad and Yang have been worried, and so have I... Naruto, we really want you to be happy again. Look at my hands-" Ruby said as she offered her hands to him, and Naruto could see tiny marks on her knuckles. She had barely noticable scars on her fists from her recent training. "-We are going to catch that woman, and she is going to jail. I promise you that." Ruby told Naruto, who looked at her for a moment.

He wasn't an idiot, well he was, but not that stupid.

He knew that Yang planned on murdering Neo, not sending her to jail, but it would seem that Ruby was ignorant of the fact their sister was plotting murder.

"Her going to jail doesn't help me Ruby... You are doing a good thing but stopping her, but putting her in jail won't change what happened. I just need... time. To sort everything out... sorry that I made you worry." Naruto spoke with a tired smile. Ruby kissed his cheek, before she hugged him tightly.

"You don't need to say sorry. I might not show it like Yang, but I'm always worried about you... I love you Naruto, your my brother. I want you to be happy. I'll see you later." Ruby said as she got up and started to walk out of their room. Naruto laid on his back, and puffed out tiny flames into the air in front of him. Ruby turned the lights off when she left, and only the glow of the end of Naruto's flame stick gave the room light.

Rain started to pour outside, keeping the outside pretty dark as well. The rain was like a storm, and Naruto glanced towards the raven.

The raven was gone.

'The raven left... The window... it's open?' Naruto thought when he saw that the window had been opened at some point. He blinked a few times, and he hand went to his sword hidden behind his pillow. Naruto drew his sword and stood up, looking around the room for something.

He took careful steps.

The room started to grow colder with the winter air getting in, and Naruto sucked in dust. Naruto channeled his aura through his sword, and his sword was lit on fire. Weapons were conduits for aura, meaning that he could channel his dust infused aura into the sword, and let it act in the place of fireballs. The room was lit up brighter than before, and Naruto looked for some sign of a bird.

*Swip* - *Clang*

Naruto's arm raised and sparks, and embers, sparked around him when his blade came in contact with a long red blade. Naruto's arm was firm as he held back the person who had attacked him. Naruto could see that a woman with long, messy black hair, wearing the mask of a nevermore, and red and black clothing, with pale skin, was standing in front of him. Red eyes peeking out underneath her mask.

Her blade caught on fire as well, since her sword blade was actually made of fire dust.

A yellow aura arm came out of Naruto's body and punched her, in this small space he had the clear advantage. She was pushed back, and the arm vanished as Naruto slashed at her. Their blades collided again, and again when they spun around. The two of them both jumped back, with her foot touching the wall as she prepared to use it. She sheathed her sword, and Naruto kicked his bed, so that his sheath jumped into his hand. He sheathed his blade as well, and the two lunged at each other.

With a flash to fast to see, they unsheathed their blades, and those blades collided in the middle of the room.

Naruto blocked the shockwave from her attack with his sheath, and he redirected it towards the window, where it sliced through the rain outside for a brief moment.

The woman's mask gained a long gasp in it, with part of the mask crumbling away to reveal part of her face. Her familiarly shaped red eye was visible to him, as well as part of her black bangs. She seemed to hold an impressed look in her visible eye. Pleased that he had been able to counter her. Of course, Raven knew that Naruto had been going for her throat. She had blocked his attack using her rather durable mask.

A match between swordsman was not a match that was extended for long periods of time, despite what the movies showed them as.

Usually a match would be ended when somebody got a single good slash in, and delivered a fatal wound. They both had aura to guard them though, and Raven knew of how Naruto healed faster than other people. She used more sword-types, having well over 20 different sword blades ready to go.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, before her eye narrowed as well, and the two of them broke apart.

"Qrow taught you well, you show more skill with a sword than he does." Raven spoke with a glint in her eye. Naruto's skill was not that of somebody who had just started to learn the arts of the sword. They were the skilled movements of somebody who had known how to use a sword for most of their life, and beyond that. His skills were impressive, almost as if his skills had been learned, even before he had been taught.

"Who are you!?" Naruto shouted at her, his temper flaring up.

Why was he a magnet for these crazy women!? First he dealt with Pyrrrha, who was awesome but at the same time SO weird. Then he dealt with an evil, sadistic bitch in the form of Neo. Now he was dealing with this... assassin-like woman.

"I've been watching you Naruto. You have potential to be strong... stronger than any other before you." Raven spoke, even as she and Naruto clashed again. She had waited for this moment, the one moment when Naruto would be truly alone in this house. Ruby and Taiyang were at signal as student and teacher, and Yang was not at the house for whatever reason. Naruto was all alone, not counting the dog.

The dog?

"Zwei!" Naruto shouted when Raven's sword slashed towards the dog jumping at her, fangs bared and ready to bite. Naruto jumped in front of Zwei and grabbed the dog. His blood splattered on the ground, and Zwei's fangs bit into the flesh of his shoulder. Naruto let out a shout of pain, and Zwei stopped biting the very second it saw who he was biting. He started to tend to the wound by licking it, while Naruto held the dog, and collapsed onto his knees.

A gash over 2 feet long appeared on Naruto's back, over the right side. It went from shoulder, going straight down to his hip.

Raven paused when she saw that Naruto had risked his life for a dog, tha slash had been made fo the purpose of killing, slicing through aura. Her blade she was using at the moment prevented aura from being used, meaning wounds created by it would take the normal amount of time to heal, and would often leave scars.

"That attack was not meant for you." Raven pointed out as she leveled a sword at Naruto's neck, touching it lightly.

"Ruby and Yang love this dog... I do too. I won't let you hurt a member of this family, even if that member is a dog." Naruto told Raven as he looked back at her, and Raven saw a glint in his eye. Naruto's aura rushed out of his back, and formed 6 fists that slammed into her body. She didn't have the time to dodge the attack at her current range, and the fists grew in size until each fist was the side of a small boulder.

She slammed into the wall, before crashing through it and rolling across the ground, but quickly recovered.

The rain poured down on her body, and her mask cracked a little more, a little more of her face now being revealed. Naruto grabbed his sword, letting go of Zwei, and jumped out of the hole in the wall (that was going to suck to explain) and landed in front of Raven. Naruto breathed in, before his sword caught fire. Naruto looked for his sheath, so that he could turn his sword into a scythe, before he saw Raven holding the sheath.

"You passed this test, Summer Branwen." Raven said, and her eye narrowed a little, while Naruto twitched.

'Okay, my disguse is _not_ that bad. How do all these powerful people keep figuring it out?' Naruto questioned with a twitching eye, his depression forgotten now that his life was in danger.

Zwei jumped out of the window, and Naruto turned smacked Zwei with the flat part of his sword. Zwei's body, aura protected, was sent flying towards Raven. The flaming dog of death was flapping it's tongue around, and Raven was rather surprised. Naruto ran towards her, surpassing Zwei's speed and blocked her sword. He ducked and Zwei crashed into her torso, knocking her back.

"Neopolitan." Raven said, and Naruto froze in his place, and Zwei jumped in front of Naruto when Raven started to walk towards him.

"Wha... why would you... say that... name?" Naruto asked with his eyes widened with surprise, the horror of that name taking the fight out of him. The memory now fresh in his mind again, as Raven moved towards Naruto.

"Summer would be rolling in her grave if she saw the life her son was leading. Her children all becoming what she didn't want them to be. Her son living the life of a victim. Taiyang has become a bigger fool. It fills me with regret that Yang took his last name, instead of mine... you've been looking for me under the name of Summer Branwen. Do you think I wouldn't know about that?" Raven asked as she removed her mask, and tossed it aside. It was broken now anyway, she would need to make a new one to replace it. She knew that Naruto had been searching for her, mostly out of some form of "love" for his sister and wanting her to find some sort of closure.

Raven had no desire to become part of her daughter's life again, and no desire to be with her old flame again.

She left when Yang was born for a reason.

"You're... Raven Branwen." Naruto said as he got a look at her, and Zwei seemed confused, while Naruto was given his sheath back.

"Yes, I am. We have no need for introductions. I have an offer for you Naruto. Would you be interested in hearing me how... after you get dressed?" Raven asked him as she walked back into the dry house. Naruto looked down at himself, and he paled when he saw that he was in his boxers still.

He should have stayed in bed today, now he was depressed, half naked, and injured.

He really should have stayed in bed.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 The Raven's Offer

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"With this, your wound is sealed up." Raven said as she put the last stitch into Naruto's back. She questioned why he would throw himself in front of a dog to save it, before she remembered how mucn people loved their pets. Naruto had changed clothes, and her clothes had dried, well Naruto put new underwear on with pants.

He had remained silent as she stitched the wound she caused closed.

'This woman... she is the one that abandoned Yang. What could she want with me?' Naruto thought as he glanced back at Raven. Nobody would be home for at least a few more hours, meaning he would have to stall her and try to force her to be here, when they all arrived. Then they could force answers out of her.

"Stalling me will not happen. You can't stall me for the time it would take for them to return." Raven let Naruto know when she saw his face.

"How did you-" Naruto started to ask with shock, and Raven gave him a small smile.

"You have your mothers face, and you remind me so much of her. Whenever she tried to stall for some reason, she would do this little thing with her nose where she scrunched it up." Raven explained to Naruto, interupting him, as she sat down in front of Naruto. She laughed to herself, showing the best mood she had been in since getting in contact with Naruto.

"... Why are you talking to me, and not Yang?" Naruto asked Raven, who frowned at the mention of Yang.

"I left her for a reason. If I wanted to talk with her, I would talk with her. Respect my choice." Raven told Naruto, who frowned right back at her.

"What mother doesn't want to see their child?" Naruto asked her, and Raven could see that Naruto wasn't going to drop this. They had time, she would explain it to him so that he could understand where she was coming from.

"There is a story behind that. The short of it, I never intended to have Yang. She was an accident, and your mother begged me not to have an abort her." Raven told Naruto, who had his eyes widened when he heard that. He never thought that the only reason Yang was even alive was because his mother had begged Raven not to end her life early.

"You..." Naruto couldn't even form the words to describe what he was feeling.

"Monster, bitch, demon, whore? I loved Taiyang, don't get me wrong... I just didn't love him like he loved me, I loved him as a teammate and brother. Yang was an accident born from a drunken fling... she was a mistake." Raven started her tale. She did have a certain amount of love for Yang, but Raven was ready to admit that she was not the type of woman built for motherhood. She had no maternal instincts.

She would save Yang's life _once_ , if she felt like it, but it would only happen once. Raven would allow Yang to get killed if she was too weak to save herself.

"A mistake?" Naruto asked with his tone converting into anger.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't regret having her, but I don't regret leaving her either. I was not in my right mind when I and Tai had sex." Raven said, and she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. She noticed Naruto looked uncomfortable when she mentioned sex, though that could be because this was the topic of Raven and Taiyang having sex, or it could be because Naruto was a recent victim of rape.

"What does this have to do with your offer?" Naruto asked, seeing as she didn't seem like the type to explain something without it being important.

"I want you to get this story before I tell you the offer. It is very important. You need to be patient, I won't leave until I get your answer, or until the other show up." Raven started out, before she leaned forward more and looked towards him. She glanced into his face, and just stared at him for a moment. "I see your mother when I look at your. It's your eyes, their shape... and the kindness in them. You have her face, and those red tips to your hair." Raven spoke with her eyes closed.

'... Everyone says that.' Naruto thought with his eyes narrowing, not in the mood to be compared to his mother right now.

"Team STRQ, led by Summer Rose. Your mother was in love with Tai. She was strong, talented, resourceful. She was a simple woman, with a simple soul. She could show her enemies kindness, and she saw the good in everyone... you are much like her I hear, even more like her than your twin in that aspect." Raven started out her story. She thought about Summer, and Naruto looked at her. He had a strange feeling when he heard Raven talk about Summer.

"... You were in love with her." Naruto said after a moment, and Raven nodded.

"I am still in love with her. She rejected me though, because your mother was straight. In a my grief in rejection, I drank. Your mother loved Tai, and he didn't know that I was rejected by her. He was in love with me, and he tried to comfort me... so we have a fling. I stayed until Yang was born. Yang was an accident, and I will not pretend to want to be a mother to her." Raven spoke harshly. Why should she had to act like a mother to a girl that she didn't even want? She only birthed Yang, because Summer had told her that all lives deserved the right to live. Instead of abortion, she had decided that once Yang was born, she would leave.

She would allow Summer to find happiness with Taiyang, and since she knew Summer would treat Yang with the same kindness as her own child, Summer could take care of the mistake.

"Don't call my sister a mistake again!" Naruto's tone was raised higher, getting sick of those words being used.

"Do not get me wrong Naruto. I do watch over her, occasionally. I _do_ love her. I carried her inside of me for 9 months. There is a bond between us... just not strong enough to make me stay. Several years ago, I heard from Qrow that Summer was pregnant... with twins." Raven said, and she skipped forward a few years in her story. At this point, she had vanished from everyone's lives.

"Why... why would you hurt Mom like this?" Naruto asked with a glare towards her, and Raven looked at him.

"Summer Branwen... when I heard that name, at first I thought it was my brother knocking up some unlucky girl. I was curious though, so I went to a tournament... your skill and power is a cut above the rest. I saw your eyes though... You were not the son of my brother. You were the son of Summer... but you took on black hair and red eyes." Raven spoke, and she smiled for a moment again. She looked at Naruto, whose face was the face of Summer to her. She couldn't believe that Summer was dead, she didn't attend the funeral.

Instead, she spent mourning.

"So what?" Naruto asked her, and she looked at his sword.

"You looked just how I imagine a child of mine and Summer would look like... if one of us had a penis. You had my skill with a sword, and her soft, beautiful... or rather handsome looks. You know... if you think about it, I am Yang's mother-" Raven started, but Naruto stopped her.

"You are _not_ Yang's mother. You can't call yourself that, not now." Naruto stated to her, and Raven looked at him.

"My offer is this... become my son Naruto. I wish to be your mother in the place of Summer. I can show you amazing things. I love your mother, and I see how you are treated here. They don't respect you. They don't trust you, or believe in your strength. I am different though, I understand how strong you are, and how much potential you have. You are not just some rose... you are summer's last rose." Raven said with a glint in her eye. Naruto was Summer's _true_ child in Raven's eyes. He was the last child, the youngest, the most precious. The strongest child, who stood taller and prouder than the others. He inherited Summer's will more than the other.

 _You are Summer's last Rose, it is my job as your father to protect you._  
 _You are the last rose of summer Naruto, you need to try harder than anyone else to make her proud._

The poetry behind that statement was not lost on Naruto. He was literally the last rose of summer, his mother had given birth to him last. He was her last "Rose" because that was his last name.

It was too much pressure though, and he was expected to do great things, or he was treated as a delicate rose.

"I don't want you as my mother. I have a mom, and her name is Summer. You can't replace her." Naruto told Raven, who frowned at his answer.

"Your sisters are weak. Your father is mentally weak. My brother grows weaker. You are strong, don't let their weakness influence your choice Naruto. This world is filled with cruel, unforgiving beings who want nothing less than destruction. To protect this world, you need to do what is _smart_ and wipe out everything that stands against you." Raven told Naruto, and he looked at her. He searched her eyes, and he could see that she was serious.

She was a dangerous woman.

"What will happen if I _want_ to be weak. I want to be kind, and strong, like Mom... Do you call kindness weakness?" Naruto asked Raven, and she narrowed her eyes.

"That is what makes you special, just like her. Just like my little rose, I mean, your mother. Do not make a foolish choice Naruto. I can, and will, have you as my child. Summer took care of my daughter, it is only right I take care of her son. Either way, this is a lot to take in. I will give you time to think about it... my son." Raven told Naruto as she got up and stepped closer to him. She leaned forward, and she grabbed his shoulder, with her finger digging into his stitches.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, shocking Naruto. The intimate motion put Naruto into shock, causing shivers of terror to go through him.

Raven noticed it.

"I'm... no-not your son." Naruto told her weakly.

"Think it over Naruto, you have until the end of next year to decide. Until then, know this. I am always watching. I don't care if you tell Yang, or Tai, about what we talked about... but let me ask you this. Can you respect my choice in not raising Yang? I can assure you, forcing a woman who doesn't want to be a mother, into motherhood does not make for a very good childhood. Consider me abandoning Yang to be a small mercy." Raven said, and she swung her sword, opening a portal in the middle of the room. She walked through it slowly, before she stopped and looked back at Naruto.

"What do... you want?" Naruto asked her, refusing to meet her eyes, and Raven smiled.

"I will tell you this last thing. Your mother was the light preventing me from falling into this darkness... You are like your mother. Will your light be the light to save your sister from the same fate, or perhaps even save me?" Raven asked with her eyes showing an emotion that Naruto didn't understand.

Then, she was gone, and the portal gone as well.

Zwei started to lick Naruto's hand, and Naruto started to feel strange, before noticed his anger had pulled apart his stitches, and he was bleeding freely again.

"Zwei... scroll." Naruto said to the family pet, and Zwei ran off, before moments later he was heard running back towards Naruto with a scroll. Naruto wouldn't die from the bleeding, the wound was not very deep, and the aura sealing effect had passed. Now his aura was slowly sealing the cut. Naruto looked at his scroll, before he thought about what to write.

 _Dad, there was a Grimm attack at home. Mine and Ruby's room was destroyed, and I got injured a little bit._

Naruto sent the message, knowing that it would break Taiyang and Yang's spirits to know what really happened. Naruto hated having to lie to them, even to protect them. This was something they were not capable of handling though. Naruto, even in his depressed state, knew this to be true. Naruto was a victim of a horrible event, but he wasn't the only one affected by it. Yang and Taiyang were both now super emotional, so it would be best to wait until _everyone_ had recovered a little more before talking about this.

Naruto knew one thing though.

Raven was a dangerous woman.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 The Good and Bad News

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I'm going to be dog/house sitting for my brother for about a week, so my updates will slow.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Using your aura arms to stitch the wound, awesome." Ruby whispered as she looked at Naruto's now mostly healed back. She was poking and prodding him with her finger, while Yang sat at the dinner table with her arms crossed. Her eyes have yet to turn purple, they were now just plain red. Apparently, they had been red for a few weeks now, with no sign of going back to their normal color. Her Semblence wasn't even active, she wasn't angry either.

Her eyes just refused to go back to lilac.

"Good news, I called a contractor. The damage is only to the one wall, but with it being winter and all... there is some water damage and ice damage. The entire room will need to be redone. The bad news..." Taiyang stopped as he looked at a calculator that, and he couldn't help but groan when he saw how the numbers were adding up. So many things were going to cost so much, and the insurance wouldn't pay for nearly enough.

"The bad news?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, isn't the fact that the room can't be used bad enough?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as well. Unknowingly mirroring Yang's actions, even though he was cooking. Yang and Taiyang were sure happy to know that Naruto was ready to start cooking, and being more active again with his life.

He seemed to have started the healing process, or at least they hoped that was what this meant.

"I'm a teacher, I don't exactly make much money. Your Uncle will help us out, as much as he can since he is a teacher too." Taiyang started out, with Naruto wincing. Okay, he could tell that this was going to be bad. "Anyway, Yang, you are going to have to share a room with Naruto and Ruby until their room is fixed. Also, we are going to have to save money wherever we can. No more breaking punching bags Yang." Taiyang felt the need to point out to Yang, who huffed.

Well that sucked.

"But Yang snores soooo loud." Ruby complained, with Yang shooting her an annoyed look for that unneeded comment about one of the side effects of her PTSD medicine. She couldn't help the fact that she had to take her meds, or suffer nightmares, and those meds made her a deep, loud sleeper.

"Ruby is soooo messy." Yang complained right back at Ruby, who looked towards Naruto, and tried to think of something to complain about.

She had nothing, seeing as her entire life she shared a room with him.

"I'm sorry Dad." Naruto said to Taiyang, who gave him a soft smile.

"This isn't your fault Naruto. If anything, this is my fault. I knew you were depressed, an emotion that attracts grimm... and I left you alone at home." Taiyang tried to push the blame onto himself. Naruto frowned, but didn't say anything. His father was stubborn, and had always refused to change his mind on something unless he was forced to.

It had taken Qrow nearly a decade to convince Taiyang that Naruto needed to attend Beacon.

'Naruto is about to blow... save the food!' Ruby thought as she quickly poured herself a bowl of ramen out of the pot, and she slyly wondered over to the table. She knew her brother, and at this point Naruto was going to throw a small fit, and go to their room.

Well crap.

"Fine... at least I don't have to do see a therapist online anymore." Naruto said with a sigh, and Yang would have told a joke about that word... but it would hit way to close to home for Naruto. Therapist... The... rapist. Yeah, the last person that you needed to tell that joke to, was a person in therapy for rape.

"No, now you are going in person. It is free therapy, offered by Beacon for enrolling students... for those who need it. Now, twice a week, starting tomorrow, Yang will be taking you to Beacon for therapy... You are in no condition to drive." Taiyang said, mostly because he could still see that Naruto was only on the first step to recovery. He wasn't emotionally stable, or anywhere near it, yet. He didn't trust an unstable Naruto to drive, and he wanted to make sure that Yang was there to protect Naruto.

'... I hate therapists.' Naruto thought with a frown as he poured noodle bowls for everyone else in the family as well, and he passed them towards the table, before pouring himself one and joining everyone.

"Yang, I'm taking a vacation day tomorrow to patch up the wall until the contractors can get to work. Ruby, you are still going to school... and Naruto, after Yang helps me patch up the wall, she will take you to your first appointment with Miss Goodwitch." Taiyang told everyone, and Ruby pouted at having to go to school, while everyone else did awesome... and not so awesome things.

"Can I at _least_ mount a cannon to our room when it is finished?" Ruby asked, because it would be _awesome_ to have a cannon right in their room, that they could fire at Grimm in the forest.

"No." Taiyang denied her, without even pausing.

*Ya Know!*

"My Scroll?" Naruto questioned when he noticed his scroll was ringing. Everyone looked at him funny for his ringtone, seeing it was the strangest recording of Naruto's voice. It was just those two words, but Naruto insisted on keeping them.

Naruto had only used his Scroll recently, for therapy Ruby got her Scroll out and read comforting things to him (which he hated), so he hadn't really been paying attention to calls.

 _Pyrrha Nikos_

"Can I be excused... I haven't talked to my friend in months." Naruto said with a soft look in his eyes. He had missed the last tournament, he had been so depressed he had outright skipped it. Naruto looked at his past calls, seeing as he hadn't been giving a shit about anything really, he didn't notice the pilling up.

He had over 100 missed calls and texts from Pyrrha.

"Sure Naruto, take as long as you need." Taiyang said, and Naruto walked into the other room and picked up the scroll.

"... Hey Pyrrha." Naruto greeted Pyrrha, knowing that she might be pretty mad at him for ignoring her for months.

"Thank god you are okay Naruto. I was worried when you stopped responding to me. What has been keeping you?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, only her tone getting through. She seemed really worried about him, though he could sense the irritation that was in her tone as well.

"I've had... a lot on my plate. I would rather not talk about this over Scroll. It is kind of a personal matter... I'm sorry I couldn't see you. I've been... in a bad state lately." Naruto told her all he was willing to tell her as of now. Naruto would explain this to Pyrrha in person the next time he saw her, but until then, he would rather not think about it. It was bad enough he had to talk about it with his family, and the police, and the doctors, and soon he would have to do it with the therapist at Beacon.

"Oh... I'm really sorry to hear that. How are you feeling now?" Pyrrha asked him, and he thought about it.

"... I really don't want to talk about this Pyrrha." Naruto told her, and there was a thick pause.

"I almost won the tournament, but without you there... I refused to accept my win. Winning the Mistral Tournament doesn't mean anything if I didn't beat you to win it." Pyrrha spoke to him of what had been happening to her lately. Since the "Summer-Pyrrha" fights had gotten so popular, they had changed the yearly Mistral Tournament so that there was one every six months.

After fighting with Naruto 5 times, and drawing with him that many times, winning the 6th tournament felt like a cheap, cheap victory to her if she didn't fight her rival for the title.

So she turned down the champion title, even though she DID accept the cereal box model job, since she wanted the money.

"I really wish I could see you." Naruto admitted to her. She was his best friend, and he really wanted to talk with her. He wanted to share this with her, and get everything off his chest. Even the stuff that he felt really bad about.

"Naruto... You seem depressed. Did somebody do something to hurt you? Did you get your heart broken by a girl?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto didn't catch it, but there was a slight sense of hope in the fact that Naruto might be single. Naruto didn't catch that, and only heard the worry in her voice over it.

"This is something we should talk about in person... I have a family dinner right now. Call me again sometime. I really like hearing your voice." Naruto said to her. Her mature, calming voice was just what he needed right about now. He hung up on Pyrrha, before he went back towards towards the kitchen, where his family was all eating together.

"So, who was that?" Yang asked with a glance towards Naruto.

"A friend from Mistral." Naruto answered back without lying. He didn't need to lie, he had a friend in Mistral and they knew he went there on a regular basis.

"You have friends?" Taiyang asked with surprise, and Naruto stood up, before he walked over to Taiyang and took his bowl of ramen from him. Naruto sat it in front of himself, before he gave Taiyang a hard stare. Taiyang pouted and leaned forward, maybe he shouldn't have said that to the only person that could cook. "I'm sorry, can I have that bowl back?" Taiyang begged.

It was worth it to beg, it really was. This was the families first home cooked meal in _months_.

Naruto slid the bowl in front of him, small smirk on his face.

He was going to hate tomorrow, so he might as well try and enjoy tonight.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 White Witch

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

The room was complete silence.

Naruto was laying on a couch, his head propped up by a pillow. He was on time for his appointment with Glynda Goodwitch. Yang was outside of the room, she could have stayed but Glynda inisted for Naruto's healing process that she not be in the room. Naruto was clearly not very happy being alone in a room with a woman. He was on the _road_ to healing, but women that he didn't know were still somewhat intimidating.

For a _tall_ glass of water like Glynda, that was very intimidating.

Glynda Goodwitch was a _tall_ woman standing at 6'5" in height, though some of that was her high heels. Tall, with light colored fair skin. She had her hair in a tight style, and she wore glasses in front of vivid green eyes. She wore a white top, with a black waist guard over her stomach, and a black skirt and stockings on. She wore a black and purple cape, and for Naruto's comfort she wasn't holding her riding crop. It was placed on the desk. She was very youthful, thin waist, wide hips, _large_ breasts, and not a wrinkle in sight.

She was an attractive, attractive woman.

They had already gone through introductions, and Glynda was willing to wait with patience for Naruto to get ready.

"How are you feeling?" Glynda asked Naruto as she leaned forward. Her usually strict attitude replaced with one of sympathy.

"... I don't want to talk about what happened. I've had to retell this story to my sister so many times for therapy... I don't like talking about it." Naruto told Glynda, who leaned back.

"You will need to talk about it. Are you sexually active?" Glynda asked Naruto, though her question was one that Naruto would need to answer for the healing process.

"No, and I don't want to be... anytime soon." Naruto told Glynda, who nodded. Rape victims fearing anything sexual was normal. Rape was not sex though, and though teenage sex was something that needed to be controlled, sex was suppose to be a beautiful thing of pleasure.

"Do you masturbate?" Glynda asked, taking Naruto's flinch to be as the first sign to her answer. Nobody liked being asked about this, but it was a normal question. "I take that as a no then." Glynda spoke.

"You're right... I don't want to. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll remember what she did to me." Naruto admitted with closed eyes.

"That is normal, but you should try and masturbate. It is a healing step, and will help you see that you are capable of _good_ sexual feelings." Glynda informed Naruto, though she didn't want to talk about this too much either. Normally, she dealt with females who had suffered rape. Naruto was actually the first ever man that she had personally dealt with for this reason. Men needed therapy sometimes too, but this was the first time that Glynda had personally seen a male in here.

"... I don't want to... I'm... afraid." Naruto admitted, being fully honest, if not reluctant to say it.

"Naruto, I would like to hear how you felt when this happened to you." Glynda spoke softly, and Naruto nodded. Naruto took a great many calming breaths, it was a few minutes before Naruto started to collect himself enough to really talk about it.

"I was... afraid. She had me drugged... I was weak, and powerless... she could, and did, do everything she wanted to me... she used me, and when she was done she threw me away... She was my first... she stole my first time. I wanted to save that for somebody I loved... I felt dirty, and used... I felt like less of a person..." Naruto told Glynda, and she held his hand and gave him her sympathy. She gripped it, but she didn't do it too hard, and Naruto looked towards her.

It felt... horrible for him to talk about this face to face with somebody.

"Anything else?" Glynda asked him, and he nodded.

"I felt... guilty. I felt like it was my fault... I know it wasn't... but it hurts." Naruto spoke quietly, and Glynda sighed and nodded her head. Naruto had a rough time, and she knew that this was going to be a long healing process.

"Have you tried dating?" Glynda questioned him, and he shook his head.

"I barely leave the house... and I'm afraid... This is something that... I shouldn't hide from a girlfriend. I don't want to talk about this, but I know I will have to. I'm afraid, they will hate this and... leave me because I have baggage." Naruto told her in a small voice. He heard of people breaking up with their lovers after learning they were raped. A lot of them didn't want to deal with the emotional problems of a victim. Some of them just wanted sex, and they knew it would take a LONG time before the victim would be ready for it.

"Before your... incident, did you date anyone?" Glynda asked, with Naruto nodding.

"There was this girl... Amber-" Naruto started, and Glynda's eyes widened for a second when he said that name. "-, and I really fell for her, but awhile back she broke up with me and left me." Naruto opened up a little more to Glynda.

"... Take all the time you need." Glynda told him when she noticed that Naruto was silent, and had stayed silent for a few minutes after talking about Amber. This was the boy that Amber had fallen in love with, and had been forced to leave behind so that she could go into hiding. Glynda hadn't expected things to play out this way, but Maidens and those connected to them, never seemed to have an easy life.

Thier lives were filled with hardship and strife, just as the seasons could be brutal.

"I... want to have a family one day... but I'm afraid... I'm afraid that no girl will want me when they learn...about what happened. I'm also afraid... that whenwe ever do... that, that it will make me remember what happened." Naruto explained with his eyes closed harder.

"That is normal Naruto... and I'm going to be honest. When you try and have sex, you will remember what happened. The second you try and take your pants off, you might cry... and if you go further than that... you might relive what happened to you. It could hurt the first time, and second... you could cry, or throw up... you just need to find somebody patient, who is willing to wait for you to be ready." Glynda explained to Naruto. It was common, that even after they had healed mostly, that they would still sometimes find even romantic, loving sex to be scary.

"I hate this... I hate this feeling. I hate talking about this, and sex too." Naruto told Glynda, and she nodded.

She was no more comfortable talking about this than he was.

"This is part of your therapy, learning to deal with your discomfort. To learn that, you need to talk about it, and your feelings. You have support, and love, so you will get through this." Glynda spoke as if she knew Naruto. She didn't, but she was sure that since he was coming to Beacon when near the end of the next Summer, when the school started, that they would get to better know each other.

He seemed like a good person.

"Are we done?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

She couldn't make him stay any longer than he felt good with. If he wanted to leave, then he could freely leave. His next appointment would be in a few days anyway.

"You may go, but I would consider the masturbation. I have been told it really does help you feel in control over your body again." Glynda wisely suggested to him, and he nodded. He would try it, but he was most likely going to give up on this one.

"I'll see you next time I guess." Naruto said as he opened the door, and he walked out to see Yang waiting for him, arms crossed. She smiled and stood up when he left the room, before she gave him a one armed hug and walked with him. Beacon was a large school, easily able to get lost. She was happy he was done with his appointment though, and that they could head back home.

"How did it go, little bro?" Yang rapped jokingly as she bumped his chest with her fist.

"Well enough that I want to go eat something. Lets just go home." Naruto commented as they left the building, and Yang turned on her bike with the button. She hopped on it, and Naruto got on after her, holding onto her waist for balance. She hit the petal to the metal, and they zoomed away from where they were.

Yang glanced back at Naruto.

"I think that therapy is stupid, you just need some family time." Yang spoke as if she knew what was best. She didn't want to trust some outsiders with family matters like this, things that needed to be taken care of by family.

"I kind of need this Yang, even if I don't like it." Naruto told her, and she rolled her eyes, before she rode on top of the road that connected Beacon and Vale. She would take her sweet time on this ride, no going too fast.

"... Fine, but I'll punch her if she touches you in a bad way." Yang warned Naruto of what she was planning on doing.

"You are a stubborn girl... just drive. I want to go home, get in bed, and just take a nap right now. That was emotionally exhausting." Naruto told Yang, and she knew what he meant. She hated talking about her feelings as well, her true feelings that is. Nobody liked to bare their soul and admit the things they were afraid of.

"Want to share a bed with me? I bet it will help you with your therapy." Yang offered, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You and Ruby are family, like I care if you see me nude, or touch my body... I won't get any better, because I'm already comfortable around you." Naruto spoke with a light grin, very light.

"Heh, so I'll be a pillow... I've been wanting to do this, for old times sake." Yang admitted after a second. She wanted to take a nap with him just because she could, and that it would be something she had not done in awhile .She would admit that she was not the one who came up with this idea, it was Ruby who did that.

Ruby snuck into Naruto's bed all the time, just for the sake of his warmth.

"... Fine." Naruto gave up trying to argue against it.

Might as well just go with the flow on this one.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But no Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Two Oranges Meet

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I mentioned in an earlier chapter about somebody who got a league chopped off.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ruby, I am seriously not comfortable here." Naruto told Ruby in a darkly lit building, the room itself had bright lights flashing around, but still managed to be dark. There was a soft, but loud, beat filled music playing. Naruto had a red face, while Ruby was smiling with a very colorful drink in front of her.

Three months into the therapy, with the season of Spring now underway, and Glynda had figured something out about Naruto.

Naruto was afraid of physical intimacy, or rather, being flirted with and touched. It set off and forced him to remember what had happened to. Not to the point of having a flashback and freaking out, but it would really put a strain on any relationship that he formed in the future.

A waiter stopped by their table, and placed a drink in front of them.

The waiter was a man sitting in a wheelchair. He had long black hair, and he would be rather tall were it not for the chair he was confined to. He wore a green tunic-like top with white pants, and he had his right missing at the knee. His leg of his pants on that leg were pulled back and tied up so that he didn't have a pant leg hanging loose.

"Thank you..." Naruto started to say, before he paused.

"Lie Ren." Ren said as he started to roll away from the table, and Naruto looked towards Ruby and she was staring at Ren, or rather, she was staring at where his leg was missing.

"Anyway, why are we even here? I mean, why this place of all places? How did you get Dad to agree to... this?" Naruto asked as he gestured with his hand towards where they were. Yang was visible at a different table, watching what was happening very closely. Taiyang was with her as well, the two of them keeping a very close, watchful eye on what was happening at the moment. Of course, neither Naruto nor Ruby were aware of the fact that their sister and father were currently watching them.

"I told him this was for your therapy... to get you... gross... used to women again." Ruby said, and she turned a little red and looked away from what was happening on stage.

Let it be known that Ruby Rose was neither Straight, Gay, nor Bi, at this point she had zero sexual attraction to well, anything.

So being at a strip club did nothing for her.

"Nevermind... I wonder what happened to that "Ren" dude?" Naruto asked as he looked towards the waiter. Naruto was stunned when he felt something drop into his lap, and he saw that one of the girls who had yet to appear on the stage was sitting in his lap. Naruto was frozen solid where he sat, while Ruby pumped her fist when she got a single look at this girl. She was shorter than even Ruby, which was awesome in Ruby's eyes.

The girl had zero personal boundry issues.

She was a short girl, standing a few inches shorter than even Ruby. She was attractive, very attractive given her shorter stature. Shorter orange hair, Naruto loved her hair already, and she had bright green eyes. She wore something a _bit_ more modest than what the other people wore. She had a thin frame, though she wasn't as thin as Ruby was. She looked like she had a little bit more muscle than Ruby did, which would explain a lot. She was still feminine, and looked amazing... if a bit lacking in the breast department.

She was wearing a fluffy bra, that looked like sheep wool, and she was wearing similar booty-shorts, and she arm warmers that were fluffy as well, and fluffy shoes. She was just so soft and fluffy.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, as if a stripper sitting on Naruto's lap was a normal thing.

"I'm Nora, Ren's bestest buddy in like ever!" Nora said with a thumbs up and a grin, with Naruto slowly snapping out of his shock. She was nice and short, but that short stature reminded him a bit of Neo.

"Why is he missing a leg?" Ruby asked bluntly, and Nora took no offence to it.

"You know that guy... Summer Branwen? Well, Ren saw the way that kid used a scythe, and tried to learn how to use it himself. Of course, this was before we learned what aura was... and there was an accident... cut his leg off." Nora said, with Naruto's face freezing again for a different reason. Naruto had actually heard of that accident, him and Qrow had talked about it. It was the reason that the scythe was restricted to people who were good enough to handle it, or had a master to teach it to them.

The scythe was the most dangerous weapon, not just to the opponents it faced, but to the user who tried to master it.

Ruby blinked in Naruto's direction.

"Sounds... rough." Naruto said with a forced tone.

"Yep, that is why I'm working. We don't have family, so we are trying to pay off his hospital dept and raise the money to buy him a robotic leg. I'm going to go to Beacon, and become a Huntress so I can get paid more... but here we are." Nora said, and Ruby looked towards Naruto, because she knew her brother very well.

A few sniffles were heard.

Her brother was without a doubt one of the biggest crybabies that she knew of. Tell him a sob story, and his heart would go out to you. She looked at him, and she could see that tears were flowing out of his eyes in an almost funny, to the situation, kind of way. Ruby palmed her face, as did Yang and Taiyang having heard and listened to what was going on.

"That... is... so... saaaaaad." Naruto almost said too loudly, and Nora looked towards Ruby, trying to figure out if this was normal.

"It isn't that bad. It was an accident, and it won't stop us. I'll become a Huntress, and then teach him how to become a Huntsman when I graduate. Then, we can punch that Summer guy in his stupid handsome face." Nora pouted as she ranted, and Ruby laughed a little as she looked at Naruto. That would be funny to her, seeing as Naruto had just heard straight from the horse's mouth that he was going to get punched in his... stupid handsome face?

"Stupid handsome face?" Naruto asked, and Nora stuck out her tongue and bobbed herself on the head.

"I would be lying if I said he wasn't cute, guy is super handsome. Really soft features, you know, but he was really strong despite that. He and this hot girl Pyrrha Nikos _totally_ have a relationship though. All over the news in Mistral I hear." Nora gossiped to Naruto, who blinked in surprise. He didn't know that he and Pyrrha were in a suspected relationship, or that it was on the news. He should really pay more attention to the news from now on.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you get a dance with Nora?" Ruby asked as she looked towards Naruto and Nora, with Nora clapping her hands. She had never given a lapdance before, nobody ever asked her, simply because she was on the shorter side... and she gave off the vibe that she might break their legs. The others girls were visibly weaker than her, so they were less intimidating. Nora worked out, a lot, and she was visibly more... toned up than the others. She had some nice muscle tone.

The fact that her stage dances involved her holding and swinging a huge ass hammer really didn't make them want her anywhere near their laps.

She might actually break their legs.

"I don't think that is a good idea Ruby. This girl seems to be in a relationship with Ren." Naruto whispered to Ruby. He didn't feel good about this, even more so now that he was 90% sure that Nora and Ren were dating.

"Ren... and me? We are together, but not together, together. We aren't dating or anything. It was his idea that we do this. Money made from this is quicker, easier, and dealing with taxes is easier. Come on, lets do this!" Nora said as she grabbed Naruto by the arm, and she pulled him along excitedly.

Yang stood up with her fist raised, only for Taiyang to pull her back down into the seat to prevent her from doing anything.

"Save me Ruby." Naruto whispered urgently as he reached out for his twin, and she reached out for him as well. She reached out in the most sarcastic way possible, and when their hands were inches apart, she pulled back her hand and waved at him.

"Enjoy your dance." Ruby told him, knowing that he had the money to pay for it. Naruto wasn't stupid, he saved his money more than anyone in the family.

Only Ruby knew that Naruto, as Summer, got money from the tournaments and by appearing on a cereal box cover, the box that was the rival box to Pumpkin Pete's cereal. Naruto didn't tell his family about that money, because that would be hard to explain, so he simply saved the money up.

"Traitor! I won't bake cookies for a week!" Naruto hissed at her, and Ruby paled, but she remained firm in what she was doing.

It had been between two options.

Naruto start dating again, or Naruto go to strip club to get him used to physical contact with women less dressed. Naruto was nowhere ready to start dating, and he wasn't allowed to date anymore thanks to Yang and Taiyang. So, to help further his healing, they were helping him get used to women this way.

Nora pulled Naruto upstairs, towards the rooms where you got lapdances, and they went to a private room for what was about to happen. They walked in, Nora closed and locked the door, before Naruto noticed that the room had a couch, and some kind of cooler with a lock on it inside of it.

"... Can we not do this... I'll still pay, but I would rather not get the dance." Naruto told Nora bluntly, and she saw on the couch and nodded her head with a smile.

"Okay dokey then. Tell me if you change your mind!" Nora said with a thumbs up, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you stay so perky... despite how bad you have it?" Naruto asked, honestly confused about her outlook on life. She had no home or family, and her only friend was crippled at a young age. She was a stripper to pay off medical bills, and to try and fix her friend. By all mean, she should be a tired and bitter person.

"Eh?" Nora asked, but wasn't offended by his question.

"How do you stay so... perky, despite all of... this." Naruto gestered, since his life was pretty depressing too with the constant near-deaths and other... unfortunate things happening.

"Ooooooh. I have a goal, and I still have one good friend. As long as I have that, I don't care what I do. Ren is my best friend... and to tell you the truth... I have those sticky thingies under this bra... so nobody ever actually sees me fully nude. Dressed like this, I am cosplaying as cute little sheep! Look at my tail, ain't it cute?" Nora said as she waved her butt at him, showing the sheep tail she had. The girl was upbeat and chipper, despite everything that had happened in her life.

Naruto paused, and she continued to shake her butt in his face.

She continued to shake it even more as he was in deep thought.

'A goal... What is my goal?' Naruto thought to himself with a furrowed brow.

Was that the key to helping grow passed what had happened to him, having a goal to strive for. Naruto looked at Nora, before he choked on air when he saw that her butt was inches from his face.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nora laughed and pointed at him. Really, her clothes weren't sexual. The bra covered most of her torso, and the shorts went downn a few inches passed her crotch. Very sexy, but still less revealing than what Yang wore. Honestly, the sexy part was her exposed thighs, and stomach, as well as her arms and shoulders being exposed. The whole sheep thing worked for her.

She was more "cute" than "Sexy" if Naruto were being honest.

"... Thanks Nora, you know, I really like you." Naruto said with a light grin on his face, and Nora pinched his cheek.

"Awwww, cuuuuute. Yeah, a lot of guys like me... I take off my bra in front of them." Nora said as she pulled her bra down, and Naruto turned his face away to keep the illusion of decency. Nora laughed and pointed at him again, but didn't recover her exposed boob.

She stripped for money, it wasn't nearly as bad as people made it out to be. She wasn'tn having sex for money, she wasn't a slut. Heck, people didn't even get to see her fully naked. Even right now, despite her right tit being exposed, her nipples were cover with smiley-face pasties, so she was still somewhat decent.

Heck, there were swimsuits that showed more skin than what her pastie did.

"... Not cool." Naruto told her, and she just continued to laugh. She liked him, he was funny. She didn't know why he avoided looking at girls, but she could tell he was still a hot blooded straight male. He was blushing up a storm at the moment, and despite him not being hard... oh, he was actually starting to go a little pale-green.

Nora reclothed herself, and she pat him on the back.

"There, there. You look like you have seen a ghost." Nora said as she comforted him, and Naruto shook himself.

"Something like that... unpleasant memory. Nora, can I ask you something else?" Naruto questioned her, and she blinked.

"If you want my age, I'm 17... but ask away." Nora told him, and Naruto sweat dropped. Not what he was going to ask, but okay.

"Why stripping? I mean, what made you say yes to stripping. Surely, a girl like you could find work elsewhere." Naruto tried to understand why she made this choice.

"... This was the only place that would hire both of us. If I'm going to work, I want to work with my best friend. As long as me and Ren are a team, I'm happy doing anything!" Nora smiled brightly as she talked.

"... Nora... Lets be friends." Naruto said as he offered her his hand, and Nora grinned slyly at him and took that.

"You make good pancakes?" Nora asked him, a twinkle in her eye.

"Bitchin' pancakes." Naruto responded, and Nora nodded her head slowly, as if that was the best news she had heard in awhile.

Two oranges had become friends.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Dragons?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Dragons...' Naruto thought as he kept himself busy by looking at a Map of Remnant. When you had time on your hands, you made something interesting to do. Even more so if you couldn't find something. Looking at pictures of dragons always gave him a bad feeling, ever since his mother died. He hadn't paid it much mind, but unlike his siblings, he had been the only one to have a bad feeling about his mother leaving for that mission.

Each major continent.

The North Continent, Western, Easter, and Southern Continents were all shaped like different types of Dragons.

The southern one, the one was stream-lined in appearance, but not thin. It was harder to tell, but it had the dragon's head that gave it away. The eastern continent was obvious an eastern dragon, and the western continent was a western dragon. The nothern continent was dragon shaped as well, but it was closer to a bat-like dragon.

"What are you doing?" Qrow asked Naruto, surprising the boy, and Naruto turned around quickly and covered the map he was using. "You aren't the type that seems interested in maps." Qrow pointed out, and Naruto nodded his head.

This was Qrow, the cool uncle.

"I'm not... when I was walking passed a store in Vale, this caught my eye. I never really looked at a map before... but don't these continents look like dragons?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the four largest of the continent.

Qrow's face turned to stone, before he forced a playful snort out of his nose.

"Dragons? Quite the imagination you have there, there are no such things as dragons." Qrow stated to Naruto, who narrowed his eyes. Right away, he could tell that Qrow was lying to him about dragons. It was hard to figure out, but Naruto spent a lot of time with Qrow. He could see that Qrow WASN'T reaching for his booze. That was a give-a-way that the man was trying to think clearly, so as to not let Naruto pick up on his clues.

Sadly, not drinking was a clue as well.

"How did Mom die?" Naruto asked Qrow, who narrowed his eyes.

"She died on a mission, doing her duty and she did amazing." Qrow defended Summer, and Naruto frowned and turned back to the map.

"Which continent did she die on?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the map. Qrow nodded his head, before he placed his finger on the western continent. The one that was shaped like a western dragon. Naruto looked at it, and he stared at the dragon image. Qrow gained a small spark in his eye when he saw that Naruto was putting something together.

Qrow was not comfortable with how Naruto was doing this.

"You need a hobby Naruto, something that keeps you away from this boring stuff. Nobody cares that the continents are dragon shaped... they are just continents." Qrow told Naruto, who nodded his head. He did need a hobby, that was a fact. He had no hobbies, so he did anything that he could to fill that time when he didn't have anything else to do.

"Tell me the truth Uncle Qrow..." Naruto accused Qrow of lying to him outright.

"Listen, I'll be as honest... as I can. Yes, there are dragons... four of them. I do know that there is one near Vale, sealed away in a mountain. That is all I know... We do believe that Summer fought a dragon and managed to... seal it away again. We don't know how much of that is true... we can only guess. They were sealed away centuries ago though... Ozpin told me about the one near Vale... long ago, there were four of them... humanities greatest enemies. I don't know how much is true... but I hope not." Qrow told Naruto what he knew, or at least what he was allowed to tell Naruto. He was surprised, nobody ever put it together before. Naruto had always been keen on the smaller details though.

No, more than that.

Naruto seemed to always have a keen sense for when something was wrong. It was a strange trait, but whenever Naruto didn't trust his feelings things turned out bad. Naruto didn't trust his feeling about Neo, and paid dearly for it. Naruto didn't beg Summer to stay and home, and she died as well.

"Dragons... You don't know anything else... at all?" Naruto asked the man, just to make sure.

"I don't know anything else about it." Qrow lied to Naruto's face this time, and Naruto stood up, rolling up the map, before he started to walk out of the house. Qrow let him go, believing that Naruto needed some time to figure things out.

"You know... it was a raven that led me to the store where I found this map." Naruto told Qrow, who knew what Naruto was talking about.

Raven was trying to get Naruto to learn about things he should not know of.

"My sister is dangerous Naruto. I have talked with her... and she has asked how you were doing. How do you know my sister Naruto?" Qrow asked his nephew, and Naruto didn't turn back around.

"A little birdy introduced us." Naruto told Qrow, with Qrow gripping his fists.

'Raven... Is this about Summer?' Qrow thought, knowing about how his sister had fallen for, and was rejected by Summer. How that love still remained to this day. His sister loved the light, kindness, and spirit that Summer had once had in life. Those very same traits that Naruto now possessed. "Naruto, I answered your question, so tell me this... Did she ask you to become her lover? If she did, she just wants you to become a replacement of your mother." Qrow tried to prevent Naruto from having anymore contact with such a dangerous person.

"She wants me to become... her son." Naruto admitted, Qrow and Ruby, they were the only people he truly felt like he could talk about this freely to.

"Her... son?" Qrow asked in surprise. Qrow was genuinely surprised, since Raven was horrible mother material, he had always counted it as a small blessing that Raven abandoned Yang. Yang had been lucky to be abandoned, on some level. She might have actually have made the right choice.

Qrow would never admit that out loud though.

"Yeah, and you are always watching me... right?" Naruto asked the air, and Qrow saw two feet hanging from the roof. They dropped down, and Raven appeared standing in front of them. She had been listening, she is always watching just as Naruto said. She didn't have a new mask yet, those took a long time to handcraft.

"Always." Raven answered for Naruto, who frowned.

Oh, he was still not fond of Raven, but she might have information that he would like to know.

"Raven, end this madness. Naruto is Summer and Tai's child, he is not yours." Qrow argued with Raven, and Raven nodded her head.

"From a genetic standpoint, you are right. The same could be said about Yang being my daughter, but I am not her mother. I was never there for her... but was Tai really there for Naruto?" Raven asked, and Naruto continued to walk. Naruto got Raven and Qrow arguing, which would distract them both.

While they were distracted, he would go to Vale.

"Where do you think you are going?" Qrow and Raven asked together, and Naruto stopped.

"I wasn't born yesterday Naruto. Where do you think you are sneaking away to?" Qrow asked Naruto, who sighed and decided that he would research about the dragons later. Now that he was given a good amount to go on, he could follow his gut. Naruto seeing the map may have been Raven's manipulations when he was walking, with Ruby, through the streets of Vale, but his own interest was important in this.

He felt drawn to this story.

"I am sick of everyone underestimating me. Raven, how much do you know about the dragons?" Naruto asked Raven, and Qrow closed his eyes. Raven smiled for a moment, before she walked closer to Naruto.

"I take it, you are accepting me as your second mother?" Raven asked him, and Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not accepting anything. I am just sick of everyone trying to protect me and underestimating me." Naruto said, with Qrow softening his eyes. Naruto had a point, while Qrow trusted Naruto, he still wanted the boy to be protected on some level.

"You will accept me. Qrow, I'll bring Naruto back later... until he accepts me as his mother, this is his home." Raven said as she swung her sword, with a red portal opening. She grabbed Naruto, and she pulled him through the portal before Qrow could stop them. As much as Raven would like to just kidnap Naruto, unless Naruto came to her of his own free will, then they couldn't form any sort of real bond.

It wouldn't be the bond of mother and son, but instead kidnapper and kidnappee.

"... Don't trust her Naruto." Qrow whispered, before he started to walk away. When Raven said she would do something, she would do it. She would bring Naruto back soon, he knew that much.

He could just hope that Naruto made the right choice in the end.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I don't know if it is true, but I noticed that the continents are all shaped like dragons. The dragon grimm makes me believe that there may be at least 4 dragon grimm of different shapes.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 The Hokage and the Dragon

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Dragons." Naruto whispered as he looked at the drawings on a cave wall. Raven was holding up a torch, and she was very insistent that neither of them use their aura for any reason. Naruto didn't understand why, but he would abide by the suggestion. The cave had two seperate sets of drawings on it. They looked just alike, but there was a key different. One one side there was a picture of four dragons, four girls, and a boy.

On the other side, just the four dragons and four girls.

"This is what you wanted to see." Raven told Nruto as she leaned up against the wall, and Naruto looked back at her.

"What does it mean though?" Naruto asked her, and she pointed to the first crude drawings.

"The four seasons, I assume you have heard of them?" Raven asked, with Naruto raising an eyebrow at the mention of the children's story. Naruto nodded his head though, and Raven touched the drawing. "Well, it is true. The four maidens, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall exist. Inside of each of them is magic, and that magic gets passed on to another woman, when she dies." Raven gave Naruto the most basic version of it.

Naruto got a brief flash of Ruby with blue eyes, before he looked towards Raven.

"Is Ruby-?" Naruto started to ask, and Raven shook her head.

"While similiar, not exactly. Summer might have been a maiden, I don't know as much about this as Qrow. If she was a Maiden, then her power passed onto Ruby. Qrow called them "Silver Eyed Warriors", though that just might be another term for Maiden. This isn't about her though." Raven told Naruto sternly. She would rather not talk about Ruby. She did know that the power did pass from Summer to Ruby, in some form. At the same time, she didn't know if the Silver Eyed Warrior was just another term for Maiden.

Summer, when she used her power, gained silver flames around her eyes, the same sign of a Maiden using her power.

"The dragons..." Naruto reminded himself of why they were there.

"When the Wizard created gave the 4 Maiden's their magic, which exists by the way... the Dragons were created by something. Anyway, there is the Western Dragon, the Eastern Dragon, the Sea Dragon, and the Artic Dragon." Raven went into an explaination. Each dragon was shaped differently, though they were each a dragon type.

"So... how do we not know of them?" Naruto asked, and by we, he meant the populace in general.

"They were sealed, and when legendary figures don't show up... they fade into legends. The same happened with the Maidens. The same happened with many things. Legends eventually turn into fairy tales. Here is a legend that faded... _Once upon a time there was a great fox spirit with nine tails. The fox was sealed inside a ninja child, and over the long passing of time together, the two became close. A new terror came in the form of the ten-tails being revived, but the child had become a real ninja, and together with the fox spirit , they became one and were able to seal the ten-tails away. The boy with the fox sealed inside of him was the son of the fourth Hokage. He is now known as the Seventh Hokage._... Legends like these can be found here." Raven said as she gestured towards all of the different statues drawings on the walls. All of them had different drawings, and Naruto stared at the picture of the one with the fox spirit and man standing on top of it.

He felt like he should know that one from somewhere, but it was just out of his reach to remember.

"So, the dragons... They are still alive, just... sealed?" Naruto asked as he stared at the "Hokage" stone drawing for another moment.

"Yes, Grimm don't die of old age... nor do they need to eat for survival. They are simply sealed, but when they awaken... and their power fully returns to them they will be a force to be messed with. No normal hunter is able to stop them, at least to my knowledge." Raven commented as she ran her hand over a drawing. She could see that Naruto was planning something, his face was Summer's face. She knew that face, and it's expressions very well.

"So... A dragon killed Mom?" Naruto asked with a low, angry, tone to his voice, and Raven didn't know what to say.

So she said what was one her mind.

"To my knowledge, not exactly. Her body was never recovered, and the eye witness vanished before anyone could question him. Blake Belladonna Senior vanished before he could be questioned." Raven told Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't know what to say about it.

"Senior?" Naruto asked, since it sounded to him like this "Blake Belladonna" had a child.

"Yes, the man has a daughter, Blake Belladonna. The man only managed to report Summer as dead, and then he vanished... He didn't give any other details to my knowledge. I've look for him." Raven informed Naruto with a sure tone, as if she believed that this man had something to do with Summer's death. She was sure of it, this man either knew a detail about it, or he was the one that did it.

Yet, Raven had searched the underworld (crime network) for this man, and got nothing about him.

She suspected that he changed his name.

"So... You think the daughter knows where he is?" Naruto asked with a look towards Raven, who shook her head.

"He named her, but that was it. The girl was never raised by her father, just her mother. Her father never let it be known he was her father, even though they had contact with each other on a regular basis." Raven told Naruto, having already done some investigating on Blake. The girl was a member of the White Fang, though she recently left it. She had unknowingly had contact with her father, who had also been a White Fang member, without even knowing it.

"Raven... Mom talked to you before she went on that mission, didn't she?" Naruto asked, and Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She texted me, but nothing more. She did the same thing before every mission, but this time she died. What makes you ask?" Raven questioned him, and Naruto looked up at her with sad eyes.

"You seem... like Mom's death is your fault. You seem to be blaming yourself... do you only want to be my mother... out of guilt?" Naruto asked her, the way she was talking making him think that she saw him as a Summer replacement, and that she was filled with guilt.

"Naruto, this isn't the time for this... but since you want to know, I'll tell you. I do feel guilt, but that guilt doesn't make me want to take you as my son. I feel guilty that I wasn't there. Like I said, I really do love Summer... and I love you as well... Here-" Raven said as she gave Naruto her scroll, and she already had it opened up to the last message that was sent to her by Summer.

 _Raven, I hope you are doing okay! I miss you, and Tai misses you too. Lets all get together sometime._

"What is this suppose to mean?" Naruto asked her, and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"That she and Tai miss me. Not all messages have deep meanings. That is the point though. I don't need a "reason" behind my actions. Do you hate me Naruto?" Raven asked him, and she was keeping a cool headed tone to her voice as she spoke.

"I don't... hate you. I don't know what to feel about you." Naruto admitted slowly, and Raven nodded her head.

"I will admit though, my love for you, does stem from my love for Summer. You see, I feel in love with Summer for her heart... and you not only possess her looks, but you got her heart. It makes me sad that Summer's Last Rose, who inherited the things I loved about her... didn't get to enjoy being a child of Summer." Raven spoke from the heart, something she had extreme trouble doing. Yes, she knew and understood that she was being selfish by asking Naruto to leave his other family members and join her. She also understood that she didn't deserve this chance to be a mother, after abandoning her actual child.

A person could NOT control their own heart.

They could kill their heart, but the heart had a funny way of moving to it's own beat. You couldn't control falling in love, nor could you control how you felt love for a child, or didn't in her case.

When she saw "Summer Branwen", she had instantly felt love in her heart bloom once more. She knew that Naruto was Summer's last rose, and that she wanted to be his mother. She wanted to give him the love in her heart, that she couldn't give to Summer... that Summer rejected.

"I hate that saying... Ruby was born barely a hour before me. What makes _me_ so special?" Naruto asked, and Raven smiled at him.

"When I look into your eyes, I can see your heart. Your heart makes you special Naruto, not that unreal huge aura, or your skills with a scythe/sword... Naruto, you have so much forgiveness and understanding inside of you... more than your sisters." Raven really wanted to impress upon him just what she saw in him.

"... I don't agree with how you treat Yang, but I don't hate you... at least you are honest." Naruto said to her with a sigh. He wanted to hate her, she was a dangerous person, but she was honest with him. "Wait... you can "See" my heart? Is that why you brought me here with you? You saw my heart, and wanted to-" Naruto started, before he stopped.

"Naruto, don't question me on this. You still have until the end of the year before you make your choice. I brought you here, because I already see you as my son. I figured this was a good way to bond... the secrets of this world are simply amazing, are they not?" Raven asked, and she showed passion in her voice. She loved chasing thrills, and seeking forgotten history. This secret world, only known to a few, was something she enjoyed.

The hidden world was incredible.

"I've seen enough, I want to go home." Naruto told her, and he took several pictures of the walls with his scroll.

Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay then-" Raven said as she opened up the portal for him, and he started to walk towards it. Raven was going to stay behind, and continue examining the walls. She did lean towards him, and kiss his cheek, before she smiled when he walked throught he portal, and the portal vanished. "Really, you are Summer's child. You can see the good, even in a person like me." Raven finished off with a smile.

Raven closed her eyes, before she looked towards the "Hokage" drawing.

Naruto seemed drawn to that one more than anything else.

She was going to find out why.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Family Time, Unknowingly

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Junko Takeuchi - Tsubomi, look it up**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

A activity of the Xiao Long/Rose family.

Or rather, an activity that 3/4ths of them would do was listening to 1 of them singing when that one person had no clue the others were singing. This activity didn't happen as often as it used to, but when it happened, the entire family was truly at peace with their lot in life. Yang wasn't angry, Taiyang didn't worry, and Ruby became more peaceful, instead of her usual hyper self. This event only happened when Naruto had something important planned for himself, usually something he would do without them.

They would listen to Naruto singing in the shower, the shower that he had before he would go someplace to meet a _girl_.

Naruto did it when he was dating Amber too. Whenever they were about to go on a date, Naruto, overjoyed at the date, would sing in the shower to get rid of some of his excitement and prepare for the date. They hadn't heard his singing voice in months, and they doubted they would ever hear it again after his rape. They had thought that Naruto would never go and hang out with a woman again, so when Ruby heard the sound of singing coming from the shower, she had been amazed and went to go get the other members of the family.

Needless to say, Taiyang and Yang dropped what they were doing and went with her to hear their favorite singer.

"I love this... this is just... this just... when I hear this everything is just... right." Yang whispered as she leaned up against the door, ear to the wood.

"I know right?" Ruby asked silently, hoping they didn't get caught.

Naruto didn't know they did this after all.

"Are the flowers blooming, on the road head?  
When the path twists and turns this much, It's normal to get lost isn't it?"

"I love this song... Tsubomi." Taiyang whispered the name of the song his son was singing. Whenever Naruto sang this, he was just in a great mood. The food they ate was better, the chores were finished, and everything was just right with the world around them for the rest of the day. Naruto singing had become the source of strength for him, or rather, it had become something that was seen as nothing but good in the eyes of the entire family.

Naruto's singing was like being embraced in the arms of pure love.

"My body and soul are trembling... I'm so nervous.  
I won't cry, I can do this! I'm not scared! I've told myself that a million times.  
I won't cry, I can do this! I'm not scared! If I'm not aggressive, I know I'll break down."

"This just... fits him. It makes me want to be like him." Ruby said as she listened to the meaning behind the lyrics.

No matter what challenge Naruto faced, or how nervous he became, he would get back up and try harder than before. No matter what, he would push through and be aggressive, because he knew if he didn't try, he would break down. These words, they made her want to train harder, grow stronger, make herself a better person, so that she could look her brother in the eyes and proudly be able to think of herself as his sister.

"It does." Yang said nothing but her agreement.

"The rain feeds the flowers in my heart.  
Even if I can't see where it leads, I'll keep walking this road.  
No one is truly alone, we all got someone to support us."

They couldn't even comment, because this part was something that was just so... Naruto to them. Naruto never knew what life would hold for him next, but unlike them, he continued to walk forward. No matter what happened to him, he would work to take another step to wherever the road of his life would lead him.

'This... this is why I want to kill Neo, for making your road painful.' Yang thought to herself, dedication in her _lilac_ eyes. No matter how much she wanted to be, when she heard her brother sing, she could never be angry. Her eyes would go back to their now semi-permanent red color after the song was over, but for now... she was at peace.

"I won't lose, I won't falter, there is nothing I can't do! I've told myself they a million times!  
I won't lose, I won't falter, there is nothing I can't do! If I'm not aggressive, I know I'll break down."

'I want that courage. To always believe in myself, and never falter no matter what. To be a huntress, this is the trait I need more than anything. I want a strong heart, like you Naruto... and like Mom.' Ruby thought with her smile filled with pride.

She had such a cool brother, at least in her eyes.

'Summer would be so proud of you Naruto... _I'm_ so proud of you, even if I don't show it enough.' Taiyang thought as Zwei walked up to them. Yang covered the dog's mouth, preventing it from barking and alerting Naruto to the fact that they were there.

The song was almost over anyway.

"I wish this nervous feeling... would disappear.  
I won't cry, I can do this! I'm not scared. I've told myself that a million times!  
I won't lose, and I won't falter! There is nothing that I can't do!"

'Here it comes-' Ruby thought to herself, the most insperational part of the song.

'-, the best part-' Yang unknowingly started to finish Ruby's train of thought.

'-of Naruto's song.' Taiyang finished the unknowingly in sync mental sentence of the family. They had all heard this song before, many times, but they never got tired of listening to Naruto singing it in the shower.

"I swear, I'll endure it all!"

Naruto's willpower, to endure anything that came his way, was something that they all wished to protect. The Last Rose of Summer, standing and enduring the harshest of winters, staying proud and standing out in the white snow around it. The one rose that refused to wilt, and refused to hide it's bright petals. No matter the cold, or wind, or snow, this rose would never bow to the harsh conditions it was put through. It's thorns would only grow sharper, and it's beauty only that much more beautiful.

Naruto's heart was truly conveyed to them with that one sentence, more than anything else in the entire song.

They heard the shower turn off, and they started to get up, and move away from the door. Only Ruby stayed at the door, and Yang and their father jumped out of the way when Ruby opened the door.

"You need something Ruby?" Naruto asked casually as he wrapped a towel around his waist, not caring that Ruby opened the door without knocking. He was still very well, and the steam from the shower was escaping out of the door. He had a second towel drying his body off, but Ruby walked towards him and got behind him, before she started to push him out.

"I need to pee, like really bad, go away." Ruby told Naruto, her desperate need to take a leak now starting to come back to her.

The reason she heard Naruto singing in the bathroom in the first place.

"Okay? You could have come in and done that, that is what you usually do." Naruto said with a dull tone.

Regardless of if he was showering, usually Ruby would come in and use the bathroom if she needed to. So would Taiyang and Yang... well, he would do it to all of them. There was a shower curtain for a reason, so that people could shower and use the bathroom at the same time. Ruby took the towel he was using to dry himself, before she closed the door behind him.

"Have a nice day!" Ruby said, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, not sure why she was saying that. He didn't tell her that he was planning anything today.

"Hey Little Bro, you got any plans today? Want to play Remnant with me?" Yang offered, since she had just recently found a rare Giant Nevermore card that she wanted to try out.

Naruto was unmatched at Remnant: The Board Game.

It was like he had been a military leader in a past life, and he unknowingly channeled his military expertise into the board game. He came up with crazy strategies, predicted what other players would do, and used "predictable" strategies at the same time to confuse enemies, and when they stopped his strategies, he would reveal that he created those fake strategies to hide his real strategy. Then, when they were defenseless he would swoop in for the win, utterly destroying the other people playing the game.

Playing against Naruto was a promised loss, but at the same time, it was always really fun to try and see how close you could get to beating him.

"I'm going to Tukson's Book Trade, there is a new book coming out that is getting hyped up. I want to see if it is any good." Naruto admitted with a raised eyebrow. The book might be something that could help him, but even if it didn't, getting a book never hurt anyone.

Naruto was the biggest reader around, but he did enjoy a good book.

He just _loved_ books that had strong messages in them about courage, bravery, and never giving up. Those types of books just really appealled to him more than anything else. He also liked books about ninjas, and he _loved_ books that combined all of those into one thing.

His favorite book was "The Tale of the Hyper Ninja".

He wished that the book would reveal the main character's name, but it never did. Through the entire book series, the main character's name is always prevented from being said. Whenever somebody was about to say it, the author would actually black out the name using another character, who would interupt the name from being said.

The biggest mystery of series was the name of the main character! It was amazing!

"Oooooh, can I come too?" Yang asked as she nudged Naruto, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You... reading? Yang, we both know you barely even read the things you had to for homework. You don't read for fun. I was going to just enjoy a "Me Day" and go alone." Naruto told her, and she deflated a little.

She couldn't blame him for wanting some alone time, even if she hated it.

"Hey Naruto, want to join your old man and work on the Stinger?" Taiyang asked as he "walked in" on the conversation, and Naruto sent him a twitching eye.

"I'm going out today, I already have plans. Okay, what-" Naruto started to ask, before Ruby came out of the bathroom and hugged him from behind.

"Hey Naruto, make me a BUNCH of cookies! We can watch a movie marathon and just pig out on sweets!" Ruby suggested, with Naruto's irritation with all of them growing with his confusion.

Why were they all so clingy all of a sudden?

...

Okay, they were ALWAYS clingy, but why were they so suffocating... they were always that too. The better question would be, why were they all so... cheerful about it, and seeking his attention. Normally they were worried over him, but right now they all were acting like it was his birthday or something. Even then, Ruby would be getting the same treatment.

"Okay, no to you. No to you, and no to you. I want some "Me Time" that doesn't involve cooking, cleaning, playing video games out of boredom, training, or..." Naruto stopped himself from saying "masturbating". He didn't say it, because he hadn't been able to do it. Whenever he tried, he would back out of it. He would get nervous, and he would remember what happened to him, leading to him stopping.

He got a little closer to doing it each time though, so progress.

He had to do it for therapy, not by his own choice.

"What, can't we hang out with our fav brother?" Yang asked with a grin, while Taiyang nodded and made peace signs.

"Yeah Dude, lets Chill like Bros and just Totally Pig out." Taiyang said, trying to imitate what he thought a young person sounded like.

*Smack*

He had three stes of fists hit him in the face. Naruto, Yang, and Ruby all comically punched him for that extremely insulting imitation of what he seemed to think they sounded like. His aura protected him from the damage, but his face still hurt.

"Okay, Father-Son time then?" Taiyang corrected himself, and Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Maybe tomorrow. Listen, I cook three meals a day. I clean the house. I do laundry. I go shopping. I need to go out, and spend the day alone... because sometimes I just need to get away from it." Naruto said as he gestured to everything he the house that he cleaned. He was home alone during the day, and he was the only good cook. He did everything that Summer used to do and more, and normally he didn't complain.

The three family members seemed a little guilty when they realized that the youngest of them, was actually the one who took care of all of them.

Of course, it also made them happy to know he cared enough to do all of that without complaining. He always seemed happy to do it, so they had just sort of put everything onto him.

"Yeah... You have your me time. We will catch you later." Yang said as she kissed his cheek, and she started to walk off.

"See you bro!" Ruby said as she kissed his cheek next, and Naruto was taken aback when his father kissed him on the forehead.

"See you son, have a fun day." Taiyang said with a smile. Naruto gripped his fist, getting ready to punch his old man in the gut. Naruto unclenched his fist though, and rubbed the back of his head with a small grin.

"Yeah Dad, see you all later. I'll be back in a few hours." Naruto told them, and he went to go get changed.

He had a nice day ahead of him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I used the english lyrics for the song.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Aero1133  
 **Everyone go to this author's profile if you like my Naruto/RWBY stories, he just created a "Reading: Naruto the Miracle Worker" and added a new twist to it.**


	24. Chapter 24 Ninjas in Love

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." A tall, large man with heavy muscle said when Naruto entered the store. It was a small store, and while you wouldn't believe such a small store as capable of having "every book"... you would be right. Naruto knew the store didn't pack all of the books under the sun, it was just a slogan... a bad one, but still catchy. It had comics in the front, he would always pick up one for Ruby or Yang when he came here.

"Third Crusade?" Naruto asked, and Tukson rolled his eyes.

Naruto asked that question every single time Tukson said the phrase.

"We don't carry that book, it isn't a book that exists under the sun." Tukson used the excuse Naruto gave him. "Under the Sun" could also mean to include only books that were meant for the light of day. Books that wouldn't cause hatred and war, like the book about _that_ sensative subject.

It wasn't a book that should exist anymore.

"I heard you were getting a new book in, which shelf is it on?" Naruto asked as he looked through the door.

"MNO, N section, with a red sticker on the side." Tukson said as he gestured towards where Naruto was asking. Naruto nodded, and it really wasn't much of a walk. He walked maybe 10 steps before he got to the shelf that Tukson was talking about, and then he started to move his hand alongside the books as he searched for the book with a red sticker.

Naruto stopped for a moment, with a raised eyebrow, when he saw a book called _Naruto the Miracle Worker_ and _Naruto the Yellow Mirror_ , right next to another book named _Naruto the Forced Fighter_.

He might read those books later.

He just looked for the red sticker, and Naruto's hand touched the book with the red sticker. At the same time as another person's hand. The person whose hand he touched was a woman, he couldn't make out much of her since she had a HUGE stack of books balanced on one of her hands, keeping her face out of view. She was surprised though, and both of their hands jerked away from the book.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that there was another person wanting this book." The woman's voice, which seemed in her later teens, said. She had a lean body, very lean, with a moderate chest. She had olive pale skin, a shade darker than his own (curse that coma he was in, and those months he w as depressed in bed). He could see long black hair, and she wore a white sleevless top with a black corset around her waist. She had white booty shorts, and long black stockings that led into them, leading to black, heeled boots. She had one arm with a black sleeve, and both arms with ribbons wrapped around the forearms.

Her face wasn't visible, but the black bow on top of her head was.

"No problem, here, you can take it." Naruto said as he took the book off the shelf, and he put it on her stack of books. The entire stack came crashing down, falling all over the floor, she had barely been carrying the books that she already had. The balance she had going was ruined. Both of them bent down on their knees and started to pick up the books together. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Naruto said, and he looked at some of the books she had.

She liked books about ninja, old books, and she liked some rather... risque books as well. He wasn't one to judge though.

He had been writing a rather... risque book.

"No problem, it is my... bad." The woman said as she turned her face up to look at Naruto, and he looked at her. Yellow, cat-like eyes met with pure blue eyes. He could see the slanted shape to her eyes, and the beautiful shape of her face, while she could see much the same from him, and the rather striking marks on his cheeks.

Her cheeks turned a little red, as did his.

"... I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced himself, and the girl blinked a few times, her cheeks remained read though.

There was something... amazing deep in his eyes.

"I'm Blake, nice to meet you... here. I have enough books to keep me busy for awhile." Blake said as she picked up the book she had been going for, and gave it to him. Naruto looked at the shelf, and saw a second copy of the book. He gave her the copy in his hands, before he reached up to the shelf and got a second one for himself.

"I'll make do with this. You know, I have this book at home, the entire series. If you want, I can lend you the next copy. Tukson doesn't carry the "Romance of a Ninja" series, they fly off the shelfs." Naruto said to her, and Blake smiled at him. She had only read the first book, but she had noticed the other copies in the store were already sold out of the other copies of the books.

"I would like that. Do you know if Ninjas of Love is anything like Romance of a Ninja?" Blake asked Naruto, and the two of them stood up together. Naruto took the pile of books from Blake so that he could carry them to the front for her. She didn't even notice as they walked together. She paid Tukson for the books she got, and Naruto paid for his own copy of Ninjas of Love as well.

"I've never read Ninjas of Love, but I hope it is like Romance of a Ninja. They have the same author. The main characters of Romance of a Ninja are suppose to make an appearance in this book." Naruto told Blake what he had heard about the book. He hadn't known that the new book coming out would be the Ninjas of Love book.

"You mean Karuto and Minata?" Blake asked with her smile widened, and a glint in her eye, with Naruto nodding his head.

The two of them didn't even notice as they walked out of the store together.

"Yeah, and the best part is that this is a Side Story, not apart of the main story. There is a rumor that this book happens over the course of the entire series. The main series doesn't show the sex scenes, but Ninjas of Love takes all of those sex scenes and puts them into one book... apparently all of the sex scenes in the entire series are simply collected into one book." Naruto said as he held up his copy of the book, and Blake tapped her own copy of the book against his.

"That sounds wonderful. I was really disappointed when Kaurot and Minata's sex was overlooked, but mentioned as the best experience of their lives. It felt like a sad cop out for the scene to black out, and skip over it. They hyped them getting together up so much, and then glossed over their eternal bond." Blake complained about the one thing she didn't like about the first book. Apparently, this would happen through the entire series as well, but thankfully now she could read those scenes as she read the series with her Ninjas of Love book.

'Yeah, I was kind of glad there weren't sex scenes... reading this will really be a test for me.' Naruto thought to himself, but he still smiled at Blake. "How did you feel about when Karuto made that blood oath on Minata's blood?" Naruto asked Blake for her own opinion.

"I thought that, at the time, it was a very good gesture. I thought it was forced character interaction, but then later on I saw how it started their bond. It really grew on me." Blake said to him, with her emotions showing that she was sort of jealous of the devotion that Karuto showed by avenging Minata's loss against her cousin.

"I know, it surprised me when it happened, but I can relate. If anyone hurt somebody precious to me, I would do the same." Naruto nodded, with Blake laughing a little. She was enjoying this, she didn't usually have somebody who read the same books as her.

Not to mention it was just SO easy talking with Naruto.

She just met the guy, but it was so easy to open up to him. He just had this aura about him that made you want to open up to him, and believe in him. She was drawn into those oceans he had for eyes, and the conflicting emotions he had inside of them. His beautiful face, with his haircut framing his face much like that of a woman's... she was pretty sure his mom cut his hair to make him look like her... if he had his mother's face that is.

"The part I liked the most about that, was it showed dedication. I love how such a kind, heart warming person, who loves to have fun, was able to dedicate himself to a cause he wasn't involved in, for the sake of a friend he barely knew." Blake spoke her mind. She wished she had some friends like that, somebody that would always have her back no matter what.

"My Mom taught me that you should always try to help as many people as you can." Naruto admitted freely, and Blake nodded.

"That was a good thing for her to teach. It isn't a realistic goal, but it is a very nice thought." Blake told him, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed a bit like a glass half empty kind of person, but that was fine. Some people were just like that.

"So, you seem about 17... and you carry that sword on your back. Are you going to Beacon soon?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head. She was indeed going to school at Beacon, having passed the exam to get in with flying colors.

"Yeah, are you?" Blake asked back at him.

"I'm only 15, but yeah. Me too. I never went to Signal, but I was trained by my Uncle. I've never heard about you, so I am guessing you are the same?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded.

"It was my mentor that trained me how to use a sword. Signal is a big school, so why would you have heard about me?" Blake questioned his line of reasoning, with Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"My sister talks about the hot people at Signal in her year when she went there. She is going to Beacon this year too. You're very beautiful, if you went to Signal I know she would have talked about you." Naruto didn't realize that he had complimented her when he spoke. Blake turned a little more pink, but she smiled. She had noticed that _he_ hadn't noticed he had just gave her a very nice compliment.

"Do you live in Vale? I would love to see your book collection, you seem like an avid reader." Blake asked him, since she really was having fun talking with him.

"I live on Patch, the island a few miles off the coast of Vale... Did your stomach just growl?" Naruto asked her when he heard a LOUD rumbling noise.

"I'm a little hungry. I would love to get some tea, and tuna salad." Blake told Naruto, he had heard her stomach, no use hiding it now. She did turn red though at the fact it had been heard. Her stomach had been very, very loud at that second.

"I know this noodle stand, want to go there? I go there with my sister sometimes. They serve a Tuna Noodle, with the entire Tuna on the dish... steam cooked." Naruto said to Blake, whose eyes widened, and she actually drolled over the thought of getting that. That sounded heavenly right about now.

"That... sounds wonderful. Do they serve tea?" Blake asked, with Naruto nodding.

"Only green tea though, that okay with you?" Naruto questioned, with Blake nodding. She was just fine with that, green tea was great for your immune system, and it was great for you in general.

 _-A Small Distance Away-_

"Who is she?" Taiyang asked his daughters as they dressed in black trenchcoats and black hats to stalk Naruto. All three of them were dressed the same, with sunglasses over their eyes, and their hair pushed into their hats.

Naruto had gone into the book shop, and then he had come out SMILING with a young woman.

"Naruto seems happy... So I'm happy." Ruby said as she took off the coat and started to walk away. Naruto was happy, that was what mattered to her right now. She would take the long way home, while Yang and their father no doubt stayed and walked Naruto.

"I don't know who she is, but I don't like how close she is getting to Naruto." Yang told Taiyang, who nodded.

Well, time to "ruin" this date from behind the scenes.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Ultimate Make Out

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Proof that Naruto likes reading on my profile.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Chopstick walrus." Naruto said as he let two chopsticks hang from his lips, allowing him to gain the general look of a walrus. Blake laughed into her hand as she watched Naruto, she was halfway done with her HUGE bowl of noodles and tuna. She did not regret coming to this shop, nor did she regret hanging out with Naruto.

He was kind of... dumb, and she would not have guessed that he was a reader at first glance.

Yet, here she was talking with him, reading Ninjas of Love together with this near-total stranger. They were comparing their thoughts on the book, and Blake had full plans on going with Naruto to check out his own collection of books. She found him to be fun loving, and very fun, though he seemed to have something weighing on his mind.

"How do you do that?" Blake asked Naruto as she looked at his chopsticks.

"... Stick them in my mouth?" Naruto answered her, but his tone showed how confused he was, and Blake shook her head at him.

"Use chopsticks I mean. I've been using a fork, since I was dealing with some big fish." Blake corrected herself. Naruto blinked, before he took his chopsticks and put them in his hand. Blake looked at the way he was holding them, before she attemped to copy that. She was having a bit of trouble, so Naruto reached out and helped her position her hand.

"Keep a looser, but firm grip on them with only these fingers." Naruto told her, and he moved her fingers into position.

She moved the chopsticks into her noodles, and she attempted to pull some food out. She got some, but it slipped out of the sticks. She tried again, and this time she got it, and she moved it to her mouth.

"Thanks, I always thought that it was pretty interesting how people used these. A fork and knife are so much easier." Blake admitted, even Naruto could admit that. There was no denying that it was leagues easier for a person to use a fork rather than small sticks to eat with. Really, the only people who ate with chopsticks were people who did it for cultural reasons, or those who just thought they were cool.

Nobody ate with them because it was _easy_.

"Yeah, it just feels _right_ for me though. I can't explain it... So, tell me about yourself Blake." Naruto said to her, and she smiled and reached out to grab her tea.

She lifted her cup up to her lips, before she was surprised when the entire thing shattered, as if somebody threw a small rock at it. The second it shattered, she tossed it away as fast as she could, and the tea splattered all over Naruto. Blake gasped, and she sucked in her breath through her teeth when she saw that she had soaked him.

Naruto spat out some tea.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I have _no_ idea what just happened!" Blake said, and she grabbed her napkin and started to dry off Naruto's face. Naruto sighed, and he took off his scarf, and he placled it on the counter. He started to shake his hair, and glass fragments started to fall out onto the ground.

"Don't worry, it was an accident. Sorry old man, I'll pay for that." Naruto said to the shop keeper, and Blake shook her head, taking out her wallet she moved lien out of it and onto the table.

"No, I will take care of it. It is all over you Naruto... what happened?" Blake asked as she looked around for anything that could have done that. Naruto was wiping himself down with a napkin, but the stain wasn't coming out of his clothes. Thankfully, Naruto was dressed in his civilian clothes instead of his combat and training clothing. He had been dressed in a simple white shirt, his Flaming Spiral Rose symbol on the stomach, and red pants (his sister really got to him).

"No clue, I'm just happy it didn't get on my scarf... This is going to stain _so_ bad." Naruto complained to himself, with Blake nodding.

"You said you live on Patch? Well, I live in a temporary apartment until I get to Beacon. Want to come and shower at my place, put your clothes through the wash. It is the least I can do to make up for this." Blake told him, and her offer was genuine. Naruto had like a hour trip back to his home, which would mean the stain would be set. She lived about 5 minutes away walking distance, she didn't live in the northern part of Vale. She was living in the Southern part, with the more poor people, simply because she didn't want to spend all of her money before getting to Beacon.

She also didn't want to sign some huge agreement that would keep her in an apartment too long.

"That would be great... Lets hope we don't end up like Karuto and Minata did." Naruto joked with her, and Blake snorted, but she still smiled.

She was glad Naruto was upbeat about this.

"Lets go and get you out of these clothes." Blake said, and she grabbed her books, didn't want to forget those, before Naruto got up. His motorcycle was safe here, parked at the old man's shop. Also, he still had the key with him. He didn't want to dry the stain by driving anywhere, and Blake seemed to be under the impression her apartment was close by.

 _-With Yang and Taiyang-_

"Shit, that backfired." Yang hissed as she lowered her slingshot. She had shot a small rock, right at Blake's teacup, trying to spill it all over her. She had hoped that if Blake got wet, that she would leave Naruto and go home to change. She hadn't thought that Blake would notice at the last second, and throw the cup the second it was about to break.

She didn't mean to get her brother wet.

"We should have gone with my plan." Taiyang said, and Yang looked at the tazer he had in his hand.

"... We want her to leave Naruto alone, we don't want her to have a heart attack." Yang reminded her dad. They didn't trust the woman, since Naruto was getting along so well with her at first meeting. For all they knew, this woman had set this all up. She saw Naruto, and she had somehow manipulated events so that she would be able to seduce him.

Their chemistry was _way_ too good for that to be a simple stroke of luck.

"Plan B then... What is Plan B?" Taiyang asked with a look towards Yang, who narrowed her eyes and thought about what she was going to suggest.

Her brother was such an understanding person, it was _hard_ to make him hate somebody without because of an accident. It would have to be something like ruining his scarf, and Yang would never so much as think of doing that. That scarf meant so much to Naruto, their mother gave it to him. Yang still considered Summer to be her Mom, and that was a gift to him from her. She would _never_ ruin it, no matter what, or she at least hoped she never had to do that.

"Plan B... I thought Plan A was going to work." Yang admitted, and Taiyang grinned and slowly lifted up the tazer. "No Tazer!" Yang hissed at Taiyang.

They wanted the girl to leave, not torture her!

"But... it was so expensive. I was going to give it to Naruto so help him feel more safe." Taiyang muttered, and he pouted at Yang. He had bought it with the best of intensions, but he wanted to zap somebody with it at least once.

"Naruto is more likely to taze himself." Yang told Naruto, before she blinked and looked towards where Naruto and Blake had been. "Where did they go?" Yang asked, with Taiyang palming his face.

"Shit." The man spoke deadpan.

 _-With Naruto and Blake a few minutes later-_

"What size shirt are you?" Blake asked as she went through one of her bags. She did have some male clothes, they were there for pajamas if she ever had to wash her real pair. She had a few large shirts, because it helped her get into the mood when she really wanted to read a romantic book. She pretended that she was a lone woman, who only had the shirt of her lover to remember him by.

She changed shirt sizes depending on the size of the main character in the book she was reading.

"I'm a small." Naruto said through the bathroom door, and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Blake could not help herself but ask. Naruto was short, so maybe that was the reason, but even she could admit that he was a bit on the... lean side was putting it nicely. He was a bit feminine looking, she guessed it was simply the fact that he looked so much like what she assumed his mother looked like.

"My torso isn't long enough for anything else." Naruto explained through the door as he showered.

"Oh... I think a large would look better. Like, oh wow, that is quite the body you have." Blake complimented Naruto. She was surprised, she would have thought he would lack muscle. Turns out, his muscle was very lean, Naruto had a towel wrapped around his waist protecting his modesty, but she could see the scars all over his back and torso in general. She could see his abs and pecs, and most of all, she could plainly see that he had been through some shit to get this amazing body.

She had befriended him for his personality, but his body was just awesome as well.

Before she even noticed, Naruto had already put on an oversized shirt to cover himself up with while his clothes were put through the wash. He did have his underwear on under the towel, which was the only reason he was somewhat comfortable with this, and he threw the towel in the hamper that was located outside of the bathroom.

"I am only wearing this because it covers everything." Naruto told her, and she raised her hands up with a nod.

"Got it... want to read Ninjas of Love while we wait for your clothes to wash?" Blake asked Naruto with a small smile.

"Actually, I would like your opinion on something I have been writing." Naruto said as he got his scroll off of the bed. Blake sent him a raised eyebrow, before she nodded her head slowly.

How bad could it be?

 _-6 Hours Later-_

"I... I love this Naruto. I love this so much, you _need_ to get this published." Blake told Naruto when she finished reading what Naruto had written so far. She loved it, she really did, the grammar was excellent, the plot was thick, the smutty scenes were very well written, character development was on track, and the surprise twists drew her into the story even more. It had everything she wanted in a book.

It had emotional character development, and it placed that over making the character a strong fighter. Instead of bulging to their bulk, it made the character understand themselves as people better.

It was beautiful.

"It came to me in a dream... But I didn't like it. In my dream it was _waaaaaay_ more smutty, so I toned it down and added more character development." Naruto said with a nod of his head, and Blake held his scroll to her chest. Naruto actually had several books of those in his scroll, things he had already written down and changed for the better.

"Is there anymore of this?" Blake asked with her eyes sparkling.

It was SO good!

"Well, yeah. That was "Ultimate Make Out Paradise". The next is "Ultimate Make Out Violence", followed by "Ultimate Make Out Tactics" and the bonus book "Ultimate Pervy Pervy Paradigm". I made an "Ultimate Make Out Strap" and I am in the middle of doing "Ultimate Make Out Pooltime"... I only have the manuscripts for those ones though." Naruto said to her with a sorry look. He would gladly show her them, and she seemed to really want to see them, but his clothes...

His clothes had to be clean by now.

"Here, get dressed, we are going to your house." Blake told Naruto as she tossed him his clothes. She was going to be reading those manuscripts, she HAD to after reading the first book! Naruto got dressed rather quickly, but NOT quick enough for Blake's tastes.

She needed to see those manuscripts NOW!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	26. Chapter 26 Stuffing Blake's Behind

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why are we sneaking into your house?" Blake whispered into Naruto's ear as they moved through the darkness of the night. Of course, she figured that it was just that Naruto was embarassed to bring her home. He didn't want to be teased by his family for bringing a girl two years older than him home, and get mocked for having a "girlfriend" as many families seemed to enjoy doing.

Nope, apparently, Naruto had a different reason.

She was about to find out.

"You like your head on your shoulders, right?" Naruto asked her with a look towards her slender neck, and she grabbed it with her left hand, gulping a little.

"Your family... wouldn't kill me... right?" Blake asked, and she was pretty sure that no family in the world would do that to her just for being around their son/brother.

"I've had... a lot of bad things happen to me. They were always protective, but now they are super protective. Don't know if you would be killed... but don't want to find out." Naruto admitted lowly, not wanting to wake up Zwei, who was sleeping in the backyard. Blake sent the dog a very suspicious look, not even close to being a fan of the dog. She would have brought her weapon, but Naruto would more than likely never forgive her if she shot one of his family members, even in self-defense.

It was better for her to not have a weapon right now anyway.

"Describe how much?" Blake questioned him, wondering what could make people so overprotective.

"You've seen my torso... I've nearly died several times. I nearly died the day I was born, when I was a young child I recieved these scars... and something very... very bad recently." Naruto didn't go into full detail. She had seen the scars, and she had seen how bad they were. Each one of those scars was life threateningly large, so Naruto surviving being mutilated was both horrifying and testified to his strong life force.

The two of them slowly moved across the thickest tree branch, which moved up to the second floor of the house.

"So... this... "Ultimate Make Out" series... how much of it came in a dream?" Blake asked Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe... half... The stuff in my dream was boring, so I changed a lot of stuff to make it better. Originally, it was like... 75% smut. Now it is like... 20% smut." Naruto told Blake, and she nodded. She enjoyed those scenes more than she should, she had almost revealed something to Naruto that she would rather not.

They moved onto the roof, and Naruto grabbed the ledge, and hung off of the edge of it with one hand.

Blake's eyes widened for a second when she saw Naruto push on the wall, and it sunk into itself. Naruto moved the wall to the left, revealing a small secret opening in the house. Naruto swung back and forth, before he let go of the ledge and landed in a crouch position inside of the hole. Blake jumped off the roof and grabbed the ledge, before she swung and let go, landing in the same position as Naruto had, once he had moved out of the way.

"Your house has a secret passage?" Blake whispered in a surprised hiss, and Naruto nodded his head.

"I get _really_ bored... I set up a few hidden passages in my house to sneak out, just in case. Only my twin knows about them." Naruto told Blake with a thumbs up and grin. Ruby knew, because she had helped him plan out where to make the passages so that the house wouldn't collapse on itself.

"You have a lot of free time, don't you?" Blake asked, and Naruto nodded.

"... I cook, I clean, I do house chores... I sometimes go to tournaments. I go shopping, and I write, other than training and what I mentioned, my days are usually boring... honestly, I think secret tunnels are cool." Naruto said as he crawled along the secret passage he had secretly built into the house. You had to move very slowly to prevent the tunnels from making noise, but speed was not an issue here.

"So... a lot of free time." Blake noted for herself.

Good to know, she would call Naruto up to hang when she had the time. It would be nice to talk with somebody who liked some of the same things she did.

"Yeah... Sssshhhh." Naruto whispered as Blake got right next to him, and they both stopped moving and talking. There the passage had changed, and no longer were they one wood. Now they were in the middle of a metal tunnel. The metal was slightly warm, Blake liked it, and there was light streaming in from slits in a rectangle shape.

The heating and cooling system for the house!

"Uh, I am going to find that girl, and when I get my hands on her I am going to take those books, and shove them _all_ up her ass _and_ down her throat." Yang said, and Blake's hands went to her mouth and her ass. She was imagining how that would go, and she found the mental image to be very unpleasant.

'Holy crap...' Blake thought with a small gulp.

As much as Yang scared her, she had to admit that she found it slightly arousing. Normally, she wouldn't, but she had been reading a lot of smut today, and that was clouding her judgement on things.

'See, I told you.' Naruto told her through hand motions, his words only mental. Blake nodded her head, they couldn't move just yet, not until the right moment came.

"I feel like I bought this for no reason... I wanted to taze her. I heard a lot of women pee themselves when they get tazed." Taiyang said with a pout. He wanted to see if those rumors were true, and he wanted to test our the tazer he had shelled out money on. Blake gulped, and she looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

How did a family of nutjobs produce somebody... actually somewhat normal?

'The reason I am like I am, is because _somebody_ has to calm these ones down.' Naruto thought, seeing the question in her eyes. He had a quick temper as well, but dealing with this all his life, he had to calm down so that somebody could be the one to calm these ones down.

It was an annoyance to him too.

"Oh, and don't get me _started_ on what I am going to do to Naruto for staying out passed his curfew." Yang said as she gripped her fists. Naruto looked at the time, and he gulped when he saw that it was 11:47 PM, way passed the time he should have been home. Blake reading the first book had really taken a lot longer than he thought it would.

'Gotta ninja this one.' Naruto thought as he pressed his hand up into the top of the tunnel, and another panel opened up. Naruto slowly moved upwards into it, and Blake followed after him, and once she got into it with him, she noticed they were back in a wooden passage.

Naruto moved the panel back into place.

"That was dangerous, I saw my life flash before my eyes..." Blake muttered, she could see why Naruto thought it was better to sneak in now.

She would have been skinned alive if she had been caught.

"Oh, was it nice?" Naruto asked her, and she shot him a dirty glare, but she stopping glaring quickly. Naruto looked around, before he nodded and started to go down the right side. It was completely dark, and Blake was wondering how Naruto was able to see so clearly. Despite his scars, he was no Faunus.

"How can you see in the dark?" Blake asked Naruto, and his eyes met hers, proof that he actually could see in the dark, and not just have the tunnels memorized.

"My eyes are pretty good, nothing more to it." Naruto explained with a shrug, and they stopped at a small drop. Naruto sat up, before he moved, and put his feet in the hole. He put his hands against the sides of the walls, before he started to slowly lower himself down. Blake copied his motions, before she lowered herself down right behind him.

This was pretty fun, and scary because she didn't want to get caught and get stuffed by Yang.

"... Oh crap, snake!" Blake hissed out when she saw a rather large snake slithering through the tunnel with them. Naruto froze as well, but for a different reason. It was a small King Taijitu, meaning that this was a rather new one. It was one half white, and one half black, with a head on both sides.

Patch didn't have the same natural defenses as Vale, so this would happen sometimes.

The Grimm started to move towards them, and Naruto glared at it. Naruto wanted to kill the Grimm, souless creatures with no true emotions other than a base desire to kill. He found them to be disgusting creatures, at least when a lion killed, it was for food or territory. A Grimm killed because it wanted to kill, no other reason than that. Some humans were the same way, but _all_ Grimm were this way.

The snake stopped and both heads seemed to hesitate.

 _A Large skeleton formed in the inky blackness of the world around it. The skeleton was humanoid, and with many more bones in the ribs than a normal human. The skull had a sun mark on the front, and there were three skulls coming out of the top. The first from the neck, and the other two from the sides of the neck and extending up. The the grimm felt six hands grip it, and it could see six bone arms coming from the body of this evil creature, and grabbing it._

 _In each mouth was a small scythe, and the skeleton let go of the snake, and seemingly pulled 6 more scythes out of nowhere, totalling up to 9 scythes._

Blake didn't know what happened, but one second the Grimm was alive, and the next second it stopped moving, and started to turn into vapor like a grimm did when it died. She didn't know what to make of it, just that for a brief second she had a shiver go down her spine, and Naruto glared at the snake, eyes glowing for a brief second.

"What... was that?" Blake asked Naruto with a look towards him, and he smiled at her again.

"Killing Intent... I'm the only person I have ever met that can use it. I have a _lot_ of pent up rage... a lot... sometimes I release that in a quick burst. I can kill newborn Grimm with just a look... the more experienced ones don't... _can't_ feel it." Naruto corrected himself. It wasn't that they were unaffected, it was that their hatred for humanity was so great, that they lost the ability to feel fear, and thus, could not feel killing intent.

"Can... you use it on a person?" Blake asked with a hint of surprise that such a nice, pure person could be masking such intense rage.

"I could, but I don't. I don't want to kill people, just grimm... and snakes. I really hate both grimm and snakes... and ghosts, but I can't kill those." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin. Naruto moved forward, and Blake followed after him. He was a good person, she could tell that much. Naruto opened a small hole, before he revaled stairs, and he went down them, with Blake following him.

"... This is a complicated house." Blake commented, with Naruto nodding.

"I wanted to be a ninja as a kid." Naruto admitted to her, and when they reached the bottom, Blake accidently sat on Naruto's face. They were in a cramped space now, not meant for two people at the same time. She had followed him before Naruto told her to this time, and now they were cramped.

Naruto pushed on the wall, and slid it to the right.

He moved and left the passage, with Blake following after him, and the two of them were now in Naruto and Ruby's recently fixed room. Ruby was sleeping in bed at the moment, and Naruto gave the "shh" motion to Blake as he went towards his bed. He lifted it up, before he showed a small trap door. He lifted that up, and pulled out several stacks of paper. He loaded them into a bag, before he signalled for Blake to go back into the wall.

They had the papers, time to get the hell out.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto is SLOWLY regaining his memories, but it won't be instant. It will be over the course of the story.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 Blake's Huge Issue

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Blake sat reading with Naruto's head in her lap. He had fallen asleep awhile ago, and while he had fallen asleep on her bed, she had sat down and placed his head in her lap so that she could move her hand through his strangely colored hair. She had felt it against her... lower body when she had sat on him (Naruto didn't seem to have noticed her butt touched his head, and maybe thought it was her thighs). His hair was _amazingly_ soft, a trait that might run in the family if she guessed correctly looking at Yang's hair.

She was in love with his books.

Naruto had told her that he was going to lie to his family to get her out of trouble, though it would be very inconvenient for him.

 _I am sorry, but Blake had to take me to the hospital to get me treated for an allergic reaction something I ate._

That was the lie that he was going to tell his family.

Naruto had a severe allergy to clams, just clams. The lie was made so that Blake would look like a hero for saving Naruto's life, and since Naruto would be in the hospital, it would be a good reason for him not to come home. It would also be a good reason for him not answering his Scroll, which he had set to silent and forgotten about. Naruto needed to spend the night with her, an idea that she was not opposed to.

His family would be very worried and doting on him for awhile, but it would be worth it for Blake not to get her ass kicked.

"I am loving this book..." Blake whispered to herself with a smile. She was in the middle of the second book, making sure to keep quiet enough to not wake Naruto. It was morning now, and Blake had just finished the second book of the series. The sun light was peeking through the window, and it landed on Naruto's face, but he still seemed comfortably asleep. Like the light didn't even bother him.

Blake smiled and she closed the manuscript, before she placed it on the bed.

She still had a great number more to read, and she couldn't wait to get started on them. She was going to make sure that Naruto became a published author one day soon. She wanted the world to experience the joy of this book series. Of course, at the same time she _didn't_ want it to get published, so that she could be the only person that could enjoy this.

"Mommy... don't... go." Naruto whispered in his sleep, and Blake closed her eyes, before she rubbed Naruto's head.

Her heart went out for him, it really did.

'I have some unresolved parent issues myself. I mean, I don't even know what my Dad looks like.' Blake thought as she stuck her tongue out and licked her dry lips. She would have to put something on them to keep them from drying out any further and cracking. What could she say, Naruto's book made her moist, dry, hard, and soft all at the same time. Her body was all conflicting feelings. Her lips were dry, her lower lips were moist, her body had softened up, but another part of her body was... harder than before.

Not just her nipples either.

That last sex scene in the book had been an utter masterpiece, artistic and beautiful, it was a shame to call it smut. She would have to call this what it was, the highest of classes of pornography. It was like she was there, watching a loving couple having sex, before they were brutally ripped apart, with a cliffhanger leading into the next book.

It drew her in, and made her want more.

She _had_ to have more.

"Uuuh..." Naruto groaned as he grabbed his chest, right above the thickest of the scars there. The one that looked like it had been carved out by a large grimm. They all looked that way, but this scar looked like it had gone a little deeper than the others, and thus, was a little thicker as well.

"Nightmare... I can sympathize... We have a lot in common. You know... you are pretty beautiful for a boy... Like a golden, gentle rose... With your personality, it almost makes me want to... pluck you." Blake said gently as he moved his hair out of his face. He was attractive, unreasonably attractive for a boy his age. He had barely started purberty, which was why he was still on the short side. She had been much the same, _very_ short when she was his age, and then she hit her growth spurt and grew to her current size, her final growth spurt seeing as she was fully mature.

Naruto was lucky, he had about 5 to 7 more years of growing left to do.

"Pyr..." Naruto spoke a little, but didn't complete the word he was about to say.

"Weird... Okay, so next book." Blake said as she grabbed the next one on the pile. She was happy right now, the only way she would be happier if she had Summer Branwen here with her, and got his autograph. She was a big fan of his fighting style, and the creative way that he used Dust in the form of breathable sticks. She was also a pretty big fan of his tight clothes that made his body look like it was sculped by Aphrodite.

The lean, feminine frame, but with the masculine muscles combined together made him without a doubt cat-like, and her dream bodytype.

A yellow glow caused her to stop her thoughts, and she saw a hand coming out of Naruto's back and going towards a glass of water that was sitting on the desk. It grabbed it, before it started to come back towards Naruto. Blake watched what was about to happen with curious eyes, seeing as she didn't know of any sentient Semblences capable of activating on their own with no instruction from their user.

The Semblence arm dumped water on Naruto.

"Pfffffft! The fuck!?" Naruto shouted in shock, and the arm vanished, leaving Naruto wide awake with a wet face. Naruto shot into a standing position, with Blake highly amused at how much of a dick Naruto's semblence was.

Sentient AND an asshole to Naruto, very unique indeed.

"Finally!"

"AH!?" Blake shouted out in shock when a large head made purely out of aura formed out of Naruto's back. Okay, that was just freaky. The head glowed golden like his aura in general, but this head was human shaped, but it wore a golden energy fox-skull on top of it. Naruto blinked and looked at the head with some surprise as well.

'The fuck?' Naruto thought as he looked at the new addition to his Semblence. The fox skull armor closed over the energy head, and the jaw moved into a grin.

"Finally, it took you long enough to be able to handle the strain of manifesting my head." The head spoke with a very happy, and upset, tone. It was happy that it could finally talk, but it was upset that it had taken over 15 years for Naruto to be able to become strong enough for the strain to be so minimul.

"Okay, what the hell?" Naruto asked as he poled the new part of his Semblence. "I had no idea my Semblence could do this." Naruto said as he poked the new part again.

"This is your Semblence?" Blake asked Naruto with a suspicious look towards the strange... thing she was seeing.

"I am not a Semblence, I just have the ability to manifest myself through his Semblence. Naruto, it has been awhile... Remember my name?" The fox skull asked Naruto, who blinked and looked at the skull for awhile.

There was a pause.

"... Your name is Kurama." Naruto said as he looked at the skull, and the skull grinned wider. It knew that even if Naruto completely forgot everything about his true life, that he would never forget his name. Naruto didn't know how he knew the name, but he knew the name of the spirit inside of his Semblence.

"What are you?" Blake asked, and Kurama looked towards her.

"I am simply a... second soul that exists inside of Naruto. I have no power of my own, but with my willpower I can take over Naruto's Semblence." Kurama spoke. That had been the deal, in exchange for defending Naruto through all of his Reincarnations, he gave up his original body and power. He existed as only a soul with now power at the moment, though his close bond with Naruto allowed him to defend Naruto using his own power.

"That is freaky/cool." Blake and Naruto commented together.

"Cool, I have a second soul in me. That is like... twice the amount of soul a normal person has." Naruto said with a grin.

"You have _three_ souls inside of you. One is me, the other is you, and the last one is is the reason your Semblence looks the way it does. Of course, the last soul is just a _memory_ of the soul... an echo that has no willpower, and is incapable of thinking." Kurama informed Naruto, who summoned six of his hands out of his back and made them move around.

"Asura... this is... Asura's Blessing?" Naruto asked as he named his Semblence what felt right, and Kurama started to vanish.

"Your body isn't used to bringing me out... and I must rest. I will be sleeping, but next time we will talk more. It has been a nice chat partner." Kurama spoke with a glint in his eye, before he fully vanished. "Oh, and watch your rear with this _special_ girl around." Kurama's last words were nothing more than a mutter that Naruto didn't catch.

Silence again.

"That was a thing." Blake told Naruto with a raised eyebrow. She had heard the last words of Kurama, and she found them to be rather amusing. Also pretty accurate, which was why she wasn't going to tell Naruto what Kurama said, since it was obvious that Naruto didn't hear them.

She would rather not have to go into explainations.

" _Special_ girl?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Blake, and she laughed a little nervously.

Okay, so he heard.

"Did you feel anything pressed into your head during the night?" Blake asked Naruto, and he looked at her for a moment.

"Well, yes... I thought it was just you scratching yourself. It felt like your wrist, and it was pretty big... and cover in cloth..." Naruto stopped talking and his face scrunched up for a moment. His face directed itself to look at her crotch, and he looked at the blushing girl in the face.

"Thank you for the compliment..." Blake revealed the secret, without actually saying what it was out loud.

She was pretty embarassed of it.

"... Pesudohermaphroditism?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head. That was not the case that applied to her. What, he spent a LOT of time in a hospital, so he had heard of some pretty weird things from nurses. Also, there were a lot of medical magazines that he had no choice but to read to pass the time.

" _True Hermaphrodite_... actually." Blake told Naruto, who blinked and turned a little red.

"So... you have... a vagina and a penis. That is... pretty cool I guess. I've never met a transgender person before! Good on your Blake!" Naruto said as he took the news pretty well. Blake blinked a lot, surprised that Naruto seemed to not be disgusted by her lower body in the slightest.

She didn't _want_ to questions it, but she had to ask this.

"So... you aren't weirded out by me?" Blake asked, before it could be stopped.

"Only a little... I don't care about sex in general." Naruto told Blake, and she blinked.

"... What?" Blake asked, with Naruto laughing a little.

"I'm attracted to women, but I had a bad experience. Of course, it isn't like you are coming for my ass or anything either." Naruto said to her with a laugh.

Blake didn't laugh.

"Naruto, I am attracted to you. I'm not going to lie. You understand me very well, and we have bonded so well since we first spoke. Heck, you not minding... this part of me makes me want you even more. I was just afraid to act... because I was afraid you would find... this gross." Blake spoke to Naruto honestly, something she rarely did with people.

With Naruto... she felt like she could count on him not to judge her.

"... Why would I judge you for looking different? You are a nice person Blake, with a good heart, that is all that matters to me. Of course, you would make some lucky girl very happy." Naruto said with a slightly pale face at the end. This was a hard conversation for him, anything about sex in general made him a little sick. It had nothing to do with Blake's rather... very well endowed member.

He wasn't jealous in the slightest.

No seriously, he actually wasn't jealous. She was a _fully mature_ person, while he had above average and still growing. She had stopped growing, while he was going to continue growing. Being jealous of her was stupid, when for all he knew he could become bigger than her one day.

Anyway, she was only a _few_ inches bigger, he would catch up in time.

"You are pale... You don't have to lie to protect my-" Blake started to say, but Naruto stopped her.

"Blake... Sex is a hard subject for me to talk about. This is really hard on me, but I am telling the truth. You are a beautiful _person_ and that is all that matters. If anyone judges you for having a penis... they deserve a kick to the head." Naruto told her, and Blake blushed a little, smiling at the _honesty_ that she could hear in his voice.

"... Sex is hard for you to talk about?" Blake asked when something strange appeared in the conversation.

"... There was a woman... she drugged me, and did... things to me. I would rather not say anymore, but it messed me up really bad." Naruto told Blake, who looked sadly at him.

"Oh Naruto... " Blake said as she leaned forward, and she surprised Naruto by kissing him lightly. She didn't pull back though, she continued to kiss him. They would both be going to Beacon pretty soon. Naruto didn't pull back from the kiss though, but he didn't add anything to it either. When Blake pulled back, she smiled at Naruto, before she placed her hand on his cheek. "You accepting me means a lot to me. Naruto... Would you do me the great honor of being my boyfriend?" Blake asked in a very business-like tone.

"Eh?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"Naruto, you are a catch. A really good catch. In a few years, women will be _sorry_ they didn't get you. You are a great person, and though you are a little short now... your next growth spurt will take care of that. We have a lot in common, and you accepted the part of me that I was most insecure about... So, date me." Blake explained her logical, and slightly emotion based, proposal. She wanted to scoop Naruto up before anyone else got lucky enough.

Him writing great porn had nothing to do with this, it was just a bonus.

"... We just met each other..." Naruto said to Blake, unsure of what to do, and she smiled at him.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, just date me. That is what dating is, getting to know another person you like romantically. If we are truly meant to be together, marraige will come... but if not, we can always remain best friends with good memories of each other." Blake told Naruto, her hand above her heart and her body language showing that she was nothing but serious.

"I... had my heart broken before, and I was... used. You don't mind that?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head.

"I don't mind. If you can accept me for all of me, I can accept you, past and all. So, want to give it a try... see how it works out?" Blake asked Naruto with a small, red faced, and honest smile.

Naruto smiled for a moment.

"Okay, lets give it a try... I can't let my past control me forever. Please bare with me if... I become a little bit..." Naruto started to say, before Blake stopped him.

"I will read up on rape victims, and help you through this. I will try and be as understanding as possible. It is the least I can do... for my boyfriend." Blake said to Naruto, and he smiled at her.

Then he went more pale.

This was going to be _hard_ to explain to his family.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Note-**_  
 _ **I KNOW that people will complain to me about this. Blake is completely finished with puberty, she has reached full maturity.**_  
 _ **Naruto is still going through puberty, and still maturing. Also, he is going to be well-endowed, Blake is just MORE well-endowed.**_  
 _ **Naruto - 6 Inches (About Average by Adult Standards)**_  
 _ **Blake - 9 Inches (Far Above Average by Any Standards)**_

 _ **Don't like it? Suck it up, it isn't changing. Complaining will not change this, so don't even bother.**_


	28. Chapter 28 Moving On

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What... what is going on?" Ruby asked as she looked at Yang and Taiyang laying on the floor, and she saw Naruto packing away boxes and boxes of things. His things, but Ruby didn't know what to make of it. She was happy for Naruto lately, he seemed very happy since he had started dating again. Naruto never introduced them to her, but he seemed happy to be dating, and if Naruto was happy, then she was also happy.

It was only a few months away from the time Naruto and Yang were going to Beacon, so she had no idea what Naruto was doing packing up his things now.

"Oh, hey Ruby, how was school?" Naruto asked in a laid back tone, and Ruby blinked, before she smiled at him.

"I failed a test, but also aced another test in metal working. So what are you doing packing?" Ruby asked, and Yang whimpered with Taiyang.

"I'm doing the family a _big_ favor." Naruto told Ruby, and he gave her a few boxes to help him with, before she could reject the motion. Yang and Taiyang were still somewhat frozen, having just gotten the news themselves about what Naruto was planning on doing. Needless to say, they couldn't outright tell him no to what he was going to do.

"Big?" Ruby asked, and Naruto nodded.

"I cook, I clean, I keep everything nice and neat. I do laundry, I go shopping... I am the one who pretty much does everything here. Everyone has become _way_ too reliant on me." Naruto said as he started to pack away some of his books into another box. Ruby blinked a few times, still not getting it.

"Okay? I'm sorry if we make you do so much stuff. We really don't know what to do with ourselves without you around." Ruby admitted easily, and she sat the boxes down and started to help Naruto pack away boxes. She didn't know what he was doing, but she was going to help him with it without questioning anything.

"This is a horrible idea." Yang said with a pout, and a rather horrified look on her face.

"What crawled up her butt?" Ruby asked as she helped Naruto out. "Should I start packing my stuff? Are we all moving to Vale?" Ruby asked as she looked towards their room, and Taiyang moaned and pouted at the same tome.

"We aren't moving..." Taiyang said with a sad look towards Naruto.

"I can't stay around here forever taking care of you all. I'm not the delicate flower you all think I am... maybe this will prove I'm strong enough to handle myself." Naruto said as he loaded up the boxes so far into a larger body that was on wheels, with a hook on it. Ruby blinked a few times, before her eyes widened.

"You... you're moving out?" Ruby asked, and it saddened Naruto to hear her say that like that. The two of them were closer. She had always been the support he needed. She was only _slightly_ overprotective, but she let him have more freedom than anyone else. She was good to him, and she was good for him. The two of them shared a deep sibling bond, so deep that it put their bond with Yang to shame.

They were twin roses.

"Ruby... This for me too. I need this to heal... When I'm only surrounded by people who protect me, people who I can't even introduce my girlfriend to... how am I suppose to heal?" Naruto asked her, and Ruby wiped the tears in her eyes away. Naruto had a point, with Yang and Taiyang, he could never bring a girlfriend home. He could never do anything, this was going to happen sooner or later.

With laws allowing Beacon students to move out on their own earlier than civilians, it allowed Naruto to move out without permission.

Ruby hugged Naruto, and he wrapped his arms around her. Taiyang frowned, not at the hug, but at what Naruto had said.

'He can't heal with us... I never realized that by protecting him... I was hurting him.' Taiyang thought with guilt in his heart. He felt horrible, because he was the one that pushed Naruto away from them. First Raven, then Summer, and now Naruto. They all left him, by their own will, or by death. Yet, each time he could do nothing to stop it from happening. He could lock Naruto away, but that wouldn't be something he could do.

Not even in his most protective state, could he ever imagine locking up Naruto, not even to protect him.

"You... You... That woman, what does she have that we don't?!" Yang shouted at Naruto, ruining the moment between the twins.

"It isn't about her, this is about me. _I_ am the one that needs this... and... Me and Bl... my girlfriend have been dating for awhile. We will be going to Beacon together... and... I talked with my therapist about this a few days ago... She thinks this is a great idea." Naruto said, and Taiyang stood up and went towards Naruto. He was biting his lip, and he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, looking down at him.

"You and your girlfriend... When you are alone, what do you do?" Taiyang asked, only concern in his voice.

"We..." Naruto blushed a little as he talked about this, but he took a deep breath. "We snuggle and read together. We talk too, and sometimes we go out to eat." Naruto told his father, while Yang blinked.

That was all they did?

"Are you sexually active Naruto? She isn't pushing you to do anything you don't want to do?" Taiyang asked Naruto another question. He hadn't met this girl in person, but he wanted to know what type of gal his son was going to be living with, and was currently dating.

"I told her I was raped... and she is being patient with me. I.. I think she wants to, but she is willing to wait for me to be ready." Naruto admitted shyly. This was a hard conversation for him to tell his father about. He and Blake had talked about this, she asked him if he thought he was ready before, and he told her he wasn't ready to be sexually active. She had accepted that, though she seemed disappointed, and simply... snuggled with him and they returned to the book they had been reading.

"Dad, you can't POSSIBLY-" Yang shouted out, before Taiyang raised a hand and silenced her.

"Naruto, do you love her. Do you _really_ love her?" Taiyang asked Naruto, and Naruto thought about it, before he smiled slightly.

"I think I do... I know I love her. Blake is kind, and caring, and she is a little antisocial... but she is good people... Crap." Naruto said with a wince when he said Blake's name. Now they knew her name, and she might be in trouble if they tracked her down. Yang locked that information away, and she looked towards their father.

"If you love her, I'm all up for this." Ruby supported Naruto, tears falling down her face as she talked to him.

"Summer always said the most important thing is love. If you love this girl, then... I also approve. I want you to be happy Naruto, but I also want you to be safe. Please, if she hurts you... tell us. We will _always_ be here for you." Taiyang said, and Naruto rushed towards him and hugged his father. Taiyang was surprised, but he hugged Naruto as well, and he took a deep breath, before he sighed. "Of course, I want to meet her soon." Taiyang added, and Naruto laughed a little, ending the hug.

"... Thanks Dad... I thought you would try and stop me." Naruto told him, and Taiyang nodded.

"I want to stop you. I want to keep you here... but your mother would never forgive me. She told me her little roses needed love, so... go get your love. I want to see you grow into a strong, dependable man." Taiyang said, and he gave Naruto a lame thumbs up, but Naruto returned it with a cheesy smile of his own.

"Old Man, you really lost your edge." Naruto playfully insulted Taiyang, who ruffled Naruto's hair, while Ruby jumped onto Naruto's back.

'I... feel left out.' Yang thought to herself, red eyes looking at her own two hands, before she gripped them into fists. She turned around, before she started to make her way to her room. She hated what was happening, she was losing her brother to some random girl that she didn't know.

How was she suppose to feel!?

"Naruto, you need to still make cookies like Mom did!" Ruby told Naruto, who laughed as he fell to the ground with Ruby on top of him.

"Okay, okay, just get off you little jerk." Naruto said as he rolled, and Ruby slipped off of him and onto the ground. Taiyang got on the ground and laid over both of them, with them both letting out shocked gasps.

"Get OFF Dad, you weigh SOOOO much." Ruby complained as she pushed the larger man off, or at least tried to do it. Taiyang was just casually laying on them, before he twisted.

*Bvvvvvvvvvt*

He farted, right in their faces.

"Ah! Old man fart, Ruby, close your nose!" Naruto shouted as he reached up and blocked his nose, but alas, he had gotten a whiff of the dangerous gas.

"Too late, save yourself... my dear brother... OH GAWD!?" Ruby screamed as she ACTUALLY smelled it by mistake. Ruby gagged, and she struggled, and with the two of them working together they pushed Taiyang off of them. Naruto jumped into the air, before he landed on top of Taiyang. Naruto got Taiyang in a lock, and he nodded to Ruby, who grinned demonically (cutely) at their father.

"No... no no no, Noooooo!" Taiyang shouted out when Ruby sat in front of him, and turning around so that she could take aim.

Naruto covered Taiyang's mouth.

*BVVVVVVVT*

Ruby grabbed Zwei and she gave him a firm pat on the stomach, using the dog's horrible gas as her weapon, instead of her own gas. She didn't know how to force a fart, without pooping, so she would use her dog to her advantage. Taiyang held his breath, but soon enough, he was forced to breath in through his nose.

He smelled dog fart.

"Mmmmmmmph!" Taiyang yelled out, with his words muffled by Naruto's hand, who used his other hand to give Ruby a peace sign.

"I'm going to miss this." Ruby said to Naruto, and he extended his fist to her with a grin.

"Doesn't have to go away. We are still siblings, twins, and best friends." Naruto said with a wide smile.

Ruby bumped fists with him.

"Twins for life." Naruto and Ruby spoke in perfect sync, before they all, even Taiyang, broke out laughing.

Sometimes coming face to face with your fears was something horrifying.

Yet somethings... somethings it was the most liberating thing in the world.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Since I didn't think any of you wanted 20 chapters of Naruto and Blake cuddling and reading, I skipped that part. Anyway, with each chapter Beacon draws closer.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 First Night Together

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*Tap tap tap*

'The fuck?' Naruto questioned as he rubbed his eyes. He could hear something tapping on glass somewhere, and in the middle of the night too. He had just gotten moved in, and this was his first night sleeping with Blake (not sexually). The girl was a surprisingly heavy sleeper, and she snored a bit. She was the "big spoon", and Naruto wasn't overly bothered by that. Turns out, Blake was a Grower. She was pretty small when not... aroused, meaning that Naruto didn't even notice that part of her when she was hugging him in her sleep.

Blake had her face pressed into the back of his head, and she had her arms wrapped around his stomach, her hand going up his night shirt.

Despite being a cat faunus, he had been dating her for awhile now so she told him about that little fact, she didn't... well actually, maybe it was because she was a cat faunus that she was such a deep sleeper. Blake did like to take her little cat naps sometimes, and she was a downright _horrible_ singer.

He would throw a boat at her, he had heard her singing in the shower.

It was a horrible experience for him, but not a deal breaker.

*Tap tap tap*

"Uuuuuuh." Blake moaned in her sleep, and she licked the back of Naruto's ear when he learned to look towards the window.

"Naaaaaah." Naruto shivered at the weird feeling of having her wet tongue, Blake had an abnormally wet tongue, going across his flesh. Naruto glanced towards the window, and he saw a raven.

Oh great, his "Self-Proclaimed Mother" was visiting, this had to be good news.

"Naruto... What are you doing awake? Do you want to read together some more?" Blake asked with a grumble, a very grumpy tone to her voice.

"Go back to sleep Grumpy Cat, there is just a bird at the window. I'll scare it off." Naruto told her as he used his Semblence and created a hand to go and open the window. With the window open, Raven hopped into it. In her beak she had a rolled up piece of paper, and she gave it over to Naruto's semblence. Naruto moved the piece of paper, and Raven hopped onto his Semblence arm. She landed on the bed in front of his face, and she glanced towards Naruto and Blake.

Her eyes asked important questions.

Naruto _assumed_ that she was asking if Naruto and "this girl" were dating, and Naruto nodded his head. Raven flapped her wings and flew out of the room, and Naruto knew that she was going to be back to talk to him.

"You go to sleep... Let me enjoy this some more. Lets sleep in today, maybe read a book... and cuddle. No need... to... rush." Blake said, and like that she was out like a light again. Naruto smiled and laughed to himself under his breath. Blake was so adorable when she was tired, even when she was grumpy she was adorable.

Her idea of a good date, was sitting at home and reading a book, snuggled up together under the blankets.

Heck, she was even patient with him on subjects like sex, knowing that she couldn't rush him. Blake was ready for the next step, months of dating, but she understood that Naruto was not ready. She was happy with just cuddling at the moment, though it would help Naruto if he didn't have to look about the book about Rape. He was seeing it on the bookshelf, the book that Blake was using as a reference to be more understanding of his position.

"I... love you Blake." Naruto told Blake with a small smile.

Those words, he hadn't spoken them about a girlfriend since he had dated Amber, and that ended really badly. He was kind of afraid to admit his love to her when she was awake, because he felt that if he admitted his love, then he would lose her too. Blake had told him that she loved him, and she assumed the reason he didn't say it back was because of the rape thing. It was partially because of that, but mostly because of the fact that he still had some feelings for Amber that never got resolved.

She up and left him without so much as a message, or even a reason why they broke up.

Broke his heart pretty badly.

"Love... you to." Blake mumbled in her sleep, and she pressed up against Naruto tighter than before. Naruto opened the piece of paper that Raven had given him, and he looked it over, the moonlight guiding his eyes.

 _Naruto, there will be an Underground Race in the shady part of Vale. A special weapon is being given to the winner, a weapon said to have come from a_ dragon _slaying huntsman before recorded history. The race will take place this weekend, at midnight._  
 _Love, your Mother Raven_

'... That ending though. This is interesting, though it is suspicious... How could a criminal his get hands on such a weapon, unless it is come kind of trap meant to draw people out with a fantastic story? Oh well, best way to negate a trap is to set it off.' Naruto thought, before he winced when Blake bit the back of his neck. He was lucky his hair would hid any of the marks she made on his skin, because he was pretty sure that she would be leaving behind an easy to notice hicky.

Sometimes multiple hickies.

"Tasty." Blake muttered, and she had one of her eyes opened just a slit, before she closed it when Naruto looked back at her.

The only time Naruto would say he loved her was when he thought she was asleep, which was why she was okay with him not saying it in return. She was understanding of his situation, and knew it was hard for him to admit it out loud. So, she sometimes pretended to be asleep in order to hear some of her favorite words.

Blake nippled on the back of his neck for he sole purpose of teasing him a little, and because his neck was a one of his "Feel-Good" zones.

Blake could not wait until she could use the knowledge she had on his body thanks to their sleeping in the same bed. She wasn't a lusty person, but when you dated a guy for a few months, you kind of wanted to show affection in _other_ ways. Blake, at the same time, had woken up with her hand on his... and suffice to say, she was pretty impressed. Big for his age, and he would be almost 8 inches when he finished growing. That was a pretty big size, one that she would say was comparable to her own.

Blake twitched, and she calmed herself down before... part of her woke up.

That would be awkward for both of them, more so for Naruto seeing as he was, well, a boy. It took a lot for him to accept this part of her, and she was happy he did. Yet., somewhere in her mind, she would always have the little doubt that he would break up with her because of her genetic problem.

"Naruto..." Blake asked Naruto, and he blinked and looked back at her.

"Yeah Blake?" Naruto asked her, and she looked to see him looking back at her.

"My... special part. It really doesn't bother you?" Blake asked Naruto, for what was perhaps the 30th time since they started dating.

"It only really affects things in the bedroom... Under the sheets. Most of the time, I don't even think about it. I am a little... concerned about... that later on though." Naruto told her, and Blake nodded her head.

Naruto was a _straight_ man, so for him, it would be pretty weird to see his girlfriend have one of those, even if she was still a girl.

"... Really?" Blake asked him with more than a little disbelief in her tone. She didn't really believe he would have such an easy time accepting she had a little, a lot, more downstairs. It really was hard for her to accept him accepting this part of her.

"Blake... go to sleep. Do you _not_ want to be in a relationship with me?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

He said he was fine with it, so he was fine with it.

"... You are really okay with it?" Blake asked Naruto, stubborn to the bone in her line of questioning. She was a stubborn girl, and refused to give up until she had what she wanted.

"Blake, the only thing that bothers me is how you are bigger than me. Is that what you want me to say? You also have a vagina, which makes me feel a _lot_ better. So can we get back to bed?" Naruto asked her with a roll of his eyes. It was like she was trying to get him to say he didn't like her because of her problem,

She had some self-confidence issues that she needed to work through.

"... Really?" Blake asked, and Naruto hit her in the face with a pillow.

"Yes, Blake. I honestly, truly, utterly am not bothered by the fact you have something between your legs girls should not have. So long as you don't expect me to do butt stuff, who cares? I have a penis, you have a vagina... and you also have a penis." Naruto told her, and Blake turned a little red at how blunt he was being.

She saw that his face was burning red at how he was having to explain this to her again.

"So, you won't do... stuff with your butt?" Blake asked Naruto, and he twitched.

'Oh my gawd, let me sleep.' Naruto thought with twitching eyebrow. Their first night together as a couple living together, and all of Blake's insecuritites about their relationship were coming out. It was hard for Naruto to talk about sex, but that was the problem with their relationship. Blake's sex, and his bad experience with sex. "I'm not even comfortable with _normal_ sex? When Neo... did what she did, she also..." Naruto trailed off, and Blake winced.

That sucked for Naruto, and partially for her since it would mean Naruto was even more uncomfortable with butt stuff than she had first thought.

"Well, we can't just pretend it doesn't exist during sex... if we have it. Naruto, we have been dating for a few months now. I am willing to wait, but we need to be able to talk about this at least." Blake told Naruto, and he turned around so that they were face to face. Blake sat up, and Naruto sat up with her.

"We can talk about this, and I really do appreciate you being patient with me... even if I wasn't raped, I wouldn't want to do butt stuff. At least, you would really have to make the deal sweet for me before I even considered it. What do you want? Do you want me to ask another girl to join in, so that you can get your soldier some action as well? Threesome?" Naruto asked her, and Blake considered it for a moment. It was a fair trade, a threesome where she could do penetration, and Naruto could do the same.

"That is cheating though." Blake told Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be everytime, and it would be a threesome. It was just an idea, if you don't want to, we aren't even having sex right now." Naruto reminded her, and Blake continued to think about it.

"So... you and me do it? Then we both do it with her?" Blake asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes, and we the only time we invite another person is for a threesome. Nothing else, and we both have to agree. You see, everyone wins. Now, can we go to _bed!_?" Naruto asked as he reminded her of what they were suppose to be doing.

"... Rea-" Blake started to ask, and Naruto shot her a glare.

"Blake. We will talk about sex, when we start having sex. I know you want to have sex, and I'm not ready for it. I also know you ar insecure because you are different than other girls. Blake, I started dating you because we have a LOT in common. I did not date you for your looks. Are we done here?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled at him, before she nodded. She was insecure because now that they were going to be living together, she was worried about how fast their relationship would grow.

She had never dated anyone before, actually dated them. Any man that learned of her... special part, were usually disgusted by her and avoided her.

Naruto was a rare man that didn't hate her for being born special.

"Okay, okay. If figured if I annoyed you enough, you would be more honest. Just so you know, I think that threesome idea is a great one." Blake told Naruto with a smile, and the two of them laid on the bed together.

...

"Blake..." Naruto spoke to Blake, and his face was a little pale, but his cheeks were red.

"... I can't help it. You talked about a threesome, and I got excited." Blake told Naruto, and she moved her hips back away from Naruto. Naruto looked back at her, and she sighed, before she got out of the bed, a large bulge sticking up through her clothes. "I'll go take care of it myself." Blake said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, you go take care of that... and I will be the big spoon tonight." Naruto told her, and she pouted, but he stayed firm. Naruto moved back to where she had been, before he laid his head down on the bed.

Naruto sighed, before he sat up.

He had no idea what to do, because there were only two girls in the world he trusted enough for something like this. One girl was Pyrrha, and he would rather not ask her for advice on this. The second girl was...

Naruto palmed his fist.

He was going to talk with Nora about this tomorrow night.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Blake is insecure but ready for sex, while Naruto is secure but not ready for sex.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	30. Chapter 30 The Hot Talk

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Nora asked Naruto as the two, not counting Blake, entered the same private room that Naruto normally used. She was surprised to see him, normally he was her most regular. He used to come for her, and just her, at least once a week to help him adjust back to contact with women. She had missed not having him around, partially because thanks to him "Renting" her for private lap dances for _entire nights_ she had nearly gotten enough money to pay for the robotic leg for Ren.

Ren was now working two jobs as well to raise the money for the surgery, and the eventual rehabilitation costs. It wasn't like a robot arm where you could just start walking around right away, it was a leg, and it would take time to get used to it. Ren also hasn't had a on that side since he was younger, so it would take him awhile to build back up strength in that leg in the parts of it that he still had.

As it was, she was going to go to Beacon without him and next year he would join her after he had recovered completely from surgery.

She would be a year ahead of him, but she would partner up with him once they were both out of school.

Imagine her surprise though when she got shot a text on her scroll from Naruto, telling her that he would be coming with his girlfriend to ask for her help. She was surprised he had a girlfriend, though in retrospect it made sense why he hadn't beem coming to see her when she was working. He was a loyal man, to a fault, so he might have seen coming to the club as cheating.

With Blake with him though, that didn't apply.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blake." Blake introduced herself with a roll of her eyes. Nora was clearly not the patient type, seeing as the second she got onto the bed in the private room, she had immediently started to question Naruto.

"Yo, wassup?" Nora asked with a peace sign to Blake, who looked at Naruto.

"I don't know how to respond to that, I really don't. You deal with this... I'm going to... sit?" Blake said as she sat down in the chair, before she noticed there was a hole in the bottom of it. There was also a dildo attached to a machine pointed up towards her butt. She didn't notice this though until-

*Poke*

"Naruto sat there without realizing it too ahahaha." Nora laughed when Blake got poked in the butt with a dildo, and Blake stood up, before she sat down on the ground.

"In my defense... it didn't penetrate my pants, I also didn't notice ie either. Anyway, Nora-" Naruto started to say, before Nora reached out and poked his nose. Naruto blinked a few times in confusion, automatically looking at his nose as he paused.

"You need Big-Sis Nora's fantastical sexy advice on sexy times right? You having trouble getting it up, size issues, _stamina troubles_? Don't worry, big sis Nora doesn't judge her little bro!" Nora shouted out, and Naruto turned bright red with clear annoyance and humiliation showing clearly on his face. Blake snorted and covered her mouth to hide the smile on her face.

"... I'm going to ignore that, and I will have you know that I am-" Naruto started to say, before Nora waved her hand.

"Naruto... You think I don't know how big you are?" Nora asked Naruto with a proud smirk on her face. She had given Naruto lap dances before, plenty of them. She would give him close to 5 hours worth of dances every time he came here. She had seen, though his pants, how large he was. He was bigger than a lot of guys she had seen, again through their pants, and he even a little bigger than Ren (Once more, Ren worked at a strip club, and she had seen him hard through his pants).

"... Point, Blake, you going to comment on that?" Naruto asked Blake, who raised an eyebrow.

"You wear tight pants Naruto, you think I don't know how big you are either? You need more loose pants, or hide your erections better. I didn't assume you and Nora did anything together, strippers aren't suppose to have sex with clients." Blake told Naruto with a dull tone. Naruto wore tight pants, so it wasn't hard for her to see his size when he had morning wood.

During the course of their dating experience, whenever they fell asleep during the day when a good book lulled them into a sleepy state, sometimes Naruto woke up with wood.

Granted, sometimes she also woke up with the same problem.

"... That wasn't what I was getting out. Anyway, Nora... Blake and I do have some... sexual issues, you guessed that right." Naruto admitted to Nora, and the girl blinked, before she grinned.

"Ooooooh, sounds sexy... HA, pun. Whatcha need my help for? It isn't like I have dating experience." Nora asked him, and Blake looked towards Naruto.

"Blake, tell her..." Naruto told Blake when he noticed her look. This would be much more simple if Blake came out with her own secret. Then they could avoid the constant back and forth teasing this would play out as. Naruto wanted this done as quickly as possible, since he would rather not have to talk about it anymore than needed.

It was an annoying subject for him.

"Tell me what?" Nora asked Blake, who sighed and nodded to Naruto.

"Fine, though I would rather not. Seeing as you trust her... Very well. I have a penis, and that is causing some relationship troubles for us." Blake mentioned as she pointed to herself and Naruto. Nora blinked a few times, before she tilted her head.

"... Kay?" Nora asked, unsure if she heard that right.

"Blake was born with both boy and girl stuff downstairs. I would feel bad if her dick was ignored during sex, but at the same time... I don't feel comfy with the thought of touching it myself." Naruto said to Nora, who blinked, and she shrugged her shoulders. She could accept that explaination pretty quickly. She had heard about weirder things happening.

Faunus were born with random animal traits, why couldn't a person also be born with both sets of genitals?

"... How am I suppose to help? Unless you want me to give her a lap dance, there isn't much I can do." Nora told Naruto and Blake, with Blake shifting her leg over her crotch. She would admit it, Nora was short and she was hot. She was a hyper, short, brightly haired girl with a nicely toned body.

She would like that dance more than she would admit.

"Well, we had an idea." Blake mentioned to Naruto, who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, we don't always plan on doing this. We want a third opinion on it as well. Blake and I, whenever we plan on getting her penis involved... want to invite a third girl to it. You know, that way Blake can use her... gift." Naruto spoke in a very awkward tone. This was a hard subject for him to talk about, and Blake was a little red in the face.

" _Oooooh_." Nora made a noise as she understood what they wanted advice on. "So, you are going for a second girlfriend?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No... More... Friends with Benefits, somebody that would be willing to join in on sex without strings attached. Somebody that we can be friends with, but won't try and muzzle in on our relatioship." Naruto answered her, and Nora thought on it. Blake nodded to Naruto's statement. This was strictly for the benefit of their sexual relationship. They didn't want to add somebody to their romantic life if they could help it.

"Oh... OH... ooooooh. You mean me?" Nora asked with surprise as she pointed to herself, and Naruto crossed his arms.

"No! I was just wondering if you knew anyone that would be willing... If you want to do it, that is okay... but I figured since you and Ren were-" Naruto started to deny what she thought with his arms crossed, and Nora winced.

"Me and Ren aren't together like that... I think he has a crush on one of our coworkers. This girl has been making moves on him... I think they started dating." Nora said, and she seemed to be a little jealous. Blake looked at Nora with a sympathetic smile, knowing that it must hurt this girl that the guy she liked... or at least had complicated feelings for, liked somebody else.

"You're single?" Naruto asked in shock, he had thought she and Ren had been dating for the longest time now.

"Not all hot girls are dating, some are unlucky, or aren't looking to date. Some are like you, and were... well, they aren't ready to date and do stuff like you are." Blake said to Naruto with a wince. She had almost said that word, and she knew how Naruto didn't like it. He didn't like the word rape, since it was the biggest reminder, and made him feel weak.

"... You know what, Naruto, you've helped me out so much... let me help you in this. You have pretty much paid for Ren's new leg with your visits. I just-" Nora started to say, but Naruto waved a hand to stop her and opened his mouth to talk.

"Don't help me for that reason. I have been helping you with Ren's leg for... my own reason. I couldn't accept you paying me back for that, ever." Naruto told her, and Nora shook her head.

"No, Naruto, you really did help. Ren has suffered for years not being able to walk, or be a huntsman. He is getting his goals back because of you. He is my best friend, and you helped out so much... all that is left is the hospital bill and rehabilitation cost... and those aren't nearly as expensive as the leg. Heck, by the end of tonight I will have enough for the hospital bill too." Nora told Naruto with a serious look in her eyes. Naruto was stunned to see the fire in her eyes over this.

Ren had lost his dream to save lives when he lost his leg in that training accident, and he thought he would be in a wheelchair for the rest of life.

"Naruto, why are you arguing with her, she wants to help us?" Blake asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I just... don't like her reason for wanting to help us. I will explain it to you tonight..." Naruto muttered to Blake, and Nora put on a thinking face.

"Would it help if I put a few conditions on?" Nora asked him, and Naruto nodded. If she was doing this with conditions, then that would make him feel SO much better about this.

"Anything, just don't make this about what I did for Ren." Naruto told her, and she nodded. She put on her most serious thinking face.

"I won't do butt stuff, that is exit only. Also, no kissing... unless I kiss first. I want you to cook me a big breakfast the morning after, everytime we do it. Don't tell anyone about this... Uh... I never want to be spanked. I also don't like bitter stuff, so I won't let anyone cum in my mouth." Nora started her list off, and Blake took out her scroll and started to put down notes on what Nora would and wouldn't do. She wanted to make sure she remembered it, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Well, I heard it varies from person to person on that taste thing, but I can start eating more fruit... Blake too." Naruto assured her, and Nora nodded in thanks.

"Ren's herbal drinks are bad enough. Anyway... I also want the first time to be this weekend... You okay Naruto?" Nora asked when she noticed Naruto froze, and Blake winced.

"Nora, Naruto had a bad experience... he was... raped-" Blake started out, and Naruto winced. That still wasn't the biggest issue.

He had plans during the weekend.

"No, this is important Blake. You've been ready for sex for awhile now, but I have been... I haven't been trying. I will never be ready, if I never try." Naruto stopped Blake, and Nora looked between them. She had thought that since Naruto was okay to date, that he had gotten passed his issue with his bad girl experience.

"Hey, if you aren't ready, it is fine." Nora said, and Naruto sighed.

'Well, this is actually better for me. If I get obsessed with the dragons, then I will miss the things that are happening to me now. I'll thank Raven for the information... Huuuh, this is going to be a rough weekend.' Naruto thought to himself, before he lit an Ice Stick and took a drag of it. He breathed in deeply, before exhaling and making the air a little colder. "No Blake. This is... good for me. I know and trust Nora a lot... I _need_ to at least try. Nora, I agree to your conditions. If Ren ever becomes single again... I fully understand if you want to stop." Naruto told her after that, and Nora smiled.

She moved closer to Naruto, and she hugged him gently.

"Thanks, I trust you too. Are you sure you wouldn't want Blake poking your back hole though?" Nora teasingly asked Naruto.

"I don't worship Chou Wang." Naruto replied back to her.

Blake and Nora looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head.

"Who?" Blake and Nora asked, and Naruto palmed his face.

"Chou Wang, God of Sodomy? How about Freyr... Phallic Fertility?" Naruto asked, and he wanted to see if his joke would get any laughs. Blake and Nora didn't seem to get it, and Naruto thought with a furrowed brow. "Okay then, Eros... Erotic Love... Anahita?" Naruto asked, and they continued to look at him like he was talking a foreign language. "You know, Anahita, goddess of semen?" Naruto asked them.

Still nothing.

"You know a lot about gods and goddesses." Nora commented with a small laugh, while Blake nodded. "Wait... CHOU WANG! Ha! WANG is the god of SODOMY!" Nora laughed when she realized something.

Naruto was not amused.

He was kind of amused, and he laughed a little as well. Blake rolled her eyes, but she smiled lightly.

"Oh, and Nora, if you want to back out, you can do it. You are kind of impulsive, so think over this some more. Then, tell me when you are going to change your answer. I don't want _anyone_ to have any regrets." Naruto told Nora, and she smiled thankfully at him.

"I will think about it, and I might change my mind... but your support has got BOTH me and Ren through some hard times. I pretty much only come here these days when I need cash, or when I get your text... Thanks to you, I don't need to come here everyday... I do owe you a lot Naruto. If you need a special friend to help you out... even with... this, I have your back." Nora told him, and Blake smiled and nodded her head.

Blake could see, that this seemed to be normal for Naruto. He brought out the best in others, and made them want to help him when he needed help.

Blake frowned and closed her eyes.

She could never tell him about the crimes she had done.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	31. Chapter 31 Short but Surprising

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Short chapter, but important thing at bottom.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Dad, I'm hungry..." Ruby complained to Taiyang as she put her head on the table. One day, a single day had passed since Naruto left, and they were really lost without him. Sadly, they all had laundry that needed doing, and none of them knew how to do laundry, work the machine, or even know what settings to put what on. None of them could cook either, Naruto had been doing it for around a decade at this point. Yesterday they hadn't needed to make a meal, Naruto still cooked a meal for them.

"Go tell your brother." Taiyang told Ruby, and Yang walked in with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Naruto won't be in the kitchen?" Yang questioned, and Taiyang jerked into a standing position.

"He what!?... Oh yeah... he moved out. Who wants to order pizza?" Taiyang asked around, unsure of what they were going to do without Naruto.

"Or, you can be a Dad and make food..." Ruby told Taiyang, who pouted. Now it was up to him to be a cook, even though before him it had been Naruto, and before Naruto it had been Summer. Even during that time Naruto wasn't the cook, Qrow made simple meals for them to enjoy.

They were kind of a pampered family when it came to food.

"Oh Summer, why did only your son inherit your cooking skills?" Taiyang complained to the ceiling, and Yang muttered to herself with a twitching face. Her stomach was growling very loudly at this point, and she rubbed it.

"Well... looks like I'm on a diet now, against my will." Yang pointed out as she sat down at the table. None of them were talented in the kitchen, and it really put it into perspective just how much they relied on Naruto... to live. They really could not do any chores without him around, which was kind of sad for them that he was gone.

He was like a live-in maid they paid with love instead of money.

"You three are hopeless without me, order up." Naruto said as he walked into the room through the door leading to the kitchen. Naruto had his Semblence active, and was carrying several plates with him. He had pancakes, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, biscuts, and even gravy with him. Enough of it for all of them to eat their fill, and still have enough left over for the next few days.

"Naruto!?" The family shouted out in shock, and Naruto deadpanned his laughter.

"Ruby, Yang, Old Man... I figured you would be hopelessly lost without me. I did tell you I would visit, and I needed to talk with Uncle Qrow today anyway. Sup." Naruto said as he placed the plates on the table, and his Semblence turned off as he waved his hand at them. Ruby jumped on Naruto's back, and started to play with his hair with her cheek. She was actually scratching an itch he had on his head, so he enjoyed it.

"Ooooh, cook for me forever little bro!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, and Naruto laughed a little.

"How about you Yang, you got some clever... and you are stuffing your face already." Naruto commented when he saw Yang putting a lot of food on her plate, and a lot of food in her mouth.

Taiyang swiftly followed after.

"So, how was your night with your girlfriend?" Ruby asked Naruto, and he glanced up at her, she was still on his back.

"Blake sings in the shower, and she sucks at it. We also have a bird problem that kept me up... so basically the same as here." Naruto said with a chuckle. Taiyang snorted and nodded his head, while Ruby laughed. Yang smirked as well, since she could honestly say she had a rather good singing voice, and enjoyed the act of singing.

"Not all of us can be blessed with a perfect voice for song. Give the girl some credit. Anyway, can you write down some recipies for us... and instructions... and directions on how to follow the instructions... and teach us how to cook?" Taiyang asked his son, who scoffed. Basically, it would be easier to actually come here everyday and cook for them, than it would be to try and teach them how to cook.

Yang alone would burn the house down, either by her cooking, or when her temper flared and she burned it down with her Semblence.

Ruby would likely use the Max Setting on the oven, when it called for 350, thinking the food would cook faster, and either burn the food to shit, or burn the house to ashes.

"It would be easier to teach Zwei... I'm going to teach Zwei to cook for you all. It will actually be easier." Naruto said as he lifted up the dog sniffing at his ankle. Naruto raised Zwei, and the dog licked Ruby's face, but she wasn't bothered by it. Zwei couldn't even reach his crotch to lick it, and he never ate poop. Her only concern was his bad dog breath, which was caused by... him being a dog.

"That was mean." Yang pointed out between bites.

"Says the girl who wants to stuff books down a person's throat, and up their butt." Naruto reminded Yang, and she had the decency to turn a little pink as she pushed her plate back. She had cleared her plate and filled her belly in record time.

"Hey... I have no comment." Yang said, and Naruto smirked for a moment.

'Hmmm?' Ruby thought to herself as she leaned in towards Naruto. Something was off about Naruto, but she wasn't sure what it was. Naruto noticed her leaning forward, and he leaned forward as well. "Is there something... different about you?" Ruby asked Naruto, and he blinked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that she mentioned it, something is off about you. Like your aura changed a little..." Taiyang pointed out as he got closer to Naruto.

Naruto leaned back.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I really don't, maybe I need a haircut... I think my hair looks a bit too much like Mom's right now." Naruto said as he moved his bangs out of the way of his eye that was usually covered. He could see through the hair pretty easily, but it was always blocking one of his eyes.

"Nonsense, your mother had great hair, and yours is just as messy as hers was. Wait... now that I think about it, I don't think we have seen your other eye in years." Taiyang commented as he looked Naruto in the face. Weird, it was a random thought, but when was the last time he had seen Naruto without his hair covering that eye?

"Now that you mention it..." Yang commented as she stood up, and Naruto blinked, before he thought about it.

"... What? You are the one who cut my hair like this. My eyes are blue, what does it matter, see?" Naruto pointed out as he covered his eye.

Taiyang and Yang's eyes widened for different reasons, while Ruby squeeled in delight when she saw something that she found utterly awesome. Taiyang's jaw actually dropped a little when he saw what was hidden underneath Naruto's hair. Yang was surprised, but that was it.

Naruto's covered eye was not blue.

It was silver.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Lemon-  
Since people are going to do this anyway, I would rather isolate it. If you have ideas, thoughts, or desires you want to see happen in the lemon chapter, please, leave a review on this chapter with your suggestions.**_


	32. Chapter 32 Silver Eye?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Amazing, and here I thought _just_ Ruby awoke the power of a Silver-Eyed Warrior.' Qrow thought with his face inches away from Naruto's face, and he stared into the one silver eye that was normally hidden behind Naruto's hair. Naruto had a hairclip keeping his hair out of his face so that Qrow could take a look at it.

Taiyang, Yang, and even Ruby, had all been sent out of the house while Qrow made sure "nothing" was wrong with Naruto.

"I think I have an explaination for this." Raven commented as she spoke up for the first time since arriving after getting Qrow's message.

Naruto gaining a silver eye was _big_ news.

"Really?" Naruto and Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me ask you this Qrow, what trait of Naruto's is his biggest asset?" Raven asked with a smirk. She was just as surprised, but this could not have been a recent change. Nobody had seen Naruto's right eye in a long time, so nobody could tell when the change happened. Naruto had, had the same hairstyle for nearly a decade now. Naruto never had a reason to look at his own eye, and he didn't really stick around mirrors too often.

At the same time, it could be a rather recent change.

"My sparkling smile, and my singing?" Naruto asked, and Ravn snorted, while Qrow palmed his face.

"When your mother died, the latent power in both you and Ruby woke up at the same time. Ruby had her eyes change to silver right away though, because her aura was weak. You had an aura nearly 100 times that of an adult man's aura." Qrow lectured Naruto, and Naruto looked towards Raven. He wondered if that was true, and she nodded to him.

"It is just a guess, but I think your aura was slowing the transformation. The size of it was making the transformation take longer." Raven told both Naruto and Qrow. Raven couldn't be happier at the change, now he even had Summer's eyes... eye. One of them, but the other one had the same eye shape to go with the face he got from her. "Of course, unlike Ruby, you are old enough to remember your own eye color." Raven noted, seeing as Ruby didn't ever remember a time when her eyes were blue.

Naruto and Yang barely remembered it, if they even remembered it.

"Naruto, how often do you look in a mirror?" Qrow asked Naruto, who shrugged.

"Not often, and when I do my eye is always covered. It isn't like I know what my eye looks like, without looking at it. Does this eye give me any powers?" Naruto asked, and they both shrugged this time.

"I couldn't tell you... If you have any extra powers, I wouldn't know. Summer never explained it, other than the fact that Silver eyes were rare, and the legends say that those with silver eyes can kill a grimm with a look." Qrow told Naruto, but even with his vast experience he didn't know everything. He was not perfect, and his knowledge was not infinite. He was lucky that he had known a silver eyed warrior, Summer, otherwise he wouldn't be able to explain it.

Raven placed her finger near the side of Naruto's eye, and he looked at the finger.

"When was the last time you had a headache?" Raven asked him, seeing as that could be a clue to when his eye changed.

"... I've had a few of them over the last few months... but I assumed that was because I wasn't eating right. I was still pretty... traumatized." Naruto reminded them, and Qrow winced. Yeah, he didn't like to think about that either. He would have stopped it for sure, and destroyed the girl who did it where she stood.

'The girl gave birth already...' Raven thought, but she didn't make this fact known to Naruto or Qrow. She felt it would be best for Naruto's mental health if he didn't know he had a spawn of himself crawling in the arms of his rapist. It would be best if she kept that to herself, and killed Neo the next time she had the chance.

Didn't know what she would do about the baby though.

Well, it was her grandchild, she would look after it.

"Does your girlfriend know about your eyes? Do you think she has seen them?" Qrow asked Naruto seriously, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I assume so, she has moved my bangs out of my face before. She didn't make a big deal out of it, or even mention it. I mean, she stroked my face lov-... I said nothing." Naruto told Qrow and Raven, but Qrow didn't pay attention to the loving aspect of the story. He was just concerned about if this girl would spread it around.

"I don't care about your sex life-" Qrow said, and Raven stopped him.

"You don't, but I do. I knew you cuddled with her, but she hasn't made any moves to seduce you... has she?" Raven asked with a strict tone to her voice. This wasn't her being overprotective, this was her being regular annoyed that Naruto was sexually active. He was young, though he was at an age when some people became active, she still viewed him as very young.

"... Once or twice, but that isn't the point. Anyway, why does it matter if Blake knows?" Naruto asked, and Qrow shook his head.

"She doesn't know what it means, but some people know about the legends. I want you to keep your eye hidden. Ruby's eyes can be played off because she has two, but you have one and a massive aura... Silver- _Eyed_ Warriors... If people feel your aura, and see you with a single eye, they might assume that Silver-Eyed refered to a single eye... you could become a target." Qrow warned Naruto, and gave his advice. He would rather people not make a target out of Naruto anymore than people already did. Qrow knew of at least two people who were gunning for Naruto, and suffice to say, he was frightened for his nephew.

Naruto didn't know it, but he had scary people coming for him, one of which was a major problem that Qrow couldn't handle if he wanted to.

Naruto had a target on his back for a long time now.

"What about your eyes? Yang's eyes haven't turned back to purple in a long time now. Does she have to hide her eyes?" Naruto asked, and Raven looked at Qrow with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Raven asked Qrow, interested in Yang now. When Yang had been born with lilac eyes, Raven had been extremely disappointed. To hear that she had red eyes now was pretty amazing. "What is this I am hearing for the first time?" Raven insisted, and Qrow grimaced.

"Yang is a special case, there are other people with red eyes, and no legends about it. Raven, I will talk about this with you... later." Qrow made sure that Raven knew that he didn't want to talk about this with Naruto in the same room.

Raven nodded.

"What is wrong with Yang?" Naruto asked, and Raven pat him on the head.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with her. She is just going to have to make a choice, and controlling herself is something that she doesn't seem able to do." Qrow assured Naruto, and Raven snorted. Of course Qrow would want Yang to go back to how she was, when her red eyed self is so much more to her taste. Yang is actually somebody she could call her daughter if only she chose the path that would let her keep those eyes.

If she dyed her hair black, then Raven could forget the mistake she made sleeping with Taiyang completely, and act as if Yang was her own clone.

"Is this the reason she is so obsessed with me? Does she know something about me that I don't?" Naruto asked her, hopeful that the reason his biggest sister was acting so weird was somehow his fault, and she could go back to how she used to be.

"Obsession just runs in the family. I obsess over women and booze, Raven here obsesses over Summer and... well. Anyway, Yang has become obsessed with you and adventure... and those are very conflicting interests. She can't worry about you, and adventure at the same time. Not without accepting you are strong enough to adventure with her... she made a bad mistake, and it scarred both of you." Qrow poked Naruto's chest, right above the center where the scars were most focused. He also touched Naruto's face right where he had scars on his cheeks.

"Her reason doesn't matter. What matters are your silver eyes, and the fact that you don't know how to use them. So Naruto, will you come with me and learn how to use them?" Raven asked Naruto as she offered her hand to him. She already had a portal open, just waiting for him to accept her hand.

This was the perfect excuse to take him away.

"Only if Ruby gets the same chance." Naruto told Raven, with Qrow smirking a little. Naruto was nothing if not fair, and if Ruby had the same latent power as him, then he felt she deserved the same chance.

Raven looked like she sucked on a lemon.

"Naruto will figure it out himself, on his own time. He has a bad habit of surprising people, wouldn't you say?" Kurama spoke up as his formed a head out of Naruto's aura, and spoke through it. Qrow froze, while Raven narrowed her eyes. She had seen this from Naruto before, she did spy on him after all. This was Kurama, the part of Naruto's semblence that spoke up sometimes, but didn't stay very long.

"What are you?" Qrow asked with wide eyes.

"I'm about to bite you. You would be surprised what Naruto can do by himself if given the chance. Naruto, lets chat later, when these birds are gone." Kurama said as he vanished, his visits were only ever seconds long. Qrow looked at Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders with a grin. Naruto removed the hairclip from his hair, and his silver eye was covered up again.

"... Did I forget to mention that?" Naruto asked with a hopeful grin.

"We will talk about that later. Anyway, all I somewhat know is that there needs to be some really bad emotional shock to actually activate the powers..." Qrow started to say, before he paused and looked at Naruto. A bad idea was forming in his head, an idea that would hurt Naruto a lot, but would for sure cause his powers to awaken no doubt about it.

Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow when she saw his scheming face.

'What are you plotting?' Raven thought with suspicion on her face.

"Naruto... Come with me. We are going to Beacon, there is something I have to show you. Something that will shock you." Qrow told Naruto, who raised an eyebrow. He wasn't against going, but he was confused at how random it was. Qrow didn't tell Raven what was hidden at Beacon, but he was going to show Naruto what it was.

Naruto had a personal, deep connection to what was hidden in the vault at Beacon.

The person who lay sleeping underneath Beacon.

If Qrow was right though, this would activate the power in Naruto's eye, making it much easier for him to learn how to use it.

He was going to feel bad about this.

He was going to feel bad about showing Naruto where Amber was.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	33. Chapter 33 Cracked

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'This is going to break him at first...' Qrow thought as he walked with Naruto underneath the deepest parts of Beacon. Ozpin had actually been extremely against the idea of allowing Naruto to see Amber, because he didn't want to rush the power. Of course, this would be one of the few times that Qrow went against Ozpin's direct wishes. At the same time, Naruto had a personal connection to Amber, and Ozpin relented that Naruto would at least be allowed to see Amber.

While she was still alive, and still had a soul.

'This place is creepy... and I have a bad feeling.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked with bothj Qrow and a man he recognized as Ozpin.

A tall man, taller than Qrow, with short white hair and brown eyes. He wore a green suit, and he had a cup of "tea" in his hand. That tea was actually hot chocolate, and the man had a cane, though Naruto suspected that to be his weapon. He wore glasses, and he was watching Naruto closely. The first thing that he had done was ask to see Naruto's eye, as proof that he was a "Silver-Eyed Warrior" and upon seeing it he had allowed Naruto access to the lower levels.

"Naruto, this world is not kind, nor does it care about the feelings of man. Just understand that." Ozpin gave Naruto some good advice, but Naruto crossed his arms.

"The world better care about my feelings, because I am going to change the world. I will make this world a better place for man." Naruto stated, he didn't give his dream, he stated what he was going to do. He had no doubts in his mind that it was his place in this world to help others, and make the world of man a place where man could be happy.

"You are determined, for a second, I believed in you." Ozpin told Naruto, and Naruto smirked at him for a second.

"You better believe it. Nothing is going to stop me... no matter how much pain I suffer." Naruto told Ozpin, who stared deeply into Naruto's visible eye.

Still nothing but pure determination.

"When did you decide that you wanted to be... what you want to be?" Ozpin asked, and Naruto looked ahead of them as they walked. Qrow looked at Naruto, interested in the answer as well. He didn't know Naruto's dream, only Ruby knew what it was. Nobody else ever listened to his dream.

He was impressed with Naruto's dream, as foolish as it sounded.

"If I don't do it, who will? I can't expect others to do something I wouldn't do. I won't walk over my allies corpses... so I will walk in front of them. That way, I will pave the way for others... and if I die, they will travel down my path and do what I couldn't." Naruto told Ozpin, who stopped and nearly dropped his cup in surprise. Naruto's answer had been more than he was expecting, even Qrow stopped. Naruto stopped, and turned his head to look at both of them.

Qrow and Ozpin glanced at each other.

"If Naruto says something, he means it." Was Qrow's only statement on the matter. He had known Naruto his entire life, and the boy was pure determination.

He would bare any pain if it would help others.

"You are a very... very pure, simple soul Naruto. Very well, I won't need to be here for this... I don't wish to see what happens next." Ozpin said as he turned around. He couldn't watch such a pure young man get his heart ripped out of his chest. He also was a little digusted with what Qrow was doing at the moment.

Willingly breaking a young man's heart, for the sake of awakening that young man's potential.

It was better to do it now, than let it happen on the battlefield, but it was none the less disgusting. It was evil, but it was the lesser of two evils. Qrow was doing what he thought was right, and Ozpin knew it hurt Qrow to do this. At the same time, that made the man's actions no less terrible, and no more forgivable.

Qrow didn't expect to be forgiven.

'This is for your own good Naruto... and I'll accept if you hate me forever.' Qrow thought to himself as looked at Naruto sadly.

"So, what is in this... vault?" Naruto asked with a look ahead, before he saw two life preservation machines. He couldn't make out who was inside of it, but the machine was clearly the only thing keeping the person inside of it. Naruto turned around and walked backwards, in front of Qrow. "Who is that?" Naruto asked Qrow, who winced.

"... You will hate me." Qrow told Naruto, who furrowed his brow.

Then he felt it, that familiar feeling of fall.

"... No..." Naruto muttered, and he turned around with shock in his eyes. Naruto went into a dead run, eyes closed. He stopped several feet in front of the machines, the beeping being heard. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and he looked up at the machine. His eyes widened, and silver energy. "Amber... Amber!?" Naruto shouted out, and Qrow winced when Naruto turned his furious eyes at him.

"Naruto..." Qrow started, but he was not given the chance to finish.

"You KNEW!?" Naruto shouted at him, and he looked back at Amber. Her face bore scars now, marring her once flawless skin. She was pretty much dead, and was hanging on by a sliver. There was no hope of survival for her. "You let me think for MONTHS that she left me!?" Naruto screamed at Qrow.

The silver energy flames reacted to his emotions, and became larger, and they nearly overwhelmed Qrow. They died down right away though, Naruto not being able to maintain them in his state.

"I knew." Qrow answered the first question only.

He didn't give an excuse.

"How... You knew... Amber... How could you... How... You bastard... What the hell is wrong with you!? Why didn't you tell me about her!?" Naruto yelled at loud as he could, and he collapsed onto his knees, and he placed his head up against the ice cold machine keeping Amber alive.

"... I would say I wasn't allowed... but you always had the right to know. I have no excuse... She was attacked, and had her powers ripped from her. I know you know about the Maidens... We don't know who attacked her, I couldn't see their faces... We are keeping her alive... so that we can find somebody to transfer her powers to." Qrow told Naruto everything now. He wasn't going to hide his part in this. Naruto growled to himself as he pushed his head up against the glass.

"You're damn right you have no excuse... She was here... all this time. You let me suffer the pain... of thinking she left me... that she stopped loving me. You let me wallow in pain... What is wrong with you!?" Naruto shouted at Qrow again, and Qrow winced when Naruto turned around and showed his face.

Naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks at this point.

"I-" Qrow started.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! She was my first love, and you KEPT this from me! We were in real love! What is next, are you going to rip her soul out!?" Naruto screamed, and Qrow winced. That was all Naruto needed to know, and his eyes widened in horror. Naruto reached to his back for his scythe, but it was at home. He was going to flat out attack Qrow, because Amber could never enjoy peace in the afterlife if her soul was ripped out.

He was dooming Amber to an eternity of suffering.

"... If we don't, her attacker will get her powers. We can't let that happen... Amber is one person. One person never outweighs the needs of many people. It is for the greater-" Qrow started, but he didn't get to finish.

A red blur moved passed him, and Naruto was gone. He had run away from the area, being unable to take it any longer.

Qrow closed his eyes and gripped his fists.

Naruto's powers were awakened, but his heart was crying out for help.

He felt horrible about doing this.

'Naruto... you are just one person. I am sorry to have to do this... but this is the type of life you chose for yourself.' Qrow thought, but that didn't make him feel any better. They were empty words, because at the moment, Qrow was crying as well. He may have done damage to his relationship with his nephew, who he greatly enjoyed spending time with.

 _ **-With Blake (Later)-**_

*CRASH*

"Wha!?" Blake shouted in shock when the door opened violently. She was just sitting in bed, reading a nice, thick, and enjoyable book, when suddenly the door burst open so greatly that her cat ears were ringing from the noise. She looked towards the door, and she saw Naruto standing there. His face was red, and his eyes were puffy... and tears were running down his face.

Blake didn't even take a moment to put her book down and get out of bed, because Naruto looked like his heart had been shattered.

Blake had the wind knocked out of her when Naruto tackled her onto the bed, and he pushed his head between her breasts. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel her shirt starting to get moist from how wet his face had been.

"Aaaaaaah..." Naruto cried right in her arms, and she had _never_ seen Naruto act like this. Sure, the first time they had made out, Naruto had a rape flashback and nearly threw up in the bathroom, but this was different. This time, he seemed crushed, and not like he was remembering something throw-up worthy. He was full out crying his eyes out in her arms, and all she was doing was laying there staring at him in shock.

"Na... Naruto?" Blake asked him, and he didn't stop crying, he just hugged her tighter and cried harder. "What is wrong? Did something happen?" Blake asked with worry being the only thing in her voice. Naruto barely moved his head up so that she could see his eyes, and she saw that they were showing how deeply he was hurt.

Blake felt her heart break the second that she saw those eyes.

"Blake... hold me... don't leave me..." Naruto said to her, and the tears started to fall even more than before. He hugged her as tightly as possible, and Blake wrapped her arms around him.

"It's... okay... I'm here now... You can cry... We can cry together." Blake said as tears fell out of her eyes. Her heart was breaking, because his heart was broken. Her heart went out to Naruto, and she was sharing his pain. Seeing him so hurt, hurt her. Blake held onto him as tightly as she could, and she put her chin against his head. Naruto's fingers were _digging_ into her back painfully, but she didn't ask him to soften up. "I'm here for you Naruto... I don't know what is wrong... but I will do anything to make it better." Blake told Naruto, and he started to sob harder into her chest.

She could do nothing but hold him.

"Blake... it hurts... my chest hurts... so... so much..." Naruto cried out to her, and she could feel him actually putting enough pressure into her back with his fingers to bruise her.

"Don't say another word... You need to cry, so cry... When you feel like talking, talk... I'll be here for you." Blake whispered into his ear, and she hummed into his ear, trying to sooth him.

Naruto started to shake, and Blake shook with him.

They cried together.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	34. Chapter 34 Cat and Bird

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Yeah... thanks Nora, I'm happy you are so understanding... We can wait until a later date." Blake spoke with Nora very silently over her scroll. She was pretty sure that Naruto was not going to be in the mood for getting down and dirty for awhile now. He had just fallen asleep, he cried himself to sleep. Blake had cried with him, but she had remained awake, and she had called Nora to ask if they could change the date for the threesome to a later date.

They would all be going to Beacon soon, so they would just do it when they were there and settled in enough to arrange something.

"Is Naruto okay?" Nora asked on the other end of the scroll.

"... I'm not sure. He didn't say much... Since we are all going to Beacon, lets wait until then, okay?" Blake asked Nora, and a hum was heard.

"Okey dokey then, but I am worried about Naruto. When he feels better, have him shoot me a text. I'm worried about my friend too." Nora told Blake, before she hung up, and Blake closed her scroll.

"Naruto... Naruto... I'm going to go to the... store, do you need anything?" Blake asked as she gently pushed on Naruto's shoulder. She was going to go to the store, but not right away. She knew that Naruto went to see his family before he came home crying, and she knew that Naruto had some... a lot of hurt feelings that came from his family. She knew that if anyone was to hurt Naruto to the point of crying himself asleep, it would be that very same family. So, she was going to take her weapon, introduce herself to the family (the reason she needed the weapon, to defend herself), and if she found out they did it, she would give them a piece of her mind.

Also her fist, and a foot up an ass or two.

"Blake... Can you pick up some cup ramen?" Naruto asked Blake for his comfort food, and Blake nodded her head.

"Can I take Stinger?" Blake asked Naruto, since she didn't have a way to get to Patch quickly enough to make the trip seem normal. She knew, or rather Naruto taught her, how to ride a motorcycle. She could go and take a boat to Patch, ride to his family house, and then she would get the answers she needed.

Naruto opened an eye and looked at her.

"... Two cup ramens... and not a scratch." Naruto reminded Blake, and she nodded her head. "Blake... your blepping." Naruto told Blake as he closed his eye. Blake's hand reached up to her mouth, and she noticed her tongue was slightly sticking out. She hadn't even noticed, which was why it was a blep moment.

It was hard to be taken seriously when your tongue was hanging out of your mouth.

"You seem... better." Blake said as she held Naruto's hand, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I had a good cry... but it will be awhile before I recover." Naruto told her, and Blake nodded to him.

"What put you in this state?" Blake asked curiously, hoping she could talk him through this, and simply wondering what could make him so much of an emotional wreck.

"Amber... my first love. When she broke up with me... I ever got to resolve my feelings. My Uncle showed me Amber... she is hooked to a machine, dying. It was hard seeing her like that." Naruto explained, with Blake biting her lip. This was about his first love, Naruto didn't hide secrets well, so Blake already knew that Naruto had dated before her. She also knew that Naruto was a very loving person, and once he loved you, he pretty much always loved you on some level.

A loved one suffering and dying really hurt him a lot, but she still felt a little jealous that his ex-girlfriend could cause such a strong reaction from him.

Blake was not mad at Naruto or at Amber, Naruto was a loving person and Amber was dying. Of course Naruto was heart broken, even more so when they broke up in such a bad way, leaving his feelings unchecked. It was no wonder he was able to hold back crying until he was with her. It was flattering that he trusted and loved her enough to cry in her arms like that.

"Your Uncle..." Blake whispered to herself, so it wasn't Yang or Taiyang that hurt him. She didn't blame Ruby, since Naruto and Ruby's relationship was a tight bond. There was no way that Ruby was the one to hurt him, but she was surprised it wasn't his other sister or father. Normally they were the ones who hurt his feelings, though without meaning it. This was also the first time she knew about his uncle hurting him like this.

As a cat, she was going to hunt down a bird.

"Don't blame Uncle Qrow..." Naruto told Blake, and she looked a little surprised.

"He hurt you... How am I suppose to not blame him?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes. Sometimes she forgot this was one of Naruto's... less pleasant traits in her eyes. It was a great trait to have, but Blake simply was not a fan of it.

Naruto was _too_ forgiving.

"... As mad as I am at him... I'm... glad he showed me. Now I know what happened to Amber... and it hurts... a lot... but now I can say goodbye to her." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. Looks like tears were pricking the sides again, even though he had thought he had nothing left in him.

'You sweet, sweet person... You are too good for this world. I bet you could forgive a person for trying to kill you. How can somebody be so pure and forgiving?' Blake thought as she ran her fingers through Naruto's hair. She liked how soft it was, and it smelled like roses (Naruto's shampoo). Well, now Blake going to Patch was pointless, since she was pretty sure Qrow wouldn't be stupid enough to go there with Naruto's family there. If Naruto had gone there, then Qrow would be placed on a shit list for sure.

"I mean... I know he hurt me on purpose... and it hurts... but... I can't hate him. He is still family... but why does it hurt so much?" Naruto asked as he curled up with his hands touching his chest, above his heart.

Blake's eyes widened at that tidbit.

"He hurt you... on purpose?" Blake asked with her eyes narrowing with _rage_. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her teeth were bared. Her hand not touching Naruto's head balled into a fist, and if she had claws they would be out right now. Yang and Taiyang _never_ hurt Naruto on purpose, accidentally sure, but they didn't make an effort to hurt him. To hear this piece of... to think that some piece of shit would hurt a family member like Naruto on purpose was unthinkable. 'You _need_ somebody to get angry, and hold a grudge, on your behalf... you are _too_ forgiving.' Blake thought with a lot a anger directed at Qrow.

He hurt Naruto _so_ bad by showing him Amber, and if it was just for Naruto to get closure it would have been understandable... but it was to hurt him, on purpose.

Blake was digusted, she really was.

"Don't leave me Blake... and don't seek revenge. Revenge won't make me feel any better. I just need you right now." Naruto told Blake, and she smiled at him, still angry at Qrow though. Blake leaned down and she kissed Naruto, but not on the lips... mostly because of bad positioning seeing as he was laying down on his side. She kissed him on the cheek, to show him some much needed love.

"If you don't want revenge... I won't do it, but I won't forgive him for hurting you." Blake informed Naruto, seeing as _somebody_ had to hold a grudge in the relationship.

If Naruto wouldn't hate a person for hurting him, then it was up to Blake to do it.

Blake cleared her throat, before she opened her mouth. Blake started to hum a little, before she began to sing. Naruto's hand went into her mouth, seeing as she was trying to sing to him to comfort him, he had to stop her. He grabbed her tongue with his fingers, and Blake looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Please... don't sing. I already have a bad headache... really bad... I need some headache medicine." Naruto said, and for a moment he had thought his headache was just him crying too much and being dehyrdrated. Now he was pretty sure that awakening his powers had just destroyed the inside of his head. It was a pretty bad headache, and he didn't need the tone deaf Blake's off key singing to make it worse.

"I'll go get you something." Blake spoke, before she drew her weapon and she turned around as quickly as she could and swung it.

Raven was standing behind her, with her mask on, and her sword rather easily blocking Blake's sword. She lifted her hand up and showed that she had a bottle of medication for pain in it, and she shook it. It was a pretty strong painkiller, one that normally needed a doctor's note to get your hands on.

"I figured my son could use these, so I came to drop them by. Step aside girl." Raven said as Blake looked between Naruto and Raven.

Blake didn't move out of the way, she just pushed her sword against Raven's sword harder than before.

"Blake, if she says those are meds, they are meds. Trust her." Naruto told Blake as he sat up and looked at Raven, who passed by Blake. Blake reluctantly let her through, though she didn't see much similiarities between them, other than the skin that glowed in the moonlight. They both possessed more moon colored skin, something that Naruto actually had in common with his sister.

Blake always wondered what Naruto would look like if he had more... peachy skin, or tanned skin.

Blake didn't sheath her sword, but she stepped aside.

"If you say so... So this is your mom?" Blake asked Naruto with narrowed eyes trained on Raven.

She got a _bad_ feeling from this woman.

"My Mom is dead, but she is... I don't know... she is Raven." Naruto said, and Raven got a good look at Naruto's eyes, bloodshot and puffy, and the red streaks on his face. She placed the bottle of medication on the bed, before she turned around. Raven passed by Blake again, and Blake was able to see a red eye through the eyehole in the mask.

The eye looked right at her and conveyed a single message.

 _Hurt him, and I will kill you._

Blake froze as Raven passed by them, and walked through the door. Blake unfroze when she realized that Raven was gone, and that the feeling of a sword pressed into her neck remained in it's place. Blake touched her neck gently, and gulped. She felt like she could have been beheaded in that very moment.

'Medication... So... the headache is because of my powers.' Naruto realized truly when he took one of the pills.

'That woman... what was she?' Blake thought as she went back to Naruto, and she got on the bed with him. She changed into her pajamas, her black yukata, and placed her hand against Naruto's forehead. He was on the warm side, which she liked since her body was a little on the cool side as of late. "So... you trust that... woman?" Blake questioned if Raven was even human, or faunus.

She had an otherwordly aura about her.

"She is one of the two people that I know won't try and hurt me, and be honest to me. She was on my mom's team... and had a lesbian crush on her. She sees my mom in me... and wants to be my mother. It is hard to get a read on if she is good... or bad though." Naruto said with a clenched fist. Raven abandoned Yang, but admitted that she wouldn't have been a good mother to Yang at the same time. She did bad by abandoning her, but she did good by leaving her with a family that loved her, but her reasons for leaving her were also bad... while she also had good reasons.

It was like everything Raven did was both good and bad, solely depending on which point of view you were viewing it from.

"... You do look like your mom." Blake admitted as she looked at the picture of Naruto's mother he kept in a frame at the edge of their bed. She was standing with Raven, though Raven without her mask, and wearing different clothes. Summer and Naruto had the exact same face, skin, hair, eye shape, and Naruto's silver eye was a perfect match for Summer's eyes. They also had shorter heights, with leaner frames. Of course, Naruto inherited some of his father's traits, like the blond in his hair, and a few more less noticable traits that defined him as male.

"... Mom was really beautiful. I bet she would know what to do right now... I wish I could talk with her." Naruto said as he looked at the picture. She would know what to do about Naruto's feelings over Amber. Blake moved behind Naruto and grabbed his arms, before she pushed him down onto his side on the bed, and joined him.

"You cried, you talked about your feelings. Now you can only wait for time to heal the wound." Blake said as she opened her mouth and nibbled on the back of his neck.

"Blake... you aren't in "heat" are you?" Naruto asked with a glance back at Blake, who rolled her eyes. She would leave Naruto in the dark on if she went into heat. Some Faunus did, and some didn't. They were instinct driven sure, but at the same time they could ignore their instincts like a human could. Heat for animals made their behavior more geared towards affection and mating, but animals that went into heat didn't usually menstrate.

"Who knows, I might not even go into heat... Cat _Faunus_ not Cat." Blake reminded Naruto, who looked at her from the side of his eye.

"... You complained about a dog faunus going into heat once." Naruto reminded Blake, and she sighed.

"I was just commenting on how horny she was, like a "bitch in heat" seeing as... dog faunus? You seem to be getting a little better." Blake commented to Naruto, seeing as he was speaking a bit better.

"... Honestly? I cried, and I feel better than before... still shitty, but better." Naruto told Blake, to which she nodded.

"That's good... Oh, and I don't go into heat. I just really love you, so I'm being affectionate." Blake informed Naruto with a catty smirk.

Naruto started to get drowzy once the pills started to work their magic, and Blake held him tightly from behind.

Naruto yawned, before he slipped into dreamland.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	35. Chapter 35 The Rival Appears

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*Beeeestieees, we are beeeestieeees*

'Stupid Scroll, waking me... oh, it is noon.' Blake noticed, and she also noticed that it was Naruto's scroll that was ringing. She rubbed her eyes, and she saw that she was in bed alone. She could hear the shower going in the bathroom, no surprise who was in there considering she was alone in bed at the moment. The Scroll tone was not one that she recognized, which she found weird.

She normally could tell who was messaging Naruto by the message had had set, her always personalized all of his contacts.

Blake's own ringtone was that of the sound of... her purring when Naruto scratched her in _just_ that perfect spot. She blushed when she learned that, that was what he had set as her tone. It was fitting, but also 's tone was some heavy metal music, also fitting, since she was a pretty hardcore person. His father had a series of farts for a ringtone, she didn't know the story behind it, but she felt that it was kind of funny. Didn't make her laugh, but she guessed it could be funny. Naruto's twin's tone was her and Naruto speaking in turn "Pick up the Scroll Naruto" with them trading words. Nora had stripper music, pretty good reason why he picked that one. Qrow had a crow cawing, and Raven even had her own voice... though Blake was sure that Naruto had no clue how he got Raven's number, or had her voice on his Scroll.

She didn't know who this was.

Also, Naruto and this mysterious person _must_ be close friends, seeing as they were both singing at the same time into the Scroll to record the tone.

She didn't normally snoop through his scroll, she believed it was an invasion of privacy, but she was simply curious, not angry. She simply never heard Naruto's Scroll ring in this tone, and wondered who it was. So she pulled it up, and she entered the code with a roll of her eyes.

9999 was not a very secure code when she knew it was his favorite number.

 _Best Bud: Hey Naruto, I'm in Vale today for a cereal box photoshoot! I would love to spend some time with you in Vale, maybe you can show me around! Maybe we can have that lunch date we were suppose to have last time? Get back to me when you can! ;3_

"... Okay, now I am _really_ curious. Lets just see who this is... oh wow... she is really pretty." Blake said with a surprised look on her face when she looked at the picture of the girl that appeared on the screen at the end of the message. The girl had sent a picture of herself with a cereal box in her hand, and she had a bowl with it. She was awkwardly smiling into the Scroll, this was not the pro taking her picture, this was some sort of selfie.

Blake was jealous, because this girl was _beautiful_. Jaw droppingly so, and while she _knew_ Naruto would never cheat on her, she was also sure that Naruto didn't tell this girl he was dating.

Naruto didn't exactly spread the news he was dating around to people, he was actually pretty private about his dating life.

"Hey Naruto, who is "Best Bud" suppose to be?" Blake asked as she opened the door to the bathroom, and steam came out, but she only opened it a little bit. Blake still licked her lips when she saw his reflection in the mirror of him showering. Not as big as her, but _damn_ was he well hung for his age, and she could appreciate that little fact. Even if she couldn't put hers in him, his would still be going into her, and that would feel just nice.

Blake pinched her cheek to knock herself out of her sexual thoughts.

"Oh... Pyrrha sent a message? What did it say?" Naruto asked, not knowing that Blake was able to see him, or if he knew he didn't care.

Dating for months, and living together.

Not much they haven't seen of each other.

"... Pyrrha, that champion girl... rival of Summer Branwen? You and her know each other? Oh, and she is in Vale today, and wants to see you." Blake told Naruto, and her heart skipped a beat... in a slightly unpleasant way. It was like it dropped into her stomach when she saw his face _brighten_ up so much from the news that Pyrrha was in Vale.

They must really be the best of friends.

"Pyrrha is in Vale! Really?!" Naruto shouted as he turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist, before he ran out of the bathroom. Blake moved out of the way when he passed by her. Naruto looked through his clothes, trying to find something that he could wear for a day out with Pyrrha.

He was really excited to see her.

"... Yes, she sent you a message. She is really pretty. You two must be close, she even has a nickname for her scroll profile." Blake mentioned while keeping her jealousy out of her voice, and Naruto nodded.

"Pyrrha is my best friend. She used to be my only friend besides my family... she was my very first friend! I haven't seen her in awhile. She helped me when Amber broke up with me... she has been one of my most special friends, a super precious person to me." Naruto told Blake everything that he felt without holding back. Blake laughed to herself a little, if there was one trait about Naruto she loved completely, it was his honestly. He didn't hide things, well he didn't hide things on purpose if he could help it.

He only kept secrets if it was to protect somebody.

As jealous as Blake was, she was also happy to know that Naruto had a friend that he could be so passionate about. She kind of wished that friend was a boy so that she didn't feel jealous, but it was good for Naruto to have... did Naruto have any male friends?

"Hey Naruto, do you have any boys as friends?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

She had _never_ seen Naruto hang out with a dude that wasn't his bastard uncle or dad before.

"... Well, I don't really have the chance to make friends. I was kind of sickly as a kid, never went to school, and my only boys I've every really talked to are my uncle and dad... I can't say have any... I have like... 3 friends... Actually, the only people that I'm friends with that aren't family are Nora and Pyrrha... you are my girlfriend, and don't count." Naruto explained as he put on his shirt first. The tight shirt that showed off the fact that he actually did have some lean muscle. It was his black one, skin tight, with long sleeves. He always dressed shirt first, weird in Blake's opinion.

Next came the red boxers, followed by the red pants, with black stripes down the leg, and the bottom of the pants had orange flames on them.

He had to add orange.

Finally, Naruto put on his red scarf, and he was set.

"... You need more friends, and a boy friend... and no, I don't count as that either. Still a girl." Blake pointed out to Naruto before he could make a witty comeback about her downstairs.

She knew him that well.

"Guys turn red around me, before they get pissed for some reason when they look at me closely." Naruto told Blake, and she blinked. Then she snorted, before she laughed under her breath. They saw his face, lean frame, and hair and assumed that Naruto was a girl at first glance, and then when they got a better look, they saw the more masculine traits. Naruto confused men with his looks, and they hated him because of them as well.

To a girl, Naruto was _obviously_ a boy. He was on the softer side, but he was a boy no doubt about it, but some guys had a harder time being gender aware than girls.

Which was why Naruto's family made him wear skin tight shirts, so that people could see his abs more clearly, and see that he was indeed a boy.

"Do you want to introduce me to Pyrrha?" Blake asked with a finger pointed at herself, and Naruto shook his head.

"Naw, maybe some other time. I haven't seen Pyrrha in a long time, so I kind of want to have a special day with her. I mean..." Naruto said as he looked at the message, and he showed it to her, though she had already seen it. "... Pyrrha is expecting me to come alone I think. I haven't spent time with her... and I don't want you to feel left out if I accidently ignore you." Naruto said, and Blake smiled, but she felt like frowning.

He was afraid of her feeling left out, and that made her happy, but not being included _also_ made her feel left out. It also made her feel jealous of Pyrrha for having Naruto in such a good mood just at the thought of seeing her.

"... I guess that is true. I just thought you would want to... recover from the... Amber ordeal more first." Blake suggested to Naruto, who looked down for a second.

"I could lay in bed and cry all week, but that won't make Amber any better. My heart is still hurting, but if I don't try and live my life... I feel like Amber would be disappointed in me." Naruto said with a sunny smile, and Blake felt a pang in her heart.

'... So pure. Naruto, you are _too good_ for me. How I _ever_ landed somebody like you, after the things I've done... I will never know. I will try to make you happy... happier.' Blake thought to herself. Seeing Naruto's purity and outlook on life was something that she loved about him, but it made her feel bad. She was keeping a big secret from him, something that was dark about herself. She was afraid of what he would think, and afraid he would realize there were better people than her for him.

How would he react to learning that she was a criminal? Just like the one that had hurt him so badly?

"You okay Blake, you seem sad?" Naruto asked as he invaded her personal bubble, and she smiled at him, though it strained her face at the moment.

"Yeah, just wondering what to have for dinner... or lunch. I'm happy that you seem to be recovering though." Blake said with a forced thumbs up, and Naruto leaned closer to her, and he kissed her. Blake was surprised, but not unhappy, that he kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but he smiled at her at the end of it.

"You can tell me the truth when you are ready. I'll see you later, bye Blake!" Naruto said as he kissed her again, and walked out of the room with a spring in his step.

Blake sat on the bed, and her hands gripped the sheets. She layed down and she covered her eyes with her forearm.

'Damn, do you make me want to be a better person.' Blake thought with a small smile on her face. Naruto was the best thing in her life at the moment, that much she knew. She also knew that she loved him. Yet, seeing him so kind and forgiving... able to forgive a person who made him break down crying, and not seek revenge on the girl who raped him made her really realize how different they were.

If somebody hurt her feelings, she would _want_ revenge, and she would try and kill the person who even attempted to rape her.

*Beeeestieees, we are beeeestieeees*

'Oh, Naruto forgot his scroll... I better go give it to him. I'm sure he wouldn't want to forget this...' Blake thought as she picked up the scroll and put it into her pocket. Blake calmed herself down, before she took a deep breath.

She was being stupid.

If Naruto believed that she was good enough for him, then she should accept than and not dwell on it. Naruto was a kind, forgiving person by nature, and she really couldn't compare many people to Naruto in that aspect. By that logic, nobody was good enough for Naruto. She should just be happy that Naruto loved her, and be alright with that.

It wasn't like she had any competition for his heart.

 _ **-With Pyrrha-**_

'Yes, I can't wait to see you again Naruto. I hope this shade of green looks good on me.' Pyrrha thought as she did some last minute touch-ups on her make up. She hadn't seen Naruto in awhile, and she really wanted to wow him. She had finished growing, but her waist had trimmed down and her hips had widened, with her breast having grown a little larger since the last time he saw he. Her armor had gotten a little tighter as well, really showing off the curves that she had gained.

Today was going to be the day that she made him see her as a woman, and not just some rival or buddy, even a best buddy.

She had just finished off the photoshoot, she would be on the new box of Pumpkin Petes, and it would be nicer if the cereal were healthier.

'I wish I could eat anything like Naruto and keep my figure. A proper diet is the first step to a strong body, and a strong body is just a step closer to me becoming a huntress.' Pyrrha thought as she placed her hand on her stomach. She could stand to eat something, she didn't skip meals, but she was a bit of a health fanatic.

Pyrrha sighed with a smile on her face.

She couldn't wait to see Naruto again.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36 Cat Magnet

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Pyyyyyyyyyyy-"

Pyrrha got into a battle position as she awaited for the N-Missle to hit her, and she looked around in a panic to see which way it would come from. She didn't have her weapons on her, at the moment they were in the hotel room she was staying at, so she had to get her arms up to try and defend herself from the oncoming missile.

'To the left... No, clear... right... clear... down...clear... up?' Pyrrha thought as she checked the directions that the explosive greeting would be coming from. 'Behind?!' Pyrrha thought as she jumped and turned around, and all she saw were people walking down the streets, and going on like normal.

"-rrrrrrrrrhhhaaaaa-"

'Think, how to counter-' Pyrrha started to think as she looked around wildly, and there she saw it, coming from in front of her, at a distance, was a red and black got, with bits of gold mixed in with it. Pyrrha blinked in shock, before she saw that the noise of screaming was coming from the dot. "-Guh!" Pyrrha shouted out when the oncoming missle slammed into her body and knocked her off her feet.

The dot had suddenly moved a lot faster than she expected.

The two of them rolled across the ground for several dozen feet, before they bounced against a food stand selling hotdogs. Pyrrha's head hit the side of it, and she felt vibrations against her exposed stomach, and she felt a weight on her body.

She looked down, and saw Naruto staring up at her with a smile.

"... Hi, miss me? I missed you." Naruto said with just as much excitement as his sister usually had. He even pulled off a "Ruby tackle" and nailed Pyrrha with one strong enough that she would never forget this greeting. Pyrrha smiled at Naruto, and she could see the image of an overexcited fox replacing Naruto at the moment.

'So adorable... like a big, fluffy, little fox.' Pyrrha thought with a large smile of her own. "I missed you too." Pyrrha told Naruto, and he stood up off of her. He helped her up, and Naruto looked at the freaked out hotdog seller. Naruto pulled out his wallet and he paid for two hotdogs. The seller was shaking in a panicked way even as he sold his merchandise to Naruto, who gave a dog to Pyrrha.

"Here Pyr', have a dog with me. Want anything on it?" Naruto asked as he had a lot of ketchup poured on his, and Pyrrha waved her hand. She would have it as it was, ketchup was tasty and all, but she prefered her dogs raw. Pyrrha blushed when she realized what her thoughts sounded like, before she snorted and laughed into her hand. "Raw dogs?" Naruto asked her with a grin.

Pyrrha was mid-bite into her hotdog, before she burst out laughing and started to choke a little. She hit her chest and swallowed even as she laughed, before she smiled.

"Classy. So, how have you been doing? I haven't heard from you in months. I was worried that you might have been grounded from your scroll or something." Pyrrha asked Naruto, and he snorted and gave her a raised eyebrow. His family, ground him? That would have been a mistake, seeing as he cooked their food, and you never pissed off the person cooking for you. It was a bad mistake.

"I've been down lately... Bad things have been happening, but seeing you is good! How have you been?" Naruto asked as he leaned closer to her. Pyrrha didn't mind the invasion of personal space, this was the kind of person Naruto was. He was always very comfortable with her around.

"I'm a bit tired, you know the differences in time zones. A bit of Airship Lag... Worth it though. My Mom wants to meet you." Pyrrha told Naruto, as a matter of factly. As her only actual friend, Pyrrha's mother really wanted to meet him. Pyrrha had told her mother all about Naruto, she had no secrets from her mother, and Naruto being Summer was something she shared with her. Her mother was under the assumption that she and Naruto were a thing.

Naruto smiled at Pyrrha, and he laughed.

"Now you know my pain everytime I went to a tournament!" Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Pyrrha giggled, hand in front of her mouth as she enjoyed basking in his smiling radiance.

Happy Naruto was like the warm glow of the sun smiling down on you.

"Yes, I am afraid now I know that. This is my first time in Vale, any fun spots you know about?" Pyrrha asked Naruto as she rolled back and forth on her heels, as impossible as that was with high heels. She wanted to make her first day in Vale, before she started going to Beacon, a fun one. She already had her shoot, she really wished that cereal was healthier so that she could support it for it's health content, and not just how tasty it was.

To much sugar for her taste.

"Yeah, I know a place... Did you gain weight or grow taller? You seem... bigger somehow?" Naruto asked, and Pyrrha twitched for a second, before she smiled. Naruto was very casual with her, and he was a blunt person, but she was still happy. Naruto didn't know what he was noticing, but Pyrrha did, and she puffed her chest out in pride.

She puffed her _chest_ out in pride, and she twerked her hips in a way that would make them more noticable, while place a hand on her waist casually.

She tried in a subtle way to draw attention to her womanly features that had grown more womanly since their last meeting.

'See me as a woman already.' Pyrrha thought as she breathed in a bit more deeply, but Naruto wasn't looking at her womanly shape, instead she saw a pleasant smile appear on his face. "Did you figure it out?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Yep! You got more muscle, and your shoulders got a little broader! You toned your abs up some, looks good on you!" Naruto said, and Pyrrha collapsed on the ground, before she started to slam her face into the sidewalk. She continued to repeat the process of slamming her face into he hard ground.

Pyrrha stood up, before she punched Naruto in the arm.

"No, my breasts got bigger, so did my hips... but waist did get more toned though, but it trimmed down." Pyrrha corrected Naruto, and he looked at her boobs, and her waist, along with her hips, before he nodded.

"... Oh... that too I guess. I guess sometimes I forget you are a woman... I guess I just see you are Pyrrha... hmmm? Now that you pointed it out... you really have big boobs... bigger than my sister Yang's boobs." Naruto said while scratching his head. Pyrrha looked happy that he noticed their size, she was proud of being above average, before she sweat dropped.

How should she feel about being compared to his sister in such a neutral way?

"The hotdog was good, how was yours?" Pyrrha asked, and she saw that Naruto had red lips, that he licked clean, showing he had finished it.

"... I didn't taste much of it... I put too much ketchup on it." Naruto said to her, and she smiled at him.

"Naruto!" A loud shout came from a small distance away, and both of the teens looked to see Blake walking towards them. She had a frown on her size, while Blake looked confused at who was coming towards them. She was pretty sure that Naruto didn't have any friends but that stripper he talked to.

"Oh, Blake... My Scroll, thanks! I knew I was forgetting something. Thanks a bunch!" Naruto thanked Blake when he saw she was holding his scroll, and Blake smiled at him.

"I figured you would need this. Hello, I'm Blake, Naruto must have told you about me... I'm his _girlfriend_ Blake." Blake introduced herself to Pyrrha, who took a deep breath, and she sucked in on her teeth when she heard that. This was the second time that somebody had gotten to Naruto before her. First that bitch Amber who broke his heart, and now this girl who caught him on the rebound.

She wanted to be his girlfriend.

"I'm his best friend..." Pyrrha said, and she winced when she said friend, because that felt like she was putting herself in the friend zone. "Pyrrha Nikos, a pleasure to meet you Blake." Pyrrha said as she smiled at Blake.

A strained smile it was.

"Pyrrha is my first friend-" Naruto said, and Pyrrha winced, "-my best friend-" another wince, "-and my closest friend!" A final wince from Pyrrha, and Blake felt some satisfaction that Pyrrha's obvious feelings, the girl was not able to hide her feelings well, were something Naruto was ignorant of.

He obviously thought the world of Pyrrha.

'I'm keeping my eye on you. If anyone could steal him, it would be you.' Blake thought as she compared herself to Pyrrha, and she found herself slightly lacking in several areas.

"We are more than just friends. We are also rivals, and we are Spa Buddies." Pyrrha said to Naruto and Blake, but more to Naruto. After tournaments, a few years back, they went to a spa, and it was something they enjoyed. They haven't been to a spa in years, but it would be nice. "Oh, does Vale have a spa, we should go if they do. My treat." Pyrrha said to Naruto, whose eyes started to sparkle.

"Yes, yes, ALL of the yes... Things have been _so_ stressful lately." Naruto answered back right away.

"Well, I will get out of your hair then. You two have a lot of catching up to do." Blake said with a smile, forced as it was.

'There seems to be some tension between them.' Naruto thought when he felt the air seem to get thick between the girls. "Why doesn't we have Blake join us? I want both of my important people to get to know each other." Naruto suggested, and Blake didn't smile.

Great, just what she needed, an excuse to tag along.

"I was hoping for just you and me, honestly... but I guess it could work. I mean, if she wants to come along." Pyrrha said reluctantly. She didn't hate Blake for being with Naruto, but she was jealous of her. She had no hard feelings, Blake couldn't possibly have dated Naruto to spite her. She could see clearly the two of them loved each other, but she could also see that Blake was suspicious of her.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Pyrrha, and another around Blake, so that he was being lifted into the air, but Blake and Pyrrha's faces were both brought to him.

"I would be okay with that... but are you okay with it Naruto?" Blake asked, seeing as Naruto was really looking forward spending the day with Pyrrha.

She was jealous, but she wouldn't forbid Naruto from seeing Pyrrha, that would be cruel, and make him unhappy.

He had like 3 friends, herself being 1 of them. Taking away Pyrrha would be like getting rid of half of his friends. Blake couldn't afford to tell Naruto to not hang out with Nora, seeing as Blake had something to lose there as well. She wanted that threesome, without having to actually share Naruto romantically.

"Oh come on, my best friend and my girlfriend _need_ to get along. It will be _my_ treat!" Naruto said, and both girls looked at each other.

This might not end well.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	37. Chapter 37 Rising Tension

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ow... ow... OW!?" Blake shouted out as she had her body waxed. She didn't grow much hair, other than pubic and underarm hair, but she was getting her eyebrows done up, plucked, and waxed. She was getting a bikini wax, underarm wax, and this was going on while her face was covered in green slime that had formed a mask. She had her hair pulled up into a tight bun, Pyrrha was the same. Naruto's hair was long enough that it had to be pulled into a ponytail so that they could have free access to his face.

Naruto and Pyrrha didn't make a noise as they were waxed.

Thankfully, the three chairs they were in weren't facing each other, so they each had their own privacy in a way. They were wearing white robes, nothing underneath them, and were getting their own treatments.

"Painful?" Pyrrha asked as she was getting her eyebrows taken care of, and she wasn't even wincing. Naruto had his robe open at the chest, showing his scars, and while he had a mask over his face.

"Naw, all good here... nothing wrong with this." Naruto said with a grin. There were guys all the time that did this stuff, and Naruto only did it when he was with Pyrrha, and now Blake. They were getting the Extended Couple's Massage, and Naruto was paying a little extra to include Pyrrha in the package. "My feet have been killing me." Naruto said, and he was having his feet smoothed.

"I think... ow... she was... OW! Warn me!" Blake shouted when she had a strip of waxing paper ripped off, with her face now totally baby smooth. Her eyebrows were thinner than they ever were, but still within attractive reason. The worker working on her was a rather... feminine male. Blond hair, but it was slicked back with the tips clearly dyed blue. He had bright blue eyes, and tanned skin.

Naruto was feminine, but this guy was _feminine_.

Naruto looked feminine, and thanks to being surrounded by women his whole life, he sometimes acted it, and Naruto had taken over his mother's role in family life. He was feminine in the straight way, looked a bit feminine, but he was also clearly a straight guy once you talked with him.

This guy was not straight.

"Oh _daaarling_ , beauty is pain. Your boo knows that, don't you Honey-Buns?" The man asked Naruto, and Naruto shivered when the man blew into his ear.

Blake glared at the man, and he moved away from Naruto very quickly.

"Uuuuuhuhuhu." Naruto made a visible shiver. Did he need to mention that despite his girlfriend having a dick, he was not attracted to men? No, good. There was a reason he was uncomfortable with the thought of Blake penetrating him, other than the fact that he had bad memories of Neo doing the same thing when she raped him.

Actually, that was a lot of the reason as well.

"This is great after that Yoga Training class... 1 hour of Yoga to start things off. Just wonderful. I didn't know you were so flexible Blake, or you Naruto." Pyrrha complimented. Her general frame didn't allow for as much flexibility as you would think. She trained her body to be more rigid, so that she could invoke more power, and enhance her defensive formation. She used a shield, so she needed a rigid body for that. She was slightly flexible, but not to the extent of Naruto or Blake.

'I'm a cat for one...' Blake thought as she glared at the man when he started to bring the wax towards her crotch. He backed away. She kept that area shaved, and would not have him anywhere near that place. Even if she wasn't special down there, she wouldn't let any man but her boyfriend touch it.

"Meh, scythe users need to be flexible so that we can use our scythes better. We have to bend out bodies with our scythes." Naruto explained his reason. He had been doing yoga since he was younger, partially for his physical therapy, and other part for his scythe training... and staying in shape when he was home alone and did his chores.

He understood the point of view of home keepers who did yoga.

The woman working on Naruto's feet opened up her hands to show that she had suction cups on them. They were only on her palms, showing that she was some kind of Octopus Faunus. She was a rare faunus who wasn't a mammal by nature. She was using those cups to stimunate Naruto's feet.

"Three, two, one... and pull." With that command from the time keeper, they had their facial masks pulled off of their faces.

"My cheeks are rosy soft." Naruto said as he touched his cheeks, and both Blake and Pyrrha reached out and touched his scarred cheeks. They pushed on them so that Naruto's lips were making the kissy lips, before they stopped.

"So soft... Want to touch mine?" Pyrrha asked with a smile, and Naruto reached out to touch, but he couldn't reach Pyrrha's cheeks from where he was.

He pouted.

"... So... Damn, whatever. I didn't want to touch them anyway. Hey, generic flamboyantly gay worker, what is next?" Naruto asked the man, since he didn't know his name he came up with a nickname. This man was Generic Flamboyantly Gay Worker, or GFGW for short. The man didn't seem surprised by the nickname, considering Naruto had an insulting nickname for all of the workers here.

Did Naruto mention he came her a few times... a dozen times?

"20 Mineral bath, followed by 60 massage, then you will be escorted to dine on fine chocolates and imported Atlas Wine from the "Finest of them All" collection." The man said with a more workerish tone since he didn't have to deal with them anymore. Naruto nodded and he grabbed a towel, with Blake copying him.

Pyrrha was already in the towel, with it wrapped around her torso... and she needed a second towel for around her waist.

She was tall.

Naruto just needed one for his waist, and Blake's towel fit around her just fine without needing a second one. It helped that Blake's... endowment downstairs was very small when flaccid, that that she had no visible testicals. They were located inside of her body apparently, which meant that unless she was hard, you hardely noticed she had anything extra.

'Except when she wakes up with wood pressed against you... then you notice.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye. He was used to it by now, but it was still very... embarassing for him.

"Sounds good... Oh, how romantic." Pyrrha said when she saw the large bath was filled with a lot of rose petals. It also smelled or roses, with the rose petals being thick enough to block out the clearness of the water.

"Oh, how sweet." Blake agreed, though she had been ignoring Pyrrha and didn't know she agreed, with the words spoken. She thought the roses were romantic as well.

Naruto was her little rose, so this was very nice.

"... I am conflicted about this." Naruto said as he covered his eyes so that Pyrrha could remove the towel around her and lower herself into the hot water. Her hissing showed how hot it was, but it was part of the treatment to open the pours, pull out toxins, and soak minerals into the body. Pyrrha closed her eyes so that Blake and Naruto could do the same, even though Blake was also a girl she extended the same privacy to her that she did to Naruto.

She figured Blake didn't want to be seen naked.

When Blake stepped into the water, she watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye, and when two people getting into the water was felt by Pyrrha, she opened her eyes again.

"This is heaven... So Blake, what do your parents do for a living?" Pyrrha asked with an interested look to Blake, who gave her a deadpan look.

Did she _really_ want to know?

"My Dad is in Prison for murder, and my Mom was killed." Blake spoke neutrally. Now, the way she worded that would make people assume her Dad killed her Mom. Nope, her Mom was killed a full year after her father went to prison. Her mother was killed when she was working for the white fang, betrayed the group and was caught.

"... I'm sorry to bring that up." Pyrrha truly apologized for what she said.

"I barely knew my father, and my mother died when I was in... a bad state. I didn't really... care back then. They weren't exactly good people, or good parents." Blake spoke, and Naruto nodded his head to her.

"Yeah, I feel you. My Mom worked with this guy, and they think he might have had something to do with her death... He was also named Blake Belladonna, funny enough. Blake must be a common name." Naruto said with a forced laugh, the subject wasn't funny, but it was a coincidence. Pyrrha looked at Blake, who shifted nervously when she heard that little bit of information.

That was not good.

'... Oh no, I think my Dad killed your Mom.' Blake thought with a wince, but she forced herself to relax. Naruto would _never_ blame her for something she didn't do, and this was suppose to be a bath to relax.

'Good thing Naruto is dense, or he would have realized Blake's father seems to be the killer... if her reaction means anything. Well, they don't know for sure Summer was killed.' Pyrrha thought as she looked between Blake shifting around, and Naruto who was smiling with a free spirited laugh.

"Ah, speaking of names... If you had a child, what would you name it?" Blake asked everyone, not just Naruto. "I would name a boy Blake, and a girl Snow." Blake mentioned, with Naruto thinking on it.

"Oh, Zeus for a boy and Aphrodite for a girl." Pyrrha spoke up, having already thought about these ons before.

"... Summer for a girl... and... Yami for a boy." Naruto answered with a softer smile. He didn't really need to explain the Summer one, but Yami was just something he made up on the spot. They all sat in silence for awhile, before a buzzer went off, showing that their 20 minute soak was finished, and that they should go to the massage tables. Naruto covered his eyes so that Pyrrha could get out, before he got out with his eyes closed and put a towel around his waist.

Blake went last, and together they walked over to the tables as the massage specialists started to come into the room.

Naruto picked the middle table, Blake went to his side side, and Pyrrha went to the one on the left. They laid down, before they removed their towels, since they were on their stomachs and everything was hidden. Pyrrha did put her towel over her butt though, Naruto and Blake following her example.

Pyrrha peeked towards Naruto, while Blake glared at Pyrrha.

The two girls looked eyes, while Naruto didn't notice either of them. Naruto was relaxed. Blake was territorial. Pyrrha was jealous. Naruto could still feel the thick air between them.

Oh well, after the massage they could drink that wine.

Some booze would make everything better.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	38. Chapter 38 Run Blake Run

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaah, now _this_ is nice... 40 minutes in and I am relaaaaxed." Naruto said with a groan of delight as he had his back worked by the hands of a massage goddess. For females were hired for this job than men, since more females were desired for the position, and more people were comfortable with a woman touching thier bodies. You could request a man, but Naruto wasn't about to request a man, since part of the massage was a deep massage where they did your butt as well.

He didn't want a dude touching his butt.

Blake was just face down into the table, purring as she had was on her ears at this point. They always got so tense after being inside of that bow, without her being allowed to move them around freely. She also was getting her neck massaged, she had a sweet spot on the back of her neck.

This was a lot better than she had thought it would be.

'Oh sweet heaven this is wonderful, this woman knows what she is doing.' Pyrrha thought as she got the bottoms of her feet rubbed down. She loved having her feet rubbed, since she wore high heels all the time. She also lived having her stomach and around her chest massaged, as well as her back seeing as she was well endowed. A lot of stress on her back because of her breasts, a lot of stress on her feet because of her heels, and she had stress on her gut... simply because of the armor she wore.

She trained to be rigid, and that affected her core, great core strength, but after her training she was usually pretty stiff.

"This place is splendid... I would not mind coming here again." Blake mentioned as she sighed, and Pyrrha looked towards Naruto.

"So... how long have you two been dating?" Pyrrha asked out of half-curiousity and half-jealousy.

"... A few months I think. We recently moved in together... we met at a book shop." Naruto answered, with Blake nodding. That was a happy day for her, because she was very sure she found her soulmate in Naruto. Even if she didn't, she wanted to see where this relationship went.

It was the only good thing about her life right now.

"I didn't know you liked reading... Wait, are you two even... compatable on an... intimate level? I mean, you are different species..." Pyrrha asked, since it wasn't often you saw a human and a faunus... together.

"... Humans and Faunus can breed together if that is what you meant. I mean, if a Deer and Dog Faunus can breed, why not a human and faunus?" Blake questioned with a harder look in her eyes, and Naruto sent Blake a surprised look.

"We can actually have a child!? I thought that you couldn't get pregnant with my child." Naruto spoke in a shocked tone, and Blake sent him a surprised look.

"You stayed with me anyway?" Blake questioned him. He stayed with her, even though he thought he would never be able to start a family or really settle down with her? He had assumed that sex was just sex for them, and would never lead to children, but even though he dreamed of a family... he was willing to give that up and stay with her? Blake was honestly touched by that loyalty and love.

It was really sweet of Naruto to give up on one of his biggest dreams for her.

It also made her feel bad, because it made her feel worse for keeping secrets from him.

"Well... Duh, I mean... there is some orphan out there you needs a family, so even if we couldn't have a kid... if we got married... I thought we could... you know... adopt?" Naruto spoke slowly, unsure of how to proceed. He had just assumed that they would adopt when they wanted a kid, if they ever got to that point.

"Yes, we can breed... it would just be harder, a little more difficult. You humans have it easy with pregnancy, it takes more effort for a faunus to get pregnant... kind of why humans have superior numbers on us." Blake mentioned with dull eyes. Faunus were outnumbered by humans like 10 to 1, because faunus were slower breeders. It took them more effort, because they had periods of time when they were more fertile, like a regular woman, but the rest of the time they weren't exactly ready.

It wasn't really going into heat, it was ovulation, but less frequently... so heat, but without the sex drive commanding them to do things.

"... Anyway, thanks for answering that. I just never heard of a Faunus/Human couple working out... they rarely end in a happy ending. With the White Fang how it is lately, Faunus and Humans have been sticking to their own, and judging people who don't." Pyrrha noted with a groan when they started to work on her lower back. It felt really good on her. Blake just leaned up and gave Pyrrha a hard look.

"What do you mean, "with the White Fang how it is"? You implying something there?" Blake asked harshly, with Naruto looking towards her.

'Eh?' Naruto thouht with a raised eyebrow.

"They are bullies. People are becoming afraid and starting to hate faunus more because of them. They are more than bullies, they are murdered... I heard rumors they killed members of the Schnee family, and killed members of their board of directors publically. They forfeited any right to call themselves heroes when they shed blood." Pyrrha commented with a bit more passion to her tone. She didn't agree with how the Schnee slandered Faunus, but she didn't agree that the White Fang were actually spilling blood over it.

The Schnee were not innocent, but they were not the only quilty party here. Heck, humanity wasn't even to blame.

"If Faunus were treated fairly from the beginning, then the extremists would never have been formed." Blake pointed out, and at this point those massaging them were starting to get a little uncomfortable with the talk.

"I think to stop this all, one side needs to just stand firm, but not look for revenge... and then they can understand each other's pain and make up." Naruto said his piece. He didn't agree with one side or the other. Pyrrha agreed a little more with the human side, and Blake was clearly on the faunus side, but Naruto didn't pick a side.

"Naruto, not everyone is as forgiving as you are... I'm pretty sure you are unique in thta aspect. If I was raped like you-" Blake started out, and Pyrrha gasped in shock and looked towards Naruto. She covered her mouth in horror, and Naruto winced since he hadn't told Pyrrha yet. He had been planning on it, but he hadn't yet. Blake was so used to being allowed to talk about it, that she sort of forgot. She also assumed that Pyrrha knew already, but that gasp showed she did not. "Naruto, I'm so-" Blake started to apologize.

"Naruto, why didn't you _tell_ me somebody did that to you?" Pyrrha asked, a little hurt, and the massage workers noticed that their time was up.

"If you please, the next room over has wine and chocolates." The last worker said as they started to walk out. Naruto winced at the way Pyrrha said that, and he looked at her as he stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I was going to today... but things... I am not looking for revenge. I mean... you can be a little... prone to acting on your emotions." Naruto noted about Pyrrha. She was a level headed person, but she could hold a grudge for awhile, and she could get and stay angry at somebody. She was not perfect, and if she learned Naruto was raped, she would track down the rapist and beat the living daylights out of them.

Then she would turn them into the police.

"Well, _duh_. My best friend was hurt, you think I wouldn't do something about it. I'm not you Naruto. I'm not about to let a person who hurts me, or you, get away with it." Pyrrha noted, and Blake could agree with that.

"Yeah, you are a rare case Naruto. Your sister might take things too far, but I can see why she is overprotective... you are a little naive. You are a good person, but some people don't deserve your kindness." Blake mentioned as they all went into the next room, and saw a large heart shaped box of chocolates, with a fine white wine, and three glasses.

"Lets skip this depressing topic, I have always wanted to try some of Vale's specialty chocolates and wine." Pyrrha spoke as she poured herself a glass. Vale's foods and cultural heritage was interesting to her. Being a coastal kingdom, their foods were very seafood related, though they integrated a lot of other cultures into their cuisine, if you wanted good seafood, go to Vale.

Special Seafood Chocolates, and a special wine that was used to boil lobsters and clams, two of the things she really wanted to try.

"... Yes, lets." Blake spoke as she poured herself a glass of wine as well, and she took one of the chocolates. She had never once had Valean Chocolate before, so she was curious about it. Naruto waved a hand at the chocolates, but he did pour himself wine.

"I'm not a big fan of chocolate sushi." Naruto spoke, and Pyrrha stopped Naruto from raising the glass to his lips.

"One glass Naruto, I'm serious. You can have one glass, and that is it. You know you can't handle the drink very well." Pyrrha spoke to Naruto. She had seen him drunk before, two glasses was enough to put down Naruto. It was partly because he was smaller that he couldn't handle as much, and partially because his body simply didn't do well with it. Naruto wasn't a bad drunk, he just couldn't handle more than a glass without getting drunk.

"I've... never seen you drink before now." Blake noted to Naruto, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... I got my mom's tolerance, Ruby got it too. Yang is a big drinker, and so it dad and Qrow... but I didn't inherit those genes. I've never had this wine before... so yes Pyrrha, I'll only have a glass." Naruto confirmed for Pyrrha, who nodded to him. She took her hand off of the glass. The last thing she needed was another "Incident" like the last one.

'I kind of want to get him drunk now.' Blake thought as she tried the wine, and she _loved_ it. It was like breathing in ocean air, but also drinking a high class wine. It was very refreshing.

"... Not a fan of the chocolate, but love the wine... maybe the chocolates are an aquired taste." Pyrrha noted as she tried another one, and Naruto shook his head. He had tried to aquire a taste, and he just didn't like it. Ruby did, but not him. He prefered salty foods over sweet foods anyway.

Naruto looked at the wine, before he tried a little of it, and it made his lips tingle when they touched him... the same with his throat and tongue.

His Dad had a bottle like this at home, but he never let Naruto have any of it for some reason.

It was pretty tasty.

"Like the wine?" Blake asked Naruto with a smile as she noticed him drink it. Then she blinked when she saw that Naruto's face was growing paler, and he was starting to shake. Naruto had already drunk half of it, and he wasn't thinking clearly. A look of confusion was on his face.

"Not like Vale clam wine? I heard that they soak the wine in aged clam shells to give it, it's signature flavor." Pyrrha said, before the shattering of glass was heard.

Naruto was on the ground choking, and Blake's eyes widened.

"Clam!?" Blake asked loudly, and she picked Naruto up and BOOKED it. She remembered that Naruto mentioned his allergy once. Pyrrha ran after Blake, and she saw that Naruto was twitching and visibly choking at this point. He was getting deathly pale, and growing more limp in Blake's arms.

"What is wrong!?" Pyrrha asked with shock when she saw Naruto so quickly reduced to this state.

"Naruto told me this before, when we first met! He is violently allergic to clams, we need to get him to a hospital NOW!" Blake shouted as she grabbed a robe to cover herself and Naruto up better, and she did this while running.

Pyrrha's eyes widened.

Naruto told her the same thing, but it had been a long time so she simply forgot about his allergy. When she offered him something awhile back with clams in it, he had politely declined her offer. It had been a long time, and the memory had faded, but now that she remembered, she felt horrible for not stopping Naruto. It was obvious he didn't know the special wine had clams in it.

"Pyrrha, go and grab out things! The hospital is only a few blocks away from here! Go!" Blake shouted at Pyrrha, who nodded to Blake. Blake held Naruto tighter as she and Pyrrha split up.

She needed to get Naruto medical attention now!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I did mention Naruto's allergy before now.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	39. Chapter 39 Dark Escape

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You _really_ need to carry around an epipen for him. If you talk with the downstairs nurse, she will give you two. As his... signifigant other, you should carry one. If he has a reaction, he might not be in a position to use his." The doctor spoke to Blake in the waiting room. They were very sure that Naruto would be okay, Blake had managed to get Naruto to the hospital in time to get treated. His throat had closed up most of the way, but he was recovering at the moment. It had been a miracle that Naruto had lasted as long as he did.

"Naruto is usually very good about avoiding his allergy, and as long as he doesn't eat it he is usually okay around it." Blake commented while rubbing her arm. Naruto had never had a reaction around her before, because he was always good about avoiding eating anything that would flair his allergies.

"Well, you never know when this might happen again. It is best to be safe, rather than sorry... your husband is lucky to be alive." The doctor spoke, seeing as he had access to the medical records, he had learned that Naruto and Blake lived together, and that they were obviously very romantically involved.

Pyrrha in a seat nearby frowned at the husband part.

"We aren't married." Blake informed the doctor, who shrugged his shoulders.

"He can leave the hosital in a few hours, but when he returns home he needs to rest. He will have trouble moving, and will have trouble keeping food down. Those are side effects of the medicine, so don't worry he isn't sick. You can go see him now." The doctor said as he started to walk away. They already had his room number, and Naruto was going to survive. He was going to feel horrible, and be irritable for awhile, but that was also medication.

"I will be sure he gets his... oh, he left." Blake said when she noticed the doctor was gone, and Pyrrha was already walking towards Naruto's room.

It was just a left turn at the end of the wall, five doors down, and on the right.

"... Blake, I'm sorry about this. I knew about his allergy too, and I completely forgot to warn him. Shellfish allergies are really uncommon in Vale... so..." Pyrrha tried to make an excuse naturally. She had forgot, plain as simple, but she was never in the situation before where she had to remember his allergy. Like Blake said, Naruto was very good about remembering what he could and could not eat.

"Cute baby..." Blake pointed out to change the subject, and Pyrrha frowned, before she looked to where Blake was looking.

There was a teenage girl holding onto a baby. The girl was shorter than them by a long shot, even shorter than 5 feet tall. She had black hair with lightly black spots on it. She had her hair up in twin tails with gray bows. Her face was cute, but she had a small scar visible peeking out from under her hair. Her eyes were vivid green in color, and she wore a small black top with a flufy white collar. She had a black miniskirt on, and she was holding a baby in her arms.

The girl nodded to Blake at the compliment.

The baby was a young girl maybe, and had a small tuff of blond hair on top of her hair. Yet the interesting part was that, like Naruto and Ruby, the baby was born with multicolored hair. The base color was blond. The hair was split into four sections, the right section, the right middle, the left middle, and the left section. The right section had the tips as red, the right middle section had brown tips, the left middle section had white tips, and the left section had pink tips. The baby had olive pale skin, and differenty colored eyes.

The right eye was a sparkling silver color, and the left eye was pink in color.

"Adorable... seems familiar, but don't change the subject. I feel guilty for this... I gave Naruto permission to drink." Pyrrha told Blake, who turned around and poked her in the chest.

"You don't _give_ Naruto permission. For one, I am his girlfriend, not you. Two, it was a glass of wine, when you think wine you don't think clams. I am not blaiming you for this, as much as I want to blame you. Get over yourself, if this was your fault, I would kick your teeth in." Blake spoke harshly, but the way she spoke actually made Pyrrha feel better. Blake wasn't trying to spare her feelings, and she was being a little moody about it, but she wasn't going to blame Pyrrha just for the sake of blaming her.

Blake didn't like blaming people who did nothing wrong, and in this case, Pyrrha didn't do anything wrong.

Boy would Blake jump the second Pyrrha actually did fuck up though.

"Did you call his family?" Pyrrha asked Blake, who paled and looked at Pyrrha with a shiver. That was not a good thing, since the family was always notified when... oh shit.

The hospital no doubt called Naruto's family.

"If we weren't damned before, we are now. Yang is going to kill us, and Taiyang will taze what remains of our bodies... even Naruto's twin will bury the bodies." Blake muttered in a panicked tone. She was sure that they were goners, that wasn't even to mention what Qrow and Raven would do to them when they found out what happened.

The lights all shut down around them, and Blake's night vision kicked in.

"What just happened!?" Pyrrha asked loudly, over the sounds of people all panicking in the rooms around them. Life support machines were turning off, and Blake could hear the sounds of doctors running to try and turn the power back on. Blake ran towards Naruto's room, dragging Pyrrha with her by the hand. Pyrrha yelped when she was forcefully pulled, and Blake saw Naruto's door open.

It was pitch black at the moment, but Blake could see.

"Dating Naruto, I learned this... if something _can_ go wrong, it likely _will_ go wrong unless steps are taken to prevent it. Murphey fucks Naruto harder than anyone else I know of." Blake informed Pyrrha, who couldn't see, but could hear Blake. Blake reached out to open Naruto's door, and she grabbed her sword off of her back, letting go of Pyrrha. Pyrrha heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and she took out her own weapon.

They were Huntresses in training, and were allowed to keep their weapons with them wherever they went.

"Can you hear something?" Pyrrha asked, and Blake covered her mouth to keep her from talking. She moved them behind the door, before she peeked into Naruto's room.

"Don't talk loudly... there is somebody with Naruto... a woman... Shit!" Blake shouted as she sprang into action, and she jumped into the room. She saw the woman reach down and grab Naruto, and she turned her head towards Blake. The woman had longer black hair that went over her left shoulder, and bright amber eyes. She wore a mask over her upper face, and she had on a tight black outfit that kept her hidden more in the darkness. She had glowing eyes, allowing her to see in the dark easier.

Pyrrha saw glowing eyes, and knew somebody was with them.

"Who are you!?" Pyrrha asked as she took up a battle stance, and Blake pushed Pyrrha out of the way when an arrow embedded in the wall where her head had been.

The woman had a bow and arrow made out of black glass.

The woman smirked at Blake, before looked at Naruto. She smirked back at Blake, and Blake lunged into action. The bow seperated into two black swords, and her weapons collided with the woman's weapons. The two of them engaged in close combat, with Blake being pushed back with ease. Despite her sight advantage, the woman was deflecting all of her strikes. She jumped back and left a shadow of herself behind for the woman to stab. She moved forward and stabbed at the woman, but she side stepped out of the way, and kicked Blake in the lower back, pushing her forward. She was then hit by the swords to the face, aura protecting her life.

She was knocked back into the wall.

"Blake, what is going on!?" Pyrrha shouted, unable to react to anything.

She was hearing the sounds of combat, but she wasn't able to see anything.

"There is a woman... I think she is trying to kidnap or kill Naruto. She is strong." Blake spoke with a wince as she touched her face. The woman, Cinder, smirked and looked towards Naruto. It had been her plan to simply take him, and break his mind so that he joined her, but she could mess with him by killing his lover.

Cinder connected the swords, and aimed an arrow at Blake, who ducked and rolled out of the way as it stabbed the ground.

Cinder made a ball of fire in her hand.

She was then smacked in the face by Pyrrha's sheild when the girl threw it. The second the flame had been created, Pyrrha had been able to see where Cinder was. Pyrrha controlled her shield back to her hand, and the room started to flicker as the lights started to turn back on.

'This is a failure, I will escape before I am caught.' Cinder thought as she dropped a ball, and it exploded into smoke. Even faunus eyes could not see through smoke, so using her chance, while Blake grabbed onto Naruto, she jumped out of the window just as the lights turned back on.

When the lights were back on, Pyrrha was still ready for battle, while Blake was holding her sword with one hand, and holding her cleaver with her teeth, while holding onto Naruto with her hand.

"Where did... she escaped through the window." Pyrrha noted with a frown when she saw the shattered glass.

"You guard Naruto, I'm going to ask why the lights turned off. This might have been a kidnapping attempt. No... you go, if the lights go off again I can see better in the dark to defend hi-" Blake started to say, before Naruto groaned in annoyance and pain, alerting them to the fat that he was awakened.

"What is with the yelling? Oh my throat hurts... water?" Naruto asked Blake as he covered his mouth with his hand. He felt like he was going to throw up, and he felt that his throat was extremely dry at the moment.

"... Nothing, the lights turned off and we panicked." Blake lied to Naruto, not wanting to tell him about the possible kidnapping attempt.

"... Yeah, Blake and I panicked. I guess we overreacted." Pyrrha agreed with Blake, going along with the lie. Blake looked at Pyrrha, surprise in his eyes, and Pyrrha nodded to Blake. They were in this one together, for Naruto's mental health it would be better if he didn't know about this. They did panic, not a lie, and the lights turned off. The only lie was that nothing happened, and that they overreacted.

"... Water?" Naruto reminded Blake, who took the glass next to his bed and gave it to him, and he drank from it like a man who hadn't seen water in weeks. "Thanks, and... Hey Yang..." Naruto greeted his eldest sister as she walked into the room.

Pyrrha and Blake froze.

This was not going to end-

"Thank you both for saving my little brother. The doctor said if you two hadn't been there, he would have died." Yang spoke to them as she wrapped her arms around both girls in a teary eyed hug. She was so grateful to them for what they did, surprising them greatly. Yang was overprotective, but she was overprotective out of _love_. Knowing these girls saved Naruto's life meant that they deserved some gratitude.

She was also ignorant as to how Naruto ingested clams, so that helped.

Pyrrha and Blake looked at each other.

They agreed silently to _never_ tell Yang what they were doing when Naruto drank that clam wine, because if they did... they didn't want to think about it.

They really didn't.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	40. Chapter 40 Bird got the Cat's tongue

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Crushing... me... alive..." Naruto groaned from the bottom of a pile of his family on top of him. Ruby was sitting on top of Yang's lap at the moment, and Yang was sitting on Naruto's lap, while Taiyang pushed Naruto in a wheelchair. It was hospital policy that all patients were escorted out in a wheelchair, though Naruto hated it. Yang, still with red eyes, had been worried sick about Naruto when she got a call that he had nearly died from his allergies.

Naruto had already been lectured about being careful, which he usually was very careful about.

How was he suppose to know that _wine_ had clams in it?

"Thank you again for saving my son Blake, maybe you aren't so bad for him... and thank you too... Pyrrha." Taiyang said to the two girls walking on either side of the wheelchair. Their fast acting had saved Naruto's life.

Naruto's aura, which was now over 1000 times the aura potency of the average huntsman, didn't really help with poisons. Actually, aura didn't heal poison period, and it wasn't a true form of regeneration either. It helped to heal a wound, but for poison and alchohol? It did absolutely nothing at all. It was _purely_ spiritual in nature, so it didn't really affect the body other than granting a Semblence, which did have an effect on the real world around them.

Naruto's allergies were something he inherited from Summer, Ruby was born with Taiyang's immune system, while Naruto had his mother's system.

"Yeah, I judged you wrong... I thought you just some... well it doesn't matter. I guess you aren't so bad." Yang said as she looked at Blake. The girl had earned Yang's respect and trust for saving her brother's life... twice now apparently if Naruto had been telling the truth awhile back. Of course, just because Blake had her respect and trust, did _not_ mean that Yang _liked_ the fact that she and Naruto were dating.

This wasn't even an overprotective thing.

She, as the sister, was simply not fond of the idea of her brother dating, and even more so after he had been hurt already. She just didn't want him getting hurt again.

"Of course you judged her wrong." Naruto taunted Yang, who pinched his nose and pulled on it. "Met mo." Naruto complained as they left the hospital. The second they left the grounds, Naruto shoved his sisters out of his lap. He made sure to catch Ruby with a hand, a large glowing yellow one.

"I wouldn't push yourself or else you will-" Taiyang said, before Naruto opened his mouth and started to spit up on the ground.

"Your face when you do that is weird." Blake spoke everyone's thoughts. Naruto had ther strangest throwing up face. He didn't make any noise at all, he just opened his mouth and let the vomit fall out of it. He hunched forward when he did it, and he had the MOST neutral face that Blake had ever seen when doing it. Apparently, Naruto hated throwing up so much, when he did it he shut off all of his emotions so that he didn't suffer through it.

Why he did this when he threw up, but not when she and he tried to go to third base she didn't know.

"Gross..." Ruby spoke as she jumped away from the vomit on the ground, though it was mostly clear. They had put some stuff in his stomach, strong liquids, so it looked like he had a lot of saliva flowing out of his mouth, instead of throw up.

"Vomit... The medicine used to save you has a few nasty side effects, but better than dying." Taiyang told Naruto, or rather, he finished his sentence.

"Well... today has been... nice, except for the nearly dying thing. I'll see you later Naruto, I have a airship to catch." Pyrrha said as she started to walk off. She wasn't going to stay long sadly, and with the prep work she needed to do for Beacon in the coming month, she had a lot of things she needed to take care of.

It was only mere weeks away before they would be going to Beacon together anyway.

"Oh, before I forget... Uncle Qrow said he was sorry, but he didn't give a reason why. He just wanted me to tell you, that he wishes... something or another. He was drunk." Yang told Naruto, palming her fist. He had given her that message to give to Naruto, but he had been so drunk she couldn't really understand it.

Apparently he was sorry for something though, sorry enough that he wasted himself on booze in his guilt.

"I won't forget what he did... but he is family, so I'll forgive him." Naruto told Yang, and she nodded. She would pass on the message. She knew that secrets between Naruto and Qrow were something that she wouldn't get answers for. Also, she trusted her Uncle, so Qrow must have just done something minor that he was overreacting at... right?

'Just like Summer... Ozpin is in for a surprise when he see more of your personality.' Taiyang thought with a grin.

Summer was like Ozpin's favorite student during their time at Beacon.

He would even bend the rules for Summer, and let them have missions that they weren't allowed to do. He would make exceptions to rules, and allow them more freedom than other teams thanks to Summer. He could tell that Naruto was going to be like Summer in Ozpin's eyes, which was good in the way that Ozpin wouldn't make the same mistakes with Naruto that he made with Summer.

"Seriously Dad, I will punch you." Naruto told Taiyang, who realized he was staring at Naruto from three inches away from his face.

"Ah!?" Taiyang shouted in shock, surprised he had been that close to Naruto. Everyone was giving him strange looks, though Ruby jumped on Naruto's back and crawled onto his shoulders.

'Does nobody realize what personal space is?' Naruto thought with a twitching brow at how he was everyone's jungle gym, or hugging pillow, or somebody to stare at in a creepy way.

Though, he didn't mind Blake hugging him... most of the time.

'His family is so weird. I am going to slowly sneak away and go back to reading in the apartment... today was just too much.' Blake thought as she slowly took steps to the right, masking her movements... before she broke out in a run when they weren't paying attention to her.

She turned the corner, and she hit her face into somebody, only to be surprised when she saw... Raven?

"You and I have a lot to talk about... Blake." Raven muttered to her, and Blake gulped when Raven's hand went to her sword. Blake was about to shout out for Naruto, he would assume that she was at the apartment if she vanished, only for Raven to slice open a portal next to them. Raven looked at her, before gesturing to the portal, and Blake practically shat bricks.

Was she going to kill her and hide her body in another place?

"Listen, I didn't mean for Naruto to eat those clams, I didn't-" Blake started to say, before Raven glared at her.

"This isn't about that, this is about how weak you are. If you are going to be with my son, you _will_ be stronger than your pathetic current self." Raven flat out insulted Blake. To Raven, Blake had no skills of worth. Naruto could hold his own in a straight up weapon, and even hand to hand, fight... but Blake was overly reliant on her Semblence, and even then it only delayed her defeat at the hand's of a skilled opponent.

In a fight against a _real_ opponent who wasn't holding back, and had the skill and experience to back it up, and she would be pretty screwed.

Raven would _not_ have a weakling be Naruto's girlfriend, the person he relied on for back up and romantic needs.

"Why now?" Blake asked as she slowly backed away from Raven.

If she could get around the corner, so that she was visible to the others again, she was pretty sure that she would be safe.

"I won't allow the weak to exist, family or not. When you date a strong man, you must be strong, to help him with the strong enemies he makes... strength attracts to it more strength." Raven spoke, and she grabbed Blake's arm and started to pull her. A yellow hand grabbed onto Blake's other arm, and Raven could see that Naruto knew what was happening.

The arm was coming right out of the ground, meaning he was trying to do this without alerting anyone knowing.

"... Naruto doesn't agree." Blake told Raven, who let go of her and sheathed her sword, before she started to walk away.

"If he dies, you die. I will leave you with that." Raven spoke what would happen if Blake were to fail in keeping Naruto alive. Cinder's attempt to kidnap Naruto had proved to Raven, who had seen Cinder escaping and put the pieces together (what, she couldn't visit Naruto in the hospital?).

"You and your daughter are just alike..." Blake informed Raven, who gained an interested glint in her eye. So her daughter was sinking deeper into darkness? Maybe she could become a mother to Yang after all. She could dye those horrible blond locks, she had nothing against blond hair but Yang's hair was a reminder of whose father she belonged to... of the mistake that she made. Raven could take care of that easily though, she already had hair dye for black hair (sadly, like Qrow she had a few gray hairs from her stressful life that she had to take care of).

"You know... instead of being with Naruto... I believe you are better suited for my spawn. The darkness in both of you... is much more deserving of each other. Light causes shadow, and shadow needs light... So why don't you break up with my son?" Raven offered as she started to walk backwards into the portal. Blake shivered, not because she was unattracted to Yang, but because if she broke Naruto's heart she would feel really bad, and she loved Naruto.

Not to mention Yang might kill her.

Yang was insane, but she was also super hot... and sadly, Blake had once had a wet dream involving Naruto, herself, and Yang at the same time. Needless to say, she never told Naruto about that wet dream. Normally she would tell him about her dreams, mostly because it was his problem when he woke up because he was being poked in the butt.

"I love Naruto..." Blake said and Raven smirked.

"We will see... Will he love you when he learns your father is the possible killer of his mother... or when his beloved girlfriend turns out to be a White Fang member... a murderer... a thief... I've been doing research on you. You partnered with Adam Tauros, and with him you stole dust, and killed Schnee board members in "Self-Defense" was it?" Raven asked and Blake's eyes widened. It would appear that Raven had talked with Adam directly to get this information, because she never told anyone about what she used to be... the crimes she committed.

She was a criminal hiding in plain sight, and the guilt of knowing that she was with Naruto when somebody more deserving of him ate her up inside.

"Shut up... You... Naruto would... he forgives everyone..." Blake tried to deny everything Raven was saying, but Raven's smile dropped only slightly.

"He will forgive you, he is his mother's child... but... can you be with him, even knowing that you will only hurt him? Your secrets, he will be hurt you didn't tell him... and he will forgive you... but can you live with _yourself_? If it gets out you are a White Fang member... his life will be ruined... he could get thrown in prison for harboring a criminal... and tortured to get information about the White Fang... though he knows nothing." Raven spoke to Blake, and she was most of the way through the portal. Blake was sweating, and the look of guilt and fear on her face was as clear as day.

Raven would either make Blake _stronger_ , or she would make sure that a weak person wasn't dating Naruto to begin with.

"... I... Naruto... He is..." Blake stuttered with her guilt becoming a knot in her throat, preventing her from speaking.

"But... if you want to be with Naruto, nobody will stop you... Naruto only cares about your happiness, no matter what pain you put him through." Raven told Blake as she vanished and the portal closed. Blake's eyes filled with tears, and she gripped her fists tightly together. The tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Blake wiped her tears, before she ran off to go to the apartment faster than before.

She needed to cry this out before Naruto got home.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	41. Chapter 41 Cat got the Bird this time

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I hate it when he is the big spoon.' Blake thought when she felt the urge to wake Naruto up and switch places with him. Naruto insisted on being the big spoon for bed, and seeing as he nearly _died_ a few days ago, Blake was more than happy to indulge in his desire. She was still having her own personal crisis, but she didn't tell Naruto about it. She wanted to figure this out on her own, because while it was stressing her out to the point she had been... well Blake had unable to 'stand at attention' since Raven had talked to her.

Blake Jr. Jr. (Since her father was Blake Belladonna, that made her Blake Jr., so her willy would be named Blake Jr. Jr.), refused to stand up.

Not only that, but she hadn't been able to get even remotely aroused over Naruto's body without feeling extreme guilt over it, which was the reason she had been unable to have BJJ stand up and salute her as of late. It was much easier for her to relieve her own sexual tension when she used BJJ rather than when she used her vagina, simply because it didn't have as much stamina, so it took less time to calm down.

Of course, this wasn't why she hated being the small spoon.

She hated not being able to smell Naruto's hair, or put her arms around him and hold him close to her chest. She loved the heat on her back, yes, but she loved it more when it was against her bossom, filling her with love and warmth.

A few epipens sat on the dresser, Blake had picked them up after the doctor told her to, just in case of another situation came up where it was needed.

Blake felt something poke her butt, and she was about to smile, before she laughed to herself nervously.

That was not a penis, that was simply Naruto's knee, sometimes he curled up in his sleep when he had a nightmare. A few moments later his body uncurled and he hugged her again like a big stuffed kitty doll.

"Naruto... wake up... switch with me." Blake whispered to Naruto, who snored a little. Blake jumped when an alarm went off, one she didn't remember setting, and Naruto reached out to grab it. It was 4:50 in the morning. "What the...?" Blake muttered as Naruto yawned, groaning as he stood up.

"Sorry Blake... I'm going to meet my "mom" nearby Mountain Glenn today. I'll see you tonight..." Naruto said as he started to strip out of his pajamas and get dressed into his battle clothing. Blake watched him strip and dress with a confused look, mostly because she was slightly worried that Raven would tell Naruto some... unsavory things.

She stopped that line of thought.

'As much as I hate to admit it... that woman wouldn't tell Naruto. She wouldn't manipulate _him_... she would rather manipulate me into telling him.' Blake thought with a scorned mindset. She disliked her possible, but hopefully she would be dead by then, future mother in law. She really disliked Raven, but she did have to respect the woman on some level. She played dirty, and was a bitch... but she was loyal to those she had genuine care for.

Though her sense of... right and wrong was off, and the list of people she was loyal to could be counted on 1 hand... she did have discipline.

"Blake... no goodbye kiss?" Naruto asked Blake, putting his sword on his back as he waved to Blake, who nodded her head and got up.

"I spoil you." Blake teased him as they kissed, before she grabbed his hand. "Be careful... I don't like her." Blake told Naruto, who nodded.

"Yeah, she isn't very... likable... but my mom found something to like about her. She isn't the best person... but she isn't the worst either. I'll see you later Blake." Naruto said as he started on his way out, and he closed the door behind him gently. Naruto saw Raven waiting for him outside of the door, and she nodded to him. Raven didn't say anything, but it wasn't needed for the moment.

Naruto was late.

He was suppose to meet up with her half a hour ago, so she flew here to meet him early. Naruto blinked, before he opened the door up again. Blake was surprised when she saw Naruto coming back into the room with Raven.

"... This isn't what you said was happening." Blake told Naruto, and he gave her a shrug.

"... I didn't know she was waiting outside the door. So Raven, since you are here, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked Raven as she walked over to the bed and saw that it was freshly slept in, with two body imprints on it. Raven moved about as she looked around, and she waited until she was ready to speak.

"Morning Naruto... I see you are freshly woken up. Hello Blake, a pleasure to see you again. I see you and Naruto are still going strong. Good to know." Raven said with a smile, and to Naruto the smile seemed genuine, it was genuine. Raven was genuinely happy, because underneath her smile she was taunting Blake, which made Raven genuinely happy.

"... Hello _Mom_." Blake said back to Raven, who frowned deeply.

That was a low blow, implying that she was going to marry Naruto in the future, and that her words weren't going to shake Blake.

"The are is tense between you two, you okay?" Naruto asked some of the important people in his life.

"Do you have any coffee? I flew here from Mountain Glenn, and boy are my arms tired." Raven told Naruto, and he snorted and let out a laugh, while Blake frowned and crossed her arms. That was a lame joke, and Blake knew it. She was sure that Raven knew it as well.

"Your joke wasn't really funny." Blake felt the need to say to Raven, who raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't a joke. You would know if I was joking. I turned into a bird, flew here, and my arms are tired." Raven spoke literally. She had turned herself into a Raven, and flew here from Mountain Glenn, so her arms were actually tired. She set her sword down on the bed, and she was given a cup of coffee by Naruto.

"I liked the joke, reminds me of Yang's shitty jokes." Naruto told Raven, whose lips twitched upwards for a _brief_ moment.

"Yes, I've heard from Qrow that she has gotten into the habit of making puns. The egg chick doesn't fall far from the nest you could say." Raven spoke, and she looked at Naruto to see how he reacted to her actual joke. Blake crossed her arms, clearly not amused, while Naruto snorted and he sat down on the bed. Naruto laid on his side, and put his head in Raven's lap. She was surprised by the gesture.

He was starting to become a lot more comfortable with her it would seem.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked Raven, and she looked towards Blake, who made a point to sit down.

"I found the location of a sealed Dragon, with you going to Beacon so soon, I was going to see if you wanted to fight it with me." Raven offered Naruto, who sat back up, while Blake looked at Naruto in surprise. She didn't know he had been searching for a dragon, though granted, it didn't come up in everyday conversation.

"A dragon?" Blake asked, and Naruto nodded.

"My mom died on a mission to fight one, it was either the dragon that killed her, or it was some dude named Blake." Naruto said, and Raven gave Blake a look, with her feeling guilty. She didn't know what to hope for. Naruto's mother being dead by dragon, or his mother being dead by her father... who was a scumbag if she had heard correctly from Adam.

Which would make sense to her if her father and Adam had been friends, seeing as both were scum.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blake spoke sincerely, and Naruto waved her off. He showed off his silver eye, and Blake stared into it.

"My mom gave me and my sister gifts, though mine took longer to wake up thanks to the size of my aura. I'll always have this to remember her by... I also sometimes see my mom when I look in the mirror." Naruto made a joke about his own face. It was okay if it was him making the joke. He knew he looked a lot like his mother, he was reminded by his family all of the time.

"Yes, she did... but I didn't think her taste in underwear would be one of those gifts. Boxer briefs Naruto, really?" Raven asked when she noticed the pair of white and black bxer briefs on the ground, and Blake blushed. Yes, Naruto did wear those, but they were hers... because they both wore the same underwear, they simply stopped trying to seperate them.

"... We are not talking about what I cover my privates with." Naruto told Raven, who shrugged her shoulders. She just thought it was weird, Naruto seemed much more like a boxer man to her. You could say a lot about a person by what type of underwear they wore, it was a fact. For men and women both, you could learn about their personality based on their underwear.

Raven was confused.

Naruto wasn't the type to get embarassed over underwear, which would mean that it wasn't his underwear... it was Blake's.

"Well, it doesn't mean anything to me. Naruto, make breakfast. I have heard from Qrow that you and Summer are both good cooks. It has been years since I ate Summer pancakes." Raven told Naruto, who nodded. He grabbed his ribbon, before he tied his hair back in a ponytail to prevent any of it from getting in the food he was going to make. He always put his hair up to cook.

"I'll make you breakfast, but I won't hunt with you. I'm going to Beacon, and won't see Ruby for a long time... so me and Yang are going to spend the day with her." Naruto told Raven, who sighed in disappointment that she wouldn't get to spend the day with Naruto, but his reason was good. He was spending the day with his sisters, because he wouldn't see his twin for awhile.

"What do you plan on doing?" Blake asked with a curious tone.

"Well, Ruby wants to weapon shop... Yang wants to go to this boyband concert... and I kind of want to go shopping for some special wire to sew into my scarf to make it stronger." Naruto said as he gestured to the scarf he put around his neck. Yeah, he could surround it with aura to protect it, but he wanted to make it stronger so that even if he ran out of aura, that it could take some damage.

Raven smiled when Naruto started to mix together the ingredients for the pancakes.

"I made plans with Nora for today anyway. She is going to teach me how to dance." Blake admitted to Naruto, who smiled with his back turned to them.

Looks like he had something to look forward too.

Nora was the best "Dancer" that he knew, and if she taught her tricks to Blake, who had the best ass he had ever seen, and she was taught how to use that ass... then he was sure that Blake would become a great private dancer... for his eyes only. Naruto turned on the stove, before he poured pancake mix into a pan.

"... Who is Nora?" Raven asked, feeling very left out.

Blake smiled slyly to herself.

"Oh, nobody important... she is just a little sheep." Blake spoke, since Nora often wore fluffy sheep lingerie when she danced. She was happy to know that Raven wasn't all knowing, she did good research, but she didn't know everything.

Naruto was completely ignorant to the hateful stares between the cat and bird behind him.

He was just excited to spend the day with his siblings.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	42. Chapter 42 The Top comes Off!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Whooooohoooooo!" Yang screamed out with her hands in the air as she was in the front fucking ROW of a concert of her favorite boyband. The Achieve Men were her favorite band of all time, though they weren't the... best looking band around, and they had more than there fair share of... issues.

How Naruto got _front row_ tickets when they were sold out, she would never know, and she didn't want to know.

Naruto was currently sitting on her shoulders, and sitting on _his_ shoulders was Ruby.

'I hate this itchy shirt.' Ruby thought to herself as she tugged at the shirt that Yang was making her wear, while Naruto had gotten out of the shirt thing since he got the tickets. Yang was NOT sticking him in a T-shirt that had the names of a boyband on them. Instead, he simply got a shirt that had the band symbol on it.

"Yeeees! This is so AWESOME!" Yang shouted out, before she passed up her corndog to Naruto, who took a bite and passed it up to Ruby, who took a bite as well. She dropped it, and it landed in Yang's hand, who bit into it as well. She was having a total blast right now, her eyes had become lilac again she was having so much fun. When she thought of a day with Naruto, she thought about protecting him from danger, but having fun like this? This wasn't a first, but it didn't happen as much as she wanted it to.

'I'm happy I pulled some strings as Summer to get these tickets, Yang seems happy.' Naruto thought to himself. "Summer Branwen" was very famous, and he had promised to promote The Achieve Men when he talked to their manager over the phone. So, he had scored 3 tickets in the front row, sadly if he got back stage passes it would have looked very suspicious... well more suspicious.

His family, other than Qrow and Ruby, didn't know where he got his money from, they assumed that he did some online work or something.

'This is so boring? Who cares about some guys? Weapons and fighting Grimm are more awesome.' Ruby, the one person Naruto knew that was less sexual than himself, thought. She knew Naruto could hear her thoughts, and he shrugged his shoulders. He did not understand the appeal of boybands in general. It wasn't like they would remain "boybands" forever... and this group had half of their members as flat out men, not boys.

Boyband was the wrong term for this group.

'I don't see the appeal either, but Yang thinks they are good looking... and you know her.' Naruto thought back to her, neither of them really cared about the concert.

It made Yang happy, that was all that mattered.

"Boobs!" Ruby shouted in shock when some nearly teenage girl, later teens, lifted up her shirt and shouted out. Nearby women, the concert was mostly filled with women, and the men here were mostly with those women, turned their heads fast. The woman didn't seem to notice she had become the center of attention.

"Yes, party!" Another girl shouted as she lifted up her shirt as well, and Naruto started to whistle, and he looked away from her. The girl had orange hair, which drew Naruto's attention right to her, with two parts of her bangs dyed blue. She wore a tiny blue top over her petite body, flat chested, and she was small. She had a black bra on underneath the top, and a rainbow tattoo on her right arm. She wore a tight, tiny pink miniskirt with black spandex shorts underneath them, and she wore a bell and collar around her neck. She had a long cat tail, in an orangish pink color, and she had roller blades on.

"She reminds me of somebody." Naruto said for a moment as he stared at the cat faunus lifting her shirt up. She shared a smaller physical resemblence to Blake in her petite form, though Blake was a bit thicker with a larger chest, and larger butt.

"I'm going to do it too, watch th-" Yang started to lift her shirt up, but Naruto pushed his leg down and stopped her hands from going above her stomach. Yang would have just shown off the fact she wasn't wearing a bra, not that the other girls flashing were showing just their bras. Yang wouldn't let his sister make a total fool of herself like the other party girls, who would most likely come to regret flashing their breasts to many strangers.

Though, the rainbow colored girl might not regret it, just looking at her he could tell she was a big party girl.

"Oh, don't be such a prude! Let the girl show off those fatty sacs of useless meat!" The girl laughed as she pointed at Naruto stopping Yang.

"Oh no, here we go." Ruby palmed her face as she spoke, and Yang turned her head towards the girl, and Naruto palmed his hand. She reminded him of Nora, if Nora was more annoying, and a cat faunus.

"Naruto... Off my shoulders." Yang said, and Naruto twitched, before he slapped the top of her head.

"No fighting. Flash your tits if you want." Naruto said with a sigh, and Yang looked up at him with a grin. He would regret letting her do that, but he was sure that Yang was going to pick a fight if she didn't prove how "sexy" her breasts were. They were sexy, of course, but she couldn't just let an insult to her girls go without proving it wrong.

It helped that the whole mood of the concert brought the party girl out of her.

'Are you serious?' Ruby thought, and Naruto shrugged, nearly tossing Ruby off of him.

'Dad isn't here, and this crowd is like 98% girls... any guys that see her breasts won't remember who she is. Anyway, the only people that have a view of the "girls" are other girls, me, and possibly the band.' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes, and he wasn't bothered by Yang's breasts. He used to take baths with her, and though they had gotten larger, they were still pretty much the same breasts. He also saw Nora's, Blake's, and even Ruby's breasts on a regular basis... hell, he saw Yang's breasts pretty often as well, not to mention the times he had seen Pyrrha's breasts at the spa.

He was used to breasts, aroused by them sure, but not Yang or Ruby's breasts. Their breasts didn't even get much of a reaction.

"Take a look at these babies!" Yang shouted out, and for the first time Naruto noticed her pink cheeks, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. She had been drinking a little, she even had a drink in her other hand as she lifted her shirt with one hand. She had been drinking since the concert started.

Well, it explained her willingness to show off her chest.

"Big and fatty, but still pretty... You got the goods gal pal. Lets go, you and me, to a private party. I'm Neon, and I want to take you to a _better_ party." Neon said as she skatted over to Yang, ignoring the people on her shoulders. Yang raised her hands to her mouth.

"Mosh pit!" Yang shouted out, surprising Neon, before Yang punched Neon in the cheek and sent her flying into a group of topless women. Yang held onto Naruto's legs, before she started to run with a smile on her face. People started to beat on each other without a second thought, and Neon was on the ground with a smile on her face.

"I like her." Neon spoke to herself, before she was kicked.

'Was that part of some master plan?' Ruby thought, before Yang was punched in the face by somebody... twice in a row when somebody else punched her. Ruby winced at how Yang was the only one taking the hits, being at the bottom of the sibling pole. Of course, she was punching people as well, so all was good.

Yang seemed to be enjoying both punching and getting punched.

'... Yang doesn't do thinking.' Naruto mentioned to Ruby in thought.

'She inherited our family stupid.' Ruby and Naruto thought together, already knowing when to admit that they did not come from a family of overly intelligent people. Yang was really getting punched by people, while Naruto started to use his Semblence to punch people as well. He couldn't reach them with his actual fists.

"This is aweso-guh!" Yang grunted out loudly as she took a hit straight to the jaw. A strong enough blow that it nearly knocked out her tooth. Thankfully, the tooth nearly knocked out was a molar on the top left row. So even if she lost it, it wasn't like people were going to notice it that much. "Oh, fuck that guy!" Yang shouted as she just slammed her fist into his nutsack.

Naruto punched Yang in the top of the head.

"No nut shots, you started this mosh pit, so accept your punches!" Naruto lectured Yang for hitting that dude in the balls.

She hit him so hard that he actually started to piss himself!

"Woooooooh!" Yang screamed as she started to attack, but she was stopped when she was lifted up by security guards. Most places did not allow violent mosh pits, mosh pits that were a bit... unruly were one thing, those were considered slamdancing, but raw violence could result in actual death. The guards started to escort the cause, Yang, out of the concert, but she was grinning the entire way.

She had started a violent mosh pit, so long as nobody died, she was happy with that.

"You are out of here." The guard said as he threw Yang to the ground, with both of her siblings falling onto the ground off of her.

"Owchie..." Ruby pouted as she rubbed her butt, the part that she had landed on. Naruto rubbed a small bump on his head, he had hit a rock. Naruto flipped off the guard, while Yang joined him in the act.

"Welp, time to go to that weapon shop you wanted." Yang said as she put her shirt down, her tits had been out the entire time and she would rather not have them flailing around any longer. She was kind of embarassed she got caught up in the mood of the crowd and... Yang's eyes widened when she straight up saw some couple having sex in the middle of the mosh pit, covered in forming bruises. "Okay, time for us to go, now!" Yang insisted as she steered Naruto and Ruby away from the sex and violence happening right behind them.

The balls some people had to have to try something like that.

"Lets got get my scarf stuff first, shouldn't take too long." Naruto told Yang, who nodded. Ruby got onto Naruto's motorcycle with him, while Yang got on her own. They were parked near the front, on the grass, anyway so they didn't have to walk far to get to them. Yang looked at Naruto and nodded her head, before she revved the engine.

She wanted to race.

Naruto nodded to her, and he revved the engine twice in return, with Yang smiling widely, she was still having more fun than she had, had in years.

The race was on!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	43. Chapter 43 The Hero's Nemesis

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Roman, I can see a powerful aura." A young male voice dressed in all black spoke as he walked behind a tall man dressed in white, and surrounding them were several men dressed in black suits with fedoras... and carrying guns.

The young man only showed the lower half of his face, but his skin was very pale. He wore his wood up, and had on a black business suit as his outfit for battle. At his side he had two weapons stacked, the first weapon was a black sword, and the second weapon was a tazer-like weapon that connected to the sword. He was close to around 5'9" in height, and he walked as if he knew he was better than the people that were around him.

"In a simple Dust shop? Get your eyes checked, everyone knows the big leagues get their dust right from the source." The tall man wearing a white suit, Roman, said as he lit a cigar. He wore black pants, and he was on the cutting edge of fashion. He had a cane in his hand, which was possibly his weapon. He had a smirk, and the younger boy frowned deeply, but made no comment about the insult. He simply placed a hand on his sword, and smirked as he saw a powerful yellow aura nearby.

"Very well Roman, but Cinder will kill you if you fail." The boy reminded Roman, and the man winced as if he imagined something horrible.

He imagined failure, and how failure meant death.

 _-With Naruto, Ruby, and Yang-_

"Ooooooh, neat. Look at his one, a spring loaded, dust knife launcher with easy reload." Ruby spoke as she looked at a magazine on a shelf... "Weapon Magazine" was the name of the magazine. Short, sweet, and to the point was the entire desire that this magazine tried to come across as.

It worked for weapon nuts like Ruby.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I flashed the girls." Yang groaned to herself, now completely sober again. She had done what she did in the heat of the moment, giving into peer pressure and her own tipsy state. She was a free spirit, and she didn't regret that she flashed her breasts, but she just had trouble not laughint at herself for doing it. She found it funny, but horrible, that she had done that.

"Well... thankfully the only video of it doesn't show your face." Naruto told Yang as he showed her the Scroll Video that had been taken and posted.

Naruto's thigh was blocking Yang's face from view, and Naruto's upper body was out of the shot, so nobody but the people there would be able to tell who they were. Even then, the people there had over a hundred girls flashing, so Yang's breasts might not be as... well, there was a video of it, so people were seeing her breasts.

They just didn't know it was her.

"... That is hilarious, but it doesn't show nip does it?" Yang asked as she looked at the video, and she sighed in relief when she saw that Naruto's foot was blocking out half of the view of her breasts from this angle. Okay, so neither her nipples or face were in the video, so that was a lot better than what she had thought it would be. She noticed, that in the video, Naruto was flipping off the Scroll owner who had posted the video.

Yang smiled at Naruto.

" _Hot girls with big boobs flashes tits_... not a very creative name." Naruto noted, while Ruby started to flip through the pages.

"Oh ma gawd, look... looooooook at this super extendable dual action fire/ice staff. It has an extension length of 12 feet, and one end has an ice dust crystal, while the other has fire." Ruby gushed over another weapon design, and information about it. Naruto looked at her, while Yang looked at the video again, and she rubbed her chin.

"Well, the event was fun... thanks for being a censor Naruto. I got caught up in the moment there, and lost myself to the good times." Yang thanked her brother, who waved her thanks off without a care.

"Sure, no problem. I figured you wouldn't like guys seeing your girls, so I did some blocking. I mean, you would do the same for me if I got pantsed." Naruto told her with his hand still waving. She was his sister, him seeing her boobs was fine, he saw them plenty when she walked out of the shower and went to her room with no damn towel on. He didn't care enough to stare at her breasts, though he did look (they bounced a lot, and the bouncing was eye drawing) but he wasn't aroused.

Naruto didn't want some pervs jacking it to his sister, though they did that anyway even without seeing her chest.

"... Gonna be honest, I would try... but I would be a bit busy beating up the person who did that to you... or laughing when they realized you are hung." Yang said with a nod of her head. What could she say? She had walked in on Naruto changing several times, her brother was hung for his age, and he would only get bigger. Anyone who tried to pull Naruto's pants down would only embarass themselves when they realized a 15 year old more than likely had a bigger dick than they did.

If it was a girl, she would just beat the shit out of them.

"Naruto, can I get this? I so want this for Cresent Rose, my baby totally needs this updated and enlarged magazine... it holds 30 bullets!" Ruby gushed as she showed Naruto the magazine, completely ignorant of the conversation that Naruto and Yang were having. Yang just laughed at how Naruto was the go to guy for this kind of stuff.

The one guy in the family whose weapon didn't turn into a gun, or have some kind of long range bullet support.

"Yeah Naruto, why don't you get your big sissie her magazine?" Yang teased Naruto.

Naruto punched her in the tit.

"Ha." Ruby laughed lightly as she pointed at Yang biting her lip on the ground, holding her boob with her hand and massaging it. She used her other hand to flip Naruto off, but she was laughing at herself.

"Ha-guh!?" Naruto shouted out as Yang reached up, and she flicked him right between the legs. She didn't punch, she sharply flicked him right in the nuts. No damage was taken, but now both Naruto and Yang were on the ground holding their various pained parts. Ruby looked at them both, before she pouted.

She didn't want to get punched in the boob, but she felt kind of left out.

"Ha... ha... Have you been lifting?" Yang asked as she hissed. He got her right in the nipple with that punch.

"Push ups... I don't want to stunt my growth." Naruto told Yang. The reason he didn't weights was because he had heard that doing that at his age stunted growth. He would rather simply stick with basic work outs, but take the number up, than risk staying his current height.

He was sensative about his height.

"Put your hands up."

A man was standing in front of Ruby, holding a gun to her face, and she sent him a confused look for a moment. Naruto and Yang dusted themselves off, before Ruby activated her pulled out her weapon and pointed it at him. Yang activated her gauntlets, and Naruto drew his sword, and turned it into a scythe. They all pointed their weapons at him, and the man dropped his gun, raising his hands up into the air in surrender.

3 on 1, not good odds, even more so when he realized who the blond girl was.

 _-Front of the Shop-_

"Dust, how good is this batch runt?" Roman asked as he held a red cystal in his hand, while his men filled up entire cases with powdered dust.

"... It has a 89% purity at least, very little impurities. It is good quality dust. She will be pleased with this." The boy said with a nod to Roman, who put the Fire Dust in his pocket and smirked.

"HAH!"

A man was sent flying across the store, his weapon going flying after him, bouncing off of the wall and hitting the back in the back of the head, before he too hit the wall. Roman looked at his temporary partner, who sighed and palmed his face.

"I told you so." The boy spoke with a smirk, and he started to walk out of the store, no need for him to stay any longer than this.

"Kids? Well, kill them." Roman told the goons, who all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Yang standing there with Naruto and Ruby. They all recognized Naruto and Yang, for different reasons though. They were shaking in their shoes, while Yang cracked her knuckles. Naruto smirked and he swung his scythe around his neck, knocking two goons off of their feet behind him.

Ruby aimed her weapon at Roman.

"Hands in the air! This is a robbery!" Ruby shouted, before her siblings looked at her.

Naruto palmed his face.

"No, we are _stopping_ the robbery. We aren't robbing the place... well, I wouldn't say no to taking their weapons and selling them to a weapon shop..." Yang told Ruby, and Naruto removed his hand from his face.

"He is getting away." Naruto reminded his sisters, but they were wrapped up in their conversation.

"... That guy said robbing, and I just kind of got that in my head... I messed up my wording. Ah, where did he go!" Ruby shouted, and Naruto palmed his face. Yang let out a shout of shock as well, while the two girls started to run out of the store. Naruto followed behind them, nodding to the old man running the shop that just avoided getting robbed.

*Zeeeeeeeeee*

Naruto pushed his sisters out of the way and ducked when an explosive shot nearly hit them, and they could see Roman climbing up a ladder to the top of a building with a briefcase in his hand. Okay, so they didn't prevent a total robbery, they just sort of prevented most of one. The bad guy was still somewhat getting away with it.

Ruby unfolded Cresent Rose into it's full scythe form, aimed it at the ground, and fired a round, and the recoil shot her straight up to the top of the building.

Naruto used his Semblence and grabbed two buildings, before he slingshot himself up to the top of the building, with another arm grabbing Yang to pull her with him. They all landed on top of the building, and Roman shouted out in frustation when he saw them.

"Just my luck, a bunch of goodie goodies! You know what, die here." Roman told them as he threw the Dust Crystal he stole earlier at them.

Naruto put an Ice Stick in his mouth, and exhauled a stream of frost, that froze the Fire Dust crystal before Roman could shot it, preventing the explosion. Ruby aimed Cresent Rose at Roman, while Yang prepared to run and punch the man.

"Give it up... What is his name?" Naruto asked Yang, who might know who this is, and she looked at Roman for a moment.

"... Roman Torchwick, he is a petty thief." Yang told Ruby, and Naruto snorted and pointed at Roman.

"Heh, petty." Naruto taunted Roman, and a Bullhead came out from the sky behind him, and opened up the enterance for Roman to get in. Roman jumped up into it and it smirked at them when it looked like he was going to get away.

"Petty? In your dreams brats, I am the greatest theif the world has ever seen!" Roman bragged about himself, before Yang sent explosive shots at the Bullhead. Naruto used his Semblence to block the shots before they could reach.

"Don't Yang, we have to take it down gently! If it crashes into a building, people could die! I'll use my Semblence to force it to the ground!" Naruto called out as he rushed towards the Bullhead, dodging shots sent at him from Roman. 6 large arms came out of Naruto's back and started to grow in size. Two of them grabbed onto the buildings around Naruto, while the other four reached out towards the Bullhead.

Two purple skeleton hands grabbed two of his hands, while two wings blocked his other hands.

A boy with a cloak over his body, sitting on top of the Bullhead used his own Semblence to stop Naruto, wrestling back his arms, and blocking the Bullhead with the wings.

"Now can I blow it up?" Yang asked Naruto, and Ruby was already firing rounds at it. Naruto looked behind them for a moment when Glynda Goodwitch jumped onto the scene, but lucky for them she wasn't needed at the moment. Ruby and Yang unloaded everything they had, setting the right engine on fire.

Naruto and the mystery boy deactivated their Semblences at the same time, before Naruto ran towards the edge and jumped off.

The boy drew his sword and attached the other part to the hilt, and a visible electrical current surged to light over the black blade. Naruto used his Semblence to block it, and the boy used his semblence to block Naruto's scythe. The two of them kicked off of each other, the boy landed on the bullhead. Naruto landed on the side of the building, and he swung his scythe.

The other boy swung his sword, and a cresent moon shaped blade came off of Naruto's scythe, while a wave of lightning surged off of the other boy's. Their attacks negated each other, and they jumped back towards each other.

Naruto heard the whistling sound of fire zooming at him, and the other boy was nearly caught up in the explosion that hit Naruto dead center in the chest.

Part of his hood was removed to reveal glowing red eyes.

Naruto grunted when he hit the roof, before he recovered, with plenty of aura left in him. Naruto jumped back when the source of the blast, a woman with a red dress, sexy body, and glowing yellow eyes with matching glowing symbols on her dress, appeared. Her upper body was hidden by shadows, but she wielded flames in her hands.

"You okay Naruto?" Yang asked as she pat him on the back.

"Naruto?" Ruby asked as she went to him, and Naruto's scythe glowed as he cut another fireball in half, before he swung it.

"No talking, shooting!" Naruto shouted at them, and when he sent a energy blade, Ruby added in her more powerful Gravity Dust shots to the mix. Yang reloaded and punched with both fists to add two explosive shots. The woman would have blocked the attack, if Naruto's energy blade didn't cut Ruby and Yang's three blasts into 6 blades that changed directions and knocked into the engines.

The Bullhead started to smoke greatly.

"Roman, get out of here now." The boy on top of the bullhead ordered, and the woman summoned liquid flames and shot it.

Glynda acted and she used Telekinesis to use one of the fallen chunks of the Bullhead to block the explosive. The woman narrowed her eyes, seeming to realize that at the moment she was outmatched. Naruto started to run towards the Bullhead again, only this time he turned his scythe back into a sword, and sheathed it. He jumped off of the roof, and the boy jumped off of the bullhead with his sword sheathed as well.

They both unsheathed their swords at the same time.

Naruto's sword cut the wing of the Bullhead right off, while the boy's strike would have cut Naruto's head off if he hadn't blocked by summoning his Semblence. This style of strike could sometimes cut right through aura, so it was dangerous to use on living opponents. Naruto blocked a sword strike, and the boy grabbed the Bullhead with his Semblence, before he summoned his purple aura wings again. He covered them with shadows for a brief moment, and he flew into the air with the woman.

Roman and the bullhead crashed into the middle of the street, with Roman knocked clear out of the Bullhead.

"I got this one." Ruby said as she jumped off of the roof and landed right on top of Roman with her feet smashing into his aura protected by... and the shattering sound of his aura showed she completely depleted him. Ruby sent a thumbs up to them from the ground, while Naruto looked at Glynda.

Yang looked at as well, but she was still cheering.

"We caught a bad guy, we are-" Yang started to shout out.

 _-Inside the Police Station-_

"-totally not awesome." Yang muttered with a pout on her face as she described the situation they were in.

"Naruto and Yang, both of you may leave. As up and coming Beacon students, you are expected to help out when needed." Glynda told them, and they stood up and sent Ruby sorry looks. Together they walked out of the room, and when they walked, Naruto noticed Ozpin walking by.

Naruto smiled for a moment.

Ruby just might be joining them at Beacon after all.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	44. Chapter 44 A Rose's Kiss

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Warning: 18+**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Wow, I really can't see a thing with this tape on... looks just like my skin." Blake said as she looked at her crotch. Nora had showed her a method to tape her male part down so that only the female part would be exposed. The first part was taping the inside of the tape so that she could safely stick it to herself. Then she pushed it onto herself, and with the special tape being the same color as her skin it looked like she was a normal girl.

"Yeah, I have some crossdressing friends... going to suck quiting that club. Ren will be getting his new leg, and I'll be at Beacon... I'll miss it, it was fun. I can't wait for Ren to join me at Beacon next year though." Nora said with a bright smile. She was dressed in her normal clothing, instead of her cute sheep lingerie. With the biggest expense of the new leg paid off already, she had no reason to remain at the club as a dancer. Ren working as a waiter would have to get him by until he could join the academy next year.

Until then, she would wait for him at Beacon.

"Crossdressing friends?" Blake asked curiously, it was odd seeing her crotch without the other part, but she pulled up her shorts and noticed that the softness of the "fuzzy tape" didn't even bother her.

"Yeah, "Miss Sunday" is totally a dude." Nora gossiped with Blake, who paled and palmed her face.

"That is disturbing... it really is. How many guys has he given dances too?" Blake asked, and Nora shrugged her shoulders.

Too many to count.

"Anyway, I figured that you would find the trick handy for... you know." Nora suggestivally said, pushing a finger through a hole that she made with her other hand. She wiggled her eyebrow, while Blake gave her a dull look.

"Sex?" Blake asked sarcastically, and Nora nodded her head, before she stood up.

"Anyway, you are a natural at using your hips for dancing. I'll get out of your hair... thanks for those leftover pancakes by the way. Tell Naruto that I loved them." Nora told Blake with a thumbs up, and she started to head towards the door. She grabbed the handle, but it turned on it's own and pushed into her face.

"Hey Blake, I'm home. Turns out, both of my sisters are going to Beacon... so we won't be getting as much romantic time as we would like." Naruto told Blake, seeing as Ruby could read his mind and vice versa. It would be best for them to do their romantic stuff at motels from once they got to Beacon, that way they could go out of the distance that Ruby could ask Naruto things with her mind.

Naruto wouldn't want some of those... special images in his head to get sent over.

"Oh, welcome home Naruto... You just smashed Nora." Blake pointed out to him, and Nora rubbed her face, her back against the wall.

"Ow... Thanks for the pancakes Naruto, and Blake... do the doooooo." Nora sang out as she closed the door behind her as she left, and Blake turned red. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Nora, but he shrugged his shoulders. She was being Nora, and he had learned that when Nora was Nora... you gave up trying to figure her out. Ren didn't know how to figure her out all the way, and Naruto would never be able to master the art of Nora-Reading.

Having an idiot sister didn't prepare you for an idiot friend.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Blake as he jumped on the bed, and he placed his head on her lap. Blake's hand went right for his bangs, pushing them out of his eye, so that she could look into the mismatched eyes. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, right above the right eye.

"Nora taught me how to tape down my crotch, and gave me Skin-Colored tape designed for crossdressers. I think she wants us to have sex." Blake rolled her eyes even as she spoke. True, she was in the mood for sex, and had been in the mood for awhile now. Months of serious dating, moving in together, and sharing practically everything with each other (though Blake had some secrets) really did help them bond to that point.

Getting married or simply having sex were the next logical points they could go to, not counting the possibility of breaking up.

"You won't bite me, will you?" Naruto asked Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"... It might happen. You know I have some... problems with my instincts. Cats bite when mating, sue me." Blake complained about her own feline nature. Despite what people thought, she wasn't doing such a "cliche" thing as "Mate Marking" him. The urge to bite during sex was a ritualistic thing yes, but it wasn't marking a mate or anything. It was simply in her cat-like nature to bite when she felt the desire to have sex.

Though, that was not to say the idea of marking Naruto with her teeth, showing everyone that he was hers (like a hickie, but more permanent if it scarred) didn't appeal to her.

It was like saying "This is my man, and we had sex" to everyone.

Yang would totally kill her.

"... Will it hurt any?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled awkwardly. It was a bite, of course it would hurt. If she bit, you better be damn sure that she would be drawing blood with her teeth. "Damnit, just be gentle with me." Naruto told her with a soft smile.

Blake's eyes lit up.

"Really?! You are willing to... This isn't some kind of prank is it?" Blake asked Naruto, and he gave her a soft look.

"So you don't want your _kiss from a rose_?" Naruto asked her, and Blake snorted, before she laughed a little under her breath. Naruto made his own pun, and Blake enjoyed it, simply because it was an honestly good one. He was a rose, and whenever they kissed, she got a kiss from a rose.

"I want more than a kiss." Blake told him, and Naruto smiled at her, though she could see he was really unsure. "Don't worry, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I love you Naruto." Blake reminded him as he sat up, and the two of them kissed softly.

It was a soft kiss, lasted only a second even, but when it ended Naruto smiled at Blake.

"I might cry." Naruto admitted to her, and Blake smiled.

"I'll cry with you. I know this is going to be hard on you the first few times. What that girl did to you can't be forgiven... but you can't let it ruin your life. Don't worry Naruto, I promise you... I only want you to be happy." Blake told him, and he grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands down on the bed. Naruto reached to the switch and turned the lights off, with only the lava lamp (Naruto's lava lamp) giving the room an orange glow to it.

He kissed her again, but this time his eyes were closed as he did it, and he pushed his body up closer to her. They held this kiss for awhile, and Blake enjoyed every second of it. It ended when Blake needed to breath again, Naruto could hold his breath for a long time after training to increase his ability to use Dust Sticks.

"... What are we doing... with clothes on?" Naruto asked Blake, and she could see his eyes were already starting to water.

This was how far they usually got when they tried to have sex, Naruto could get naked in front of her, but when he did it for a _sexual_ purpose he froze up. Naruto started with her clothes, letting go of her wrists and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, before he pulled it up. She lifted her arms up, and it went to cover her head when it was pulled off. Her hair fell out of the shirt and back down her back, showing that she was wearing a white bra... nothing sexual about it in the slightest. It was a comfortable sports bra that she wore for comfort.

It was the next thing to come off, and he breasts bounced out of them when Naruto stripped it from her, and she smiled and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. Naruto removed the scarf himself though, and he gently placed it on their night stand. Naruto reached out, and he put the picture of his family face down on top of the scarf.

Things were happening.

"I love your body. Only I should be allowed to see these abs." Blake whispered to him as she ran her fingers on them. Naruto didn't have super pronounced abs, but he had them, and they were hard. His lean body was because he was still growing, and because he got his mother's figure, and seeing a picture of Summer, Blake figured that was a good thing.

"My body is ugly... a scar covered-" Naruto started to say, before Blake silenced him with a kiss for even _thinking_ he was ugly.

"You're not ugly... all the people who are attracted to you are proof of that. I don't think your scars are ugly either, very unique." Blake told him as she grabbed Naruto and rolled him onto the bed. She placed her face on his face and kissed his largest scar. She knew that these spots were sensative, and where some of the scars connected at the center of his chest was the most sensative spot of all.

She felt his knee lift up and push into her stomach when she kissed that spot, and she went back up to his face.

"... Thank you Blake." Naruto told her, and she smiled and kissed his cheek, before she placed her hands on his pants, and she started to edge her entire body down as she removed them. This wasn't her first time seeing him naked, so she wasn't surprised by it. Naruto already took off his shoes and socks before coming into the apartment room, so she didn't have to worry about that.

She got up on her knees above him, and she unzipped the sides of her shorts, and they fell off of her body and onto the bed, showing her panties, and she smiled at Naruto. She was still wearing the tape, so there was a lack of a bulge of any kind, other than a smooth mound. She kept her thigh highs on, because she knew that Naruto liked seeing her in them.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and froze up, and Blake stopped smiling as she sat down on his legs and lowered herself to simply hug him.

"We can stop Naruto... this is farther than we have ever gotten. I'm happy just knowing you are trying." Blake told Naruto when she saw a tear fall down his cheek. He was shaking, and she knew he was reliving what happened to him. More tears fell with the first one, and Naruto couldn't speak for awhile. He was still paralyzed as the fear he experienced during that event in his life happened once more.

Blake was still proud of Naruto for even making it this far.

"Just... hold me." Naruto told her when he regained a little of his ability to speak. That was hard on him, and he was still reliving it in his mind. Blake put her body on his, and she held onto his hands, and held them to their sides. She kissed his neck several times, small pecks, she didn't even suck on it to give him hickies.

She would shower him with affection to help him.

Blake moved up higher, and she raised up one of her hands to wipe the tears off of his face, and she kissed his lips. She got a small smile out of Naruto, one of his eyes opened up to look at her.

"You will always be special to me Naruto. No matter what happens, I swear that you will always have a place in my heart." Blake told him. Naruto lifted his arms up, and he wrapped them around her waist and pulled her in tighter. She had such a thin waist, he noticed it when he hugged her, and she smiled and relaxed into the hold.

"Blake... I'm ready to try." Naruto told her, and she nodded. She kissed him, and she used one of her hands to reach down between her legs and stimulate herself. She rubbed circles on her clit, moaning into his lips. She slipped one of her fingers inside of herself, and she followed it up with a second finger, while her thumb played with the pleasure button. She curled them inside of herself, and she started to play with her G-spot.

Her hips twitched and rubbed against Naruto with each movement, and her face twitched as well, long gone was her bow, letting her cat ears show all of her pleasure as they stuck straight up, as if erect themselves.

All the while, Blake never stopped kissing him, and she held his hand with her other hand. She squeezed it gently, and Naruto squeezed right back.

"Uuuh." Blake moaned a little as she got more moist than she already was at the mere mention of sex. She was close to full arousal, the tape preventing the blood from rushing to that one part of her body. It was a strange sensation, but not an unpleasant one... it actually made her feel a little bit more sensative in her vagina now that she was solely focusing on it.

Naruto's hand roamed her body.

"You have... the best butt." Naruto told her as he grabbed her ass, and she smiled into the kiss. She was proud of her butt, she really was. It felt good to have it played with, and she moaned when Naruto smacked it lightly. Blake lifted her hips up, and she sat up before she sat on his legs with Naruto's erect cock poking her stomach now. She didn't let go of his hand once, and Naruto closed his eyes again.

Blake frowned.

"Open your eyes Naruto, this is a beautiful moment... I won't hurt you." Blake told Naruto, and he took several deep breaths. Blake got on her knees and balanced herself, spreading herself open with her fingers, before she placed his tip into the opening. She heard Naruto gasp, as if he was in pain, and she saw him freeze up again.

So, without inserting anymore of him into her, she had nearly gasped just by him having the tip inside of her to be honest, he did have some nice girth, Blake leaned forward and placed her chest against his, and put her mouth on his neck.

"Can I go down more?" Blake muttered to him, and Naruto paused for the longest time, almost a minute. It felt like an eternity to Blake, but she knew that Naruto was battling his demons right now, and he needed support and understanding.

Even once they had sex the first time, it would take awhile before Naruto could have sex without remembering his first experience with it.

"... Please make it quick." Naruto told her, and Blake smiled awkwardly.

"I kind of have to go slow for this one... I'm sorry Naruto. Just bare with me." Blake told him, and she lowered her hips down more. The angle alone made actual penetration feel better, he was angled up into her, but the angle also stimulated her clit thanks to the pressure on her crotch. Blake nipped on his neck, and she tried to supress her moan.

She loved this angle, from now on, this would be her favorite position... though she would try doggy style and see which she liked more.

No, she would call it Cat style.

"Mmmmmmm." Naruto moaned in a combination of pleasure and stress, and she was halfway down on him. She broke her barrier on his penis, no blood (not all girls bled) thankfully, and she winced in pain as she went down the rest of the way in a single, slow moving, stroke. She fully sheathed him inside of her.

Blake sighed in relief.

Naruto was just the right size for her. He wasn't smashing against her cervix and causing pain, but at the same time he was big enough to stretch her out width-wise. She liked the size, a lot, and it gave her more than enough pleasure. Blake didn't move anymore though until Naruto said it was okay, she adjusted quickly, but he was trying to sort out his feelings still. So she focused on the sensation of being full, and she found it... great. She had become one with the man she loved, the emotions behind the act were just amazing to her. The fact she was making love to her love was almost, if not more, pleasurable to her than the love making itself.

"How are you holding up?" Blake asked Naruto, who was still silent.

"... I'm... I... You feel good, really good." Naruto told Blake, and she blew his hair out of his face, before she smiled and stared into his eyes.

"You do too. You filled my heart, and now you are filling another part of me. I love you Naruto." Blake confessed her love again to him.

"I love you too Blake." Naruto responded to her, without her being "asleep" for the first time. Blake smiled at him, before she started to move just her hips up and down. Naruto used his free arm to wrap it around her upper back, and he scratched at her back, though she loved that as well. Naruto didn't even scratch hard enough to leave red marks, it was just like a relaxing back scratch.

Naruto groaned and moved his face upwards, while Blake looked at his neck, and she opened her mouth, before she licked the right side of it.

Blake didn't know how long she and he were making love, she wasn't keeping track, but she was feeling really, really good now that she was starting to increase the speed. She liked this position, she controlled all of the power, the speed. She was on top of him, though if Naruto was on top she was pretty sure he would still be frozen right now.

"You feel... _really good_ Blake. I'm about to cum." Naruto warned her, and Blake nodded her head and her movements got more eratic. Blake felt a reasonable gush go into her body, it was suppose to be a safe day for her, but Naruto didn't get any softer. Naruto was breathing more heavily, and his legs tensed up more so than that.

This might not be his first time, but this was his first time where he did it with somebody he loved.

At the same time, it wasn't his first time, so he was able to stop himself from going soft right away after cumming. Blake was happy with that, because if he went soft right away, she wouldn't have been able to continue. Blake moved faster, not knowing how much longer Naruto would stay hard. She was moving him to hit her G-spot, her clit was already being stimulated by the thrusts. Blake opened her mouth wide, and she bit into Naruto's neck when he was in his post-orgasm pleasure. She could feel her teeth sink into flesh, and she went as fast as she could.

Her entire body clenched up and she started to twitch as she orgasmed mere moments after him. Her orgasm lasted longer than his did, the average female orgasm lasting close to 25 seconds long, and even as she had her orgasm, she continued to ride the pleasure and continued to move. In her tighter state, and her more wild movements, she was actually able to force a second orgasm out of both _herself AND Naruto_. Blake bit even harder into Naruto, this time she knew that she broke the skin pretty deeply... not life threatening, but this would no doubt leave a mark.

Yang would kill her, but it was so worth it when they both calmed down from their _couple's orgasm_... and in both of their opinion, the second one was so much better than the first, because they did it together.

"That was amazing..." Blake said as she felt him go soft and slide out of her, the cum staying inside of her womb, not leaking out even a little. Naruto was still breathing heavy, but not because he was exhausted physically, because he was calming himself.

"Yes, it was... I love you Blake... I love you." Naruto said to her, and she only smiled and hugged him.

"I love you. I never knew that sex could be so... I feel good in my body, and... I feel like my heart is happy." Blake told him what was perhap the most corny thing she could think of. She hoped that the next time, and the next time after that, was even better than this time. She knew that once Naruto got used to it, and he stopped having flashbacks, that it would only get better.

No, once they started to learn even more about each other, and built up their stamina _together_ since they had about the same amount there that it would get even better.

Not to mention the day they got Nora involved in a threesome so that Blake's _other part_ could join in.

"I love you... I love you..." Naruto chanted to her, almost like he was talking to himself, and Blake was worried for a moment. Naruto wasn't using his aura to heal the bite mark on his neck, and she looked at him with surprise. She knew that if Naruto wanted to, he could heal it once he activated his aura, but to purposely not heal himself...

"Naruto... If you don't want this to leave a scar, you should heal yourself. I'm sorry I bit you so hard... I tried to control myself." Blake apologized, and Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I _want_ this to scar... I never want to forget the first time I _made love_ with the woman I love. I'm feeling a little sleepy." Naruto told Blake as he started to feel the urge to sleep overcome him. Blake had never felt more awake. The difference between man and woman was how their bodies reacted to the after effects of sex. Men wanted to sleep, women wanted to become active.

Blake closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, lets sleep... Also, please protect me when Yang sees that mark. I don't want to die." Blake asked Naruto with a slightly fearful smile.

Naruto smiled and nodded at her.

The two of them fell asleep together, naked and embracing each other happily.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The Naruto/Nora/Blake lemon will happen later on in the story, but this is a special moment between Naruto and Blake.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	45. Chapter 45 The Next Day

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Over 100,000 Words now for this story.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Mine... this is my mark on him.' Blake thought after a moment when she woke up. Today was the day they were going to start packing things up for Beacon academy. Blake was the first to wake up, last night's activities having exhausted Naruto. She was sore and exhausted as well, but it had been very... mentally exhausting for Naruto than her.

She had been ready for sex for awhile now, he had not... even last night he had nearly broken down crying in fear.

She was proud of him though, he had made it through the entire thing.

"You're poking me Blake, go take a shower." Naruto told her when he started to rub his eyes, and Blake smiled at him. The tape had come off during the night, and since she was the big spoon, little guess who her morning issue was aimed at. Blake took calming breaths, controlled her breathing, and her problem went away as she cuddled with Naruto.

"Last night was wonderful Naruto. I'm happy we did that, are you happy?" Blake asked, since Naruto still seemed a little uncomfortable, and he nodded.

"Thank you Blake... My neck hurts." Naruto told her as he rubbed his neck, and Blake winced a little. His neck was red around the spot that she had bit, showing that she would need to wipe it down with some kind of disinfectant. People, herself included, forgot that the Human/Faunus mouth was not the most clean of places. She had broken deep into the skin, and Naruto had rubbed it raw in his sleep, but at least the blood had dried and crumbled away during the night as well.

It was still raw, red, and easily irritated.

"Here, I got that." Blake said as she leaned over Naruto, and she reached towards the night stand. She opened the drawer, and she pulled out the disinfectant spray, and she gave Naruto's neck a spray of it. It was for wounds to get them clean, and it would make sure that Naruto's newest addition to his skin wouldn't become infected. Blake blew on it when Naruto shivered when the alchohol in the spray stung at his skin. "You have felt worse than that." Blake told him with a roll of her eyes.

He took the bite itself and barely flinched, but the spray made him shiver in displeasure.

"To be fair, I was distracted when you bit me." Naruto reminded her, and she smiled awkwardly at that. Blake looked at Naruto, and she smiled softly.

He was practically glowing.

He had practically glowing skin, and she could smell the pheremones he was releasing that showed he had been satisifed, and was mentally satisfied as well. Blake knew she was glowing as well, she was satisfied and she knew it. Their activities were just amazing, and she felt so much closer to Naruto than before.

"Want to get it checked out by a doctor, make sure it doesn't get infected. I promise I won't bite you again." Blake said, and Naruto smiled at her a little shyly.

"I... kind of liked it when you bit me." Naruto admitted to that part. Blake was surprised visibly, but she smiled. Naruto liked it, because it had felt a mixture of good and bad, and because the act of being bitten appealed to him in bed. It also gave him the feeling of that he was Blake's "prey" in a good way, so to speak. He liked it when she took charge, because she was usually pretty laid back in the way that she would just do what he did.

For her to take charge and be in control of something in their lives was a great change of pace, and he trusted her fully. He trusted his body, heart, and soul to her to the point that he didn't even care if she was dominant in bed.

"I'm not going to bite _that hard_ again. I don't want your nice skin being riddled with bites. This mark though... I hope it stays forever. This is a special mark." Blake told him, and it wasn't some cliche thing like "Mate Marking" that she read in books that humans wrote, when they tried to make Faunus into even less human than they were.

It was because this mark represented the first time they made love... and because it was kind of like she was marking him as hers.

"I thought you hated books with mate marks?" Naruto asked, and Blake nodded. She hated books that misrepresented Faunus. It was one thing to animalize them to some degree, they were part animal and they acted like it sometimes. She didn't hate it when they were compared to animals, she hated it when books tried to make them out as nothing more than animals.

Humans could be compared to animals as well, which was why Blake was not against being compared to a cat. She was a cat faunus, not a cat, but still part cat.

"... I hate it when people try and make it something stupid. This mark is only special, because we love each other... and it will always remind us of our first time together." Blake told him with a smile as she buried her face into his soft, oh so soft, hair. She liked the smell of it, it reminded her of strawberries, and cherries, and even roses.

"You were amazing Blake. I didn't know sex could feel so... good." Naruto told Blake awkwardly, and she frowned for a moment.

"I am sorry that woman hurt you, and made you link sex with pain. It should never be linked to pain... unless you are into that sort of thing. I would never hurt you on purpose... not if I can help it." Blake told him, and Naruto nodded. He turned so that he was on his back, and he winced when moving his neck hurt. Blake had bit him in a tender spot, thankfully his scarf would cover it up and he could use his neck less and not be suspicious... but she had just bit down hard on a very obvious spot. "I'm serious about that doctor offer Naruto, maybe we should get that looked that." Blake said, and Naruto waved it off.

"It's fine... you didn't get too deep. I'm just a little sore... all of me is sore. My head is still swimming." Naruto told her as she laid her head down on his arm and she placed an arm over his chest.

She just wanted to stay here all day long.

"You don't have any plans today right?" Blake wanted to know, because she planned on just laying here, with a good book possibly, with him all day. They would pack up tonight if it came to it, but the sun was shining through the window, warming the bed up even more. The birds were chirping, the sounds of cars passing by could be heard softly, and she was in a post-orgasm/post-sex-sleep bliss with Naruto.

Everything was just... perfect.

Nothing at all could ruin this moment for her, and she meant nothing. Somebody could knock on the door right now, and she could ignore them she was so content.

'I've never been this happy in my life... I love you Naruto.' Blake thought as she looked at him closing his eyes and trying to just lay there with her. Blake frowned for a moment and tensed up, just for a moment though. Raven's words to her replayed in her mind, and she stood corrected, something could ruin the moment.

Raven's words were the one small doubt that she had, that she couldn't get rid of. The fear in her brain that wouldn't go away.

"I'll text Ruby, tell her I'm not going home today. Today is just for you..." Naruto said, and he kissed her on the nose. "... and me." Naruto finished as he hugged her too him tighter.

Blake relaxed.

She would think about depressing things later, right now she wanted to focus on the good things in her life. She would one day have to talk to Naruto about the bad things, but for now, she was content.

"If you have to go, you can go. Family is important, I know how much you love them... moving away from them really hurt you on the inside." Blake told him with a smile. It was true, Naruto had been very fidgety in his sleep the first night he moved in. The nights after that were the same, Naruto had trouble sleeping and staying asleep without his sisters around. It was hard on him to move away from them.

He was a man full of love, and leaving those he loved was harder on him than anyone else Blake knew of.

"... Pfffft, naw, I totally don't miss those guys." Naruto lied to Blake unconvincingly, and she saw that he had a forced frown on his face, like he was trying not to grin.

"Well, you can go if you want. I'm sure I can call Nora and hang out with... oh I can't. Ren is getting his new leg and starting therapy for it today... Nora will be with-" Blake started to say as Naruto stood up and started to look for his clothes, clean clothes to be more exact. Blake watched his ass as he did so.

"Helloooooooo." Nora shouted as she opened the UNLOCKED front door.

"... I forgot to lock the door." Naruto realized moments later, since he was the last person to use it. Nora paused when she saw the naked stated of both Blake and Naruto, and she grinned widely, before she cheeks turned a little red when she noticed that Naruto was naked... right in front of her.

Feeling it against her leg, and _seeing_ it with her eyes were different hings.

"Yeah... I can come back later. Oh, good job Blake, by the way. Since you guys know Ren, I was just wondering if you would be there for him... with me." Nora said as she turned around so as to allow Naruto the freedom to get dressed in peace. Ren was going to be walking for the first time since he was a child, and she wanted all of his friends to be there for him. Naruto and Blake weren't exactly close to Ren, but they were on friendly terms with each other.

Not to mention Naruto pretty much paid for the entire surgery and rehab all on his own with how often he paid for entire nights with Nora.

'There goes the day.' Blake thought, but she wasn't about to say no to this. It was kind of important to Nora, who spent a free day of her own teaching her hwo to dance seductivally. Now she could confidently say that she could use her butt to her advantage in a dance.

She couldn't wait to show Naruto how to dance.

"You can turn around now." Naruto told Nora when he was fully dressed, and Nora turned around, before she looked at the tent in the sheets that Blake had at the moment.

Somebody was looking forward to that dance a little too much.

"Wow... I didn't know you were _that_ well endowed Blake. You are usually so small, did you know she was hung Naruto?" Nora asked as she pointed at the large tent at Blake's crotch. Blake's eyes widened and she looked down to see that she had indeed been enjoying her fantasy a bit too much. Nora had just assumed that Blake was bragging about being hung.

When she saw it before, it was _much_ smaller.

"Yes, you've seen it though. Why are _you_ surprised to see how big she is?" Naruto asked, seeing as Nora taught Blake how to tape it down.

"I saw it when it was itty bitty, not when it was a _daaaaaamn_ on the size scale. Sheesh, talk about a grower. I guess _you_ are the shower, and she is the grower eh?" Nora nudged Naruto in the arm. Naruto stayed about the same size when soft, he didn't grow that much larger from his flaccid size to erect size. He just got thicker, and it went rigid. With Blake, she went under a larger increase in length and girth size.

"Could you _not_ call it "itty bitty" and "small" when it is soft. I am kind of self-conscious about that." Blake mentioned as she calmed herself down. Though she was surprised, though now that she realized it, apparently having sex with Naruto had destroyed her mental block. She didn't notice it before, but before now what Raven said to her had been stressing her out to the point she couldn't get erect.

"... I feel self-conscious about the fact my girl's is bigger than mine. I need a little bit of revenge." Naruto told Blake, who nodded, sheepish smile on her face.

She could kind of understand that reasoning.

"What was I saying? Yeah, Ren's surgery is in later today. Since we are all friends, I want to make this special for Ren... he hasn't been able to walk for years now." Nora said awkwardly, seeing as this was something she never thought she would have to do. She had always assumed that they would never get the money to get him a new leg, so she didn't really know how to thank Naruto for his help in giving Ren his dream back.

Well, obviously she was still going to become the meat in a Naruto/Blake sandwitch... but after seeing how well endowed they were, that was going to feel pretty good for her too.

"Sure, you don't mind, do you Blake?" Naruto asked Blake as she stood up and started to get dressed herself.

"I don't mind, we can always pack up tongith anyway." Blake told him, and Nora smiled.

She was glad she had some friends to support Ren with her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	46. Chapter 46 A Leg to Stand On

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Now then Mister Lie, just because you have a new leg, does not mean you will be able to start walking." The same nurse you usually treated Naruto whenever he got sent to the hospital, her name was Sap Ling, said as she stood next to the bed of Lie Ren. Naruto and Blake were sitting on one side, the surgery had been a complete success and only actually took 30 minutes to complete.

Nora was sitting on the other side.

"Why?" Nora asked, and the nurse looked at Nora with a smile.

"He hasn't walked since he was a child correct? Well the muscles in his legs have muscle atrophy. Not to mention how weakened the stump was. It will take some serious rehabilitation before Mister Lie will be able to withstand standing on his own weight." Sap spoke with a gentle tone to her voice.

That was what Naruto loved about this nurse.

She had excellent bedside manners, and a very upbeat attitude. If you needed an optimistic nurse, this was the one for you. She was a bit on the chubbier side of things, but that just made her seem that much more of a "motherly" woman. It made you trust her even more than you would a hot nurse.

"When will I be able to walk?" Ren asked simply, and Sap looked at him.

"That is up to you. If you are very dilligent with your rehab, and don't give up... you will be walking within the next few months. Your robotic leg is ready to walk, but your human one is not." Sap explained to him, and unlike Nora he simply accepted it with a graveful nod. He was just happy that once he was finished with rehab, that was it, he would be up and walking around again.

"Isn't that great Ren!?" Nora shouted/asked her best friend ever, and he nodded his head to please her.

"Yes, very... Thank you two for making sure Nora didn't break anything." Ren thanked the two sitting together, and Blake nodded to him. She didn't really know Ren that well, and Naruto didn't either, but he had seen Ren a few times to know what kind of person he was. "Of course, I have this for you." Ren told them, and he gave a piece of paper to Naruto.

"... A formal apology?" Blake asked when she looked at it, and Naruto snorted.

 _To: Blake, Naruto - From: Ren_  
 _It has come to my attention that my action of "Trusting you with Nora" could be seen as "Annoying and Selfish". I never intent to "Let Nora break anything". I want you to understand that I was merely trying to "Prevent Nora from being arrested", though I can see now that it may appear that I was "Pushing her onto you". Please accept my "Heart felt" apology. Moving forward, I will attempt to "Prevent Nora from breaking your legs". That said, I would very much appreciate it if you "Didn't report her to the police"._  
 _Sincerely, your "Possible Friend", "Lie Ren"._  
 _-Excuses-_  
 _I thought it would be funny._  
 _-I feel-_  
 _Sorry, Better Now, Guilty_  
 _-Please-_  
 _Do not try to get even, do not call the police, forgive me_

"Pffffffft, you are apologizing ahead of time?" Naruto asked while forcing himself to not let loose the most amazing laugh he could. Nora was laughing out loud when she looked at the note, seeing as she could actually take a joke pretty well.

It wasn't a joke.

"Please keep her out of jail. Make her eat her veggies, you can cram them in her mouth if you have to. She chews everything that goes in there. Don't let her stay up too late, and make sure she does her assignments." Ren gave Blake instructions, since he was sure that Naruto was way more laid back about this stuff.

Nora wasn't laughing anymore.

"Hey! I don't chew syrup Ren, I drink it! I stopped chewing liquids last year!" Nora complained, and Naruto shared a look with Blake.

Nora chewed liquids?

'I'm not letting her mouth go _anywhere_ near down there.' Naruto and Blake thought together, knowing that Nora might bite it off. They both shivered, and Ren nodded his head in agreement. It was one of the few reasons why he tried to avoid getting into a romantic relationship with Nora.

That, and he was pretty sure that she wanted to just stay close friends with him.

"Oh my god, do you all have mind reading powers. I feel so left out. I need pancakes to make me feel better!" Nora shouted out, and Naruto looked at Blake.

"Actually, we are going to get packed now. We have some stuff that we need to do... anyway." Naruto made up a true excuse for why they needed to leave. That, and seeing as Ren was legit worried about Nora going to the police station, they didn't want to be in the same room as her and a lot of expensive medical equipment.

Nora was there responsibility now apparently.

"Oh, can we stop for pancakes?" Nora asked, since _obviously_ she was going to be coming with them.

She would visit Ren again tomorrow, because she left for Beacon, but she did need to pack her things as well.

"... We?" Blake asked, surprised, and Ren pointed at the apology letter. He did say that "Annoying" was going to be one of the things he was apologizing for. Nora including herself into everything they would do alone together, never knocking on any doors before she burst in, hogging the shower, eating everything in site.

Nora was... Nora.

"Well _duh_ we are like besties now. I taught you how to dance like a stripper, _and_ I taught you now to-" Nora started to say, before Blake covered her mouth.

"Pancakes, lets stop for pancakes Naruto." Blake said, getting a confused look from Naruto. He shrugged his shoulders though.

"I'll make some at the apartment." Naruto suggested instead, and Nora smiled widely into Blake's hand, while Blake refused to uncover her mouth. She knew that Nora was just waiting for her to uncover her hand, just so that she could explain in _great detail_ no doubt what else she had taught her.

Ren sent Blake another apologetic look, and she palmed her face, before she brought Nora closer to herself.

"Do not tell Naruto that you gave me advice how to suck him off... I haven't even done it to him yet. I want to surprise him." Blake hissed to Nora. Nora had taught Blake how to suck, using a dildo, and how to deep throat. Blake wanted the first person she did that to, to be Naruto, and she wanted it to be a nice surprise for him.

Nora only learned herself because she learned that learning to deep throat would make it easier for her to chug syrup.

It made it very much easier.

"See, my apology still stands." Ren told them before they left the room.

"Why keep it a surprise, I mean, don't guys _like_ hearing that their girlfriends are perverts?" Nora asked Blake below her breath.

"... I have an illusion to keep. I can't just break it." Blake whispered to Nora, not knowing that Naruto had been able to hear there entire conversation. He knew what Blake had one, and he didn't really care. It would no doubt be good, but he just wasn't a sexually thoughtful person.

"That is stupid, girls have sexy thoughts to... Hey Naruto, do you want a girl who likes sexy, or a girl who pretends to not like sexy stuff?" Nora asked Naruto before Blake could stop her, and Naruto put his fingers in his ears. "Okay, maybe Naruto was a bad person to ask." Nora admitted a few seconds after Naruto started to ignore them.

Okay, maybe asking the rape victim his opinion on sexual things didn't work as well as you would hope.

"Oh, you think? Naruto, since our day together is ruined, do you want to go see your sisters? I will cook for Nora." Blake said, and Naruto gave her a dull look.

"Your cooking is, to put it in the kindest way possibly, terrible. You would kill Nora before filling her stomach. What is up with the women in my life being terrible cooks?" Naruto asked as he thought about all of the woman, and even men, in his life. None of them were good at cooking but him, and that was sad. Blake, Yang, Ruby, Taiyang, Qrow, Nora, Raven, and even Pyrrha. None of them were any good in the arts of putting food together to form a tasty meal.

Was he destined to only end up with terrible cooks?

 **-Beacon Academy-**

*Achoo*

"Well, she can sneeze. Good thing she is still alive enough to do that. I should really clean the inside of her box." Glynda noted as she recorded Amber's conditon for the day. Amber was still somewhat conscious at the moment, only enough to feel things like pain and pleasure. She was not in a good

 **-Beacon Academy Dorms-**

"Achoo!" On Velvet Scarlatina sneezed when she suddenly felt a strange wind come over her. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had been gravely insulted for some reason. She was a girl about 5'5" in height normally, but sticking out of the top of her head were two long, brown rabbit ears. She had long brown hair to match, and matching those were brown eyes in about the same color. She was very petite in frame, with her most well developed feature being her legs.

She was wearing the Beacon school uniform, a white shirt, with a vest over that, and over that was a darker jacket. She also wore a short skirt, with long socks. When she sneezed, she accidently flung the cake she was cooking out of the window.

"Oh my god cake!"  
"Oh my GOD! This tastes terrible!"  
"Why would you eat cake off the ground!?"

"... Aaaaaaah." Velvet pouted when once again she utterly failed at cooking anything at all. No matter what she did, it never turned out right. This was starting to hurt what little self-respect she had left.

"Don't take it personally, I was going to throw it out of the window anyway." Coco told her as she flipped through a fashion magazine. Today the boys of the team were out doing there own thing. The conversations a blind man and borderline mute must have would be amazing. Coco was tall woman, over 6 feet tall, with shorter brown hair, with a long strand of it that she dyed orange. She had her head covered with a beret, and her eyes covered with sunglasses, and while she had a slim body, she had wider hips than Velvet. "Achoo!" Coco sneezed moments after Velvet.

She rubbed her nose.

"I think we need to dust?" Velvet questioned with a raised eyebrow, and Coco whipped her nose.

"Weird, Yatsu dusted this morning... You think some cute boy is talking about us? I hope so, that would be fun." Coco said with a smirk on her face, while Velvet blushed scarlet at what Coco was suggesting.

 **-Vacuo-**

'I got you, you slick bastard.' A young woman thought as she aimed her gun towards the head of a dangerous animal that she was hunting. She had tanned skin, and she had dusk rose hair that spilled to her shoulder length out of a black beanie. She had the beanie over her left eye, while her right eye was exposed and focused on the animal. She wore a red jacket with a white stripe over the breasts, and she had a fit shape with rather large breasts. She wore a black scarf, and blue tracksuit pants. Her eye color was gray blue, and it was trained on the largest animal she had ever hunted.

It was a large bear, one that had killed several people in a nearby town, though she hadn't been sent here to kill it, she was doing it for the thrill of the hunt.

She also wanted to eat it.

She was May Zedong, and she was-

"Achoo!" May sneezed loudly, and the bear was alerted to her presense, before it looked towards her, and it started to charge her. She looked at it, before she put a bullet right between's it's eyes. "Damn... I wanted to kill it without it ever seeing me." May said with a frown on her face.

What caused her to sneeze?

 **-In Mistral-**

"Achoo!" Pyrrha sneezed into her elbow.

"Are you okay dear?" Her mother, a near exact copy of her in most ways, asked with a raised eyebrow. She was a near exact copy, but she did have a bit more weight on her, though only about 5 pounds. She had some wrinkles around her eyes, though they were graceful. She was still a very attractive woman, though she was wearing sweat pants and a loose shirt.

"Thanks Mom... I just feel insulted... like somebody commented on my cooking." Pyrrha said with a frown.

"You gained your father's cooking skills honey, now eat before your meal gets cold. I bet that "Summer" boy you like, or should I call him Naruto, would like it if you put a bit more meat on those hips." Her mother spoke, and Pyrrha turned bright red at the words her mother spoke to her.

"He is dating Mom!" Pyrrha yelled at her mother, embarassed, and her mother sighed.

"Your father dated many girls before he and I fell in love. After all, young couples break up. Just because a boy is dating, doesn't mean you have to give up. God knows I didn't give up on your father... I waited nearly 4 years for hi,m. We Nikos women fall in love hard. You just got to keep on the course." The more experienced woman in the matters of the heart spoke with a wink, and Pyrrha smiled.

"Thanks Mom... I don't want to gain weight though. This food is unhealthy. My body is a temple." Pyrrha said, and her mother gave her a look.

"Eat young lady, now. I won't have you running out of stamina and aura in a fight, and getting yourself shot when you are weak. I already lost your father, I won't lose you too." Her mother reminded her, and Pyrrha nodded her head as she started to eat. She would have to train herself to burn off the excess calories so that she could keep her figure.

She didn't starve herself, but she was very health conscious, and she tried to eat only health foods, and she always made sure to burn off what she ate with hard training.

She didn't want to go the same way as her father after all.

 **-With Naruto-**

"... Did you feel that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The feeling of despair, and jealousy? Yeah, I felt it." Blake told him with narrowed eyes. For some reason, she had the feeling she had some girls that needed beating up.

Somebody was getting an ass kicking.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	47. Chapter 47 Flower Power

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **Short Chapter, Prep for next chapter.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"That Semblence... it takes too much aura for me to use often." The cloaked boy said as he grunted. He removed the hood from his head, showing bright white hair in the shape of a chicken's back end feathers. He grunted in annoyance when he saw Cinder walking towards him with narrowed eyes.

Behind her were Mercury and Emerald, both of them looking dead serious for the moment.

"I take it you discovered the weakness of his Semblence?" Emerald asked with a raised eyebrow at the cloaked boy.

"It takes huge amounts of aura to use. I could barely copy it with my Glyph..." The boy said as Red Symbols appeared in his eyes, giving them a red glow. His Semblence wasn't the ability to create aura arms, no, his Semblence was the ability to observe, study, copy, and modify the Semblences of other people.

Glyphs ran in his family.

Yet, he had never been able to use any of the other Glyphs, instead he was born with the ability to use only a single Glyph. It only worked when he activated them in front of his eyes. It took large amounts of concentration, and only when his Glyphs were active could he use the Semblences that he had copies. That didn't make his body well prepared for the use of it though, so over the years had had taken a lot of growth drugs to make his body better suited for using Semblences that were not his own.

At the same time, if he could not see the Semblence being used, and study it, then he couldn't copy it.

"Thank you Sasuke. The Schnee did not know the kind of prodigy they kicked aside... even if you are the child of adultery." Cinder said as she passed by Sasuke, and she frowned.

"Why the long face?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Roman was captured far ahead of schedule. I have to change the plan... or... Sasuke, you will take Roman's place until we break him out." Cinder told Sasuke, who nodded his head. He could do that, steal dust, and he would do it without anyone being any the wiser until it was too late.

"I can't let my identity get blown. Anyway, that boy... Naruto. I'm interested in him. How is he important to your plan?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow towards his ally. Technically she was his boss, but that was only because she had a power he could not copy. He could only copy Semblences.

He couldn't copy the power of a Maiden.

"You will know how he is important later. First, Neo, that child of yours... How long to you plan on keeping it around?" Cinder asked with an annoyed look at Neo, who was holding the baby in her arms still.

"Gross, babies are disgusting." Mercury said with an annoyed look at being around a poop machine.

Eat, sleep, crying, and pooping. That was all a baby could do.

"Didn't you plan on murdering that baby?" Emerald asked, and Sasuke frowned. He was a villian, but he didn't like people who could casually talk about murdering a baby. He still held the value of life as a sacred thing, though he would kill if he had to. He was a villian by choice, but the reasons were different.

Neo just shrugged.

She couldn't kill the baby, if she did then Raven would track her down and kill her. She was looking for the chance to drop the baby off somewhere, like an orphanage... or cause Naruto's family even more grief and leave it with them.

"Why did you pick Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neo.

Why did she decide to torment him so much?

"Why not? He is a strong man, and I wanted to try and crush his spirit... I can't believe I failed to end his happiness." Neo spoke with a low tone. She had tried everything when she did what she did, but Naruto was now happy again. Her crimes against him didn't go forgotten, but he had grown passed them and was now living a happier life with a lover. It made her feel angry that all that she did to him had gone to waste, and she had gone through the "Wonders" of childbirth just to fail to make him suffer.

"You have a personal beef with him or something?" Mercury asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cinder was curious as well.

"Yes Neo, explain what makes you so enthusiastic to cause him pain." Cinder ordered Neo, who sighed.

She shrugged.

She didn't really have a "Reason" why she wanted to cause Naruto pain. Not a reason to hate him that is. It was something about his pretty face, and his kindness, that made her want to just crush him and end his kindness. She wanted to see this epitome of "good" fall into depravity. She wanted to see him become a weak man because of her. If he fell into total weakness because of her, then he would become somebody that she would almost like to keep... as some sort of pet.

"Pain is fun to cause." Neo gave the best answer that she could.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Blake... you are in a lot of trouble." Naruto told Blake as he stared at her from across the bathrub. Blake was sinking half of her face into the water, making bubbles as she nervously looked away from Naruto. Naruto was not exactly happy with her at this moment.

"Somebody is in trouble."

'You are the reason I am in trouble.' Blake thought as she looked at Nora, who had sort of decided she would be spending the night with them, and joining them when they boarded the airship to Beacon tomorrow. Ren needed his rest in the hospital, and Nora was all packed up now. So were Blake and Naruto, but they were planning originally to have some... intimate couple time together.

Naruto had _wanted_ to say no to Nora.

Blake had said yes to Nora spending the night before Naruto could say no, and she did it without asking him about their plans.

"Nora... Bathing together is a couple's thing. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend..." Naruto explained to Nora, who was washing her hair without a care if Naruto saw her breasts.

He saw her breasts _all the time_ so it was no difference to her than when she was dancing for him at the club.

"... Didn't we agree to have a threesome? I am part of this couple for threesome, sexy, fun stuff. Get used to it, I am from now on going to be "Miss Third Wheel"." Nora bragged about invading into their romantic moments. Naruto gave Blake a hard look, and the girl sank lower into the water.

"... Nora _is_ doing us a big favor... You are disgusted by my-" Blake started to say, and Naruto raised a hand.

"I am not disgusted by your penis. You won't do anal, and I won't do it either." Naruto told Blake, and she gave a shiver.

She had tried anal, wasn't a fan of it.

"Well, she is helping us... have a fufilling sexual relationship. I love our romantic relationship... but sexually. I do wish you would let me..." Blake wanted to say "fuck your butt" in the least creepy way possible. "Have relations with your anus." Blake said, before she palmed her face.

Okay, there wasn't a way to make that sound not creepy.

"Hah, that sounds awesome." Nora told Blake as the girl sank deeper into the water, blowing bubbles with her nose at this point.

"I am thankful for Nora agreeing to... help me with your-" Naruto tried to think of what to say.

Nora beat him.

"King Dong, and aaaaaah. I'm thankful to you too Naruto. You helped me and Ren soooooooo much. Anyway, I'll be sure to take care of King and Prince Dong for you two during sexy times." Nora said with a double thumbs up, and cute smile. Blake snorted, before she got water in her nose, and nearly jumped out of the bathtub. She managed to make do with hissing and holding her nose.

"... Fine, you can be a "third wheel"... but I repeat, I do not do anal. Don't even try puttinga finger anywhere near my backdoor." Naruto warned Nora, and he gave her a hard look, to which she nodded.

"Welp, looks like tonight starts our Three-Way Sexual Relationship! All sail, the Flower Power ship is sailing!" Nora shouted as she stood up.

'Damnit.' Naruto thought as he dunked his face in the water.

Rose and Belladonna were types of flowers, and Nora was placing herself in the room of the dominant member in the relationship.

He was starting to _hate_ the flower puns on his name.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Lemon Warning: Next chapter, Blake/Nora/Naruto**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Nora is not romantically interested in either Naruto or Blake. She has a "Best Friends with Benefits" relationship with them to a certain point. (She will only have sex with Blake if Naruto joins in, and she will only have sex with Naruto if Blake joins in as well).  
**_


	48. Chapter 48 Flower vs Power

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Warning: Mature Content**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

It was time.

"1. 2. 3. Shoot." Naruto and Blake said as they played a child's game to decide who would get to go first with Nora. Naruto and Blake both threw out rock at the same time, and Nora was just amused that they were trying to decide who would go first. They were both going to get turns. She was the one that would be getting a good sexing up.

While they would take turns, Nora would get to drown in the pleasure of having sex with her friends, while the other watched.

'They should totally be jealous of me. I don't have to wait for a turn. It is always my turn.' Nora thought as she puffed her chest out in pride, and self-confidence.

"1. 2. 3. Shoot." The two lovers continued their game, and they didn't stop with this round. They both through rock again. The sad thing was that they were on the same page, meaning they were still throwing out the same things. If it weren't for how close they were, somebody would have normally won by now.

This was round 20.

"Come on Blake, let me go first. I want to feel her at her tightest." Naruto stated to her, and Nora gave a peace sign.

"She will still be super tight when I am done." Blake assured Naruto, and at the same time they both threw out paper. They grunted in annoyance, while Naruto looked towards her crotch, and then at her face. She seemed to forget that she was very large, and while Naruto himself was well endowed... he was not quite as well endowed as she was.

He was slightly afraid that if Blake went first, he wouldn't make Nora feel as good.

"Oh Naruto, size doesn't really matter." Nora said, pinpointing the reason that Naruto didn't want to go second. Naruto grunted, and he looked down at Blake. He knew that, he wasn't an idiot. He had, had sex with Blake and knew that even if a girl had, had bigger in her, that even something smaller than her biggest would make her feel good.

In Blake's case, she had a large dildo that she had used before they started having sex, at least he assumed that much.

"Nobody wants second dibs." Blake reminded Naruto with a glint in her eye.

"To be fair, why don't you two go first with each other?" Nora asked them, and Naruto gave her a dull look.

"I'm still maturing. I can only manage two loads before I need to rest. If I do her, I won't be able to do you nearly as long." Naruto told Nora with a shrug. He was young, and he hadn't matured enough to where he could hold more of this kind of stamina in him. Blake gave Naruto a pat on the back, since the last year he hadn't even been _touching_ himself he was rather sensative. It would take him awhile of sexual exploration before his sexual stamina started to build up.

Blake looked forward to the day that Naruto truly awakened sexually.

"Two to three orgasms with both parts before I need to regain stamina." Blake admitted, which was why she didn't mock Naruto.

He wasn't anywhere close to his full maturity, and he still had nearly enough stamina to match her. Considering the fact he wasn't going to be touching her penis, and he could pretty much match her vagina with stamina... that said a lot about how good he would one day be at this subject.

"How about you play a different-" Nora started to suggest they play a different game, before Naruto threw paper and Blake threw rock.

"I win! Okay Nora... I'm kind of nervous here. I don't really know what you like, and you have that no kissing thing..." Naruto said to Nora, and she jumped up, her breasts bouncing as she did so, and she palmed her fist. Naruto was almost afraid that she was going to punch him to get the sex started.

She was Nora, it was a legit worry of his.

Nora jumped onto the bed between Naruto and Blake, with her back facing Blake, and she grinned as she leaned back and laid her head on Blake's shoulder.

"I'm the Queen of this bed!" Nora called out, and both of the lovers rolled their eyes. Blake reached out from behind Nora and started to grab her breasts, kneading them with her hands. She lightly rolled the nipples with her fingers, and rubbed around them. She massaged the lower half of the breasts.

Naruto spread Nora's legs and moved himself back.

"... You never went down on me." Blake told Naruto with some jealousy in her tone.

"Nora doesn't have a 9 inch dick above her vagina." Naruto reminded Blake, and she blushed a little at the remainder. Naruto didn't complain, too much, when Blake had her "morning accidents" and pushed herself up against him. That was one thing, they were an intimate couple, and body touching was nice for them.

Having a dick rubbing against his face if he tried to give her oral was a completely different matter.

"Less talking, more licking and rubbing. Treat this Queen to a meal." Nora ordered them both, and Blake got started on licking Nora's neck as she played with her breasts in the most sensual way that she could.

"Is today a safe day for you?" Blake asked Nora, who leaned her head back.

"I am on the pill, and I finished my period yesterday... this is perhaps as safe as it gets." Nora told Blake, who licked Nora's cheek.

Naruto opened Nora's lower lips, and he leaned forward with his tongue out. He ran his tongue around it, tracing her lips, and she started to get more aroused with each rotation that he made. She was a shade of pink lighter than Blake was, he noticed this in a more neutral way though. It was different, not better, not worse, just different.

"Lick the alphabet on her clit with your tongue." Blake advised Naruto, who stared up at her, his tongue already heading towards that part of her.

"... Really Blake? I write books with sex scenes that _you_ are addicted to. I know how to go down on a girl." Naruto told Blake with a twitching eye.

"Putting it only paper, reading it, and putting it into _practice_ are very different things." Blake just wanted to help, but her constant interuptions were making it hard for him to concentrate on pleasing Nora. Naruto started to lick out the alphabet on Nora to prove a point, and he blinked in surprise.

"... You taste really good." Naruto told Nora with some surprise, and she smirked.

"I eat a lot of watermelon, I love those and grapes... people love grape." Nora told Naruto, and though she didn't taste like either of those things, she tasted really sweet. She even smelled really good, better than Blake (he loved her very much, but her fish, meat, and and dairy diet did not do her any favors for smell or taste.

Then again, if Blake ever went down on herself, she would no doubt he fond of the smell.

Nora tensed up when Naruto started all over, and got to the letter G... Naruto was doing both Upper and Lower case versions of each letter. He went "AaBbCcDd" and so on, something Nora took great appreciation of as Blake moved one of her hands down. She pat Naruto's head, and then she inserted a finger into Nora's growing wetness. The girl moaned out, though she still had a very cocky smirk on her face by the time that Naruto got to Tt.

"I'm rubbing myself against a pole at night... this is awesome, but it will take more that AH-" Nora did not get to finish when Blake and Naruto upped their pleasure. Blake pinched a nipple a little harder, and added a second finger, while Naruto used his entire tongue as he wrote out the letters, stimulating much more than the clit.

'Don't mock a couple in love.' Naruto and Blake thought with smirks of their own.

Nora might be the Queen, but if she went overboard they would revolt.

"Never mock the person with teeth inches away from a sensative spot." Naruto and Blake spoke together this time. Blake had her teeth near Nora's nipple, while Naruto didn't even need to explain where he was close to. Nora came a little from their rougher treatement, she wasn't some soft core person who liked to go soft.

She liked to go hard like a truck.

"Fine... I am more than ready." Nora said as she put her legs over Naruto's back, preventing him from sitting up until Blake spread Nora's legs as wide as they would go. Naruto sat up and moved towards Nora, dick hard as it could get even before this point. Nora was drenched by this point, so the foreplay was over.

Nora was not a patient girl, foreplay in her opinion should only be used to get the parts wet, not make her cum.

"Don't regret those words..." Naruto said, and he noticed Blake and started to go soft when he saw her watching with serious eyes as he got ready to penetrate. "... Blake, can you look away? You staring is kind of..." Naruto trailed off, and Blake for the first time realized she was staring.

"Oh! Sorry, watching this is kind of hot is all. I never taught I would watch as my boyfriend had sex with another girl in front of me... or I would also have sex with her after." Blake commented when she realized how weird this situation was. Naruto hardened back up when Blake stopped staring, she didn't stop looking, but she didn't stare either.

Nora smirked.

"Come on, lets get this started." Nora said, already seeing the precum on Naruto, knowing that he had been ready for awhile now.

With a thrust, Naruto pushed their hips up together. Nora yelped in pain/pleasure when her virginity was taken. She didn't bleed, she was a huntress in training, that barrier had LONG since been gone, but she had never had something as thick as Naruto inside of her before. Only fingers.

"Are you sure you don't want that kiss?" Blake asked when Nora was gasping for breath after the amazing feeling of penetration.

"I'm... good. Come on, is that all?" Nora taunted Naruto, letting him know that it was fine for him to really give it to her now. Naruto was more than happy to give it to her as he grabbed her hips, and Blake pulled Nora down on top of her. Nora's body resting on top of Blake's, as Naruto leaned foward and pushed Nora's hand up against the bed.

Blake's hands went back to massaging Nora's breasts.

Naruto pushed on further, noticing it only got tighter the deeper he went. Nora moaned, now only pleasure and no pain, as he stretched her inner walls out. Her G-spot getting stimulated, while one of Blake's hands moved down to her clit. Naruto pushed until their crotches touched, and Nora arched her back.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Nora, and she nodded with one eye closed. Naruto nodded back, and he started to pull out. Nora lowered her head and gasped when Naruto pushed himself back in. He was fully inside of her, and thankfully he avoided hitting her cervix. That would have been a slightly unpleasant, or possibly pleasant, experience for Nora.

Some women liked it, some did not like it. Naruto moved slowly, before Blake gave him a look. Nora didn't need slow, she needed rough and hard.

Naruto was used to "making love" but this time, he needed to give her a fucking.

Naruto moved with more force than he did when he made love to Blake, their love making being slower, more sensual and romantic. One day Naruto wanted to experience what it was like to really "fuck" with Blake. Nora seemed to enjoy it, if her smaller noises were anything. Between Blake's wondering hands, Naruto pounding her silly, she wasn't able to speak much. She was drooling a little even.

"Yeeeaaaah, this is good." Nora moaned out under her breath, and Naruto grunted when he felt a small amount of... a tingling sensation in his crotch. Nora's body let off a few pink sparks, before she stopped. The small electrical impulse was all she needed to send a shock through Naruto's body, and combined with her amazing insides.

Well, Naruto exploded inside of her.

"Fuck, what the hell was that?" Naruto asked when he got done to finishing up, and started to calm down. Naruto pulled out of Nora, and she grinned at him.

"Nora 1... Naruto and Blake... 0." Nora bragged as she held up a finger.

Both Naruto and Blake were annoyed by that.

It wasn't a competition.

"Cheater, no using Semblences. How would you like it if I used my aura arms, or Blake used her shadow?" Naruto complained about her unfair move. Naruto couldn't use his aura arms for something this delicate, or he didn't have the confidence to control himself and the arms at the same time in this scenario.

"I don't do it again." Nora said as she crossed her finger over her heart.

"Good, now... my turn." Blake said as she pushed Nora up and onto Naruto. She pushed them down onto the bed, with Nora on top of Naruto. Blake could see that Naruto had left Nora open, and the girl was twitching, showing that she was still rather sensative after what Naruto did to her. She had Naruto's sperm coming out of her.

The only reason Blake wasn't disgusted was because that same sperm had been inside of her, and it was her boyfriend's sperm.

Naruto put his hands on Nora's butt and her breasts rubbed up against his chest. Her aroused nipples rubbed up against his hard muscle. Blake leaned over Nora, and blew into her ear as she pushed herself forward. Blake shivered at the... new feeling of pushing herself into a tight, and moist (part Nora and part Naruto) vagina. She got back up and grabbed Nora's hips.

"Ooooooh." Nora moaned as she was stretched once more as Blake started to push in. Nora's clit was rubbing up against Naruto's crotch as Blake pushed herself in deeper. Blake was thicker and longer, but she didn't have the same... shape as Naruto. Blake was more like a straight line, while Naruto was slightly curved up so that he could stimulate her G-spot better. It was sort of balanced in a way.

Blake had the _larger size_ , but Naruto had the _perfect shape_.

Blake pushed until she reached as far as she could go without hurting Nora, she still had about an inch and a half left to go before she was fully inside of Nora. She was barely touching Nora's service, and Nora twitched when that happened.

"Ow..." Nora let out a small pained noise. She was feeling really great, but Blake poking her cervix was a little bit painful for her.

"You tasted a kiss from a rose, now how about a bite from a lion?" Blake said with her voice a little deeper than before.

"You are more of a house cat." Naruto teased Blake, and she twitched as she pushed a _little_ more against Nora. Nora had a little more room to stretch, and Blake was able to get a half inch in before Nora couldn't do anymore than that. Blake pulled out, and she shivered at the sound that she heard with her sensative ears, before she slammed back in.

"OH!" Nora called out when Naruto leaned his head down and sucked on her nipple when her body was pushed forward by Blake.

They were working _together_ to pleasure Nora.

"You might be a Queen, but a lion is the _King of beasts_." Blake whispered to Nora as she went as hard as she could without building up more raw power.

"You are more of a house cat." Naruto repeated to Blake, who gripped Nora's waist a little harder, and she started to really give it to Nora. Not only did she go harder, but she went faster to build up the needed power.

"This puma isn't going to stop until you are drooling." Blake spoke softly to Nora, who was a bit too busy being stimulated by both Naruto and Blake to really care.

"You are more of a house cat." Naruto said a third time, and Blake palmed her face.

"I am trying to use my Faunus heritage to be sexy, let me be a puma." Blake stated to Naruto, and Naruto felt saliva drip on his face, off of Nora's chin.

'Gross...' Naruto thought as he wiped her spit off his face, then again, he did french kiss Blake and that was pretty much the same thing. Nora was being assaulted by Naruto kissing and sucking her nipples, messing with her clit, and Blake pounding her.

The funny thing, despite Blake's size, she wasn't stimulating her G-spot as much as Naruto had been thanks to his shape.

'Hold out... hold out...' Nora thought, they were both _so good_ at this. Just when her body was starting to get used to Naruto's perfect shape, and good size, stretching her and stimulating her most tender spot, the type of pleasure she was feeling changed. So, not only was she sensative thanks to the loving Naruto gave her, but she was also being subjected to Blake's rod stretching her in a different way, and Blake reaching deeper.

While Blake lacked the ability to get her G-spot in the way that Naruto could, she made up for it with her raw size and power.

If she had to compare who made her feel better... well, she couldn't really say who was winning there.

"Come on Blake, we need to get her to cum." Naruto told Blake, who was starting to run her stamina down with her speed and power. It was starting to get to her, while Nora was twitching, and using everything she had to hold out on her orgasm.

'They work together...' Nora thought as her entire body arched up. That was the reason why she couldn't truly compare them. They helped each other out, when Naruto was fucking her, Blake was tenderly playing with her breasts and clit. Now, Naruto was the one sucking on her nipples, and rubbing against her clit. They were working together like a well oiled machine to make her feel as much pleasure as possible.

She was almost drowing in it.

"... Ah!" Blake let out a small noise as she exploded inside of Nora as well, and Nora clenched down as hard as she could to prevent Blake from moving out of her. If Blake made a move to leave her right now, then Nora knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out anymore.

When Blake finished cumming, she softened up and slipped out of Nora, while Nora sighed in relief and grinned at them. She raised up a shaky hand, and showed two fingers.

"Nora 2... Naruto and Blake 0." Nora said, before she was flipped onto her side. She had much more cum in her now, and it was visible. Blake's age and sexual maturity helped her to produce more cum in a single load. Though, the difference in load size was something that you would need to measure to actually know how much bigger.

It could be not very much, or it could be a lot.

"Cocky little... Since we are taking turns, we have recharge time... you don't. Tagging out Blake?" Naruto asked, and Blake nodded.

"You will regret turning this into a competition." Blake told Nora with a smirk on her face. Nora might _think_ that she was in the lead, but that was only in her mind.

While Nora was being assaulted by pleasure, whoever wasn't fucking her was getting time to calm down and recharge... while Nora was never getting the chance to calm herself down.

"This rose has some hidden thorns." Naruto told Nora, and he pushed himself inside of her again. Nora shouted out and clenched up. She was laying on her side at this point, and Naruto pulled her left leg so that it was resting on his shoulder. Her other leg was laying between Naruto's legs, and he wrapped his arms around her raised leg to hold it to him tightly.

A new position, for new pleasure.

When Naruto was fully inside of Nora, she gasped out when Blake laid on her side and started to lick the alphabet on her clit. The new position was making her clit even more sensative, while Naruto started to thrust into her. Naruto licked her leg as he thrust, and Nora started to become far more vocal about her pleasure. She made louder noises than before, and her mind was now drowning in pleasure.

"Now... more points... I... get it." Nora moaned out as she tried to get them to slow down a little, because she was _so close_ to orgasm now.

"Nope." Naruto and Blake spoke together.

"The Queen-" Naruto started with a grin.

"-will be treated like royalty." Blake finished with a cool smirk, and they both went back to their jobs. Naruto started to trace his finger around the lips of her vagina, and Nora let loose a howl.

"Oooooooh!" Nora came harder than she ever came when she touched herself. She shocked Naruto by mistake, and as his body tensed up, she forced him to shoot his recently recharged load into her. Naruto yelped in pain and pleasure at the way she shocked the cum out of him, and Naruto filled Nora with another load.

His hair was standing up thanks to the static as he softened up again, and slipped out of Nora, while Blake sat up and nodded to him.

"No far, I barely got to do anything that round. She shocked me again." Naruto told Blake, who smirked.

"Naruto and Blake 1... Nora 2... Good job. Now, while she is still in her orgasm state, lets see if we can't punch another one out." Blake said as she flipped Nora onto her stomach. Naruto got up and went to get a glass of water, and to get his hair to sit down on his head again (not cool Nora, not cool). Blake pushed herself up against Nora, who was still riding out her own orgasm, and the new position with her entire front pushing up against the slightly moist (from sweat and drool) bed made her sensations change.

"You want a glass of water?" Naruto asked Blake as he waved a second glass, and she nodded as she pushed into Nora again.

"Ooooooooh." Nora moaned out as she gripped the sheets, and Naruto started to fill the second glass up as he wiped himself down with a towel. He was sticky from sweat at this point, both his own, Blake's, and Nora's sweat were on his body now. Naruto stretched himself out as the water filled, purified water took more time to pour than the stuff from the sink.

Blake was pushing her hands down on Nora's butt, rubbing circles into it, as she showed Nora a new form of sexual pleasure.

"Naruto, if you can make her cum first after me, we will be in the lead." Blake told Naruto as he gave her a glass of water to rehydrate herself.

He _would_ have given one two Nora, but the girl might choke trying to drink it.

"I need like 15 minutes before I can go again. I'm spent... Think you can last that long?" Naruto asked Blake as he rubbed her back. Blake was thrusting way to hard, she was going to hurt her back if she wasn't careful.

Naruto saw Nora's feet, and he grinned as he grabbed them, before he started to tickle her.

"Hahahaoooohaoooohahaooooahaha!" Nora was caused between laughing, and being slammed by sexual pleasure. The conflicting sensations were overwhelming her.

"Flower Power Nora. Flower comes before Power. Naruto is a Yellow and Red rose, he is both mature love, joy, sacrifice, immortal love, health, and passion. I'm the belladonna, the beautiful lady... a sensual symbol or love. Together, you stand no chance in beating us in passionate, beautiful sex." Blake spoke to Nora as she tightened up, and while riding out her orgasm, she came _again_. Her own juices flowed out as she bit her lip to prevent from screaming to the heavens.

"Don't mess with flowers." Naruto and Blake said together, on the same page as they each raised up one finger.

"Naruto and Blake 2, and Nora 2." Naruto said, and Blake grunted when Nora's quivering inner walls started to milk her for all she was worth. Blake yelped as she came rather quickly, though mostly because of the fact that Nora was even tighter because she was having an orgasm while having another orgasm.

Double orgasm.

"Hah... hah... hah." Nora was panting, and when Naruto offered her water, she drank it like she was dying of thirst. Her mouth was dry, more dry than after a long night of dancing, or a long day of training.

She had no idea sex took so much stamina!

"We aren't done yet." Blake said as she got hard again, not as hard as before, but hard enough that Nora whimpered. Naruto came up from behind Blake, having somewhat recharged himself. Naruto spread Blake's lower lips, she was already fully aroused with her own juice pouring down her thighs. Naruto pushed himself inside of Blake, who gasped out in shock at feeling double the pleasure. Naruto pushed himself fully in, and Blake was forced to push herself into Nora even further as well.

Naruto started to trust, and when he pulled out, Blake pulled out of Nora, and when he pushed in, Blake was forced to push into Nora.

Sadly, all of them were pretty worn down from their activities, and didn't have the staying power for round 5.

Nora came first, and Blake followed extremely quickly after, while Naruto finished off seconds after Blake. Blake collapsed on one side of Nora, while Naruto collapsed on the other side. Nora was a panting mess, her vagina just _filled to the brim_ with thier spunk. Nora managed to barely flip herself over, and the couple included her in their cuddle time as they started to allow themselves to doze off.

They were all exhausted.

"Naruto and Blake... 3... Nora 2." Naruto whispered into Nora's ear, and she twitched in annoyance. She had been doing SO good at first until they wore her down by switching up the sex positions with each round of sex.

She would so win next time, she was looking forward to holding her victory over their heads when it happened.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Sex List: Who has had sex with who in this story?-**  
 **Naruto: 3 (Neo, Blake, Nora)**  
 **Blake: 2 (Naruto, Nora)**  
 **Nora: 2 (Naruto, Blake)**  
 **Neo: 1 (Naruto)**


	49. Chapter 49 Ruby Red Is Your Blood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Sorry about the late update, my friend's birthday was yesterday, wasn't on the computer much.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Beacon Academy... This is kind of ruined since I know Amber is here in the vault.' Naruto thought with his mental tone somewhat saddened. The day he went to Beacon was suppose to be one of the happiest days of his life, barring the day he got married and the day his future children were possibly born. Heck, the day he graduated Beacon was another day that was suppose to be extremely special.

Whoever had attacked Amber had not only put Amber on her death-pod, but had also ruined Beacon's amazement for Naruto.

Blake nudged Naruto in the shoulder.

Nora was sitting on top of his shoulders, looking out at Beacon with the largest smile on her face that Naruto had ever seen. She was so looking forward to Beacon, though she wanted to come with Ren, she would only have to wait a year for him before he was here as well.

Naruto nudged Blake back.

"Naruto, I thought you would have taken Stinger out to Beacon?" Ruby asked as she and Yang both walked towards them, they had stopped by Patch awhile ago to pick up the students from there.

"Stinger?" Nora asked Naruto.

"His motorcycle, it is a death trap waiting to happen." Blake stood firm in her stance on riding it with him. With the insane speeds that he drove at, he was a speed demon incarnate, she never felt safe. Even with a helmet and aura, she felt like she would die on that thing one day. At first it was cool, and she enjoyed it, but then it started to get scary.

She was never riding on that thing again.

"Shut up Blake. Insult my baby/motorcycles, and I will punch you." Naruto and Yang warned Blake, and they leaned towards her slowly. Blake backed up when both of them were inches away from her face, their annoyance over her motorcycle hate clear.

They took their cycling very seriously.

"Anyway-" Naruto said as he calmed down, and looked towards Ruby. "-Stinger is already at Beacon. I parked it in the garage there and took a Airship back here awhile back. Yang, you did the same?" Naruto asked with a look towards his eldest sister.

"Of course, never go home without a motorcycle. I want to be able to drive between Vale and Beacon when I don't have class." Yang agreed fully with what Naruto had done.

Not having her Bumblebee always had her freaking out on the inside.

"Oh! You are the girl from that video! The one who flashed her-" Nora started to shout out, before Yang jumped up into the air and punched Nora in the cheek. She was knocked off of Naruto's shoulders, landing on her back on the ground, just as Yang landed. Yang dusted her hands off, while Nora rubbed her cheek.

Thank you aura for your protection.

"I don't need everyone here knowing about that." Yang told Nora with a dull tone.

"... I'm a stripper, if _anyone_ understands what you mean, it is me. Boobs, am I right? We gots to keeps them hids." Nora said, with nobody, but Naruto who was used to her, understanding what she said at that last part.

"We have to keep them hidden, is what she said." Naruto told everyone, who nodded to each other. Even the sexually challenged Ruby nodded in understanding. As a girl, she understood the need to keep her boobs hidden from the world. Yang was more revealing, but she did know what she had to keep them somewhat decent.

Of course, she was from Patch, so it was slightly for a culture reason that she didn't always wear a bra.

A lot of women in Patch didn't wear bras.

Ruby didn't, and she already had a C-cup.

"Ow!?" Yang shouted when Ruby, blushing red, punched her in the face.

"A C-cup... How is she the same size as me?" Blake muttered under her breast in shock at the younger girl's larger breast size for her frame. Ruby was a short, petite, girl so her breasts were actually technically larger for her form. Ruby wore clothes that made her breasts seem smaller, it was a very common thing to do.

But she was surprised that Ruby didn't wear a bra.

"You were speaking out loud again Yang." Naruto told Yang with a grin on his face.

"Oh... OH, diregard that. Ruby owns bras, she just never wears them-OW!?" Yang shouted when Ruby punched her again.

"Seriously Yang, digging a deeper hole for yourself already?" Ruby asked as she pulled her fist back. Her boxing lessons from her father were paying off, usually Yang could shrug off her punches with a smile, and take it playfully.

Ruby was still horrible at punching, but she could now throw a punch better than before.

"Point taken... So, wow he looks sick." Yang pointed out when a hologram of Glynda came up onto the screen, but none of them were paying attention to that.

They were busy looking at the boy about to blow chunks in a trashcan.

Tall, lanky, not a lot of muscle on him either. A black and orange hoodie with a bunny head on the front of it, but thankfully for him he had white armor covering up the bunny. Ripped blue jeans, blond hair, blue eyes. He wasn't horrible looking, at the same time, he wasn't super handsome either. He was above average in looks, to be frank, but his lack of muscle tone, lack of confidence in his steps, really subtracted from his otherwise good looks.

"You okay Vomit-Boy!?" Ruby shouted out, and the boy simply raised his hand, and gave them the thumbs up and he possibly turned his stomach inside out throwing up with enough force for it to spew OUT of the trashcan.

Some landed on Yang's shoes.

Yang didn't notice it just yet.

"You are just the worst Ruby, can't you see that guy needs a helping hand-" Naruto said before some vomit landed on his cheek.

Naruto froze in place.

"He broke." Blake said as she took a step away from Naruto, and she looked down at Yang to see that she had some vomit on her shoes. She looked down because she was trying to not step in any of the vomit. She wore nice shoes thank you very much. "You got it on your boots." Blake informed Yang.

Yang froze.

"She broke." Ruby commented when she saw her sister freeze up at the sight of the vomit on her shoes.

Naruto and Yang started to walk towards the boy. Naruto drew his sword, and turned it into a scythe, while Yang gripped her fists. Her hair was aflame, and the boy froze when he felt death coming closer to him. He stood up and saw that he had two people with _murder_ in their eyes stalking closer to his location.

"Yang... I get first cut." Naruto said as he held his scythe up, and the boy turned tail and started to run away.

"... I'm fine with that, I'll beat the rest of him to a pulp." Yang spoke slowly, with her voice deeper than before, like she was seriously contemplating murder.

Oh wait, she was.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" The blond boy screamed like a little girl as he RAN in the opposite direction of the murderous siblings.

"Come back here!" Naruto shouted out as he gave chase to the boy, who was running with fear of death fueling his steps.

"I just want to murder you!" Yang screamed as well, and with that they were both gone as they chased after the blond boy.

...

"Well that was a thing. So, how are you and Naruto doing?" Ruby asked Blake, who was surprised, though not unpleasantly. Ruby was Naruto's sane, somewhat sane, sister without anger management issues.

"We had a threesome." Nora told Ruby way too much information, and Blake palmed her face. Ruby's face was bright red when she heard that, but she gave Blake a serious look.

"Never tell Yang that, or let her find out. She would kill both of you for corrupting Naruto into... harem kinging up his life." Ruby spoke in a very awkward way.

"This isn't a "harem"... We just have some... Well the situation is complicated, but Nora agreed to help us because she is really close to Naruto... and now me I guess?" Blake said slowly, unsure of what she could trust Blake with.

"Well... So long as you're safe... But listen here Blake Belladonna-" Ruby started as she grabbed Blake by the front of her shirt, and Blake's eyes widened when Ruby pulled her towards her with a dark look to her eyes. The innocent girl was still very innocent, but she was not about to let this go on without giving Blake a piece of her mind.

"Ruby?" Blake questioned, and Ruby pulled her closer.

"My little bro has had a hard life Blake Belladonna. He gets his heart broken all the time, and he already has more scars on his body and heart than I can count. I love my brother Blake Belladonna... So let me make something very, very clear to you. I am not obsessive or overprotective like my Dad or Yang... I don't want to see Naruto get hurt again. If you hurt him I will know. I will find you, no matter where you run to... I will find you Blake Belladonna. I will invent a weapon solely designed for making you suffer... your skin will be boiled off, your hair will be pulled out hair by hair, I will stick small needles in each and every pour in your body... I will make you feel the pain Naruto feels when he gets his heart broken... Do you understand me Blake Belladonna? Do you?" Ruby's voice became little more than a whisper by the time she was done talking with Blake, who was more pale than she had ever been.

Halfway through she had started to sweat, and she suddenly felt the urge to wet her shorts thanks to the horrying imagery that Ruby had instilled into her with her graffic details.

'Oh my god, this girl is awesome...' Nora thought with a giant grin on her face at the show of familial love that Ruby had.

She just thought _Yang_ was the deadly one!

"I asked you a question... Blake Belladonna. Do you understand what I told you? If you break his heart, you better pray that Yang gets to you first. Yang is my stupid big sister, but she will stop after she beats you up... I will make your suffering long... and only when Naruto's broken heart is mended will your suffering be stopped. I have lost my mother, and I had to watch as my brother got his heart broken so many times... I won't have it again _Blake Belladonna_." Ruby explained to Blake clear and simple.

Of course, she was bullshitting Blake.

She had no plans to do anything more than beat Blake up a little if she broke Naruto's heart, but nobody had inspired a fear of god into Blake yet when it came to Naruto. Taiyang had approved of Blake when she saved Naruto's life, as did Yang. Ruby had approved of it the second she heard about it, so nobody really gave Blake this speech before now.

"Understood..." Blake whimpered as Ruby let go of her, and was all smiles again.

She had been practicing her threatening face in the mirror.

"Good! I'm happy we are on the same page. Lets be good friends!" Ruby stated as she hugged Blake, who was still frozen in fear.

Ruby was scarier than Yang!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	50. Chapter 50 Accident at Beacon

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Sorry about not updating yesterday, was busy doing yard work and going to church.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I am really sorry about my siblings... but in there defense, you kind of threw up on them." Ruby apologized to the boy, who she learned was named Jaune Arc, while also defending Yang and Naruto's actions. Yeah, she understood that _might_ have overreacted, well more so in Yang's case since Naruto did need to wash vomit off his face and not shoes, but to put this sorry man in such a condition that he was just on the ground was rather... well upsetting.

Jaune had not only a black eye and bloody nose, but he was also going to be sitting funny for awhile.

Yang had literally kicked him in the ass, and extremely hard at that.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. Your sisters-" Jaune started, before a boot slammed into the side of his head.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Naruto is a boy... Was it the hair?" Ruby asked Jaune, while Naruto walked by Jaune, pushing him back to the ground as he picked up his boot. Naruto put it on, before he walked towards the assembly hall so that they could get the speech that would introduce them to Beacon officially.

"... I am so confused right now." Jaune said as Ruby helped him to his feet, and she looked over to Naruto.

She didn't really see how people could confuse him for a girl.

"Me too. Anyway, what brings you to Beacon? I want to be a huntress." Ruby stated proudly, though she didn't realize the fact that Jaune was going to Beacon meant pretty much the same thing.

"I just want to be a hero, like the guys who are smooth with the ladies, and save people." Jaune spoke, and he leaned over to Ruby with a flirty grin.

Ruby didn't react to the flirting like Jaune wanted.

"Really?" Ruby questioned, and Jaune pouted.

"What, my dad was a hero, saved my mom, and then years later had me... and my 7 sisters." Jaune stated, and Ruby winced at that number. That was a lot of sisters, she wondered how the hell he ever managed to get time in the bathroom. Fighting with Yang for bathroom rights alone was hell on her, but she couldn't imagine having 7 sisters to fight with.

That sounded rough.

"Well, you must really know a lot about girly stuff then." Ruby laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"... Sadly, I do." Jaune spoke under his breath. He knew far more about "girly" things than he would want to admit.

"I don't really understand women, and I'm a girl. Good on you Jaune. Patch women are pretty boyish after all. You will never find a more paid back woman, than a Patch Woman." Ruby told Jaune the saying of the men of Patch. Women from Patch didn't bother with bras, or acting girly, or even bothering to play with dolls or anything like that. They were tomboys, for the most part, who acted like womanly men.

Patch was an island village where women did the same work as men did, and because of that they never really had the chance to aquire the same tastes as normal women who lived in the safet of Vale, and had the chance to become girly.

"Patch sounds awesome... I heard about it actually. Patch is really old isn't it? One of the longest surviving villages outside of the kingdoms... right?" Jaune asked, if only for the reason because his father had told him stories about his trip to Patch. His mother was actually originally from Patch, before she married and moved away.

Then she had 8 children.

"Well... I don't really know the history. We get a lot of supplies from Vale that keeps us going. Do you know where the assembly hall is?" Ruby asked as they stopped walking, and Jaune looked around.

 _"Hahahahahahaha!_

Naruto laughing at her in her own head was something that Ruby could live without. Since he was listening in on her thoughts, he had realized she had no idea where she was going.

"I... was following you." Jaune said as he pointed at Ruby.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Naruto's laughing only increased.

'Maybe instead of laughing, give me directions. I know you can do just that, and we won't have to be lost. Why did you and Yang leave me!?' Ruby shouted at Naruto in her head when she realized that her siblings had left her behind.

 _"Nope."_

"Jerk... I think it might be, that way?" Ruby questioned as she pointed in a random direction, hoping that she was correct. She did have a 1 in 8 chance of being correct, considering there were only 8 possible directions to go in.

Those were nice odds.

 **-With Pyrrha-**

"Pyyyyyyyyyyyyrr-"

"Oh no, where is he coming from?" Pyrrha asked with wide eyes as she looked around for the source of the missle that was about to slam into her. For somebody that was literally screaming at the top of his lungs, he was extremely stealthy. She couldn't even see him, or tell which direction his voice was coming from.

"-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhh-"

Pyrrha looked above her, behind her, to all of the sides, trying to find which way he was coming from. Yet she couldn't see where he would be tackling her from, no matter where she looked. Pyrrha didn't notice when Naruto was launched over the top of a building in front of her as he continued to soar towards her, having launched himself like a missle. His arms were wide for a hug, and she didn't even see him coming towards her.

"Why me-GACK!?" Pyrrha shouted out when she was tackled into a hug that pushed her to the ground, and sent both her and Naruto rolling across the ground. Blake was running towards them, though she was a distance away from them. Pyrrha and Naruto continued to roll, until they entered the open doors of the assembly hall, and continued to slid across the ground, with Naruto on top of Pyrrha until they smacked into the stage.

Well, she found the assembly hall.

"-a. Hi." Naruto said as he greeted her, and she smiled at him with the most pained smile she could offer.

"Hello again, do you always have to greet me like a missle?" Pyrrha asked as she pushed Naruto's face out from between her breasts, and then just pushed him off of her. If he were anyone else but Naruto, she would have called him a pervert. His goal had been simply to tackle her though, not implant his face into her bossoms.

Blake reached them, and she pulled Naruto back to his feet, while Yang was snorting and holding back laughter nearby.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Nora was not holding back her laughter in the slightest.

"... Well, I'm always super happy to see you." Naruto told her with the most innocent tone of voice that those that knew him had heard.

He was always happy to see his best friend.

'Damnit, why must he be so lovable!?' Pyrrha thought, not even mad at Naruto anymore after thatr statement.

'Damnit, my little brother can't be this cute.' Yang thought as she palmed her face, while Blake simply wrapped her arms around Naruto and held onto him. His words were so adorable that she just had to hug him.

"Lesbians!"

Naruto took his boot off and threw it hard enough that he knocked out the person who said that.

"I am a boy. Anyone who calls me a girl WILL be getting their ass kicked. Try me." Naruto warned everyone with a look at the slightly scared, and one strange person was aroused, crowd. Naruto's glare was like staring death in the face, even Yang gave the slightest of shivers.

This reminded her of the fun old days when she used to- Yang stopped her line of thinking when she saw that Naruto was pointing a sword at her face.

"Why me?" Yang asked just as Ozpin and Glynda walked into the room and made their way towards the stage, and Ruby rushed into the room with a panic, her face covered in ashes for some reason.

"Come back here you little brat!"

"I didn't mean to blow you up!?" Ruby screamed out, and everyone saw as a girl covered in ashes stormed into the room and glared towards Ruby. The girl was pretty, long white hair that was tied up and pushed to the side. A nice petite body, and about the same general height as Ruby with her heels on. She wore a "combat" dress with a rather short skirt, and she had a scar over her left eye.

"Yang, those days will be forgotten." Naruto told Yang, who nodded her head.

'What days?' Blake asked, and Naruto sheathed his sword and pointed his fingers at Yang, and his own eyes. He was watching her carefully now.

'Sheesh... Don't all big sisters make their little brothers wear dresses?' Yang thought while sticking her tongue out.

"Save me Naruto, this girl wants to kill me!" Ruby exclaimed as she hid behind Naruto, and a white haired girl sure enough stormed towards Ruby with sword in hand.

"You are DAMN right I want to hurt you. You literally almost blew us off the side of the cliff, and destroyed most of my luggage!" The girl ranted at Ruby, who shrunk back behind Naruto, and Naruto opened his wallet.

"Okay... How much do I owe you for the luggage?" Naruto asked the girl, who coughed into her hand at the surprising statement.

"Hey! Why do you assume that it was my fault?" Ruby pouted as she looked at Naruto, who sighed and looked towards the white haired girl.

"Is it her fault, or did you have some part to play in this?" Naruto asked the girl, who turned a little red.

"Well, she knocked over my luggage, and spilled my dust... I was lecturing her on proper conduct, when she sneezed and blew us up." She spoke, and Naruto looked between them, before he sighed.

"How did you blow up her luggage Ruby?" Naruto asked his sister, and Ruby blushed.

"Well, when I blew us up the first time... she got really mad and started screaming at me, and she was shaking this vial of dust... and I kind of sneezed a second time... and this time I blew up _all_ of the dust." Ruby explained, and Naruto looked towards the white haired girl, before he looked towards Yang, Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha, with all of them showing that they were split on the issue.

Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm out. I'll pay you back for the dust, Ruby is pretty much broke... but I will only pay for half of it, since this was half your fault... No arguements." Naruto told the woman, who nodded her head.

It seemed like that was the best she was getting.

"Thank you. I am Weiss Schnee, and you are?" Weiss introduced herself politely, and Naruto pointed at himself.

"Naruto Rose. This is my sister Ruby Rose, she is stupid. That is my other sister Yang Xiao Long, also stupid. That is my girlfriend Blake Belladonna, she is smart. That is Pyrrha Nikos, my best friend and she is smart. That is Nora, I apologize in advance... for she is also stupid." Naruto introduced himself, and his small group to the girl. Everyone who was called stupid glared at Naruto, while those who were not simply nodded or waved (Pyrrha) to Weiss.

Weiss stared at Pyrrha with wide eyes, before she looked at Naruto, and she took out her scroll and opened it up.

She pulled up a picture of Summer Branwen's headshot that was used when he fought against Pyrrha.

"... You are S-!" Weiss started, before Naruto and Pyrrha grabbed onto Weiss and started to drag her away before she could reveal anything to anyone that wasn't in the know about that.

It was only the stupid people in Naruto's life (Yang, Nora, Taiyang) that didn't figure out her was Summer Branwen. Everyone else either knew (Ruby, Pyrrha, Qrow) or figured it out for themselves (Blake, she found his wig and contacts).

Just as Naruto and Pyrrha dragged Weiss physically out of the room, Ozpin got to the stage and prepared for his speech.

Naruto trusted his sisters to tell him if anything important happened.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Without Blake to stop Weiss and Ruby, she ranted at Ruby, the two argued, and Ruby blew them up a second time, but this time caused more damage.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

-Omake- (The Misadventures of Jaune Part One)

"Help... I'm stuck... please?" Jaune begged the nearest person to help him down from the tree that Ruby had blown him into. He was hanging upside down at the moment, unsure of how to get down other than to fall down.

*Rip*

Jaune's pants ripped, and they fell off of his body as he hit the ground, his bunny underwear showing for the world to see.

Velvet Scarlatina was walking by at the wrong time when she saw Jaune's ass sticking in the air with a cute little bunny on it. Her eyes widened, before she looked around, and she took out her camera. She pointed it at Jaune's underwear, took a picture of it, before she giggled to herself and skipped off towards the dorms.

Coco was going to love to see this hilarius picture of a boy who had pantsed himself falling out of a tree.

"Ow... my pride..."

-Omake End-  
Note: I'm not bashing Jaune, even in canon he is extremely unlucky, and I find that funny.


	51. Chapter 51 Blake Messes Up Words

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Unisex locker room?' Naruto thought as he put his stuff in his locker, and prepared to change into his pajamas. As it would turn out, there were no seperated locker rooms. Considering the fact everyone was a legal adult, other than him and Ruby, they were expected to be mature enough to change together. Technically, anyone who wasn't comfortable with it would usually go change in one of the bathrooms, which were seperated by sex in most cases.

Naruto didn't like people staring at him though.

His scars were attracting a lot of attention, they same happened in the shower room sadly, where the guys had trouble looking at his face, and then seeing the scars he had on his chest. Naruto was already almost finished changing, he was in the middle of putting on a pajama shirt to cover up the scars.

"This is rather off putting, being forced to change together. Some of us like privacy." Pyrrha next to Naruto said, they had lockers literally next to each other.

The others were somewhere around.

"I'm more concerned about the Unisex Bathroom, and the kind of people that use it." Naruto said, seeing as their was a gender neutral showering room where BOTH male and female could shower together.

"Well, I know the girl's showers has seperated stalls to shower in. Is it the same for the guys?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, seeing as she had been in the shower not long ago herself. The girls got to shower seperate from each other, but at the same time their faces and chests were pretty much visible anyway. They didn't get much privacy, but they got some.

Naruto gave Pyrrha a look.

"We got _nothing_. Am I really feminine looking?" Naruto asked Pyrrha, seeing as several guys had stared at him, mostly his face, in the shower, and the lines of his body.

Then they paled when they saw what he was packing downstairs.

"Well... You do have a rather... you have your mother's face, and her hair... and her eyes... and with your lean frame..." Pyrrha said, before Naruto rolled his eyes. He had masculine muscles, but they were only really visible when he was naked. Yes, he wore skin tight clothes, but they only really showed the shape of his body, not the true muscle tone.

Pyrrha only knew what his mother looked like thanks to a picture Naruto showed her once.

"I think you look handsome. If you are feminine, it is only because you had to play the part of "Mom" for like 10 years." Yang said as she walked up behind Naruto, and gave him a slap on the ass (in a completely neutral way). She did think he was handsome, she wasn't blind or anything. She had zero sexual attraction to her brother, but she could admit that he was a very good looking person, and if they weren't brother and sister (she did NOT approve of incest) that she might actually date him.

Girls _digged_ the feminine/masculine guy look.

"Yeah, your home cooking got us through some tough times. Sorry if we made you girly." Ruby spoke as she came onto the scene as well, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Girly? One, never call me that again, I will punch you. Two, it is because you guys and dad _suck_ at cooking that I had to learn. We couldn't depend on fast food and Uncle Qrow for that, not after the time he poured booze in the turkey when he was drunk." Naruto spoke with a frown. He had been his families "Stay at home Mom" for several years, and it made him what he was. He was responsible thanks to the fact he was forced to grow up, he worried over his family, and took care of them in general.

It was part of the reason he moved out, because if he continued that life he would never be able to function without taking care of them, and they wouldn't be able to function without him.

"Why do you hate being called girly so much?" Pyrrha asked as she finished changing into her own pajamas.

What? She and Naruto changed in front of each other at tournaments, and got went to spas together where they only wore a flimsy towel to cover their nude bodies.

"Uh, I am a boy. That is enough reason to not like being called girly. Feminine is one thing, but girly is a different thing. I like motorcycles, sports, video games, fighting, and a lot of manly things... I just also happen to like cooking and cleaning is all." Naruto defended himself, and Yang snorted.

"You also like shopping, spas, and you almost never make sex jokes." Yang argued against Naruto, who gave her a betrayed look.

"Okay, _you_ try going to a spa and not enjoying it. Lots of guys like shopping, and I think you know the reason I don't really make sex jokes." Naruto pointed out, and Yang winced at the reminder. Okay, so he had a good reason for that last one for sure, one that she couldn't refute.

"I believe you are perfect the way you are." Blake spoke as she came with book in hand, about to grab Naruto's hand and pull him away from the small group.

She already had two sleeping bags put together.

This might be their last night together if they were on seperate teams, as much as she hoped that wasn't true she knew there was a high chance of it happening. Naruto passed by Weiss, and she smiled and nodded at him. In her hands was a small notebook that had _Summer Branwen_ on it, Naruto's signature. For her silence, he had given her an autograph of his. Since only a few people got those, unlike Pyrrha who was always being asked to sign things whenever she went places (Naruto rarely went out as Summer) his signature was worth close to 10,000 lien from a hard core fan.

Naruto's hand was grabbed by Ruby, and he started to get pulled towards the place that she and Yang were going to sleep.

He was grabbed again by Blake, with his arms being pulled in seperate directions. Yang grabbed onto the same arm was Ruby, and Nora held onto the same arm as Blake.

"Blake gets him. They are dating." Nora argued in favor of Blake having Naruto.

"We are his sisters." Ruby argued back, with Nora and Ruby preparing to butt heads over this.

"We sleep together." Blake stated, since even though he was their brother, he was also her territory. She didn't want to make it sound like she owned him, but they were dating. She was his, and he was hers.

"So did we." Yang reminded Blake, since she had shared a bed with both of her siblings many times before now.

"Not like I do..." Blake said and then she realized what she had said in front of Yang, who had froze in place when she heard that. Her skin paled more than before, and Blake started to think as much as possible to try and think of a way out of this. She had just admitted to Yang that she fucked her brother.

Things were not looking good for her.

"Yang?" Ruby asked as she looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow, who shook her head and gave Blake a very strange mix between a glare and a surprised look.

Did she just hear that right?

"Blake, I am _very_ sure you didn't just say what I think you said. Because that would imply that you, and my beloved little brother, had sex before you got married." Yang threatened Blake very subtly, and Nora was about to open her mouth to help Blake, before Blake smiled at Yang.

She was already intimidated by Raven, she wasn't going to back down from this.

Blake looked into those red eyes and changed her mind.

"I just said I sleep with him differently than you two. We cuddle and whisper sweet nothings, nothing more than that. You don't whisper in his ear, right?" Blake asked, trying to avoid the question completely.

"Blake."

"I whisper goodnight that him." Ruby stated proudly and she pulled harder on Naruto's arm with Blake, and Nora simply let go. She realized that no matter how hard she pulled on the arm, that they weren't going to be winning Naruto.

"Blake."

"... That is weird, siblings don't really whisper in each other's ears like that." Blake said with a slightly disturbed look on her face.

Sure, Naruto and Ruby shared a bed for the longest time because they were twins, and threw fits as babies when they were seperated (a trait that Taiyang never corrected, and grew into a bad habit), but whispering in each other's ears? Too much for her.

"Blake."

"That isn't as weird as the 10 Photo albums Yang has of us." Ruby said as she pointed with one hand to Yang, who looked put on the spot.

She didn't know Ruby knew about those.

"It isn't 10... it is only 5..." Yang corrected Ruby, knowing that she was barely making herself look better.

"Blake."

"What Nora?" Blake asked in irritation, and Nora pointed at what they were all holding onto. Naruto was long gone, instead of him, they were all holding onto a giant pillow with arms sewn into it. Everyone stared at it, and saw a note pinned to it from Naruto. For one, they had no idea when Naruto had even had the time to switch himself out with this fake, and two... where did he get the stuff to right down the note with?

 _I'm not dealing with BS. I'm going to sleep next to Pyrrha, because she at least didn't nearly start a fight._  
 _PS - Get some sleep, the test tomorrow is going to be different than what they did last year.a_  
 _PSS - Love you Ruby, Yang_  
 _PSSS - Love you too Blake_  
 _PSSSS - Yes, I also love you Nora, as a friend_

"How did he know what I was going to ask?" Nora asked as she looked at the last part addressed to her, as if he knew that she was going to question his small letter.

"Pyrrha? Well, that isn't so bad." Blake muttered to herself as she laid down, knowing that Pyrrha was respectful of the fact Naruto was in a relationship. Pyrrha had _obvious_ attraction to Naruto, but Pyrrha was a good person, she would never try and make Naruto cheat on her.

She also had a lot of faith in Naruto's faithfullness.

"I prefer her to you... I got my eye on you. Don't sully what remains of my brother's purity." Yang said, and Ruby gave Blake a look that sent shivers down her spine.

The middle sister was terrying to her.

"Where do I sleep?" Nora asked as she looked around, and Blake grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down onto the sleeping back.

She still wanted somebody to cuddle with.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I am going to extend the Intitiation into a full arc.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

-Omake- The Misadventures of Jaune Part 2

"Phew, at least a shower will help me feel better." Jaune said as he scrubbed the rocks and ash off of his body, thanks to Ruby's explosive episode he had been sent flying into a tree, and then he had met with a painful landing on the ground. He had to bring new pants after that, he didn't know what to make of it other than ouch.

"A girl!"

Jaune's head twisted to where everyone was, and he looked towards the other end of the shower to see a shorter person with semi-long blond and red hair, a slightly feminine frame, a _great ass_ in Jaune's humble opinion. A nice body line, and most of all, the scars on the back showed that she was a strong warrior. Jaune slicked his hair back with shampoo, before he rushed towards the other end of the shower, forgetting that he was naked, and he stopped in front of the girl.

"Hello beautiful, what is a delicate flower like you..." Jaune stopped when he paled when he saw the front. It was easy to mistake this _very familiar_ face as female from behind, but after seeing the scars on the front, the muscle tone shape to him, and some very familiar bangs, as well as knowing a very familiar object hanging from his crotch.

Of course it was familiar, Jaune had one himself. A penis that is.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he continued to wash his hair, not paying attention to the others around him. Jaune backed away slowly covering his crotch, with a pale face. Jaune whimpered a little, because he had to admit his loss to Naruto, a younger boy, in this area of importance to men. Naruto turned around, eyes closed. "Did somebody call me?" Naruto asked, answering to the "flower" since that was the only thing he heard.

The men all covered their crotches for 1 of 2 reasons. 1, they were smaller than Naruto (who was decently sized, but younger than they were) or reason 2... they had all gotten a boner because of a fellow man.

"I learned something new about myself!"

Jaune slipped on soap, and with horrified eyes he fell towards Naruto, who opened an eye and saw Jaune falling towards him, with his lips still puckered in shame for having lost to Naruto. Naruto's eye widened, and he balled up his fist, before he slammed it into Jaune's face hard enough to send him skidding across the soapy floor.

"Damnit! I'm not a girl, and I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend." Naruto shouted out as Jaune slammed again a wall, while Naruto stormed out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

When Naruto slammed the door shut, soap fell off it's holder and hit Jaune square in the nuts.

"AH!? Why!?"

-Omake End-


	52. Chapter 52 Jaune Believes He Can Fly

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Total badass look going.' Naruto thought as he finished getting dressed, wrapping his scarf around his lower face. With half of his face covered, and his tighter shirt showing his _male_ muscle tone it would not only be much harder for people to mistake him as a girl, but it would give him a badass look as he held his scythe, scarf flowing in the wind. As much as he didn't care what people thought, he really did enjoy looking like a badass.

It was in his top five favorite things to do.

Eating ramen, hanging with his family, fighting Pyrrha, being badass, and reading were some of his favorite things to do.

"Oh, going for you tournament garb?" Pyrrha asked with a smile, at the moment Naruto looked more like her rival than her friend.

Put a black wig and red contacts on him, and he would reveal his identity as Summer Branwen.

"I'm not going to hold back. Last night I had a dream... you were killed by a dragon." Naruto informed Pyrrha bluntly, and she was shocked for a moment. It took her a moment to register the fact that Naruto had taken a dream about her being killed by a dragon seriously. She smiled after a moment.

Dreams were silly things.

"Oh, and how did I "die" to this dragon? Not trying to mess with my mind are you?" Pyrrha teased Naruto as she nudged his shoulder playfully.

She was no longer playful when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes.

"... I've been having nightmares lately. They usually involve this guy I fought last week... he was robbing a dust store. Though, maybe because we slept next to each other last night it changed... I saw a big, white, dragon grimm... It appeared out of nowhere, and we fought it... and you died." Naruto told Pyrrha, and she could see that he wasn't joking. He wasn't trying to fake her out, or mess with her kind in a friendly way before the test. This wasn't rival banter trying to get under her skin.

This was a real warning.

"Do you believe in destiny Naruto?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, who looked at her for a moment.

"... I don't. We control our destiny. The choices we make-" Naruto stopped talking seriously and he put a goofy smile on his face when he saw that his siblings were getting nearer to them. Pyrrha put a smile on her face as well, and Blake rushed over to Naruto, having come from behind Yang and Ruby. She grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled at him.

She was sad she didn't get to cuddle with him.

"So how did you sleep tiger?" Yang asked as she playfully punched Naruto in the chest, and he smirked at him.

"Better than you ever could Bed-Wetter." Naruto mocked his sister, while Pyrrha wondered how Naruto could so easily switch between goofy and serious at the drop of a hat. It was impressive, but she had a lot to think about.

"Well, I will meet you all at the cliff." Pyrrha said as she started to turn around, only for her to bump into somebody and accidently push them into a locker. She tripped, in a moment of clumsiness, and she slammed the locker door closed with her body. The boy, Jaune, that she pushed into the locker shouted out in shock. "Oh, sorry stranger, I didn't mean to-" Pyrrha said as she pushed off of the locker.

Her hand touched the key-pad and hit some digits on it, inputing a code into it.

*FFFFFSSSSSSH*

The rocket powered locker shot up into the air, the ceiling above it opening up as Jaune and Pyrrha's locker were both launched into the unknown. Everyone paused and looked at what had just happened with both amazement and horror in their eyes.

"... Holy cinnamon toast crunch batman, I think you killed that boy." Yang could not help herself but make a joke about the entire situation.

Seriously though, Yang was like 80% sure that boy was going to die.

"Jaune!?" Ruby called out to her newest friend at Beacon, and she could see the rocket propelled locker from outside of the window. She snorted, and tried not to laugh at the situation.

"Oh come ooooooooon!"

'I have no words that can possibly describe the pure coincidence of what just happened. I am completely and utterly baffled, without the ability to form the appropriate words to summarize my thoughts on the amazing series of events that lead to Jaune's current state of being.' Blake thought a complex series of words that completely contradicted the fact that she couldn't think up words to say. She could think up the words, she just believed it better to not say what she was thinking up.

"Daaaaaamn, that is awesome." Naruto said with a whistle as he looked at Jaune zoom off into the distance.

Impressive, Jaune would be the first one to the cliffs if he survived.

"I want to try that now. Pyrrha, what combo did you push to send Jaune to the cliffs. We have _got_ to try this." Ruby gushed as she looked at her own locker. She couldn't wait to try that herself, heck, she would make it cooler by riding on top of the locker like a total badass. Then she would be able to brag about surfing on a rocket locker.

Of course, she would never actually do it at school, she didn't want the attention on herself in that sort of way.

"I am ready and willing." Yang saluted from inside of a locker, ready to be launched next. Pyrrha looked at Naruto, who shook his heath.

"Yang, out of the locker. As totally awesome as that would be, Pyrrha doesn't know what code she hit. She might send you to Atlas for all we know." Naruto informed Yang, who pouted and stepped out of the locker.

"Actually, the amount of power it would take to get from here to Atlas would be far too much for one of these rocket lockers to hold within it. It would take a rocket locker six times this ones size to achieve that feat." Weiss spoke as she interupted them, and pushed herself in between both Naruto and Pyrrha. She had a smile on her face, knowing a secret not many were privy to.

Naruto sent her a look.

"Yeah... that." Naruto deflated as Weiss ruined his cool moment of brotherly help with her cold hard facts.

Way to ruin his good brother moment.

"So, I was thinking that you, I, and of course Pyrrha, would form a team together. With my brains, and the fighting ability you two have, we could make an unstoppable team." Weiss offered partnership to both Pyrrha and Naruto right off the back.

"... I don't care who I team up with." Naruto mentioned, and he was wondering where the hell was Nora.

Shit, what was she getting into?

"The same, as my mother says, the chips will fall where they may. Of course, I am surprised you are not gunning for your girlfriend." Pyrrha pointed out to Naruto, and Naruto laughed nervously. Blake nodded her head.

"We are dating, which we agreed wouldn't be professional. I would have trouble not flirting with him on a mission, or just in general. It would be best for us to split up in this." Blake mentioned with a wince. Yeah, she didn't _want_ to be on seperate teams, but she understood that it would be best for both of them if they didn't have the constant, reminding that they were in the same room, but couldn't do _anything_ without ruining their relationships with their other teammates as well.

Unless that teammate was Nora, who they already had sex with before, and would most likely not care if they had it in front of her again, or even included her again.

Seriously though, where was Nora?

"Nora? Where are you Nora, No-AH!?" Naruto shouted in confusion when Nora came down from the ceiling like an animal attacking, and landed on top of Naruto's shoulders. She was grinning wildly as she held Naruto's hands above his head.

"Hi-ho! Now run towards the sunset!" Nora called out as she pointed toward a random direction, and Naruto sweat dropped.

She realized she was on his shoulder's backwards right?

"Nora... your crotch is... kind of in his face." Ruby awkwardly explained to Nora, seeing as Naruto was getting a face full of her panties, and her general, soft, womanly parts down below. Nora blinked, before she pat Naruto on the head and twisted around so that she was sitting on his shoulders the right away.

"This guy has sisters, and he told me he always did the laundry... nothing Big-Momma-Bro hasn't seen before right?" Nora mockingly asked Naruto, and Naruto flipped her off his shoulders and onto the ground.

'In retrospect, she should have seen that coming.' Pyrrha thought, while Weiss was just put off by the entire show of insanity that was Nora.

 **-Another Location-**

"Thank you for giving me this chance Grand Elder." Raven spoke as she took a knee in front of an elderly man. She had her mask off, and her sword placed neatly on the ground in front of her. She was seeking information that would be important to her search for information about the Seventh Hokage on the "Legend Stone".

She was in a hidden village, one that was located at the heart of one of the least explored continents in the world, one that didn't even have a name.

"Why do you wish to know of this tale?" The elder asked Raven, who looked into his eyes with her own red ones.

"... I am not able to tell you that information, not unless this lead proves what I think is correct." Raven informed the man. He nodded his head, he wouldn't go any further into it. The story he was about to tell her was no village secret. The scroll itself was closely guarded, but that was because it was an ancient relic. It was worth a lot, and something their village had kept in their possession for so long now.

At first it had been passed down from father to child, and so on, until the family guarding it had formed the village nearly 40 years ago.

The Elder moved to the side, and he showed that behind him was a pillow with an old fashion scroll on it. Something clearly ancient, the paper was torn in places visibly, and it was written in a language that Raven couldn't read. When the elder opened it, she was able to see that the inside was the same language, with artwork drawn into it.

"There is a chain that began from creation, and continued through the Otsutsuki, never ceasing. People became shinobi, and created clans and villages. Ever during peaceful interludes..." The old man spoke, and Raven saw pictures of a woman next to a tree, and floating in the air. There was a man standing in front of a piece with a ringed eye, and he bore the same symbol on his back. "... the flames of war never died out, but grew even stronger... along with hatred." The Elder spoke to her, and she twitched at the mention of flames of war growing stronger.

That didn't sound too pleasant, she may prefer a life of darkness, but she didn't want a war either, even if it was to thin out the weak.

'So... hatred was always there. First these Shinobi, and now Faunus and Humans...' Raven thought seriously.

It didn't seem that Faunus existed during this time period though.

"And so, _those two_ continued to face each other, fighting on and on." The Elder said as hge showed a picture of two men facing off against each other, or rather Raven peeked at the picture.

"Those two?" Raven asked the man with a raised eyebrow.

"However... a single ninja... was able to sever that chain and cultivate a new future." The Elder interupted her, and Raven looked to see an old painting of a young teenager. His back was to the scroll, but she could recognize something about him that struck a cord in her memory.

 _A image of Naruto smiling at her appeared in her mind_.

"He created best friends, followed them, challenged them, and connected them. His will... gradually came to encompass all shinobi, the world, and all its hatred..." The Elder spoke deeply, and Raven was paying rapt attention. She had trouble believing that a single person was capable of inspiring the end of hatred itself, in his life, even more so a teenager. "Until it came to reveal a new path." The Elder said to her, and he showed her the front of the scroll as he closed it.

"What does that mean?" Raven asked him seriously, she understood many languages, but not this one.

No, she _understood_ a few words out of it, but it was from a language that had many different renditions to it's own language. It was a changing language, one that changed as time went on, making it harder for one to understand.

"The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki... The Tale of the Seventh Hokage, who stopped a war torn world and taught about love. The man who will reincarnate endlessly through his bloodline... though his bloodline has died in the male line." The man spoke with sadness, and Raven narrowed her eyes.

Died through the male line?

"You mean, the Uzumaki name itself is dead... but he still has descendents? What name do they go by now?" Raven asked the man, since he _had_ to know what their name was now.

"Xiao Long."

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	53. Chapter 53 Falling with NO Style

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'This does not look very safe.' Jaune thought as he bandaged his head up, standing on a square platform overlooking a cliff. He had suffered a _minor_ head injury, thank god the rockers were very padded on the inside with a way to slow down before hitting the ground, or he would be dead.

Then again, by the time he had woke up, everyone else had already arrived.

"Now, thanks to the... quality of several of the applicants to Beacon this year, the Initiation Test has been upped in difficulty to fit those applicants." Ozpin started off, and he sent a glance towards Naruto, Pyrrha, and he even sent a smaller glance towards Ruby and her own silver eyes.

Ozpin would prefer it if he could get those three all on the same team, but if it didn't happen he would be fine with it.

"Across the Emerald Forest are over 20 'Camp Grounds' that will serve as your territory. Your objective will be to find one such ground, and defend it from Grimm for 3 days." Glynda informed the students ahead of time, since Ozpin was going to get to that later on as he sent them flying. She didn't know why he was doing this test, but she had to take a guess that Qrow had something to do with the idea for this test.

This type of test hadn't been used since Qrow had attended Beacon.

"Each Camp Grounds will have a Relic, a Tent, and a Camp Fire. Your Camp Ground will be your "Kingdom" and for 3 days you will have to defend your kingdom from Grimm attacks." Ozpin informed them all. As Huntresses and Huntsmen in training, they were the defenders of the world. They couldn't always expect it to be easy for them, they would sometimes have little rest, and have a constant fear of grimm attack.

What grimm lacked in power, when compared to a hunter, they made up for with raw numbers and tenacity.

'Wow, this is going to be rough. Never been camping before.' Naruto thought to himself, with a slightly excited grin. He had never been camping, so this would be a new experience for him to say the least.

"You and your partner will be expected to bring your relic back, in one piece, to the cliffs at the end of the three days. If your relic is broken, you fail. If you camp grounds is destroyed, but the relic is safe, you pass. If your relic is destroyed, but the camp grounds are safe, you fail. If your camp grounds are destroyed, you will be expected to find new grounds." Ozpin told them, and several students gulped visibly at that. That sounded like they would have to constantly be alert, defending such a small area from who knows what.

'He is pitting people against each other.' Blake thought as she looked around at some of the people who could visibly be seen looking at other students, getting ready to sabotage them.

"If you _die_ you fail. You signed up for Beacon, a school that trains the defenders of this world. We will not coddle you here. If you drop your guard, you will die. I hope that doesn't happen." Ozpin told them all, and some people looked even more nervous at the mention of death being very possible.

'Well, huntsmen die in the field all the time... Wait, partner?' Ruby thought as she paled, seeing as she hadn't registered the partner situation yet.

"All that being said, your partner will be somebody that I hope you can survive time with. They will be watching your back for the next three days, and the next four years at Beacon. So I hope you can get along with them." Ozpin lectured everyone, and Ruby started to sink lower into herself.

'Ouch, sorry sis.' Naruto thought to Ruby with a wince.

She was socially inept.

'Aaaaaaah.' Ruby honestly felt like crying at her bad luck at needing a partner, but the good news, at least she had a good chance of being partnered with her siblings. There were two of them in the forest with her, if she played her cards right, she could get one of them as her teammate.

'Damn, hope I get somebody good.' Yang thought as she cracked her neck, knowing their was nothing she could do about it, even if she freaked out.

'Sadly, I think it would be best if I found Yang... she is a much better choice than anyone else for me right now.' Blake thought as she looked at her options. She had a somewhat friendly, somewhat unfriendly relationship with Yang at the moment. Ruby scared the living fuck out of her, Nora was... Nora... and she was kind of annoyed with Pyrrha for personal reasons. She and Naruto also had an agreement to not team up for this, since they were dating.

She didn't _hate_ Pyrrha, she just really found herself annoyed by her.

'... The cute girl with white hair would be nice.' Jaune thought as he looked towards Weiss, who noticed his look and looked towards Naruto with a dreamy sigh of her own.

'So much potential as a partner. He is already strong, well known, and he is younger than me so I have age superiority and can pull rank.' Weiss thought as she stared at Naruto, who shivered when he felt a foul went blow over him.

Somebody was thinking unpleasant, for him, things about him.

"Of course, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner." Ozpin informed everyone, and everyone had varying reactions to that.

Most people didn't care.

Ruby cared, she cared a lot as she was shattered.

'My hopes and dreams have been shattered.' Ruby thought as she fell to her knees.

'HAHAHAHAHA!'

'Stop laughing in my brain!' Ruby shouted at Naruto in her thoughts as she jumped up to her feet, and Naruto stopped laughing when he saw the first person get _launched_ off of the cliff and down into the Emerald Forest.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked under his breath, and Ozpin looked at his scroll.

"We will be monitering you, but if you find yourself in a dangerous situation, we won't be able to reach you in time to help you. Make friends, fight with them, and think up a landing strategy." Ozpin mentioned the last part quickly, something a few people took notice of when more people were launched off of the cliff. Jaune didn't notice that though, while Naruto made sure that he had a landing strategy planned.

'Make friends... landing strategy? Oh, I get it. Funny.' Pyrrha thought as she was launched through the air and towards the forest.

"... I understand the first two, but what is up with the landing strategy?" Jaune asked with his hand raised, and several more people were launched.

"It is exactly as I stated. A strategy you use to land." Ozpin spoke, and he smiled a little when he saw that Jaune was still confused. He wasn't noticing the other people being launched into the forest next to him. Half of the people had already been launched, and Yang went next with his arms crossed in front of her chest.

This was going to be easy, she would smash through some trees and soften her landing that way.

"Meet you at the bottom." Yang told Ruby and Naruto as she was launched, and Blake was silently launched after her. Naruto waved them off, even as Ruby was launched after them. Naruto smirked as he summoned forth his Semblence. They formed hands and flattened out to make the shape of "wings" for him.

When he was launched, he started to glide across the forest with full control over how and where he landed.

"Yeah, I get that... but that is a long drop. We going to take a Bullhead or something? Is that what you meant... please tell me you meant that." Jaune almost begged, he had enough of being thrown through the air. He had that happen once to him today, and nearly died thanks to it.

He didn't need it a second time.

Ozpin signalled to Glynda to hold off on sending Jaune through the air, and she raised an eyebrow but went with it.

'What are you planning?' Glynda thought when she saw that Ozpin seemed almost playful with his face. Like he was privy to a joke he hadn't told her.

"You won't be falling, what you will be doing will be going by a different name." Ozpin told Jaune, who looked hopeful.

"Really? So that was just my imagination, seeing the others going flying. Thank god... I think my head wound is making me see things." Jaune stated the lesser of the two evils, before he realized what he had just said. "... I think I might have hurt my head badly." Jaune said as he rubbed his temples.

"Yes, I believe you did, but you have more important things to do. Like screaming, screaming is a good thing to do." Ozpin informed Jaune, and Glynda saw Ozpin give her a slight of hand as a signal. Jaune was just confused at what Ozpin meant, not sure what to make of it.

"ScreaAAAAAAAAAAH!? Oh come OOOOOOOON!?" Jaune screamed as he was launched through the air. He as flailing around wildly, while Glynda looked at Ozpin with narrowed eyes for a brief moment.

"That was messed up, even by your standard." Gynda stated, since this wasn't even the first time that Ozpin had done this to somebody.

'I wonder, will he be a failure like his mother, or a success like his father?' Ozpin thought as he watched Jaune flying. The boy's mother had been a drop out of Beacon, couldn't even make it a full year into the program before she was kicked out. She had her heart in the right place, but she couldn't fight. She also couldn't even come up with the most basic of battle plans, she was a walking disaster.

Always getting picked on, and tripping over her own two feet.

Or, would the boy be like his father, who was horrible on the field of battle, but he was an amazing strategist who could come up with amazing plans on the fly. Somebody who lacked the ability to fight on his own, but worked extremely well with a team, leading them to success. Heck, would the boy be like his grandfather, who was actually a great warrior in his own right, not the best, but very good.

Only time would tell what kind of potential that Jaune Arc had.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	54. Chapter 54 Hi Again

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Trees incoming. Use my Semblence to steady my shield arm.' Pyrrha thought as she held her shield in front of her. She kept perfect posture, not once breaking her form. She smashed through several trees, with each tree slowing her down greatly. She used her Semblence to prevent her from dislocating her arm, she was strong but not even she could fall out of the sky, and smash through trees with a single arm and _not_ suffer from it. She had a trick up her sleeve for these kinds of things.

She rolled onto a tree branch and started to watch as other students fell out of the air and landed on the ground.

Yang tanked a landing against trees in the distance, and Pyrrha was jealous of her aura reserves if was capable of tanking that. Pyrrha knew she couldn't just tank it, she had to use her tricks to make herself seem like a tank.

Yang landed close to a mile away from her.

Ruby fell out of the air east of Yang, but also south of Pyrrha. Pyrrha took out her sniper rifle and watched as Ruby used her scythe to slow her descent by firing off a few rounds, the recoil helping to slow her down enough to land safely.

Where she landed, it was about... 2 miles away from where Pyrrha currently was.

Blake used her Shadows to jump on their backs, and slow her own fall. She went the furthest in the ground, just like Yang. Her method of falling meant that her distance was greater, while Ruby's method meant she would travel less distance from the cliff. Blake landed only half a mile away from where Yang landed where she landed.

Weiss used her glyphs to "bounce" towards the ground safely, only a mile away from where Ruby had landed.

Good for them, they were good for each other.

Nora was... where the hell had Nora landed? Pyrrha couldn't see even a little bit of orange falling. That meant Nora might have landed before Pyrrha could track her down. Pyrrha blinked and started to look for Nora a little with her scope, but gave up. She was more concerned about finding her prefered partner, though she was truly fine with anyone, she too had somebody she would rather work with.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

That was Jaune, passing by in the distance, falling like a man about to die. Pyrrha smiled a little, but became serious when she looked at Jaune, and where he was about to land. She did all of the calculations in her head as she turned her rifle into a spear. She raised her thumb up, knowing that Jaune didn't seem to be capable of landing on his own. She used her Semblence to increase how accurate her throw was, as well as increase speed she threw it with.

*Twang*

"Sorry!" Pyrrha shouted out to Jaune, and she heard a very muffled "thanks" her way. She looked around and tried to locate where Naruto was.

Had he already landed?

That didn't make sense, Pyrrha had been launched far before him, he was second to last to be launched. Pyrrha weight more than Ruby did, so of course she would gain momentum faster, and her more aerodynamic clothing allowed her to fall faster. Naruto... was flying through the air like a bird.

"That is cheating, he can literally chose any partner he wants to have." Pyrrha pointed out with a twitching eyebrow.

That little fucker could fly.

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky~!"

That little fucker was _singing_ and flying... and his voice was damn beautiful. Pyrrha aimed at Naruto and she reared her shield arm back. She waited for Naruto to turn, and she closed an eye so that she could aim better. She didn't have her scope to aim with this time, but she had a very clear target.

"Naaaaaaaa!" Pyrrha screamed out, and in the sky Naruto started to look around for the source of the scream. Pyrrha was hiding herself in the leaves of the tree she was in, and she smiled widely as she screamed.

Payback was a bitch.

'No... no no no.' Naruto thought as he looked up into the sky, trying to find the source of what was usually his thing.

Pyrrha couldn't fly could she?

"Ruuuuuuuu!" Pyrrha shouted as she threw her shield at Naruto, increasing the speed as fast as she could do it. It spun and flew like a frisbee in the air at Naruto. Naruto was looking around, trying to find the source of it. "TO!" Pyrrha finished off right when the shield smashed into Naruto's face, and his Semblence deactivated.

She held out her hand, and her shield (and spear that was nailing Jaune to a tree) zoomed back towards her hands.

She jumped into the spot where Naruto was going to land, and instead of letting him hit the ground, as much as she wanted to do that as revenge (he had aura, he could take it) she jumped up and caught him. She slammed back down on her feet and scoot back a little, holding Naruto in her arms tight enough that he didn't fall out.

When they stopped, Naruto opened his eyes and grinned at Pyrrha, and she grinned back at him.

"Hi." Pyrrha told Naruto mockingly, and he pushed himself out of her arms with a smile on his face.

"Ha ha, I see what you did there. You did my thing that I do when I say hi to you. I'll make sure to get you good next time." Naruto warned her, and she nodded her head with a roll of her eyes. She would remember that for sure, seeing as Naruto didn't make idle threats.

The two grinned at each other, Pyrrha's spear turning sword, and Naruto's sword unsheathed. They crossed blades with each other.

"Partners?" Pyrrha asked him, and he nodded to her.

"Damn straight. Don't slow me down Pyrrha, I don't want to have to carry you." Naruto joked with her, and she looked down at him with a wink.

"I worry about you slowing me down with those short legs." Pyrrha said, and she paused for a moment.

She realized she fucked up moments later.

Naruto sucker punched her in the gut, her _exposed_ gut hard enough to put her on her knees. She was grunting and catching her breath after that one. Naruto was storming off, and she was laughing slightly under her breath.

He was very self-conscious about his height.

"Suck a dick Pyrrha!" Naruto yelled at her with crossed arms as he walked away, and she wiped a tear out of her eye from laughing. She dusted her knees off and started to walk after him.

"Language, what would your sisters say if they heard that language?" Pyrrha teased Naruto as she nudged him. Naruto was leading the way to a campsite, since he had gotten a good long look at the layout of the Emerald Forest while he was flying.

Sadly, he couldn't "flap his arms" and fly, his flying was more gliding than true flying at the moment, so he couldn't go back into the air without preparation.

"Eat a bag of dicks." Naruto told her, and he gave her a small bag.

Her jaw dropped.

'He just gave me a _literal_ bag of penis shaped dummy candies. Why did he even have these?' Pyrrha asked herself as she looked at the candy, and she didn't know how to respond to that. He told her to eat a bag of dicks, and then proceeded to _give_ her a bag of dicks to eat. Now he was looking at her with a very expectant look.

He was expecting her to eat those dicks.

"Well?" Naruto asked her, and she looked at him.

"Why do you have a bag of... penises?" Pyrrha asked him, and Naruto pulled a dick shaped popcicle out of his back pocket and showed it to her.

" _Yang_ is my sister. She buys this stuff on a regular basis, she draws dick doodles, and she has an intricate collection of dildos? I always carry a Dick-cicle and Bag of Dicks incase she exploded on somebody." Naruto told her as he stuck the dick in her mouth when her jaw dropped. She automatically closed her mouth on the dick pop, and as much as she hated herself, she sucked on it.

It was a very sweet dick.

Pyrrha smirked as she grabbed the stick, and she walked next to Naruto. She made sure she had his attention, before she tilted her head up. Then, without even a second's hesitation she stuck the _entire six inches_ of dickcicle down her throat. She stared at Naruto in the eyes and smirked as she did so, while _his_ jaw dropped at that.

'Holy deepthroat...' Naruto thought with wide eyes, and Pyrrha pulled the dick out of her mouth, before she _snapped_ the head off with her teeth, chewing on it.

Naruto winced.

"Your penis is delicious, I would love to suck on it some more... but you seem to be short." Pyrrha teased Naruto as she walked in front of him, and Naruto laughed when he realized she had gotten him.

Pyrrha's face was burning red when she realized what she had just done.

"Good one Pyrrha!" Naruto laughed, and he smacked her on the back for that one. She got him good. "Your throat okay?" Naruto asked her after that, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though, I can't believe I did that... something about you just brings out the child in me." Pyrrha complained about him, and Naruto smiled at her.

"It's called playing around. You can't always be some super serious, badass, perfect lady warrior. Sometimes you just have to enjoy the small things." Naruto told her, and Pyrrha smiled for a moment.

He walked into this one.

"Like your penis?" Pyrrha asked him, and Naruto looked at her with dull eyes.

He had walked into that one.

"Okay, you get that one. I will have you know though, that I can get Blake to scream my name." Naruto told Pyrrha with a smirk on his face.

As a man, he could not just let that small dick comment go.

Pyrrha turned bright red, and she looked up at the sky. She had no experience with real sex jokes other than the ones Naruto told her. She could kind of guess that, that wasn't a joke. Blake did seem like she had a _glow_ about her, meaning that very recently- Pyrrha turned even more red when she realized that Naruto and Blake had done stuff together.

Naruto smirked.

"Changing the subject. How far are we away to the nearest campsite?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders. He opened up the bag of dicks and ate a few of them. Pyrrha stared at Naruto for a moment.

How did he eat without taking his scarf off?

"About... a mile that way. We got some walking to do, but nobody landed near that one. It is near a pretty big pond as well, so water." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head more seriously.

Now that their joking was over, they were serious again, no, _even_ as they were joking they never dropped their guard for a second.

"... So, how is your relationship with Blake going?" Pyrrha asked while scatching her cheek, and Naruto scratched his as well, but awkwardly.

"I think she is hiding something from me. We are still growing strong, but I think Blake is having second thoughts." Naruto told Pyrrha with closed eyes, and she sent him a surprised look.

What?

"Seriously, you two are so great together?" Pyrrha asked with surprise, before she nearly punched herself. Naruto and Blake breaking up was a _good thing_ for her, seeing as she was gunning for Naruto. So why the hell would she ever try and keep them together?

Simple, she cared about Naruto's happiness, and he was happy with Blake.

"I know, and it makes me sad she is hiding stuff from me. Everyone has a right to their secrets... but she just seems so... guilty. I think I'm causing her a lot of stress, and she gives me this... sad looks when she doesn't think I'm looking." Naruto admitted his deeper feelings to one of the few people he felt truly comfortable talking with.

"Did you two rush into anything?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto nodded slowly.

"... Well, we kind of did... We moved in together pretty quickly. We moved in together after dating for a few months. Then we... had sex not long ago." Naruto admitted to Pyrrha, who gave Naruto a very strained smile.

"So, you are recovering from your... event. Good for you, I'm glad to know she is helping heal your troubles." Pyrrha forced herself to say to Naruto.

That had hurt a little.

"I'm sorry to bring this up... I kind of want to talk to her about it. I _know_ everyone has secrets, but it kind of... hurts knowing she is keeping something from me." Naruto admitted lowly to Pyrrha, and she pat him on the shoulder. She understood that he was feeling a little betrayed, or simply hurt.

"... Talk to her. She seems to really love you, I'm sure you two can work it out." Pyrrha gave her advise to Naruto, and he smiled at her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Pyrrha, you really are my best friend. I can come to you for anything. I'm really happy to have you in my life as my friend." Naruto told her with a wide smile that she could see, even behind the scarf, because she memorized what that amazing smile looked like.

Friend.

'The Friend-Zone...' Pyrrha thought as she rubbed the top of Naruto's head.

'I love her/him, so even if I get hurt... so long as she/he is happy I am fine.' Naruto and Pyrrha thought about the ones they loved. Naruto was... not fine with Blake breaking up with him, but if it made her happy then he would suffer silently through it with a smile. Pyrrha just wanted Naruto, _her_ love to be happy.

"Well, there is the camp site." Naruto told her as they reached a very small clearing, with a tent set up already for their use.

Now they just needed to defend it for three days.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	55. Chapter 55 Messed up Family Dinner

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Two large Ursa fell to the ground, their heads cut clean off of their shoulders, as Naruto and Pyrrha almost finished defending their camp. It was only a single hour into getting their camp site, and they were already having to defend it from Grimm. Of course, the dying Grimm took only moments to vanish off of the face of the Remnant. It was easy for two Champions to defend just a single camp site.

They had a massive advantage in this exam.

"You know, Grimm aren't really all that strong when you think about it." Naruto commented when he jumped above a Beowolf and cut it from shoulder to hip, slicing through the heart as he made his way down. He landed on the ground, kicked the top of the Beowolf towards one that was standing behind Pyrrha, and when it hit the Beowolf Pyrrha sliced through both of them at the same time.

She backed up and her back touched Naruto's, touching for only a second as they jumped up into the air.

Two Creeps slammed into each other, and when they came back down they stabbed the grimm through the skull.

"Done." Pyrrha said as she looked around, all of the grimm that had attacked them already vanished. There was nothing left for them to fight at the moment, which was saying something considering they had been fighting for nearly 10 minutes now.

Naruto smiled and he picked up a rather large rock off the ground and tossed it towards their camp, onto a pile of sticks he had made.

Pyrrha didn't question it.

"Pyrrha, are you still on the stupid vegan thing?" Naruto asked with dull eyes. He thought anyone who didn't eat meat for "stupid reasons" deserved a kick in the pants. He didn't care what people said, if an animal was allowed to try and eat you, you were allowed to try and eat those animals as well.

That and cows, they were magically delicious with a good spice rub.

"My mother talked me out of it. She said I wouldn't be able to be picky in a forest." Pyrrha told Naruto, and she looked to see that Naruto reached out towards the forest, and when he pulled it back he showed the most adorable little bunny ever. It was sitting in the palm of his aura arm, and Pyrrha nearly gushed.

She wondered why Naruto was talking about-

*SPLAT*

Blood splattered on Pyrrha's face when Naruto violently ripped the head off the little bunny, and her face froze completely as Naruto started to skin the rabbit and dump it's organs out onto the ground. Her face didn't unfreeze for awhile, and by the time she was done, Naruto was smoking a Fire-Stick. He spat out a fireball onto the sticks, and he placed rabbit meat on top of the stone. Pyrrha was twitching with eyes widened in horror, seeing as she had just witnessed a cute little bunny get decapitated like it was nothing.

It's head was on the ground in front of her.

Her face became horrified.

"Oh... my... What the hell was that!?" Pyrrha shouted at Naruto as he breathed in deeply, and he showed that he had another _live_ bunny sitting in his lap. It was sound asleep, it just have been captured with the other one. Naruto picked it up gently, and Pyrrha raised a hand to stop him. "N-"

*SPLAT*

Naruto beheaded the bunny without even a moment's hesitation, and he looked towards her with a confused look on his face.

"You said something?" Naruto asked Pyrrha as he skinned the rabbit, and he placed the skinned fur on the ground gently with the other one. "Oh, this? We are going to have to eat at some point. Rabbit is delicious. Anyway, I killed them so fast they didn't even feel it... it was just messy." Naruto told her, and she could at least be _somewhat_ happy with the knowledge that they didn't suffer.

Really, though, he should have given her a warning.

The delicious smell of cooking rabbit was mouth watering, and he was right, they would need food to keep their strength up.

"... How are you so easily able to do that, have you cooked rabbit before?" Pyrrha asked Naruto when she saw him take a small pouch out of his back pocket. He opened it up and showed some kind of spice inside of it. Naruto started to sprinkle the spices on the cooking rabbit, and Pyrrha had a LOT of trouble being angry with him when she smelled that delicious scent.

Rabbit smelled delicious.

"Nope, but they are just like pigs and goats, just scaled down. Also they are way more lean, eating rabbit is way healthier than pork or cow." Naruto told her as he beckoned her other. He used hid sword to snag one off of the very hot rock. Naruto tossed it onto a plate that was made out of wood. The plate was freshly cut off of a tree, and cleaned off with both fire and ice, so it was very sanitary.

Pyrrha took the place very hesitantly, and she smelled the food.

Okay, she could see the reason why Naruto's family never learned how to cook. They had Naruto to cook for them for the longest time. If the rabbit tasted as good as it smelled, then she would have no issues with Naruto slaughtering poor, cute... delicious... mouth watering... rabbits.

Pyrrha took a bite.

'... Better than Mother's cooking. His cooking power is amazing.' Pyrrha thought when flavor just exploded into her mouth, it was spicy enough that she would need to drink something soon, but not so spicy that it would light her mouth on fire. The spices would give her energy, and would held her restore lost stamina quicker.

Naruto's cooking tasted good, and it was good for people who were going to be fighting for an extended period of time.

"Yeah, normally these spices aren't for cooking. They are for tracking mostly. I put some on somebody, then if I smell the spices I know they are nearby... or I throw it in their eyes." Naruto told Pyrrha, who gulped a little. Thoses spices were more than a little... sadistic to use on somebodies eyes. Of course, she doubted Naruto would do it to his friends, but his enemies?

She felt sorry for them.

"... I worry about what goes through your head." Pyrrha admitted to Naruto, while Naruto scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"Well... I come from a weird family." Naruto stated to her, and Pyrrha nodded her head.

She could not disagree with that.

 **-Another Location-**

*SPLAT*

"OH MY GOD!?" Weiss screamed in horror when she got a cute little rabbit's blood on her face, and watched as Ruby _butchered_ a small animal and it's entire family. She reloaded her scythe, and she shot Fire Dust bullet at a pile of sticks, setting them on fire. She grinned and tossed a rock on the fire, before she started to skin and deorgan the rabbit right in front of Weiss.

How the fuck did she just innocently kill an innocent animal like that, and an adorable bunny rabbit!?

"WAH!? What, did you see something? Did you find a campsite!?" Ruby looked around as she talked, excitement. She was starting to get hungry, and while she sucked at cooking, Naruto did tell her how to cook without spices when she really needed to fill her belly.

"You... you killed that little rabbit." Weiss said in horror as she looked at the mutilated corpses of over a dozen rabbits just sitting in a pile.

It was horrifying watching their blood become a puddle on the grass.

"What? Rabbits are like... everywhere, and they have a TON of sex and are always repopulating and stuff." Ruby gave Weiss a very valid explaination.

She was innocent, she was not _stupid_.

She understood what there was to understand about sex. She just thought it was gross, but she wasn't so innocent as to not even understand it.

"They are adorable, how can you kill something adorable?" Weiss asked, refusing to eat the rabbits that Ruby was cooking.

She would not eat an adorable animal.

"... Are you serious? I would rather kill a bunny and fill my stomach, and not kill a bunny and starve." Ruby stated with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

Weiss was acting like her killing a rabbit was the end of the world.

 **-Another Location-**

*SPLAT*

"THE FUCK YANG!?" Blake shouted out when Yang snapped the neck of a rabbit, and ripped it's head off of it's body. Yang tossed the head to the side, and she grinned at Blake with a bloody thumbs up.

"Dinner will be ready soon, keep watch out for Grimm." Yang told Blake, while Blake was growing more pale.

She felt the urge to throw up.

 **-Back with Naruto-**

"I come from a messed up family." Naruto told Pyrrha, and she shrugged her shoulders, knowing that she couldn't really deny him that.

Anyway, the rabbit was already dead and cooking, it would be a shame for her to let it's death go to waste and not eat it.

"Understandable, your siblings seem unhinged." Pyrrha told Naruto what she felt after first impressions, and Naruto laughed at the true fact.

They were unhinged.

"Well, with an uncle like ours, and a messed up dad like ours... and with a super mom like ours... and our general situation... well damn. How are we even able to function in society?" Naruto asked himself, mocking himself and his family, in a joking way. Pyrrha snorted and laughed as well, knowing that he was joking.

Naruto put an Ice-Stick in his mouth, before he froze the sticks the fire was on, and stopped the fire from burning anymore now that the rabbits were done cooking.

"Well... I am going to go wash up in the pond. Can you watch the campsite?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Sure thing, see you in a bit." Naruto told her, and she waved to him as she walked off.

The pond was only about 100 feet away, well withing visual distance, but thankfully there would be bushed between the pond and their location that would keep Naruto from peeking at her body. It was also close enough that he could get to her if she needed his help.

She wondered how the others were doing?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

-Omake- The Misadventures of Jaune

"Help... I'm stuck." Jaune whimpered as he was stucking hanging upside down from a boulder, he had tried to climb up to see where he was, but sadly he had not a clue that the rocks would come out of the cliff and he would fall. He was lucky he got stuck, but at the same time he had no clue what to make of his current situation.

He looked around, and he yelped when he saw a girl inches away from him.

"Hey Jaune! Need a hand, oh who am I kidding, course you do! Lets just get you unstuck!" Nora shouted out as she took out a grenade launcher and pointed it at the boulders that were keeping Jaune trapped in the cliffside.

Jaune paled.

"OH SHIT!"

BOOM.

-Omake End-


	56. Chapter 56 Alpha Runs

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Uuuuh, what do I even say to her?' Weiss thought with a wince when she realized she would have to work with Ruby for the next 4 years. It was a few hours until night would fall, and while they had found camp, they didn't really have much else going for them. Weiss didn't like Ruby, and Ruby sure as hell didn't like Weiss either.

Of course, that didn't stop Ruby from _trying_ to make friends.

As much as Weiss didn't want to admit it, she would like to make friends as well, even more so after learning that Naruto was Summer, and that meant that Ruby had that same potential inside of her.

It wasn't even about the Naruto thing.

Ruby seemed like a nice, if weird, girl.

"Oh, Lunarflies." Ruby said when she saw small, silver, and glowing butterflies in the air. They were on their migration from Vale to Patch. They were a rare species of completely nocternal in nature, and had glowing silver wings.

"Lunarflies?" Weiss asked as she looked at Ruby with some surprise.

She had never heard of those before.

"Lunarflies are a Patch only insect. During the full moon they travel from Vale to Patch, and then when their eggs hatch they carry their babies all the way to the Emerald Forest to eat and grow up... and when the babies grow up, the adults die and the babies become adults and start it over again." Ruby said with an excited look in her eyes as she watched the bugs lighting up the night around them. This was the first time she was seeing them from this angle, normally she saw them coming to and from Patch. She had never seen them in this state of their life, when the new Lunarflies were taking flight for the first time.

Weiss stared at Ruby.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked, since Ruby didn't seem like the type to study insects.

"... I live on Patch, of course I notice when every full moon glowing Butterflies come and go. Everyone in Patch knows about Lunarflies." Ruby spoke with a roll of her eyes. She didn't need to be a genius to know about the common knowledge stuff.

Weiss didn't grow up in Patch, she didn't know all of the stuff about Patch she knew.

"All Atlas has are our... we don't really have those things anymore." Weiss said with a frown. Their military life and the way that they had mined so much metals and dust that they changed their land structure. Not only that, but since it was always cold in Atlas, not a lot of animals came around them.

Ruby winced in pity at that.

"Well, Patch is really out there. Patch isn't nearly as advanced as Vale and the others. We still have a lot of our nature." Ruby explained it the best she could. Since she lived in a very rural area, she lived with a lot of superstitions that had popped up over time. With Kingdoms, they didn't have that. They quickly build their kingdoms, without giving nature enough time to adapt and impress them.

"Who is taking first watch?" Weiss asked Ruby, who raised her hand up.

"Yo." Ruby answered back simply, with Weiss nodding. She would take a nap then, while Ruby guarded the camp. Then they would switch places, before day came and they both guarded it together.

The sparkles of silver were already flying further and further away, but they were the last thing Weiss looked at before she closed her eyes.

'I am hungry.' Weiss thought, seeing as she refused to eat the adorable rabbit, even when it was no longer adorable.

She loved cute things far too much to eat them.

An apple hit the side of her head, and she got up to yell at Ruby, before she remembered the fact that it was an apple that hit her.

"There, it isn't meaty goodness, but it will fill you up some." Ruby said with her cheeks a little red out of embarassment. She was trying to make friends with Weiss, and she was not sure how the apple would be taken. At the same time, she meant to throw it in front of her, not hit her in the head.

There was silence, before the sound of apple being bitten was heard.

"... Thanks..." Weiss spoke, and she was a little embarassed as well. This was the first time she was really having to thank somebody that wasn't a member of her father's staff. She rarely even thanked them, because they were just doing their jobs, not helping her for their own interests. Normally a thanks from her was not heart felt because of that.

She was polite, but she didn't really mean it.

This time she meant it.

"You're... a Beowolf!" Ruby shouted out in surprise when she saw a Beowolf, and Weiss looked at her in surprise.

"Did you just call me... A Beowolf!" Weiss shouted out as she grabbed her sword and stabbed the ground. Ice erupted in a line towards the Beowolf, and it jumped and rolled out of the way. Ruby brought her scythe out and jumped towards the Beowolf, but it continued to roll away from her attack. It clawed Ruby in the back, aura protecting her, and rushed towards Weiss while Ruby took the time to recover from her hit, she still felt the pain.

The Beowolf jumped at Weiss, and she stood up up and jumped back as she got into position, spinning the guard of her sword into a more ready dust position.

She pointed her sword at the Beowolf, and a current of air shot at it, pushing it back to where it started out. The Beowolf was easily twice the size of a regular Beowolf, with far more armor on it, and more spikes.

"This is an experienced Alpha Beowolf!" Ruby called out to Weiss, and she switched to a sniper and started to shoot at it from a distance. It ran away from her and back into the forest, using the trees as cover as it escaped.

They calmed down a little, but didn't drop their guard.

"I'm not tired anymore." Weiss commented as she lowered her weapon a little, and touched it to the ground. A shell of ice formed around their camp, creating a barrier for them to have some sort of defense against the first layer of attacks. So long as those attacks didn't come from the sky, they would be alerted to any attacks ahead of time.

 **-With Nora and Jaune-**

"Uuuuh." Jaune moaned in pain as he held a bottle of water, provided by Nora, to his eye. When she had freed him from the shoulder, she had done a good number on him. His clothes were pretty messed up, though still in pretty good condition. They had made camp, and Nora was smiling at him.

"Hey, no complaining. You should have _told_ me you didn't have your aura unlocked, I would have unlocked it for you before blowing you up." Nora told Jaune, and she stopped and grabbed her grenade launcher, turning it into a hammer when an Alpha Beowolf passed by them.

"Wah!?" Jaune shouted out in surprise.

The Alpha passed by them.

"... What?" Nora asked when it ran across the small clearing and to the other side, before vanishing into the trees. She didn't know what to make of that, she had never seen a Grimm just ignore people before. Jaune had never seen a Grimm before, so he didn't know how they behaved, he just thought they were monsters.

"What was that thing?" Jaune asked as he calmed down his frantic breathing.

"Beowolf, an Alpha... Think big baddy, but bigger, and baddi...er. If Beowolves are cannon fodder, these guys are generals." Nora tried to explain it the best she could, but had trouble with the right words. She just knew that every type of Grimm had a bigger, badder version of it.

Her wording could use work.

 **-With Blake and Yang-**

"I'm just saying, if you wore some yellow, you would really make your eyes pop." Yang told Blake with the most laid back tone she could manage. She was on guard, do not mistake her laid back attitude for her being lazy, but she was having a nice conversation she hoped. Blake was offering to, when it was later at night, take a later shift in watch since she had better night vision.

"I don't like wearing yellow. I like colors like white and black better, they go better with my personality." Blake argued back to Yang.

"Pfffft, boring. Sure, they look good, but they make you seem totally unapproachable... which is what you were going for..." Yang realized a second after she said it. Blake wore her colors so that people wouldn't notice her as much, and not approach her. She was more of a "to-herself" kind of girl.

It was to bad, since she was so pretty it was a shame for her looks to not be shown off.

"Not all people like _flashing their breasts_ to a crowd of people." Blake told Yang, who turned bright red.

"Naruto told you that? I was drunk, and it was a concert... peer pressure." Yang made excuses for herself. Blake simply smirked at her, unlike with Raven she could handle Yang much easier. She wasn't dealing with a woman that could kill her in two seconds flat, she was dealing with a girl her own age.

With anger issues.

"Well, you do have nice breasts... even if I couldn't see them completely, the video did show some nice shape. Congrats on your genetics." Blake complimented Yang, who raised an eyebrow at how... nice Blake was being.

Yang stared at her.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Yang informed Blake, who shrugged her shoulders. She was a _little_ sarcastic when she complimented Yang's genetics, seeing as Blake was not a fan of Raven, and give Yang black hair, and boom, Raven number 2.

They heard growling, and jumped into position.

"A... Beowolf?" Blake questioned when it ran through the clearing, completely ignoring them in favor of going towards wherever it was going.

"What? Do Grimm ever ignore people?" Yang asked as she pointed a finger at where the creature of Grimm had run off to.

That was not normal behavior.

 **-With Naruto and Pyrrha-**

"I... give." Naruto said as he tapped on Pyrrha's forearm a few times, he was red in the face, while she was holding him in a choke hold. She was bent backwards to make sure that his feet where in the air, and that there was amble pressure on his throat. She dropped him on his feet, and she used the tip of her shoe to put a mark in the dirt.

 _Naruto - 5_  
 _Pyrrha - 5_

They were bored simply waiting for their turn to sleep, so they were turning it into a competition. Naruto was going to go to sleep first, since he had better night vision he would take the late night watch. He wasn't tired yet, so they were having some fun.

As rivals, the best timer killer... competition.

Pyrrha had the edge on Naruto when it came to wrestling, with her larger and stronger body, she was able to trap him in stronger holds. They weren't using their aura, weapons, or even Semblence, that way they could conserve their aura for when they really needed it, like against Grimm. She beat Naruto three times in wrestling, and twice in boxing.

At the same time, Naruto had the edge over her in skill, and his body was far more flexible than hers was, surprisingly. He was more nimble than she was, and could weave better than she gave him credit for. He beat her twice in wrestling, and three times in boxing, he was damn hard to land a hit on thanks to his shorter height making her swings miss.

"I beat you in wrestling again." Pyrrha bragged lightly to Naruto, and he quirked his jaw.

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in. Just remember this... shit, I forgot what I was going to say. That is distracting me." Naruto said when he saw an Alpha Beowolf running through the clearing. It stopped and looked at them for a moment, before it continued to run through the clearing.

Pyrrha and Naruto shared a look.

"What the... Do Grimm usually ignore people?" Pyrrha asked, since Naruto did have more grimm experience that she did.

"Well... Goliath do, but Beowolf... never. Not if they actually see you. That one must have a goal, and be old enough to think for itself." Naruto said as he scratched his head.

Pyrrha smiled behind him with a grin on her face. She swept his feet out from under him, before she sat on his lower back. She pulled his feet up and put them over her shoulders. She leaned back, and Naruto shouted out. Naruto's feet wrapped around her face, and he slammed her head into the ground. She was stunned for a moment, and Naruto twisted, and he wrapped his arms around her chest and neck.

His arm went between her cleavage, and he softened his grip so that he wasn't invading her breast's space.

Pyrrha stood up, and she put her arms back, and started to fall backwards.

When she hit the ground, she was on top of Naruto, and she crossed her arms and allowed her size to do all the work for her. She grabbed his hands, and had a smirk on her face.

"You give up?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and she heard a crack. She looked down and saw that she was laying on top of an ice duplicate. It shattered, and her back hit the ground.

Naruto was standing behind the campsite, grinning to himself with an Ice Stick in his mouth.

"I'm sleeping now, wake me when it is my turn!" Naruto called out to Pyrrha, and she smiled and nodded her head.

This was going to be an easy test for them.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	57. Chapter 57 Ancient Power Appears

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Don't peek Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes when she heard Naruto talking to her, and he used a wall of earth that he had created using an Earth-Stick (experimental) to hide behind. While his Fire-Stick and Ice-Sticks were both perfected, his Lightning, Earth, Water, and Wind-Sticks were still in the experimental stages in how useful they were.

The reason he was using the earth wall?

He was going to be taking a bath. She was keeping guard at the moment.

"I don't get why you are even bothering to bath right now. We only have to be in the forest for three days." Pyrrha complained to Naruto. Yes, she enjoyed and understood the fact that a person needed to bath, but she didn't understand _why_ Naruto was picking now to do it. They could wait until they were done with the test, and then bath at school.

That was what she planned on doing.

"No. Peeking." Naruto reminded Pyrrha, and he looked around the wall, pointing at her with his fingers to show he was going to be paying close attention.

"Fine, I won't peek. Why are you bathing _now_ though?" Pyrrha asked, actually, now that she thought about it, it made sense. They were at camp, a safe place, and they had a partner to defend them. They were close to their weapons at all times, and had a clearing so nothing would sneak up on them unless it came from the ground or the sky.

It was actually safe enough to bath.

She would take one after Naruto did.

"For starters, it makes it harder for us to track via smell if we don't stink to high heavens. Incase you didn't know, Grimm are still animals, and they have way better noses than us." Naruto told Pyrrha with a twitching eye. The bath was just to get rid of the stink, not give him a pleasant one. So many hunters died because their smell after a few days on a job became enough to make it easy for grimm to find them. Then they became overwhelmed by grimm, and then were killed.

This was literally something you couldn't just skip out on.

The only other option, replace the stench of Human/Faunus with a different stink. Which would involve covering yourself with animal piss.

Naruto was not doing that.

"There is an actual reason behind it then... Okay then." Pyrrha shrugged as she leaned against the wall. It was day two, and they only had one more day before they could start to head back towards the cliff with their relic.

"I am still curious about that Alpha Beowolf. I've never seen a grimm ignore people before." Naruto said as he scrubbed himself with some pretty hot water. Pyrrha scratched her upper back against the wall.

She had slept like a log.

A lot that had been bitten by like a dozen bugs.

"Hey Naruto, after this can you check my back for bites... Did you get bitten by any bugs?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, unable to actually check her upper back for the bites she was not too fond of. She wanted to make sure that nothing got infected, or at least nothing was serious.

"Bugs never bite me." Naruto told Pyrrha, and she twitched in annoyance.

Why her then?

"Do you have a secret you can share with me?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto tossed an Ice-Stick over the wall. She caught it and looked at it with some confusion. "Your Dust-Sticks?" Pyrrha asked, with Naruto humming.

"Mint, I smoke my Dust-Sticks a lot. I make them with mint, and bugs aren't too big on mint. I smoke it, the air gets into my lungs, and the oxygen in my blood spreads it to the rest of me... my sweat smells minty because of it." Naruto explained the reason bugs didn't bother him often, if ever at all. Pyrrha looked at the dust stick with a twitching eyebrow.

It made her want to start smoking.

"Is there any health concerns with smoking this?" Pyrrha asked as she rose one stick to her mouth, and placed it there. She looked at herself in the reflection of her shield, finding she looked pretty cool.

"Not like cancer or anything like that... but if you don't do it right, you risk filling your lungs with active dust." Naruto told her, and she froze and looked at the dangerous thing in her mouth. She was risking _freezing_ the inside of her lungs. "That being said, all you have to do is have great control over dust, and there are zero risks. That, or be completely out of aura so it won't activate at all." Naruto explained to her, and Pyrrha sighed in relief.

She was pretty good with controlling dust, but she didn't want to risk it.

"So, do you have these... but with pure mint, and no dust?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, seeing as she wanted the big protection, without the possibility of horrific death. A bottle of colored water hit her in the head.

"Nope, but that is mint filled water. Make your breath awesome, and does the same thing... I just put the mint in my water bottle and mixed it." Naruto explained to her, and he froze moments later when he saw something that he was pretty sure he shouldn't be seeing.

What the fuck?

"Well, mint _is_ healthy and good for your stomach." Pyrrha muttered to herself and followed by her words she drank the water offered.

"Pyrrha?"

"Yes?" Pyrrha asked, hearing the strange tone that Naruto was using. She never heard Naruto sound so confused and weirded out at the same time. Usually it was one or the other, but never both.

"Are Utahraptors still living?"

"... Did you eat some weird plants? That is honest to god, the weirdest question you have ever asked me." Pyrrha asked him. She knew Naruto well enough to know that he was the type of person, that if he was hungry enough, he might just mistake some good mushrooms, for some bad ones.

"There is a raptor in the bath with me."

"What!?" Pyrrha shouted out as she ran around the wall, and there it was. It was sitting in front of Naruto in the hot-water soaked hole in the ground. It was nudging Naruto affectionately with it's head. It was a large dinosaur, being a little over 6 feet tall if it were standing. It was a beige color, and it had striking green eyes. It also had curved talons, and Naruto looked at Pyrrha with his best "what the fuck is happening right now" face.

She had to agree.

The raptor licked the side of Naruto's face, before it started to lick him like crazy. Naruto laughed and pushed the head away from his face.

"You are just a big puppy, aren't you?" Naruto asked the raptor with a grin, before he blinked and looked towards Pyrrha with his face red. "Fuck! Pyrrha, get out! I said no peeking!" Naruto shouted as he started to throw things at her.

"Now isn't the time to be embarassed! Okay, back away slowly, I'll lure it away from you." Pyrrha said as she got into a battle ready position, shield and sword at the ready. The Utahraptor looked towards her as she waved her arms around. It gave her a deadpan look, before it snuggled up to Naruto again. "Do you know this Velociraptor?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thankfully, the raptor was making it hard for her to see Naruto's lower body, so his junk was still hidden.

The raptor hissed at her.

"... She doesn't like that. Velociraptors are smaller, and not at all how they are portrayed in movies. Utahraptors are the ones in the movies, but called Velociraptors." Naruto said as he scratched his dinosaur, it was his now and fuck whatever anyone said about it, on the scalp. He wasn't seeing a penis, so until he saw something like that he would call her a she. He didn't know how to tell the gender of dinosaurs, and he doubted she would object to it.

...

"It has watched movies... Naruto, that is a dangerous-" Pyrrha started as the dinosaur licked his face. "-blood thirsty-" Pyrrha continued as the dinosaur rolled onto her back in the water, letting Naruto scratch her stomach. "... creature." Pyrrha finished, and the raptor rolled it's tongue out of it's mouth.

She didn't know what to say to that.

"Before you _go back_ to not peeking on me BATHING! Can you hand me my clothes... I accidently threw them at you..." Naruto said, and Pyrrha thought about it for a moment. She sighed and gathered up his clothes, before she tossed them over to him. He caught them, and put them next to the water so that he could get to them later.

"Okay, why do you even care if I see you naked? We go to the spa, and are naked around each other quite often." Pyrrha asked as she went back behind the wall. "Heck, I have _seen_ you fully naked when we carried you to the hospital." Pyrrha went further on.

"Those are spa days, and the other thing is an accident. I feel comfy bathing with other people staring at me." Naruto explained, and she rolled her eyes.

Really?

"Okay, but you are fully comfortable with a _raptor_ nuzzling your neck?" Pyrrha asked, seeing as Naruto had the weirdest "this is strange" scale.

...

"She is an animal, doesn't count." Naruto said as he pat his dinasaur on the head. He was keeping her, no doubt about it. He would tame her, and teach her tricks, and ride on top of her back. Then he would be the biggest badass he knew, because nothing beat a dude wielding a scythe riding into battle on a meat-eating, flesh tearing, blood thirsty dinosaur.

He would even go as far to say nothing was as cool, in his mind, than that image right there.

"... How can you be scared of ghosts, mice, and cockroaches when you aren't scared of raptors and dinosaurs?" Pyrrha asked what she found to be so important.

"I can't kill a ghost. Mice carry so many diseases, and have you ever seen the way a cockroach scatters? Not to mention they also carry so many diseases. They are just so disgusting." Naruto shivered in disgust at the mere thought of those small creatures. Fuck ghosts too, they were his greatest fear, but mostly because you can't punch a ghost. "I am from Patch, if somebody ever tries to stab you, I'm your guy... but fuck small disease carrying animals." Naruto explained to her, and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

Well, Patch didn't really have much of a cockroach or mice population, so that sort of made sense to her.

"How... Not going to question it. I'm just going to... Okay." Pyrrha finished off lamely as she drank some more water. She sighed, before she smiled.

She loved this side of Naruto as well.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	58. Chapter 58 Black and Yellow Collide

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Suck a dick!" Yang shouted out as she gave an Ursa an uppercut to the jaw. This was the third wave of grimm they had fought today alone. Blake was exhausted, sitting down to catch her breath as Yang finished off the last few of the group. She kicked the head of an Ursa, and it's neck spun right around, the body falling limp on the floor, and she jumped on the ground, slamming her elbow into the top of the last one's head.

The snap was all she needed to hear to know she did a good job.

Blake stared at Yang.

"Is that really what you are finishing with?" Blake asked Yang with a raised eyebrow. The cool snappy comment was pretty much a requirement for a hero.

"You suck a dick too Blake, that thing touched my hair!" Yang shouted, her red eyes even more red. Now that Blake thought about it, didn't Naruto say that her eyes used to be lilac, before she started going through... changes? She tried to imagine lilac eyes on Yang, and she had to admit that they were pretty, but her red eyes were pretty sexy.

Blake pinched her thigh.

"I don't care... I really don't. If you hate things touching your hair, put it up in a ponytail or braid it." Blake complained, already getting sick of how much care that Yang was putting into hair. Blake took care of her hair was well, but she didn't obsess nearly as much as Yang did.

"I will pretend you didn't say that." Yang warningly spoke to Blake, and Blake actually shivered.

That sounded dangerous for some reason.

"... I'll tell Naruto on you." Blake threatened Yang, who raised her hands in surrender right away. Blake had been bluffing, she didn't even know what she would tell Naruto, but apparently Yang didn't want her image to be ruined. She had the image of a "cool older sister" to protect.

The sound of a crow cawing could be heard.

"Is it me, or do crows cawing sound mocking?" Yang asked as she shot a shot at a crow, and made it explode. She smirked, and a dead crow fell out of the tree. She cracked her neck, while Blake palmed her face.

"Yang... that was your last shot." Blake told the girl, who paled and looked at the ammo she kept hanging from her hip.

She was out of ammo now.

"... I will punch things to death then. I'll be fine." Yang said with only a little sweat dripping from her brow. She would rather have her ammo, to be honest. She didn't realize she was running so low, but then again, she had been fighting for awhile now. Her weapon didn't hold as many shots as Ruby's did, and Naruto didn't trust ammo, so he didn't use it.

Naruto tried to avoid using things that you could run out of, he even restricted how much he used his Dust-Sticks for fighting.

"I'm going to read, don't bother me." Blake told Yang as she sat down against the tent, and she opened up her scroll. She had Naruto's manuscript on it now, so she would be reading his newest creation. Yang pouted at her, before she crossed her arms and glared into the forest.

What could she say?

"So, what is up with that Alpha?" Yang asked Blake, who shrugged.

"Older, more experienced. Maybe it just didn't want to fight two on one, figuring it would wait until we were alone. Maybe it fought somebody before it came across us." Blake spoke to Yang with her tone suggesting she did not care in the slightest. Not all Grimm were so retarded as to fight a losing battle, and Blake was using that word correctly, not as an insult.

She literally meant that most Grimm were Mentally Slow, underdeveloped. Grimm were quite literally not where they should be, even when compared to other animals. Only the old, experienced grimm were smarter than their idiotic younger versions.

"... That is all you have to say?" Yang asked, and Blake rolled her eyes.

"I can't read minds, most certainly not grimm minds." Was Blake's only comment on the matter. Yang stuck her tongue out at Blake, who ignored her. She was listening for the sounds of anything that would come and attack them. Blake raised an eyebrow when she saw a hog coming into the clearing, and Yang licked her lips. "No, leave the poor hog alo- KILL IT!?" Blake shouted out when the thing rushed towards her, trying to murder her.

Yang pointed and launched.

"Ha, who wants the animals to die now?" Yang taunted the girl, before the hog, with a foaming mouth, started to rush towards her. Yang punched it in the head, but it continued and tried to actually bite her. Blake threw her sword, and killed it via stabbing it's skull. It collapsed, and Yang looked at it. "We are not eating that, it might have rabies." Yang stated as she grabbed the animal, and she threw it as far into the forest as she could... and the splash told her that it landed in the nearby river.

Blake went back to reading.

"I prefer fish anyway, a lot less fatty. Naruto cooks too well." Blake said with a groan. She had gained 5 pounds since Naruto started to cook for her. She was putting more work into losing those pounds, and had been trying to get Naruto to cook more healthy things for her so that she could eat tasty food that wouldn't make her gain anymore weight.

"... Uuuuh, you tasted what it means to have a good cook around too? When I started puberty, I gained like 15 pounds of extra weight thanks to Naruto's cooking... I finally lost the pounds when I started training harder to burn the calories." Yang complained as well. Only Ruby and Naruto, with their super hyper metabolisms, could eat the way they did without actually gaining weight. They got that from their mother, something that Yang was so jealous of.

She had seen a picture of their maternal grandmother, and the woman was petite even in old age, instead of gaining a lot of "old woman" weight.

They had good genes for bodyshape.

"It is _so_ good though. I can see why you never learned to cook." Blake agreed with Yang there. She could see herself gaining 15 pounds in a year if she continued to eat the way she had been. She didn't even believe in dieting, she just believed that she needed to start having Naruto cook more healthy foods, less fatty foods.

"At least his dick is low fat." Yang said with narrowed eyes at Blake.

"Low fat, that thing is a fat co-" Blake didn't even get to finish before she was tackled to the ground by Yang, who was furious.

"I knew it! I knew you lied about fucking my brother you little... AH!" Yang shouted as she got on top of a surprised Blake.

Yang was still angry about the sex?!

Blake yelped when she dodged a punch aimed at her head that surprised her. Yang had flames coming out of her body. She had been waiting for the chance to figure out if Blake had actually had sex with her brother or not. Since Blake had slipped up, she had been trying to figure out if she had been telling the truth or not.

Blake fucked her brother, of course she was pissed off.

"He is a consenting-" Blake started, before she took a punch to the face that snapped her face into the dirty. She was stunned from the blow, and while Yang wasn't going to _kill_ Blake, she was going to make her realize just how pissed she was.

"My baby brother you sick fuck! He isn't ready for sex, and he sure as hell would never be cool with it!" Yang gave a sharp battle cry as she was pushed off of Blake, who was holding a bloody nose. She harshly snapped it back into place, Yang had actually broken it, or at least she was pretty sure she broke it.

Blake hoped she didn't.

"We are a couple in love, surely we have the right to express that love. I don't want to fight you over this." Blake said as she waved her hands in front of her body to try and show Yang she really didn't mean Naruto harm. Yang was seeing red though, a lot of red, and she jumped towards Blake with her fist pulled back. Blake used her Semblence to escape, leaving a hollow copy of herself behind.

"The worst part! You _LIED_ to me about it!" Yang pointed at Blake with unleashed rage, and Blake's eyes widened.

Okay, she could understand why Yang was even more angry.

Blake had accidently let the truth spill, and in a moment of trying to save her own ass. Nobody liked being lied to, and Yang hated the fact that Blake had sex with her brother without marrying him. Yang didn't want Naruto to get his heart broken again, and she knew that Blake had really helped him. If Naruto willingly had sex with Blake, then Blake truly helped him overcome what happened to him.

If she hurt him, then Naruto could spiral into depression.

"Listen, Naruto and I made a choice, and you need to respect-AH!?" Blake screamed in shock when Yang punched a tree so hard the enough trunk burst into splinters. She had barely managed to dodge that punch.

Blake looked to see that Yang was getting less angry.

"... Naruto is too young... He's been through so much. I don't want him to get hurt... not again. He's been hurt too many times." Yang said, and Blake stood up straight. When Yang threw her next punch, Blake took the punch right to her face. She yelped in pain when she was thrown back, while Yang was flat out surprised Blake so willingly took the punch.

Now she was rolling on the ground, holding her face in pain.

'Fuuuuuck! That hurt!' Blake thought as she held her face.

Mistake, that was a mistake.

"... You took the punch?" Yang asked, her anger now starting to replace itself with nothing but confusion.

"... Ow... ow... My face." Blake said, and she uncovered her face to show she took no damage. She had used her aura to protect her face, but it still hurt. Aura didn't stop the pain, just the damage. She wasn't stupid enough to actually take that punch without her aura. "I love Naruto, and I only want what is best for him... I can't make promises, but can you trust me?" Blake asked Yang, and the blond haired girl looked at her.

She was still surprised Blake took the punch.

"Nobody has ever taken my punch willingly before..." Yang spoke as she stared at her own fist. Blake taking her punch really made her stop and think about what she had just done.

She was prone to fits of rage and violence, she already knew as much about herself. Blake slept with her brother, and Yang flew into one of her fits. Seeing Blake accept her rage though, and as painful her punches were, she had taken it and still had the guts to tell her that she loved Naruto.

"Naruto loves you Yang, and he loves me too... Can't we at least try and be friends? I'm not going to lie... I slept with him. I've been hiding things from him, that I have been scared to tell him... and I... I've also..." Blake paused, before she closed her eyes. She reached up and undid her ribbon, showing that she was a faunus to Yang.

She wasn't bothered by it,

Yang raised an eyebrow though.

"You've been hiding things from Naruto? I thought you said you loved him?" Yang asked, and Blake bit her lip.

"I do... and that is why I don't want him to know. He is just so... accepting of everything. He accepts all my faults, as well as my good points. He never asks me to change, and no matter what I know he will have my back... He is so good... Sometimes I think I'm not good enough for him... I did things I'm not proud of, things that I could go to jail for..." Blake told Yang, who was listening to the story. It sounded to her like Blake really did love Naruto, but at the same time she had some serious confidence issues. She loved him, but she wasn't sure if she was good enough to _be loved_ BY him in return.

"... What did you do?" Yang asked, and Blake gripped her fists.

"I was... a member of the White Fang." Blake told Yang, who raised an eyebrow. That didn't seem so bad to her actually, now that she thought about it.

"So, big deal. You seem like you quit a long time ago." Yang admitted to Blake, who shook her head and gave Yang serious eyes.

"I quit... last year. I've robbed stores, hurt people, stolen an entire train of dust... I helped do so many bad things. Naruto tries to spread love... but I only ended up spreading hatred to people." Blake tried her best to be as truthful as possible with Yang. Yang calmly sat down in front of Blake, and just listened to her story.

So she was a criminal, hiding in plain sight thanks to a bow.

"Let me tell you something. Naruto isn't perfect, I know better than anyone..." Yang told Blake, and Blake looked at her. Yang touched her hand to Blake's hand, who looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Blake could not help herself but ask.

"He is forgiving, loving, accepting... you are right about that. I'm worried somebody will take advantage of him... But, you won't... will you?" Yang asked, and she truly believed it now. The way Blake felt _so_ guilty and so unworthy to be with Naruto, actually made her seem that much better for him. Naruto needed somebody that wouldn't take advantage of his kindess. Blake, with her past, was the last person who would take advantage of that kindness, because she had already seen the darkness that people had inside of them.

Blake just stared at Yang.

"... You really think so?" Blake asked, and Yang nodded her head slowly.

"If Naruto is happy with you... I guess I can be too. I'm... sorry for hitting you. I'm just..." Yang stopped when Blake raised her hand.

"Doing your job. Older siblings have to look after their baby siblings, right?" Blake spoke for her, and Yang shook her head with her own guilty face.

"I've failed too many times as a big sister. I couldn't protect him as a kid, and he almost died. I wasn't there to stop him from being raped... I don't want him to have his heart broken again. Are you thinking of breaking up with Naruto?" Yang asked Blake, wanting to know what Blake's plan was, and Blake shook her head... before she paused.

"I love him, but... It hurts to see him smile, knowing that I am keeping such a big secret from him. Everytime I try and tell him, I run away from the issue..." Blake said, and she knew that was her problem.

Whenever things got serious, she ran away from them.

Yang sighed, and she helped Blake back to her feet.

"... So you don't know?" Yang asked, and Blake winced as she nodded her head. Despite her love, she wanted what was best for Naruto. The more time she spent with him, the more deeply in love she fell for him... and the more it pained her to hide her secrets from him.

"Love is complicated... and as scary as it is wonderful. You aren't trying to kill me anymore." Blake pointed out, and Yang huffed.

"Break my bro's heart, and you'll get more than a punch... but you aren't a bad person. You do make Naruto happy... just... if you do break up with him... consider his feelings first. All couples have rough spots in their relationships... maybe you just need to work this out, instead of running away from it?" Yang tried her best to give Blake th advice she wanted to give to Naruto so many times. She wanted to tell Naruto so many things, but she could never find the right time to say them.

"Break up? I didn't plan on going that far." Blake told Yang with her eyes widened in surprise. She just didn't know _how_ to talk to Naruto about this stuff.

"Eh?" Yang asked in surprise, not sure what Blake was making such a big deal out of if she didn't plan on breaking up.

"Couples break up. I love Naruto, but if he can be happier with somebody else than me, than I'll be happy for him... but I still want to be the one that makes him happy myself. Until there is a person that makes him happier, I'm holding onto him tightly. If we break it, it will be because there is somebody who loves Naruto that is better for him than me." Blake told Yang, who was impressed by that. Blake was a pretty amazing girl in her eyes, able to throw away her own happiness for somebody that she loved.

Yang could now see what Naruto saw in Blake.

"You know, you are pretty cool. Sorry about punching you." Yang said to Blake as she nudged her, and Blake rubbed her face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to be punched." Blake muttered under her breath.

That punch hurt.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **You think Yang wouldn't explode with anger if somebody slept with one of her siblings?**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	59. Chapter 59 Nightmare Flower

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hey Nora, come check this out!" Jaune shouted out when he noticed a crack in the ground. Unlike other spots, their campsite was set in the middle of ruins of something. The ruins had tons of plants growing on them, up them and around them. You couldn't even tell what they used to be at this point. Parts of a house? Possible, not likely since there were no remains of walls, but it was still very much possible.

He just noticed that the crack led down into something.

"Oooooh, whatcha think is down there?" Nora asked when she looked into the crack. It was slightly lit up, thanks to other cracks in the ground. The walls of the inside of it were some shade of red, Nora wasn't so girly as to know which shade of red it was.

It was red, that was enough for her.

"Lets _not_ look... I got a bad feeling from it. I just wanted to make sure you knew about it, so you didn't go looking into it on your own." Jaune told Nora with a shiver. He felt that if he went down there, he would unleash something he did not want to see.

"NOPE!" Nora shouted as she slammed her hammer into the crack, making it so large that it crumbled. Both Nora and Jaune fell into the hole, with Nora laughing the entire way down. Jaune could do nothing to hold back his desire to choke Nora, well good for her, because he was currently falling several feet away from her, where he couldn't reach her.

So he could do only one thing.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Scream.

 **-With Naruto-**

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Some girl is in trouble!" Naruto shouted out when he heard a loud girly scream come from somewhere. Pyrrha looked up at the air, and she raised an eyebrow. That scream sounded slightly masculine to her, though it was very feminine as well. Naruto's raptor was busy ripping the guts out of a deer that she killed, something Pyrrha _refused_ to watch.

It was way to gory for her to feel nice watching.

Would she murder an animal if she had to? Sure, but she wouldn't ever really enjoy watching as something was torn to shreds like that.

"Think we should go help?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. Yes, they should go and help, but that would leave their campsite unprotected. They couldn't just ignore people in need though.

He would not abandon a comrade in peril.

"Ruby-Rex, stay here and watch the camp. Pyrrha and me are going to go and check out that scream." Naruto said as he gave his dinosaur a firm pat on the leg. She looked towards him, and nodded her head intelligently. Naruto gave the animal a thumbs up, and it eye smiled at him even as it tore an animal to shreds. It was snacking right now, that deer would last her a few days, seeing as her stomach was only twice as large as a human's stomach.

Only needed twice as much food, and humans could eat an entire deer.

"Ruby-Rex?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto rubbed his pet on the back.

"Yeah, super affectionate, a murder happy girl. Like my sister, but also a dinosaur... Ruby-Rex." Naruto explained his naming process, and Pyrrha palmed her face, but she rolled her eyes and started to run with Naruto towards the direction that they heard the scream.

That was, until Ruby-Rex hissed towards the ground, and they stopped.

"Your dino is acting up." Pyrrha said as she hid behind Naruto. Naruto was afraid of ghosts, mice, and roaches. Well, she was afraid of anything with teeth better than her fingers, and that had a brain that could process things as well as a human. This was a killing machine that was just as smart as a human being, and that was rather frightening to her.

Grimm were killing machines, but they were stupid killing machines.

Much less scary.

"What's wrong Ruby-Rex?" Naruto asked as he watched forward, and Ruby-Rex growled at the ground in front of his feet. Naruto looked down and saw a flower sticking out of the ground. A flower, nothing so dangerous as to make a raptor growl in whatever emotion she was feeling.

"A flower?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the flower.

It was a white flower with a black stem, and next to it was a trail of dirt that looked like it had been stirred up. The trail of dirt led right to the flower, and now that Pyrrha thought about it, when was there a flower in that spot? It looked so out of place, even more so that Eye-like design in the center of the flower, that red eye.

Black Stem, White Flower, Red Eye?

That seemed familiar to her for some reason, but she wasn't sure what was so familiar about it.

"Seriously, a flower? Kind of cool actually, looks like it could be some kind of Grimm... the hell!?" Naruto shouted out when the ground rumbled around him. Naruto felt something wrap around his ankle, before he was jerked into the air by a black vine with thorns on it. A few thorns were stabbed into his leg, but nothing too deep.

"Naruto!?" Pyrrha shouted out when she saw him being held upside down by his legs by black vines, with white armor on them.

The ground rumbled, before it split open into four sections. Like the petals of a budding flower, the mouth of a grimm was revealed. The flower that had been sticking out of the ground was part of the grimm's tongue. It's mouth was covered in teeth, and literally shaped like a large demon flower. Naruto was waving around like crazy when his arms were restrained by the vines as well.

"Some help would be nice here!" Naruto called out to Pyrrha when the grimm revealed another mouth inside of it's mouth.

This one had twenty rows of sharp teeth.

Pyrrha threw her shield at the vines restraining Naruto, and they were cut clean through. Naruto was released, but he was also falling down into the mouth of the grimm. Naruto grabbed onto Pyrrha's shield, and she used her magnetism to pull him and the shield back to her. Naruto landed on the ground, and more vines came out of the ground, with the grimm itself being revealed.

The main body of the grimm was that of a giant bulb, like a root, and it was covered in smaller vines with thorns on it. It started to crawl towards them, and Naruto grabbed his sword, and sheathed the hilt into the sheath, transforming his weapon into a scythe. Pyrrha turned her spear into a sword, and the two of them prepared to fight.

Naruto stuck a Fire-Stick in his mouth and breath in.

Ruby-Rex jumped and stood next to Naruto, hissing death at the large grimm, which was about 14 feet tall, and just as fat. A hole opened in the grimm, and acid poured out onto the ground. They all backed away from the grimm, and it moved slowly towards them, so slowly it might as well be crawling at them... it was crawling at them.

"Slow moving... Naruto?" Pyrrha asked in shock when Naruto collapsed to the ground, groaning and seemingly unable to move his body.

"Forfs... pharalfis..." Naruto grunted to her, unable to move his lips that went.

"The thorns have a powerful paralyzing poison? Good to know." Pyrrha said as she picked up Naruto and put him on Ruby-Rex's back. Naruto, still able to move his lips a little, started to spit firebals at the flower grimm. The grimm shrieked as it was set on fire, the grimm's thorns were highly flammable. Naruto grunted and breathed in, the Fire-Stick still hanging from his lips.

Ruby-Rex jumped onto the creature of grimm, and ripped off one of it's vines with her teeth, while Pyrrha jumped above the creature, and she aimed for it's open mouth with her sword now in spear form. Naruto spat more fireballs into it's mouth, while Pyrrha took aim. She threw her weapon, and she pierced the lining that was protecting part of it. Naruto's flames went into the grimm's stomach, and the entire thing started to spew flames.

Then it died, and it's body quickly started to dissolve, leaving nothing but flames behinds.

"Fuf fou." Naruto said, and his middle finger was twitching a little, showing what he wanted to express.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto used his Semblence and pulled up the legs of his pants, to show the thorns that were inside of his legs. They were small thorns, and Pyrrha winced. She started to pull out the thorns, thorn by thorn, and they were each about an inch long. He had about 5 of them in his legs total, and when she was done pulling them out they started to vanish like the rest of the grimm.

"Fice... fick." Naruto requested, and she changed out his Fire-Stick for an Ice-Stick for him, and Naruto breathed in. He held his breath for a long time, and when he breathed out he started to regain his ability to move.

"You okay?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Flowers... That was nightmare fuel. Flower Grimm... Don't worry, I am using the Dust and spreading it through my blood to freeze the poison." Naruto told her. He was using the Fourth Method of using Dust, and infusing it into his body. The ice was to freeze the poison, something that he wouldn't risk with fire. He would unfuse it with him, and spit out the ice mist later.

"... I think that is an unrecorded Grimm." Pyrrha asked with wide eyes.

It must track prey underground, so it could only exist in forests. Then it paralyzed it's prey and ate them, before going back underground. Because of that, nobody had seen it and lived to tell the tell before now. Because of the way it got around, it was slow, so as long as nobody stayed in the same spot for too long, you would be fine. It didn't seem able to burrow into rock, just dirt, so places like Vale wouldn't have them obviously.

"DIBS! Naming rights! Calling it a Diopula!" Naruto called out, and Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders.

Dionaea Muscipula, a carnivorous plant basically.

Fitting name a really fitting name considering the fact that the plant grimm had been trying to eat them alive, and then kill them in a slow and horrible way.

Nightmare fuel!

"What were we doing before this?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, unsure of what they had been going to go and do before they were attacked by a strange new grimm.

"Well... Don't remember, the nightmare fuel made me forget what I was thinking about, isn't that right girl?" Naruto asked as he hugged his pet.

Such a good girl, defending her master.

Ruby-Rex growled, but she growled in a way that showed she enjoyed the hug. Naruto jumped on top of her back, and started to ride around on top of her, seeing as his ankles were still going to be healing from being stabbed by thorns. Naruto was spitting out icy mist with small amounts of black mist to it, the poison of the grimm.

"... Weird, I feel like it had something to do with... You're right, that thing's appearance made me forget everything about what we were doing." Pyrrha said with a shrug, and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Nearly being eaten by a giant flower monster.

Kind of made you forget what you were doing before that moment.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	60. Chapter 60 The NOPE Creature

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Wow... this place is under the Emerald Forest? It is like some cool science lab." Nora said as she looked into a rather clean lab of science. The best kind of lab, unless it was being used for evil purpose. Then it was a horrible lab of evil, evil science for evil things, like evil clones, and immortality science... and abortions.

Evil, evil abortions.

"Nora, doesn't this place seem... clean?" Jaune asked as he looked at a jar filled with green liquid, and an eyeball floating inside of it. "AH! Eyeball!" Jaune shouted out in surprise when he actually paid attention to the eyeball. It was red, with three tomoe around the pupil. It was a weird eyeball, but he knew a person with silver eyes of all colors, so it was still just barely outside of his normal.

After all, Ruby had silver eyes, and she mentioned her brother having a silver eye.

"Must have a good maid." Nora mentioned with a bright smile on her face as she looked at a dead snake in a large jar. The snake was purple in color, and was very much not like a normal snake. It was mutated, and growing legs... and horns.

It looked like somebody had tried to forcefully turn a snake into a dragon or something.

"No, I mean... This is underneath ruins... right? This is also some pretty... modern tech?" Jaune pointed out, but when the door on the other end of the room opened, a robot came in mechanically with an apron on, and a duster. That explained why the place was clean, it had a robot cleaning it.

A robot?

Nora walked up to the robot, and she touched it. The entire thing had it's circuits fried when pink electricity ran through it's body. It collapsed on the ground, and Nora gave Jaune a peace sign.

"Evil robot dead now. We did good, now onto... Nope. Nope nope nope. Infinite nope." Nora said when she looked into the room that the robot had come out of. She closed the door, and Jaune could hear growling on the other side of it. He started to back away as well, while Nora started to move a little faster back to the way that they came.

"What was in there?" Jaune asked Nora, and the door was destroyed as a large Paw/Hand that was attached to a huge muscular arm came through and reached for them.

Nora turned tail and hauled ass.

"A LOT of nope!" Nora shouted to Jaune, and he ran alongside her with a panicked look on his face. The wall that the door used to be apart of burst open, and a large creature jumped out of it. The beast was over 20 feet tall, with 6 heads... 6 lion heads that is. The creature had snakes for tongues, and a massive muscular chest, with large humanish arms, but that ended with similiar joints to a cat. It's back legs were that of a horse, and it's tail was a the stinger of a scorpian.

Only a lot bigger, and it's torso was covered with flesh colored scales.

"AH!? Nope!" Jaune screamed as he followed after Nora faster than before as they ran down the hallway.

"Evil science lab of evil!" Nora shouted, since not even she would try and fight something that looked like that. It wasn't even a grimm, despite the glowing red eyes. It ran towards them, and thank god when they turned a corner that it slammed into the wall, and fell on it's side for a moment. That bought them a few moments, Nora pointed her grenade launcher at it, and she fired a shot at it.

A pink explosion hit the creature in the face, and when the pink cleared... there was no visible damage to the beast.

It only growled more menacingly.

"That thing took an explosion to the face... I am not fighting that! Nora, take out the ceiling in front of it!" Jaune, in a moment of clear thinking, decided that if Nora's explosives could put a hole in the ceiling that took them down here, then it would also be able to collapse the same ceiling and trap the beast behind them.

Nora stared at Jaune.

"... Good plan Jauny ol' boy. Watcha!" Nora gave a cry of battle as she fired five grenades into the ceiling in various places. The entire place started to come down, with several dozen tons of stone collapsing between them and the beast. It didn't chase after them, and backed away from the crushing stone.

It seemed pissed it couldn't eat them, and it's eyes said something to them.

"I will get out of here and eat you"

That was what it's terrifying eyes said... all 6 pairs of them.

"There is the exit! Okay, we are packing up out campsite, and _leaving_ this spot... like right now." Jaune said as he started to climb up the rocks with Nora to get out of the hallway they were in. They were not sticking around for that beast to find a way to escape.

Who even created that freak of nature!?

When they made it back to camp, Jaune literally kissed the ground that was somewhat, for the moment, safe. Nora grabbed the box their relic was in, before she started to pack up the tent so that they could move their campsite to a much safer location. She was pretty sure that she saw a clearing nearby... though they would be going for one that was further, much further, away than this spot.

The ground cracked 50 feet away from them.

...

"... Nora, that thing can't claw it's way through solid rock... right?" Jaune asked when the ground started to crack some more. He looked next to him, only to see smoke in the shape of Nora's body, and her running away from the spot she had been in. Jaune's eyes widened, before he started to run towards the forest as well.

They were making camp in the forest, it would be much safer surrounded by trees, than in a clearing where that thing.

 **-With Naruto and Pyrrha-**

"Uh, uh, uuh." Ruby-Rex alerted them with a loud, hollow sound coming from her throat that something wasn't right.

She could sense a powerful predator nearby.

"Naruto, your raptor is doing weird things again." Pyrrha told Naruto, and Naruto scratched the back of his head. It was like Ruby-Rex knew something that they didn't know about this forest, and what was inside of it. Ruby-Rex had her head lowered to the ground, and was whimpering as if there was something big, powerful, and dangerous nearby that had just been unleashed.

"What's up girl?" Naruto asked his pet, and she rubbed her snout to his face, and moved the hair out of his eyes, looking deeply into them.

She let out the same scared noise as before.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Did you understand that?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and Naruto shook his head. He didn't know what she was trying to tell him exactly, but it was something big.

"... Just a guess... but what if whoever made Ruby-Rex... made something else?" Naruto questioned to Pyrrha. Ruby-Rex wasn't a naturally occuring animal anymore, somebody had to create her. That meant that if somebody created her, then they could have created something else that was just as dangerous... if not more dangerous, than her. Something that could make even a raptor cower in terror.

Something big, something bag, and something that more than likely should not exist.

"You think Ruby-Rex was created?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and he nodded.

"Dinosaurs are extinct... somebody had to make her. I mean, they don't just magically appear... doesn't matter how awesome it would be if that was true." Naruto said as he comforted his dinosaur, who was still shivering. Pyrrha nodded to Naruto, seeing as she understood what he was meaning.

"It makes... a little sense." Pyrrha spoke as she stepped out of the way of a snake that passed by their feet, and Naruto looked at the snake, before he stabbed it in the head, killing it.

He had no clue why he did that.

"... Oro... chi... something." Naruto said the first words that came to his mind, but he didn't know what they meant.

'Orochimaru is dead now, he can't have created anything. He has been dead for nearly 20 years now.' Kurama, inside of Naruto's head, told Naruto. Naruto nearly freaked out, before he remembered the fox-like spirit that was apart of his Semblence now. Kurama was always so silent, never commenting for the most part, that it was easy to forget that he was even there in the first place.

"You say something?" Pyrrha asked as she looked to see birds flying out of the forest, as if something was spooking them.

Could it be the same thing that the Alpha had been running from?

"I think we should go and find as many people as possible, and have them set up camp here with us. Whatever is scaring a raptor like this, isn't something I want to face alone." Naruto said, and Pyrrha nodded her head to him. They would have to split up to cover as much ground as possible, but they were going to be gathering as many comrades as they could find.

"We meet back here in 2 hours at the latest. I have a bad feeling about whatever is scaring your dino." Pyrrha told Naruto, and he nodded his head.

'Ruby, get Weiss and pack up your tent and relic. Something _bad_ is in he forest, nobody should be in a small group to face it.' Naruto sent a message to his twin.

'Okay, I'll tell Weiss. See you in a little, Yang is close to us, we will get them and come to you.' Ruby let Naruto know, and Naruto sent her his mental thanks. He would go and meet them halfway to their campsite, that way they could all travel together.

"Okay Pyrrha, be careful." Naruto told her, and she nodded. The two of them ran off in seperate directions, knowing that they could be pressed for time.

Time to go and find their friends.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Orochimaru is dead, I am confirming that now, BUT that was his lab that Jaune and Nora were in.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	61. Chapter 61 A Chimera or a Dragon?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Six heads... Nightmare fuel! Six freaking lion heads, all with long snakes for tongues.' Jaune thought as he and Nora hid in the forest. They could see the giant beast nearby, it was sniffing around for them. It seemed to be having some trouble finding them, because thanks to Jaune he and Nora had jumped into a river just before hiding underneath a bush.

Not to mention their clothes were still soaked with cold water.

If it was able to track heat like some snakes, this would help them avoid being detected by the beast.

'... It has six heads, all facing different directions. It doesn't have any blind spots either...' Jaune thought, while Nora was taking aim with her weapon. She was going to try and hit it in one of it's six faces and distract it so that they could go further away from it. It had broken out of the ground holding it in place.

'Okay... Got to hit it right in the eye.' Nora thought, and Jaune placed his hand on top of her weapon and lowered it to the ground.

If her plan didn't work, their location would be broadcasted to the thing. He shook his head, and covered his fingers with his lips.

They couldn't even make a single noise.

"GrrrrrrOAAAAAAAAH!" The Chimera-Creature roared in their general direction. There was no shockwave or anything, but the creature's vocal cords produced an extremely loud noise. It jumped into the air, before it slammed down right next to them. The creature's large hand-like paw smashed into a deer, lifting it up to one of the heads. Jaune covered his mouth to try and not scream in fear.

The creature swallowed a deer whole, and with a single, effortless, gulp the creature vanished like it had never existed.

'That deer was bigger than me...' Nora shivered, partially from the cold, and the other part from fear, when she realized it could swallow her alive.

'... It has to have some kind of blind spot. It has eyes facing front, back, left, right, and to the front corners...' Jaune thought as he tried to find some way for them to sneak away from the beast. It was like it was designed to have no blind spots at all, and even if it did, it had over 6 pairs of ears that would allow it to pick up sounds in many directions, at many times the skill of other creatures.

It also possibly had heat sensing thanks to the snake tongues it had... which also served as even more pairs of eyes.

'It never bothered the robot, and the robot was able to go in and out of it's room.' Nora thought, but she gulped when she saw a leaf moving in the wind under her nose. It tickled the inside of her nose, and Jaune was panicking on the inside. He pinched her nose and blocked her mouth, stopping her from sneezing.

*BVVVVVT*

The Chimera creature looked in their general direction, and started to sniff the air. It could smell a foul odor lingering, and Jaune glared at Nora. She was trying not to laugh when the Chimera started to paw at it's noses as it tried to get rid of the smell of fart from it's nose.

She farted.

It growled and stared right at them moments later.

"Run!" Jaune shouted as he and Nora rushed out of the bushes and started to run in between the trees. It chased after tham, and Nora ran backwards with her weapon pointed at it. She fired three shots, and they exploded when the creature smacked them away, stopping in order to do that.

It crashed into some thicker trees that stopped it, and it continued to reach for them as they ran. It had to stop and get unstuck, before it went around the trees, but it couldn't pick up any speed to chase them. It's massive bulk worked against it, the tighter spaces between the trees. It growled at them, and they were starting to lose it... at first, and then the spaces between the trees started to widen, and the beast started to get more space to run towards them.

They ran for 5 minutes straight, before simply running out of trees to protect them.

They ran into a cliff, a cliff that forced them to stop or else they would fall down into the river below. They stopped, and now the creature was just slowly stalking towards them.

"Jaune, any bright ideas on how to get out of this one?" Nora asked as she made her grenade launcher into a hammer. She charged herself up with pink electricity, knowing that she would need any boosts to strength that she could get. He stared at the creature, not sure what to make of it.

It didn't have any weaknesses that he could figure out.

"... Jump? I mean, death by cliff seems better than death by... that." Jaune said, and the creature started to rush towards them. Powerful legs indenting the ground it walked on, and nothing could stand in it's way.

"HAH!"

A bronze shield smashed into the creature's skull, right where all of the had connected together, and dazed the creature for a moment, causing it to fall to it's side. The shield zoomed towards Jaune and Nora, but before it could hit them Pyrrha landed on the ground in front of them and caught it. She stared at the creature with wide eyes, unsure of what it was, seeing as it was not a grimm.

It was part lion, part snake, part human, part... bear? It was partially a ton of dangrous animals, and large enough that it could trampel people to death with ease.

"Are you two okay?" Pyrrha asked as she switched to a rifle and she shot the creature in the eye with one of hr dust rounds. The creature roared in pain, but the bullet didn't do much to it. It was like a grain of sand to the creature at worst. "Run east of here. I'll keep it distracted long enough for you two to get away." Pyrrha said without fear as she ran towards the beast, and it jumped towards her.

She fell to her knees and slid across the ground, ducking under a paw strike, before she flipped to her feet, kicking the creature's first jaw as she did so. When she landed on her feet, she ducked under a bite aimed to remove her upper body from the rest of her.

"I'll help out!" Nora shouted out as she fired a grenade at the creature, and it did barely any damage against the creature's scaly skin.

"Get out of here!" Pyrrha said as she jumped over another bite, and she kicked off on a large head. She landed on the ground and rolled under a paw strike, the creature now completely focused on her as she stabbed it between it's toes. She raised her shield up and knocked away the paw that she stabbed when it would have hit her.

She grunted in pain as she did so, even when she used her Semblence to increase the force of her shield defense, that still hurt her arm.

"Are you going to be okay alone?" Jaune asked as was shaking, sword in hand, and though he wasn't a fighter, he was ready to fight the girl protecting him.

Pyrrha did a flip to the side as large snakes darted out of it's mouth towards her, trying to bite the place where she had been at. She sliced off the head of one of the snake's, and flipped her sword into a rifle again. She shot the creature in the eye again, and it gave a roar of pain. Pyrrha flung her shield at the eye she shot, and the edge of her shield sliced right down the center of the eye. The creature really roared in pain, and a massive tail smacked Pyrrha away. She used her Semblence to draw her shield back to her hand, and landed on her feet at the same time, ready to continue.

'Woah... total badass!' Nora thought with amazement as she watched Pyrrha facing the creature that she and Jaune had been failing to so much as injure, and she was fighting it on... semi-equal grounds.

Pyrrha wasn't able to score any fatal hits, or even hits that did that much damage, but she was doing damage to it. She slashed out one of it's eyes, and that was something. She had only been hit once, and she didn't seem as fazed by it. She had recovered from that hit pretty quickly, before she even hit the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Now leave!" Pyrrha shouted as she jumped onto the creature's paw as it swung it at her. She rode on top of it and jumped towards it's thick neck. She put her feet on her shield, and when it tried to snap it's jaws at her, she used her shield as a platform and jumped on top of it's head. She summoned her shield to her, and she slammed it into the top of it's skull again, hard enough to draw a little blood from it.

Jaune and Nora took their chance to escape while they had it, running back into the woods.

Pyrrha smiled to see them go, before she got serious and saw that the creature she was bashing her shield into was trying to shake her off with more force. She stabbed her sword into the centr of the skull, but her weapon wasn't long enough to do any real damage to it. Not only that, but she could barely pierce more than a foot into the hardened bone.

Pyrrha looked at the cliff as she jumped off of the beast's skull when several snakes came out of it's mouths and reached out for her, her hip cape bellowing in the wind as she landed.

She banged her sword against her shield and drew it's attention towards.

"Roooooooaaaar!"

"Come at me then!" Pyrrha shouted out as she banged her shield against her sword. It had the torso of a human, though it was covered in scales. A huge, bulky, muscular human, but it still had the bone structure of a human. It started to run towards her, and she ran right towards it. She flung her _spear_ at the creature, and it deflected it with it's tail, distracting it long enough for Pyrrha to duck underneath it's snapping jaws.

She planted her feet firmly into the ground, and held her shield with both hands, activating her Semblence. She jumped with her full force, and used her Semblence to increase the force of her jump, using the metal she had on her body to do so. She also increased the force behind her shield.

She smashed her shield into the center of the creature's sternum. The creature hopped off of it's front legs and onto it's back legs as it reached towards it's chest. It had the air knocked out of it's lungs, and Pyrrha summoned hr sword to her hand. She took up a stand, and she started to run towards the ankle of the creature. She slammed her entire body into the ankle, and knocked it out from under the beast. It's leg slipped off of the edge of the cliff, and the creature lost all balance.

With it's leg falling off the cliff, and the creature on it's hind legs, the entire creature started to fall backwards off of the cliff.

"Roooooooooaaaar!"

The creature roared as it fell off of the cliff, and Pyrrha stood at the edge of the cliff with a look of triumph on her face. The creature landed down into the river below, and Pyrrha frowned when she saw that it didn't die. The creature roared up at her, but it was going to be severely bruised from that fall.

It's claws dug into the rock of the cliff as it started to slowly climb back up.

Pyrrha turned around, and knowing it would take quite awhile for the creature to climb back up, she started to run so that she could catch up with Jaune and Nora. She had done her job, and bought enough time for them to escape from this freakish creature.

"CRAAAAAAAAW!"

"What?!" Pyrrha asked as she was running, and she heard a loud reptilian roar of some kind coming from the air. It didn't sound like the creature that she had just fought, instead it seemed completely different. She heard the howl of an Alpha Beowolf coming from the sky as well, and her eyes widened when she saw something.

A large dragon flying towards the opposite end of the Emerald Forest.

The large dragon was long bodied, being an eastern dragon in body. It was covered from head to tail in white spike armor. It had front arms, but no wings or even back legs. It had the Alpha Beowolf that Pyrrha and Naruto had seen on it's back. It was flying towards the same direction that Naruto had been running towards earlier. Pyrrha didn't stop running for even a second, knowing that a large white dragon grimm could _not_ be good.

"Rooooooar!"

With the roar of a Chimera behind her, and the dragon in front of her, flying towards Naruto was running to, she knew that an intense battle ahead of her.

Just great, and it was then that Pyrrha remember what Naruto said to her the day they started this test.

 _Last night I had a dream... you were killed by a dragon._

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	62. Chapter 62 The Hottest Flames Win

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... Naruto sent you... a telepathic message... that we were all going to work together?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow. She was not sure what to make of that, all Ruby told her before now was that they needed to go find the others and fast. She was having a lot of trouble believing that part of the story, the part where apparently Ruby and Naruto had a bond that allowed them special telepathic abilities with each other, and that ability was exclusive between the two of them.

She only heard of a few Semblences that gave mind reading abilities, and even then it only allowed you to read minds, not send your own thoughts to others.

"Believe it Ice Queen." Yang said for Ruby as she walked with them towards where Naruto told Ruby he was going to meet her.

"Hey, I am not an Ice Queen." Weiss spoke harshly back to Yang, who rolled her eyes. Blake was reading a book as she walked with them. They all had their tents and relics packed up, so they would just set up camp wherever Naruto was. Then she would ask Naruto why he was having them all camp together when the test would be over the next day.

The sound of a loud roar in the distance caused them all the shiver.

"What was that?" Ruby asked with wide eyes at that animalistic roar. It sounded like a huge lion or something like that.

"... The reason we are meeting up maybe?" Yang questioned, seeing as it had to be something very big to make a noise that loud. The only animals she knew that could roar for miles were lions and the like. Big cats were some of the loudest animals, and a big cat able to produce that noise had to so huge.

She estimated maybe 15... 20 feet tall.

Holy crap that was nightmare fuel in her own imagination.

"... I don't want to meet that animal." Blake pointed out as they continued on their way through the woods. She trusted that whatever plan Naruto had, was good enough to get them out of this mess.

"Fuck that in genera-OW!?" Ruby shouted out when Yang smacked her upside the head.

"Language. The words you can not say are Fuck, Dick, Ass, Cunt, Damn, Shit, and Knob-Gobbler." Yang reminded Ruby, who was rubbing the side of her head still, a bump on it. Blake was sending Yang a strange look for adding that last word into the list of words Ruby, and she suspected Naruto, weren't suppose to say.

"Naruto cusses." Ruby complained to Yang.

"Naruto also has a penis, and for years acted like the adult in our family." Yang reminded Ruby of that little fact. Naruto could cuss, because unlike them, Naruto did everything at their house. Cooking, cleaning, shopping, everything one would expect a parent to do, Naruto did for them. So, he was allowed certain rights towards his language that Ruby, and sometimes even Yang, were not allowed to say.

Ruby still liked to copy Naruto's mouth at times.

'Boy does he have a penis.' Blake thought with a small lick of her lips.

After this test, she and Naruto were _fucking_. Seeing as they might not be able to have sex for the next 4 freaking years, they were going to Vale, getting a room at a motel, and flat out fucking. At least, Blake wished that would happen, seeing as Naruto could go without sex and simply not care (sex in general made him uncomfortable, despite having had it with her... and Nora.

Yang punched Blake in the arm.

'I saw you lick your lips when I said penis.' Yang thought at Blake, and though she couldn't read minds, it didn't take a genius to show Blake knew what she had been thinking.

'Violent bimbo.' Weiss thought as she looked at her nails. She was so going to need to get them done after this, they were in desperate need of treatment.

Yes, this was the life she had chosen, but despite that she still wanted to keep herself well groomed.

"Oh wow, that doesn't seem natural at all... What do you think that thing is?" Ruby asked as she pointed into the sky. Everyon rolled their eyes at her lame attempt to get them to look up. That was one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"Let me guess, is it a _UFO_ or is there a giant naked lady?" Yang asked mockingly, using two of the more well used wordings that got people to look. Blake laughed into her hand, before she blinked when she saw something out of the side of her eyes. She looked into the forest, and saw both Jaune and Nora running towards them, visibly out of breath from something.

What were they running from?

"Giant naked lady? Why would anyone fall for such an impossible trick?" Weiss questioned it, and Yang laughed.

"It is called... I don't actually know why people fall for it. Anyway, nobody is stupid enough to fall for your trick Ru... What in the world is that?" Yang asked when she accidently looked to where Ruby had been looking.

Did Grimm come in dragon form.

"AH! Hah... Oh god... running sucks." Jaune complained when he ran into the same clearing as them. He collapsed to his knees, holding onto his sides. They had ben running for a good while now, escaping from the Chimera that had been chasing them.

Nora was busy catching her breath, and she leaned back and looked at the sky to do it.

"Escape... Yes, that was a good escape." Nora said, and everyone was looking at them with confused eyes at first.

"Oh my gawd, sky dragon thing." Jaune said as he pointed at the sky, and this time even Blake and Weiss looked. Ruby seeing something was one thing, but two people seeing something deserved some credit. That being said, they looked towards the direction that Jaune was pointing in.

...

"You can not be serious." Weiss spoke with her jaw dropped.

"Fucking FUCK! We JUST escaped a giant chimera lion... snake... human THING! Now this, what is WITH this forest!" Nora shouted out as she punched the ground a few times. Okay, so she was a little pissed off. This time they didn't have a champion to save thier asses, and that thing was flying right towards them.

"How long until it gets here?" Blake asked as she hid in the shadow of a nearby tree, trying to avoid being spotted by the creature.

A stream of flames burst through the forest, coming out of the dragon's mouth, only several dozen meters away from them.

The dragon flew overhead and gave a huge roar down at them.

"Now... It gets here... now." Yang deadpanned as she activated her weapon, and she punched the air at it. Nothing happened, and Yang remembered something.

She fired her last round at a crow.

"I got this Yang." Ruby said as she turned her cresent rose into a sniper, and started to take shot after shot at the creature. She also judged it from where she was, looking through her scope, but sadly, her rounds did little more than annoy the giant beast.

"How big is it!?" Weiss asked Ruby, who could get a better judge of size. She shot shards of ice into the sky at the dragon, while Blake started to empty her own gun at it. Nora was already out of ammo, sadly, so she and Jaune were forced to simply stay out of the other's way.

"It has more length than height... I would say over 30 feet tall, and 90 feet long... with a width of maybe 25 feet? Small shots won't hurt it much... It is also covered in armor." Ruby took a guess, and the flying dragon turned around and started to fly towards them. It moved like a snake, though instead of slithering it flew through the sky.

It roared loudly at them, and they jumped to the ground, onto their stomachs just as it passed over them.

'It doesn't have any spikes on it's stomach?' Jaune thought when it curved back up and flew back into the air. Only it's sides, and it's top, had any spikes on it. The entire underbelly was spike free.

No armor on the belly!

'It's belly is armor free!' Ruby thought as she flipped onto her back, and she grounded herself as she aimed with her weapon. She shot several shots, and while they did very little damage, the dragon let out a pained yelp. It flew higher into the sky, above the clouds, before it vanished from their view.

They sighed in relief.

"At least that is over. Good job figuring out it had no armor on it's stomach." Blake complimented Ruby as she gave the girl a pat on the shoulder, and helped her stand back up.

'I figured it out too.' Jaune thought with a small pout.

"It's coming back!" Weiss shouted out as it descended from the sky and shot down towards them. It opened it's muth wide, and flames gushed out. Weiss stabbed the ground, and a dome of ice formed around them. She made it several layers thick, using up all of her dust. Flames covered the entire dome, starting to melt it right away.

The dragon passed over them, and it's tail smashed against the ice dome, shattering it, and leaving them defenseless.

The remains of the ice wall were around them, keeping them trapped as the dragon came back around.

"Great, now we can all die together." Yang grunted in annoyance. The ice wall that had been protecting them was now going to seal their fate, dooming them to death by flames.

"Our aura can protect us... for the next hit." Blake offered to Yang, and everyone grunted in annoyance, fear, and in Nora's case, anger.

"Great, that means we can _suffer_ and die together." Nora shouted out, and they were all engulfed in super heated flames. They were all pushed back towards the ice wall together, with the melting ice wall's water showering them, and keeping them from being set on fire.

The flames that engulfed them, thanks to the water and their aura, didn't burn them, but they took a large hit.

They were not taking another hit.

The dragon descended upon them again, and it opened it's mouth to shoot more flames at them. The fear of death caused them to close their eyes, and they waited for death to come to them. Death by a dragon's flames, trapped in ice, without their aura... and a generally painful death.

There was nothing that could save them now.

They heard a loud roar of pain, and everyone opened their eyes, and saw in front of them something they were not expecting to see.

The dragon was being punched in face.

By 6 giant fists descending down upon the dragon, those fists connected to aura arms that were coming out of Naruto's back. The fists knocked the dragon away from those trapped on the ice dome, and Naruto flapped the arms like wings, taking flight again with his scythe in his hands. Naruto landed softly on top of the edge of the ice wall trapping them.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted with the brightest smile on her face, and Naruto smiled slyly at them.

"Shitty luck you guys have huh? Well, figure a way out of here and run away. I got this bastard taken care of. Hey dragon!" Naruto shouted out as he put a Fire-Stick in his mouth, and he got out a Wind-Stick and put it in his mouth next to the Fire-Stick. He grinned and bit down on them, before he sucked up half of them. Flames leaked out of the sides of his mouth when he opened it up. "Lets see which of us is hotter." Naruto spoke to the foul creature of grimm.

It didn't know what he was saying, but it still spewed flames at from, and Naruto formed a Fox-Aura head out of his back.

Naruto spewed flames out of his mouth, and the Aura-Head spewed wind out of it's mouth. The two forces of nature combined, turning the orange flames white. Naruto's flames, while they weren't as wide spread as the dragon's flames, slammed into those of the dragon and pushed them back. Naruto's flames moved at a faster speed, and with success they pushed back the flames of the dragon until both sets of flames were meters away from the dragon.

Naruto formed a second and third aura head, and it started he stuck a Lightning-Stick his mouth while the second aura head breathed out the flames.

Naruto breathed in, and all three sticks were reduced to nothing.

All three heads started to spew Fire, Wind, and Lighting up at the dragon, the elements combining halfway up. The flames turned blue, with lighting coating them liberally. The dragon's head was engulfed in the fires, and Naruto ran out of dust. The dragon roared in pain and started to fly away, while Naruto looked annoyed.

He was out of Lightning and Wind-Sticks now, he could only do that shot once before he was out completely.

The dragon swung it's tail at them, and bone spikes started to rain down at them from the air. Naruto's aura formed a shield around them all, large hands forming and interlocking to make barrier.

"Naruto, will you be okay alone!?" Ruby asked as Weiss and Blake _forced_ Yang to run with them all as they made their way towards a possibly safe zone. Naruto said nothing to Ruby at first as the dragon started to fly lower towards them.

Naruto looked back at her and gave her a simple thumbs up.

'So badass.' Jaune thought as he was running with the others, and Nora looked towards Naruto with a twinkle in her eye.

"Kick some ass!" Nora ordered him loudly, and Naruto tossed a Flame-Stick into his mouth. The Flame-Stick was a Combination of his Gravity-Dust and Fire-Dust, to create a more potent explosive flame.

Naruto readied his scythe, and it glowed yellow with his aura.

He swung his scythe, and a cresent blade of aura shot out of the scythe and slammed into the dragon's eye. The dragon roared in pain and it's eye was sliced into two parts. It slammed into the forest, and Naruto jumped off of th ice dome and started to rush towards were the dragon had landed.

"Hah! Lets see where this goes!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face.

When Naruto ran into the forest, he was surprised to see that Pyrrha was running towards the dragon as well.

"Everyone safe?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, they just got to safety... As safe as this forest can be. Did you kill the thing that... Nope, that thing is nightmare fuel." Naruto said with a larger grin when he saw the giant chimera that was chasing after Pyrrha.

"I pushed it over a cliff, but it climbed back out. This thing isn't natural, like it was made by man." Pyrrha talked with Naruto, and they both dodged a lot of snakes coming after them. Naruto got what she was getting at.

"Grimm hate things created by man... So we are going to-" Naruto started, and Pyrrha nodded and finished for him.

"Get Dragon and Beast to fight each other, and we finish off the weakened winner." Pyrrha finished for him, and the two of them grinned.

Seems like they had a plan.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	63. Chapter 63 Champions vs Beasts 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Well, this worked out just fine..." Naruto deadpanned when he was facing a dragon, and touching his back was Pyrrha's back as she faced off against the chimera. Their plan had not worked as well as they had originally thought it would. It would seem that both beasts of science and nature were more than capable of one ability that one would not expect of mindless beasts.

They held grudges.

"This is just not our day, now is it?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and he activated his Semblence to shield them from dragon flames, while also punching the chimera in all 6 of it's faces at the same time. Pyrrha ducked underneath those fists without even needing to be warned about them, and she pushed Naruto's head down when the dragon descended upon them while the chimera was recovering from being punched by large aura fists.

The two of them stayed back to back, and Pyrrha shot a bullet into the damaged eye of the dragon, with the creature of grimm roaring in pain, and Naruto swung his sword at the chimera and sent a cresent moon slash at it.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her arm and used his aura to push off the ground, letting him jump over the chimera as it tried to smash them to pieces. Pyrrha wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist and kicked off on a spike of the dragon, getting them to land safely on the ground.

"Nope, not out day. At least it isn't boring." Naruto looked on the bright side at least as they returned to their back to back stance. The dragon wasn't as mobile as the chimera, having to make a full loop before it could come back at them. That gave them several seconds to try and injure the chimera before it launched another attack.

Pyrrha started to run towards the chimera, and Naruto followed after her, sword turned into a scythe, aura arms out.

Pyrrha jumped over a paw, and Naruto slid between her legs as the beast started to snap at her with it's jaws. Naruto's aura arms smashed into all of the creature's faces, pushing it back as Pyrrha stabbed it in the eyeball with her sword, and she twisted it. The creature shot back in shock, and pain, roaring out and pawing at it's own face, the one that got stabbed in the eye. Pyrrha landed on the ground, and she pushed Naruto out of the way of a stream of flames that hit the ground where they had been standing.

"... You are right, it isn't boring." Pyrrha spoke as she and Naruto rolled onto their feet, and Pyrrha tossed her spear up into the air. She grabbed it, spinning around to add more force to the throw, and used her semblence to really enhance the throw more. She threw her weapon right at the chimera, and it embedded in the center of it's chest, but the creature's tough muscles made it nearly impossible to get more than a foot deep into it.

"Weak spots?" Naruto asked Pyrrha as he shot a fireball into the chimera's face as he sent Moon-Blades at the dragon, keeping it dodging in the air.

"The top of the head is a weak spot and blindspot. The center of the chest is the only viable weak spot... the neck is weak, but the creature has snakes for tongues that can reach the neck." Pyrrha told Naruto the weaknesses of her opponent. Naruto nodded his head as the chimera backed off of them, for fear of getting hit in the face with another fireball.

"The dragon is missing it's right eye, so blind on one side, and it's underbelly has no armor. Other than that, I couldn't find any weaknesses... it has massive strength and speed, and it can attack at a range." Naruto informed Pyrrha of his own beast's strengths and weaknesses. The two of them seperated and rolled across the ground in seperate directions when flames smashed into the ground, turning it into molten lava right away. The dragon's flames were only getting hotter as it's rage at them grew more intense.

Pyrrha brought her spear back to her hand, and used her shield to knock away a chimera jaw that was about to bite her.

Naruto's aura arms caught several bone spikes, and he used his scythe to knock away the rest of them that would have hit him.

"The chimera is purely short distance, the dragon is flying back, we need to take this chance to attack the chimera." Pyrrha told Naruto, and the two of them started to run towards the chimera.

Pyrrha ran in front of Naruto, and she blocked a paw strike from the chimera, while Naruto swung his scythe at it. Naruto sliced through several of the toes on the paw, cutting them clean off. His scythe's blade was a lot longer than Pyrrha's sword, making it a better cutting weapon for deeper cuts. The beast howled in pain at the loss of several digits, and Pyrrha ran in front of Naruto and blockd several snakes coming at him from behind.

Naruto flipped over Pyrrha's shoulders, grabbing onto a snake, and he spun his scythe around one hand, like a spinning blade he sliced through all of the tongues that had been going his way.

His aura arm stretched out and grabbed the ground a dozen meters away, and he grabbed onto Pyrrha as it pulled them out of the reach of the chimera, just as a stream of flames smashed into the beast. It howled as all of the first on it's body was burned away, but it's muscles and scaly skin were both seemingly unaffected by the flames.

The wound on the bleeding paw was burned shut, stopping the bleeding.

Pyrrha raised her shield up, and Naruto got in close to her as she defended them from bone spikes. She removed her shield from above them, and Naruto spat out ice onto the ground, and that ice grew larger in size until it was multiple ice spikes that shielded them from an attack from the chimera.

"We can't fight them both at the same time... but they don't seem interested in actually fighting each other... they just aren't helping each other." Naruto grunted when he used his aura arms to stop the dragon when it tried to rush down and swallow them. Naruto grabbed the dragon by it's largest spikes, and it threw it towards the chimera, aura arms, and the creatures were knocked aside.

The dragon snapped at the chimera, and the chimera snapped right back, but the two raging beasts seperated, with the dragon flying into the sky, and the chimera running towards them.

"Offense then?" Pyrrha asked Naruto as the two of them charged towards the chimera, and Naruto didn't even answer her. He just followed her lead, and she jumped on top of the muzzle of the beast. It started at her, trying to shake her off of it. Naruto grounded himself firmly, before he twisted his upper body.

With a good slice, Naruto slashed the thick throat of the creature blood started to spray on the ground. Naruto sent an aura arm out and grabbed Pyrrha, and he sent another one out to grab onto the ground. As they were both sent flying towards that spot, the two of them were wrapped up with arms and hands tightly, forming a many layered ball of defense.

The chimera, while not fataly injured, was bleeding a lot of blood, the wound was deep enough that it _could_ bleed out, if it continued to bleed from this point on at the same pace.

"Uh!" Naruto grunted in pain when he felt pain in his arms when even more powerful, potent, and heated flames washed over them. He felt any pain that his aura arms felt, he was connected to his semblence. Normally it wasn't too bad, considering the arms were pure energy, but these flames were super hot.

"You okay?" Pyrrha asked as she raised her shield above them, and Naruto lowered his arm defense, while Pyrrha used her shield to block the flames.

When the dragon passed over them, the flames stopped, and the chimera started to run towards them.

"They are forming a pattern... The chimera will avoid attacking whenever the dragon attacks, and the dragon attacks only when it passes over us." Naruto told Pyrrha something he had noticed. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, but she nodded, and she aimed with her shield and flung it towards a tree behind the chimera.

The chimera jumped over the shield, and it smashed into the tree, and bounced back towards the chimera.

The chimera howled in pain when Pyrrha's shield sliced off something... sensative.

"... Sorry!" Pyrrha shouted to the chimera when she sliced it's nutsack right off, and cleanly as well. Just as the dragon was starting to turn around in the sky, and Naruto started to count down how long it took to make a turn and come down to pass by them.

"Damnit Pyrrha, I don't want it breeding either... but too far." Naruto told her, and he created a barrier of ice in front of them using his last Ice-Stick. The flames from the dragon were split by the ice wall, thanks to Naruto making it into the sky of a triangle. It scorched the ground around them, while the chimera recovered from having his balls cut off.

Pyrrha brought her shield back to her, though it was covered with blood now, and she swung it to get as much blood off of it as she could.

"How long?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and he finished counting.

"We have 7 seconds to attack the chimera after the dragon attacks before it launches another attack." Naruto informed her, and she turned her sword into a rifle. Naruto turned his scythe into a sword, and Pyrrha jumped back with Naruto when the chimera smashed through the ice wall. Ice shatters went everwhere, and Naruto saw the dragon heading towards them.

Just as he predicted, the chimera jumped back, cancelling the attack it was going to use when the dragon sent dozens of spikes at them from afar, and it continued to head down towards them.

Naruto started to bat each spike away from himself and Pyrrha with his sword and sheath, while Pyrrha charged towards the chimera. Naruto rolled out of the way when the dragon tried to bite him, while Pyrrha smashed her shield into the nose of the chimera. She stuck her rifle into it's nose, and she closed her eye and aimed carefully.

With a single shot, she put a bullet into the large brain of the chimera... killing one of the 6 heads. The head she killed leaned forward, and Naruto sent out an aura arm to bring her back to him.

"Good work... but we need to kill it in the next 7 seconds!" Naruto told her as the two of them started to run towards the chimera. It sent snakes at them, and Naruto ran in front of Pyrrha. He sheathed his sword, and when he unsheathed it he appeared behind the snakes, and all of the snakes were sliced to pieces. The chimera jerked backwards as all of it's tongues were cut off.

Pyrrha stepped on Naruto's shoulder as she jumped, and she turned her rifle into a spear, and she counted.

Only 6 seconds left!

Naruto ran underneath her as she threw her spear, and she stabbed it into one of the already blinded eyes. It went through the eye, and went into the brain of a second head, killing it. She called her spear back to herself and was pushed down to the ground by a large paw, while Naruto jumped towards the creature.

With a slash, Naruto slashed through the back of one of the skulls, killing another head when he cut a delicate spot.

4 seconds left!

Pyrrha threw her shield at Naruto, and it hit his feet. Naruto jumped off of the shield and dodged a tail from the creature. Naruto cut the tail right off, and he turned his sword back into a scythe. Naruto started to spin in the air, and he landed on top of the back of the neck. Naruto completed a spin, and sliced the top of another skull right off, the brain being sliced in two.

3 seconds left!

Pyrrha ran towards the chimera and she brought her shield back to herself. She jumped towards it's sternum and slammed her shield into it. She knocked the wind out of the large creature, and Naruto landed on the tip of the of the nose of another head, and pushed his sword between the eyes of the head, and grabbed his sword firmly... swinging it so that he sliced through bone, killing another head.

2 seconds left!

Only one head left to kill, and it was on the other side of where Naruto was. It was stunned from what Pyrrha had done, and the shock of having 5 brains killed in such a short amount of time. Naruto saw that the dragon had managed to turn around, and was almost in attacking range. It already was visibling breathing in, getting ready for a breath attack.

"Pyrrha, dragon!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped into the air, and Pyrrha threw her shield at Naruto. He landed on it, and he grabbed his sword with both hands. Pyrrha did the same with her sword. He jumped off her shield, and she jumped off the ground. The two of them started to head towards each other.

They swung their swords and cut into the weak points of the neck, all six heads were connected to only a single super thick neck.

1 second left.

Naruto grabbed Pyrrha's hand and the two of them landed on the ground, and the chimera's heads started to slide off of it's head. The entire neck severed in one smooth motion, and Pyrrha brought her shield to them. She raised it above them, but Naruto used his aura arms to keep the chimera's body from falling on top of them.

He used the chimera's body as a shield to protect them from the flames, and the two of them grinned when the dragon passed by them, and Naruto tossed the chimera's body away.

"The best partner you could ever have fighting by your side-" Pyrrha started out as she cracked her neck and started to walk towards the dragon, and she swung her blade to get the blood off of it. The two of them were splattered by chimera blood, and Naruto turned his sword into a scythe as he smirked toward the dragon.

The two of them pointed their weapons at the dragon as it started to turn towards them.

"-is the rival whose knows all your moves at a glance. Even before a freak of science-" Naruto stopped when Pyrrha smiled and the dragon started to head towards them faster.

"-or a powerful creature of grimm-" Pyrrha stopped, and they nodded to each other.

"-we won't back down. Come on Pyrrha, there is a dragon that that need to be slayed. Naruto and Pyrrha... slayers of dragons." Naruto tried out those words on his tongue, and the two of them stopped walking and stood their ground. Pyrrha smiled, before she smirked towards the dragon.

"I like it... Lets go!" Pyrrha shouted out, and the two of them started to run towards the dragon, and it opened it's mouth towards them.

"Lets do this!" Naruto shouted out with excitement.

This was going to be a battle that legends were made out of!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Next Chapter is going to be Intense. To get a measure of how intense, listen to the song "Two Steps from Hell - Strength of a Thousand Men".**


	64. Chapter 64 Pyrrhic Victory

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Okay, we lost it for the moment.' Pyrrha thought as she watched the dragon searching for them. White moisture was hanging in the air around them, and Naruto had his Semblence active and forming 6 wings behind his back. Pyrrha was sitting on his shoulders, watching the dragon's movements with her scope on her rifle. Naruto had a Gravity-Stick in his mouth, and he was infusing it into his body to lower the amount of pull gravity had on his body for the moment.

If it weren't for the Gravity-Stick, then Pyrrha would make them too heavy to fly like this, at the moment it was only the Gravity-Dust in his body making flight possible.

By lowering his own weight, he was able to adjust for just Pyrrha's weight.

"I can't fly and shoot fireballs at the same time, I need to focus on using only Gravity." Naruto told Pyrrha in a whisper as he flew towards another cloud to hide in. Pyrrha fired a shot at the dragon just as they entered a new cloud, and the dragon turned around. It started to fly towards the cloud they had been inside of... and it spit flames into the cloud, turning it black.

"Stealth... If we can get to the body we can find more weaknesses." Pyrrha told Naruto as he started to fly behind the dragon, using it's blind spot to hide from it. Naruto landed on top of the grimm's back.

It noticed them.

The dragon roared, and Pyrrha hopped off of Naruto and grabbed a spike, while he grabbed onto a spike as well.

After fighting the creature for nearly 30 minutes straight, they had learned that it was very ancient, very good at fighting, and it learned during battle. The dragon had taken to pushing them to flying into the air, with the burning Emerald Forest below being proof of that. Over 5% of the Emerald Forest was on fire at the moment, the 5% that they had been inside of it.

They _would_ have landed on the ground... were it not for the fact that whenever they tried it attacked them, and forced them to take evasive actions.

"No stealth! I am sick of stealth, time to fuck up a dragon." Naruto shouted out as he stabbed the dragon between it's spiks with his sword. Naruto grabbed his sword and started to run towards the head of the dragon, inflicting a single long cut into the beast. The spikes tried to stop him, but he dodged them with ease.

Pyrrha nodded her head and followed after Naruto.

They had been on the defensive for the past half-hour, time for a full out offensive before they ran their aura and stamina dry.

"Okay then!" Pyrrha called out as she jumped off of the dragon when it turned it's head and snapped at her. She landed on it's snout, and with a slice of her blade, she put a wound in it. Naruto jumped off of the dragon and sent an aura arm out to grab Pyrrha, and she threw her shield at him. Naruto kicked off of the shield with his feet, jumping up into the air when the tail of the dragon would have smashed into him. Pyrrha grabbed onto the hand of aura, and it pulled her out of the way of the dragon's maw and flung her into the air.

They didn't need to fly, they could simply _not fall_ and that would let them fight in mid-air.

"Shield." Naruto told Pyrrha as he grabbd it and tossed it towards her, and she caught it, using it and curling up her body behind it. The dragon's tail continued towards her, and a large hand of aura grabbed her entire body. Naruto brought her right next to him by pulling her back, and the dragon's tail missed her.

Naruto threw Pyrrha at the head of the dragon, and she smashed her shield into the already blind eye. Pyrrha threw her shield at Naruto, and it landed on his feet. He kicked off of it and jumped back onto the dragon's tail. Naruto turned his sword into a scythe, and Pyrrha called the shield back to her with a wave of her hand, holding onto the horn of the dragon as she did so.

The dragon was struggling to try and shake them off.

Pyrrha bashed her shield into the eye of the dragon again, and it roared, trying to shake her off of it. She stabbed it above the eye, seeing as it closed it's eye and even it's eyelid was armored pretty heavily. Naruto on the other hand sliced through several bone spikes that were on the tail, revealing black flesh below the armored spikes.

"Get rid of the spikes!" Naruto shouted to Pyrrha as he sliced clearly through the tip of the tail, sending that part of the dragon falling over a mile down towards the ground.

That was a _long_ drop.

"What!?" Pyrrha asked loudly, seeing as she couldn't hear him over the sound of the wind this time. The dragon was flying higher into the air, and it was creating a strong wind current around them. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he started to run up the dragon's body. Pyrrha started to run down it, and she dodged the spikes that tried to impale her, with Naruto doing the same.

They met in the middle of the dragon's body.

"The spikes... underneath them is soft flesh. The flesh the spikes come out of have no scales, so no armor." Naruto told Pyrrha, and both of them jumped off of the dragon. Pyrrha grabbed Naruto as he enhaled his Gravity-Stick. He activated his Semblence and the two of them started to spin and fly around the spike that were sent flying at them.

The dragon turned towards them, and breathed flames at them. Naruto flew under the flames, and the drgaon swung a tail, sending more spikes through the flames, yeah... flaming spikes now. Naruto tossed Pyrrha to the side, and she rode on top of her own shield, using her Semblence to make it fly towards the side. Naruto flew towards the other side.

The dragon could only give chase to one of them.

Naruto grinned when it flew towards him, and he deactivated his Semblence and started to fall towards the ground, with his back facing the ground below. Naruto flipped the dragon off with both hands as it flew down after him. Naruto switched out his Gravity-Stick for... well he only really had Gravity and Fire-Sticks left... not counting his combination of Ice/Fire to make his Steam-Stick.

That would do.

Naruto breathed in and when he exhaled he surrounded himself with steam, completely hiding him from the view of the dragon. The dragon engulfed the entire cloud of steam in it's mouth, but it felt something stab into the side of it's neck. Naruto, using the steam as cover, had used his Semblence to dodge the bite at the last second, and go to the underbelly of the creature.

Pyrrha landed on top of the dragon and stabbed her sword into it's-

"Damnit Pyrrha! Stop it with the ball slicing thing!" Naruto shouted when Pyrrha cut off the dragon's balls... or rather she physically cut them out of the body. Dragon's had rectractable penises, and Naruto could have gone the _rest of his life_ without knowing what a dragon dick looked like.

Pyrrha nearly threw up as she sailed towards the ground, and Naruto grabbed onto her. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"That is the first time I've ever seen a grimm's genitals... I didn't even know they had genitals. It is... too big, and so red..." Pyrrha nearly threw up, while Naruto started to punch her in the ribs. He hung onto her with his legs around her waist, while his right hand held onto his scythe, which was still stabbed into the dragon. His other hand was focused on punching Pyrrha at the moment.

He didn't want to see that!

"Shut up Pyrrha! Stop cutting off creature's genitals damnit!" Naruto shouted at her as he ripped his scythe out of the dragon, and the two of them grabbed onto a bone spike and used that to hold onto the side of the dragon as it howled in pain. It was roaring, spewing flames, and shooting spikes out of it's body in agony.

Dragon's didn't like having their genitals cut.

"Uh... and it is covered in bone spikes... The fuck." Pyrrha hung her head off of the side of the dragon and _literally_ threw up a little. The two of them climbed on top of the dragon when it started to calm down, and it snapped at them with pure rage now. Pyrrha shielded them from the flames, while Naruto shielded them from bone spikes, knocking them aside.

"Pyrrha, you are making me feel sorry for a grimm... stop it. Anyway, we are barely inflicting any damage to it. It's body is too thick for us to get to it's organs... and stabbing it in the eye isn't getting us to the brain this time." Naruto wondered out loud how they could kill this thing. It's body was so thick and muscular that they weren't able to get to the vital organs to kill it. The chimera was big, but not nearly as big as the dragon, and it's vital organs were pretty easy to get to when you figured it out.

Where were the vital organs on a dragon?

"... I have a plan." Pyrrha said to Naruto with a grimace, and she looked towards the mouth of the grimm.

"No... Neither of US-" Naruto shouted out as he pushed Pyrrha out of the way, and jumped out of the way when a huge jaw tried to rip them to shreds. "-will be eaten to get to the internal organs!" Naruto shouted at Pyrrha as they jumped off of the dragon, and Naruto summoned his "wings" of arms. Pyrrha jumped onto his back as the two of them glided away from the dragon, and entered a cloud.

The dragon slowed down and started to breath flames into the surrounding clouds, darkening them and causing lightning to strike the Emerald Forest down below.

Lightning stuck Naruto's side.

"AH!" Naruto shouted in pain when his Semblence completely deactivated against his will. His aura had saved him from injury, but he had still felt all of the pain from that. Pyrrha grabbed onto Naruto and used her shield to push them out of the way of the dragon when it tried to gobble them up.

Even Naruto's large aura would drop a lot of he got hit by lightning.

"You okay Naruto?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto activated his Semblence and started to fly towards the ground. The dragon seemed to realize that the sky was no longer a good place to stay, because moments later it was struck by lightning as well. It roared in agony and started to fly towards the ground.

It didn't take long, but Naruto's feet touched the ground with Pyrrha's, while the dragon's front arms landed on the ground... it back no back legs.

"I can barely feel my arm... but I'll be fine... and that things left side doesn't have any armor... guh." Naruto coughed up blood, and Pyrrha watched as he collapsed to his hands and knees spewing blood from his lips. The dragon was in a similiar state, twitching in agony as it removed the leftover traces of charges from it's body. It wasn't in a state to attack them, and Pyrrha would have attacked it... were Naruto not in a bad condition.

Naruto vomited blood on the ground, before he stopped and groaned in pain.

"Can you fight still? You should run if you can't." Pyrrha honestly tried to get Naruto to run, but he stood up and twitched a little.

"... I'm fine now. The lightning messed with my aura... and I had Gravity-Dust in my body. It felt like my entire body was being crushed by intense gravity for a bit... I'm better now." Naruto spoke to her with a wince as he spun his scythe in his hands. They had their chance to fight against the dragon now. It's left side was scorched, flesh missing, no spikes either. If they attacked the left side, they just might be able to damage the internal organs enough to kill it.

Spikes started to hit the ground, falling out of the air, the charred spikes of the dragon they were facing off again, with chunks of flesh... though the flesh was vanishing quicker than the spikes.

Pyrrha noticed something out of the side of her eye, and she looked up with wide eyes. She looked at Naruto and rushed towards him.

"Look out!" Pyrrha shouted as she pushed Naruto several feet away when the dragon sent more spikes at them. Naruto hit the ground and the spikes missed him completely, while he grunted, eyes closed in pain when he landed the wrong way.

*Thump*

Naruto grunted.

"Thanks for the save... Pyrrha?" Naruto asked as his eyes opened up to see Pyrrha laying face down on the ground. Her arm under her stomach as a pool of blood started to form around her body. A bone spike with blood on it stabbed into the ground next to her. Her crown knocked off of her head. He could see crimson blood spreading around her, and Naruto's eyes went a little hazy. "Pyrrha..." Naruto muttered, and the dragon let out a roar of victory.

It was just like his dream.

Pyrrha laying in a pool of her own blood, stabbed to death by a dragon because she saved his life. Naruto stood up on shaky legs, and he dropped his scythe on the ground, and he walked away from Pyrrha, towards the dragon.

"You... killed Pyrrha."

Silver light consumed all.

 **-With the Others-**

"... I'm sure they will be fine Yang. Your brother is strong, I bet right now they are killing those creatures... and they just got lost trying to find us. The dragon just fell to the ground... we all saw it, and heard that roar." Blake assured Yang as she pat the girl's arm.

"He also has Pyrrha with him, and she is an awesome champion fighter. With her there, nothing could happen to them." Nora assured Yang with a grin. She had seen matches between Pyrrha and Summer, and those were awesome fights, and Naruto was a pretty big badass too. She was sure that they would be just fine.

She wouldn't put it passed them to come walking through the clearing right now, grinning without so much as a scratch.

'... What is this feeling of despair?' Ruby thought as she tried to read Naruto's mind, and all she got was the consuming feeling of despair.

They all stopped when they saw silver light shoot up into the sky, consuming a large amount of the forest. A dragon's roar of pain, and it's dying scream, was heard through out the Emerald Forest. The pillar of silver light was somewhat shaped like flaming wings, before they pierced the clouds above.

"What is that!?" Jaune shouted in shock, and nobody had an answer for him, because just as quickly as the light came, in vanished.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted out when she couldn't feel anything from Naruto anymore. She got up and started to run towards where she saw the light had been.

 **-With Naruto-**

The dragon started to fade away into nothing more than dust, having been frozen in the pose that it had been killed it. Naruto fell to his knees, his eyes blank as the dragon finished turning into smoke and vanishing in the wind. Nothing was damaged around them, the light didn't damage a single tree, or even disturb them. All it did was consume the dragon, and shoot into the sky.

Naruto passed out backwards, back hitting the ground as the rain started to pour down from the sky above.

'Pyrrha... I'm sorry.'

Those were Naruto's last thoughts were exhaustion claimed him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	65. Chapter 65 A Price for Victory

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Naruto's Silver Eyed Powers have been Unlocked for awhile, but he has no clue how to actually use them at will.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Uuuuuuuh. My head...' Naruto thought when his eyes fluttered open. It felt like he was going to throw up, his headache was worse than it had ever been before. It somebody had taken a giant hammer, fuck you Nora, and repeatedly slammed it into the top of his skull in the hopes of reducing his IQ to the negatives.

An IQ so low that no intelligence may escape the black hole that is his head.

No white ceiling, so he wasn't in a hospital... infact, he didn't even recognize what room he was in. Naruto glanced around, and he saw a bookshelf nearby... and three more beds. A desk, a window... the room was one he had never seen before. He could see Nora's pajamas on one of the messier beds, a bed that was so clean that it seemed nobody had even touched it, and a moderately messy bed.

Naruto sat up and groaned.

"Naruto!"

"Ah!" Naruto grunted out in pain when his headache got that much worse. Naruto glared at the person who had shouted at him, and he saw the source of the shout was Jaune. Naruto blinked in surprise. "Vomit-Boy?" Naruto asked, and Jaune seemed to sink in on himself after that one. Naruto saw that Nora was on the floor, asleep, having fallen off of her bed... wearing a school uniform that she had tried on.

"How are you feeling?" Jaune asked Naruto, and Naruto coughed into his hand. "Wait up, I need to go get your sisters. They wanted me to tell them when you woke up." Jaune said as he got up and started his way out of the room. Naruto tossed a pillow at Nora to wake her up, if he was awake with a splitting headache, she was going to be awake as well.

"Ah! Oh... Naruto! You're up! You've been knocked out cold for nearly 2 days!" Nora shouted as she jumped onto Naruto's bed and hugged him.

"... 2 days?" Naruto asked, unsure of what was being said. Nora let go of Naruto and nodded her head.

"Naruto!"

Ruby landed on top of his lap, hugging his waist as she pushed her face into his stomach. Naruto grunted in pain from the unexpected move. Yang, Blake, and even Weiss rushed into the room as well. Yang ran towards Naruto, and simply swept him up in a hug. Blake hugged his other side, running around the other side of the bed. Naruto was being suffocated by the hugs, and didn't know what to make of it.

"Pwease spop." Naruto managed to say between the breasts against his cheeks and lips, and they let go of him. Ruby refused to leave his lap though. She had been worried sick that he was never going to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" Yang asked as she put her hand on his forehead.

"Fine, but who changed me into pajamas... and what happened?" Naruto asked the two more important questions. He barely remembered anything that had happened before he blacked out. Nora grinned at Naruto and raised her fingers up to show the answer to one of the questions.

Which one though?

"I dressed you teammate." Nora told Naruto, and Naruto blinked in surprise at that piece of information.

"... The test is over? When did that... when did that happen?" Naruto asked with his eyes widened. Then he realized he had been out for 2 days, meaning that the test was over. Naruto's eyes widened when he started to remember what happened. Just a little, he remembered a giant chimera... and then fighting a dragon, but then it started to get fuzzy.

Red, he remembered the color red.

"Slow down, the doctor said you are suffering from physical, mental, and aura exhaustion... you beat the dragon though." Blake spoke to Naruto with a slightly bitter smile. Everyone looked a little bitter at the dragon part.

Naruto looked down at his sheets.

"Pyrrha."

Everyone looked away from Naruto when he mentioned Pyrrha's name. He could remember red, and blood... and Pyrrha laying on the ground. Naruto looked around the room, expecting to see Pyrrha standing and smiling at him.

"Listen... The dragon was defeated, but not without a cost..." Yang calmly told Naruto, trying not to freak him out. Naruto's eyes snapped shut and his body started to tremble, and when he opened them they were filled with tears. Blake put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Naruto looked around the room.

Naruto looked at the dresser, and he saw Pyrrha's crown sitting there.

"... You're lying... Pyrrha's okay... right?" Naruto asked, hoping this was some sick joke that they could all laugh about later. Nobody looked at him straight in the eye, and Ruby only hugged Naruto tighter than before. She knew he was hurting, and she wanted to try and give him as much comfort as possible.

Blake squeezed Naruto's shoulder tightly, and he looked at her, but she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Pyrrha... She... I know you must feel guilty, but her sacrifice was to save your life. She wouldn't want you to feel bad about it." Jaune tried to comfort the younger man, and Naruto tried to lash out and punch Jaune, but he could only grab his chest in pain. His breathing started to go eratic, and everyone could see him going into a panic attack.

What did they expect?

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Pyrrha... she-" Blake started to tell Naruto the bad news, and make him face it before he was asked about it later.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed a Blake, and she backed away from him in shock. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock at how loudly he just screamed, and at Blake of all people. Blake looked down at Naruto with the most shock of all, before he eyes softened, and Yang looked confused for a moment.

Blake hugged Naruto, knowing how much he was hurting.

"Oh, Naruto, you're awake."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up in shock when he saw Pyrrha standing in the doorway. She had her arm in a sling, and bandages on her head. She had a toothbrush in her hand, with toothpaste, having just come back from brushing her teeth. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Pyrrha just standing there. "Pyrrha?" Naruto asked, as if believing her had gone insane.

"Yes?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at Naruto with a tilted head, and she smiled at him after a moment. "Good to see you are awa-" Pyrrha managed to almost finish her sentence.

Naruto pushed everyone out of his way as he jumped at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Waaaaaah!" Naruto cried as she wrapped an arm around him, she was pushing up against the wall, sitting down. Ruby, Nora, Weiss, and even Jaune were smiling at the happy little reuinion between them. They all then gasped when they realized something that maybe they should have been more sensative about.

Naruto thought they were going to tell him Pyrrha was dead.

"Sssssshhhhh. It's okay, I wouldn't leave you so soon." Pyrrha whispered to Naruto, and Naruto sobbed into her chest. She rubbed his upper back.

Blake couldn't say anything, she just rubbed her arm uncomfortably... and she smiled sadly at the scene. Yang grabbed Blake's shoulder and gave the girl a squeeze, with Blake smiling sadly at Yang as well. She nodded to the girl, before she started to walk out of the room. Yang walked with her, and Yang pulled Weiss out of the room.

"Yeah, while you were knocked out you were named Team Juniper! Jaune showed a lot of leading potential when you were knocked out! Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Rose Naruto... you filled out your information wrong again Naruto." Ruby spoke quickly to Naruto, and Naruto stopped sobbing into Pyrrha's body and wiped his nose. He looked around at everyone, and he looked towards Pyrrha.

"... But... I saw you... You were dead, and in a pile on blood..." Naruto told Pyrrha when he was starting to remember more of what happened.

Pyrrha took her arm out of the sling.

"I didn't die... I was just knocked out. The blood came from this-" Pyrrha said as she showed off the fast that she was missing her hand, and half of her forearm. The spike that she had defended Naruto from had sliced her hand right off. She had taken another smaller spike to the head, but her crown had saved her life. She had been knocked out, and seeing as she had landed face down with her hand under her body, it must have looked like she had died.

"... but... my dream?" Naruto asked her with shock, and she smiled at him.

"... Did you check my vitals in your dream?" Pyrrha asked Naruto with an uncomfortable look on her face. She did nearly die the other day after all, if she hadn't been wearing her crown, she really would have died. The spike would have killed her, stabbing her through the head.

Heck, she needed to get stitches on her head anyway, but thankfully she wouldn't even have a scar.

"She is even going to get a COOL robot hand!" Nora shouted out with a loud scream, and Jaune nodded his head.

"Really?" Naruto asked with surprise, his happiness starting to really come back to him. Pyrrha nodded and raised her hand up to the light... well the stump where she used to have a hand.

"Yep. As thanks for helping defeat not only a Dragon, but a Chimera Professor Ozpin made a call. I'm going to get a robot hand as thanks... and both of us are going to get statues!" Pyrrha told Naruto with an excited look of her own.

Nobody would ever have to see her robot hand when she got it.

She wore biscep-long gloves on her hands most of the time, it would be _easy_ for her to hide a robot hand, and Atlas made very convincing robots. With her Semblence being able to control metal, she would be able to use the hand just as well, if not even better, than her real hand. She was going to have to get used to not having a normal hand... but she would adjust.

"... Aren't you right handed though?" Naruto asked her, and he was right... she was right handed, and her right hand was now missing.

"Nora is helping me until I get the new hand." Pyrrha nodded to Nora, who saluted the girl.

"Anyway, you aren't mad at me being the leader... right?" Jaune asked nervously, having never really talked with Naruto before.

"Not really, but you better be a good leader, or your ass is grass." Naruto warned Jaune, with the boy gulping. Ruby smiled at Naruto, and she relished in their mental connection being returned to them.

'Jaune is the leader of Team JNPR, but guess what... I am the leader of Team RWBY (Ruby)! How awesome is that?!' Ruby shouted at Naruto in her mind, and he winced in pain. Her intruding into his mind actually made his headache worse than before, but he smiled all the same.

Naruto got off of Pyrrha, and he helped her stand up.

Naruto jumped onto his bed, and he sighed in relief.

"Oh shit! Where is Ruby-Rex!?"

Where was his pet raptor!?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	66. Chapter 66 Don't Mess with the Ramen

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Hmm hmmmmm, making breakfast.' Naruto thought as he cooked breakfast for his team on their first day of school. Naruto had woken up earlier than anyone else, and that gave him time to modify his uniform to be scarf friendly. He added a splash of orange to the tie, he replaced the tie for an orange tie, and he already had his scarf wrapped around his neck... after he had washed the chimera blood out of it.

Good thing about a blood red scarf, you didn't notice red stains as much, but the smell had bothered Naruto... and crusty blood was not fun at all.

He already knew his friend's tastes pretty well, not counting Jaune, who he barely knew.

Nora enjoyed sweet, like give her a heart attack sweet.  
Pyrrha was a health nut, and her favorite foods had little taste but were healthy.  
Naruto himself wasn't overly picky, but he was partial to salty and spicy.

So, he was making a small breakfast for everyone, Pyrrha was already awake and taking a shower. Each floor also had an area with a TV, and a place for people to cook things. Naruto was making use of their floor's cooking and lounging area at the moment, seeing as nobody was going to really come here.

"Oh, this is where you are... oh wow, that smells good." Jaune commented when he found Naruto, and Naruto saw he was still wearing his blue bunny feety pajamas. He sat down on the couch, and Naruto looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. He smelled the pancakes that Naruto was making, and he could see other breakfast foods, including waffles with chocolate chips inside of them, a healthy salad bowl, and there was ramen in a pot above a cooker. "I didn't know you could cook." Jaune told Naruto.

"A lot about me you don't know, and a lot about you I don't know. We should get to know each other better... favorite food?" Naruto asked, and Jaune watched as Naruto danced a little as he cooked.

"I'm not really picky, but I love those little dinosaur chicken nuggets... downright my favorite." Jaune told Naruto, and Naruto looked at Jaune with dull eyes.

Jaune twisted underneath the gaze.

"I've never made those before. You fine with waffles?" Naruto asked Jaune with crossed arms, and Jaune got the image of his own mother standing in front of him. If only Naruto was holding a ladle, Jaune would shiver in terror. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of his mother when she gave him a look.

"Yep, eheheheh... how long does it take Pyrrha to shower?" Jaune asked the only person he expected to know the answer to that.

"Dude... She lost her dominant hand. Anyway, there she is." Naruto commented as Pyrrha walked passed the door to where they were on her way back towards their room. She still had her head bandaged, she had to change those daily for the next week until she was healed up, and her arm was still in a sling. She was dressed in hr uniform though, with the sleeve on one arm rolled up to show the bandaged stump.

She stopped when she noticed them, and she smelled the air and smiled at the fragrant scent of a freshly cooked breakfast.

"Oh, that just smells heavenly. I'll go and get Nora, you two get along now." Pyrrha said to them, and Jaune sent her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, just us bros hanging... and stuff." Jaune was very awkward when he talked, Naruto could see that was going to be the usual between them. Pyrrha laughed into her hand, while her crown was being fixed up she was going to be wearing her hair down. Naruto had to admit, he liked her hair even better when it was up... but down was pretty nice too.

Naruto then realize something.

'... Hmmm, Ren is more of a Trusted Acquaintance than a friend... and... shit, I don't even know what it would be like to have a 'bro'... this is going to be weird.' Naruto thought to himself as he finished making the breakfast for everyone. He had never had a male friend before, not counting his Uncle and Dad... which didn't count. Ren didn't count, he barely ever spoke to the boy, and the only reason Naruto talked to Ren was because he was Nora's best friend.

A friend of a friend.

He had spent his _entire life_ surrounded by either his sisters, or women... he had never really had any male friends, at all. No, Jaune was actually his first male friend... period. Naruto had stayed at home for most of his life, and before this year Pyrrha had been his only friend not counting family. Not even Nora had been his friend before this year, and he had only met Blake this year as well.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted as she ran into the room and she hugged Naruto tightly, lifting him up and jumping over and over with him in her arms. She was SO excited to be getting pancakes from Naruto.

"Everyone grab a plate, and we can take these back to our room." Naruto told everyone as he grabbed his ramen. Jaune grabbed the waffles, and Nora went for the pancakes.

"No syrup?" Nora asked, and Naruto gave her a look.

"I cooked an entire bottle of syrup right into the pancakes, they are sweet enough for you." Naruto deadpanned as he used an aura arm to grab Pyrrha's plate for her. She smiled awkwardly to him, she still had a hand that she could use. She didn't want special treatment because she lost a hand. She would have her hand back in a few days, to a few weeks at most, so she didn't need the pity.

Of course, she was also flattered that Naruto was doing this for her.

Naruto grunted in pain when his Semblence forced itself deactive, and Pyrrha caught the plate, sending him a surprised look. Naruto looked at where his aura arm had been in surprise as well, even more so that it deactivated without him doing it.

"... Here Pyrrha, I got it for you." Jaune offered as he took a plate, and Pyrrha let him take it as they walked together.

"Pancakes, Naruto's pancakes are _the best_. I can taste the love in every bite." Nora said as she took a bite, and Naruto smacked her hand away from the pancakes. They were eating together, and they were literally just outside their door. Naruto touched his scroll to the keypad, and it unlocked. They walked into the room, and all went towards their beds.

They wouldn't always do this, but it was the first day of school, and their first day as a real team.

"... Ah, you even included chicken slices in my salad. Thanks." Pyrrha said as she grabbed the fork with her left hand... so awkward for her to eat with that hand.

"I know you like grilled chicken." Naruto spoke to her when she noticed, and Nora smiled slyly to herself when she looked towards Naruto's ramen. "Touch my ramen, and I'll kill you." Naruto warned Nora, and she froze in place.

Such a casual death threat!?

"You... really like ramen?" Jaune asked Naruto in surprise, then again, Nora seemed to be sexual towards pancakes in her enjoyment of them. Pyrrha just liked healthy food, and of all the meats, chicken was one of the healthiest out there. That and fish was a healthy animal to eat.

Naruto ignored Jaune just long enough to get the first bite of his food.

"... So what is your favorite food Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, and Jaune looked at her.

"Dino chicken nuggets... what?" Jaune asked when both Pyrrha and Nora gave him blank stares. He was 17 years old, and that was his favorite food? "What? I enjoy the taste, and who doesn't like eating little dinosaurs?" Jaune questioned them, and Naruto glared at Jaune.

"I have a Dinosaur as a pet you fuck. Stay away from my raptor." Naruto told Jaune, and Jaune gulped deply at the way that Naruto... had a raptor as a pet? Well that would explain why he wasn't so amused at dino nuggets. "Anyway, I like ramen because it is cheap, filling, tastes great, and for a huntsman we need to store up a lot of calories for training and missions." Naruto went into detail on how practical it was to eat ramen.

At least those were his reasons for loving it, though it was mostly flavor.

"It has no health benefits to it though." Pyrrha reminded Naruto, and Naruto reached out and unbuttoned the top three buttons on her jacket and shirt, exposing a little cleavage. Pyrrha normally wore armor that showed cleavage, but the messy appearance of her uniform would make her seem like she didn't care about her appearance. Students were expected to look somewhat neat when they went to class.

Her unbuttoned buttons would make her seem like she didn't care.

"Don't diss the ramen. Nora, don't help her button up." Naruto told Pyrrha, and then Nora. His justice was swift, and it was sweetest with how cold it was.

Pyrrha, with one hand, was fiddling with her buttons, trying to get them to go back towards. She grunted in annoyance, and was forced to stop eating to button up. While she did that, Naruto grabbed her salad and started to eat it while she was distracted. Pyrrha stuck hr tongue out and really had to focus on making hr clothes appropriate again.

'Note to self, Naruto loves ramen. Don't insult it in any way, shape, or form.' Jaune thought with a shiver at how Naruto so smoothly fucked with Pyrrha, the dude's best friend.

His revenge was simple, but brutal.

"Never mess with the person who cooks your food Pyrrha. You will always lose." Naruto said as he put her empty plate back on her lap.

"Hey! I barely got to eat any of it!" Pyrrha complained when she realized what he had done, and Naruto covered his mouth as he burped. Naruto ignored her and started to eat his ramen, while Pyrrha sighed in annoyance.

"Delicious..." Nora moaned when she finished her pancakes, she ate over 5 of them... and they were thick and sweet. Just like how she liked them.

"That was kind of mean..." Jaune told Naruto, and Naruto huffed.

"I take extra time, waking up super early, to make everyone something they will like, and she disses my ramen. Anyway, she is so picky about healthy food. Nobody likes a picky eater." Naruto said out loud, and Pyrrha's stomach growled. She pouted at Naruto, because suddenly he reminded her of her own mother.

She should give her mother a call sometime.

"What time does class start?" Jaune asked as he looked at his scroll, and Pyrrha looked at her notebook that had all of their classes in it.

"... Class starts in 30 minutes, we have enough time left... Did you guys here a whistle?" Pyrrha asked when she heard the distinct sound of a very loud whistle.

"Nope." Nora and Jaune stated, and Naruto simply lied. Ruby was blowing a whistle into Weiss' ear at the moment, he was reading her mind as she did it.

"... Okay..." Pyrrha stick a finger in her ear, thinking she might be hearing things that weren't there.

'Don't fuck with the cook Pyrrha. Best friend or not. Don't diss the ramen.' Naruto thought as he ignored her growling stomach.

Nobody fucked with his ramen.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I have several arcs planned before I get to Volume 2.  
**


	67. Chapter 67 The First Day

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Okay Ruby, out of my mind... What is eating you?' Naruto questioned as he looked absolutely confused as he looked over the study material for one of his classes. The professor, or "Doctor" was a tall man, a very tall man, with wild green hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a messy and hell white shirt, tucked in in a messy way into his pants, and he wore glasses. He had everything about him _screaming_ that he was on some kind of drug.

Naruto... had no idea what he was saying.

Naruto never went to school, period.

He didn't know history all that well, and he didn't know a lot about the kind of things that were being taught in class. All of Naruto's life he had been at home, doing chores, cooking and cleaning, or fighting Pyrrha in a tournament. He had never had to study these things a day in his life. He was had always been at home, being the "mom" of his family that they needed, and because of that... and his overprotective family, he had missed out on an education.

He was severely behind everyone else, he was even having more trouble than _Jaune_ was when it came to history to some degree. Granted, Jaune wasn't doing much better than him, because Naruto _did_ know history to some degree thanks to the books he had read before.

'You could tell?' Ruby questioned, and he rolled his eyes at her.

Of course he could tell, he could feel her discomfort.

'Duh, so what happened? Leadership getting to you already?' Naruto wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Mister Rose, can you _please_ inform me of the three recorded weak spots on a Ursa's back? Since you seem so into the class?" Oobleck asked Naruto, who was surprised to be called out.

"The pelvis, the back of the neck, and the spinal cord next to the heart." Naruto said replied.

While Naruto wasn't so good at _history_ , he had experience fighting grimm.

"... Correct, good work! You were paying attention!" Oobleck shouted out as he started his lecture again, and everyone groaned when he forgot where he had been. So to make up for it, he was starting over from the very beginning.

'Okay Ruby, shoot, whats got you flustered?' Naruto questioned Ruby, while Pyrrha next to him was trying to take notes with her left hand, but was having some trouble. Naruto took the pen from her, and he started to write down her notes for her. She smiled at him, Naruto just copied down whatever he heard Oobleck saying.

'Uh... during Professor Port's class I... well I tried to help Weiss, but she got really angry at me... am I leader material?' Ruby questioned her own worth as a leader, and Naruto shrugged lightly in the real world.

'She wanted to be leader, and is pissy that you are?' Naruto asked his own question, trying to clarify what was the issue.

'Aren't you the same way with Jaune?' Ruby asked Naruto, surprised when how well he was taking not being the leader.

'Jaune has potential... and he needs to be the leader to realize that potential. I don't need to be the leader to get stronger... but Jaune needs some responsibility to kick his ass into shape. Sometimes the weak need to lead to become strong.' Naruto thought with a smile as he looked over at Jaune attempting to pay attention to the lesson. He obviously didn't understand it, but it made Naruto happy to see him trying to apply himself.

Naruto didn't really understand the lesson either.

'... Anyway, she said it was a mistake to make me the leader.' Ruby complained to Naruto, and he nudged her mind with his own.

'Day 1 sis, day 1. You need to grow up a little, but you will make a great leader... or you might not. I believe in you, but if you don't believe in yourself... Anyway, you need to take being a leader seriously. Your teammates count on you, and you need to count on them.' Naruto thought to Ruby, and Pyrrha nudged him. Nora was sleeping on his other side, and Pyrrha couldn't tap her without making an awkward position.

Naruto jabbed Nora in the side with his elbow.

"Nnhg!" Nora grunted as she was woken up by the jab to the side.

"Oh, Miss Valkyrie, can you please tell me how many years ago the Village of Women was founded, and how they managed to stay standing?" Oobleck asked Nora, and she blinked and looked at him with dull eyes.

"Uh... What?" Nora asked with dull eyes.

"Pay attention Miss Valkyrie, history is recorded for a reason. Can anyone tell me the answer?" Oobleck asked around, and Pyrrha raised her one hand. "Yes, Miss Nikos." Oobleck pointed towards Pyrrha.

"The answer is 32 years ago Prof-" Pyrrha started out, but she was stopped.

"Doctor, I am Doctor Oobleck... and continue." He finished with interupting her, and she nodded.

"Doctor Oobleck, and it was founded 32 years ago. They don't have the same natural defenses as the Kingdoms, but from a young age the people are trained to defend their home's wall. They are also called the Home of Amazons thanks to their male population being 0." Pyrrha told Oobleck, and the man hummed, clearly impressed with her historical knowledge. The village was smaller than the kingdoms were, and it was mostly a mystery. No men lived in the village, and they rarely allow men inside of the villag.

"Perfect answer Miss Nikos, as one would expect of you." Oobleck stated, and Pyrrha blushed a little when she saw that everyone was staring at her. She was the center of everyone's admiration, and she looked towards Naruto.

He wasn't even paying attention to her.

'So, you are saying... What are you saying exactly?' Ruby asked Naruto in his had.

'You're a leader. You have to get better, and become responsible... your team deserves somebody that will lead them... and you deserve to become that person.' Naruto encouraged hr, and he could feel her happiness at the encouragement inside of his head.

'Thanks, you always know what to say!' Ruby sent him a final thought before she cut the connection to some level.

'You read my mind sis... you read my mind.' Naruto thought as he took notes for Pyrrha. Once she got her robot hand, which he would make damn sure that his sister stayed away from when it was on, she would be doing this herself.

A piece of paper hit Naruto in the side of the head.

 _Naruto! Look at the map of Beacon, this place has a POOL! Girls in bikinis while it is still summer!_

Naruto looked at Jaune, and the _material_ that the boy was paying attention to. Jaune was right, it was summer still, and Jaune was right, Beacon had a pool... a heated pool that was open all year. Naruto deadpanned at Jaune, and just gave him the most blank stare of all when Jaune wrote him a second note.

 _You are a chick-magnet, can you be my wingman?_

'Oh Jaune... Pool?' Pyrrha thought when she read the note over Naruto's shoulder, she couldn't help it. Her curiousity was peaked by this, and when it was peaked she had a little problem with self-control.

She had never seen Naruto in a swimsuit before.

'Can Naruto even swim?' Nora thought after a moment. Naruto grew up on the _island_ of Patch, so one would think he would be able to swim. At the same time, she was pretty sure that Naruto never really got out of the house that much, and Blake sure as hell wasn't going to say "let's go swimming" as her idea of fun.

'You... me... pool... girls!' Jaune motioned with his hands to Naruto, and Naruto rolled his eyes at that. Jaune slumped on the desk, because he got an awesome potential wingman as a teammate... and couldn't even use him.

"I think the pool is a nice idea." Pyrrha muttered to Naruto, surprised he was still taking notes despite not looking at the paper. In fact, his notes were even more neat when he wasn't paying attention.

How could his handwriting improve when he was just lazily taking the notes?

Nobody was really paying attention to Oobleck at the moment, not just Team JNPR, but most of the students were sort of zoned out at the moment. It was the first day of class for all of them. The first years, the ones who actually made it through the three days and survived, most either survived or simply didn't pass the test because their relic or camp was destroyed, were still exhausted and twitchy from the test.

Spending three days in grimm filled woods had not done any of them very well, which would more than likely lead to Ozpin not doing this type of test again.

"Pool party?" Naruto questioned with a small grin on his face.

What was the best way to relax after a horrible test?

Pool party.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ ** _Shorter Chapter to prep you for the next arc._**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	68. Chapter 68 Prep for Pool Time

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is awkward... Are you feeling how awkward this is?" Jaune asked Naruto as he looked at the swimsuits that were on sale. Jaune, of course, didn't have a swimsuit, and Naruto needed a new one seeing as his old one wasn't exactly school friendly, fuck you Yang for getting him a Man-Kini. Of course, seeing as Jaune and Naruto were both boys, it only made since for them to go to the mall together to buy swimsuits.

Naruto was also going to be buying over 100 pounds worth of steak, a charcoal grill, and several bags of charcoal, because what was perfect for a pool party? Grilling was always the right answer, unless the other suggestion was alchohol.

Which Jaune would be buying, since Naruto wasn't "technically" old enough to drink.

"No, all that awkward is coming from you... I've already seen you naked, what else is there to be awkward about? Anyway, nothing you pick can be worse than your bunny pajamas." Naruto stated to Jaune as Naruto tried to decide between the orange trunks with the black strike, or the black trunks with the orange stripe. Choices, it was the little choices that mattered. The orange ones really showed off the size of his junk, while the black ones showed off his muscle tone.

Black it is, seeing as Blake might throw a fit if Naruto tried to show off his junk.

"Footie pajamas are warm, and the best, and I love them." Jaune stated factually to Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, if you are an cute girl who makes it work-" Naruto stated, and Jaune said what was perhaps the worst thing for him to say.

"Then you must make it work well." Jaune interupted Naruto with a bit of sass, and he instantly regretted his choice of words when Naruto turned to look at him. His eyes said it all, and what they said was "you fucked up" in the most serious of ways. Jaune had just commented on Naruto's looks, he knew he was feminine damnit! It was his face and hair style, as well as his height and his thinner shoulders, that made him look it.

Naruto pointed a finger up for Jaune.

"Good joke, but ever call me girly again and I will show your _face_ just how girly my _fist_ is." Naruto threatened Jaune, who nodded quickly. Naruto wasn't as strong with his punches as his sister of Pyrrha, or even Nora, but damn could he punch harder than Jaune could. Naruto's fist was smaller, so it packed more of a compact punch that really dug into the face he was punching.

"Got it... no more girly jokes... Why do you hate them so much?" Jaune asked Naruto, seeing as Naruto was so... well he obviously chose to cut his hair this way.

"I look like my mom, and all my life my Dad cut my hair to look like hers... I was born with my Mom's face. I also have her tips, and a bit of her shape. My Mom died, and I started to take on her role at home... Cooking, cleaning, shopping, laundry. Anyway, when I wanted to change my hair-" Naruto said as he moved his hair out of his silver eye to show it to Jaune, and Jaune blinked in surprise. Seeing as Naruto's hair always hid his eye, he never noticed that Naruto had one eye blue and one eye silver. "-but turns my eye changed color for reasons, and now I have to keep it hidden... this hairstyle does it best." Naruto deadpanned as he covered his eye back up.

"... But why do you hate it so much? It seems to me like you like doing feminine things." Jaune pointed out, and Naruto sighed.

"All my life the _only peopl_ e that I was able to look up to is my Mom. My Drunkle Qrow is a Drunken Womanizer, and my Dad (as much as I love him) is not emotionally stable enough for me to really look up to... My family shut down without Mom, so I stepped up and became like her for them." Naruto admitted with a grunt of annoyance. It was his fault he had become so feminine, but really, Qrow and his Dad had been the only male role models in his life, and he didn't want to be like either of them... so he had _no_ male role models.

"Sucks... I have 7 sisters, they liked to dress me up as a girl when I was little." Jaune admitted his own past a little.

"The blue swimsuit looks better on you, for starters. Secondly, I know what you mean... Yang was cruel with dress-up." Naruto shivered at the memory of what most little brothers went through with older sisters. Naruto could honestly say that as a _child_ he might have enjoyed it, but that was before he had realized what the term masculine meant.

"Sisters, they are dicks." Jaune laughed with Naruto as he took the swimsuit off the rack and put it into the basket.

"... That statement is both true and contradictary. Anyway, this is way better than..." Naruto trailed off as he looked away from them at Nora and Pyrrha, both of them trying on over two dozen swimsuits. He and Jaune had come seperately, and they had unknowingly noticed Nora and Pyrrha also swimsuit shopping.

Nora and Pyrrha had yet to notice them.

"Lets get out before they notice us. I don't want to be asked my opinion on... they wouldn't ask me for my opinion, would they?" Jaune asked when he realized no girl would ask him what looked good on them.

"Bunny pajamas... no girl at Beacon will ever trust your clothes judgement. You also have your shoes labelled right and left." Naruto pointed out, and Jaune had the decency to laugh in embarassment.

"What if I ever get hit in the head so hard I forget right from left?" Jaune questioned, and Naruto stared at him.

"If you get hit hard enough to forget right from left, then you have bigger issues than right and left." Naruto pointed out to Jaune, who blushed at that. True, if something hit him in the head that hard, he would have bigger worries than that. The two of them started to walk away.

As they walked away, Jaune almost called out to the girls to invite them.

Naruto balled his fist into a ball, and Jaune stopped thinking about that.

"... So... you drink?" Jaune asked, and Naruto shrugged and waved his hand a little.

"So-so... nobody ever lets me drink more than like half a glass. Dad says I'm just like my Mom when drunk... I don't really know what that means though." Naruto shrugged as he spoke. He never really learned why people always forbid him from getting drunk, but apparently his mother was a horrible drunk.

Oh well, not his problem... or was it his problem?

Naruto looked at an apron that was hanging on a rack, before he grabbed it.

 _Show the cook boobs_.

"... I like it." Naruto said as he looked at the apron. It said "Show the cook" and then it had clearly fake boobs on it, comical boobs. It was also pink, which was funny to him. The entire apron was pretty nice, but he had a girlfriend and he was pretty sure she wouldn't like it. Naruto put it up, before he grabbed the one next to it.

 _My meat is delicious._

"Hah, I want one too-" Jaune started to reach for one, and Naruto slapped his hand away from the aprons.

"Only cooks should own cooking aprons. Do you cook?" Naruto asked, and Jaune simply pouted as his answer, answering Naruto's question. "Exactly." Naruto stated in a pointed way, with Jaune pouting further.

Cooking aprons were amusing to a lot of people.

"So how much steak are we getting?" Jaune asked as they wondered into the meats area, and Naruto looked at his list.

"... 100 pounds... but... Pyrrha and Weiss don't seem to eat much. Ruby is a growing girl, and Yang is just a glutton... Nora is the same... and you... are a dude... So maybe we can make do with only getting 10 steaks that are 5 pounds each... but the cost... hmmm?" Naruto hummed in thought when they walked up to the steaks. Naruto could pay for it, and easily, but judging the amount they would need without wasting anything was another matter.

Naruto simply started adding them to the cart, eye balling the amount, until he figured that he had gotten enough for them all to enjoy.

If they had leftovers, they had leftovers.

"I'll go get a grill and the charcoal, I'm pretty sure they were at the front of the store." Jaune said as he looked back towards where they came.

"Go and pick up some "People like Potatos" chips, a few bags of them. This pool party is going to be well stocked with food." Naruto commented dryly to Jaune as Jaune walked away. Naruto judged the steaks he was picking up, and he looked at one that was of a lesser quality. He switched it out for a better one.

Somebody touched his ass.

Naruto turned around instantly, holding his butt with wide eyes as he looked at the person who had been touching it.

"Hey there." Blake said as she greeted Naruto, her own cart with her. She had several swimsuits in the cart, and it didn't take a genius for one to figure out that she was going to buy them... all of them.

"I thought you-" Naruto started, before Blake sent him an unamused look.

"Cats actually like water you know, they just dislike being _wet_. I do take baths everyday you know. Though, if you would like to team me to swim..." Blake said to Naruto with a smile on her face. She never really got into water deep enough to go over her waist before, and she would like to learn from a Patch native.

It was a stereotype that people from Patch could swim and surf like pros, simply because they were from an island nation surrounded by ocean.

Well, in the cases of Naruto and his sisters, it was actually somewhat true.

"... Those are the swimsuits you are getting?" Naruto asked her as he looked at them, and she smiled and picked up one of them.

"This is the one I'm wearing. A black bikini top, with a white and black bottom, and it comes with a small frilled skirt attached to it... This one is for when we are... alone." Blake said as she held up the one that was barely even there. It was certainly a very sexy one for sure, but Naruto looked at it.

"You can wear swimsuits?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"... I wear super tight shorts without revealing anything. As long as I don't get hard, everything is fine. Don't worry about it." Blake told him as Jaune started to come back with a grill.

"Oh, hey Blake... This isn't what it looks like, me and Naruto were just-" Jaune started, before Blake raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't care. Isn't it normal for men to hang out together? Oh, and don't try and flirt... I'm taken." Blake mentioned, since she wasn't sure if Jaune had gotten the message. She grabbed Naruto's hand, and she let go of it and started on her way out. "Oh, and Naruto... I'm already made an appointment this weekend on the free day." Blake told Naruto as she walked away, a very seductive sway in her hips.

Jaune's jaw dropped as he looked at Naruto.

"You... you're hitting that?" Jaune whispered in awe as he stared at Naruto like a hero.

"... You mean my girlfriend? Is it really that strange for us to be having sex? We've been dating for awhile now." Naruto stated to Jaune with a clearly annoyed tone.

"No, not at all... You just seem like one of those types to wait until they get married." Jaune admitted to his first impression of Naruto being somebody who really... well he didn't know what he expected of Naruto. He didn't think that Naruto would have gotten laid before him though, with the boy being two years younger than him.

"I don't really care about sex, but Blake wanted to have it. Anyway, hunters don't normally live to retirement. You can't always wait until marriage. Enjoy life as you live it." Naruto gave his honest advise to Jaune. Yes, if he hadn't of been raped by Neo, he really would have waited until he got married.

But she stole his virginity, so he didn't have it to give to his wife one day, and he would forever have to live with the fact he could never give his virginity to the girl he loved.

He didn't tell Jaune that though, he was still not ready to talk about it to most people.

"You are my hero... Just... you are awesome. Blake is _super_ hot dude, like _super model_ hot. She isn't as cool or epic as Weiss, that Snow Angel has my heart... but she is extremely good looking." Jaune complimented Naruto with wide eyes.

He _needed_ to get Naruto to agree to be his wingman.

"I'm not going to be your wingman." Naruto told Jaune, and Jaune's jaw dropped in shock.

Well that plan failed before he could even think it up.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	69. Chapter 69 Best Chapter Number

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Burn fire BURN!" Yang chanted out loudly as she watched Naruto cooking her steak, and while she loved steak _period_ she enjoyed a very well done steak. She liked it bloody as well, but just seeing those _flames_ got her going. She was dancing around the flames that Naruto was spewing out of his mouth, almost like Naruto cooking steak was a dark arts ritual that would summon the Legendary Evil Steak of... Yang lost her train of thought.

"Heya howa heya howa." Ruby tried to chant in a low voice as she danced around Naruto as well.

Yang, being the party girl that she was at heart, was wearing a pretty... revealing swimsuit. A yellow bikini top, and thankfully that was rather normal. It didn't show too much, a little bit of side-boob, but it was rather tasteful. The problem was the fact that her bottoms had several slits cut into the sides so that made it _appear_ that it was going to fall apart at any moment.

Thankfully, it was designed to not fall apart.

'Oh my gawd this two are going to keep this up.' Naruto thought, noticing that Ruby was wearing the same black onepiece with the small red skirt over her hips that she always wore. It was loose enough that it didn't show off her figure that much, but tight enough that it didn't slip off or show anything.

The two ends of the spectrum, the girl that _wanted_ to be the center of attention, and the girl who didn't want to be noticed for her body.

"Aaaaaaah, ho ayayaaaaaaa!" Nora sang as she joined in.

Jaune and Pyrrha were just sitting in different tubes at the moment. Pyrrha had a strange fruity looking drink in her hand, while Jaune was laid back and relaxing like nobodies business. The water was warm, but not hot. The sun was out, and the weather was just perfect for the weather that party that they were having. Not to mention the smell of well-prepared steak cooking was just marvelous.

"I call this, the Ice Dive." Weiss told Blake as she stood on a diving board, the pool had a very deep end for underwater training purposes, and she held her arms out. Her legs were bent, and Blake was watching her.

Weiss had chosen to wear a classy swimsuit, one that showed she had money. It showed that while Weiss was smaller than Ruby chest-wise, she was not without breasts. That or the swimsuit was padded to give her a little extra push in the right direction. It was a white, with the strings a blue color. It was a neck tie style, and the clothing went all the way around her torso, similar to a tube top. The bottom was bikini bottoms, but had a light blue hip cape.

Pyrrha didn't pick anything complicated.

She just wore her red bikini top, with brown girl's trunks. Tigher versions of the trunks that boys wore, and tailor made to fit girls.

Pyrrha was tall, it was hard for her to shop for clothes.

"Ice Dive?" Blake questioned as Weiss made a Glyph on the diving board. She jumped onto it, and it launched her 30 feet in the air. Weiss flipped nearly 20 times, before she dived with her side angled towards the water. When Weiss went under, a glyph appeared above and under the water. Weiss shot out of the pool, and landed with a single foot on top of one glyph, standing on the water as if she were standing on ice, posing as if she were an ice sculpture.

Blake was impressed as she clapped for Weiss, and all she had were her feet in the water.

"That was AWESOME! Did you see that Pyrrha!? Okay, I have GOT to try and dive!" Jaune let out an excited yell as he hopped out of the tube and started to swim towards the diving board.

"Don't fuck with the cook!"

"AH!" Nora shouted as she was sent flying through the air, and landed in the water of the pool. She popped back up, floating on her back with a grin on her face, and she was holding a slightly burnt steak in her mouth.

"What did you do?" Pyrrha asked her female teammate, raised eyebrow.

"I gave him a wedgie, and it made him spew flames right at a steak, instead of on the charoal... worth it." Nora told Pyrrha as she chewed on the steak. Burnt as it was, it was still very good. The burnt parts were a little bitter, she didn't like that too much, but it was still very good.

"Heh." Blake snorted a little as she kicked the water a little, and she looked back to see Naruto digging his swimsuit out of his cheeks.

"Worth it." Nora told Pyrrha again to really prove her point, and Nora got splashed when Jaune jumped into the water.

"Oooooh... belly flop." Pyrrha said, and even Weiss hissed when Jaune shouted in pain when he got out of the water. He walked back over to the diving board, with the front of his torso a little red.

"Nora messed me up... and now watch this!" Jaune shouted as he ran off the edge of the diving board. Weiss smirked for a second, and she made a glyph appear around Jaune's foot. His foot stayed in place, and he belly flopped again. Everyone hissed, while Weiss smiled to herself, knowing what was really causing this.

Like she didn't notice Jaune staring at her with those eyes of his earlier.

"I tripped, I'll do it again!" Jaune shouted as he swam to the edge and got out of the water. He ran off the edge again, jumping, and Weiss waved her hand. This time Jaune back flopped thanks to her interference. He let out a shout of surprise and pain, while Weiss was barely concealing her desire to laugh.

"Step off Jaune, I'll show you how it's done." Yang said as she started to make her way towards the pool, considering it was either that or invoke Naruto's wrath.

He was almost done cooking the first batch of steaks.

"Oh like you could do any better." Jaune said with a pout. He used to be on his school's diving team... until they replaced him with a person that could both swim and dive better than him. Granted, he hadn't been the _best_ on the team, but he hadn't exactly been bad either. He had been good enough to make the team.

They just found somebody better.

"Women are natural divers Jaune. Our center of gravity is here-" Yang said as she tapped her waist, before her hands reached up. "-and we can manipulate it here." Yang spoke as she showed her breasts off.

"The second part is a lie! Boobs are fat!" Ruby called out to Yang, who sweatdropped and looked over at Ruby, who was sticking her tongue out at her.

"... Fat floats, so Yang must float pretty well." Blake commented as she smirked towards Yang, and Yang sent them annoyed glances, before she grinned. She cracked her knuckles, and stepped back to the edge of the board.

She _hated_ when people called her fat, top heavy, or made fun of her weight in general.

Time for some revenge.

"This is the Rose-family Secret Cannon Ball style of jumping that was taught to me by my mom." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles. She wasn't a "Rose" but that didn't mean she didn't consider Summer like her real mom. She rushed towards the edge of the diving board, and Weiss was about to mess with her like she did Jaune, if only for the reason she didn't like how Yang was acting, but she stopped.

Oh, this would be good.

Yang jumped _high_ into the air, nearly 30 feet up, and she started to spin around as she curled up into a ball. She clenched her butt tight as she lit her hair on fire, and used those flames to really launch herself down towards the pool.

5 feet away from Blake.

When Yang hit the water, a tidal wave of water went towards Blake as the girl was knocked off of the side of the pool. She was pushed across the ground as some of the water went right back into the pool. She spat a lot of water out, and she did _not_ look very amused at being completely and utterly soaked by surprise. She had shouted out when the water hit her, but all that got her was water in her nose.

"... I did not enjoy that." Blake commented dryly, opposite to the state of her now wet body, as she pulled her hair out of her face and glared at Yang.

"The girls are not fat. They are sexy-meat at the most. Isn't that right Jaune, don't think I didn't catch you glancing at them." Yang teased Jaune as she swam over to him, and he looked surprised.

"You aren't going to hit me... are you?" Jaune questioned, because he was pretty sure that Yang was the type to hit people for looking.

"Yang doesn't care if you look! So long as you don't touch, everything is good! Steaks on everyone!" Naruto called out to the people in the pool, and everyone smiled and started to make their way towards the rather small, cheap table that was set up. There were plates that had steaks on them, and bowls of chips that everyone could eat from. It had the basics of what everyone was fine with eating.

Weiss, being the girl she was, demanded that they also have a salad bowl present for anyone that wanted salad.

"Oh, steak... Oh SHIT that is a RAPTOR!" Nora shouted out in shock when she saw a raptor running towards Naruto with mouth open. Naruto looked behind him, before he smiled widely. Naruto grabbed the bloodiest steak, which still hadn't been cooked yet, and threw it towards Ruby-Rex with a massive grin.

"Ruby-Rex, I've been looking ALL over for you girl!" Naruto shouted out as the raptor jumped into the air, caught the steak, did a front flip, and landed on top of Naruto, pushing him to the ground as it started to lick his face. Obviously, she had missed him just as much as he had missed her.

'The fuck?' Everyone, other than Pyrrha, thought as they saw Naruto bonding... with a prehistoric creature that they were all sure ate everything that breathed.

"Whose a clever girl? You are!" Naruto said as Ruby Rex nuzzled his neck, as she ripped the steak to shreds. Naruto pushed the raptor off of him, and it let him stand up, before licking his face again.

"Not even questioning it." Yang said as she lifted her hands in surrender. She had heard from Pyrrha that Naruto found something strange in the forest.

"HEY! Why does it have MY name?" Ruby shouted/asked as she pointed to herself, and Naruto blinked in surprise as he fed his dino another steak. Everyone was already going to sit down, the dinosaur seemed... tame enough that Naruto was around.

'I am never going close to that thing.' Weiss, and Jaune, unknowingly had the exact same thought as they filled their plates up. They picked the end of the table as far away from the raptor as they could possibly be.

"After this, we _need_ to play Ultimate Chicken... Patch style." Yang reminded Naruto, who grinned.

Oh, that was going to be fun.

"Is it anything like chicken. Get on somebodies shoulders and knock somebody else over?" Nora asked, and Ruby nodded her head excitedly.

"Sounds... fun." Weiss hesitated as she spoke.

"Holy crap, who mixed this?! This is AMAZING?" Yang asked loudly when she tried her drink. Nora raised her hand up with a grin. She had been a stripper, there were days when she had to mix drinks together.

"Nora, you are the bomb. I want ano-" Naruto started to say as he reached for another, and Ruby slapped his hand away from the "punch" bowl.

"No." Ruby told him, and he pouted at her.

Was he really that bad when he was drunk?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Lets just say, you won't know when it will happen, but you will see a drunk Naruto... soon enough.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	70. Chapter 70 A Scar Revealed

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is how we do it." Naruto said as he sat on top of Yang's shoulders, and Ruby climbed up his back and got on top of his shoulders. The game was like Chicken, but instead of one person, you played with more danger by adding a person on top of a person. They were so used to doing this, always with Yang on bottom and Ruby on top, that it had become second nature to the three of them. Doing it in the shallower end of the pool was just for convenience than anything else.

"We are the ultimate machine." Ruby said as she raised her hands up into the air.

"We are... Xiao Longest Rose." Yang said, and both of the Rose siblings looked down at Yang with the most unamused faces they could have.

Shitty pun.

"I don't get it..." Nora said as she climbed up on top of Pyrrha, who had her thighs on top of Jaune's shoulders. Just like with Yang, Naruto, Ruby, they had themselves positioned from tallest to shortest so that the order would be just right.

"... I didn't get it either." Jaune admitted to Nora when as she got balanced on top of Pyrrha, and Naruto sighed as he palmed his face. Nobody but Yang understood her joke, because most of them didn't really remember her, or their, last name to get the pun in the first place.

"Xiao is similar to "The" and Long is changed to Longest, which is kind of like Tallest... and both me and Ruby have Rose as out last name. Xiao Long is Yang's last name... She is making a pun on "The Tallest Rose"... considering how tall we are right now." Naruto explained the pun, and while the pun was _extremely_ clever, if it took this much thinking to understand, it wasn't usually funny.

"Oh." Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora all palmed their hands in unison now that they understood the pun. Pyrrha palmed a stump though.

Clever, but not really funny.

"Yang is witty in the _worst_ of ways. Her puns are 1% funny, 49% stupid, and 50% clever..." Ruby stated, and Yang sank lower into the water, blowing bubbles in annoyance. Her puns were awesome, and people should just be happy that she was making them. Puns meant she was in a good mood, and when she was in a good mood, she was less likely to punch anyone.

Her eyes were red 90% of the time these days, and they were going to try and annoy her during one of the days they were lilac colored?

"Lets do this! What are the rules of the game?" Nora shouted out, while Jaune wobbled a little from her exaggerated movements.

"... Is it safe to let this thing in the pool?" Weiss asked as she looked at Ruby Rex, who Naruto had decided would be a good swimming buddy. He had suggested that she carry Blake and Weiss on her back.

Of course, they refused.

"Is there a spot for judge? I'll judge." Blake stated as she sat with legs in the pool. She was fine where she was, and not in the pool with a killer dinosaur... That was inhumanly intelligent for an animal, then again, it was hard to for sure say what kind of animal it really was, or how it was made.

It seemed to have come from the underground lab that Jaune and Nora found.

"Not really. The rules are simply, knock both people on the bottom's shoulders into the water. That, or get them to surrender. Also, violence is normal." Naruto explained the rules, which were pretty simple. Yang got ready and grinned towards Jaune, who gulped and got ready as well.

"You are going down." Pyrrha said to Naruto as she stared him down, and Naruto popped his knuckles and got his fists prepared. Jaune blinked in surprise when Ruby stretched her arms out and got into a wrestling stance with them. Naruto put his hand behind his back, to make up for the fact that Pyrrha only had one hand to play with.

Naruto then brought his hand back into play, considering the fact that Pyrrha still had the majority of the arm, and could smack him with it.

"Is there anything for me to do?" Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"... Splash water on us, make things as hard as possible." Ruby told her, and Yang giggled to herself when Ruby said hard. She was surprised when Jaune lunged forward and Pyrrha smacked Naruto in the face with her arm-stump. Nora gave Ruby a firm slap in the face, enough that both Naruto and Ruby leaned back.

"No, no, no, NOPE!" Yang shouted out as she forced herself to arch her back with tension, and pulled them back into a standing position.

"I just got slapped by a girl without a hand... Okay, revenge time." Naruto said with a twitching eye. Ruby nodded her head, and she placed her hands on top of Naruto's head. She did a handstand, and she started to spin with her hands on his head. Nora was surprised when she was _kicked_ in the shoulder with enough force to nearly knock them off balance.

Naruto sent a knife-strike at Pyrrha's neck with his hand, and she moved her body and held his hand in place with her armpit. She punched at Naruto, and Ruby flipped when Naruto ducked his head underneath the punch. Nora slapped away a kick from Ruby, and Naruto sat back up as Ruby landed on his shoulders.

Naruto and Pyrrha collided fists with each other's faces.

This was the reason that Naruto had gotten permission to use the pool for a "party" when it was "suppose" to be used for water training with water-based combat and teaching water-semblence users, or people who used water dust, to use them properly. They were, at the moment, training in modified water combat.

'This is crazy-' Jaune started to think, before Yang pulled her fist back to throw a punch at Jaune. Jaune yelped in surprise and moved back away from Yang's punch.

"Oof!" Naruto grunted when he was lurched forward, dragged closer to Pyrrha by Jaune stepping back. Seeing as he was attached to them at the moment, thanks to his hand being held by Pyrrha's bit. Ruby above him crashed foreheads with Nora, and both girls were knocked off of the top of the people under them. They splashed in the water, and they came up moments later.

Nora splashed the water in frustation, while Ruby laughed, rubbing the back of her head at the surprise.

"Good move Jaune! You got me off." Ruby laughed out, while Naruto's face was pushed into Pyrrha's toned stomach. Yang was having trouble getting Naruto back up, because Pyrrha was pushing his face into her stomach with her free hand. She was trying to force Yang off balance by making it hard for her to-

Pyrrha turned bright red when Naruto made a fart noise against her stomach.

'Well, at least he didn't end up between her breasts.' Blake though when a shrug as Naruto went back up and balanced with Yang.

"That... wasn't me." Pyrrha denied farting heavily, and Jaune shrugged his shoulders. Naruto cracked his knuckles, and got back into a fighting position. Pyrrha wasn't ready for it when she took a punch to the jaw from Naruto, but she ended up slapping him in the face out of shock. Yang raised her arms and started to go for Jaune.

Their hands grabbed each other's hand, and they started to push... with Yang having a very clear advantage as she pushed Jaune backwards.

Naruto was splashed in the face by Weiss, and he glanced at her, before he was punched in the throat by Pyrrha. He grabbed his throat and gasped in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Naruto! Did that hurt?" Pyrrha asked when she noticed Naruto leaning forward and rasping out breaths. She had totally been aiming to punch him in the jaw and knock him back. She did NOT mean to hit him in the front of the throat like that, she knew how sensative that spot was for guy's. Naruto's adam's apple might not be visible, but he still had one in his throat like any other guy.

Pyrrha just punched that.

"You okay Naruto?" Yang asked as she looked up at Naruto rasping out a grunt, and coughing into his hand. "What the fuck?" Yang asked when she noticed something on the side of his neck she had not noticed before.

That bite mark.

Where the _fuck_ did Naruto get a _bite mark_ as a scar, and who the fuck was dumb enough to BITE her brother's neck hard enough to leave a scar like that!? Yang's burning red eyes turned towards Blake, while yelped in shock when she saw an angry as fuck Yang stalking towards her slowly thanks to the water.

Naruto fell off of Yang's shoulders and landed in the water, and sank underneath it. Jaune grabbed Naruto, while Pyrrha flipped off of Jaune's shoulders, as Naruto was pulled out of the water so that he could breath.

"Thanks... Jaune... This game is a *cough* rough one." Naruto said with a pained grinned on his face, his voice raspy and higher than normal after being punched in the throat. Blake got out of the pool completely and ran away from the pool when she saw how Yang was trying to go towards her.

"Blake! You got some explaining to do! Why does Naruto have BITE MARKS on his neck!?" Yang's shout of anger could be heard as she jumped out of the pool, and _ran_ after a running Blake.

"Bite marks? Oh no you didn't." Ruby said as she started to make her way out of the pool as well to join Yang in the chase. Ruby Rex jumped out of the pool, and started to run towards the forest for whatever reason.

Naruto was a little busy coughing water out of his lungs.

"Bite... mark?" Jaune whispered to himself as he looked at Naruto's neck, and he noticed two thinks. One, Naruto had a thinner, feminine neck... that fit him pretty well with his paler skin. The second part was the fact that Naruto had a bite scar on his neck, one that was shaped very much like a woman had bitten Naruto during... sex.

Jaune, and Pyrrha's, eyes widened when they looked at the mark, which hadn't been covered up all day, but nobody had really paid attention to it thanks to part of Naruto's hair covering it.

'I'm jealous of Blake... I really am... but I won't act on it. If Naruto and Blake... do that... it is their right as a couple.' Pyrrha thought with a clenched fist. She was jealous, and she knew she couldn't deny the fact that she wished that it was _she_ and Naruto that had made love, instead of Naruto and Blake.

If Blake helped Naruto get passed his rape experience, then Pyrrha was... also happy for them, that Blake had helped heal Naruto's heart.

"Dude, you've had SEX!? What is it like?!" Jaune asked Naruto, clearly amazed that Naruto had actually gotten laid.

"I am NOT talking about this with you Jaune... Ever. Don't ask me about it ever again." Naruto told Jaune bluntly, and Pyrrha winced.

Okay, Naruto was _not_ completely over what happened to him, but he was a little closer to being healed. She forgot that just because Naruto had, had sex with Blake, did not mean that he was over what happened to him. It just meant that Naruto trusted Blake enough not to hurt him, and because of that he might have been more reluctant.

Jaune watched Naruto storm off, and Nora looked at Jaune with disappointed eyes.

"Just letting you know this now Jaune, but Naruto is really sensative about sex." Nora stated to Jaune.

Jaune looked sad.

"... Is there a way I can make things right? I don't want to hurt his feelings, I've just never... had an experienced friend before. I want us to be good friends." Jaune asked Nora, and she shook her head. She didn't really know what to say about it either to be honest, because she had never had to apologize to Naruto about this kind of issue.

"Apologize, tell him the truth. Naruto is a cool guy about most things... but this is really one of his weak areas." Nora spoke to the team leader, and Pyrrha got out of the pool and started to walk after where Naruto was heading. Nora watched her go, and she sighed to herself, but she knew that if anyone could talk Naruto back into a good mood, it would be Pyrrha.

Even she could see how happy Pyrrha made Naruto just by being around him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **What overprotective sister wouldn't get pissed if they saw a scar on their brother's neck? That is right, the pool chapter was not just a fanservice chapter.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	71. Chapter 71 The Silent One

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Naruto... Naruto... Where could he have gone?" Pyrrha asked herself with a frown as she looked around for her best friend. It was funny, for a guy with such a _huge aura_ it was almost impossible to find him when he didn't want to be found. She wanted to talk with him, maybe try and have him see that Jaune really meant no harm by his question. "Naruto!?" Pyrrha called out.

 _You called for me?_

"Wah!?" Pyrrha shouted out in surprise when she saw a small little guy in front of her. She covered her heart in shock when the boy appeared out of nowhere. The boy was holding up a small notebook that had his words on it, and he appeared to be rather feminine... no older than 12 or 13 years old possibly.

His hair was silver colored, and he was wearing an orange suit, with silver armor over it... small, silver plated armor that was a bit feminine. The orange suit really showed masculinity though, and the boy was peach skinned, with bright blue eyes. He had thin whisker marks on his cheeks, and his face was completely and utterly blank. She couldn't get a read on his emotions in the slightest, like he didn't even have them to start with.

 _Pyrrha Nikos, you called for me?_

"Oh.. No, no, no. I called for my friend, Naruto. Are you lost little boy?" Pyrrha asked, figuring that she had enough time to find drop this boy off at Glynda's office so that she could take care of him.

 _My name is Naruto. Are you lost?_

"Your name is Naruto too? That is interesting, but why are you asking if I'm lost?" Pyrrha asked with a small smile on her face. Naruto looked at her arm for a second, before she noticed and smiled at him. "It's nothing Na... calling you Naruto seems a little weird to me. Anyway, I am getting a robot hand soon, cool right? Want to come with me and find you a way home?" Pyrrha asked with a helpful smile on her face.

The boy stayed silent.

 _You were suppose to die._

"... What?" Pyrrha asked with shock.

 _You were suppose to be killed by that dragon._

"How... do you know about that?" Pyrrha asked as she stepped back from the boy in shock. She had never told anyone about Naruto's dream where she died. She had been freaked out when the dragon appeared like in Naruto's dream, and she had gone into that fight _knowing_ she was going to die. That was why when she only lost a hand, she had been so cheerful... because she had lived. She had lost a hand, but she had been able to survive and live. "... Who are you?" Pyrrha asked the boy as she stepped away from him again.

She was starting to get freaked out when the boy blankly stared at her, and only wrote down on the piece of paper on top.

 _Your death was meant to awaken Uzumaki._

"... Who is Uzumaki... and why would my death... Naruto..." Pyrrha muttered when she realized something. She didn't know what this "Uzumaki" was, but she was sure that it had something to do with Naruto.

This guy had a connection to her Naruto!

 _The rapist failed to do her job._

"... You... you had him raped..." Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock, before she rushed towards this "Naruto" and tried to throw a punch at him. When she threw the punch, the next second she realized she was on the ground and looking up at the sky. She blinked several times, wondering what had happened.

 _I did not intend to have him raped. Her job was not to rape him. The minds of the twisted are hard to manipulate correctly._

"So... you tried to have me killed. Are you going to finish the job?" Pyrrha asked with a grunt as she forced herself back to her feet. Her body was feeling weaker than before, like he had done something to her. She leaned up against a wall, and Naruto looked at her with his eyes showing nothing at all. He didn't like her, he didn't dislike her.

 _Your death will achieve nothing now._

"... You did try to have me killed!" Pyrrha shouted out in shock as she moved away from the boy.

He had sent the dragon _after her_.

 _Losing the one he loves most was suppose to be the trigger, but he thought you died... and did not awaken._

Pyrrha almost calmed down, seeing as it didn't _seem_ like he was going to try and kill her. She didn't know why, but she was sure that if he wanted her to be dead, then she would be dead by now.

"When you sent that... girl after him. What were you trying to do?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto looked at her.

 _She was suppose to steal something precious from him. I did not think she would steal his virginity. Naruto needs to suffer to awaken something great._

"... Why does he need to suffer. Hasn't he suffered enough already? If you try and hurt him... I'll stop you." Pyrrha said as she raised her fists up and tried to...

Fist... s?

 _That is my apology, your hand will cover the cost._

"How... how did you do that?" Pyrrha muttered in shock when she saw that her hand had been regrown. The bandages were fallen on the ground, and her flesh and blood hand was back in it's place. The boy walked up beside her, and she backed away from him with a small amount of fear in her eyes. He had regrown her hand without her even noticing, and he had not only had planned her death out, but he was the core reason that Naruto had been raped. "You think growing my hand back will make up for what you did?!" Pyrrha shouted out.

She was on the ground moments later when she tried and punched him.

She groaned and looked up at him, finding that for such a small boy, he had a surprising amount of skill to flip her two times before she could even react to it. She tried to stand up, but he put his shoe on her and pushed her down into the ground.

 _He has to suffer, so he can know true compassion, so he can know who he is._

"If you touch him... I'll try my hardest to kill you. I swear it." Pyrrha grunted as she tried to stand up, despite his foot on her.

He didn't even write to her.

"Never speak of this conversation, nor try to inform anyone of it in anyway at all."

Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock when she heard his voice, and she was about to tell him that she would tell Naruto everything... but she couldn't. She couldn't even speak about the conversation to him, or the fact that she knew about it. She tried to talk to him, and tell him that she wouldn't do what he told her... but she couldn't do that either.

"Fuck you." Pyrrha said to him, and she was surprised that she could say that. She opened her mouth to try and call him out on how she could talk about it, but she couldn't talk again.

Whenever she tried to mention it, she went mute.

 _My words are law._

'Are you saying... I have to suffer with the knowledge that I know why Naruto suffers so much... and I can't even tell him?' Pyrrha thought with tears in her eyes. It was like she was being punished as well, being forced against her will to keep such a big secret from her best friend.

 _I regret that he was raped. That was not my intention. His suffering will bring about a brighter future for the entire world._

'...Why does Naruto have to suffer... for everyone else to be happy?' Pyrrha couldn't help but think, and the different Naruto was reading her mind. He closed his eyes, before he opened them and they were the slightest bit sad.

 _Because he is Naruto, and Naruto brings peace or destruction. He has to suffer, but he can still be happy. Only when one has suffered, can one understand what it truly means to have happiness._

"Why me?" Pyrrha asked, his words not stopping her from asking that, since it had nothing to do with bringing up the conversation. She wanted to ask why he had showed himself to her, and he blinked at her.

 _You are his pillar of strength, and his precious rival._

He only showed himself to her because he wanted to make her understand his suffering, and thus by understanding it, she would be able to truly understand him as a person. She looked at her hand, and she stretched her fingers out, shocked still that she had her hand back. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his.

"Why are you so interested in Naruto?" Pyrrha asked, and she didn't like the answer.

 _Because I am Naruto._

That answer both annoyed her, and confused her.

Pyrrha blinked.

"What?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around, finding herself standing in the same spot that she had been in when she found the boy. There were no signs that he had been there at all though, and she didn't know what to make of it. Pyrrha put her hand on her head, and rubbed her temple.

Maybe somebody slipped a drug into her drink?

Pyrrha looked at her stump of a hand, only to gasp when she saw that instead of a bandage covered stump, she had a flesh and blood hand again. Her eyes widened, and she gasped, before she saw Naruto coming around the corner.

"You called me Pyrrha... I would rather be alone right now." Naruto told her, and Pyrrha rushed over to him and grabbed him by the arms. She inspected his body, and he was sending her not only a surprised face, but an annoyed one. "What are you doing Pyrrha!?" Naruto shouted at her, and she let go of him.

...

"Holy crap! Your hand is back! How did that happen!?" Naruto shouted louder when he saw that she had her hand back.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to tell Naruto _everything_.

No words came out.

"... I... met a midget with a Semblence that lets him heal others." Pyrrha lied to Naruto, and he grinned at her and grabbed onto her hand.

"That is so cool. I'm so happy for you." Naruto told her, and Pyrrha felt a guilt in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to tell him everything, but when she opened her mouth, she was unable to say it. She tried to write it down on the ground with her foot, but she couldn't do that either. Every time she tried to think up a way to tell him, all that came out was ways to lie to Naruto about what happened.

Pyrrha felt _horrible_ for lying to Naruto.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	72. Chapter 72 Naruto and Pyrrha's Bad Game

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **The other Naruto won't appear in the story again, but Pyrrha doesn't know that.**_ _ **Summer did not die because of him. He ONLY made the dragon attack them, and tricked Neo, and he did not intend for her to rape him.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

The good thing about Pyrrha was that she was honest.

When she lied, not even Naruto could tell unless it was a very obvious lie. Pyrrha felt extremely guilty that she knew why Naruto suffered, though she didn't know the _true reasons_ why the guy was trying to awaken something in his memory. Pyrrha had been sent right to the doctor, and they had stated her hand was genuine, and was combat ready. It was like she had regrown a hand that was a perfect copy of the one she lost.

She even had the same scar on her pinky finger that, that nobody but her even know about.

"Listen Naruto... I'm sorry if I offended you or anything." Jaune apologized to Naruto, seeing as they were all back in their room.

"No problem, you didn't know. I'm just worried about Blake... because that right there... that is worrying." Naruto said as Yang dragged Blake by the leg towards their room. The room to Team Juniper was currently open, Nora was coming back with some ice packs for their heads. She had hit her head very hard against Ruby's, and was suffering from a headache now.

A light headache, nothing serious.

'Oh right... that was why I was looking for Naruto in the first place.' Pyrrha thought as she looked at Naruto rubbing the back of his head with a strained grin.

Pyrrha smiled and pat Naruto on the back.

She would try her damn hardest to be there for Naruto, no matter what. If somebody was trying to make him suffer, she would try and make him happy. She would make him happy, with of without actually being _with_ her. If her best friend was going to be the target for some bad dudes, she would make sure that she was right at his side. She felt guilty that she couldn't tell Naruto the truth, but it was completely out of her control. She was emotionally mature enough to tell herself that instead of dwelling on what she couldn't do, she would focus on what she could do.

"So, are we cool?" Jaune asked, and they heard loud banging sounds from Team Ruby's room that startled them all. They stopped doing anything, while Ruby Rex walked into the room with Nora, and sat down on the floor, putting her head on top of the edge of Naruto's bed.

 **-Team RWBY's Room-**

"That is for endangering Naruto's life! Just how deep did you intend to bite his neck!?" Yang shouted at Blake, who had a black eye. The reason she was angry was not about the sex, she understood and while not a fan of it she could admit that it was romantic.

The reason she was angry was because Blake could have killed Naruto.

She had bit down on his neck hard enough to not only draw blood, but she had gone deep enough that her teeth had left scars on his neck. The place she had bitten was far too close to the vitals for her to feel comfortable with. It enraged her to know that Blake hadn't even considered the fact that Naruto, without his aura to protect him, was actually freaking delicate to some extent. Yes, he was lean muscled, but he had spots on his body that were very fragile thanks to his time in not only a coma, but the months he had done no training.

"How long do I have to restrain her?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow as she had a mostly frozen Ruby kept far away from Blake.

Yang had punched Blake in the face and chest a few times to get the point across.

Ruby had her _weapon out_ , so she needed to be frozen from the shoulders under, her aura preventing any real harm from coming to her from it.

"I said I was sorry, I won't try and cut her." Ruby spoke, and she would have crossed her fingers if she could, but she couldn't. She wanted to cut Blake for doing what she did.

"... How about no." Weiss stated as she opened a book.

She didn't give a shit about any of what was happening.

"It happened in a moment of passion... and I apologized to Naruto. Isn't that enough?" Blake asked, and Yang calmed down, a little bit. Blake deserved the punch, and Blake knew it at least. She had put a scar on Naruto that would last for the rest of his life, if they ever broke up, Naruto would be forced to live with a reminder of what she did to him. Yang didn't want them to break up, she kind of wanted them to break up, because that would cause Naruto a lot of pain.

She did want to punch Blake in her stupid, sexy face.

What? She was bisexual, she thought everyone was aware of the fact that she was sexually attracted to both genders.

"Yeah... but you aren't off the hook yet. I don't trust you not to bite him again on the neck." Ruby spoke from where she was frozen.

Blake had really scared her.

She had looked at that scar on Naruto's neck, and for a brief moment she had pictured what would have happened if Blake had bitten a little deeper. Naruto's life had been placed "in danger" to her. She didn't hate Blake, but she had panicked when she saw a scar on Naruto's body that she did not know about. It caused a reaction in Ruby that even she did not expect to happen.

It like was like not seeing your sibling for awhile, and then suddenly learning they were attacked by a wild dog. The shock of seeing a new scar on his body had sent them both into a rage.

"... I won't pierce the skin a second time." Blake stated with the best that she could do. She couldn't speak for what she would do in a moment of passion. She would try never to break the skin though, since she did know that the neck was a sensative part of the body.

Yang and Ruby shared a look with each other.

"Fine." Ruby relented, as she popped her knuckles.

"I get it... but... but there is still one more thing that we need to do." Yang said as she started to punch her hands together. Blake looked between them, while Weiss covered her ears for good reason. She didn't want to listen to all of what might happen when Yang and Ruby bitched out Blake.

They had no more plans to bitch out Blake.

Blake saw two fists coming at her face moments later.

 **-With Team Juniper-**

*BAM*

"That sounded like somebody smashing into a wall. Think we should go break up the fight?" Nora asked as she looked at Team RWBY's room, before closing the door. She didn't know if she should allow her friend's siblings to kill her friend... and her friend's girlfriend.

"... Let them fight it out. Yang talks best with her fists, and Ruby has a lot of pent up anger she needs to get out." Naruto stated with a look towards the door, because he knew for a fact that Blake was possibly getting an ass kicking.

Did he want to help her? Yes.

Was he stupid enough to help her? No.

Yang and Ruby would never truly accept Blake until Blake fought against them properly. They were Patch women, they spoke with their bodies, and sometimes their "words" could really hurt. It was how they did things in Patch, an island nation where the girls were pretty much boys in all but their bodies.

"... Brutal, isn't she your girlfriend?" Jaune asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but they are my sisters. Anyway, I can't fight Blake's battles for her. She's a big girl, and she is trying to become a huntress. This is her fight to fight." Naruto stated as he showed off a pack of cards. Nora grinned widely and she grabbed them from Naruto, before she started to look at them and laugh.

"Awesome! How did you get a Cards against Remnant deck!? You have to be 18 to even order one!" Nora shouted out with a grin on her face. She had always wanted to play this game, she had heard amazing things from it. She had heard amazing things from some of her friends about it.

She _so_ wanted to play it.

"... How _did_ you get your hands on it?" Jaune asked, and Naruto looked at Jaune in a dull tone.

"I have my ways, and those ways involve... ways." Naruto awkwardly finished, while Pyrrha looked at Naruto with dull eyes.

He amused Summer Branwen's fame, and the lack of information people had of him, to buy a deck of the cards.

"Lets play... Now." Nora said as she started to deal out the cards to everyone, she even dealt out cards to Ruby Rex, who picked them up and defied logic with her cards as she held them like a person would. The dino looked like it was interested in playing the game as well, while Pyrrha sighed and looked at the cards that she had gotten.

Her face went dull.

 _Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!_  
 _A fucking pile of ash._  
 _All you are is dust in the wind._  
 _The relationship status of Pyrrha Nikos._  
 _Summer Branwen's tight ass._  
 _A gun that is also a gun._  
 _Fall is coming._  
 _The hot steamy sex that Pyrrha and Summer have when you aren't looking._  
 _A girl's Achille's Heel are always her high heels._  
 _The choice between sucking dick or fighting evil._

"... My name came up." Pyrrha pointed out as she looked at her cards, and she looked at Naruto's butt as he leaned forward to scratch Ruby Rex on the stomach. She agreed with that card, he did have a tight ass.

"Well duh, they always include celebrities. You and Summer are two of the bigges celebrities there are right now. There are like... 10 or 15 cards with your name on them." Nora said, not knowing that Naruto was Summer, and that she had two people in the game, in the same room with her.

"Hey, I got one with Summer's name on it." Naruto said with his own dull look.

He loved the card he got.

He was going to have _"Summer"_ sign it for him.

"So who goes first?" Jaune asked, and Naruto punched him in the arm. "Ow!?" Jaune shouted out, while Naruto punched Nora and Pyrrha in the arm, and then himself. Nobody but Jaune screamed.

"The person who screams loudest to being punches goes first." Naruto told Jaune, and he gave Jaune one of the cards.

"... I'm sorry Pyrrha... _Pyrrha Nikos greatest flaw is_ blank." Jaune said, and Naruto put his card on top on a space in the middle with a grin on his face. Ruby Rex placed one next, while Nora and Pyrrha went last. Jaune picked up the cards, shuffling them up a little, before he looked at them and started to read out loud. "Pyrrha Nikos greatest flaw is her big grimm dick... Pyrrha Nikos greatest flaw is Summer Branwen's tight ass... Pyrrha Nikos greatest flaw is sucking eight cocks from all directions just like an omnidirectional dick-suck-fest... sorry Pyrrha..." Jaune said as everyone was laughing.

Pyrrha's face was burning red.

"It is fine... just a game." Pyrrha said, because the next card couldn't be worse than her sucking eight dicks.

"Pyrrha Nikos greatest flaw is Summer Branwen's huge delicious dick, just suck it like a fucking lolipop... hahahaha." Jaune laughed when he read the last one, and Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass off as he pointed at Pyrrha. "Okay, who was that one? That is the winner." Jaune asked, and Naruto raised his hand.

"Damnit Naruto, you know what you did." Pyrrha told Naruto as she punched him in the arm as he got back on the bed, and Jaune gave him a card.

"My turn! _Summer Branwen's girlfriend turned out to be_ blank." Nora said, and she pointed a little. She had the perfect card for this one, and Naruto paled when he realized it was _his_ turn to be the butt of the joke. Everyone had already drawn a new card, and he had the perfect card to make this funny... but he did not want to play.

'Payback.' Pyrrha thought as she played what she knew to be the perfect card for this.

"Oh! This is my win!" Jaune shouted out with a grin as he played and drew a card, while Ruby Rex snarled as she did the same. Naruto very reluctantly played a card of his own.

'Fuck this...' Naruto thought with a pout.

"Summer Branwen's girlfriend turned out to be a fucking pile of ash... Did she get turned _into_ ash, or was she ash to start with?" Nora questioned, because poor guy, having your girlfriend burnt into ashes must suck all kinds of dick. Speaking of sucking dick. "Summer Branwen's girlfriend turned out to be a girl with too much in her pants... Huh?" Nora asked, and Naruto groaned.

"That card implies his girlfriend has a dick." Naruto told Nora, and everyone let out a laugh, with Naruto forcing a laugh.

That card was a little _too_ true for his taste.

"Summer Branwen's girlfriend turned out to be a threesome that went a little too far... is that a throw away? Anyway, last card... wow... just wow... Summer Branwen's girlfriend turned out to be into hardcore butt stuff... who had _a fucking pile of ash_." Nora asked, and Pyrrha raised her hand up with a small smirk towards Naruto. Naruto drew a card that he could read out loud as it became his turn to draw.

... Oh fuck him, he should have shuffled better.

"... _The reason Summer broke up with his girlfriend was_ blank." Naruto stated, and Pyrrha smiled a little.

She liked this question.

"Ha! Take that Summer!" Nora shouted out as she put a card on the pile. She knew that Summer wasn't at fault for Ren getting his leg cut off, but she still had trouble accepting the fact that Ren cut his own leg off trying to copy Summer.

Everyone put their cards in, and Naruto sighed as he picked them up.

This was going to hurt.

"The reason Summer broke up with his girlfriend was a big dick... owch... The reason Summer broke up with his girlfriend was getting drunk, fucking having a threesome, and getting a girl pregnant... double owch... The reason Summer broke up with his girlfriend was the relationship status of Pyrrha Nikos... okay... The reason Summer broke up with his girlfriend was-" Naruto paused when he looked at this card. He wanted to ask who put down this card, because he was going to really have some words with them, or he would have if this wasn't a game and they weren't trying to have fun. "The reason Summer broke up with his girlfriend was a cut off hand." Naruto said with the most dull tone.

Implying his girlfriend was his hand, that one was funny, because everyone was laughing when they realized what the joke was.

"So who wins?" Pyrrha asked Naruto with a smirk on her face.

"The relationship status of Pyrrha Nikos... damnit." Naruto said when Pyrrha raised her hand. The least offensive one, was the one that was played by his rival.

 **-Five Hours Later-**

"Card count?" Jaune asked when they just got finished using the last question card in the game, and Nora held up hers with a grin.

"I got 11." Nora stated, and Jaune smirked as he held up his own stack.

"17 Nora, 17." Jaune said, because he wasn't in last place. Ruby Rex growled, hissed, and spit up into the air.

"She says she has 16." Naruto stated for her, before he held up his own stack of cards. "By the way, I have 17." Naruto stated as he looked at Pyrrha.

"... I have 19... I win." Pyrrha stated as she, and everyone, gave all their cards to Naruto. This was the 10th time tongiht they had played the game. Naruto and Ruby Rex, surprising that the dinosaur had a sense of humor, had won 3 times, Jaune and Nora had both won 1 time each, and this was Pyrrha's second win.

They were pretty much done at this point, and it was getting late.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: The dragon that Naruto and Pyrrha killed is not the dragon from volume 3. That dragon is still alive. Remember, there are 4 dragons in this story.  
**_

 ** _Since Cards against "Remnant" (Humanity) does have blank cards, you can all suggest cards if you want, and if enough people want me to do a full chapter on the game._**


	73. Chapter 73 Room Wreckers

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I can't wake him up.' Jaune thought when he looked at Naruto, sharing a bed, with a raptor. He wanted to wake Naruto up, and kindly, ask if he would make breakfast. He really did, after eating Naruto's home cooked meals twice now, it was prefered over the stuff the cafeteria does that is mostly food that doesn't take much to actually cook, or things they themselves have to arrange.

Naruto was sleeping on his bed, on top of Ruby Rex.

The raptor was laying on her side, while Naruto laid on top of the raptor's other side, with the blanket over both of them.

Naruto had bad sleeping posture, he was splayed out like a starfish.

"Nora, wake him up." Jaune told Nora, and she laughed in his face as a response to his suggestion.

She was not doing that.

"And risk waking the sleeping raptor? No, I'm crazy, not stupid." Nora told Jaune, and he looked disappointed at how that didn't work. He would have thought that Nora was crazy enough to risk the anger of a raptor.

Pyrrha grabbed a book and threw it at Naruto.

What? She was just as freaked out by the raptor as the others, even more so when the raptor woke the hell up, and then proceeded to chomp down on the book before throwing it back at Pyrrha.

"You got Tyrannasarus recked... Naruto, WAKE UP!" Nora shouted out to Naruto, and he didn't even so much as stir.

"... Is that normal?" Jaune asked as he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto seemed like the early riser type to him.

"No, it isn't... Ruby Rex, can I wake him up?" Pyrrha asked the hissing dino, and it relented and put her head down on a pillow. Pyrrha stepped forward and pushed against Naruto's shoulder, and she got no reaction out of him.

He was breathing, but he face was red.

"He doesn't seem to be sick... Actually, I'm feeling attracted to him for some reason." Nora noted when she got closer to Naruto. She didn't mean like she wanted to fuck him, she meant attracted like her body was _literally_ drawn towards him.

Like he had a lot of lightning in his body or something.

'He hasn't been able to properly use his Semblence since the dragon fight...' Pyrrha thought to herself as she picked Naruto up and placed him on her back. "I'll take him to the nurse, he might just be sick." Pyrrha said, and she shivered.

He was drolling on her shoulder.

He might just be very tired, when Naruto was super tired she heard from Blake that it was impossible to wake him up with normal measures. Ruby Rex hopped off of the bed and started to walk beside Pyrrha, before taking Naruto from her and putting him on her own back. She hissed at Pyrrha, and made an echo-like noise with her nose.

"Want me to tell Professor... Doctor Oobleck that you and Naruto will be late?" Jaune asked Pyrrha, and she nodded her head.

"Thanks Jaune, see you guys in a bit." Pyrrha said, before Nora put her hand on Naruto's head before they could make their way out. She raised an eyebrow, noticing that Naruto's aura was filled to the brim with electrical currents. His aura was trying to purge the energy from his own body, but it was very hard without a way to actually do that.

Without his Semblence to use up his aura, he had no real way to get rid of his aura to get rid of the lightning.

"Did Naruto get hit by lightning?" Nora asked Pyrrha, the only person who had been with him during that fight.

"His Semblence got hit by lightning..." Pyrrha noted, and Nora nodded her head, and she grinned as she started to _suck_ the lightning out of Naruto's aura for him. Her body started to glow pink as a lightning core formed at her form. She manipulated the electrical current in Naruto's body, and took it into her own body.

She could freely manipulate lightning currents to supercharge her own muscles, that was her own Semblence.

Nora's aura around her body brighter and pinker, with the charge getting more and more intense.

Naruto had close to 1,000,0000,000 volts of electricity inside of his body.

This wasn't the pussy-shit that _Dust_ or even other Semblences could produce, this was the literal power of nature itself that was inside of his body. Natural, hard core lightning that had become infused into his Semblence. The only reason he was still alive was the massive amount of _Wind Dust_ that Naruto still had infused into his body... which was starting to unfuse from him little bit little.

That, and his aura was protecting him from... his own aura.

"Woah... what are you doing?" Jaune asked, and Nora blinked.

"My Semblence... Naruto has his wacky arm things... I can awesomely control lightning and make my muscles stronger." Nora said as she flexed her free arm. She was just that awesome, and she didn't notice as the aura around her got a little bit too large.

*ZAP*

Now Nora was the only source of light in the room when her glow touched the lights, shattering the lightbulbs and frying the circuits. She didn't notice as the locking mechanism on the door shorted as well, and the sound of the door power-locking itself shut was heard before it was fried as well.

"So... how does one go about _using_ a Semblence?" Jaune asked, trying to pretend to... oh who was he kidding, this was his first time really asking about this.

"It is different for everyone... I have polaririty... or magnetism." Pyrrha mentioned as she made a small bit of metal flying from across the room and into her hand. "It is different for most people. You'll find yours too one day." Pyrrha encouraged him, and Jaune nodded.

He wanted to have a kickass Semblence.

"Mother-!"

*BOOM*

 **-Team RWBY's Room-**

*BOOM*

"Oh shit!" Blake shouted as she fell to the ground, holding onto her ears in pain at the super loud noise coming out of literally nowhere. Ruby had jumped into the air so high that she smashed her head into the ceiling, bounced off of it, and smashed her face into the floor.

She did not stay there long, because Yang jumped out of bed and accidently kicked her across the room, bouncing off the wall and smashing into Weiss... with the two girls going across the ground.

"The fuck was that!?" Yang shouted in shock and surprise as well.

Did something just blow up!?

"Okay, get OFF!" Weiss shouted when she pushed Ruby out from under her sleeping down, how did the girl even land with her face against Weiss' crotch in the front place?!

"Owie... What was that?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

Where did that explosion come from.

 **-Team JNPR's Room-**

Jaune was embedded in the ceiling, his body making a Jaune shaped crater in the ceiling. He peeled off the ceiling, his hair spikier than it had ever been, and his body covered in ash, as he fell from the ceiling and landed against the scourched ground. He was groaning in pain, and when he sit up his hair became an afro of static electricity.

"Ooooh, my everything." Jaune moaned in pain.

Everything in their room had been pushed up against the walls, the bed had been pushed into the window... two beds were now crammed through the window, blocking any sunlight from coming into the room.

"... Wow that was intense!" Nora shouted out from her position on the ground, the center of the explosion. She had built up SO much power that she had legit had an explosion of power escape from her body. She, and Naruto, were both at the center of the blast, with Nora's hair being turned into a large static afro like Jaune's was. Her eyes were practically glowing with power, and socks and underwear from all over the room was stuck to her body.

Pyrrha had some sexy panties!

Pyrrha was currently embedded in the wall, with her long hair having also turned into a giant static afro... and with her long thick hair, the afro was the largest of all. Her body and clothes were covered in ash like Jaune's was, and she peeled out of the wall and landed on the ground. She shook her head, unsure of what to make of what just happened.

Did Nora just explode!?

"What just happened... I remember pink, and then pain." Pyrrha questioned as she looked at Naruto still sleeping peacefully in Nora's lap now.

Ruby Rex had been slammed into one of th remaining beds, completely destroying it, and the dinosaur was sending Nora the most hateful look she could manage.

"... Bright side? I got like a third of the lightning out of his body! Time to do it again!" Nora shouted as she put both of her hands on Naruto.

"What the fu-!?"

*BOOOOOM*

 **-Team Rwby's Room-**

*BOOOOOM*

"Fucking SHIT! What the hell is going on, and where is that noise even coming from!?" Yang shouted out as even she covered her ears. That explosion had been twice as loud, and she had felt it from where she was standing.

Blake was whimpering under the bed.

"We are under attack!" Ruby declared as she looked everywhere for her weapon. She had t have it somewhere here, but she didn't know where it was. Where was her wearpon!?

Oh right, it was in her locker.

She needed to go and get it!

 **-Team JNPR's Room-**

"Meep... meep." Jaune meeped as he tried to regain his hearing from that one. Pyrrha had managed to cover her ears, but sadly, she was currently buried underneath a pile of books that had been knocked off the bookshelf.

"Aaaaaaaand done." Nora said with a grin, and Naruto woke up moments later.

"... What is... What is!.. WHAT IS!? Hearing is GONE!?" Naruto shouted as he stuck his finger in his ear.

Why was the only thing he was hearing a loud ringing noise!?

Why was the room destroyed!?

What the fuck had happened!?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: I did mention awhile back Naruto wasn't able to use his Semblence and he felt pain when he tried. This chapter does serve a purpose, and you will find out later.**_


	74. Chapter 74 Flaming Nuts

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"... We're stuck..." Jaune stated as he tried to open the door, and that was pretty much impossible. The power surge of Nora's had completely short circuited the lock into the locked position. Normally it didn't, couldn't, lock from the inside but the broken lock was enough to break that rule. Not to mention the lock was melted, and the door itself was charged with electricity still.

The window wasn't an option, two beds were jammed into it, blocking entry and exit.

The door... was also not an option, even breaking it wasn't an option. Nobody had their weapons, Naruto couldn't use his Semblence, when he tried he felt pain... still. He still needed to burn out the infected aura before he could use his Semblence.

Nora removed most of the lightning, but the aura itself was still charged.

"... In the dark... With a raptor." Pyrrha noted with a look towards Ruby Rex, who was curled up behind Naruto.

"Me and Naruto are tiny, we can go through the air-vent and go get some help." Nora stated as she pointed at the vent, and Naruto looked at her.

"I'm not tiny, so there is no way that I could fit in there." Naruto refused to admit to his own smaller stature. Pyrrha looked at him with a dry stare, as did Jaune for that matter, and Nora was just grinning as she unscrewed the vent cover.

They were going into the vent!

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Nora told Naruto loudly, and he looked away from everyone.

"I told you, I'm not small enough to fit in there." Naruto rejected the idea, and Pyrrha snorted.

"You are pretty-" Pyrrha was going to say small, before Ruby Rex hissed at her, and she stopped mid-sentence. Ruby Rex had sensed Naruto's utter annoyance with being refered to as small by anyone other than his family... or Blake.

He was getting annoyed at his lack of growth spurt!

"You are pretty tall Pyrrha, super tall. Doesn't feel good does it?" Naruto asked her as he pointed out _her_ issue. She had wider shoulders than most women that Naruto knew, and Pyrrha knew that.

...

"Professor Goodwitch is nearly half a foot taller than me, your comment doesn't mean much." Pyrrha pointed out, and Jaune laughed into his hand.

A dagger made out of ice stabbed into the ground in front of his dick.

"Shutty... We might be bros now, but do you want to know what happened to the last person who mocked my size?" Naruto asked, and Nora looked up and over at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"You had sex with me?" Nora reminded him, seeing as _she_ was one of the last people that mocked his height. She got the vent cover off, while both Jaune and Pyrrha were stunned into silence, completely red in the face. Nora started to crawl into the vent with a smirk on her face, and Naruto smirked.

Nora gave _no_ fucks about what she stated, or when she stated it.

"Right, I had sex with... damnit Nora! That casual reveal of private info... Fine!" Naruto complained as he crawled in after her.

...

"He does realize that he just contradicted everything he just said about not being small, right?" Jaune asked Pyrrha when he calmed his red cheeks. Pyrrha was still red in the face, she had known about Blake... but Nora as well?

She was SO jealous!

"... I'm sure he will figure it-" Pyrrha started, before loud banging could be heard.

"DAMNIT!"

"He figured it out." Pyrrha pointed out with a smirk on her face as she looked at the darkness of the vent. A growling/hissing was heard next to them, and they both looked in shock when they saw Ruby Rex hissing at them, drolling and stalking towards them. Jaune jerked up and screamed in terror when he saw that _hungry_ look on Ruby Rex's face.

Was the only thing keeping the dinosaur tame... Naruto's presense?

"Aaaaaah!? Aahaaaahaaa!?" Jaune screamed like a little girl when the dino snapped at him, far too close to him to be honest.

Pyrrha grabbed the broken remains of a chair and held it in front of them.

"Back!... Back beast!" Pyrrha shouted as she stabbed the chair at Ruby Rex, and she held it at bay.

Naruto stuck his head out of the vent.

"Bad Ruby Rex, no eating Pyrrha or Jaune. I'll bring you back a turkey later. Jaune, stop looking like easy prey... and stop looking delicious Pyrrha." Naruto lectured all three of them as he crawled back into the vent.

They all paused.

Pyrrha was staring at Ruby Rex with a dropped jaw when the raptor when back to the broken remains of the bed, and crawled into the wreckage. Glowing green eyes peeked out from the darkness, watching their every single move like they were prey.

"... Easy prey!?" Jaune's voice cracked as he nearly shouted out that, surprised and scared by the meaning of what Naruto told him.

"Why did we get scolded?" Pyrrha asked herself with a twitching eyebrow. She and Jaune hadn't done anything wrong, the raptor had tried to eat them, not the other way around. Ruby Rex was still watching them, and Naruto stuck his head back out of the vent.

"No teasing them Ruby Rex, they are scared enough." Naruto told his pet, and the creature whined and came out from her hiding place.

Pyrrha and Jaune shared a shocked look.

TEASING!?

The dinosaur had been teasing them?! The entire scary, I will eat you, thing was just a big prank from a dinosaur that might or might not like them. That, or it might or might not have an genuine desire to eat them.

"I will... he is gone. So, what do you want to do until they get here?" Pyrrha asked, seeing as it was too dark for them to read or anything. Their scroll were broken, thank you Nora for that, and without the lights and with the window being blocked out, it was almost pitch black.

Still, glowing green eyes staring at them, scary as fuck.

"Not die." Jaune stated as he hide behind a flipped over desk, as far away from the dinosaur as possible.

He didn't trust it.

 **-With Naruto and Nora-**

"Get your ass out of my face Nora." Naruto told her as she went too slowly for him, and his face pressed up against her butt. She had gotten a head start, and he had still caught up with her. She wasn't so good at crawling as it would turn out, which was surprising for a stripper to not be able to do so well considering she crawled on stage.

Then again, at the moment her the vent was getting smaller.

"Get your face out of my butt then." Nora sassed back to Naruto, who grinned, before he got serious.

"... So, where are we currently?" Naruto asked, and Nora tried to think about it. She crawled forward, and there was another vent with steam coming into it. She raised an eyebrow and decided that she would take a peek.

...

The boy's shower.

"... We are somewhere that is giving a great view. Holy crap, that dude is masturbating." Nora muttered, and Naruto figured out where they were... the steam was a give-a-way. Naruto didn't want to watch any of that.

" _Naruto~"_

"... Naruto-" Nora said, before Naruto started to push her forward so that he could leave this place and ignore what had just been heard. Naruto's eyes were shut tightly, so that he didn't even get a peek at the guy that was using him as... material. "What, it is a compliment?" Nora told Naruto, and he just pushed her so that they could get out of this area.

He didn't want to think of people jerking it to him.

Naruto took out a Flame-Stick and put it in his mouth, before it tossed it out of the vent and clicked his teeth.

*BOOM*

A small explosion and a scream was heard coming from the bathroom, and the running water instantly put the flames out. Nora looked back at Naruto with blank eyes, while Naruto whistled innocently.

"Whoops, I dropped something that explodes..." Naruto stated while avoiding Nora's eyes.

"My pubes are on flames!?"

"... Ha." Nora laughed at the man's voice shouting out that. "Funny part? He had red hair. Fire crotch..." Nora giggled to herself, and they passed by a few personal rooms. Nora stopped and she saw the lights off in one of them, and she opened the vent, before she dropped out onto the floor. Naruto came in after her, and landed.

The lights in the room turned on.

Naruto and Nora were staring into the eyes of Velvet and Coco, who were just giving them absolutely surprised eyes.

...

"... My name is Jaune." Naruto said in a derpy voice, and he changed his facial features a little, making them a little derpy to match. Duck lips, crossed eyes, and Naruto messed up his hair to make it unkept.

...

They were still shocked that people just dropped out of the vent.

"Run!" Nora shouted and they jumped out of the window together before the girls could react to what had just happened. They landed in a tree, sliding down it, before they landed on the grass.

"Nailed it." Naruto said as they stood up and started to run towards the main school building to go and get a teacher to help get their door fixed.

They would get Pyrrha and Jaune out in no time.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **You know what I just realized.  
Blake and Naruto have been dating for 47 chapters now, and normally his would be the time that they got engaged.  
This relationship has developed for nearly 50 chapters now.**_

 _ **They have such a good relationship... it would be a shame if... something happened to it.  
**_


	75. Chapter 75 Saturday Night Blood Party

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Pyrrha had never really spent any time with Jaune.

Now they were stuck in a room together, and she didn't really know what to talk with him about. The only thing she knew about the boy was that he was a hopeless flirt, a bit of a goofball, and though he was a kind man, he could unknowingly hurt people's feelings. Well, if it wasn't unknowing then the guy was a dick because her hurt people's feelings a lot and that was just not cool.

That being said, he seemed like a good person, so maybe it was just by mistake he hurt those feelings.

"... Think they are coming back?" Jaune asked Pyrrha, and she nodded her head.

"Not sure about Nora, but Naruto isn't the type to leave a comrade behind... even in a situation like this." Pyrrha confirmd for Jaune, and the boy wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't really know Naruto that much either, he didn't know anyone on the team, while Naruto knew both Nora and Pyrrha pretty well.

There was silence between them.

"So... How did you meet Naruto? You have a pretty big crush on him... You... what?" Jaune asked when he saw that Pyrrha's face was bright red, horrified that she had been figured out so quickly... and by one of the most ignorant people she knew. She was shaking and looking at Jaune with a look akin to horror.

"You... How... did you figure that out!?" Pyrrha asked in a panicked tone.

"... Seriously?" Jaune asked with a stunned look on his face.

Did she NOT notice that whenever she looked at Naruto her eyes were filled with adoration and love? That he was the one she talked to most, and that whenever she could be hanging out with somebody, she more than often chose Naruto? She faced down a DRAGON and a CHIMERA with him by her side, and didn't even fear for her life because she was with him. She had risked her life for him, and had been the most worried when he didn't wake up right away.

Her feelings were impossible to NOT notice.

 **-With Naruto-**

"I feel insulted for some reason." Naruto stated to Nora, as the two of them were riding the elavator up to Ozpin's office to go to him directly about the small issue with their room.

 **-Team JNPR's Room-**

Only somebody extremely dense wouldn't notice those emotions in her eyes, and frankly, he didn't know anyone that could possibly be that dense.

"I think I just insulted myself..." Jaune muttered under his breath. For some reason, he felt that he was also that dense, and that he had insulted himself.

"Naruto was my very first friend... and he was my first and only rival. The more we fought, the more I realized my feelings for him weren't just _friendship_... That is all there is to it. So what made you want to come to Beacon... no offense, but you aren't... sorry." Pyrrha didn't know how to finish that sentence without offending Jaune. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she couldn't lie to him either.

"... Strong? I'm not. I want to be a hero, like my dad, and his dad, and his dad before him. I come from a line of heroes, and want to be like them... I'm just not good at it." Jaune grumbled with no small amount of self-pity for his bad fighting skills. He was always needing to be saved, and frankly, it was getting to him. Seeing both Ruby and Naruto, who were younger than him, fighting at levels higher than him, annoyed him. Seeing ALL of his friends at a level that he couldn't compete with was something that frustrated him to no end.

Seeing Pyrrha and Naruto standing at the top of that monument of strength made him jealous of how they got there.

"... A hero isn't somebody good at fighting Jaune." Pyrrha told him, and Jaune looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I have a hard time believing that. How can I save people if I don't fight?" Jaune asked her, and she thought about it for a second.

"A hero is somebody that gives it their all to help people. You don't have to be a huntsman, and you don't have to be good at fighting. Everyone has things they are good at... You can't do some things, so focus on the things you CAN do for others instead. I'm only good at fighting, so that is what I do... Honestly, it is the _only_ thing I can do..." Pyrrha knew she had her issues. She wasn't perfect like people thought, and they only thought that because they only ever saw her at her strongest. Nobody ever saw her struggling.

They didn't see her struggling to be a model, or struggling to so much as cook a simple breakfast for herself. They didn't see her having trouble doing "girly" things, and doing some of the more simple things.

Her only real skill was fighting, so that was how she helped people.

"... You? Only good at fighting. Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it... You and Naruto are like... perfect." Jaune stated with a grumble.

"I'm serious. I can't cook, I'm bad at cleaning... I'm not the best I studying, I struggled to get the grades I got. Heck, even Naruto has things he can't do... Jaune, the only reason we look perfect... is because we don't show people our less than perfect sides... People expect us to be perfect... so if we fail, we disappoint people. I'm jealous of you... If you succeed, people are amazed... but if I succeed, people just expect it from me." Pyrrha said to Jaune, who perked up a little. She had a point, when you were "perfect" people always expected you to succeed, so if you _ever_ failed people would only remember them for their greatest failure.

"Thanks... So... Does it hurt? Seeing Naruto with Blake, I mean... sorry." Jaune apologized to her right after her realized he hurt her.

"... Honestly? It hurts a lot, but if he is happy... I guess it doesn't matter how I feel. Are you crying?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune was crying a ton of tears at her situation.

"That is so sad... Have you ever thought of asking Blake-" Jaune started, but Pyrrha punched his shoulder.

"I refuse to share. When you are in a relationship with somebody, that is the only person you should be with." Pyrrha told Jaune, and Jaune yelped when he saw that hard look she sent him. She realized she scared Jaune, and she sent him a sorry look. "Sorry again, my Mom used to tell me _Us Nikos women will wait for love as long as possible, so when we get it, we refuse to let it go_..." Pyrrha said, and Jaune nodded slowly.

He blinked.

"Mom? You have... Duh, you had to come from somewhere. So what is she like?" Jaune asked, and Pyrrha took out hr wallet and pulled a picture of herself with her mother.

"She looks a lot like me, but she..." Pyrrha pointed out, but she knew that she couldn't finish it.

"... She is super pretty. She does look like you, but she has a little more... junk in the trunk... OW!?" Jaune shouted when Pyrrha punched him again. Yes, her mother did have a little more weight in her butt and hips than Pyrrha did. About 5 to 10 pounds more weight in that area, and it was a nice look for her mother... but Jaune was still talking about her mother.

"That is still my mother." Pyrrha noted dully to Jaune.

She didn't like thinking about her mother as a sexy woman, just as her mother, so she didn't like hearing slang about her mother.

"Whoops, sorry... this is my mom." Jaune said as he showed a picture of his 7 sisters with his mother, and his father was in the picture as well. Pyrrha noted that Jaune looked more like this father, because his mother was... a bit on the chubby side. She was NOT fat, but she had given birth 8 times and that was evident. She seemed to have settled down as a house wife, which led to a bit more weight gain.

She was still very pretty though.

"... You have a lot of sisters." Pyrrha noted.

"... I know, and it sucks... Why couldn't I have a brother? The suffering of a brother among sisters... The dress up... the tea parties... I blame them." Jaune curled up and laid on his side, sucking his thumb at the horrible memories of those times he was forced to play dress up.

Pyrrha stared at Jaune wih dull eyes.

"You can't really blame tea parties for lack of fighting skill." Pyrrha noted to Jaune, who stared at her.

"Did you have them?" Jaune asked, and Pyrrha shut her mouth. She didn't want to prove Jaune right that they led to strength or weakness. She never had tea parties, or played dress up. Her entire life she had been skilled at training and fighting, so that was what she had done.

Pyrrha shivered when she remembered _that stage_ of her life.

Her father had seen her desire for strength, so he had made sure she ate a _lot_ so that she could do that. She ate a lot, and she ended up gaining more weight as a child than she would like to admit. It wasn't until she was around 10 that she had started to shave that weight off and become trim. She had been on the chubby side herself, and her growth spurt had really done her nicely.

The door was smashed open, and moments later Glynda Goodwitch came in with an annoyed look on her face.

With a wave of her riding crop, the beds flew out of the window and the window repaired itself. Everything in the room started to turn back to normal, the lights fixed themselves and the circuits in them were fixed as well. The lights turned on, to reveal that the beds had landed where they were suppose to. Books flew onto the now fixed bookshelves, and the window had been fully repaired as the beds made themselves.

The only thing that she couldn't fix was the large black mark on the carpet where the major destruction had come from.

"Children, you 3 hours late for class... You and your teammates will be getting a week's detention." Glynda said with an irritated voice. She was not in a good mood when she noticed than all 4 of them had been "skipping" out, only to find out that they had destroyed their room and gotten locked in.

She had even had to fix the boy's shower on the way here, because THAT had suffered an explosion.

"Oooorrhaaahaaaaa."

"AAAAH!?" Glynda let out a surprised, and surprisingly, girly scream when she saw a sharp row of teeth inches away from her face. She also heard a ghastly animal's echoing roar right in her face, and she saw a damn raptor of all things there. She jumped away and prepared for a battle against it, but a hand reached out and calmed the raptor.

"Well, it seems this situation has resolved itself." Ozpin noted as Naruto, the one who calmed Ruby Rex, jumped onto his dinosaur's back and started to ride it. He was rubbing the top of her head, while Nora ran over to Pyrrha and Jaune, giving them a thumbs up. "I didn't know you had that side to you Glynda." Ozpin stated when he saw that Glynda was a little red in the face.

"... It was a jumpscare, I wasn't really afraid, just surprised." Glynda pointed out, and Ozpin smiled to her as the students all made their way out of the room.

"I bet James would like to take you to see the new movie that just came out... Saturday Night Blood Party 3..." Ozpin told Glynda, and she just noticed that he had his scroll out, and had sent a message.

"You didn't..." Glynda stated to Ozpin, and he smiled at her.

He did.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	76. Chapter 76 Team JNNPR

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Heh, this is going to be a fun class.' Naruto thought as he slammed his fist into his hand. They were with Professor Redwood today, and they were going to be learning hand to hand combat techniques. They were being seperated into Weight Classes, since it was going to be a Pure-Spar class. They would only conduct this class via sparring, meaning that they would be fighting other students every single day.

It was a dream class for him, no book work... only a little bookwork, but Naruto didn't need to know that until later.

"Jaune Arc... 202 pounds, go to the heavyweight group." Professor Redwood, a tall man of 6'7" spoke heavily. He was built large, and had a lot of a... well he wasn't muscular, he was big but not fat. He had the build of a wrestler, and he taught his class as such. He was completely bald, and the only hair he had, no eyebrows either, was a small mustache he had. He wore a tight yellow shirt, and baggy black pants.

"... Oh no..." Jaune said when he noticed he was being placed the the biggest guys in the class, the men that were his size and above but with more muscle on them. He wasn't the biggest fan of this, he really was not. As he walked towards the group, he felt as if he was walking towards a death sentence.

When he stood with the group, all the other boys, no girls, were giving him predatory looks like they knew they would pick on him.

"Nora Valkyrie... 119... super bantamweight." Redwood stated as Nora stepped off the scale, grinning at her own very light weight. She was in one of the lowest weight classes in the class, meaning she would be stuck with other people like her... only they wouldn't be as strong as she was more than likely.

Pyrrha stepped on the scale next.

'This is going to be humiliating.' Pyrrha thought with a blush already on her face. She was 6 feet tall, meaning that she weighed a lot more than other girls in the class, or in general. She was also had a very lean, but muscled, body and muscle weighed more than fat. Not to mention that she was well endowed in the T&A department, weighing her down more.

She watched as the scale went up, and up, and up.

"Pyrrha Nikos... 180... cruiserweight." Redwood stated, and Pyrrha turned even more red. That was the second heaviest weight class of all, meaning that she was in the upper leagues of them. She walked towards a group of men that were shorter than she was, a few good inches shorter than her.

The guys didn't seem happy that they were going to be fighting _the_ Pyrrha Nikos, because despite being a girl, they knew they couldn't take her.

Naruto crossed his arms with a grin.

"Whose ass am I going to be kicking?" Naruto asked with a large grin on his face, and Redwood liked that grin as he started to weight Naruto on the scale.

"Naruto Rose... 122... super bantamweight." Redwood said, and Naruto looked annoyed and started to walk towards the group of... smaller people in the classroom. Naruto stood in the group with his arms crossed, very annoyed at where he was. He was in a group of only women at the moment.

The next person in line, Ruby, walked up and stepped on the scale.

'Sorry about that Naruto, but you have to admit... you don't weigh very much.' Ruby told him in her mind as she had her weight taken as well.

'Fuck the fucking fuckers who fucking made this fucking fuckwad of a fucking weight system... FUCK!'

'Okay, I will talk to you when you calm down.' Ruby thought when she realized that Naruto wasn't exactly in the talking mood. He didn't think women were bad fighters, that wasn't what he was upset about. He was upset because he was in one of the lightest weight classes, since the guys and girls weren't being seperated by gender, and thanks to his... smaller stature and leaner frame, he weighed a good bit less.

"Ruby Rose... 120... super bantam weight." Redwood stated as Weiss stood on top of the scale, and Ruby went to join both Naruto and Nora. She had two friends in the same section as she was in, which made her happy. She would be able to spar with Naruto and Nora, which was good because Naruto would go a little easy on her... she was not a hand to hand fighter.

Little did she know, Nora wasn't the best at straight up hand to hand, without weapons, either.

'Hmph, this will show everyone how-' Weiss started to think, before her thought process was stopped.

"Weiss Schnee... 101... really?" Redwood asked her as he looked at her small, petite, body since she was one of the shortest girls in the entire class. She was even shorter than Ruby was when she wasn't wearing her high heels. Her weight showed this, showing just how small she really was. "Minimumweight..." Redwood stated, and Weiss walked over to the circle that stood for her weight.

Nobody was in there but her, nobody but her weighed so little, meaning that she would have nobody to spar with during class.

Even Redwood didn't know what to do about this.

He could have her with the training dummy, but he was pretty sure that would be very lonely, and he didn't want her to be lonely during class. He couldn't put her in the higher weight classes though, because that would be breaking the system, and he didn't want to do that.

Shit.

Blake stood on the scale, and she crossed her arms, wondering where she would be placed.

"Blake Belladonna, and you are 139, a welterweight." Redwood told her, and she walked over to her own group, a rather moderately sized group of mostly girls, with a rare guy or two. Yang stepped onto the scale, while Blake took out a book and started to read it. "Finally, Yang Xiao Long... 154 and a super welterweight." Redwood finished off, and Yang had a little bit of blush on her cheeks.

She was a pretty tall girl, two inches taller than Blake, and she was very well endowed, which added a few pounds onto her that the other girls didn't have.

'Well that is slightly embarassing, but I still look smoking hot.' Yang thought to herself as she joined the very mixed gender class that she was in.

"Okay class, there will be no weapons in this class. There will be no dust in this class. There will be no Semblences in this class. Just you, your sparring partners, and your aura. Every day you will spend the next 45 minutes with them... Then during the last 15 minutes you will go and take a shower in either boys or girls shower and get ready for your next class." Redwood stated harshly to them. They were all going to sweat during this class, even the most physically active would start to sweat after nearly an hour of harsh physical activity.

"Teacher, you forgot to weigh somebody." Naruto told the teacher, and Redwood looked to see Naruto pointing towards something he hadn't noticed before.

"AH!?" Redwood shouted out in shock and horror when he saw a raptor standing nearby him, and it yawned, showing large demented teeth. He jumped on top of his desk, before he looked at it with dull eyes.

'That is just-' Pyrrha trailed off in her mind as she looked at Ruby Rex.

'So disturbing.' Weiss thought with a twitching eye.

Ruby Rex was wearing a school uniform, Naruto had somehow managed to find a girl's uniform large enough for him to put on his raptor. He had ripped off the sleeves, and found a very, very large skirt that went around her waist. It was easier to find an XXX-large shirt, but the biggest surprise.

Where did Naruto get the uniform.

 **-Ozpins Office-**

"This is good hot chocolate." Ozpin noted as he stared into his cup of coco, knowing that people thought it was tea, and enjoying the sweetness of it.

 **-Class-**

"... That thing isn't a student." Redwood stated, and Naruto jumped on top of Ruby Rex's back and hugged her neck. Naruto used his Second-to-Ultimate technique for getting people to do what he wanted them to do.

Redwood got a face full of Puppy-Pout.

"Please?" Naruto asked with his pout full-fucking-force!

"... Okay." Redwood said after a moment, and Naruto raised his hands up into the air, sliding down Ruby Rex's back and landed on his feet. He pushed her towards the scale, and Redwood watched her very carefully as she stepped on top of it.

"... Raptor-" Redwood started, but was stopped.

"Ruby Rex." Naruto corrected Redwood. He had taken the time to give her a name, people better be damn sure to use it.

"Ruby Rex... 467 pounds, heavyweight group..." Redwood deadpanned, and Ruby Rex went towards the group of men over 200 pounds. Jaune cried a little, and many men backed as far away from the hissing dinosaur as possible.

Redwood stared at the situation.

Was he legit suppose to be teaching one of histories most dangerous predators how to use hand to hand combat, making it even more dangerous? What was next, was somebody going to give unlock it's aura and teach it how to use it's semblence?

"Awesome Ruby Rex! Now that I've already unlocked your aura, I can't wait to teach you about Semblences!" Naruto shouted out with a giant grin on his face.

Everyone, everyone... EVERYONE that heard that statement paled.

Raptor: Check  
Aura User: Check  
Dangerous Animal: Check  
Super Intelligent: Check  
Claws and Teeth Weapons: Check

Might as well fucking add a Semblence and give it hand to hand fighting power, because why the fuck now.

"Great... teaching a stupid animal..." Redwood muttered under his breath in annoyance, seeing as he had gone through so much teaching training and so much hard work for years to become an animal trainer. That was just his luck, first getting diarrhea on stage during the championship finals when he took a hard hit to the stomach, then getting an injury that ended his huntsman carrier, then suffering years of teaching people who no spark in their eyes. Now this, he had really fallen low now.

Naruto hugged Ruby Rex and scratched the top of her head.

"Aw, don't let them get to you. You aren't a stupid animal... you are the R in team JNNPR." Naruto told her, and Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha actually paled.

... Did Naruto just change their team name to fit the addition of the raptor?

Jaune broke down crying right there.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Team JNPR (Official)**  
 **Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Rose Naruto**

 **Team JNNPR (Unofficial)**  
 **Jaune Arc, Nora Valkrie, Naruto Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rex**


	77. Chapter 77 Consequences

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Please god no... please no...' Blake thought as as she paced around there room. She didn't tell the others on the team about why she was pacing, she just asked them to go away for awhile. Of course, they didn't want to leave... so Blake gave them money to go and see a movie or whatever. She didn't care, she just wanted them out of the damn room so that she could deal with this alone.

She wanted to deperately call Naruto, but at the same time, she didn't want to make his life anymore stressful... not after all the happiness he had given her.

The irreplaceable memories that would be with her from now until she died.

She was late.

Her period was now a full week late, and since she had, had sex with Naruto recently, she could take a guess as to what was making her late.

It would explain her increased appetite, her food cravings, and her increased desire for sex pretty quickly. It would also explain why she had been moody as of late... moodier than she normally was. Blake knew that she was moody and antisocial, but lately she had been craving attention, but at the same time didn't want the attention that she craved.

She had _thought_ it was a safe day.

She didn't know that if she was stimulated, she had been a virgin, that she would begin an early ovulation period. She had thought that down there... she was pretty much human. She didn't know that she was a mixture of cat and human. She just knew that she had missed her period, and that was never good for somebody not prepared for what it could mean.

"Please no... I can't ruin his life. He only has sex with me because I wanted it... Don't ruin our life like this." Blake whispered to herself as she glanced towards the bane of her existance at the moment.

The pregnancy test that was sitting ugly on the dresser.

She had 20 more seconds, and with each seconds she could feel coal in her stomach sinking deeper. She wasn't ready for a kid, she should have thought about that before telling Naruto it was a safe day and insisting on no condom... that was all on her.

She didn't have a job, and she couldn't balance a school life and a child's life. She didn't have any family she could trust to take care of the baby, and she didn't know anyone that she could trust to take care of it until she was ready. She didn't know any experienced parents, other than Taiyang... and Naruto had been the parent in that relationship. Actually, Naruto was the most parental person that she knew.

"Oh god, what am I going to tell him?" Blake asked herself as she sat down on her bed and held her face in her hands.

She couldn't tell him... no, she had to tell him.

No, she couldn't... if it came to... _that option_ she would never want Naruto to know about what could have been. She didn't want to lie to him, but she knew Naruto. He would never forgive himself if Blake chose that _forbidden path_ to follow for those not ready.

At most, she could keep this a secret for 3 months before she really started to show... and then it would be impossible for her to hide it.

'I can't hide it from him though... He _is_ ready for a kid. Damnit... damnit... Stupid Blake, why didn't you think this could happen. You _stupid_ girl... This is all your fault. Naruto was _happy_ to wait for marraige... and you fuck it all up.' Blake thought as she cried into her hands. She wasn't going to blame Naruto for this. He was fine with or without sex, and he ONLY had sex with her becaus she wanted it. She even told him that it was fine to go without a condom, but she made a mistake in assuming what was safe.

She left like a fucking moron, playing with fate like that, and tempting it to do this to her.

She heard a knocking on the door, and she looked over at it with panicked eyes. She was breathing heavily, and she wiped away her tears. She didn't know what she could say to anyone, so she rushed over to the pregnancy test and put it inside of the dresser before she went to the door. She dried her face off, and pushed her hair in front of her face so that it hid her puffy eyes.

When she opened the door, she saw Nora.

"Hey Blake, I'm going to visit Ren in the hospital, then Naruto and me are going to the arcade! Want to join us? Pyrrha is busy, and Jaune is... Jaune." Nora offered Blake a chance to go with them, and Blake smiled at Nora awkwardly.

"Hey Nora... when was your last period?" Blake asked, hoping that Nora wasn't pregnant as well.

That would be awkward.

"... I just finished my period yesterday, thank you for asking. Kind of personal, but who cares. I had my biggest, bloodiest, period EVER!... Just kidding, it was light." Nora joked with Blake, who faked a laugh, but was inwardly relieved that Nora hadn't suffered the same fate as her. Blake smiled at Nora, before she frowned.

She had to tell Nora... no she didn't, she would keep it secret until she knew what she was going to be doing.

Or if she was ever pregnant.

"Good... good. In theory, if you were pregnant... what would you do?" Blake asked Nora, and Nora was stupid, so she wouldn't even question it.

"Hmmmm? I would quit school, get a job that had maternity leave... get a small apartment and make the guy who got me preggers marry and support me until I could get a job again." Nora told Blake a very mature thing to do, and Blake blinked in surprise. She was so surprised, that she forgot that she was dealing with Nora.

Nora could be... surprisingly mature, she was just super goofy so you forgot about it a lot.

"What if... the gir... guy wasn't ready. If you weren't ready?" Blake asked, and Nora tilted her head.

"Adoption, I would find a really close friend that I trusted... or at least somebody I knew would be a good parent." Nora told Blake, who winced.

Okay, Nora was more mature than she was... that hurt her deep.

"Thanks, you can go now. I don't want to go to the arcade." Blake said as she closed the door and locked it, before she went over to the dresser and she pulled the test out. She had her eyes closed, and she placed it on the dresser before going back to the bed. She jumped onto it, not caring whose it was at this point, and she screamed into a pillow.

It was so hard to work up the courage to look at that small little test.

So she screamed into a pillow to try and scream out her fears, in the hopes she could get some of Naruto's courage and take a peek. She stubbed her toe on the frame of the bed when she started to kick as well, and now she was screaming in pain as she held her throbbing toe.

"Okay, see you later Blake! Looking forward to tonight!" Nora shouted to Blake, and Blake looked towards the door, a pained tear in her eye... from the toe stubbing.

"Tonight is cancelled! I'm... I'm on my period!" Blake shouted to Nora through the door, and she was sure that Nora was making an understanding face.

She shivered in disgust at herself for lying to a close friend like that.

She sat up and looked towards the test.

"Come on... You can do it, just go up... and look at it." Blake said as she stood up and went over to the test, but she closed her eyes halfway there. She gripped her fists, and when she opened her eyes her hands were covering up the test so that she couldn't see it. She closed her eyes and cursed at herself.

She was running away again.

She knew that she couldn't face this problem, and she was trying to run away from it like the chicken shit that she was. She hated this part of herself, that ran away from her problems instead of facing them head on. She took several deep breaths, and she shook her head with a frustrated look on her face.

Why was this so hard!?

'Just a test... that will be the most important test of your life. This could make me super happy, or super sad... Come on Blake... open your eyes.' Blake thought as she grabbed the test and she held it up to eye level, but her eyes refused to open up again.

Her courage was running dry.

She punched herself in her breast, and her eyes snapped open as she looked around. For a brief second her eyes had passed over the test, but it wasn't long enough to see it. She slowly changed where she was looking, and moved it to the test.

Blake's eyes looked at the test.

Blake stared at the test with an unknown emotion in her eyes, just staring at it blankly, not sure what she should think anymore now that the answer to her question was right in front of her eyes.

 _She was pregnant_.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	78. Chapter 78 Baby Momma

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ah, nothing beats a hot cup of... What the fuck?" Taiyang questioned when he saw that coffee had already been made for that morning. His eyes were dull, because there was no way in hell that Qrow would ever, and he repeated, ever make him coffee that he could trust himself to drink.

Oh well, he poured himself a cup from the pot.

With cup in hand, Zwei came up to him and gave him the newspaper, which he took on his way just as the toast in the toaster popped up. He grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth, before he pulled up a seat at the table and sat down.

 _Hero Boy killed Dragon_

"... Well isn't that interesting. I wonder who that could be." Taiyang wondered out loud as he starts to read a different section. At the moment, he was reading the weekly advice section, because seeing other people's problems amused him so much.

Better them than him.

"Hello Tai-" A voice that he was somewhat familiar with stated, and he tossed his newspaper up into the air and jumped up in shock at the fact there was another person in his kitchen. He screamed like a little girl in surprise, before he dulled when he saw who it was.

Raven.

Raven holding a multi-colored haired baby in one arm while the baby sucked out of a bottle, and she herself was drinking coffee.

Raven!?

Raven holding a multi-colored haired baby!?

"Raven!?" Taiyang shouted out in surprise, shock, horror, and just any emotion that one would have when they saw their first love who had abandomed them. Raven didn't seem happy, she never seemed happy so that was normal. She hadn't changed a day since he had last seen her, but she was holding a baby.

"Shut up, you don't want to disturb Spring. Don't be a bad grandfather." Raven stated to Taiyang, who coughed into his hand.

Grandfather!?

The baby had pink, brown, red, white, and yellow styled hair... with a pink/brown/white and silver eye... with one of those eyes always changing color everytime the baby blinked.

"That baby... Is that... Did the girl who-" Taiyang couldn't even start to ask, before Raven nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, this is the rape baby. I learned some rather startling news about your heritage, and I couldn't allow this baby to fall into the wrong hands. Her name is Spring, and she is your problem now." Raven said as she gave the baby to Taiyang, and the man was shocked at how easily that Raven was giving him his grandchild. Raven stood up and cracked her neck, that baby had been a nightmare to deal with. The pooping and feeding, and not to mention the damn crying.

She was happy to give the little eating/pooping machine to Taiyang, though she would keep a close eye on the little girl... her own "granddaughter" seeing as she viewed Naruto as her own son.

"You can't just come here, give me a baby, and leave!?" Taiyang shouted at her. "Why did you leave!? What about my heritage!? Where have you been!?" Taiyang asked the questions plaguing his mind for years now.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I was not in love with you. I was in love with Summer. You were a drunk mistake. You don't need to know about your heritage. I've been travelling to do things. Happy? No. Well honestly, I don't want to give you answer-" Raven was going to tell him she didn't even feel like answering him seriously, when Taiyang's scroll rang. He was surprised when he saw that it was a number that he didn't have registered, but looked kind of familiar, like he had seen it somewhere before.

Raven knew the number, it was Blake's number.

She raised an eyebrow at seeing the number, because she honestly did not ever expect Blake to have a reason to call Taiyang.

"You and I are not done talking." Taiyang told Raven sternly, because he was pissed at her answers, frankly. Old love or not, he did not like being treated like he was being treated. "Hello, Xiao Long residence, hope you haven't been waiting for Xiao Long time." Taiyang answered the scroll.

Raven stared at him.

"Your puns are shitty as always." Raven stated to him with a frown, now she didn't trust him with Spring so much. She already knew that Yang was the next coming of the Pun-Flop... Taiyang's secret nickname he didn't even know about.

She didn't want the third coming to be Spring.

"Damnit... I have something I want to talk to you about Mister Xiao Long." Blake stated, and Taiyang knew her voice so he realized it was Blake. He could also hear that she was distressed about something.

Raven perked up at that.

"Shoot, any girl that makes Naruto happy can talk to me about anything." Taiyang stated, knowing that he could handle anything that Blake threw at him.

"I'm pregnant."

"You fucking little cunt, how dare you touch my little boy." Taiyang snapped at her the second that he heard those two words. Okay, so he wasn't able to handle anything, because he was damn sure not really to hear this. For one, being pregnant meant that Blake had fucked with Naruto, and two, she had done it without being safe. Now she was going to ruin both of their lives with her teenage pregnancy.

He was not happy with the fact he already had _one_ grandchild made from rape.

Now he was going to have a second one made from a teenage mistake in judgement.

"... I deserve that, and I'm willing to take whatever punishment you give me for this. I need to talk with somebody about it though... and you've been a father before." Blake mentioned, and you could hear the hurt in her tone.

His insult had hurt.

'That little...' Raven thought with narrowed eyes when she thought about Blake fucking everything up. The more little Naruto's that ran around, the more Mix-Breed, Silver Eyed, Descendants of Hokage-Naruto that were running around. That meant more danger, and more babies that the enemies could capture to manipulate Naruto with. 'When I get my hands on her, I'm going to... calm down Raven, you can use this.' Raven thought to herself.

With this, she could fully convert Yang to her side, AND she could make Naruto truly accept her as his mother.

Two birds, one stone.

"... I'm listening." Taiyang was still very angry, and it was audible in his tone. Blake, on the other end of the scroll, winced hard at that.

"You have every right to be mad at me. I don't know... what to do. I didn't know who else to call." Blake told him, and he took the biggest calming breath.

"Have you talked with Naruto? This is important, you have to include him. You might be the mother, but he is the father. He has every right to know about this." Taiyang told Blake sternly. Yes, as the mother her opinion was important, but sometimes people forgot that it took _two_ people to make a baby. Yes, the mother carried it, but the father was STILL the father of the baby, and deserved to be apart of any choice involving it.

Blake was silent for a moment, and that was the answer Taiyang needed to know Naruto was in the dark.

'So a rift is growing between them? I can use this too.' Raven thought, knowing that this could be the final straw that broke up the couple.

"I haven't told him anything... I just learned a few minutes ago. I need... I need help. I don't know what I should do." Blake sounded like she was crying as she was talking, and you could hear a few chokes sobs.

Taiyang couldn't find it in himself to be angry with Blake at the moment, not when she was crying over this.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Taiyang asked as he held Spring in his arms, knowing that this was going to be Naruto's second child... oh god, his little boy was a _father_ and that just hit him now. He had been a father for at least a year now, and nobody had even told him about it.

"... I don't know." Blake's answer filled Taiyang with a dense of dread.

"Blake, you can NOT abort this baby without talking to Naruto first. I don't care if you are the mother, you can NOT make that choice without talking with the father." Taiyang stated to Blake, and Raven rolled her eyes at that.

"I don't know!" Blake shouted this time, and Taiyang's heart went out for her.

"... Listen, if you do... abort, never tell Naruto what you did... Do you have any family you can trust to take care of the baby for you?" Taiyang asked Blake, and Blake's silence was once again the answer she needed.

"I only have my dad... and he is in jail. Would... would you?" Blake asked him, and Taiyang was a little surprised that she would ask him that.

He was asking him _, trusted him_ , enough to let him take care of her baby.

"You know, this doesn't have to end your career. Summer was worried about that when she was pregnant. Are you worried about that?" Taiyang asked, hoping to tackle one of Blake's worries.

"I'm at school... though."

With that, he knew he hit the nail on the head.

"It takes 9 months to make a baby, and you will be at Beacon for 4 years. You can have a baby and still become a Huntress... but it will be hard. If you want to... I could... help." Taiyang did offer her to help her raise the baby until she was out of school.

Raven rolled her eyes again.

Taiyang could _never_ turn down a woman or baby that was in need of somebody to help them, he was just that kind of guy. He didn't do it from the bottom of his heart like Summer did, he did it because he felt _guilty_ and _pity_ towards them.

'Which is why I gave Yang to you... but if I knew she had so much potential, I would have kept her myself. Who knew she had such darkness in her?' Raven thought with a small smile on her face.

She didn't mean darkness as in evil, she meant darkness as in _good_ darkness... because sometimes you needed the darkness to be there for the light.

"... I don't think... Can I?" Blake asked him, and he closed his eyes.

"Yes... I don't like you right now Blake. After hearing this, I'll never _like_ you... but that baby deserves love and the chance to live. That is my grandchild inside of you..." Taiyang said, and he looked down at Spring that he had in his arms.

This baby was his grandchild as well, and she deserved love, no matter how she was born, because she couldn't chose to be born out of rape.

"... Thank you... thank you... I can _never_ pay you back enough for this." Blake's _happy_ sobs that the entire situation was resolved could be heard.

"You said this was your fault? Well, if I hear about Naruto and you getting married within the next 9 months... I'm going to hurt you. You will not guilt trip my son into marrying you because of a mistake you made." Taiyang stated, and he looked right at Raven. She looked away from him for a moment, but didn't show any emotional reaction to his words.

'Doesn't matter, I'll just break them up. My son won't be with anything less than the best for him.' Raven thought with a dark smirk on her face.

Now she had a weakness that she could target.

She had a hormonal mother, whose baby was her weakness, to target. It would be no hard feat to manipulate Blake into breaking up with Naruto.

Raven already had a list of suitable replacement girlfriends that she could set Naruto up with. The strongest girls, with kindness that was befitting of him. Girls with real potentual, instead of some little cat who was so chicken that she abandoned everything at first glance of trouble. Oh yes, she knew about Blake's White Fang history, and she knew of Blake's little habit of running away when something got too tough for her.

She was doing that now, running away from the problem, and hoping to put it off onto somebody else.

"... I was... I was going to ask Naruto to marry me before I learned about this. I had a ring picked out and everything." Blake told Taiyang, who blinked in surprise.

"You..." Taiyang couldn't even complete that thought.

"I've been having thoughts... doubts... about our relationship... but I love him a lot. We've been dating for nearly half a year now. We now have a child together... can I have your blessing to marry your son?" Blake asked Taiyang, and he got a text with a picture of the ring that Blake had bought. He was surprised, because this might as well be proof that she had already been planning to marry him.

"When did you plan on asking him?" Taiyang asked her.

"... Tonight, I made plans with Naruto... and I originally wanted to ask him tonight." Blake told him, and Taiyang sighed to himself.

"... You have my blessing." Taiyang stated after a moment.

"Thank you so much sir... and thank you so much for your help. You are much more reliable than Naruto says you are." Blake told him, and Taiyang twitched.

"My son might cook, clean, do the laundry, go shopping, make sure we are all healthy... take care of us when we are sick... make sure we are happy... Damnit, I can see why he says I'm unreliable." Taiyang grunted in annoyance, and Raven smirked at him for realizing his mistakes as a father.

He should have been the one to do all those things, not his son... and his son started to do those things when Summer died.

His son had been taking care of him for close to a decade now.

"WAaaaaaaaaah!"

Spring started to cry.

"Is that a baby?" Blake asked.

Taiyang hung up on her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **You think Raven would let Neo keep the baby for long after learning about Naruto's heirtage?**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	79. Chapter 79 Pocket Luck

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Yep, nobody can beat me in this game." Naruto said as he had his Semblence out in front of one of the arcade games with a wicked grin on his face. As it would sadly turn out, Nora and he were really at the arcade alone at this point. Naruto was using his Semblence and using it to hold small hammers as he played "Whack a Grimm" and on the machine opposite to him Nora was using her battle hammer.

They were going on a gaming spree, and each of them had several _hundred_ thousand tickets to their names at the moment.

They were breaking and making high scores, just devastating old scores, and filling up the leaderboards for the machines.

"I'm going for the GIANT teddy bear!" Nora said with a giant grin on her face, though she already had 10 times the amount of tickets needed for the giant bear. She hadn't been keeping track of her ticket numbers. They finished their competing game, and Naruto raised his hand up in victory when he saw that he had won that round between them.

He got twice the number of tickets she did thanks to his victory over her, while she got half of the amount she would have gotten if she played alone.

"Get one for Ren, he would like it. Anyway, I am going for the-" Naruto said as he put a token into the jackpot machine. Naruto didn't even look at it when he pressed the button, and he got the jackpot with the light hit it just right. "The giant Summer Branwen and Pyrrha Nikos plushies." Naruto told Nora, and she looked at his bullshit luck.

He had just won over 190,000 tickets with one token.

"You a Summer Branwen fan?" Nora asked with crossed arms.

"... You don't really hate him, do you?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head. She raised her fist up, and she pounded it into her hand.

"I don't hate him, I just want to punch him in his face for being so cool. If he wasn't so cool, Ren wouldn't have wanted to learn to use a scythe." Nora stated with a wicked smile on her face. Naruto rubbed his cheek at the thought of being punched by the might muscle that was Nora, not feeling very happy with the thought of that.

Naruto looked at the top prize.

The plushies were 8 and 12 feet tall for him and Pyrrha, and resembled them very well. They were a bit more "cute" though in how they were made. Each one of them was 500,000 tickets, so Naruto needed a million tickets to get them. He was almost there, he just needed another 100,000 tickets before he could get both of them. He was still waiting for all of the tickets from the jackpot to come out, and then he would go to the next game and work for tickets there.

"Cool?" Naruto asked under his breath.

Did people really see Summer as cool?

"Meh, I'm going to get the giant bear, the electric guitar, 1,000 candies, and... 1,000 more candies... after the bear and guitar, the rest are going towards candy." Nora spoke with a lick of her lips. If she didn't explode with candy, then she wasn't satisfied with her day here today.

"... Mmmmm, if I get enough after the plushies... I think I will get a giant cat for Blake." Naruto said as he looked over at the front desk, and he saw a 10 foot tall plushy black cat. He was sure that Blake would love it, since she had been super moody lately.

Nora nodded her head with a grin.

"Surprise her with it tonight, she has something super romantic planned. I thought we were just going to a motel... but she has made a reservation at a Love Hotel just for us." Nora told Naruto, who looked at her with a blank stare. Nora blushed when she realized that she had ruined Blake's plans, and she smiled at Naruto awkwardly. "Pretend to be surprised?" Nora spoke just as awkwardly as she felt.

Naruto smiled at her, he appreciated the gesture that Blake was making, and would be more than happy to pretend to be surprised.

"Sure... kick you ass in trashcan shooter." Naruto told her as he grabbed his tickets and he rushed towards the front counter. He placed them on the counter, and the old man at the front of it grabbed them and started to run them through the counter machine. They would get counted and go right towards Naruto's ticket account.

970,000

He was SO much closer to his goal that he had originally thought it would seem, he just needed 230,000 more tickets before he could get all of the plushies that he wanted to get.

Nora placed her tickets on the counter, and she rushed after Naruto to go to the three trashcans that were set up on a stage. There was a ball pit, and Naruto stepped in front of a yellow booth. He placed three tokens into it, and Nora stepped into the green booth. She looked at Naruto, and she placed her tokens into the slot as well.

The trashcans started to open up, revealing "garbage" cats inside of them, and they started to grab balls and throw them into the trashcans before those cans could close. Nora and Naruto were neck and neck in score, before Naruto used his semblence and started to make more hands to throw more balls.

"Cheating asshole!" Nora accused Naruto, and he stuck his tongue out at her as his score started to go up many times faster than hers was doing. Nora opened up her grenade launcher, and she shoved the balls into it. She started to shoot them into the trashcan at a rapid fire pace, and Naruto grinned when he won.

Naruto grinned when he got a few thousand tickets.

Naruto walked towards the next "Jackpot" machine, and put a token into it. Naruto closed his eyes, and randomly pushed the button, and the light stopped in the jackpot spot again. Naruto smirked when he looked at the tickets coming out.

Now he had more than enough tickets for what he wanted.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to see the old man looking at him just completely bleeding all of the machines dry of their tickets with annoyance. His other hand had Nora with a tight grip.

 **-Outside the Arcade-**

The door opened and Nora and Naruto were tossed out, landing in the street.

"Hey, don't complain when I abuse my good luck to win at everything!... HEY! My prizes!" Naruto shouted out as he pointed into the shop, and Nora stood up with him and she pouted.

"Yeah, where is my bear, guitar, and candy!" Nora shouted out, and she was knocked to the ground when TWENTY huge bags of candy piled on top of her, being thrown out of the store. A guitar landed on top of the bag of candy, and a giant stuffed bear landed on top of everything else, being even larger than Nora was with ease.

Naruto didn't see what hit him when he was hit by a giant cat plushy, and then the Summer and Pyrrha plushied hit him on top of the cat plushie.

Naruto and Nora were buried under the prizes, with only a single hand sticking out.

Naruto and Nora fist bumped at getting their prizes.

"Awesome." Naruto stated as he stood back up, and used his Semblence to form giant hands to hold onto the plushies softly. Naruto used a giant hand to hold onto Nora's candy bags for her, and she strapped the guitar, a heavy metal guitar, around her back and held the giant bear in her arms.

"I hope Ren likes his new guitar." Nora spoke as she looked at it, and Naruto nodded his head with a regular thumbs up.

"He will love it. He has to get a hobby while he recovers from surgery." Naruto confirmed with a grin. Ren would love almost anything that Nora gave him as a present, and this meant even more since Nora had to work hard to earn that guitar. She didn't just buy it, she actually had to put in effort to earn the tickets and win it.

Nora nodded her head, and she looked at the GIANT plushies Naruto had.

"So... How do you think Pyrrha will react to the plushies?" Nora asked, seeing as one of those plushies was a Pyrrha one.

"... Not a clue, don't care. I just hope Blake likes her cat plushy. I couldn't just get the Summer without the Pyrrha, they are best as a pair... you can't split up rivals after all." Naruto told Nora as he looked at the three giant plushies... and he noticed a sign being put on the front of thje arcade door.

 _-Banned-_  
 _Naruto Rose, Nora Valkyrie_

"... Wow, we made the banned list." Nora pointed out to him, though he was already looking at it. They had only spend 40 lien each at the place, enough to get a good number of tokens, and they came away with several hundreds lien worth of prizes... each. Possibly several thousand liens worth of prizes with combined together.

They had really hurt business for the place, no wonder they had been banned from it.

"Hey Nora, I want to test something out... take this money... go into that store, and buy me 3 lottery tickets... any kind." Naruto told her as he gave her enough money to buy them. She nodded her head, and she started to walk towards the store, with Naruto holding her bear for her. She went into it, and Naruto waited.

He had something he wanted to test out, and if it turned out to be true, it would explain why his normal luck was so bad.

He was super lucky with _luck based_ things, so he wondered-

"I'm back... here you go Naruto." Nora said as she took back the giant bear. Naruto used his thumbnail to scratch off the first card.

Naruto's face went dull, and Nora's eyes widened in shock.

"The _JACKPOT!?_ " Nora shouted out in shock when she saw Naruto win the jackpot that had been building for 20 YEARS without anyone ever winning it.

19,872,379,000 lien.

He had just won with ONE lottery ticket such an absurd amount of money, and her jaw dropped when Naruto put in his pocket and he scratched off the next ticket.

This ticket was a MILLION lien winner!

He just placed it into his pocket, and he scratched off the next one, all three were different types of tickets. Naruto showed Nora, and this one didn't have a super large prize like the other ones.

It was 500 lien max ticket, and Naruto won it. He gave the ticket to her, because stores could cash out tickets with only that much.

"You can keep that, and I'll split the others with you." Naruto told her, and Nora's eyes were widened when she realized something just then. Naruto seemed annoyed for some reason when he figured something out.

His SUPER gambling luck balanced out his regular shitty luck.

"Thank you!" Nora shouted out when she jumped onto Naruto and hugged him tightly, her eyes sparkling, because within 5 minutes she was now RICH as fuck. She already knew the first thing that she was going to do with the money.

"Well, I gave you the money, but you bought the ticket... so go and cash the 500 lien ticket and we can drop by the dorms and put these in our room." Naruto said as he showed off the prizes that they had won.

Naruto took out his scroll, and put on the calculator.

With the jackpot and the million lien tickets, after he split them in half and shared it with Nora... he would be getting... holy shit.

He would still be getting over 9,936,689,500 lien.

...

He had no idea what to buy first.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **During the Tsunade Arc, in Canon Naruto, Naruto finds a coin on the ground, puts it into a machine, and wins the jackpot. He has EXTREME luck for that stuff.**_  
 _ **Seriously, read Chapter 156 of Naruto.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	80. Chapter 80 Nora is Nora

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Nora... you (and I) have billions of lien... and the first thing you buy... is this." Naruto stated as he looked at what Nora had decided to buy. Her first purchase was... unique, stupid, annoying, and totally awesome if he had to admit it. They had taken a cab back to Beacon after they bought this, and went to the collections office to cash in the check for the winning lotterly tickets.

Then they went to the bank and cashed in the check.

Then Naruto transfered half of all of the money he won to Nora's account, and now... this.

A kiddy pool, and Nora was pouring syrup into it while she was wearing a new swimsuit. The pool was 10 feet across, and it had taken awhile to fill it up with air. Nora had bought over 100 gallons of syrup and was pouring the sticky sweet stuff into the kiddy pool with a satisfied look on her face. A very satisfied look as she wore her new swimsuit, a very bright pink bikini (and this one was REVEALING) that didn't cover as much as her last one.

The kiddy pool was like 95% filled up, and only needed a dozen more bottles of syrup to fill it.

"I can't believe you aren't getting naked and jumping in with me." Nora commented, and Naruto ignored that comment. He wasn't getting naked, and he wasn't allowing Nora to get naked either.

It was always a dream of hers to swim butt naked in a pool of syrup.

So he talked her up to wearing a small bikini to do it in instead.

'I can't believe I am doing this...' Naruto thought, seeing as he was in a small pair of very tight swim trunks, smaller than his other pair... and he was doing this for Nora. She didn't want to be playing in the sticky stuff alone. She wanted a friend to join her as she fufilled one of her many crazy dreams that she could now afford to pay for.

He should have seen this coming when he gave her over 9 billion lien.

He was just waiting for one of their friends to come and see them doing-

"Why is there a giant plushy of me in the... what are you two doing?" Pyrrha asked as she and Jaune walked over to them. They had come to the room after their business, and they had seen, on Naruto's bed, two GIANT ass plushies of both "Summer" and Pyrrha. They also saw a giant cat plushy, and a giant bear stuffed animal as well.

They didn't know what to make of it, so they went to search for Naruto and Nora, hoping that the two... crazier members of the team (Naruto thought a raptor made a good pet, he was crazy).

"We are being _awesome_ together. Have I ever told you I love this man right now?" Nora asked as she pointed at Naruto, sparkles in her eyes as she spoke,

She was a super fucking rich because of Naruto right now... and his luck.

"No, you haven't... is Ruby Rex wearing a bikini?" Jaune asked when he looked at the raptor that was pouring syrup into the pool with Nora.

She hissed at him.

"Is that MY bikini top?" Pyrrha asked with wide eyes when she saw that the raptor had gone into her drawer, took out HER bikini, and put it on.

She was never wearing that bikini again.

"Oh, she is... I didn't even notice. You look super cute Ruby Rex." Naruto gave his dino a thumbs up. Seeing nothing wrong with what was happening at all, the again, he did teach the dinosaur about wearing clothing. That, and a lot of pet owners thought that their pets wearing clothes was adorable.

Naruto's pet was a raptor, but she was still his pet, and thus he thought her wearing people clothes was adorable.

"So... syrup..." Pyrrha noted in a dull tone.

Great, now she had to go bikini shopping again, that would be fun.

"Yep, Nora wants to swim in syrup... We are now making a Fuck-It list of things we want to do. After this, we are swimming-" Naruto started, but Nora stopped him.

"-butt naked-" Nora interupted him, and he glared at her.

"-NOT butt naked in a pool of jello. Then in pudding. Then in gummy worms. After that, we will be pretty much done with swimming right? Right." Naruto said when he saw that Nora nodded her head to his "right?" confirming they were almost done swimming with stuff. They had syrup, jello, pudding, and gummy worms to swim in.

"Can I join?" Jaune asked, and both Naruto and Nora shared a look.

"Nope, just us this time. Crazy shit is Nara... Noru.. Naruto/Nora time. This is bonding." Nora told Jaune with a sorry look on her face. There was only enough room in the pool for two people to swim in, and only small people. Naruto punched Nora in the arm in the most casual way possible, because he could tell she had just thought of him as small.

He could tell.

"So later then?" Pyrrha noted when Nora said "this time" suggesting they were up for it some other time.

"Sure, just not now. We are swimming naked right now." Nora said, with Jaune blushing. Naruto palmed his face, and then he palmed Nora's face.

"NOT naked, we are in PUBLIC Nora." Naruto reminded her, and she blinked. Okay, then from now on they would move the pool to their room so that they COULD skinny dip in weird things. Anyway, with syrup in a few seconds of swimming everything was going to get covered up anyway.

The same with pudding... and maybe gummy worms (not gummy worms).

"So is Ruby Rex joining us?" Nora asked as she looked at the pet, and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, she will pop the pool. No swimming Ruby Rex." Naruto told the dino, and she started to walk away towards the forest to cool her annoyance by killing... stuff. Naruto didn't know what she killed, just that it was very bloody, and the animal was usually covered in fur or features.

He didn't want to ask and find out, not that he spoke raptor... or did he?

"Why do you want to skinny dip so much?" Jaune asked, while Pyrrha noticed that Naruto had a rather amazing ass as he bent over to pour more syrup into the pool. She looked away with slightly red cheeks, not wanting to get caught taking a little peek.

"Duh, skinny dipping. Who hasn't want to try that, doh." Nora spoke, and she crossed her eyes while shaking her head. She couldn't even believe that Jaune wanted to ask that, or had to ask it. Who hasn't wanted to go skinny dipping at least once? Combine that with who hasn't wanted to swim in pudding or jello? She was mixing food swimming with skinny dipping, so that she could get both of those experiences together.

"Don't question it Jaune, she is Nora, and Nora is weird like that." Naruto deadpanned at him.

She was Nora, and that was enough of an explaination for the crazy shit that she wanted to do. Naruto was just along for the ride.

Jaune just stared at them.

"I'm... going to go back to the room now. Oh, and Blake told us to tell you... two that you should meet her at... The Curving Stream at 7 tonight." Jaune told them, and Nora waved a hand at him, and she stood up. She licked her lips together, because now the pool was full and she was ready to jump in.

Naruto sighed and stood up with her.

This was going to feel awesome or gross, and he didn't know which one it was going to be... which meant this could be awesome or horrible.

'Damnit... This better be-' Naruto saw Nora jump, and that interupted his train of thought.

*SPLAT*

"Ooooooooh." Naruto, Pyrrha, and Jaune hissed when Nora belly flooped into the syrup. Her body stayed at the top for a moment, before she started to sink below the surface of the syrup. When her body was fully submerged, slow motions bubbles started to come up to the surface as she started to drink syrup.

When she needed to breath, and sat up in the pool, her entire body covered from head to toe in syrup.

"This... is... AWESOME! Ow!? My belly flop!" Nora shouted as she felt the delayed pain from the belly flop. At this point, it was hard to make out any of her features. Her hair color was now syrup, her skin color was now syrup, and she had syrup dripping off of her.

Her eyes were the only thing that was not covered in syrup.

She reached out and with her syrup covered hands she grabbed Naruto's wrist, before she pulled backwards and her body went back into the syrup.

"Oh shiiiiit!"

*SPLAT*

Belly flops hurt in water, but they were even WORSE in syrup. Naruto didn't know how it was possible, but as he sank into the syrup he was hit by the pain of the belly flop and... it faded faster than it would in water. When his full body was under th syrup, he popped into a sitting position and he looked just like Nora.

Only he only had a single visible eye.

'He looks like a weird syrup cyclops...' Jaune thought as he tried not to laugh, when the only thing he could see on Naruto was his visible blue eye, the other one was covered by hair... with was soaked in syrup.

"This is grossely awesome surprisingly... I don't hate this. I think pudding will be better though." Naruto stated, and Nora tried to splash him with syrup.

Didn't work, it was too thick to splash.

So she tackled him into the pool. and she started to wrestle with him. Jaune and Pyrrha were kind of jealous, feeling left out. They saw the two... well not really actually. It looked like bubbles coming out of thick syrup. Nora had bought really dense syrup, which was why the bubbles were so slow moving.

"I'm... going to just-" Jaune started to say, before Nora shot up.

"Hahaha! I got it!" Nora shouted out as she had a pile of... syrup hanging from her hand. It was something soaked in syrup, that much Jaune and Pyrrha could tell. Naruto came out of the syrup, and they could only see his eye glaring at Nora.

"What did she get?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, who couldn't really tell.

Naruto's hand reached out... they thought it to be a hand, and grabbed the soaked object, before pulling it back under the syrup. Naruto came up moments later, and glared at Nora.

"Don't do that Nora, now I have syrup where I don't want it." Naruto told her with a dull tone.

"I know right? Isn't it awesome?" Nora asked with a gaint grin. She had syrup in places that she had never had syrup before. Now she had the literal definiton of a sweet ass, and sweet pussy.

She had syrup in places that nobody, to her knowledge, had ever had syrupt before!

She was enjoying herself greatly.

"I'm just going to hose myself off Ah!?" Naruto shouted out when Nora grabbed him, pulled him deep into the syrup, and started to start a wrestling match with him again.

Jaune and Pyrrha had already went back to the room.

"This is the BEST!" Nora laughed out with joy.

She couldn't wait to try this with pudding!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **... This is Nora we are talking about.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	81. Chapter 81 Punsposion

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"How did the spy feel when the enemy stole his shoes? De-feeted."

'Damnit!' Weiss shouted out in her mind as she walked with Ruby and Yang back towards the dorms, ever since somebody told a pun in the movie, Yang had been doing nothing but make puns. Sadly, even Ruby had joined in on the "Fun" when she saw how much that Weiss hated to listen to it. Now it was just pun after pun, and none of them were funny to her, just puns.

"Where do you find baby soldiers? In he infantry." Ruby said, and she giggled when she saw Weiss grit her teeth and hold in her screams of anger.

"What did the secret agent say when he found his enemy hiding under his closet? You're under a-vest." Yang joked, and Weiss screamed in her head as she stomped her feet on the ground. They were starting to go into a more populated area, where she could scream her heart out at the two idiots around her.

'Don't... scream.' Weiss thought as she clenched and unclenched her hand.

"How did the wizard get rid of termites? He had them hex-terminated." Ruby told Weiss, and Yang let out a snort in amusement at that joke.

Teasing Weiss was so much fun.

"What do reindeer say before they tell a joke? This one will sleigh you!" Yang chanted in a sing-song voice to Weiss, who was visibly annoyed. She looked like she was constipated at the moment since she was biting her lower lip and had a vein bulging at her forehead.

She wanted to murder them right now!

"Why do cowboys love dachshunds for pets? They like to get a long, little doggie." Ruby stated, and Yang cracked up when she realized the pun in there. She used her words very well for that one, and Weiss stepped away from them.

Ruby and Yang followed behind her faster.

'Ignore them, they are stupid...' Weiss thought with her eyes showing bloodlust for the moment.

She was seconds away from hurting them.

"Where does the cook shop for vegetables? The stalk market." Yang told her next joke, and she was tackled to the ground by Weiss. She had the white haired girl sitting on on her boobs, that was uncomfortable for Yang, but made a very nice seat for Weiss with how soft they were.

Her hands were wrapped around Yang's neck, choking the life out of her.

"Hahahahahah!" Ruby laughed, seeing as they pushed Weiss over the edge. Ruby stopped laughing when her lower body was completely frozen. The only thing was remained unfrozen was the top half of her face, starting from her nose up. She couldn't laugh even if she wanted to, seeing as her mouth had been frozen shut. She could only breath through her nose, and she saw Weiss' sword stabbed into the ground right in front of her.

She was frozen... still worth it.

"Worth... it." Yang managed to say despite being choked, and she was taking the choking like a champ.

"What is going on?"

"Ah!?" Weiss screamed in shock when she saw a monster next to her, two of them. She saw a giant slime monster with one blue eye, and another giant smile monster with two differently colored blue eyes. They were covered in a sweet smelling mixture of... what appeared to be some kind of syrup, and other types of syrup.

Weiss slipped off of Yang, and Ruby could instantly tell that one of those slime monsters was Naruto, because she knew his eyes... eye like nobody elses.

"What the fuck is... What are you doing Naruto?" Yang asked when she to realized who it was inside of the syrup covered exterior.

"That is Naruto?" Weiss asked in shock.

"... and Nora, I'm here too. Guess what? We've been swimming in syrup." Nora told them, and they were all about to comment.

"Don't even try to understand it... stuff happened. Tomorrow we are swimming in jello, then gummy worms, then pudding and we are done with this part... I could use a hosing down." Naruto told Weiss, and she huffed as she grabbed her sword. She spun it around so that she was using a different type of dust, and she pointed her sword at Naruto and Nora.

A super high powered stream of water and wind started to wash Naruto and Nora off very quickly.

"Buabuabuabuabuabua."

When it was over, they were cleaned off (they still smelled like syrup) and dripping wet. Naruto shook his head, while Nora grinned and stretched herself out.

"Great, now we supa cwean." Nora put on a fake little girl accent, and Naruto used his Semblence to break apart the ice that was stopping Ruby. She landed on her butt, and she held herself, shivering considering she had just spent a good few moments on ice. "Hah! Cold?" Nora asked, and Naruto palmed his face.

"Go put on a bra Ruby." Naruto told the girl, because he could see why Nora had stated that.

Ruby's nips were hard.

"Eep!" Ruby squeaked out as she rushed away, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her as she went to go put on the very bra that she had forgot to wear. That being said, she rarely if ever wore a bra, so... there was that.

How was she suppose to know she was going to be put on ice?

"That is so... uh. What girl doesn't wear a bra?" Weiss asked in disbelief. Even she wore a bra, and she didn't have the... largest chest around. She wasn't very big, but she was still at the size where she needed to wear a bra... and bras could be very... size altering.

She wore padding, sue her.

"Uh, have you ever been to Patch?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't say I have, but lately I'm getting the impression it is a rather..." Weiss stopped when she saw that warning look Yang and Naruto were sending her.

"We aren't classy yeah, but the next word you say better not be hicks. The women and men both work what people call "men's jobs" so us women aren't like you classy gals. We aren't some inbreeding nightmare." Yang warned Weiss, fun over. She didn't like her homeplace being dissed, not in the slightest. She was proud that she was from Patch, and wasn't some city girl like Weiss and even Blake were.

Weiss shivered when she looked into those burning red eyes... and though she had only ever seen Yang's eyes when they were red... this shade of red was closer to blood red than the usual bright red.

She had hit a soft spot.

"Okay, okay... I've also heard good things about Patch... like the Lunarflies..." Weiss pointed out, and Yang's eyes lightened up.

"Oh yeah... they should be coming back to the Emerald Forest soon." Naruto mentioned to Yang, who clapped her hands together.

"Sounds fun, what are Lunarflies?" Nora asked Naruto, who she expected to know.

"A rare breed of butterfly. They travel back and forth between Patch and the Emerald Forest every month... they glow silver like the moon." Naruto explained, and Nora's face became one of awe. She had never heard of that type of butterfly before now.

She wanted to catch one.

"Can we go bug catching for them?" Nora asked with her face showing that she completely forgot about something important.

Plans with Blake.

"Nope, only certain trees in Patch and the Emerald Forest have the nutrients they need to survive. Everywhere else is like poison to them." Naruto told her with a nod of his head. That was the reason why people didn't bother doing anything with them. Only people in Patch could take care of them, since to go into the Emerald Forest everyday for leaves was too dangerous realistically do.

Nora looked horrified that she had almost killed what sounded like a beautiful insect.

They were a "look don't touch" type of bug.

"So, do you have any plans later Naruto. I was just going to ask if you, and Pyrrha, would like to join _me_ for some-" Weiss started, before Naruto palmed his hand when he remembered.

"Sorry Weiss, some other time! Nora, we got to GO, Blake is waiting!" Naruto shouted to Nora as he took off running towards the dorms to get dressed in date-ready clothes.

Nora was coming because Naruto believed that Blake was going to try for another threesome tonight, and wanted Nora there.

Well, it was pretty much confirmed by Nora.

 **-With Blake-**

"Nothing to be nervous about Blake..." Blake muttered to herself, as she stood ready and waiting for Naruto. She was wearing her most beautiful black and purple dress, one that showed off her trim body and all her charms. She was wearing a purple bow on her ears today, and she had done her make-up differently. She was wearing a lighter purple eyeliner, and she had on a light pink lipstick to do with it.

She had nothing to be worried about.

They were going for a movie, a dinner date, and then they were going to go to that love hotel.

The reason she asked Nora to come was not for a threesome, though yes she did want one of those tonight as well, but to throw Naruto off her scent. She wanted Nora there, so that it would make Naruto assume that she was simply going to make this a romantic sex night.

She would make Naruto think that they were going to have sex... then boom, she would pop the question to him.

She wasn't ready to tell him about... what she was expecting, but she had been planning this even before she had learned she was pregnant. She just didn't know if he could handle it, and she didn't want to influence his choice. If he said yes or no, was up to him... not her, not the baby (though she knew Naruto would WANT to raise the child with her) she knew that if she told Naruto, he would say yes.

She couldn't, wouldn't, manipulate him.

If things went well and he said yes... well Nora was looking at a night of incredible pleasure if Naruto said yes.

'... My Father would hate me...' Blake thought with a small smirk on her face as she reached into her purse she had with her.

Not only was she pregnant with a human baby, but she had also taken the engagement rings. Her mother and father's rings, though her mother was dead and the ring did rightfully belong to her now, and her father's ring had been once her mother's father's ring... so it was still her birthright.

Her mother proposed to her father.  
Her grandmother proposed to her grandfather.

Now it was time for her to propose to her boyfriend.

"Sorry we are late Blake... Wow, you look nice." Naruto told her as he laid eyes on her. He was dressed in a rather simple suit, while Nora had put on a pink dress to look presentable as well.

"You do too... shall we?" Blake asked as she held her arm out for Naruto to take, and they hooked arms.

"We shall." Naruto back, and Nora was just excited that she was being included in the plans. She thought she was just a friend-with-benefits, but she was being treated very nicely by the couple.

She wondered where the night would take them.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	82. Chapter 82 The Law of Naruto

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Blake was freaking out.

Things were going perfectly.

The movie had been utterly perfect for them to watch together, and even Nora had enjoyed it. It had been a romantic (for her) comedy (for Naruto) with great acting, a great script, and a wonderful camerman that got great shots. That had gone off without a hitch, and Blake had managed to snag herself a few kisses during the movie. They had made sure to sit in the back, and Nora sat in the front (she wasn't really part of the date after all). They didn't disturb anyone, and despite their kisses they didn't miss any of the movie.

Dinner, fantastic.

They had a small incident where Nora tried to order clams, but Blake knew that Naruto was with them so she made sure that Nora ordered something else before Naruto could hear about it. She had prevented that problem before it even became a problem, and she did have Naruto's shot with her just incase something did happen. She was utterly prepared for what could have happened, and she had prevented the need to use it. She had ordered a nice salad, with a very freshly caught catfish that was cooked in the fanciest way that Blake could imagine.

Nora had ordered herself a pizza, Blake did pay for it, and Naruto ordered a steak, well done, and a side salad for it. Everything was good, they had a romantic moment where they tried each other's foods.

They had fun there.

Blake was freaking out.

When nothing went wrong around Naruto, she knew something was going to go wrong. She had learned that if something could go wrong, there was a 90% chance of it going wrong... whenever Naruto was doing something important that is.

'Shit... shit... Some world ending terror is going to come from the sky.' Blake thought to herself.

"Aaaaaaah! That man just stole my purse!"

'Here is it. The robber is most likely some super villian that will take everything we have to fight-' Blake didn't even get to finish her thought with Naruto punched the theif in the face when he ran passed them. The thief was knocked off of his feet, and landed on the ground, knocked out cold with several teeth missing.

...

Or maybe it was just small time crook, and they were going to continue to walk towards their next location like it was nothing. Not even staying to be thanked by the young woman whose purse they had stopped from being stolen.

'This is kind of boring. Nothing to fight... Come on Naruto, be the danger magnet I KNOW you can be.' Nora thought as she looked at the back of Naruto's head.

If anyone could be a trouble magnet, it was Naruto.

The weather was perfect, everything was _perfect_ and the more perfect it got the more freaked out that Blake was feeling. Something had to go wrong, it just had to, because she was used to things being fucked up at some point.

"Is Yang following us?" Blake asked as she looked around.

That seemed like a fucked up issue that would fit the situation.

"I told Ruby Rex that the rest of Team RWBY were grounded, so she won't let them out of their room until we get back." Naruto informed Blake, and she looked a little more freaked out.

No Yang, no Ruby... no overprotective sisters to ruin things.

How perfect.

"What about Jaune or Pyrrha, are they behind the next corner?" Blake asked as she walked ahead of them and looked behind the corner. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, because Blake was acting strangely.

"Pyrrha is helping Jaune study... Naruto needs to study too." Nora reminded Naruto, who waved his hand.

He had never gone to school, so he had trouble with school, but he was catching up quickly thanks to a little trick he had.

"... We are here. I already have a room reserved." Blake told Naruto as they stopped in front of a very fancy love hotel. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and he saw that she must have been saving up for awhile, because she had a room key with a very high room number.

'Fancy.' Nora thought as they walked into hotel through the automatic doors.

Fucking with style, she liked it.

'Something is going to go wrong... terrorist attack... grimm invasion... White Fang attack... Roman breaking out of jail... some strange, twisted plot to take Naruto down... something is going to go wrong.' Blake thought as she started to sweat a little. She was really starting to get freaked out.

It didn't help that this was a very stressful day for her.

First, she had decided that she was going to propose to Naruto, and then she learned she was pregnant with his child. Now she was just waiting for something to go wrong, stopping her from acting him to marry her. Something was going to go wrong, because this was Naruto... he could turn going to the spa into a life and death situation.

He found a raptor in the forest, fought both a Chimera and Dragon, and got struck by lightning ALL within the span of a single test.

Oh, and discovered a new species of dangerous grimm.

Things did NOT go how they were suppose to around him.

"... Blake... The button?" Naruto asked her, and she realized they were on an elevator. She pressed the button for the 7th floor. Not penthouse, she got a nice room, but she couldn't afford something so... amazing as the penthouse of a sex hotel.

She had everything planned out... and the further they got to where they were going to end up, the more nervous she got.

'Damnit, maybe it is all in my head. Maybe nothing is going to-' Blake thought, before the sound of an explosion stopped her.

"Oh, sorry, got a text from Ruby. I'll change the ringtone to a new one. She wants to know when I'll be back. Don't worry, I told her I don't know." Naruto told Blake, and he made a show of turning his scroll all the way off. Blake blinked in surprise.

His ringtone for Ruby text messages was an explosion?

So nothing was going to go wrong... at all?

Nothing!?

The elevator opened up, and they walked out, with Nora pouting at nothing going wrong. Blake looked at every room, waiting for some murdering villian to jump out with a machete. She didn't know what to make of anything at this poitn.

Nothing. Was. Going. Wrong.

Blake smiled as she opened the door, revealing a large room with a heart shaped bed, and a TV that was in front of it. There was a glass case with an electronic lock that was filled with sex toys.

"I'm going to take a shower, you two get ready." Nora said with a wink as she went into the bathroom.

Nora didn't realize that the wall between the bathroom and the bedroom was a glass wall, and that when she stripped naked, both Naruto and Blake could still see her... apparently it was a two way mirror, not a wall. So as she started to get into the shower, she was giving the two of them a free show.

Blake shook her head to ignore Nora.

"Naruto, come sit with me." Blake said with a smile, and she grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him towards the bed. Rose petals were scattered on the ground, and there was a bottle of wine (she had ordered it before learning of her pregnancy), and the entire place screamed romance.

She held onto his hands, even as she sat with him.

No time like the present.

"Yeah Blake?" Naruto asked her, seeing as she looked like she had something on her mind.

"When I first met you, I knew we have a connection. We loved the same books, we could understand each other, and when I started dating you I was so happy. We have had our ups and downs these last few months... but no relationship is without those." Blake started out, trying to get Naruto to think about the months they had spent together. They were some of the best months of Blake's life.

She would like them to continue... forever.

'Is she trying to break up with me!?' Naruto thought with wide eyes as he looked at her so seriously staring into his eyes.

"Sometimes you worry me Naruto. You put yourself in harms way to save anyone in need... but I love that about you. I love so many things about you, and though I wish you would stand up to your sisters a bit more, I wouldn't change a thing about you. Naruto, when I think about the future... the only thing I know for certain is... I want to spend it with you." Blake said as she got off of the bed, and she got on her knees in front of Naruto. She reached into her purse, and she smiled at Naruto as she showed a ring.

Naruto gasped when he realized what this was.

"Blake..." Naruto whispered in surprise.

"Naruto... will you marry me?" Blake asked Naruto with a bright smile on her face. She was fine with whatever, she wanted him to say yes, but-

"I can't."

"Huh?" Blake asked, and it felt as if her heart had been _ripped_ out of her chest.

"I can't marry you Blake, or even be engaged to you... Don't make that face!" Naruto shouted out to her when he realized that she had taken that the wrong way.

"... If you don't-" Blake started, but he stopped her by grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss.

When they parted lips, he smiled at her.

"I would _love_ to marry you... But I literally can't. I'm 15 Blake, Vale law prevents anyone under the age of 17 from getting engaged or married." Naruto told her, and Blake's eyes widened in surprise.

Granted, she wasn't from Vale, so she wasn't aware of that little fact.

"But... your Dad-" Blake started out, and Naruto let loose a small chuckle.

"Forgot, you must have shocked him pretty bad if you made him forget about the law. Blake, I want to marry you too... Ask me again when I'm 17, and I would be happy to tell you yes..." Naruto told her with a smile on his face.

Blake kissed Naruto again, and she smiled back at him.

"I can wait that long, and Naruto... I have something else I want to tell you. I'm preg-" Blake started, before Naruto saw something coming towards the window.

Naruto pushed Blake onto the bed and used his Semblence to shield her. The window shattered and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a _bomb_. Naruto's Semblence stretched out and broke through the mirror and grabbed Nora. He pulled Nora towards Blake, and all 6 of his aura arms wrapped around them, protecting them.

*BOOM*

"Naruto!"

Something went wrong.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **No, I didn't plan to make Naruto robotic so don't even bother complaining about it. I have something different planned.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	83. Chapter 83 The Next Arc

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*Boom*

"Naruto!"

"I'm okay!" Naruto shouted out, and when Blake opened her eyes she saw that Naruto was... mostly okay. The room wasn't even that damaged from the bomb, because the remains of a fox-head made out of aura were seen around the area where the bomb would have been. Naruto's semblence, or rather Kurama in the Semblence, came out at the last moment and caught the bomb inside of his aura jaws and shielded the room from most of the explosion.

The explosion had been powerful enough to level the entire floor they were on.

Naruto didn't escape uninjured, not only did the backlash from his semblence mean that it felt to him as if his head exploded, major headache, but a piece of the bomb had become imbedded into his shoulder.

*BOOM*

Another explosion was heard outside of the hotel, opposite of where they were. Naruto released Nora and Blake from the aura arms keeping them protected, while he gripped the piece of bomb and yanked it out of his shoulder.

"Fuck! Pain! Bleeding, not fun." Naruto stated to himself as he ripped up part of the sheets and took of his jacket and shirt, and started to tightly wrap them around his injured shoulder. The wound was not small, several inches long, and pretty deep, it was a bleeder. Naruto stopped the flow of blood out, and all three of them ran to the window.

It was a group of men and women, all wearing black uniforms with white armor over their chests, hoods, and white grimm masks, throwing bombs into buildings.

Blake paled.

It was the White Fang.

'I forgot because I am disguised as human... but this district doesn't allow Faunus to shop here. It is a White Fang bombing.' Blake thought to herself with wide eyes.

Okay, so nobody was actually _targetting_ Naruto and her today, they were just unlucky enough to have a bomb thrown into their window a very muscular... oh shit she knew the guy that had thrown the bomb. Their window was the only one that had the lights on, so that must have been the reason that they threw the bomb there... well there were two other windows on this side of the building with lights on.

One of the few rooms with the lights on.

"The White Fang? Here!?" Nora asked in shock when she saw who was doing the bombing.

An entire store was blown to smitherings moments later, and Naruto was about to make a run to go and stop it, but Blake stopped him.

"Don't go Naruto! It's dangerous! You don't have your weapon with you!" Blake told Naruto, and he turned his scroll on.

With 6 digits, Naruto pressed something.

Something crashed through the wall and smashed into their room, and Blake saw a rocket locker that belonged to Naruto open up to show his sword. Naruto reached to it and grabbed ahold of it, before he ran towards the window and jumped out of it. He unsheathed the blade and stabbed it into the side of the building before he could hit the ground, and slowed down his fall.

"Naruto!"

"Get the human!"

"The fuck? Racist bastards!" Naruto shouted out as he flipped the White Fang member who said that off, and that stopped all of them for a second.

They had NOT been expecting that.

Naruto ran at, and headbutt, the woman who spoke in the mask, shattering her mask and send her stumbling to the ground. Naruto sheathed his sword, and with one quick motion he unsheathed it and vanished in a blur of motion. When Naruto appeared, he was on the other side of a group of three White Fang members.

"Huh?" A Boar-Faunus asked as he looked at himself, unsure of what had just happened.

"Ha! You missed." A Monkey-Faunus woman shouted at him, an mocking tone as she did so, her tail wagging behind her happily.

"You suck!" The Dog-Faunus male stated to Naruto as they all prepared their swords, and Naruto brought his sword up, before he started to slowly sheath it as they ran towards him. They pulled back their swords to swing at Naruto.

*Click-Rip*

The second Naruto's sword became fully sheathed, the White Fang's member's clothing was completely shredded to nothing. Their inferior swords shattered like glass, and they collapsed forward on the ground, their aura completely depleted from Naruto's strikes... many strikes. They weren't knocked out, but they were busy covering their faces and privates with shame to avoid having their identities exposed to the public.

'Fuck, my shoulder. 4 down... 15 or so to go.' Naruto thought as he rubbed his shoulder and looked around.

He would have trouble using a scythe his shoulder messed up, so he would stick with sword.

He had to do this in a nonlethal way, they weren't... not all of them were evil people, just misguided by what the new White Fang leader viewed they should be. Naruto dodged a chainsaw aimed at the back of his head, and a head of aura came out of his back and chomped down on the chainsaw.

"Listen boy, I have no grudge against you yet, other than you being a damn human. Leave and I won't-" The man started to say, but didn't get to finish when 6 arms of aura came out of Naruto's back and punched him repeatedly into a wall. They continued to pound on him and push him deeper into the thick concrete wall, before he collapsed with broken bones and bruises all over his body, knocked out cold.

Brutal as fuck, and possibly in dire need of medical attention... but he would live.

4 White Fang members were smart, and turned around to high tail it out of the area, but sadly they didn't get far when Nora with her hammer landed on the ground and slammed her hammer into one of them. That one of them slammed into the other three as they went flying through the air and smashed into a car, breaking through the door and getting crammed into the smallest car Naruto had ever seen.

Clearly not meant to have 4 people crammed into it.

"Don't leave me out of the fun! This is why we are friends, you are like the LIVING incarnation of Murphy's Law!" Nora laughed loudly as she crashed her hammer down onto the head of an unsuspecting White Fang member, while Naruto blocked three swords with his sword. Naruto swept their legs out from under them and slashed them hard with his blade. Naruto tossed an Ice-Stick into his mouth.

He puckered his lips and spewed ice mist at them, freezing their arms and legs to the ground so that they couldn't get back up.

Naruto was not sure how to take Nora's compliment.

"I am not-" Naruto was going to deny it.

"Only you could take a test and turn it into a fight against a Chimera, New Species of Grimm, and Grimm Dragon in less than 24 hours... also, this happens... I think this is why you have such godly luck in gambling... your everyday luck is just-" Nora started to spun around with her hammer, and she turned it into a grenade launcher as she aimed it at several of the remaining White Fang members. "-shitty." Nora stated as he weapon opened up, and ALL of her ammo went flying towards the people she aimed it at.

That section of the street was scorched by the grenades, but not destroyed, and the opponents were sent flying, burnt and out of aura, and landed on the ground roughly.

"To think we were having such a wonderful date to. Now I need to go to the hospital to get this checked out. What a pain in the ass." Naruto complained as he finished off the remaining enemies by creating giant fists of aura and slammed them on top of them like powerful hammers. They were nailed deep into the ground, with only their heads sticking out, almost comical... and that would have simply flattened when were it not for their aura.

Naruto sheathed his sword and he spat out more ice breath to freeze all of the White Fang member's arms and legs to wherever they had landed, so that they would not be able to escape before the-

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!"

"Shit." Naruto and Nora said at the same time when they both had cops pointing guns at them, so dropping their weapons on the ground they raised their hands up into the air in surrender.

They did nothing wrong, so they had nothing to fear.

Running away would only make them look guilty.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Ha! You thought that somebody was attacking Naruto... NOPE! Just a coincidence Naruto was there.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	84. Chapter 84 The Plot Thickens

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Sorry, been busy the last few days. My buddies and I were having a Movie Marathon.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'This is kind of bullshit.' Naruto thought as he had his shoulder stitched up by a nurse. Of course the police had let him out of their custody nearly instantly when they realized that the bombers were clearly the White Fang, and that Naruto and Nora had defeated them.

They had the gratitude to thank him by taking him to the hospital to get his shoulder stitched up... which he didn't even need.

He would be healed either way.

'At least I'm not a sex offender.' Nora thought to herself as she sat with Naruto, Blake wasn't with them just yet, considering he didn't know which hospital they were at. Nora, in all her genius, had almost been labelled as a sex offender thanks to the fact that she had been naked when she fought the White Fang.

She forgot to put on clothes before she jumped out of the window with her weapon, well she had managed to put on her bra and panties, but she didn't really have the time to put on anything else. Thankfully, the police were grateful to her as well, because of her and Naruto a White Fang Lieutenant was sitting in Jail, and being prepared to be moved to Prison with the rest of the captured White Fang members.

Well, a few of them were being taken away to... somewhere for further "questioning".

Hence, why Naruto called it bullshit.

'They were grunts, they don't know much.' Naruto thought to himself as he rubbed his arm uncomfortably. The White Fang had been classified as a terrorist group, so them being tortured for information was to be expected now.

32 people had been killed by their bombings today... and 20 were injured with that number still rising.

They deserved some kind of punishment.

"Hey Naruto, you were pretty cool back there." Nora complimented Naruto, because he had been able to do so much before she even tried to help him. She didn't doubt that he could have taken care of the group by himself. He also protected them from a bomb with enough power to blast through a building, got stabbed in the shoulder, and still acted the part of the hero and protected as many people as he could.

Sadly, people still lost their lives, but those people died before Naruto realized what was happening.

She was really impressed with him.

"Naw, you would have done the same thing. I just did it first." Naruto denied the compliment, she was just as much of a hero as he was.

She would have saved him if he needed it too after all.

"You know, you are very lucky. This could have easily pierced your heart." The doctor warned Naruto.

"It didn't though. No use worrying about what could happen, or what could have happened." Naruto spoke with a confident grin on his face. Not even shaken from how close to death he had come. He wasn't one to fear death, after all, he did sign up to join in a field where death at a younger age was almost certain.

Rarely did a huntsman live passed the age of 40, because the career was a dangerous one.

"If I had a daughter like you, I would-" The doctor didn't get to finish his sentence, because he had a large fox skull with it's teeth was closing in on his head. The doctor gulped deeply, realizing that he was treading a very thin line at the moment, and a wrong word would end his life. "-Son... if I had a son like you..." The man continued.

"I would stop if I were you." Nora warned the guy.

Only Pyrrha could get away with a comment like that one with Naruto, of that she was sure. Naruto took his masculinity very seriously. Yes, he looked feminine, but he was in fact a man and did not take to people questioning that fact.

Now that she thought about it, Pyrrha could get away with a lot more than others with Naruto without punishment.

"No finish, if I was your _daughter_ just what would you do?" Naruto asked, and his tone suggested that the man was very close to making a very bad mistake.

A very bad one.

"Eep!" The doctor yelped in fear as he ran out of the room.

...

"Dude, brutal." Nora stated with a twitching eyebrow, and Naruto placed his hand on his chest.

"Look, no boobs! I have rock hard muscles, so what if they are lean. I am sick and tired of this happening... I hate it. Why couldn't I have been born with dad's face?" Naruto complained as he looked down at the ground. Nora sat next to Naruto, and she put a hand on his shoulder. This seemed like one of Naruto's real issues, something that he really hated mentioned about him.

A small trouble that really plagued his mind.

She couldn't really help him with it, because when she first met him she had thought that he was a Drag King (women who pretended to be man), she just didn't mention it. It wasn't until later that she learned of her mistake.

"I know... I used to be called a boy when I was little. It hurts not being seen as the right gender, huh?" Nora sympathized with him over it. It was true, she had looked like a little boy when she was younger, and she acted the part. She hated correcting people about her gender as well, and Ren had the same problem as Naruto.

It was what brought them together at first, their shared issues with mistaken gender.

"... You have boobs now though, no mistaking this gender." Naruto told her as he poked her tit, and she snorted, and laughed at him.

He had a point there.

"So, I-AH!?" Nora shouted out as she was pushed out of the way when a red and yellow blur pushed passed her and slammed into Naruto from both of his sides.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked Naruto out of nowhere, having ran into the room, asking his only male friend something he felt was needed. Even more so because Naruto had several inches of visible stitching in his shoulder.

It looked like he was going to have a new scar after this.

"Are you in any pain at all?" Pyrrha asked with a worried tone. They had come as soon as Blake had called them, and Blake had asked them to check up on Naruto as she herself went to distract Yang and Ruby. If they learned Naruto was taken in by the police, and then taken to the hospital, they would be livid, so she was going to be acting the part of distraction.

"I'm going to visit Ren, see you later." Nora told Naruto as she made her way out.

Ren was in the same hospital as them.

Okay, so Naruto DID know which hospital that they were in if Ren was in the same one as them. That cleared a lot of things up to him at least.

"I am drugged up right now." Naruto admitted to his own lack of pain.

They drugged him up pretty good.

"So... you can't feel this?" Jaune asked as he pinched Naruto, and Naruto slugged him in the face. His body spun around, before he collapsed on the floor in a heap. Pyrrha looked between Jaune and Naruto, who was staring at Jaune in an unamused stare.

"Could you feel that?" Naruto asked his friend, who should have known not to pinch him. "Where is Ruby Rex?" Naruto asked Pyrrha, since she should have some clue where his raptor was. Of course they wouldn't allow her in the hospital, but Naruto didn't want his pet to be running around the city in such a chaotic way.

Pyrrha showed Naruto a picture on her scroll of Ruby Rex tied to a tree outside.

Naruto did not look amused.

"You put a leash on my raptor?" Naruto aske Pyrrha with a twitching eye, and she whistled with an innocent tone of whisper. She didn't want to make herself seem like a jerk, but if the raptor wasn't leashed she had a feeling it would cause an-

"AAAAAAH! Raptor!"

Incident.

"Come to daddy Ruby Rex!" Naruto called out loudly, sensing her nearby, and she broke down the door and rushed towards Naruto. She jumped across the room, and Jaune nearly flipped the fuck out when he stood back up. He jumped back to the ground as the raptor passed by him.

"Aaah!" Pyrrha screamed out in shock as well.

Naruto laughed and pointed at her, before being tackled to the ground by a large raptor as the raptor licked his face. Pyrrha collapsed onto the floor, before she got back up and leaned against the bed. They were lucky that... the only metal object in the room was currently in the ceiling, deep in the ceiling.

"Hah, you have a weird scream face." Naruto said as he pointed towards*

*Crack*

-Pyrrha, and he could see ceiling crack more and more. Naruto used his Semblence and placed hands against the ceiling, because the cracks started to spread further and further. This was not going to end well for anyone if the ceiling above them collapsed on top of them. Not good in the slightest... thankfully they were on the top floor, and the only thing above them was the rood.

"I think we should go now." Jaune pointed out as he started to make his way slowly out of the room, afraid the floor would shatter as well.

"Sorry hospital." Pyrrha muttered as she walked after Jaune, and Naruto with Ruby Rex came with them. The second the walked out of the room, it collapsed, with Naruto looking back into the room.

Shit, he would have to pay for that.

Naruto heard a ding on his scroll, and he looked to see that he had a message from Ozpin.

 _I need to talk to you._

Oh that did not sound like it could possibly be good, and it made Naruto wonder if he was in trouble for something. He didn't remember doing anything, other than just now, that would lead to him being in trouble. Before he could think any further on it, he got a second message from Ozpin, and this time the message made his heart stop for a second. Ozpin mentioned a name, and this time the situation made Naruto sure that something bad was happening.

 _It is about Amber._

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	85. Chapter 85 A Change in Seasons

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Amber...' Naruto thought as he placed his hand against the container keeping his ex alive. Seeing her like this was painful for him, very painful. Amber had no friends, no family, nobody even knew about her other than him and a secret order of people. She had nobody, and she was dying alone... because he didn't know when she would die, and he couldn't stay by her side forever.

His love for her was still strong, and it pained him to see her in this condition.

Ozpin, Glynda, and even Qrow, were standing behind Naruto, all of them waiting for him to collect himself. None of them had any personal relationship with Amber, other than protecting her secret from being exposed.

She was Naruto's first love, and he was her first love.

They had a tender relationship, to the point that Naruto was one of Amber's last thoughts.

"Naruto, Amber won't make it. We can't revive her." Ozpin didn't beat around the bush, he came out and stated what was happening. She had several months left before the life support could no longer keep her alive. Once that stopped, it would be mere moments before she was fully dead.

As it was, she was barely conscious, only awake enough to see that Naruto was there... she had at least gained that much of her health... but she could no longer gain anymore.

Her soul was badly damaged, and it couldn't be repaired.

"Her attacker was a sadist." Qrow muttered in anger as he slammed his fist into the wall, knowing that Amber could have been killed, but the attacker left her alive, grated on his nerves.

It was like the attacker _knew_ about her relationship to Naruto, and wanted to hurt the boy more.

"... I know. Her powers, what will happen to them? Will they go to their missing half?" Naruto asked Ozpin without looking away from Amber. He couldn't look at Ozpin's eyes at the moment, because he didn't want to see the pity in them.

Ozpin's eyes were filled with pity.

"You were closest to her Naruto, so I wanted to talk with you about that. He can't allow her attacker to have her power... you understand that, right?" Ozpin questioned Naruto. He hoped Naruto understood how grave it would be for the powers to get stolen completely, and time was a factor now. They only had until the Vytal Festival before the life support would fail, and Amber would die, her powers more than likely going to seek out their other half.

He wanted, _needed_ Naruto to understand.

Amber had no friends, family, anything... Naruto was the only person they could talk to about what to do with her. He spoke for Amber now, because Amber couldn't speak for herself. They needed to talk with him, so he could make the choice of what to do about Amber.

Naruto's word was pretty much Amber's word at this point.

"I know... her powers can only go to a young woman, but I can tell they won't if she dies. They'll go to her attacker. If you can't allow it, you have a way to put them in somebody else?" Naruto asked, hoping that there was a way for that to be true. He didn't want Amber's memory to be betrayed by somebody running around with her powers, doing who knows what with her might..

That was a worst case scenerio, and the most likely one at the moment.

"Her powers would naturally go to either the last person she thought about, provided it is a woman and young... or the other half." Glynda stated to Naruto, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Naturally?" Naruto asked, because that word really stuck out to him.

Qrow smirked when he saw Naruto figured it out.

"Atlas' general has been... researching aura. That life support machine is also an Aura Transfer Machine... We can move Amber's power to another person _artificially_." Qrow told Naruto, who gasped when he realized something.

Amber's powers were attached to her soul.

 _Aura Transfer_.

They weren't going to transfer her powers, they were going to rip her _soul_ out and put it into another person. Her aura and powers were connected, to by ripping her soul out, they could move her powers to whoever they put the soul inside of.

"That is... horrible." Naruto muttered to himself, and he looked at Ozpin now, and the man looked down.

"I agree, it's horrible. We don't know what could happen to the girl. I met a girl who I believe is perfect for the role. You know her too. She is strong, kind, and she is ready for this kind of power..." Ozpin stated to Naruto, who knew exactly who Ozpin was talking about. How could he not? She was his rival after all, somebody who Naruto had known for a long time, and _he_ could agree would be a good fit for the powers.

At the same time, he was horrified at the very idea of them ripping out Amber's soul and placing them into Pyrrha.

"She is impressive, and with how close she is to you... We are hoping Amber's soul will be able to bond to her easier." Qrow stated to Naruto, who growled at Qrow and walked up to him, before he punched Qrow in the stomach for his comment. Qrow leaned forward with a grunt of pain at the punch.

Naruto hated what Qrow just said, a lot.

"Don't go playing with people's bonds! A bond between two people is special, _precious_ , and I won't let you trample on it." Naruto growled to all three in the same room as him.

There was silence for awhile.

There was nothing they could say without thinking about their next words carefully.

"We know. This is for Amber as well, we want her to be comfortable... and it is best if the person who she goes into... is close to you." Ozpin told Naruto, who calmed down a little at that. That was a much better way to put it than just doing it for the reason of trying to force a bond between the two of them. "We would like the transfer to go quickly, the sooner the better. We need your answer Naruto. Pyrrha is on her way right now, we have a person getting her and bringing her here. If we can get this done _today_... it would be for the best." Ozpin told Naruto slowly, and Naruto looked at Ozpin, and just stared into his eyes.

"This is important to you too Naruto, since you are a Silver-Eyed Warrior, you are the best person to stand by Pyrrha's side as she goes through this... and the only person she would listen to." Qrow told Naruto, and he moved Naruto's hair out of his right eye to show the silver eye. Naruto looked away from Qrow, and his eye lit up with a silver aura of energy around it. "You've been practicing." Qrow commented to Naruto.

"... I can do this much right now by my own willpower, but I still don't know how to use it." Naruto mentioned lowly, and Glynda looked at the glowing eye seriously.

It was still so strange that, _that_ legend was true as well.

She hadn't believed it, that there existed people powerful enough to match and surpass the Maiden's, striking down grimm with just a look.

Naruto turned around and looked at Amber.

"She won't be hurt... Amber will die peacefully. This is the best way Naruto, the only way without risking giving her powers to the enemy... It is your call." Ozpin sounded like he was pleading for the answer. If Naruto said no, even if they went through with it, Amber's soul would be furious, and there was no way that Pyrrha would agree to it if it would break Naruto's heart.

At the same time, if Naruto agreed to it, then Pyrrha would agree to it near instantly as well... because Pyrrha trusted Naruto without a doubt.

They _needed_ an answer.

"Amber... was the first girl I fell in love with. We talked about almost everything, and her dream was to make the world a better place for the future... She wasn't a selfish person, and knew about sacrifice... I'll... give my consent." Naruto stated to them, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they heard that. Naruto's consent was Amber's consent, and seeing as he knew her best, they could do this without as much guilt as before.

At the end of the vault, the elevator door opened up, revealing Pyrrha, who saw them all, but she wasn't close enough to make out who Amber was.

"Naruto? Are we... in trouble for something?" Pyrrha asked as she started to make her way towards them all. Naruto didn't look at her, he couldn't look at her right now, not when he knew what was about to be asked of her. He knew what was going to be asked, and he knew she was going to agree to it.

She trusted him after all.

"Thank you for coming Pyrrha." Ozpin greeted the girl, and she nodded to him.

"Well, I couldn't really deny an invitation from you... Who is... Amber?" Pyrrha asked when she saw the woman in the case. She had seen of picture of this girl kissing Naruto's cheek on his scroll once, and she learned later that she had been Naruto's girlfriend. She had never seen the girl in person though, and she looked at Naruto with a sad expression.

How long had he known she was in this condition?

'A girl with golden flamed eyes, and a boy with eyes of silver... rivals... a Gold and Silver combination.' Qrow thought to himself as he looked at Pyrrha and Naruto. The two went well together already, working strongly with each other, even without the addition of Maiden and Silver Eye powers.

With those though, he could think of nothing greater to defend mankind with than the two of them.

"Yes, this is Amber." Glynda confirmed for Pyrrha, knowing that the girl was close to Naruto, and thus, knew of Amber to some extent.

"Pyrrha, do you know what a Maiden is?" Ozpin asked Pyrrha, and he stared into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

She clearly did not.

"You mean like the maiden's from the Story of Four Seasons?" Pyrrha asked what appeared to be the obvious answer. It was her favorite story as a child, and Ozpin smiled seeing as she wasn't completely ignorant to what a Maiden was.

Only Ozpin smiled though.

"What if I told you, that story was true?"

Pyrrha's world was about to change.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 ** _Naruto - Pyrrha (Base Mode Equals)  
Silver Eye Naruto - Maiden Pyrrha (Equals)  
_**


	86. Chapter 86 Lord J

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

The process of transfering aura was not a painless process.

Once the situation was explained to her, by Naruto, Pyrrha had agreed to become the Fall Maiden for them. After all, she trusted Naruto, and she could see that this was a needed position. She knew she would be targetted, but she had faith that she and Naruto would work together to take on any threat. She had prepared herself mentally for something bad to happen.

She had been loaded into the machine, and she could feel Naruto's sad gaze on her.

She was horrified at the fact that somebody's life was being taken to give her power, but even then, she knew that she wouldn't be alone in this. After all, Naruto, a man who was in love with Amber, was saying it was something that needed to be done. If he was saying it, not some neutral party who simply didn't want the power to fall into the wrong hands, then it had to be the right path to take. At the same time, she felt guilty still, because she was still taking part in the ending of another's life.

Of course, guilt had been wiped from her mind.

It felt as if her very being was being stung by a million wasps, and then had her skin being peeled back with salt being poured on her as the aura and soul of the woman nearby was being forecefully _ripped_ out of her body and _shoved_ into Pyrrha's own soul.

She wished she could say that she didn't scream.

She screamed in pain, because this was the worst pain that she had ever felt in her life, physical pain that is. This still ranked lower than seeing Naruto and Blake kiss, that just hurt her right in the heart.

'Pyrrha... Make it through this.' Naruto thought as he placed his forehead against the cold metal, and Pyrrha couldn't hear his thoughts.

She could just scream.

"How long will the process take?" Glynda asked, uncomfortable with hearing a star student screaming so loudly, and obviously in so much pain.

"It's never been done before, could take an hour... could take a minute." Qrow answered as he looked at Pyrrha. Her body was glowing a golden color as her body was wrapped in a yellow aura. Her left eye flickered with golden yellow and orange flames, pretty much golden flames, but they weren't consistent yet. The power transfer wasn't yet complete, and once it was the flames would stay on by themselves without flickering like they were.

Even Qrow felt bad for the girl.

He felt worse for Amber though, because as the last of the golden aura went through the tube, her breathing simply stopped. Without her soul, her body simply slipped away, dying. The machine opened up, and Pyrrha was leaning back against it, with her left eye glowing with golden flames. She fell forward, falling out of the machine and into Naruto's arms. He supported her, because she was too weak to move on her own.

The stress on her body had been huge.

Not to mention that Amber's soul was now taking residence inside of her body. Who knew what kind of effect that could have on Pyrrha.

"Naruto..." Pyrrha whispered, and Naruto's right eye burst into life with silver flames of his own.

'A left eye of gold, and right eye of silver... They could be a Power Team... I've never heard of a Silver Eyed Warrior working with a Maiden... history is about to be made.' Ozpin thought to himself as he looked at the two close friends. Pyrrha smiled at Naruto, but her smile was... different than before.

Pyrrha pulled Naruto closer to her and took everyone by surprise.

"Woah!" Qrow shouted out when he laid eyes on Pyrrha kissing Naruto, something that surprised Naruto so much that he was just stunned into non-action.

Pyrrha seperated from Naruto with a gasp, and she landed on her butt.

"Naruto, I am SO so- not sorry." Pyrrha's voice changed halfway through what she was saying, and her eyes changed to a honey brown color. Naruto blinked in shock when he saw such a sudden switch between Pyrrha's personality, and even her voice.

Glynda and Ozpin shared looks.

That wasn't Pyrrha's voice, it was-

"Amber?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, and Pyrrha's eyes changed back to green. The flames around her eye vanished, and Naruto made his own vanish as well.

'Amber is still alive in Pyrrha now... This was of course a possibility, but... How will Pyrrha's mind take the strain?' Ozpin wondered as he looked at Pyrrha touching her lips with a horrified look on her face.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss."

Glynda glared at Qrow for acting the part of a child as he watched Naruto staring Pyrrha, and through Pyrrha's eyes he was staring into Amber's soul, with a shocked face. He had just been kissed by his Ex-Girlfriend through the body of his Best Friend. He had no clue what to make of that, he was still shocked that Amber could talk through Pyrrha.

"My head hurts... I feel like I'm going to puke." Pyrrha said as she held her hand over her mouth, and leaned forward. Naruto helped her into a standing position, and Pyrrha's eyes stayed green as this happened. The transfer was not only a great stress on Pyrrha's body, but it was an even greater stress on her and Amber's souls.

"Kiss, kiss-" Qrow didn't get to finished.

Naruto elbowed him in the junk, forcing the grown man to his knees, and then onto his side, holding his hurt sack.

"You can't deny you deserved that." Glynda pointed out to Qrow, while Ozpin frowned when he felt his scroll vibrating. He opened it up and looked at a message. His eyes narrowed in anger for a moment, a rare emotion for him to display in general.

His hand gripped his scroll tighter.

"Glynda, Qrow, take Pyrrha and get her to a safe spot. There are a group of men and women attacking Beacon!" Ozpin ordered, and before Pyrrha could comment on what she was going to do, Naruto chopped her in the neck and knocked out out cold. She could barely move her own body properly, there was no way that she should be going into battle at the moment. Naruto gave Pyrrha to Qrow, and he stared his uncle in the eyes.

"Protect her with your _life_." Naruto told the man, who nodded his head.

She was the Fall Maiden now, he was going to do that anyway.

"Come on Naruto, we are going to go and help with the battle." Ozpin stated to Naruto, and the two of them started to run towards the elevator.

 **-Outside-**

"Ah!" Yang shouted in pain as she was launched backwards, a large scythe hitting the battle of her body. She had jumped into action the second that Beacon had been attacked by a very small group of people, who were doing there very best to take as many lives as they could. They were all dressed in the exact same clothes... ripped clothing covered in blood.

"Yang! Leave her alone!" Ruby shouted as she slashed the man across the chest, and he laughed as his blood splattered across Ruby's face.

He didn't even try blocking with his aura.

"Hahahaha! This pain is _delicious_!" The crazed man shouted out as his own blood covered the majority of his body.

He was frozen in ice seconds later by Weiss.

All around them students were battling, and losing, to these crazed men and women who had attacked them out of nowhere. Ruby was on her knees, holding herself in her arms as she looked at her blood soaked hands.

The man broke out of the ice, his right arm having broken and turned backwards as he did so.

"You can't stop us little girl. My lord and master's power flows through me-" The man spoke, and Yang slugged him in the face, with an explosion from her gauntlet... blowing his head right off of his body. Yang gasped with wide eyes as she took a life for the very first time, and blood soaked her entire body as the headless corpse fell forward.

"Ah... ah." Yang gasped in shock as she looked at herself.

"Yang, snap OUT of it!" Weiss shouted as she grabbed onto Ruby and Yang and moved them out of the way when a woman who was like the man jumped towards them.

"Fuck, that hurts! Fix me you damn bitch!" The severed head shouted at the woman, who rolled her eyes and grabbed his head. She placed it on his body, and she healed him with her Semblence. He stood back up, and the woman kicked Weiss in the back of the knee, sending her and the others falling to the ground.

"AH!"

A student's dying scream was heard as he was sliced in half.

"Cardin!"

"Hey little girls, our Master is looking for this man... Tell us where you have seen him, and you will get to die quickly." The woman stated as she showed the current members of Team RWBY, Blake was still in Vale, a picture.

Of Naruto.

It was a picture of Naruto saving Vale from the recent White Fang attack, which was already becoming big news.

Yang and Ruby snapped out of their shocked states and rushed forward to attack the woman and man. Both man and woman took their own scythes out, and blocked the attacks from the girls. In seconds, Yang was kicked in the teeth, splitting her lip, as the man ran his finger across her lip to collect that blood. He laughed at her cruely, and he started to step back.

He used his own splattered blood on the ground, and drew a circle, and then a triangle in that circle.

"You done fucked up girl. You seem to know this man." The woman stated as she held off both Ruby, Yang, and even Weiss at the same time. Her body was soon growing filled with bloody holes and slashes, but she refused to die. More students around them died, while the attackers seemed to be unable to die, no matter what injuries were inflicted upon their body.

The woman was clearly outmatched by Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, but she was using her immortal body to her advantage.

"Master Hidan, Lord Jashin! Let me smite these godless creatures!" The man shouted as he licked Yang's blood and stood in the circle. His skin turned jet black, and he gained bone-like markings on his black skin. He pulled a dagger out of his pocket, and raised it up into the air.

He stabbed himself in the lower gut.

"AH!" Yang shouted as she fell to the ground, holding her bleeding gut.

"Yang!" Ruby/Weiss shouted in shock when they saw Yang suddenly bleeding on the ground in shock over over the fact that she was somehow injured, despite having plenty of aura left. Their eyes widened when the man raised the dagger, and stabbed himself in the leg.

"Ah!" Yang screamed in pain a second time when she had the same wound appear on her leg, and it gushed blood.

"Pray for forgiveness Richard... This girl may be useful as a hostage. She seems to know the boy." The woman stated as she tackled Ruby and Weiss out of the way, and grabbed onto Yang by her hair. She pulled the girl up to her feet, and smirked the most evil smirk that she could. "Don't worry, you get to suffer even more for the great Jashin. Lucky you. Once we get the boy, you can be sacrificed properly." The woman stated to her, and the man growled in anger.

"Everyone fall back!" The man shouted to the small force, who started to retreat back, and the man and woman did the same.

Not before the woman kicked the two girls in their faces to knock them off their feet when they tried to chase after her.

 **-Another Location-**

A head with no body sat on a altar, grinning maliciously as he watched the slaughter from a scroll placed in front of him.

"Jashin-sama, please accept these sacrifices in your name."

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Hidan, by Databook, was confirmed as still being alive in that hole Shikamaru left him in.**_  
 _ **He doesn't NEED to sacrifice people to be immortal, that is a Fanfic Cliche.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	87. Chapter 87 A Monster of a Man

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Welcome you godless bitch." Hidan greeted his hostage with a large grin on his only real feature, his face. His face barely have any muscle left on it, practically being skin and bones at this point, but the good part about being immortal... not needing to eat to live. Of course, his original body had been fully destroyed, to the point it couldn't be repaired.

Yes, Hidan was no fool.

Even immortals could be killed, gods, creatures, immortal humans, all of them were able to be killed by somebody. After all, there was no such thing as real immortality, only the dead didn't die, because once you were dead, there was nowhere left to go after that point.

Yang was barely awake at this point.

She had been beaten, because just because the Jashinists could kill her, did not mean that they couldn't beat her within an inch of her life. She had no aura left, she was stripped of her weapons, and she was covered in nasty bruises and cuts. She still had a wound in her womb, but it had been a non-fatal wound.

Non-fatal, but Yang still feared she would never be able to have children thanks to it.

"Fuck you." Yang spat at Hidan, yes he was a headless body, but she had already seen that with these other sick fucks.

"Feisty, the things I would do to you if I had a body... I would cut you up, slowly torture you, and let you experience amazing pain before dying... alas I need a body first." Hidan spoke wistfully, because he would really love nothing more than to murder Yang. He had no desire to taunt her, rape her, or do anything other than hurt her body and kill her.

He wasn't a rapist, and he wasn't a man who played mind games either.

His goal was simply causing pain and death, nothing more and nothing less. There was a reason he chose to become a Jashinist, and allow the other Jashinists to preform experiments on his body until they created an immortality jutsu.

What? Did people think becoming a Jashinist granted you immortality? That was all a special jutsu.

"You are a sick-" Yang didn't finish when she was kicked in the eye, and she gave a shout of pain. Her eye that was kicked was already bruised up, but now it was going to be swollen. Her arms were tightlyh tied behind her back, or she would have tried to retaliate. She snapped at them, trying to bite them.

She was kicked in the teeth.

Blood gushed out of her mouth, and she spat on the ground while coughing. She spat out a a tooth, one of her back teeth... her molar.

If she got out of here, she would need to go to the dentist to get a new molar.

"Be respectful to Master Hidan you ungrateful whore. You get to enjoy a slow and painful death when Master gets a body back, there is no greater honor." The man spoke with a glare directed at her.

Yang looked at Hidan with wide eyes.

The fuck?!

"Way to ruin my amazing plan, and stopping my villains monologue... split open your stomach." Hidan told the man, who gladly took out a knife and cut his stomach open. His organs started to spill out on the ground, and he showed he was NOT one of the immortals by falling over dead with a look of glee still printed on his face.

Yang could only stare with her mouth agape in absolute horror.

If she could throw up, she would, because that was horrifying in it's nature, but she had gotten all of the stomach acid kicked out of her at this point. She had nothing left in her to throw up, the beaten she had taken made sure of that.

"You... what are you?" Yang asked in horror.

She refused, utterly refused, to believe that this person could have ever been a human, or anything resembling it. His current look of glee, and if he had a body he would clearly have a murder boner, was enough to tell her she was not dealing with a man.

She was dealing with a monster.

"I'm Hidan, a priest of Jashin, and his ever loyal servant. Nice to meet you. Lets get along until your _brother_ gets here." Hidan spoke with his smile wider than ever.

"My... I'll fucking MURDER you if you touch him you bastard!" Yang screamed at Hidan, and she tried to crawl towards the man, but she didn't even have the energy to do it. She had _no_ aura at all, not even enough to make keep her eyes red. They were filled with tears of anger as she glared death at the immortal head.

"I'm not going to touch him, I need his body. Don't worry, his body will be just fine... when I sew my head on it... would you like to know something about your dear brother?" Hidan asked with a smirk on his face.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Let me come with you!" Ruby shouted to Naruto as he stocked up on Dust Sticks, and made sure that he was completely prepared for war. He was getting dressed in his battle clothes, and making sure that he was prepared to fight... and destroy, the immortal freaks who attacked the school.

Immortality meant nothing when you were turned into a pile of ash.

They would die for touching his sisters, and kidnapping his eldest sister like this. Not to mention killing so many people, and doing who knows what else. As much as Naruto would prefer to be peaceful... for some reason he could tell it would not be working so well. These were people whose only goal was murder, and that meant they had little chance of calmly talking to him. That being said, Naruto didn't want his twin sister to go. She wasn't... she couldn't do what needed to be done here.

Naruto knew what had to be done, and though he hated it, he was going to do it anyway.

"You can't think you can do this alone." Weiss tried to reason with Naruto as well. All he was taking with him was his weapons, and his dinosaur, and nothing else. He wasn't letting his teammates come with him, his friends, his sister. Naruto had put some light armor on Ruby Rex, seeing as it would be sense of smell that would lead them to Yang, and the enemies so she needed to be protected.

Weiss didn't consider taking a dinosaur to be taking backup.

'... First Yang, what is next?' Blake wondered as she placed her hand on her stomach. She was growing worried, Naruto attracted trouble to him, and as much as she loved him, she was seeing that... this wasn't a good line of thought for her.

She loved him... but she was also with an unborn child.

Now Naruto's enemies were targetting those close to him.

"I'm not doing this alone, I have Ruby Rex... If any of you follow me, I'll never forgive you." Naruto said, and he looked towards Nora and Jaune as well. They, even Jaune, wanted to come with him and help him. "You all need to stay here at Beacon and defend it, and Vale if need be. We don't know if they will come back." Naruto said to them.

There were many reasons he wanted to go alone, with Ruby Rex, the biggest one.

He could move faster if he was alone, and he could fight as ruthlessly as he wanted without anyone to try and stop him. Not to mention he didn't know what state they would find Yang in, and he didn't want any of the others to see... if something bad happened to Yang. He had steeled his nerves, so that if she was... not in a good condition, it wouldn't hold back his fighting skills.

If Ruby saw Yang in a bad state, it would wreck the girl, and that was NOT a state she could fight in against these monsters.

"You need to take somebody with you, anyone at all would do." Jaune tried to reason with Naruto, who was not having any of it at the moment.

He was nearly done getting ready.

"Take me with you." Pyrrha spoke as she wobbled into the room, her legs not as steady as they could be at the moment.

Her entire body felt like pins and needles.

"You can't fight like you are." Naruto stated to her.

"Then take me."

'Shit!?' Jaune jumped back when he saw one of the people who bullied him talking. They were in an open area, so it wasn't like they couldn't be overheard and people couldn't jump in.

Cardin Winchester.

"... Who are you?" Naruto asked Cardin with a dull stare. Cardin gripped his fist, before he looked down at Naruto with a look of... a desire to seek revenge on something.

"My teammate sacrificed his life to save mine. You lost your sister, and I lost a teammate. You will take me with you." Cardin demanded of Naruto. When he had nearly gotten his head cut off, his teamate Dove had pushed him out of the way and got killed in his place. Cardin wouldn't let his own friend's sacrifice go in vain, and he would avenge him.

He was determined to go, and kill the person who killed his teammate, even if it killed him in the process.

He had lost his entire team to these people.

'Naruto, take him with you. He isn't the best fighter, but he is better than nothing.' Ruby pleaded with Naruto in her head, and Naruto stared into Cardin's eyes.

Jaune didn't know what to say, a guy who had been a bully at the school wanted to do something... noble... to help others?

"If he goes, then I get to go too. I'm your leader after all." Jaune told Naruto, who looked at the two.

Cardin and Jaune?

He knew his answer.

"No, Jaune, you can't fight. You can make a strategy, but you can't fight to back it up. I just don't trust you Cardin. This is a rescue mission, not a revenge mission." Naruto stated as he stared at Cardin. He wasn't going to risk his life so that Cardin could take out revenge. There was a chance that his sister was still alive, they took her alive for a reason, so Naruto was going to make sure that if she was... he would rescue her.

Cardin wanted revenge, no justice, revenge.

Naruto wasn't a person who believed in taking a life in revenge, to protect somebody yes, but never in revenge. Naruto was not going to trust his back to a person who was overcome with a desire for revenge.

Ruby Rex huffed towards Naruto, and he jumped onto her back.

With the speed of a cheetah, his dinosaur started to run away, tracking the scent of those who had taken his sister.

'Just hold on Yang, I'm coming for you.' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes.

He was going to stop at nothing to rescue her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Happy 4th of July everyone.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	88. Chapter 88 Double Twins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*SPLAT*

Naruto was not in the mood to mess around with insane murderous assholes. Naruto was even less in the mood to deal with _immortall_ insane murderous assholes. His sister needed saving, and both he and Ruby Rex were tracking her via Ruby Rex's sense of smell. Turns out, as a reptile she had excellent tracking abilities... yet like a mammal she was somewhat warm blooded, and could keep an internal body temperature.

Didn't matter, she was helping him track Yang.

When they encountered an immortal minion, Naruto was without mercy. Naruto would summon his aura arms to the _largest size_ and crush the minions, before he pounded them into paste. Immortality meant nothing when you were a bloody smear on the ground, and Naruto took advantage of that fact. They didn't dodge his attacks, and they didn't even scream when they were killed.

They laughed even as they were dying, with death-boners and wet-cunts over their own deaths.

They were sick, perverted, immortal, murderous freaks.

Naruto grabbed one of them with an aura arm, and brought her face to face with himself. Her entire lower have was already smeared on the ground as a blood-paste. She had a ton of blood gushing from her mouth, but despite that she looked completely orgasmic.

" _Patch_."

That was all she managed to say, before she became a smear on the ground as well. Naruto sighed in annoyance, seeing as this would be a weird trip back to Patch. Naruto got out his school, and he rubbed his pet's neck to comfort her. She so wanted to eat all of the minions, not just watch them become splats on the ground.

They were immortal.

Prison would do nothing for them, they would live forever, meaning that one day they would escape, or they would serve out their sentence. They could serve 100 life sentences with ease, they couldn't be put down through regular means, and those who got too close to them were in just as much danger.

The sounds of a rocket getting closer could be heard.

"Ruby Rex, go and protect Beacon with the others. Give this to Ozpin." Naruto stated as he started to write down a physical note with some paper. Never knew when you needed a piece of scrap paper. That, and this was the paper Naruto rolled his Dust-Sticks with.

Naruto's locker slammed into the ground, making a small crater, just as Ruby Rex took the note and started to run with it back to Beacon.

Inside of Naruto's locker... was Stinger.

His motorcycle.

His bike fell out of the locker into the proper riding position, and Naruto sat on top of it. He didn't bother with the helmet, not in the locker, seeing as he did have aura. Naruto took the key he always kept in his pocket, didn't want somebody stealing it, out and turned his bike on. Naruto nodded to himself.

Arms wrapped around his waist.

"You aren't leaving without me."

"Ruby, go back to Beacon... and don't ride on top of my locker." Naruto told the girl without even needing to look at her. She had hitched a ride on his locker, and was now sitting on the back of his bike with him. He didn't have the time to do this with her. "I need to know you are safe..." Naruto told her as he glanced back at her.

He was not losing anymore loved ones, no matter what. Losing his mother, and Amber, had been more than enough death via killing that he could stand.

"No. I won't let go until you take me with you. Yang is my sister too, and _I_ won't forgive you if you don't take me." Ruby told Naruto, dead seriousness in her tone.

Naruto looked at her.

Naruto wanted to protect her from having to see death, but he could see she didn't want his protection. If people died, they would die, and Ruby would be sad about those deaths, but she would never forgive herself if her siblings died. Naruto could sense it in her thoughts, and he smiled for a brief moment.

Ruby smirked when she saw the smile.

"Rose Thorns is a go I take it?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Think you can keep up?" Ruby asked with a wide smile, and Naruto simply revved the engine. They zoomed across the field they were in and headed in the direction of Patch. Naruto took out a Dust-Stick, one for Ice, and he put it in his mouth. They would need to freeze the water that they rode over to make the trip, but it would be quicker than taking a boat. Ruby held tightly onto Naruto as they started to go towards Vale, which was on the way to Beacon.

This would be their first battle together, as a true sibling team, no longer were they simply practicing teamwork, now they would be fighting for their lives together.

Training couldn't compare.

'This isn't going to be easy Ruby. People will be dying, these aren't the type of people that we can send to jail.' Naruto thought to Ruby, and she wrapped her arms around him.

She wasn't stupid, she knew there were good people and bad people in the world, and that sometimes people just couldn't be saved. These people _wanted_ to commit mass murders, and they had the immortality to do it. It was for the sake of the world itself, with mass murderers being allowed to live people would live their lives in fear, and that fear would attract hordes of grimm.

Grimm only meant death.

'I know... Uncle Qrow didn't leave out those details of being a hunter...' Ruby reminded Naruto, who let his smile fade into a serious expression.

When they talked to each other in their heads, they couldn't lie to each other.

'Still... Just don't puke.' Naruto thought to her, seeing as even he wanted to puke at killing. He hated it, didn't want to do it, hated the thought of doing it. He just knew it was needed, and he acted on that.

Ruby had a pretty strong stomach, so he hoped she would be okay.

'It was going to happen one day. I mean, there is a reason that Uncle Qrow drinks... sometimes people go to the bad side.' Ruby thought back to Naruto as they started to go down a hill, and gained even more speed. They were already in sight of Vale, in a few minutes they would be in Vale, and on the way towards the water. '... You CAN drive on water right? This isn't going to end badly?' Ruby thought to Naruto nervously, changing the subject.

She didn't want to drown on a motorcycle, or Bichael May it up, and have the motorcycle do the impossible and explode when it hit the water.

As much as she loved Bichael May movies and how explosive they were, she didn't ever want the impossible explosions to happen to her in real life... unless she was walking away from them like a badass.

'Of course I can drive on water? When I freeze it with Ice Dust first, though still have to be careful... you know, driving on ice.' Naruto deadpanned in his head. They entered Vale, and rushed through the streets. Naruto was sure to get a speeding ticket... because at the moment he was going at a speed of 138 miles per hour... he was hauling absolute ass.

He already had cops on his tail.

Naruto sighed, seeing as this was huntsman business, he wasn't going to jail for it. There had been an attack on the academy, and Naruto was chasing after the suspects. Even as a huntsman in training, Naruto would be allowed to bend the laws a little so that he could catch a murderer. Naruto didn't have the time to go to the station to explain though.

It would be easier to just lose the-*BANG*

Not cops.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted out when she felt a bullste wizz by their head very closely. The cops shooting at them didn't even give them a warning.

"Not cops... those are... cop imitators? Well, shit." Naruto muttered as he took the sharpest left of his left. Ruby yelped and hung onto Naruto for dear life. One of the "cop" cars flipped over when it tried to make the same turn as Naruto. A second fake cop card simply lost control and crashed into the side of a building.

*BOOM*

"No cars normally explode when they crash?" Ruby asked out loud when she looked back to see the scorched ground, and flaming remains of the card.

"When they crash into a fireworks display..." Naruto pointed out, seeing as that had been the cause of the explosion. Before they hit the wall, they had crashed into a fireworks display for the up and coming Vytal Festival (a few months away) and people were moving things into their stores. Ruby got out her scythe and blocked bullets from the 6 cards that had managed to follow after them.

Ruby would take care of blocking, while Naruto would try and lose these fake cops, seeing as she trusted Naruto.

He had to talk to the cops to try and catch... that woman, and give her description. None of those guys in those cars were at the office.

Naruto would have summoned an arm of aura, but it would just cause air resistance that they did not want right now. Ruby alone could block the bullets, Naruto trusted her. She moved her scythe like a pro, cutting the bullets into halves and deflecting them with her spinning scythe techniques. She turned it into a sniper rifle and shot out the right front tire of one of the fake cops.

No tires, no driving.

Naruto spat on the ground, and his spit started to spread and form sharp spikes on the road behind him. As the fakes drove over the spikes, the loud popping of their tires could be heard as they started to spin out, and crash into each other. They formed a huge pile up of cars, with Ruby hissing.

That would block traffic.

"Duck!" Naruto shouted to Ruby, and she ducked. The two of them drove under a huge truck and came out the other side before it could run them over. Thanks to Naruto taking shortcuts to outdrive the fake cops, they were making it in record time.

The water was in site.

A red and black blur dropped out of the air in front of the water, and Naruto came to a screeching stop. There was a woman he was very familiar with in front of the water, and with her was somebody familiar to both twins.

"Need a hand?" Qrow asked with a large smile on his face.

Raven nodded next to him, with her mask covering her face, seeing as Ruby didn't even know what she looked like, that was better.

"How did you two know?" Ruby asked with shock, seeing as their uncle was suppose to be in another country doing weird stuff.

Drinking, having sex, and fighting monsters.

"Ozpin called you..." Naruto stated, and Raven shook her head. A raven landed on her shoulder moments later.

"Yeah, he called me." Qrow stated with a nod of his head.

"I'm always watching you... always." Raven spoke with a sure tone, and Naruto twitched. He would talk with her about that later. Raven turned around and swung her sword, opening up a portal to where Yang's general direction was.

Ruby could only think how creepy the masked woman was for always watching Naruto, but this once it came in handy.

Naruto wasn't even rejecting her help.

"It was a big surprise when I saw her here too. Normally she doesn't care about this stuff." Qrow mentioned.

When he said "this stuff" he was completely talking about Yang. Raven had never shown any interest in Yang's life, and Qrow never would have expected Raven of all people to save Yang. She was a dangerous woman, and would leave Yang to die.

"I'll provided that Naruto says the magic words." Raven said as her red eye peered at Naruto from under the mask.

Naruto twitched.

Fuck it, Raven was a dark person, and the first person he would want on his team when he planned on murdering immortals. She could also use portals, another plus.

"Please help me... mom." Naruto said, and Ruby gasped in shock when she heard that last word. She looked towards Raven, wondering what Naruto's connection to her was... since she looked almost nothing like their mother.

Then again, the woman may just be forcing Naruto to call her mother.

'Who is she!?' Ruby shouted at Naruto in her head.

'Mom's close friend. She went to darkness, and I want to help her. I know I can feel light in her somewhere. Don't worry, she isn't our enemy.' Naruto thought back to Ruby, and Raven smirked underneath her mask.

Mom.

It brought Raven quite a lot of happiness to hear Summer's heir speaking to her such a way. Raven nodded her head to Naruto.

Time to save Yang.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I will tell everyone the name of the Arc I planned after this one.  
The "Nora's Fun List" - There has been a lot of drama, so this will be a good sized happy arc, very little drama.  
It will be 7 to 11 chapters of Nora and Naruto abusing money in ways that make you say "What the fuck?" **


	89. Chapter 89 It Begins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I will never get used to that feeling, I will tell you that much." Naruto pointed out as he walked through the portal. It was like walking through thin slime that didn't stick to you, it wasn't unpleasant, but Naruto would not call it pleasant either.

Ruby was gagging, seeing as she had her mouth open when she went through the portal.

It felt so _weird_ in her mouth.

"You get used to it." Qrow told Naruto as he took out his sword, switched it so the shotgun part was facing a person they landed in front of.

*BOOM*

Off went his head with a single shot, something that nearly freaked Ruby out were it not for the fact that she had already mentally prepared herself to see at least this much. When blood didn't gush from the body, but instead electricity did, showing that this group of people weren't even people at all, they were robots... Ruby could say she was very much relieved at that.

Killing robots she didn't care about didn't weigh nearly as heavily on her mind than hurting people, even murderous people.

"On thank god they are robots." Ruby stated as she transformed her weapon and started to spin it around. She was now ready to slice some bots into chunks, and she showed it by slicing six bullets in half with a single go, before she appeared behind the robot who shot at her with a trail of rose petals following her. She landed on the ground and sliced the robot in half.

Raven walked.

She just walked forward, and when a robot came at her, she simply unsheathed her sword, resheathed it, and the robot was split in half. She calmly walked through the battlefield, with her steps making one think that she owned the battlefield. She didn't say a word as she sliced down not only robots, but the Jashinists who stayed too close to her. Only she cut their heads off, and then she would cut the heads in half against down the middle so they could no longer move their lips and speak.

Turns out, even with their brains split in half, they were still alive, their immortality was strange... even when turned into bloody smears on the ground, they were still technically alive.

Immortality was not a blessing.

"Not all are robots kiddo." Qrow spoke calmly as he was punched in the face hard enough to make him go cross eyed for a moment. He blinked, and his eye glowed a brighter red. He smashed the man with his sword, the side of the blade, and the man went flying and was imbedded in the wall. "Speaking of which, you HAD to teleport right in the middle of their base?" Qrow asked his sister, disbelief in his tone.

Not the smartest move.

"All the sacrifices for Jashin!"

"Naruto... Oh." Ruby didn't even get to finish warning Naruto before he twirled his sycythe around him, hooked it around the man's neck, and beheaded him with one swift stroke, before he spun on his heel and kicked the head. The head soared through the air and knocked off the head of a robot.

She twisted her body to the side, jumped over a man that tried to stab her, and she smashed the blunt part of her scythe into the back of his skull, knocking him out.

"Guh!"

'Such a disappointment, these are murderers who murder for no reason other than to kill. They have no faith in their "god" and the only reason they pretend to have faith is to get rid of any sense of guilt they feel while killing.' Raven thought as she struck down 10 more robots, and 5 more immortals in the time it took for her to think those thoughts. They had started to avoid her as she walked, and wisely they did.

They had amazing speed, strength, and durability, but they lacked any skill to use it. They tried to use their immortality to their advantage, but against an opponent of overwhelming skill, it meant nothing.

Her refined method was much better in her mind than her brother's was.

"Hahaha! Come at me you entry-level henchmen! Immortal or not doesn't make you any stronger!" Qrow shouted as he hacked and slashed them, his sword turned into a scythe. His movements were rough, and somewhat drunken... he was always at least a little drunk.

Okay, right now he was like 10% drunk, which in Qrow standards was tipsy.

'... I'm glad I didn't end up like that.' Naruto thought as he swung his scythe, and right after destroying a robot, he transformed his scythe into a sword and sheathed. The sheath went up and blocked a scythe from a Jashinist, while his sword blocked the sword of a robot. "Ruby, a little help here?" Naruto asked as he was being pushed from two seperate directions.

"Your Semblence!" Ruby reminded him as she blocked a robot punch, and it pushed her a meter back. She vanished in Rose petals, and sliced the robot in half, while Naruto kicked off the ground using an aura hand. The robot and Jashinist slammed into each other, with the robot exploding when Naruto sliced it's head open.

A robot's chest opened up, and showed a multitude of knife blades inside of it. It was pointed towards all of them. Qrow turned his scythe into a hulking sword and stabbed it into the ground in front of him, taking up a guard behind it.

Raven sliced open a portal, and the other end of the portal appeared behind the robot, as she sliced through the robots around that robot.

"Kunai-Launcher Mode activate."

The machine inside of it started to spin, with ninja knifes flying out of the robot towards the group. They bounced off of Qrow's sword, and Ruby spun her scythe in front of her to deflect them. Naruto simply created two large hands that moved in front of him like a shield. Those hands multiplied into six hands, and they all started to stretch out and attack various enemies. He wiped them out without mercy.

'That is my son... If only the guilt in his eyes would go away.' Raven thought to herself as she watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

She could see that he still felt bad about taking life, even the lives of murderers... his heart was still pure. He only did this because he had to, not because he wanted to or was neutral towards it.

Naruto and Ruby started to run right next to each other, and they went towards the last few people and robots of the rather large group.

The floor opened up in front of them.

"Waaaah!" Ruby screamed out when she almost fell into the hole. Naruto grabbed the back of her skirt and kept her from falling. She turned her scythe into a sniper rifle, and she started to take out robot heads without missing a beat. Naruto unsheathed his sword with one hand, and sucked in on his Ice-Stick.

His sword tip touched the ground as he swung his sword, and ice shot from the ground towards the group of Jashinists.

"What the fu-!"

They didn't get to have much time to react before they were gone. Groaning was heard through out the entire room. Naruto pulled Ruby completely away from the hole she nearly fell in.

"Yang is most likely with the main villain dude. Kind of cool base... got a totally evil vibe. He must have a rich person helping him. Anyway, Raven and I will stay here, hold off any of the stronger forces that work their way here. You two go on ahead." Qrow stated to the twin siblings with a cocky grin on his face. Raven didn't even bother saying a word to them, she just watched the door at the end of the hall.

She could feel people coming towards them, these ones at least 10 times stronger than the mere grunts that they had just fought.

This would be a bit of a harder fight.

"If they lick your blood, they can hurt you by hurting themselves." Ruby told the two some important information.

Qrow gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't get cut, good by me. Wasn't planning on it anyway." Qrow pointed out with a cocky tone still in his voice. He rarely had anything other than a cocky tone when it came to fighting, in that way he was much like Yang was. She had to get that trait from somewhere, and there was no way she would get it from Yang.

Qrow looked towards the way into the deeper levels, and the twins nodded to each other. They ran through the doors into the next room, with it closing behind them.

At the other end of the room, the doors opened and 50 heavily armed, and clearly skilled, robot soldiers appeared before them. These weren't just buckets of bolts, because Qrow could clearly see the Merlot symbol on them. He quirked his jaw, before he smirked towards Raven.

She raised an eyebrow at him under her mask.

'What does he have planned?' Raven thought as a grenade was launched towards them.

They pumped away from each other and the grenade, not even slightly concerned about it.

"100 robots exactly... I take 50, you take 50? I call the right half." Qrow stated as he started to rush towards the group.

A vein on Raven's head bulged for a _very_ brief moment.

Stupid Qrow.

"I'm taking the 70 on the left..." Raven muttered underneath her breath. She refused, for even a single second, to be inferior or equal to her brother. She wanted to be better than him, even in a stupid competition like this when they were on the same side.

She was going to rub victory in his face after this.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **October 22 is the release date for RWBY Volume 4, so stop PMing me to ask me when it is please. Anyone, might not update tomorrow, seeing as me and my bros are having a Dude-Day. BBQ, Video Games, Card Games, the works.**_


	90. Chapter 90 Dinner for a Fox

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'This is the final boss level enemy?' Naruto thought with completely deadpan eyes as he looked towards the center of the room and he saw that there was a grinning head on a pedistal. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of it, he really was not. He expected some uber powerful threat capable of ending a Kingdom with a rampage.

Not a talking head with no body.

No body, and no way to fight Naruto at the moment.

"Hello Kyuubi Jinchuriki, long time no see." Hidan greeted with a giant grin on his face.

Naruto grimaced.

"Gross, can you not talk to me. I don't want to catch your stupid. I mean, I heard idiots can't die... but I don't want to be so stupid that I can't realize I'm dead, even when I'm beheaded." Naruto taunted the head with a completely disgusted look on his face. Hidan's face went completely blank, and Naruto looked around the room and searched for Yang.

There she was, chained to the wall.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed as she ran over towards Yang and tried to get her off of the wall. The girl's eyes were closed, and she was pale from bloodloss, but she was breathing. The bleeding had stopped, the wound had not healed, but the bleeding had stopped. She would survive even without medical attention, but she would feel horrible for awhile. Yang groaned in her state when Ruby tried to get her down, but made no move to awaken from her slumber.

Hidan stared at Naruto for awhile, while Naruto lit a Fire-Stick and stuck it in his mouth. Naruto shot a fireball towards Yang, and it exploded against the chains on the walls, setting her free and into Ruby's arms.

"Uuuuh." Yang groaned, not awaken, but not fully asleep anymore.

"How is she doing?" Naruto asked Ruby casually.

What was a talking head going to do, curse at him?

"I am not stupid you retarded fucking moron of a child! I will tongue fuck your skull once I finish sacrificing your godless soul to Jashin!"

Yes, the talking head was going to curse at him when Hidan finally realized that Naruto had insulted him and his immortality. Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he looked towards the head.

"I can't take you seriously, talking head... wow, you don't even have a gender. No penis, no vagina, no gender... Do I know you? You actually seem familiar?" Naruto asked, and Hidan turned bright red in rage. He did have a gender, and it was written in his DNA, but he didn't have anything to do with it either.

Naruto's comments forced him to remember the fact he had gone such a long time as just a head. Surviving by eating and absorbing dirt into his head for nutrients, evolving in a way that he gained more internal organs inside of his head. His head was a medical miracle, but at the same time, it was humiliating to be just a head.

Kurama's head appeared out of Naruto's back.

"This is Hidan, a Jashinist that had experimental jutsu preformed on him to make him immortal. His blood is the source of those other's immortality." Kurama informed Naruto, who raised an eyebrow when he saw Kurama.

He almost forgot that he had another soul inside of his own soul, that could take control of his Semblence and use it to communicate.

"Been awhile, you are pretty silent most of the time. This dude a threat?" Naruto asked Kurama, who shook his head.

Hidan had never been a real threat, even when he had a body it was easy to beat him. Even a Chunin could defeat Hidan, though his immortality was a bitch to deal with. The man barely had skill, and without a body, his skill meant nothing. Not to mention that he hadn't had a body in so long that his skills would have gotten extremely rusty.

Hidan was growing sick of them talking about him like her wasn't there.

"I'll show you a threat... Damn you Merlot, looks like I have to use that body after all." Hidan said as he stuck his tongue out and tried to touch a button that was on the side of his pedistal. He extended his tongue as far as possible so that he could touch and press the button. He started to sweat when he realized his tongue was not long enough to reach the button.

"I got Yang!" Ruby shouted to Naruto, and Naruto saw her running out of the room with Yang, who now had no chains on her, Ruby having cut them off.

Naruto grinned and started to walk towards Hidan when Ruby escaped with Yang.

Hidan made a nervous noise.

'Shit! Shiiiiiit! I thought I could steal his body! Naruto was a hothead that always tried to do everything alone! That is how I remember the kid! I never expected he would bring backup!' Hidan thought as he felt the urge to back away. Kurama's head floated around Naruto's body, his eyes glowing red. Naruto's own eye was glowing bright silver as it was uncovered, and he stared down at Hidan.

Hidan realized he had fucked up.

"Yeah... when I look at you, for some reason I see black with red clouds. Gonna have to ask Kurama about this later... but first... you haven't eaten anything in a long time... right Kurama?" Naruto asked Kurama, who got a hint of what Naruto was planning to do. Hidan was immortal, but that just meant that he couldn't die no matter what you did to him. Even if you obliterated his body, he would still technically be alive, just without a body.

Kurama grinned wickedly.

"You never mess with Naruto's family." Kurama spoke under his breath, before he nodded to Naruto. "Haven't eaten in a long time... I still have a body inside of your soul. I could always... eat him." Kurama told Naruto.

Yes, Hidan would be immortal still.

An immortal piece of shit, literally.

"I would feed Ruby Rex, but I don't want to spoil her with human flesh. You seem like you've eaten people... got any last words Hidan?" Naruto asked the man as he stopped right in front of him, and he picked up the immortal head.

"I will bite you to death!"

"Good last words. Here you go Kurama, dinner's almost ready." Naruto stated, before he started to spew flames at Hidan's head, just after her threw it into the air. Naruto closed his eyes, before Kurama started to move into the air.

Naruto ignored the screaming and the crunching sounds that followed.

Naruto started to head towards the doors at a sedate pace, and all that was left was silence in the room. Kurama faded away when he finished what he was suppose to do, and he could feel that he was going to be questioned by Naruto about his past life. Naruto was already informed of the fact he had a past life, but he never really asked for details about it before.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Hey, I got 49... and 3 guys ran away, meaning you only got 48. I win." Qrow was seen taunting Raven, who was sitting on top of a pile of dead bodies and robot parts. With Hidan not fox food, the rest of the immortals had lost their immortality, leaving on dead bodies behind. Raven's irritation was visible on her face, before she sheathed her sword and switched the blades.

"Count again, I killed those 3 after they ran." Raven informed Qrow in a cool tone, and Ruby was puking in the corner.

She had not expected to see so many bloody dead bodies so soon, and now that Yang was safe she could afford to throw up.

Qrow was busy counting the kills, and looking towards the scattered remains of his enemies, and then he started to look towards the pile that Raven had formed. He started to, and finished, counting rather quickly.

...

"Shit, you did get more than me. I still get more tail than you do though, which makes me more awesome." Qrow taunted his sister casually, and she didn't show a visible reaction.

"I don't have wrinkles, or _Qrow's feet_ around my eyes. Unlike you, I also don't sleep with drunk girls... and need I remind you that, unlike you, my hair is still all black. I didn't gray early... old man." Raven spoke coldly to Qrow, and he looked into the reflection of his sword and he saw the crow's feet around his eyes. He could also see the gray in his hair, the small amount that was there.

His eyes widened, the gray had been there for awhile, but the crow's feet were new.

...

"Damnit Raven, Yang got her puns from you." Qrow cursed under his breath when he realized just where that Yang had got her bad sense of humor from.

Raven jumped off of the dead body pile and landed in front of Naruto, but she did send a spare glance towards Yang. Her eyes didn't show love, in the motherly way that one would expect, when she looked at her flesh and blood daughter. She still hadn't fully excepted Yang as her daughter yet, not when the girl seemed to not only be weaker than what she wanted... but she was also still so full of light, even though darkness was still there.

The light needed the dark, when two lights existed together, only the brighter of the two was given any attention.

Raven ruffled Naruto's hair, before she smiled at him in a motherly way, one that caused Qrow to frown deeply.

'Show your own daughter some love too. I know you wanted a lesbian relationship with Summer, but damn you focus on her son too much.' Qrow thought to himself.

He would try and force Raven away from Naruto, but he could see Naruto's eyes.

Summer had been the only thing that had kept Raven from falling into darkness when she had been alive, most of the way that is. Raven was always a dangerous person, and she was still a "hero" just a dark hero. After Summer died, she had become far more cold than her older happier self.

'Summer would love to see how you have grown.' Raven thought as she rubbed Naruto's head, and he stared into her eyes.

'One day I'll get you to see the light again.' Naruto thought, and Raven looked into Naruto's eyes. She moved his hair out of the way of his right eye, and she covered up his left eye with her hair. She smiled at Naruto after a moment.

Behind Naruto, she could see the image of Summer staring back at her.

"You have your mother's kind eyes. I'll see you later Naruto..." Raven spoke as she opened up a portal, and as she started to walk towards it, she looked at Yang for a brief moment.

Her eyes landed on Yang's wound, before she sheathed her blade, and when she unsheathed it the sword blade was green. She slashed at Yang, and the moment the blade touched the wound, the wound sealed up and the sword blade shattered.

Narut smiled at Raven healing Yang.

'Good for you.' Naruto thought, and Raven looked down at Yang.

"I'm only doing this once. Next time, she won't be so lucky. She better grow stronger than she is now, because I refuse to save her a second time." Raven informed both Qrow and Naruto, and she walked through the portal at that moment. Ruby stopped vomitting, and she looked around.

...

"What did I just miss?" Ruby asked, before Naruto grabbed her and started to give her a noodie. She started to scream at him to stop it, and Naruto laughed as Yang started to stir, and she woke up from her injures state.

"Lets go back to Beacon." Naruto stated as he let go of his sister, and helped Yang to her feet.

He had a girlfriend to get back to.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Hidan is literally a talking head whose entire plan required Naruto to fight alone, Hidan is not exactly known for his battle plans.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	91. Chapter 91 The New Arc

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Buddum..."

'Mmmm?' Naruto couldn't help but question is he stirred from his sleep. Things had _mostly_ returned to normal after nearly 3 weeks since the _Jashinist_ _Incident_ , and seeing as Naruto had technically commited murder (villains or not they were now dead) Ozpin had wisely decided that it would be _best_ if the civilians did _not_ know about it. Naruto actually found that he could handle murdering bad guys pretty well when left with little choice.

Yang had been a little spooked by the event, and had taken to becoming even _more_ protective over him.

If THAT was possible.

Whatever Hidan had told her really got to her, and she would sometimes give him sad looks. Naruto asked several times what was wrong, and she would never tell him.

If only he and Yang also shared a telepathic link, then he would know what was wrong with her.

"Buddum..."

'What the fuck... it is like... 1:50 in the morning?' Naruto questioned as he looked at the digital clock across the room, Jaune's clock to be more exact. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

There was Jaune, sleeping soundly in his footy pajamas.

There was Pyrrha, who was sprawled out on the bed in an uncontrolled mess (she had horrible sleeping posture).

Finally, there was... not Nora in her bed.

"Buddum... buddum... buddum buddum."

"Nora? Go to bed, it is almost 2 in the morning. I'll play with you tomorrow." Naruto muttered as he laid back down on the bed. Naruto saw Ruby Rex move her head to look towards Nora as well, and Naruto placed a hand on her snout and pushed her down so that she could sleep better. Ruby Rex was not a big fan of being woken up either, but she was intelligent enough to know that she was not allowed to hunt and kill humans.

That was the biggest of no-nos.

Naruto rolled over, and he could feel breath on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Nora, fully dressed, grinning at him widely.

"It came." Nora told Naruto with the largest grin possible, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. They had special ordered several... objects online, so he didn't know what thing she was talking about.

"It?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The _thing_." Nora hinted, and she got on top of Naruto, her hands on his chest as she tried to bounce on him to make him wake up more. Naruto groaned in annoyance and a little pain, his chest had always been a more sensative spot on his body since he got scarred as a child. There even scarring in his bone, but his aura usually protected it when he used his aura. "Wake up and come outside with me." Nora whispered at Naruto, and he pushed her off him.

"Go to bed Nora, I don't feel all that great." Naruto told her honestly.

He was a _bit_ on the sick side, nothing serious or life threatening. Naruto was getting a bit of a cold from some Faunus girl in Oobleck's class. She had passed her cold over to him, seeing as he sat right next to her.

He was always the most prone to getting sick in his family, thanks to the fact that he stayed home most of his life, his immune system was simply weaker.

Aura didn't boost your immune system.

"It came though..." Nora whined, knowing that whenever she whined with Ren, she usually got what she wanted from him.

Naruto was a nice guy, this would for sure work on him too.

"I have two sisters, a dog, and a Raptor... your face affects me not." Naruto told Nora as he rolled onto his side, rolling her off of him. She landed on the floor, and popped into a sitting position with a huge pout on her face as she stared at him.

How to get him to join her?

She was a billionair with a lot of disposable money, and you better be damn sure that she was going to use it to fufill as many of her fantasies as she could. She wanted to one day tell her children or grandchildren about the awesome things she did.

"I called Ren and he has therapy in the morning... I need _somebody_ to see this with me." Nora complained, and Naruto groaned.

"You aren't letting me sleep, are you?" Naruto asked as he sat up with his face clearly showing his desire to hit Nora. She grinned cheekily at Naruto, and he palmed his face and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Naruto stood up, and he put a hand on Ruby Rex's snout to keep her down, letting her know to stay in bed. "You, don't scare Jaune and Pyrrha awake... Jaune has been studying really hard lately." Naruto told his raptor, who he could have sworn pouted at him.

Nora grinned and grabbed onto Naruto's hand, before she pulled him towards her, and she picked him up bridal style as she started to RUN towards the door and out of it.

 **-Outside-**

"Damnit Nora, you KNOW I hate being carried that way. I am already mistaken for a girl, I don't need you adding onto that." Naruto said when Nora let him down in front of a giant blue tarp that was covering a large object that was sitting in front of the dorms.

Okay, now Naruto was interested.

"Take a look... at..." Nora started as she grabbed onto the tarp, and she yanked it. Naruto's eyes widened with a huge smile growing on his face. "THIS!" Nora shouted out to him, and Naruto nodded his head with an approving gesture.

Now this was worth waking up to.

"Nora, you beautiful, insane, woman... You are just so amazing right now. This... this is going to be amazing. How to we control it?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the giant thing that she had gotten.

It was an older model, but damn was this worth waking up.

"With these!" Nora spoke loudly, they were outside, like always as she showed Naruto two skintight suits with thicker spots around the hands, forearms, and feet that were a darker color. The two colors were pink and red, and they seemed like a very thin material. Naruto deadpanned as he stared at them, and he stared at Nora right after.

"... Uh, you are a girl... so you might not know my pain, but I can't wear that. Blake would be mad at me for exposing my bulge." Naruto stated as he was given the pink suit, and Naruto gave Nora a the pink suit back and took the red one. "I'm not X-Ray or Vav, I don't like the world seeing my bulge." Naruto stated to Nora, who stared at him.

"X-Ray and Vav?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... Comic book series? Jaune collects them... Pyrrha secretely reads them... she got me to read them... Wow, okay then." Naruto stated as he held up the suit. Give it some outer underwear over the crotch, and add a cape, and you would have a red version of the Vav costume with the main color being red, and no symbol on the chest. "Anyway, the joke is that they jump to each other and tap tips." Naruto ended it, and Nora looked up at her purchase.

Naruto sighed, before he scratched his head and looked up at what Nora had gotten.

They were large wrestling robots, basic and kind of bulky. They were controlled by sensors in the suits, and were often used when testing out new security droid models controlled by Huntsmen. The fact that Nora got one of them, it took two people to control one of them, was something rather awesome to him.

It was a tall, 10, robot with 4 large arms and it had a large section in the chest where two people were strapped into it. It was entirely silver colored, with red lines going up and down the arms and legs.

"Come on and get into the suit." Nora told Naruto, and he looked towards her, and nearly choked on his breath.

She had already stripped completely out of her clothes, naked as the day she was born. She unzipped the back of the suit and stepped into it. Naruto caught himself, before he sighed and looked at the suit.

...

"Giant robot... tights squeezing my junk... giant robot... tights on my junk... giant robot... exposed bulge... Damnit." Naruto started to undress when he compared the odds of what was happening. He could get into a revealing suit, and pilot an awesome training robot used to train other robots... or he could not pilot it because he didn't want to expose his bulge. Naruto unzipped the back of it, and he started to step into it.

*SMACK*

"Full moon out tonight." Nora teased him as he covered his butt with his hands. Naruto screamed on the inside, and he collapsed onto his side holding his red ass.

"Fuck, your strength made that hurt... did you SHOCK me?" Naruto asked with anger filled eyes turned to Nora. She had smacked him super hard on the ass, he was pretty sure he would not be sitting right for the next few days.

"What, you have a cute butt. I thought it was funny, you are pale... and have a round butt... full moon. Made me want to spank it... Blake never spanks you?" Nora asked with surprise. She was sure that Blake was the sexually dominant one in their relationship. Blake was far more aggressive in bed, Naruto had a scar on his neck because of her, and she was more often than not the one who started the sex between her and Naruto.

One would have thought that Blake would have tried for spanking by now.

Her question was one of simple curiousity, she had sex with him before so she was pretty sure she was one of the few people that could ask this question.

"No..." Naruto said, before Nora stared at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Somehow, she didn't believe that. "Once... or twice..." Naruto admitted with a groan.

Blake had been... frisky the last few weeks, and she had wanted to try new things. Naruto hated it, because it was starting to make him really uncomfortable.

It was like she was hormonal or something.

"You don't sound like you like it. I mean, spanking sounds sexy. I kind of want to be- AH!" Nora shouted when Naruto had an aura hand reach out and spank her butt hard enough to lift her off the ground. She landed on her feet, holding her sore butt, and she nodded her head to Naruto. "I was right, that hurt... but it was kind of sexy." Nora taunted Naruto, and his eye twitched.

"Good for you." Naruto said with a sigh.

Naruto wanted to tell Blake to stop it, but she enjoyed it, and even though it made him _very_ uncomfortable, he couldn't bring himself to make her unhappy. He knew he would need to talk to her about limitations, and things he didn't like... but whenever sex came up, Naruto got uncomfortable in general. He let Blake take charge during sex, because ever since his incident... it was a sore subject for him in general.

"Seriously though Naruto, tell her. Blake doesn't want to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable... Everyone has things they don't like. As a couple, you should talk about this with her. Sex is a bonding experience and a learning one." Nora, for once, was acting the part of the mature one. She knew that Naruto had trouble talking about this, and most guys in general did. Normally they only talked about stuff they wanted, not what they didn't want pr say.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll try Nora..." Naruto muttered as he strapped himself into the large robotic practice suit, and Nora got strapped in behind him.

"Everyone has things they need to work on. Sex in no different... Blake could stand to be less aggressive... and you could be a little more aggressive." Nora told Naruto with a teasing smirk. She meant no harm by it, really she didn't. Naruto was more gentle most of the time, while Blake was kind of wild.

A STARK contract to their actual personalities.

Then again, it came with Blake's more animal instincts, and Naruto's more hesitant side with sex in general.

"Nora... if that is a size joke." Naruto trailed off with a warning.

"It isn't a size joke." Nora said as she started to try and operate one of the arms to the robot. She knew, that while Naruto was well endowed for his age, he did have some... issues with his girlfriend being larger than him. "I mean, I barely feel the difference... sure she is bigger, but honestly you have the better shape." Nora compared Blake and Naruto, with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you mentioned that before... Anyway, this is starting to make me... wait, wait, wait. If that wasn't a size joke, what did you mean?" Naruto asked her with a surprised look.

Nora shrugged, and the robot shrugged with her.

"You have a great penis shape. Go a little rougher and you would do better, and Blake is huge, but she tends to get a little too rough. Did Blake say when she wanted the next threesome?" Nora asked, and Naruto shivered, but he nodded to her. He tried moving the robot's legs, and it started to walk around.

They were getting the hang of it.

"Yeah, soon as possible... I kind of want a break from it though. Why can't we just cuddle and read a book like we used to? Her sex drive is _really_ up there lately... Getting harder to keep up with her alone." Naruto said, with the ghost of a smile on his face. He always made sure Blake was satisified, but it was like she was pregnant or something. She was hornier than normal, she was eating a little more, and she had gained a tiny bit of weight on her stomach... not much, just a tiny bit.

Nora raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes widened.

'Holy crap, Blake is pregnant... Is it Naruto's, or did she get herself pregnant?' Nora wondered to herself, her thoughts going weird instantly.

Naruto looked back at her.

"You okay there?" Naruto questioned, and Nora nodded her head with a smile, laughing off her thoughts.

Naw, Blake couldn't be pregnant. She wasn't a heartless girl to play with Naruto's heart and not tell him about it. She just must be going through some kind of heat or something, like a cat. That had to be all. After all, Blake loved Naruto, and because she loved him there was now way that she could ever purposely hurt Naruto.

"Yep!" Nora answered cheerfully, before she sneezed.

The robot started to tip over when the leg shot up straight, and the two of them started to sweat.

"Oh shi-!"

*CRASH*

"This robot is a pile of junk." Naruto said as he crawled out of the pile of rubble, and Nora joined him, before they both saw that they were covered in dirt and completely messy. The two of them grinned at each other, before Nora raised a finger.

She had a wicked idea of what to do for the next week.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The NN-Fun Arc Begins with a Crash, prepare for chapters of Naruto/Nora fun.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	92. Chapter 92 Strip, Truth, Dare, or Fish

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **The NN Fun Arc takes place in the time between Volume 1 and 2, so no classes right now.**_  
 _ **Naruto and Ruby captured Roman early, so the events at the end of Volume 2 won't happen.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay Nora, you are _never_ allowed to spank me again. I can _still_ feel it... and it hurts to sit." Naruto stated to Nora with a dull tone as he looked at the cards he had in his hand, keeping a perfect poker face as he sat with Nora, and several other students who had come from the other academies.

With the Vytal Festival so close, the other schools were sending in the students that they were going to be putting into the tournament.

A.K.A they were sending competition.

"Violent with your girlfriend, and here I thought that top heavy gal was your girl." Neon stated to Naruto with a cocky, annoying smile on her face.

Naruto was really surprised when he saw the party girl walking around, because he hadn't seen her since the concert where Yang flashed her tits to the stage. He had never thought he would see her again, seeing as she didn't seem the type to come from Atlas Academy. One, she didn't look like a fighting girl, nor was she very militaristic.

Also, she was a Faunus, and the Schnee Dust company was located in Atlas... so one would not expect a hyperactive Faunus to be located in the place in the world that hated Faunus the most.

"Spank me again Nora, see what happens!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Nora, who was moving her hand behind him, and she pouted at him. "Yang isn't my girlfriend, she is my sister... Hey Sun, got any 8s?" Naruto asked one of the other people playing the game.

A tall blond haired, gray eyed guy with a much more... uneducated appearance. He wore a simple white shirt with ALL of the buttons undone, and he he had ripped jeans on. He was muscular, but at the same time he was a bit on the lanky side. He had a long unkept monkey tail, showing what kind of Faunus that he was.

Yes, they were playing Go-Fish.

"Ha, Take a Truth or Dare card." Sun stated with a grin on his face as he pointed towards the stack of cards.

They were mixing Go-Fish with Truth-or-Dare.

If you completed the Truth or Dare, you got to draw a card from the main deck. Naruto grinned and he drew a Dare card without hesitation. You see, this part was Neon's idea. Nora and Naruto originally wanted to simply play the game, the normal way of playing it. Then Neon walked in on them, and she joined in and suggested to make it more fun. So they played a round of it, and that was when Sun walked by and saw what they were doing.

Then he added another condition.

If you refused to take either a Truth or a Dare from the card, you took off a piece of clothing and put it in the center of the table. Considering the fact that they had moved the game to Team JNPR's room for the game, they were pretty safe doing it.

Strip Truth, Dare, or Fish was the name of the game.

"Kiss everyone else playing the game..." Naruto looked at the other players as he did so.

Himself, Nora, Ruby Rex, Neon, and Sun were all playing the game together. Naruto got his scroll out, and he typed a message to Blake.

 _Playing a game, and have to kiss somebody, you cool with that?_

"He has to text his girlfriend..." Nora whispered to Sun and Neon with a sly smile on her face. Naruto blushed a little when he saw the teasing smiles on the other players faces. Ruby Rex just looked at the cards in her hand, and tilted her head to the right.

 _I don't care, it is just a game._

"Okay then! Come here you!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Nora and pulled her into a deep kiss right off the bat. The lip lock only lasted 3 seconds before Naruto pulled away and wiped his lips, and then he walked over to Neon and she grabbed _his_ head and yanked him down into a kiss. Sun was grinning up a storm at the surprised look on Naruto's face, before that kiss ended.

"Oh shit!" Sun shouted out when he realized it was his turn.

Naruto walked passed him and kissed Ruby Rex, though since she lacked lips per say, he just kissed her forehead. The dinosaur made a noise of approval, and the tone of the kiss changed. This kiss was more like the one a pet owner gave to their pet, completely normal... only with a raptor this time.

Sun didn't get a say in the matter when it was his turn, and Naruto planted a big fat one right on his lips without hesitation. Naruto pulled back quicker than with Nora and Neon though, and he went back to his seat and drew a card from the middle pile.

...

"You are a great kisser." Sun complimented Naruto's kissing skills. He had such soft lips, that it had actually been pleasant. Shocking, but very much pleasant... but still not something he wanted to do again... okay, he totally wanted to do it again.

He was Bisexual, sue him.

"Thank you, your turn Rubes." Naruto said as he gave his dino a pat on the back, and she looked at her hand.

"Raaaah hisssss ka shsssshhhh." Ruby Rex hissed, spat, and roared towards Neon. The girl looked annoyed as she gave a Queen card to Ruby Rex and drew a card from the Truth pile.

-The Rules-  
Ask for a Card a Player does not have: Pick a Truth or Dare card.  
If you complete Truth or Dare, draw from middle pile.  
If you don't complete, strip off piece of clothing.  
If a Card is taken from you, draw a Truth Card.  
If you get a Set of 4, draw a Dare Card, and draw from the middle if you complete the Dare.  
If you don't complete the Dare, shuffle your Set into the Deck.

It was Strip, Truth, Dare, or Fish... and it was not an easy game to win... they just made up the rules before they started to play.

"What is the strangest thing you have ever done?" Neon read the question out loud, and she thought about it for a moment. She had done a lot of strange things before at parties, stuff that she didn't exactly want to admit to. "The... strangest thing I have ever done is snort wasabi after eating some awesome brownies." Neon said with a grin a few moments later, finally admitting to the weirdest thing she believed she had done.

"No orgies?" Sun asked, rather surprised.

"Naaaaaw, I might not be waiting to get married for sex... but I'm not _so easy_ as to have an orgy when I'm only 17. I'm going to find the right guy, and maybe get a few guys and girls... have the biggest, baddest party the world has ever seen... and then end it with a bang." Neon joked, mostly. While she was a virgin, she believed herself to be open to the idea of one day having a clean orgy. Making sure everyone was disease free to start with, and making sure all the men, if there were any, that were there wore condoms.

It was one thing to party, it was another thing to be completely and utterly irresponsible about partying... anyway, she didn't plan on having an orgy until she was in her later 20s at the most.

"Cool, cool. Anyway, Nora, got any 7s?" Sun asked Nora, and Naruto looked at his hand.

He had a 7.

"Nope, take your Dare!" Nora shouted as she jumped onto the table and pointed down at Sun. Sun laughed, and even though he could pick a Truth or a Dare, he decided to pick a Dare anyway, because it seemed like a fun idea.

He stopped laughing when he read the Dare.

"Which one of you wrote this? Lick the person one your right's foot." Sun asked, and Naruto raised his hand. They had all taken turns writing Truths and Dares for the pile. Each of them wrote 10 of each, adding up to 40 of them total for each stack. Nora grinned and she took off her shoe and pointed her foot at Sun.

"Lick iiiiit." Nora spoke in a drawn out, creepy way.

Sun grabbed her foot and gave her foot a nice long lick, from heel to toe, before he pushed it down and made a disgusted face.

"So sweaty..." Sun said with a groan as he drew a card, and Nora looked towards Naruto.

"Wanna make me a Queen?" Nora asked for a Queen in her won special way, and Naruto flipped her off with a grin on his face. She grinned back, and she took right from the Dare pile. She looked at it, before she looked towards Neon, seeing as the dare was written in multiple colors, she guessed it was from her. "Use your butt to open a door... Okay then. Lets get to it!" Nora shouted as she started to go towards the door backwards, and Sun paid close attention to it.

Nora pulled down the back of her skirt and made her way towards the door.

She was too short to turn the knob with her butt.

"HA!" Sun laughed and pointed at her. She was physically unable to do the dare, meaning she had to strip off a piece of clothing. Nora pulled her skirt up and huffed, before she took off her shoes and placed them in the middle of the table with a grin on her face.

"Ruby Rex... got any Aces?" Neon asked the Dinosaur, her turn next. The pet dino gave the girl the card, before taking a truth card and showed it to Naruto.

"When was your first sexual experience... Ruby Rex is the only raptor, so no experience she is trying to say." Naruto communicated for his pet, and he rubbed the top of her snout in a comforting way. Naruto looked around, before he palmed his face... duh, Sun had a 7 that he needed. He didn't want to depress himself thinking about how raptors were going to eventually go extinct... again. "Ruby Rex, have any... 7s... shit." Naruto said when he realized where he fucked up.

He had been thinking about Ruby Rex, so instead of saying Sun's name, he had said her name instead and now Sun knew what card he needed.

His pet shook her head, and Naruto looked at the piles.

"Do a dare... do a dare... do a dare." Sun, Nora, and Neon chanted together.

'Too bad Jaune and Pyrrha didn't want to play... and Weiss is forcing Ruby to study... and I didn't invite Yang.' Naruto thought to himself as he drew a card from the pile, a dare, and he looked at it.

...

Naruto took off his shirt and put it into the pile.

"What did you get?" Sun asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto showed him the card.

"Run naked into Glynda Goodwitch's office... No, not doing that." Naruto stated, and everyone hissed in agreement. Last time somebody streaked on campus, they had their clothes telepathically forced onto their body, causing some severe friction burns in uncomfortable spots.

Pants did NOT need to do that to a person's junk.

"Hssssk raaaaaw." Ruby Rex looked over to Nora, who gave Ruby Rex a 6... and Ruby Rex placed 4 6s down on the table and drew a dare card. She stood up and walked over to the bed, before jumping over it and doing 3 frontflips, jumping off the wall, and doing 6 backflips. She came back to the table, and lookec satisfied with the small victory.

Everyone looked at the card.

 _Do 3 frontflips, and then do 2 backflips for every card still in your hand._

"Easy peasy, that was an easy dare. Hey Naruto, got any 7s?" Sun asked while tauntingly holding his hand out, and Naruto gave over a 7, and drew a Truth card from the pile.

Then Naruto punched Nora in the arm for writing this card.

"If you turned gay for a day, who would you sleep with?... I would have to say... damn this is hard since I don't like guys... I would have to say... Damnit..." Naruto said as he took off his shoes and tossed them onto the table. He didn't have an answer, so he had to put more clothes in the middle.

"Hey Sun, have a King for this Queen?" Nora asked with a smirk, and Sun shook his head. Nora took a Dare card, and she looked it at. She stood up and turned towards Naruto, before she nodded to him. "Punch me in the crotch." Nora stated to Naruto.

"Ha! I wrote that one!" Sun laughed when he realized what he had written was being played, and Naruto looked at Nora's generla crotch area.

He swung without holding back, and Nora crumbled holding her crotch in pain, before she sent Naruto a thumbs up, and held her hand out for a card... all while curled up on the ground.

Crotch shots hurt both genders.

"Sorry... but not sorry, you made my ass sore." Naruto reminded Nora, who sat back on her chair moments later, with only a small wince of pain.

"Now we are even." Nora agreed with his sentiment, and Neon looked around, before she grinned towards Sun. She nodded to Nora, before looking back at Sun.

"Give me that 4 you have." Neon stated, and Sun grinned.

"Go... Fish." Sun told her, and she looked shocked that he didn't have a 4 at all. She drew a card from the dare pile, before she nodded her head.

"Eat pancakes off of the person to your right's crotch with no hands?" Neon asked, and Naruto looked at Nora as she showed the plate of pancakes that she had sitting there. They had dare supplies ready to go, an major abuse of their money. She went over and grabbed one of the pancakes, while Naruto moved his chair back so that she could place it on his crotch area.

He had to wonder how many dares involved pancakes.

"Shoot, I wanted that one... would have been awesome." Nora grumbled to herself, and Neon put her hands behind her back and got down on her knees.

"This is so hot." Sun stated when Neon put her lips on the pancake and started to enhale it into her mouth. Naruto winced at the close contact with his nethers, but Neon finished up the pancake within a few seconds before she stood up and drew a card. She laughed and placed down her 4s... all 4 of them. Then she drew a dare card, and looked at it for a second.

She got another "good" one.

"Snort wasabi off of the player of your choice, and pick what bodypart you snort it off of." Neon said, and she winced.

She had written this one.

"Ooooooooh, pain." Sun hissed in sympathy, and Naruto looked at Neon looking at him.

"No." Naruto stated to her, and she looked towards Nora.

"I will snort Wasabi off your inner thigh." Neon stated, and Nora spread her legs wide enough for Neon to be able to do that. Neon went and got the tube of wasabi, while Nora pushed her skirt down to cover her crotch.

"Ooooooh, I can't watch this." Sun whimpered a little as he covered his eyes and curled up into a ball in his seat. Ruby Rex was all eyes on it though, while Naruto was with Sun, avoiding staring at this.

Nora closed her eyes as the wasabi was put on her thigh.

Neon gulped, before she went down and put her nose on it. With all of her lung power she sucked the wasabi right up her nose in a straight line. When it entered her throat, she quickly swallowed it, and instantly her face started to turn a little red in the cheeks, and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Aaaaaaah!" Neon screamed as she stood up straight, unable to finish the line of wasabi, and she grabbed her water and stuck her nose in it. Instantly she started to snort the water, and while it hurt... it hurt less than wasabi, and cleared her nose of it. She sighed in relief with water dripping from her nose moments later, and she took her skirt off and tossed it into the table.

She didn't complete the dare, and fuck going back to finish that, not to mention Nora was wiping it off her thigh.

Everyone waited for Neon's face to go back to normal.

"Ruby Rex, do you have any Jacks... shit!" Naruto shouted when she shook her large head, and Naruto looked towards the Truth or Dare.

What were the odds of getting a second shitty dare?

Naruto drew the Dare card, before he slammed his head into the table with annoyance. Naruto threw the card to the side, before he stood up and started to strip out of his pants, throwing them onto the table.

"What did it... oooooh." Nora agreed with Naruto.

"What... it just says suck on raw clams for 2 minutes." Sun said, seeing as he wrote that one. This was Vale, a Kingdom next to the ocean. Clams were one of their main exports for a reason, so he figured it would be a good dare for whoever drew it.

"Naruto is deathly allergic to clams and stuff like it." Nora informed Sun and Neon.

Both off them hissed with sympathy.

So it was either strip or die with that card for Naruto, and now he was just down to his socks and underwear for him.

"I hate all of you... so... much. Anyway, your go Ruby Reeeeeee... and she left." Naruto noticed that his pet raptor had given up and decided to do something else. Grabbing her cards, Naruto shuffled them into the deck. Naruto looked around for a different person this time, and he targetted Sun. "Sun, your turn." Naruto told the monkey faunus.

Sun blinked, before he nodded his head.

"Naruto, have any 3s?" Sun asked, and Naruto slammed his cards down onto the table.

"FUCK! Stop taking my cards asshole..." Naruto grumbled as he tossed the card to sun, who was grinning.

Should he tell Naruto that his cards were visible in his hand, thanks to the bathroom door being open, and the mirror inside pointing towards Naruto's hand?

"Sorry... now take your truth." Sun taunted Naruto, and Naruto took a truth.

"... How has the biggest dick you have ever seen?... I fucking hate you Nora... take my socks." Naruto said as he tossed his socks onto the table, and Nora giggled.

Yeah, Naruto wasn't suppose to reveal that secret.

"Hey Naruto... have any Jacks?" Nora asked, and Naruto twitched.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' Naruto screamed internally as he gave the card to Nora, his face frozen in absolute nothingness. He had no emotions as he drew a truth card, before he sighed in relief. "What is your goal in life? My goal is to help people." Naruto answered simply, and everyone nodded their heads at that.

It was Neon's turn, and she looked towards the mirror in the bathroom, and she looked at Naruto's hand.

Not her fault he didn't realize the mirror showed his cards.

"Hey Naruto, do you have any 9s?" Neon asked with a large smile on her face, and Naruto tossed her the card and started to grumble as he drew a truth.

"... What is your biggest fear..." Naruto stopped, before he shook his head. Naruto shifted under the table, before he tossed his underwear onto the pile. "I am not answering that question." Naruto stated in a dull tone.

He was not admitting who/what he was afraid of.

"One more strike and you lose Naruto." Nora told Naruto, who grumbled.

When you were naked, if you refused one more truth or dare, you instantly lost the game.

"Then I guess I better not lose." Naruto said, and he noticed Neon peeking under the table at him.

She sent him a thumbs up.

"Nice, and nice to you too." Neon spoke to Nora when she saw the big red hand mark on Naruto's butt. Naruto turned bright red and covered himself up with one of his hands, and Sun peeked under the table as well.

His smiled and sent Naruto a thumbs up.

"Niiice, you are pretty hung dude. Your girl must be pretty happy." Sun stated to Naruto, who palmed his face. Naruto was pretty big for his age, and one of his hands, he have smaller hands than other guys thanks to his smaller size, didn't cover his entire junk. "I'm jealous, but at the same time... I am sorry for your girlfriend when you are done growing." Sun stated, seeing as Naruto would be _really_ hung in the future.

"He is done growing... zap." Nora reminded Naruto, who groaned.

"I took a lightning bolt to the aura, and it shocked my body pretty bad. My pituitary gland stopped producing luteinizing and follicle-stimulating hormones." Naruto groaned as his face on the table.

"What?" Nora, Neon, and Sun asked together, and Sun and Neon looked at Nora with a raised eyebrow. Wasn't she suppose to know this?

"What, I don't know medical terms very well." Nora admitted, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Basically, I got hit by lightning so hard that it ended puberty." Naruto stated to them, and their eyes widened. "This is my adult body thanks to a stupid bolt of lightning. I will still age and everything." Naruto stated, and he looked annoyed by it. He was fully grown now thanks to the lightning bolt, though he should consider himself lucky.

Thanks to the lightning bolt, he had now gained a vast resistance to lightning... and considering the fact that he didn't die was a good thing.

"Still, good for you dude. You are still bigger than most of the dudes I know. Heck, bigger than me by a good half inch." Sun stated with a grint on his face, and another thumbs up to Naruto. Naruto sighed, before he looked around the table. Naruto looked around the table, before he looked towards Naruto.

"... Got any Kings?" Naruto asked Nora, and she reluctantly gave it to him. Naruto grinned to himself.

He was still in this game.

-30 minutes later-

"Winner takes it all." Nora stated with a bright grin on her face as they all started to count up their cards. They were all pretty much butt naked at this point, Naruto, Sun, and Neon were completely stripped naked. All of their clothes were in the middle of the table, while Nora simply had her bra on as she looked around.

It wasn't about how many clothes they had on, but now many points they had on the table.

Naruto showed his pile of cards that he had collected and placed on the table, and he grinned to himself when he saw that his stack was larger than Sun's stack when the monkey faunus showed it off.

"Think I would stay ignorant to your cheating forever?" Naruto asked Sun with a dark smirk, and Sun smirked back.

"I think we all know who wins boys." Nora stated as she put her impressive stack of cards on the table, and Sun could see that it was larger than his stack, and it seemed to be the same size as Naruto's stack.

"I win." Neon said as she put down a stack as well... just as big as Naruto and Nora's stacks.

...

"Who wins?" Nora asked as she looked around, and Naruto gave everyone a dare card that was still in the competition.

"First one to complete a dare wins." Naruto stated, and they all looked at their dares.

"Pass." Neon said as she tossed it onto the table with a pale face. She didn't want to get killed by Glynda.

"Pass." Nora stated as well as she put her card on the table as well. She did NOT want to get killed by Yang.

"... Pass." Naruto stated as he threw the card onto the table. No way he giving Blake a valid reason to butt fuck him. Victory was not going to come at the price of his anus.

Naruto, Neon, and Nora all started to grab their clothes.

Sun reached for his clothes as well, but they all stopped him from doing it.

"We tied, you lost. You have to walk back to your room naked." Naruto reminded Sun, who looked surprised, before he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the door. He walked out of the room, while they all finished getting dressed for the most part. They all ran towards the door and watched as Sun walked down the halls with pride, naked as the day he was born.

...

"Professor Goodwitch is going to murder him." All of them said together.

"Sooooo, if you are free... there is this great party down at this place run by a guy named Junior... want to come with me?" Neon asked Naruto AND Nora, and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Mind if I bring my girlfriend?" Naruto asked Neon, since he really wanted to spend more time together with Blake.

"Nevermind, forgot you had one. Oh well, if you are ever single, don't be afraid to find me... and bring your cute sister, the one with a fat chest." Neon said with a grin as she rollar bladed down the halls.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

What?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-My Next 4 Arc Plans-**  
 **The NN Fun Arc**  
 **The Dance Arc**  
 **The Village of Women Arc**  
 **Saving the Silver-Eyed Queen Arc**

 **Why am I telling you this? Because, even if you know the name of last arc, I know nobody will EVER be able to guess what it is about.  
**


	93. Chapter 93 Adorable Bunnies

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I can't believe I was talked into this.' Velvet thought as she walked with several dozen bunny rabbits hopping behind her. She was currently wearing a brown sexy "bunny" outside that was pretty much just a one piece swimsuit with no shoulders, and stockings underneath it. It showed off her cleavage and her butt, and wa super tight on her skin. She already had natural bunny ears on her head, but the icing on the cake was the bunny tail that was attached to the back of it.

Faunus usually attracted their natural animal to them, which was why the bunnies were following her instead of running away.

She smelled of bunny.

Why was she doing this?

"This is so awesome, a bunny parade. Be free my little pretties." Nora said as she clapped her hands, amused. She too was wearing a sexy bunny suit, but she was wearing it in pink. She also wore the bunny ears you were suppose to wear with it. Velvet had a deadpan smile on her face, happy that she was wearing asked to do something... but the reason behind it could be left with a lot to be desired.

Well, she was getting paid 10,000 lien to do this with Nora and Naruto, Nora was paying for it seeing as Naruto wasn't a fan of the idea.

He was _visibly_ annoyed with Nora.

"Why do I have to wear the damn sexy bunny outfit?" Naruto asked as he walked beside Velvet wearing a red version of the same suit, but seeing as he lacked a chest it was a bit weirder on him. Made him look more like a flat chested woman, thanks to his waistline and hips... with a muscular torso seeing as he flat out had his chest exposed. Well, it would be exposed if Naruto didn't have his scarf around his neck with the front coming down over his "breasts" even though he did not have them like Velvet and Nora did.

Naruto went along with this crazy plan for one reason and one reason alone.

Nora stole and hid all of his clothes and only left him with sexy bunny clothes to wear, it was either this or the bikini. While Velvet was being paid, Nora had simply told him he wasn't getting his clothes back until he went through with it.

'That butt though...' Velvet thought as she stared down at Naruto's rear end. She was a 17 year old girl, a shy girl, but she was still a mature woman. She had the same needs as any other. She was only good at two things, fighting and taking pictures of things. So nobody really relied on her for anything. She wasn't smart, she had been held back in one of her classes and forced to take it again thanks to how slow she was with learning it.

Her accent made people think she was smart, but she was not. That was why she was always so excited when she got to fight, because it was kind of the only thing she was good at.

"Uh, because you have the hips, legs, and ass for it. Anyway, this is the 10 Mile Bunny March... do you KNOW how hard it was buy all these bunnies. I mean, they were in cages.. cages Naruto." Nora made a whimper at the thought of cute animals in cages. Velvet did agree with Nora on both accounts. She enjoyed seeing Naruto's butt, legs, and hips in the suit... and she also felt sad whenever she saw animals in cages.

"I'm just happy you don't hate Faunus, when I first saw you I thought you were a Faunus." Velvet admit when she stopped staring at Naruto's most attractive, in her mind, features. It was his whisker marks.

"Naw, I was just mauled by a grimm as a kid." Naruto played that off without an issue.

At least when he got mauled as a kid, he had been knocked out pretty quickly so he didn't remember it too well. With other traumatizing events in his life, he was fully awake for the most part, and old enough to realize what was going on.

"Also, he is dating a faunus." Nora mentioned, and Velvet seemed surprised.

"Blake is a Faunus?" Velvet asked, really surprised. Just because she was a Faunus didn't mean that she instantly knew that Blake was also a Faunus. Sure, she thought it was weird how a seemingly normal girl was able to stand that much tuna without upsetting her stomach... and how she seemed to follow the laser pointers Oobleck used in glass religiously... ooooh.

Now she got it.

Naruto slapped Nora in the side of the head for that one.

"Secret, remember? Anyway, thanks for helping out. I learned from Blake that herbivore animal Faunus usually get their animals to follow them easier. Sorry about Nora making you wear the costume." Naruto mentioned with a stare at Nora. Velvet nodded with a smile on her face, because she was just happy to have been invited to something in a nonsarcastic way.

She also thought she looked cute as she was right now, even though she was embarassed, her outfit really did make her look cute.

"If you want, you can spank Naruto to make yourself-" Nora didn't get to finish before she was slugged in the cheek as Naruto walked in front of her. She recovered instantly from the punch and grinned, her cheek red. "-better. I've spanked it, and I can tell you... feels great. He doesn't like it though." Nora spouted out secrets like no tomorrow.

Nothing was safe with Nora around.

"Please don't let Coco hear you say that. If she heard it, she would spank you everyday. I once found a Fungirl magazine in our room." Velvet spoke to Nora, and Naruto gagged at the thought of that magazine.

It was the opposite of Funboy, which featured mostly naked girls in classy poses. Fungirl was one that featured mostly naked _men_ in poses.

"Hear that Naruto, there is a girl who spanks boys. Watch your butt, she is coming for you." Nora tried to make her voice sound ghostly, and they continued to march towards the forest to free the rabbits. They deserved to be in their natural habitat, a place that would love anc accept them as they beautiful creatures that they were.

Naruto didn't seem amused with her statement either way.

"If Coco spanks me, I will spank her... with this." Naruto said as he created a giant aura hand out of his back. He sucked it back into his body, while Velvet gulped... that looked like it would leave a mark.

"Why do you hate spanks? Isn't it a show of love... and trust?" Velvet asked, seeing as that was how she always viewed it. A good parent spanked their child to teach them right from wrong, while a lover spanked their lover because they trusted each other to know their limits. Spanking was either a show of love, trust, or because they they cared in some way.

"It is also a show of dominance, aggression, and is a way to demean a person, make them feel less human." Naruto snapped at Velvet, and she yelped with shock when she saw the emotion in his eyes.

...

It was an awkward silence for awhile as they walked. Velvet wasn't angry at Naruto for snapping at her, because she clearly had touched on a soft spot for Naruto.

"I keep telling him to tell Blake, but he never does. He is very uncomfortable with se-" Nora started, before she was flatted on the ground by an aura hand. Only her head, hands, and feet were visible as the rest of her body was covered by hand. "-x." Nora still finished her sentence, but she wheezed as she did it.

"Nora, my private life is private. Sorry about her Velvet, she doesn't know when to shut up. Anyway, all you need to know was I had a bad experience with spanking, that is it. Anyway, are we almost there yet?" Naruto questioned when he noticed that they had walked up to the edge of the Emerald Forest. They all stopped, and Nora stood back up without even a speck of dust on her body. The bunnies behind them stopped and started to look towards Velvet, and she looked at Naruto, who looked at Nora.

What now?

"Go free little bunnies! Go free and enjoy the wild!" Nora shouted as she ran at the bunnies, and they fled towards the forest in a hurry.

"Okay, that is very beautiful. This was a good thing you did Nora." Naruto said as he smiled. He enjoyed watching the bunnies running off to enjoy their freedom.

"That was very..." Velvet started, before they heard a howl.

Wolves started to rush out of the forest and chased down each and every bunny. Over a dozen wolves tackled and ripped the rabbits to pieces right in front of them. Rabbit blood and body parts were sent flying all around, as the sight of blood covered wolves ripping the flesh off of once cute creatures was the only thing they could see. Naruto and Velvet being the closet to the mess got blood on their faces as it was splattered around. The creatures they had freed were instantly slaughtered by a pack of wild animals that just did not waste the chance to have a rabbit meal.

When all of the bunnies were slaughtered and eaten, the wolf pack ran back off into the forest, leaving three stunned teens staring with horrified looks on their faces.

"... Horrifying. That was very horrible, we should not have done this." Nora said with her jaw on the ground with her eyes just white, and skin pale.

"I have killed a rabbit for food... but never like that. That was just brutal." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Blaaaaaaaaarrrhg!"

Naruto leaned over and pulled Velvet's hair back as she just straight up puked on the ground, the image of seeing rabbits slaughtered too much for her. She lost her lunch instantly, emptying her stomach in moments onto the blood soaked ground. When she was done, she gagged and dry heaved for a few more seconds.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Naruto mentioned to her, and she nodded her head in thanks to him for holding her hair back.

"Aaaaaah." Velvet squeeked out, and she rocked back and forth, still horrifed at what she had just witnessed.

"I'm kind of hungry, doesn't the cafeteria serve rabbit?" Nora recovered almost as quickly as the rabbits died, while both Naruto and Velvet looked at her with shock over how she could eat after seeing that.

"I am sorry about her, if you need anything, let me know. I'll walk you back to your room. You deserve your rest." Naruto said to Velvet, who could only squeek as she shook in Naruto's arms, walking slower than before. She wasn't going to be sleeping normally for the next few days, that was for sure.

"... I need a hug." Velvet told Naruto, and he hugged her.

He needed a hug too after seeing such cute animals meet such ugly ends, and he got his hug when Velvet hugged him back.

 **-With Blake-**

"I sense something wrong, but I don't know what." Blake muttered to herself, and Pyrrha across from her (with Jaune) nodded her head slowly. She felt it too, something with the air around them gave off a strange feeling to it.

"So... this is right?" Jaune asked Pyrrha as she turned her attention back to tutoring him.

His goal was to become smart enough to make Weiss take notice of him, so that she would go out with him. So she was going to help him achieve that, since Pyrrha thought to two would look cute together.

Blake wasn't helping her or anything, she just enjoyed the quiet of the library.

'I feel a disturbance... there is competition for Naruto's heart.' Blake thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes.

She would keep a closer eye on the girls around Naruto.

Blake trusted Naruto, but she did NOT trust other women to not try and steal him away from her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	94. Chapter 94 Don't Go Breaking My Heart

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **-Warning-**_  
 _ **Shit gets real this chapter!**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I missed this..." Naruto said as he simply cuddled with Blake as she held a book in front of them. For once she was letting him be behind her as he held her in his arms, not that he was complaining. This was what he wanted, and needed. Just some good old cuddling with Blake, reading a good book together with her as he stroked her long black hair. They were in Team JNPRs room, since there was NO way that Yang would be okay with the snuggling.

She didn't trust Blake anymore for some reason that Naruto could not fathom.

Blake was just a little sick, she was throwing up sometimes, but Naruto wasn't afraid of catching whatever she had. Though, he should be since his immune system was not the greatest.

"Uuuuh, I feel fat." Blake moaned in annoyance as she put her hand on her stomach, and Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't look fat to me. Anyway, fat or skinny, I love my black cat for what is on the inside... a quiet, anitsocial, lovable girl." Naruto said, teasing her a little. True, he had noticed she had gained a little weight on her gut. She looked a tad bit bloated at the moment, but that was fine. He didn't love her for her body, he loved her because he loved her.

Blake smiled sadly.

"Would you love me if I puked on you?" Blake asked him, and he put a forced thoughtful look, before he smiled.

"Even if you threw up an entire buffet on me, I would never stop loving you." Naruto told Blake, and her sad smile grew sadder.

She enjoyed the moment they were having.

"Naruto... you are a good lover." Blake said to Naruto with a slightly serious sounding voice. She wanted to tell him now, while she still had the chance to tell him. She had been giving it a lot of thought as of late. She realized that she only had two real options in front of her. She could tackle the problem head on, or she could find a cowards way out and run away from her problem.

Naruto smiled and just nuzzled his face into the side of her head, happily smiling at her, and she nodded her head at the silent words he spoke.

"You are too. I love being with you Blake." Naruto told her, and she winced and looked down at her stomach.

'This... is for your good.' Blake thought as she placed her hand on her stomach, above where the baby was developing. She had given it thoughts, and she knew that Naruto was a magnet for weird and often times dangerous situations. Yang had been kidnapped because of somebody targetting Naruto, and it would only be a matter of time before she too was targetted.

Blake wouldn't mind that so much if not for one big detail.

Her life was not her own to give anymore, she had a second life inside of her that depended on her for survival. Blake couldn't risk this, not when Naruto's life was so chaotic... and she loved him dearly. She really did love her boyfriend, and she knew that he loved her just as much... if not even more than she loved him.

"Ever since I met you, I knew that you were the one for me... and when you proposed to me... it just made me so happy." Naruto told her, and with each word Blake felt her heart strain a little more. Blake sat up and turned around to face Naruto, before she smiled at him, and this time he saw her smile. "Blake... what is wrong?" Naruto asked her, and she held his hand in his hands.

It was now or never.

"I'm pregnant." Blake just came out and said it, and Naruto was stunned into silence as he looked at her stomach. Naruto looked at her, and then at her stomach again, before he smiled widely.

"That is awesome! Since when!?" Naruto asked, excitement in his tone, and Blake winced, but she also felt relieved.

Of course Naruto wouldn't hate her for keeping this a secret, he was Naruto... angry, most likely, but not hate.

"Since the day we went to the hotel... I love you Naruto, I really do. This baby will forever be the bond we share... but... I have to do the right thing." Blake said as she let go of Naruto's hand and he could see the tears that formed at the sides of her eyes. Naruto's heart hurt when he saw that hurt, and he wiped the tears out of her eyes. Naruto smiled at her, and put his forehead against hers.

"No matter what you do, I support you Blake. Keep the baby or not... this is your choice. I love and respect you enough to-" Naruto never got to finish, because Blake interupted him. He was just showing her how loving and caring he was, and that would only make this harder for her in the end.

"I'm breaking up with you!"

"What?" Naruto asked with his eyes widened in horror and shock. He stared at Blake, and she was staring back at him with new tears in her eyes, these ones having fallen down her cheeks. She had her cheeks stained red, the emotion on her face was enough to break anyone's heart.

Naruto was stunned, and Blake closed her eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you Naruto. I love you, and... that is why I'm breaking up with you. I love you and this baby that you gave me... so much." Blake felt a knot in her throat form and she had trouble with her words. She didn't want to do this, she never wanted to do this. She wanted to marry Naruto, start a life with him. She wanted to live the rest of her life by his side, being there for each other. Showing the world that Faunus and Human could start a family together, and end the hatred of the species through their example.

This hurt her, but she wasn't doing this for her... she was doing this for the baby.

"Blake... no." Naruto whispered as his eyes displayed to Blake just how much she was crushing him.

"I love you... so... so much. I don't want us to stop being together... but... for the sake of this baby... I can't be with you." Blake told Naruto, and she was going to run away, but Naruto grabbed her wrists and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Why?" Naruto could barely even speak, forming that one word alone had been so much trouble for him.

"Naruto... I'm not strong enough." Blake said, and she could see that she wasn't making sense to him. "I'm not strong enough to defend myself and this baby inside of me. One day somebody might hurt me to get to you... if it was just me I would stay... but this baby." Blake trailed off again as she held her stomach.

It was killing her to do this to him, and to herself. She hated the thought of not being with him, but she wasn't a fool. Naruto attracted trouble, and she didn't want to break his heart when one day their baby was killed to hurt him.

"Blake... no..." Naruto could barely even whisper at this point, and Blake smiled at him with her heart breaking. Her smile was one of a person who was sacrificing something they loved, to do what they needed to do.

"I will always love you Naruto. You gave me hope for a brighter future, the best memories of my life... and this child. Please understand... I don't want to do this anymore than you... but sometimes we have to make sacrifices... Can you promise me that no matter what... we can still be friends?" Blake asked Naruto, and he could see the emotion in her eyes. Naruto rubbed the tears out of his eyes furiously. Naruto sniffled, and Blake wasn't sure what the answer was going to be.

She wanted Naruto to be close to her, she didn't want to lose his friendship. She didn't want to cut him out of her life, and one day if it looked like the baby would be safe... she would love to get back together with Naruto, but for right now the baby took priority.

She was going to have the baby, and she wanted Naruto to be apart of the baby's life after it was born.

'She is trying so hard to be a good mother... Mom, please give me strength.' Naruto thought as he tried to control his own emotions. Naruto uncovered his eyes, his eyes still closed, and he smiled towards Blake. "I understand, and we can always be friends Blake." Naruto said to her, and Blake smiled sadly as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

With a soft peck, she stood up off the bed as the door opened up and showed Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora all walking in together.

With the heavy rain outside, they had been forced to cancel their game of basketball early.

"See you..." Blake whispered as she left the room in a hurry and went across the hall, slamming both doors behind her.

"Woah, what was that about?" Jaune asked seeing as he had been pushed out of the way by Blake. Nora looked towards Naruto, before she smiled and she raised her pinky up.

"So, you two get it on again?" Nora asked with a grin, before she stopped when she heard a sniff come from Naruto. His head was facing the bed, and there were visible spots appearing on the blanket under his head. His shoulders were shaking, and his breathing was heavy. Nora started walk over to the bed, but she wasn't the first one to get there.

Pyrrha was the first when she noticed those tears.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked towards her with the most heartbroken face she had ever seen him have. His eyes were flooded with tears, and he was trembling with sadness.

"What happened?" Pyrrha whispered to Naruto, while Jaune got wise and left the room, since he believed this was not something Naruto would want him to see.

Naruto grabbed onto Pyrrha and hugged her, and he instantly started wailing into her bossom. The floodgates unleashed as he cried his heart out, and Pyrrha was stunned when she felt him. Nora was by Naruto's side, patting him on the back, while Pyrrha just sat on the bed and returned the hug as best she could.

"Naruto... what did Blake do?" Nora asked, dreading the answer, and Naruto couldn't even say it, he was just crying as he let out all of his emotions onto Pyrrha.

Pyrrha had never seen him so heartbroken before.

'Something huge happened.' Pyrrha thought as she rubbed circles on Naruto's back to try and sooth him. He was crying so hard that he could barely breath at the moment. Whatever Blake had done, it had really shattered Naruto.

"She... she broke... broke up with me."

Nora and Pyrrha's eyes both widened when they heard the cried out confession, and both of their eyes filled with fury. Nora got ready to march over to Blake and give her a piece of her mind, and her fist. She had known Naruto for several months before she even met Blake, and even though she had sex with both of them, Naruto was the one she was really close to.

Pyrrha had always been jealous that Blake had gotten Naruto, but now she was _pissed_ that Blake had the balls to break up with Naruto, breaking his heart like this. Blake had herself such a great man, and she _threw him away_ like this. Pyrrha had never felt such anger at a single person before in her living memory. She was about to go and beat the snot out of Blake, before she felt Naruto's hug tighten as he only cried harder. Pyrrha's anger faded into sadness as she wrapped Naruto tighty into a hug.

"I'm going to go and kick her ass." Nora stated, and Pyrrha grabbed her wrist and stopped her, Nora stared down Pyrrha with a glare, before she stopped.

Pyrrha's eyes said it all.

Naruto didn't hate Blake, even though she broke his heart. He still very much loved her, and it was that love for her that put him into such a state.

"It's okay Naruto, just let it all out. I'm here for you... I'll always be here for you." Pyrrha said gently as she placed her head on top of his head, and she smiled to try and get him to smile at least a little.

As much as Pyrrha hated herself for thinking this, one thought did cross her mind.

She now had a chance to be with Naruto.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	95. Chapter 95 The Raven Feeds

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Two angry sisters.

Blake was staring down two angry sisters, and a raptor that was growling at her in the most angry of ways. She sat down on her bed, holding in her emotions to not show that she wanted to cry. She had just broken up with the best thing in her life at the moment, and ripped his heart out doing it. She had destroyed any chance of a future romantic relationship she could have with Naruto, because the scar on his heart would always remain.

The second she did it, she had wanted to go back to Naruto and try and get back together. Her mood was swinging back and forth, and she both wanted to be with Naruto for her own selfish reasons... and not be with him for the sake of the baby. Her heart and brain were telling her different things, and she rarely followed her heart.

"You little bitch... first you steal him away from home. Then after that you have sex with him. You have the nerve to get pregnant with his baby... and you break up with him?" Yang growled as she resisted the urge to kick the absolute shit out of Blake. Blake didn't say anything in response to her, because everything Yang said was true. She would always cherish the days she spent with Naruto, but at the same time, she couldn't go back on what she had done.

She had done what she thought would be best for her child _, Naruto's child_ , and as much as she loved Naruto... he was a danger magnet.

Danger an unborn baby did not need.

"Hit me all you want... just not in the gut." Blake said as she put her hands on her gut to protect it. She wouldn't let them hurt the child, no matter what. She would take her punishment.

Blake expected Yang to hit her when she broke up with Naruto and broke his heart.

"I'm not going to hit you... you are carrying our brother's child. I just want you to realize what you did." Ruby said, her eyes both disappointed in Blake, and angry with her at the same time. She wanted Blake to know what she had truly done when she left Naruto.

Blake didn't get time to look happy about not being punched.

Yang punched her in the cheek with a mid-strength punch hard enough that Blake's jaw was nearly broken. Her lip was split, and she was punched down onto the bed. Yang was completely run by her emotions, but not to the point of blind rage just yet. She was still in a rage, but the knowledge that Blake was with child was enough to hold her back.

That was her kin growing in Blake.

"Dad already told me what you planned on doing. I'm letting you know now... You better be prepared to join our family. I don't care if you like it or not. I'm not letting you run away from your responsibility." Yang stated to Blake with a hard glare. Blake was the mother of their future family member, and as much as Yang hated it that Blake broke her brother's heart... Blake was now going to become family.

"Huh?" Blake looked shocked... and a little swollen in the face with her cheek busted up.

"You're a coward, you run away from your problems... but where the fuck are you going to run away to?" Yang asked harshly, and Blake winced.

She had nowhere to go back to.

"... I was going to-" Blake stopped when she realized that she didn't have everything planned out. She had originally planned to give the child to Taiyang until she was ready to be a mother, but what was she going to do after that? Be a single mother for the rest of her life... marry some random man that she could never love as much as she did Naruto? Naruto ruined her for other men, with his kindess and love she didn't know of other men that could compare to his ability to forgive.

Heck, Blake would _bet_ that Naruto would pretend that she never broke his heart, and be friendly to her tomorrow, while dying on the inside because of her... all without ever breaking a smile or hating her once.

"Going to what? Run away when taking care of a baby alone got too hard? Dump the baby on our family? You have a choice, you can marry into the family... but you sure as hell aren't marrying Naruto." Yang stated to Blake, who looked shocked at that.

Was this a shotgun wedding!?

"Huh?" Ruby asked in some surprise, and Yang stared at Ruby. "Yang, I don't think we can _make_ her marry into the family." Ruby mentioned to Yang, who crossed her arms.

She didn't give a fuck.

"No, Naruto would give his life for her... for any of us actually. Blake is going to give her life to give that baby a real family." Yang stated as she poked Blake in the gut hard enough to make her wince. Blake held her gut, and face, and looked at Yang with her stare just still too shocked to really respond. "You hurt my brother Blake, so I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure that you are a good mother to that child." Yang stated as she pointed at Blake.

Blake didn't know what to say, but to her that sounded suspiciously like Yang was giving her the choice to either marry her... or not have the baby.

"This wasn't the plan Yang." Ruby told Yang, and Yang ruffled her hair, but still looked at Blake.

Yang was changing the plan, they were just suppose to make Blake feel super guilty so that she would know what she had done wrong.

"She is doing the right thing."

All of their eyes turned to see Raven sitting at the window, and she had perhaps the happiest smile that Blake had ever seen on her.

No doubt she was overjoyed that Blake and Naruto had broken up.

"... Mom..." Yang said, and Raven ignored her and stared towards Blake with a smile creeping up on her lips. Ruby just flinched, remembering seeing this woman slicing through robots and humans alike without even a shred of regret in those red eyes. This woman was a monster, somebody Ruby didn't want to become involved with.

Raven looked at Yang for a second, before she smiled for a second as she started to think up a plan of her own.

That baby was her "grandchild" and it would be best if it was in a place she knew was safe. It would also be best if she had a way to have excuses to visit the child, without needing to talk to Taiyang like she did when she visited Spring.

"Marry into the family, but marry who? So Yang, _my daughter_... Sometimes people need to make sacrifices." Raven started slowly as she walked towards Yang, and she placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

Her daughter still had a use for her yet, even if she hadn't fallen into darkness, there was still a way to make use of her light.

"Mom?" Yang questioned, while Blake was just fearfully trying to seem as small as possible. She wouldn't put it passed Raven to kill her, Ruby, and even Yang and somehow blame it on Blake just to hurt Naruto into truly taking a step towards accepting her as his only source of love.

"You are so _strong_ and kind Yang, my lovely girl who grew into such a beautiful woman. A shame I could never be the mother I wanted to be with you." Raven lied in such a convincing way that even Blake would have bought it... if she didn't know the lie in those words. At the same time, if she spoke out against the lie, she woudl be killed the second she did.

Yang just smiled as she recieved praise from her mother, having waited all her life to hear these things from her mom.

"Mom... Thanks, I got my looks from you." Yang spoke with an unsure tone, not because she wasn't happy, but because this was the first conversation she had ever had with her mother.

"Except this hair, you are my child through and through. Such a strong and beautiful child... you would be a parent far greater than I could ever have been to you. I am so sorry I was never there... but it was for your own good. So that you would never have a mother as bad as I." Raven spoke in a way that hypnotized Yang. Raven said the words that she knew Yang wanted to hear. Things that Yang had been craving to hear her entire life, things that nobody could have ever said to her but Raven or Summer, and have it mean anything. With Summer dead, Yang craved the motherly attention that only Raven could give her.

Her feelings were so easy to manipulate that it was pretty much checkmate for Raven at this point, and Ruby was too afraid of her to speak out against it.

"I can dye my hair... for you Mom, if you want." Yang offered with a hopeful smile, and Raven smiled wider.

"I would love to do your hair, our first Mother/Daughter activity. If only you had a child of your own, three generations of our family to bond with..." Raven spoke closer to Yang's ear, softly. Yang looked towards Blake, and her red eyes were a little glazed. She was falling for every single word.

"Blake... You will..." Yang didn't know what she was going to say, and Raven hugged her daughter.

'You are hugging Naruto right now.' Raven thought to herself, and she imagined she was hugging her "Son".

When Raven hugged Yang, she let Yang feel love. The love of a mother who loved her child, even though that love was not for Yang, Raven would pretend it was. She faked her feelings of love for Yang, because it was needed at the moment.

'Mom's hug is so warm.' Yang thought, and she knew what she had to do.

That child inside of Blake needed a mother that could be like this.

'Got her.' Raven thought as she backed off of Yang, her manipulations having already taken root. Now she had a direct link towards the baby when it was born. Just one more push, and she would have it. "This is your chance to have a bigger family Yang... Who even knows if you can ever have a child of your own. You love Naruto, and you will love his child... your womb was damaged... I might have healed it, but who knows if you can get pregnant." Raven sealed the final nail in the coffin.

Yang was now thinking about herself, thinking on the dark thoughts of fear for her future, and love for her brother's child and how it could be her child.

Raven's work was done.

Naruto wouldn't have a child weighing him down from becoming her son, Yang was out of the way with Blake, the child would be taken care of and Raven would have access to it, and she had corrupted her daughter just a little more towards what she wanted her to be.

"Blake, marry me." Yang stated to Blake with determined eyes.

She would become a parent to that child.

"Yes, marry her. My daughter is beautiful, smart, strong... she is just like her brother, surely you can learn to love each other. Yang, this girl was somebody Naruto loved... I believe that you could love her as well... a child only makes the bond stronger." Raven said as she started to work her way on Blake's mind. Ruby didn't know what was happening, but she was scared of Raven.

Ruby Rex was hiding in the corner, avoiding the frightening woman, who she didn't want to mess with.

"O... kay." Blake said as she looked at Yang, and Raven simply smirked, before she smiled in a "motherly" way and grabbed Yang's hand.

"Now, why don't we get your hair dyed. Make you look just like me." Raven offered as she pulled Yang with her.

Yang was just happy to spend time with her.

Raven smirked as Yang followed her like a lost puppy.

If only she could get Naruto to follow her this easily, but sometimes you had to work hard for the one you really loved. Either way, now that Yang was useful to her, she would have to make some time to act the part of a mother to her. She would be a good, loving mother to Yang, so long as Yang was useful to her that is. One look at Yang willingly following her to change her hair, the most precious part of her body, was enough to let Raven know Yang would be useful to her for a long time.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	96. Chapter 96 Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hah... hah... hah." Naruto panted as he unsheathed his blade once more and sliced through six trees at the same time. Naruto had covered in sweat, he was paler than usual, and he had heavy bags underneath his eyes. Naruto's eyes were dull, without their usual emotion, and his right eye was alight with silver flames.

Naruto was wobbling as he sheathed his blade and walked over to the next set of trees he was going to cut down.

In 4 days since Blake had broken his heart, Naruto didn't blame her even once. It was his fault, she broke up with him because he was a danger to others. So he needed to get stronger, so that this would never happen again. Naruto had thrown himself into training harder than ever. Naruto unsheathed his sword and resheathed it faster than the eye could see, and 7 trees fell to the ground in a flash. Naruto wobbled some more, and he started to walk forward over the tree trunks.

"Naruto... I think you should stop. You haven't slept in days, and you haven't eaten anything. You're also getting sicker. You are going to hurt yourself." Pyrrha spoke as she watched Naruto train. Seeing as his silver eyed powers are a secret that she knew about, she was the only one that was with him to watch him train.

Naruto's stress was quickly reaching critical levels.

With Blake breaking up with him, his cold getting more severe, and Yang dying her hair black and acting _more_ protective of him... he was getting closer and closer to the breaking point. Naruto had taken so much stress over the course of his life, that he was soon going to reach critical if he didn't slow down and relax.

"Shut up." Naruto told her flat out, his eyes without even a trace of emotion, and Pyrrha's heart went out for him.

Yeah, he snapped at her, but his training was the only thing taking his mind off his broken heart.

He was also extremely sleep deprived, and he was both hungry and exhausted, his temper was also at the boiling point. Not to mention she had been trying to get to him for awhile now, grating on his thin nerves.

"I know it hurts Naruto... but Blake wasn't _right_ for you." Pyrrha told Naruto, and he snapped towards her.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted this time, and Pyrrha winced at the anger in his eyes. Okay, so maybe she had misplayed her cards there.

"Way to go genius."

Amber's snide comments in her head didn't make her feel any better. The fact that Amber was still very much in love with Naruto, angry that she died before she could see their relationship go anywhere, and was a fully grown woman stuck inside the body of a teenager meant that Amber... was either egging Pyrrha onto the idea of sleeping with Naruto, or being _pissed_ at Pyrrha for having feelings for her ex-boyfriend... who Amber refered to as her boyfriend still.

"Shut up... I wasn't good enough for her." Naruto mumbled under his breath, and Pyrrha winced.

She always forgot that Naruto had a bit of a complex about this.

Years of being told he wasn't strong enough, good enough, or the type to become a hunter by his family, combined with them always protecting him in an overbearing way had given Naruto a complex about himself. Instead of blaming Blake, he blamed himself... that was in his nature anyway, but the fact remains he was blameless.

'Blake wasn't good enough for you.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she sighed. Naruto was kind, loving, a great cook, responsible, generous, forgiving, filled with courage, honorable, loyal... everything that you could want in a man. Blake was a coward who ran away from the problem, without even considering who she was hurting when she did it. Pyrrha didn't have the best opinion of Blake right now.

She couldn't find it in herself to forgive Blake, seeing as Blake broke Naruto's heart. Yes, Pyrrha wanted to be with Naruto... but if Naruto was happy, she was happy. So long as Naruto was happy with Blake, then Pyrrha supported the relationship. Yet, Blake destroyed Naruto's happiness and broke his heart.

Pyrrha was pissed off.

"I was... n't... strong en-" Naruto couldn't finish, before he passed out on the ground, his silver eye's flames going out as he finally ran out of steam... and his sickness caught up to him, hitting him full force. Pyrrha walked over to Naruto and picked him up, placing her hand on his forehead to see how sick he was.

He was burning up, no doubt in a very bad state.

So pulling out her scroll, she called Jaune.

"Hey, Jaune Arc... oh hey Pyrrha, what do you need?" Jaune asked, and Pyrrha started to walk towards Beacon.

"Naruto finally collapsed, I'm taking him back to the room. Did you ever find out why... I'm going to have to call you back." Pyrrha hung up on Jaune without even finishing what she wanted to say to him. In front of her was the root cause of a lot of strife in a lot of people's lives.

Raven was sitting on the side of a cut down tree.

She was admiration the hundreds of chopped down trees all around them, and she smiled when she looked towards Naruto. She stood up and started to walk towards him.

"What did you do to Yang?" Pyrrha asked Raven, who stopped walking and made a face that she was going to answer the question. She didn't answer though, not right away. Instead, she hummed to herself and seemed to make a face that showed just how little she cared.

Her answer did surrpise Pyrrha.

"Nothing much, she looks much better now that she has black hair. Now, give me Naruto, and we will be off. I like you Pyrrha, you are stronger than Blake is... perfect dating material for my son. You two would be so cute together." Raven said as she walked towards Pyrrha with a charming smile on her face.

Yes, manipulating people was so easy for her.

Her daughter was easy. Yang was a girl who cared about her looks very much, so complimenting them honestly would get you points with her. Yang was easy to provoke, and she cared about others. Not to mention that Raven knew Yang had been searching for her for most of her life, meaning that simply by talking with her, Raven fufilled Yang's desires, and Yang opened herself up to her.

With Blake, the girl was hormonal from pregnancy, making her decision making skills lower than normal. Not to mention she just broke up with Naruto, those feelings of guilt, anguish, and her own broken heart making her resolve and common sense weaker. Blake also ran from her issues, and by facing her with a problem she couldn't run from, Blake's mind would become stressed out even more, making her easier to control.

The only person who she couldn't... didn't want to bend to her will was her beloved son Naruto.

She wanted him to follow her willingly, of his own accord. She might manipulate the people around Naruto, but she wouldn't actually... okay she would. She loved Naruto more than her own daughter, no surprise there, but she wouldn't directly manipulate him like with Yang. Instead, she would simply _cause_ incidents that might lead him to joining her.

"O-oh... thank... No! I'm not falling for that." Pyrrha said, and Raven laughed.

It was a beautiful laugh, but it filled Pyrrha with dread.

"You know, a man with a broken heart will take the first chance he gets to fill the void in his heart. Women are the same... This is your chance to be with him. Sometimes a little kindness can go a long way. Of course, it saddens me to see him heartbroken to this extent... so I simply wanted to comfort my crying baby." Raven spoke sincerely, and while it surprised Pyrrha, it made her question what Raven could gain from this. Pyrrha simply started to walk off with Naruto, and didn't show much reaction otherwise.

Pyrrha blinked when she noticed her arms felt lighter.

Where was Naruto?

Raven was wondering the same thing, because one moment she saw Pyrrha walking off with Naruto, and the next second Naruto was gone.

"You two may want to dodge." A deep voice advised them.

Raven saw a shadow descending on her from above, and she drew her sword and slashed at whatever it was.

*Clang*

"Zzzzzzzzzzz." A sleeping Naruto blocked the slash with his own sword, with Kurama's head coming out of his back. Pyrrha and Raven both were shocked by the fact that Naruto was fighting in his sleep. Naruto kicked Raven in the jawline, pushing her back as he landed on the ground, and sheathed his sword in reverse, transorming it into a scythe.

"Hey, wake up Naruto!" Pyrrha shouted over at Naruto, and he turned his attention towards her.

She jumped with a yelp when he swung his scythe at her and sent a cresent arc of yellow aura at her.

'Talk about bad sleeping.' Raven thought when Naruto ran at her and spun his scythe over his head. She sheathed her blade and changed it to a dull blade, so that she wouldn't hurt him, and she unsheathed it. Her eyes widened when he blocked her attack, before he spun around her blade and used both hands to smash the shaft the weapon into her nose. Then he jumped up and hooked the back of her neck with the scythe, while also putting his feet on her face.

Raven realized what he was going to do moments before he did it. He was going to yank his scythe at her, while also pushing with his feet so that she would be beheaded, even with her aura active.

Raven stuck her sword behind her neck, and when Naruto pushed on her, her blade became a barrier between the scythe and her neck. Naruto continued to push with his feet, before Raven leaned forward and slammed him into the ground with her face. Naruto jumped off of her.

Surely that would wake him up.

"Zzzzzzzzz."

"You do realize that Naruto passed out from severe exhaustion, and mental stress right? You can't wake him up. Might want to dodge red." Kurama stated as he looked towards Pyrrha, and she felt a hand wrap around her ankle.

"Eh? EH!?" Pyrrha shouted a second time when she noticed a yellow aura hand wrapped around her ankle, and the ground between Naruto and Pyrrha ripped up to reveal his hand had gone underground. It yanked her towards Naruto, and Pyrrha stabbed her spear into the ground to stop her motion.

Extreme mental stress AND physical stress were both needed for the awakening of his previous life's memories.

Kurama didn't need to tell them that.

The loud screeching of a bell could be heard, and Raven looked to see Naruto holding something above his head, still very much asleep.

"I would dodge this one. His memories just started to wake up, _but_ his soul remembers these techniques." Kurama mentioned to them, and Naruto showed the technique above his head. It was a yellow sphere made up of millions of spirals concentrated in the middle, and coming out of it were large shuriken-like blades.

Raven jumped down to the ground when Naruto threw it at her, and it sliced through trees like butter and continued to travel a GREAT distance away.

"Oh crap!" Pyrrha shouted when a far off mountain was cut in half as well, before the mountain behind it simply exploded as a huge yellow dome of wind blades appeared where the mountain had been. Thankfully, they didn't get hit by the shockwaves, seeing as the surrounding mountains contained them very well.

Raven paled a little more when she saw the scoop of that attack.

"Told you to dodge it for a reason. Not a pleasant way to die." Kurama noted for them, and Naruto turned his scythe into a sword and started to run off in a random direction.

...

Raven and Pyrrha just stared at each other for awhile as it slowly dawned on them that Naruto had escaped.

...

"OH SHIT!"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto still has chakra, but it is deep down inside his aura. Right now his chakra, and memories can only be used when Naruto is asleep. He won't remember them when he wakes up, at least not right jow.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	97. Chapter 97 Bunny Rose

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **I am going to be very busy, both with work and with personal business, the next few days.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Zzzzzzzz."

"Wow, this must be the worst case of sleep walking." Coco noted as she walked with Velvet down the streets of Vale. She and Velvet had strangely come across a sleeping Naruto, though the blood on his fists showed that he might have either beaten the shit out of somebody, or commited sleep-murder... hopefully the first and not the second.

The pile of groaning thugs behind Naruto confirmed it was the first.

The fact he kicked their asses while asleep, did not say anything good about trying to touch-

"Is he okay?" Velvet asked as she looked at her "friend", yeah she considered him her friend, but she didn't know if he considered her the same way. It was too bad that the news of his break up had already spread around campus, she felt sad for him.

She had been rooting for the relationship.

A human and faunus being in a loving relationship, now that was something special. Naruto seemed like a great guy to her. Kind, understanding, strong, and he was willing to put himself through total humiliation for his friends (he wore a woman's sexy bunny outfit for Nora).

"Lets follow him. See what he does. We have that mission tomorrow... Too bad too, I wanted to rock the dance hall with a new dress." Coco stated as she started to walk in the same direction as Naruto stumbled around. She wondered how he was walking so well down the streets, considering the fact he was asleep.

Naruto started to wonder into the street, and Velvet rushed out and grabbed onto his hand, pulling him back just as a car rushed by.

...

He didn't hit her, which was good. Velvet sighed in relief, and she let go of Naruto, and he started to wonder towards the street again. Velvet grabbed onto Naruto and pulled him out of the street, and she made sure to hold onto his hand.

"Okay, so he isn't hitting things... but he is walking into the street... you know, you were right, he is _really_ cute." Coco said as she looked over the younger boy. A nice toned body, his feminine looks made him seem even more good looking. He was a combination of beautiful and handsome, with a bodytype that could wear all clothes and make them look good.

Coco could appreciate a person who could look good in anything, style meant everything if you wanted to make a good impression.

Style with clothes, style on the battlefield, style in life.

Style was everything.

A person's style defined who they were, and said a lot about them.

"I told you that in confidence." Velvet hissed at Coco, hoping Naruto didn't wake up and hear that.

Velvet liked talking to Coco, most of the time. So, she had once commented, as in days ago, that she found Naruto to be cute. Not long after, he and Blake broke up, and Coco had hinted at a possible relationship.

There was nothing wrong with thinking somebody looked good.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz."

"You know, he is in the top 3... actually, he recently took the top spot in "Guys I Want to Date" list right? I mean, didn't you vote for him?" Coco asked as she remembered the list in the girl's bathroom. It was a fun little list, the girls took the guys they thought were smart, strong, kind, or just boyfriend material in general. They voted, and then they made a top 10 and top 3 list.

Naruto came in first place, not only because of his looks, and strength in combat class, but for a very good reason.

Girls and guys both wanted what they could not have.

Naruto had been dating, which made him that much more desirable in the eyes of the other girls at the academy.

"I mean... I know... but he just got out of a relationship." Velvet mumbled to herself mostly.

"Perfect time to go after him. This happened to a girl friend of mine once. She got dumped by this asshole of a dude... and you know what fixed her up after the heartbreak?" Coco asked, and she used the term girl friend as more of a friendship way.

Velvet only blinked.

"Time, ice cream, and crying?" Velvet asked, since that helped her out of her last relationship... which ended in a pretty bad way. She dated a guy for two weeks, he acted really nice to her, and then he ended up being a huge ass to her. He only dated her to make her feel shittier about him breaking up with her.

Of course, with time she realized he was just a jerk, and it was no use having a broken heart over him. At the same time, it only made her that much more aware of the fact that she was a faunus, and humans didn't like her.

Of course, even then it took a lot of crying and ice cream to get over her heart break.

To give somebody your love, and have them rip out your heart, was not something that could easily be healed. It left a hole in your heart that needed to be filled with something.

"Getting with a _better_ man. Car." Coco said, and Velvet pulled Naruto back out of the road as she walked with him. Coco chuckled, before she glanced over at Naruto for a second.

He was still asleep?

"I could never take advantage of him when he is so... down." Velvet whispered in mortification, and Coco shrugged his shoulders.

"He isn't dating, you aren't dating. You think he is cute, and I am damn sure he thinks you are cute. We are girls Velvet, we see the man we want and the second he is ripe for the taking..." Coco spoke with experience as she extended her arm forward with an open hand. Velvet watched the hand, waiting for some amazing motion. "... we take them. If his heart is broken fix it for him." Coco stated as she tilted her head down, her sunglasses tilting with her head, and she grinned at Velvet.

Velvet was honestly... not surprised.

This was coming from a woman who she had seen fight 6 other women for a fancy dress that she didn't even wear. Coco took what she wanted, when she wanted it, provided that she had the chance to take it. Coco was not without her own honor, she wouldn't date a man who had a girlfriend, but the second he was free, she would go for him.

"I couldn't do that to him... and I don't want to rush him into something new. Anyway-" Velvet started, not realizing that she had been slowly pulled into the road by Naruto.

"Car."

"OH SHI-!" Velvet _almost_ cursed when a car horn blared at her, and an angry driver flipped her off as she jumped out of the road with Naruto.

"Hey! Fuck you buddy, we are walking-" Coco started to shout out, before she was kicked in the face. She was tossed off of her feet, and Velvet looked to see a sleeping Naruto kicking her in the face.

He had sensed her bloodlust in his sleep, and reacted to it.

It would appear that the more negative thoughts a person had, the more Naruto reacted to them. A lot of people had negative thoughts when driving, which would explain why Naruto kept trying to walk in the streets.

"You okay Coco?" Velvet asked her friend.

Coco's sunglasses were cracked, and she took them off, her eye twitching as she looked at the damaged sunglasses.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going into that shop to get replacements... again. I am sick of this happening." Coco stated as she stormed off towards the nearest store.

Velvet chuckled to herself as she sat down, with Naruto hand in hand, at the nearest bench.

Naruto's face landed on her thighs moments later, and she nearly jumped in surprise when she felt the thud of his head on her lap. She calmed down moments later, when she saw the heartbroken look on his sleeping face. She ran her hand through his hair, and she could feel that he needed a bit of a shower. She didn't mind all that much though, he didn't smell bad per say. He smelled like sweat, but not like BO.

"I see what Blake saw in you... seeing you sad makes me sad. It makes me want to make you happy. She is an idiot for letting you go." Velvet said under her breath. She had watched Naruto in class since the beginning of school. She was impressed, he wasn't doing great in regular class, but he was kind to nearly everyone.

"Zzzzzzzzz."

Even his snoring face was adorable to her.

"I would never break your heart. I would never curse somebody with the pain that somebody put me through." Velvet muttered to Naruto. She wasn't _in love_ with Naruto, but she was romantically interested in him. Love was a strong word, and if a person fell in love so easily, then everyone would be getting married, instead of going through dating.

Man Naruto was in a really deep sleep.

He was also getting more red in the face, and starting to sweat, as his skin got a little colder. Velvet blinked for a moment, before her eyes started to widen. She sat right next to Naruto in class, and awhile back she had gotten sick.

Naruto was super exhausted, heart broken, and no doubt he was both sick, and lacking in sleep.

...

She had to get him back to Beacon as soon as possible, and get him back to his room so that he could sleep in his own bed. Staying out in this condition would only do his body more harm, and make his recovery time even greater. She passed her sickness onto him, so she should take some responsibility for it.

"Oh thank god, here he is."

"EEP!" Velvet yelped in shock when she heard Pyrrha with some lady she didn't know come running towards her and Naruto. They looked like they had been running for awhile.

Not to mention they both looked like they had seen better days.

"Finally, I have been looking for you for 4 hours now." Pyrrha said as she lifted Naruto over her shoulder and started to walk away with him.

"Naruto's sick!... Please make sure he gets his rest." Velvet insisted as the women were walking away, and Pyrrha blinked in surprise, before she nodded back to Pyrrha. Velvet sat back down and sighed in relief.

Pyrrha was a responsible girl.

She always stuck close to Naruto, closer than anyone else normally did, so it would be same to assume that she would take good care of Naruto. Velvet placed her hands on her lap without thinking about it.

She kind of missed the weight of Naruto's head.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	98. Chapter 98 Pyrrha Explodes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Man, he doesn't look good." Jaune said as he watched Naruto sleeping, peacefully, in his bed after being gone for most of his days for his training. Jaune felt bad for Naruto, because he knew what it was like to be rejected... he was rejected by every single girl he had ever asked out. It hurt, but Naruto actually found love... and she broke up with him still. That had to hurt way worse than being rejected.

Giving your heart to somebody, just for them to rip it out was way worse than never being allowed to give your heart.

"Can I shock him awake?" Nora asked as her hands sparked pink.

Pyrrha slapped the side of her head for that one.

"No, this is severe exhaustion, combined with mental exhaustion, severe lack of sleep, and he is actually sick. Lets let him sleep." Pyrrha reminded them.

Naruto had been showing signs of getting sick for awhile now, but his exhaustions were just making that worse. Naruto _needed_ heavy rest, some medication, and relaxation in order to get better. He had a weak immune system, but he usually never got sick thanks to the fact that Ruby and Yang had strong immune systems, so they never really passed their sickness onto him before.

"... Didn't need to hit me." Nora mumbled with crossed arms.

She was a little grumpy around Naruto and Blake breaking up, and if it were not for the fact that Blake was pregnant, then Nora would kick her butt right now. Nora knew Naruto longer than she did Blake, and she did love him (as a friend/friend-with-benefits, and not a lover) more than she did Blake. Heck, Naruto had supported both her and Ren during tough times for them. He meant a lot to her, so much that when he had troubles with his sex life she had been willing to have sex with him and Blake. She owed so much to him for helping get Ren a new leg, that she couldn't stand the thought of him with a broken heart.

At the same time, she did understand the fact Blake was not in her right mind, she was hormonal, emotional, and acting in a rash way.

Didn't change the fact she fucked up.

"Wa... wa...ter..." Naruto said with a very hoarse voice, his eyes were still closed, but with how pale he was, and how unwell he seemed even talking hurt his body.

*BAM BAM BAM*

"Come on! Let us in! We want to take care of him!"

"No! You tried to give him milk, video games, and cat posters to cure him!" Pyrrha shouted through the door. Apparently, the few times Ruby and Yang got sick, their father had the bright idea of doing some of the worst things for sickness. Naruto needed fluids, yes, but milk was not the type he needed. He needed fluids with a lot of electrolytes, which was why when he asked for water, Nora went to the mini-fridge in their room and got out some Drink.

Drink, yes that was the name of the drink.

It was full of electrolytes.

"He needs the kitty!" Yang's voice could be heard shouting out as well. The banging got even louder.

"Sorry, but that door is Nora-proof! After our room exploded, we asked for everything to be replaced with things not even Nora could break." Jaune called out to them through the door. He would let them in, but the girls were not happy with Naruto's family.

Yang had changed her hair, which stressed Naruto out when he saw what Yang was becoming, but he was still happy for Yang for getting closer to Raven. Naruto hoped that even if Raven was faking her love for Yang, that one day a real bond would form between them. He put aside his own happiness in the hopes that Yang and Raven would really form a mother/daughter bond.

Pyrrha did not want Yang or Ruby in the room... Ruby because if Ruby came into the room, she would not be able to help.

"I am going to break _everything_ in this room one day." Nora promised Jaune as she helped Naruto sip at his drink.

*BAM BAM BAM*

"He is our brother, and we need to be there for him!" Yang shouted out through the door.

"FUCK OFF! You are the REASON he is like this!" Pyrrha screamed through the door, her rage finally hitting the breaking point when she heard those words come out of Yang's mouth. Her face was burning red with rage.

There was silence as Nora and Jaune just stared at Pyrrha.

"... Harsh." Jaune told Pyrrha, not proud of her for saying that. He didn't know Naruto's life story, but blaming his family for him getting sick? Not cool of Pyrrha. She should know better than to blame Naruto's problems on others. "Really mature Pyrrha." Jaune's disappointment was clear.

Ruby Rex simply hissed lowly and sniffed at Naruto's side, wanting to play with him, but curious as to why he wasn't moving around very much.

"How long have you been holding that one in?" Nora asked with wide eyes.

She never thought she would see Pyrrha scream at somebody in rage.

"... Sorry?" Pyrrha said as her face calmed down, and she seemed to be slightly relieved that she had finally gotten to say those words. "No, I'm not sorry... this is their fault. They are the reason Naruto is like this." Pyrrha ranted to herself as some of her own emotions came to the surface. She stood up and paced around the room.

The more she paced, the angrier she seemed to get.

"Pyrrha?" Nora asked hesitantly, but Pyrrha didn't hear her.

Naruto told Pyrrha everything, _everything_ to her knowledge. They went to spas together, they watched movies together, they hung out, got lunch, went to illegal races together. Naruto told her everything, and she could say without a doubt Naruto's problems were his families fault. Pyrrha started to head towards the door, and she unlocked it and opened it up to see Yang and Ruby just staring at her.

"This is YOUR fault!" Pyrrha said as she took her anger out on the easiest target.

Yang.

Pyrrha put her hands on Yang's chest and shoved her back a little.

"What did I do?!" Yang asked loudly, so surprised at being shoved she didn't know what to do in response.

"You did this to him! Because of you never believing in him, Naruto has this desire to prove himself to you. He has a complex about not being good enough because of you. You never let him out of the house, always treated him like he was weak." Pyrrha said, her voice getting louder and louder as she pushed Yang again and pushed her another time just because she could. Yang was in a stunned silence at first as she her back hit the wall.

"Hey, I didn't-" Yang didn't even get to finish because Pyrrha pushed her again into the wall.

"No, shut up. Everything wrong with Naruto is your fault. He nearly died protecting you as kids because _you_ were stupid. He spent the rest of his life taking care of you ungrateful idiots." Pyrrha said, and when Yang tried to get back up, Pyrrha pushed her back against the wall. She had tears in her eyes... tears of anger as she stared down at the shocked Yang, while Ruby looked like she was going to cry.

It wasn't true... was it?

"Pyrrha! Too far!" Jaune shouted as he tried to defend Yang.

"Shut up and let me talk! Naruto has only ever wanted to make you fools proud of him! To stop seeing him as weak." Pyrrha said, and she shoved Yang even harder as her increasing rage continued to grow.

These feelings inside of her had been burning for so long now, it was impossible to contain them.

Seeing Naruto suffering in bed with a sickness that was caused by a regular cold, and lots of stress, pushed her over the edge.

"What is going on out here?" Weiss asked as she opened the door, only to see Pyrrha shove Yang against the wall again.

She wisely decided that she didn't need to know.

"He trained harder, pushed himself, just so that you all could be proud... but it was never good enough. You never let him out of the house, so he never got to build up immunities to disease! You never let him experience school life, so he doesn't know how to deal with heart break like a normal person!" Pyrrha shouted as Yang looked like she was about to burst out into tears at any moment. She wasn't even angry at Pyrrha, she was just horrified with herself.

Pyrrha had hit a very soar subject for her.

"It... isn't my fault... I just just a kid... I didn't mean for him to get hurt." Yang said as she looked at Pyrrha, and she saw the open room door and Naruto laying on the bed.

She got up and started to run towards the room.

"No!" Pyrrha shouted as she grabbed Yang by the hair and _slammed_ her into the door of Team RWBY's room by her hair.

"Ah!"

"You will listen! Because of you, he thinks that everything is his fault! He is always trying to make others happy! No matter how much it hurts him! He is ignorant about people, and people take advantage of that... and he doesn't know when somebody so OBVIOUSLY is in love with him and not even trying to hide it!" Pyrrha shouted out, before she stopped when she saw Yang on the ground holding her face in her heads.

She was whimpering as she cried in her hands, and Pyrrha's rage subsided a little when she saw that she had literally pushed Yang to the point of tears.

Even Ruby was crying.

"Py-pyrrha... you were..." Jaune was surprised.

Pyrrha had just admitted to being in love with Naruto!

"Naruto loves you two so much. Ruby, you have been acting so scared lately... and Yang, Naruto hates seeing what you are becoming... It hurts him so much that he trains his body to forget his pain... Seeing you turn into... this." Pyrrha said as she ripped out some of Yang's now black hair and tossed it on the ground in front of Yang. Yang didn't even get angry, so was crying her eyes out as she was forced to listen to Pyrrha.

"It's... all my fault... hic..." Yang cried as she wiped her eyes, but the tears never stopped glowing.

"What is going on here?" Blake asked as she walked in on the scene.

She messed up.

"And yoooou." Pyrrha said as she pointed at Blake, and Blake looked surprised at the finger pointed in her direction.

"Me?" Blake asked, and Pyrrha stomped up to her and poked her breast.

"Naruto loved you so much. He gave you everything. He gave you love, he gave you his heart, he is such a kind and forgiving person... but you... you did this to him. He loved you so much, and I was so jealous of you... but-" Pyrrha stopped and she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "-I was happy Naruto was happy. He gave you his _everything_... he excepted you for you, despite your... issue. He still loved you... but you have the balls to break his heart?" Pyrrha asked, her tone lower, more disappointed than angry.

Blake looked down.

"I did what I had to do... I will always love Naruto, but being with him-" Blake started, but she was slapped across the face by Pyrrha, stopping her.

"-was one of the few things that made his life happy. He really loved you. When Amber broke up with him... I learned something about Naruto." Pyrrha said as she grabbed Blake by her top and lifted her up into the air.

Nora grabbed Pyrrha's arms and forced them to put Blake back on the ground.

"Pyrrha, I think you've said enough." Nora was trying to be firm.

"Naruto falls in love easily, and he falls in love hard. When Naruto loves you, he will always love you... He will never betray you. He will always be there for you. His love is a great thing... but it hurts him. He doesn't need somebody like you, who runs away from things when they get too serious... you are a coward Blake... I don't hate you... or even you Yang... but I'm sick of you two hurting Naruto..." Pyrrha said as she finally got out most of her pent up emotions.

"I know I hurt him, and I know I'm a coward." Blake said lowly, and Pyrrha looked away from her for a moment, before she sighed.

"Listen... Yang... Blake... Naruto loves you two so dearly... but neither of you seem to really respect him. Until you learn to trust him, respect him... I can't trust him to either of you." Pyrrha said, and Yang stared at Pyrrha.

"What gives you that right to do that?" Yang asked her with a tear stained face.

Pyrrha turned around and started to walk away.

"I have the right... because at least I see Naruto for who he is. When you forget out who Naruto is, maybe you will treat him better." Pyrrha said as closed the room door behind her.

Yang broke down crying again, and Blake moved over to her and wrapped her up in a hug, allowing Yang to cry into her chest.

After Pyrrha's rant, she needed a shoulder to cry on.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	99. Chapter 99 The Silver Eyed Queen

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _*Splat*_

"My Queen!"

A tall, literally 7 foot tall, woman shouted out as she ran across a room. The woman was well muscled, her body was feminine and toned, yet she still had a defined 6 pack. She had long auburn hair, with bright lavender colored eyes. She had tanned skin, and she wore a bear skin over her shoulders, with the arms of the bear skin covering her breasts, and the head being over the top of her head. She also wore a skirt that was made from the pelt of a wolf, and she carried a silver spear with the design of a hawk on the tip of the spear.

She ran across a long room within moments, and stopped in front of a young 15 year old, girl.

"Cough!"

The girl was about 5'5" in height, with bright blonde hair that was slightly shifted to cover her right eye. The rest was a bit shorter, but still went down to around her shoulders. Her visible, barely open, left eye was a sky blue color. Her skin was a light color, and she had a more petite body frame. Her body being slightly boyish, but mostly girlish. On each of her cheeks, she bore three whisker marks that were slightly jagged in nature.

She wore a bright orange dress, robes crafted from the finest of silk, with a black cape over her shoulders, and white tights underneath her dress.

In her hand was a staff made of sturdy wood, with a three pointed dagger with strange symbols around the hilt, rusted, on the tip of it.

"My Queen, are you okay?" The tall woman shouted out in worry as she stopped next to her queen, and helped her back onto the throne.

"Arty... cough..." The Queen spoke as she whispered to the guard with a grim smile on her face, and she coughed again with more blood leaking from her lips.

Her eye trailed across the room, to paintings of the Queens before her.

Each one looked like her, and all of them shared traits in common. Whisker scars on their cheeks, a blue left eye with the right eye hidden, blonde hair, and a rounded face.

"Hold on my Queen, MEDIC!" Arty, real name Artemis, screamed out. She couldn't leave the Queen's side, and she couldn't carry the Queen in her... sensative position.

She felt a soft hand touch her face, and she looked at her smiling Queen.

"Arty, these last 20 years with you... have been (cough) pretty good." The 20(?) year old woman spoke in a youthful voice as she tried to comfort her distressed guard. Artemis gasped in shock, and looked at her Queen.

"Lady Naruto?" Artemis asked with her tone suggesting horror as she talked to her Queen, who seemed to be on her death bed.

Naruto smiled at her gracefully.

"You look... so much like your mother did... when she was your age." Naruto said, revealing her age to be 40 something (maybe?). She looked up at the painting on the wall, and she looked up at the ceiling that had a large painting of the sun on it. Standing in front of the sun was the back of a woman.

The woman's back was shown.

From behind, the woman was tall, close to 6 feet tall, and she had short dark blue hair that flipped out in the shape of a sunflower with one hair that stuck up. She had light skin, and she held her hands out. In, in one hand she had a rotating sphere of energy, and in the other hand she was holding onto a scroll. The scroll was not part of the painting, instead it was literally placed inside of the painting itself, only appearing to be part of the ceiling.

Her ancestor.

In ancient legends, it was said that their ancestor had a brother, and the two siblings split apart and formed their own families. One family awoke the father's powerful _great energy_ and the other one awakened his _great body_... his powerful body. Over time, that energy mutated when people evolved to produce aura.

The daughter of the great man named her first child after her father, turns out Naruto was a gender neutral name.

"Arty..." Naruto spoke gently as she reached out and gently stroked the red hair of her friend, guard, and on occasion... lover.

"My Queen?" Artemis spoke, and Naruto smiled at her.

"I never did have a child... did I? I guess the Queen seat will finally be unfilled." Naruto spoke sadly.

In her so and so years of life, she had never ventured out of her village. Her village had remained a secret until rather recently, even now Remnant was only just learning about them. Heck, her body was incapable of pregnancy thanks to her disease.

The Village of Women.

"No my Queen, you aren't dying... you are just... sick... that is right. Sick! You'll get better!" Artemis spoke urgently, and she looked around. "MEDIC!" Artemis screamed at the top of her lungs.

Naruto just smiled at her.

"Oh Arty... We both knew this was happening... even the Snake-Man could not cure me... this body of mine... I'll miss you." Naruto spoke, her voice growing more dim as her head leaned to the side. Her hair moved out of her face, and showed that her right eye was colored a bright silver.

Artemis shook her head in denial.

"No! You can't die, what are we suppose to do without our Queen? Our symbol of hope, our sun that guides us? Our shining light? Only somebody of your blood could ever hope to succeed you! We need you." Artemis begged her not to die. Naruto had watched over her nearly her entire life, and the second she was old enough she had joined the Queen's Private Guard, protecting her with everything she had.

Naruto poked her chest, right above her heart.

She smiled a bloody smile, her breath growing weaker.

"My sister..." Naruto spoke softly.

"Your sister died nearly 50 ago my Queen, anyway, she abandoned our village for a man." Artemis said to her over 50 (The Queen was old) year old Queen.

The good thing about blonde hair... is that even when it went white, it still looked blonde for the most part.

"Silly girl... my sister had a baby girl... Sitka Rose... before she died... she wrote me a letter about her baby girl giving birth... to... Summer Rose... I believe... she has a child named... Naruto Rose..." Naruto spoke with a soft tone. She looked at the two trees in the room, they were sacred trees. Both trees bore fruit.

It was said that they were planted by her ancestor.

One of the trees had orange fruit, naruto oranges to be exact. The second tree on the other side of her throne contained pink fruits, these fruits in the shape of strange spirals.

"... The boy who slayed a dragon?" Artemis asked as looked at her Queen with an unsure face.

 _A male?_

"My ancestor... believed in love... using the... power given to her by her... father she planted these trees..." Naruto spoke as she managed to barely get on her feet and wobbled over to the tree with the naruto oranges. Artemis helped her to stand, and she listened to what maybe her last words carefully.

These were important words.

Only the Queen's family were allowed to know what the _purpose_ of these trees served, because it was well known that the trees were _magical_ in some way. Everytime a new Queen was crowned, she wold devour a fruit from the pink tree. When the Queen retired, usually it was because she died, because nobody in living memory (other than the Queen's) knew what the orange tree did.

"Love?" Artemis spoke just as gently.

"The love... between a man... and woman... two men... two women... before her death... she created these trees... to..." Naruto spoke, and her voice got softer.

Artemis's eyes grew wide as a secret was whispered into her ear.

"My Queen?" Artemis asked, and Naruto smiled, slipping out of Artemis' arms and onto the ground, her smile on her face as her hair covered her eyes. Artemis got on the ground and she held onto her Queen with tear filled eyes. "My Queen? Lady Naruto... I'll find him my Queen..." Artemis whispered as she held the body of her Queen.

The woman's dying smile was still on her face.

Her staff was on the ground, her right palm opened up to show the tattoo of a spiral at the center of her hand.

 **-At Beacon-**

"Hah... hah... hah." Naruto panted in his pained sleep as he recovered from his sickness, with Pyrrha holding his hand.

It was the middle of the third night after she had snapped at Yang, Ruby, and Blake... and she had yet to leave Naruto's side. School had started back up, and she still skipped it so that she could stay by his side. Her lack of sleep was nothing compared to his constant suffering, even though he was sleeping (when he wasn't sleeping, he could barely move his body) then he was in great pain.

Naruto's breathing slowed, not in the "I'm dying way" but in the way that his pain seemed to be going away, and his body seemed to regain some of the color.

He was still sick, but it was like whatever had been wrong with him was getting better now.

"Thank god..." Pyrrha whispered as she pulled Naruto's hand up to her head, and she rested his cool fingers on her forehead. She could feel his steady heartbeat.

"Mom... I miss... you." Naruto whispered in his sleep, and Pyrrha looked down at that.

That was right... Naruto's mother died when he was young. Naruto must be having a dream about her right now. Pyrrha gripped Naruto's hand firmly, and she took a breath.

She wished she could have met Naruto's mother.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Himawari (Sunflower), Naruto's**_ **youngest** _ **daughter left behind the Rose family.**_ _ **Roses are a symbol of great love, because only " the magic of great love" can grow them.**_ _ **In a folktale, a man leaves a "Rose Cottage" to his "Youngest Daughter" who loves to Garden (Something Naruto loves to do).  
**_ _ **Naruto left behind half his chakra to Himawari, and with it he gave her "Chakra with Great Love" thus he left her a "Rose".  
**_ _ **Over time, that "Rose" grew and thus the Rose family was born.**_


	100. Chapter 100 The Fastest Rabbit Wins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*Knock knock*

"Hmmmm?" Nora hummed as she forced Naruto to take a bite of her homemade, burnt, food. Naruto gagged, because even without much ability to taste, he could still taste how awful her cooking was. He was recovering from sickness, so he _had_ to eat something, but at the same time he didn't want to eat anything. He had no appetite in the slightest, but that didn't mean much to Nora.

When Pyrrha got the door, and Nora looked away, Jaune saw Naruto spit the food he had been forced to put in his mouth, into the trash.

When Nora looked back at Naruto, he smiled and hummed in agreement at her.

"Velvet?" Pyrrha asked when she saw the resident bunny faunus standing at the door with a small letter in her hand. She was smiling awkwardly, and she waved her hand.

"Mission got cancelled... can I talk to Naruto?" Velvet asked as she looked in the room, and she saw Naruto sitting in pajamas being force-fed by Nora. Naruto gagged when more food was forced into his mouth, and she covered his mouth with her hand, forcing him to swallow the food before she would allow him to breath again.

The struggle was real.

Pyrrha looked uncomfortable for a moment.

Why would Velvet want to talk with Naruto?

"Sure thing, come on in." Jaune welcomed Velvet into his team's room, and she walked in and gave him a smile. She walked towards Pyrrha, and she gave Pyrrha the letter in her hands, before she walked over to Naruto's bed and sat down at the end of it. She smiled at Naruto, and she raised her hands up to her shoulder height.

She had great news.

"Guess whose mission got cancelled?" Velvet wanted Naruot to guess.

"Team-" Naruto didin't get to guess before Nora shoved food into his mouth, and he gagged on it.

"Eat your prison... chicken noodles..." Nora stopped herself halfway though what she wanted to say.

"... My team's mission was cancelled thanks to the village we were suppose to go to going into a lockdown." Velvet said what she wanted to say from the very beginning. Her cheeks were very red as she looked at Naruto's bare chest, his pajamas were open to show his chest. He had a warming pack on his chest to keep him warm.

Jaune couldn't help but tilt his head.

A village went into lockdown?

That sounded super suspicious to him for some reason. Then again, the day after the dance they would have their own missions, so Jaune decided not to think about it too much. He was busy thinking what kind of mission they would have.

"That is wonderful, so you can plan the dance again?" Pyrrha asked, seeing as the appearance of the mission had been the reason why Velvet's team had abandoned their dance planning. They had originally left it to Team RWBY, but now that they didn't have a mission, they could do it themselves again.

Velvet nodded her head.

'Super cute.' Nora thought as she looked at Velvet.

When she looked away, Naruto took the plate in his lap, and dumped it into the trash, before he put it back on his lap and whistled a cheery tune when Nora looked back at him.

"So... Naruto... would you like to go to the dance... with me?" Velvet asked a little low, her red cheeks burning.

Pyrrha's jaw dropped.

'No...' Pyrrha thought.

It had only been a little over a week since Naruto broke up with Blake, and he was already being targetted by other girls? Already!? How did they all learn Naruto was single, and how many of them were after him?

"I mean... as... boyfriend and girlfriend. I know you just got out of a bad break up and everything... but it would mean a lot to me if you... went out with me?" Velvet asked, her cheeks, her entire face, growing bright red.

Pyrrha's face twitched.

'No no no...' Pyrrha thought as her eyes went wide with barely supressed anger at the situation.

She planned on asking Naruto out, _at the fucking dance!_

Naruto was considering it as well. Naruto wanted to get over Blake, he really did. Naruto's hand touched the side of his neck, where Blake's scar on him remained. The scar from when they first made love, and he sighed for a moment. He would never truly be over her, she would always be apart of him.

Velvet started to wave her hands in front of her.

"I mean, if you don't want to date me I understand! You and Blake just broke up, and I was told by Coco the best way to move on was to get back into dating!" Velvet shouted out, trying to get rejected without being hurt by it.

Nobody liked rejection, few people liked rejection actually, but the point stayed.

"Okay... I think this will be good for me too." Naruto said, and Nora hugged him with a giant grin on her face. She was so happy for him for finding somebody to fill the hole in his heart left there by Blake.

'FUCKING DAMNIT SHIT FUCK!' Pyrrha screamed in her head. "I hope you two have fun together at the dance." Pyrrha said out loud.

She should have asked him out quicker!

"Awesome! Lets get a picture of the happy... you don't have a dick do you?" Nora asked Velvet randomly as she glanced at Velvet, and Velvet tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Eh... as well." Velvet gave a confused noise to the question. Even Pyrrha looked at Velvet, wondering what the answer was. Naruto palmed his face at Nora's question.

Way to be subtle Nora, way to be subtle.

"No?" Velvet answered, unsure of what the right answer was suppose to be. Nora smiled and gave a huge thumbs up at the answer. That would mean she would no longer have to be apart of threesomes, seeing as Velvet didn't have the one thing about Blake that made Naruto super uncomfortable. "Am I suppose to?" Velvet asked, unsure.

"No." Naruto and Nora both said together.

Velvet smiled and nodded, before she grabbed Naruto's hand and brought it up with her hands.

"I will try my best not to hurt you. I will see you at the dance." Velvet nearly sang as she skipped off happily out of the room. Pyrrha's face was set in stone, like she couldn't believe what had just happened.

It happened... again.

She had originally wanted to ask Naruto out, and Amber got to Naruto first. Then she had broken his heart.

'Sorry about that one.'

When Amber was out of the way, no offense Amber, she had finally thought she could be with him. Then Blake had shown up and ruined her joyous thoughts of entering a romantic relationship with the blond/red haired boy.

Then they broke up, and Pyrrha thought she would finally get her chance.

Now it was Velvet.

'What am I, a cuckquean? Do I really enjoy watching Naruto going around and being with everyone but me?' Pyrrha thought to herself with a twitching eye. It was like she enjoyed watching her dream man be passed around from woman to woman, being with everyone around but... except her.

Apparently she did, because she never seemed to get to Naruto in time to get him for herself, and was forced to watch as he went from girl to girl.

'Again, not my fault.' Amber answered to her inside of her head.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Pyrrha screamed out.

Everyone looked at her.

...

"I saw a spider on the floor." Pyrrha lied as she looked away from everyone, and Jaune jumped onto the bed and screamed like a little girl as well.

"Where!?" Jaune screamed out, and everyone looked at him.

"Minus 3 Man Points." Nora told Jaune with a deadpan stare, and Naruto looked at Nora with a raised eyebrow.

"Man points?" Naruto asked her, and Nora pulled up two charts.

 _-Female Points-_  
 _Naruto: 198_  
 _Pyrrha: 128_  
 _Jaune: 70_  
 _Nora: 56_

"Female points determine how feminine a person is, or what feminine traits they have. The same can be said for man points." Nora said as she pointed to the other chart.

 _-Man Points-_  
 _Naruto: 179_  
 _Nora: 135_  
 _Pyrrha: 77_  
 _Jaune: 50_

"I'm at the bottom?" Jaune asked with a shocked tone to his voice.

'Naruto is feminine as all get out, but he is also pretty manly when he tried to be.' Pyrrha couldn't help but agree with the list. Though she didn't like how many man points she had.

Did she really come off an manly?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **This chapter is short, but that is because it is simply to get you ready... for what happens**_ **next _chapter._**


	101. Chapter 101 Prep for the Dance

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Doing this while sick sucks.' Naruto thought as he layed on top of a table. It was something he, as Summer, agreed to awhile back. It had been awhile since Naruto had worn his "Summer" Wig or wore the full costume that went with it. Thankfully, Naruto didn't have to stay in it all that long. The battle outfit that is, because he was being measured, and his aura was being tested at the moment.

It was something for the Atlas Military.

They wanted to make a "Suit" that would contain Aura combined with Dust in it, the two of them powering the suit.

Dust on it's own could modify a person's aura, and the aura in the suit would in theory power up a person's Semblence even more. They were seeing if they could create a Dust-infused clothing using both Dust and Aura that would be talor-maid to a person, and enhance their Semblence 5-fold what their power usually was.

The "Secret" Schnee had funded the project.

"Now, you should feel a small amount of pain. That is normal." Sasuke Schnee said as he held up a clipboard, and a device was hooked onto Naruto's left forearm. The device was thicker than his arm, and had glowing tubes coming out of it and leading to a large machine.

Naruto didn't care.

If he didn't agree to this, for the sake of Pyrrha's robot arm (that she never even got) then he wouldn't be here.

"His aura is nearly 1,000,000 times the potency of a regular human aura!"

'So instead of growing larger, my aura is simply growing more potent now?' Naruto thought to himself with a bored look on his face.

In human history, he had the most aura ever recorded, he already knew that much.

"So, you are familiar with my sister?" Sasuke questioned nonchalantly as he looked at Naruto's chest, the scars that ran over it and his back were a testament to his ability to survive the harsh world. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who for some reason he... felt like he had seen somewhere before.

Somewhere recently.

Weird, because Naruto would remember seeing somebody with white hair shaped like the ass of a chicken or duck. Not to mention those uncharacteristic glowing red eyes, filled with Glyphs like the ones that Weiss used.

"Kind of, don't talk to her much... I dated a Faunus... she doesn't like Faunus. Not much to say there." Naruto mentioned in passing, and Sasuke twitched at the Faunus part.

Disgusting creatures.

'Cinder has an interest in this child?' Sasuke couldn't help but wonder. The SAPS development was something that Cinder wanted (Semblence Amplifying Power Suit) but didn't have the money to make herself. She had prototypes that she herself wore, she sewed dust into all of her clothing to enhance her Semblence even further, but the development of a suit that enhanced a Semblence 5 times what her own prototype was capable of would help them greatly.

Even more since Cinder's plan on letting Amber live to haunt Naruto backfired with the birth of the new Fall Maiden, Pyrrha Nikos.

Cinder's plans were still on schedule though.

She would launch a full out Grimm Invasion on Beacon Academy during the Vytal Festival, and when the Grimm Invasion on Beacon was happening, she would blow up the tunnels to Mountain Glenn and unleash Grimm into Vale slaughtering the an population of a Kingdom in a matter of hours at the moment.

Sasuke didn't like the needless slaughter, but he shared a common goal with Cinder, and that alone was worth working with her.

Green bars of light slid up and down Naruto's body, he was only in boxers, taking all of his measurements.

'Bright!' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes just as the hair on his right side was blown out of the way, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Did that eye had a different color? No, it must have been his imagination.

"Well, we are done. You can leave now. You will have a SAPS by the end of the month more than likely." Sasuke spoke, and Naruto sat up and started to put his clothes back on. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment, and his right fist twitched and balled up into a fist.

There was something about this guy that Naruto didn't like.

Weird.

 **-Outside the Lab-**

"Can not believe that Atlas has a lab at Vale." Naruto muttered under his breath as he packed his wig into his bag, already changed out of his "Summer" clothing thanks to a convenience restroom in the lobby. Atlas had labs all over the world, it wasn't an odd thing to see, but Naruto had at least been wondering if James Ironwood would have shown up.

Considering the man had tried to give both Naruto and Pyrrha Hunter's Medals of Honor for slaying a dragon grimm, he woud have thought that the man would show up.

"Are you finished with that?"

"Ah!?" Naruto yelped in shock when he saw Velvet, having forgotten that he had left her outside while he went inside.

They were going to the dance together, and to do that they were going to need dance outfits. Coco had already gone ahead to the shopping district, she would meet them later, and Naruto would go with his sisters... but the last time that happened...

Not a good idea.

Naruto didn't want to weird a dress.

Nora had no taste in fashion, poor girl couldn't even dress herself with good clothes without Ren's feminine touch helping her to design her outfits. Ren had mad feminine points, not as high as Naruto's, but still high.

"Tall woman." Velvet pointed out, and Naruto looked around and blinked.

Shit, super tall woman.

She was like 7 feet tall, and she wore clothing one would expect from the ancient times when people wore the pelts of animals they killed. The weirdest part, she was looking directly at Naruto, as if she were studying him. She had a crystal ball in her hand, and she was glancing between it and Naruto.

Heck, her eyes were strangely sad when she so much as glanced at Naruto's face.

"Very... lets go, she gives me the chills." Naruto mentioned with a shiver.

He felt an awful feeling of foreboding when he looked at that woman, like something bad was going to happen to him soon... very soon. Within the next few days kind of soon if Naruto as being honest.

"Well come on then." Velvet said, in her cute little accent, as she grabbed his hand and walked with him. Naruto glanced back at the warrior woman, before he saw her turn away and walk in another direction.

...

"You know... you are dating a boy 3 years younger than you... wonder what your folks would say." Naruto teased Velvet, curious as to her reaction.

She turned bright red.

"I-I.." She stuttered.

"I'm just kidding. Wanted to see your flustered _faaaachooo_." Naruto sneezed in front of himself as he stopped midsentence. Naruto groaned and held the sides of his head to wait out the headache. His sneezes were strong enough that he usually got headaches when he got them. Velvet had actually jumped in surprise, forgetting completely about her teasing in favor of just staring at Naruto.

She was pretty sure that he just sneezed a lung out, it sounded painful like he had done that for sure.

"Bless you."

"Thank you Velvet... That wasn't-" Naruto didn't get to finish when he felt a hand on top of his head, and he saw Coco standing behind him. The reflection in the window nearby was more than enough for him to figure that out. "Coco... No, you may not put me in a dress." Naruto mentioned right away.

He knew those eyes.

"I'll I'm saying is your hips lie, you have the ass, waist, legs, and figure for a dress... flaunt it little man, flaunt it." Coco mentioned with a cocky, teasing grin on her face. She didn't include the fact that she had a bet going with some of the girls in her class that she could get pictures of him changing into a dress, his body stripping out of his clothes and getting into the clothes that all of the fangirls wanted to see him in.

What could she say, she wanted to buy some new pants, some expensive new pants. Naruto's body was the quickest, easiest way to make money these days at the academy. Simply take a picture of him without a shirt alone would get you nearly 15 lien, and the more clothes he lacked, the higher the price.

She already used some of that money to buy booze, that she was going to put in the punch.

Yep, she was going to get some people drunk at the dance, and she was going to laugh her ass off when somebody started a brawl. Everyone at the dance was 17 and over, except two people who were 15, so it would be fine... she was pretty sure. She would make sure to have normal punch as well... just in case.

After all... it wasn't like anyone at the dance couldn't handle their booze... right?

Naruto sneezed.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Just got done working 4 extra shifts at work, a girl I work with asked me to cover for her for her own personal reasons. Anyway, that is right people... you will finally get to see what I have been hinting at for half of the story-**_  
 _ **Drunk Naruto! Drunkruto!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **The Dance will start next chapter, as will the appearance of... a character... at the dance.  
**_


	102. Chapter 102 The Dance 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

...

"You don't talk much do you?" Naruto asked as he walked arm in arm with his date for the evening. He was dressed in a scarlet red tuxedo with a black button up shirt and purple tie on the inside of it. Naruto had slicked his hair back, but like Ozpin asked Naruto was keeping his right eye closed to keep that secret hidden, his eye was starting to become a mystery at the school.

People didn't know what it looked like, so they were getting curious.

They assumed, the guys that saw the scars on his body, that he had gotten his eye gouged out at some point, so he kept it hidden for that reason.

Velvet herself was curious.

She kept trying to sneak peeks, while she herself was dressed in a brown dress with a low cut to show her rather... Naruto wasn't going to lie and say she had the ultimate figure, but she did have a great one. She was moderately endowed, and she was hiding her most attractive feature with a ankle length dress. The dress had long sleeves, so most of her body was being hidden.

"I don't have much to say." Velvet said to Naruto with a smile.

She had never been all that talkative, just because Naruto was now her _boyfriend_ didn't change the fact that she just was not a social person. She disliked crowds, social activities in general, and anything where she was grouped with a lot of people. She prefered being alone, taking pictures of people and their weapons.

She wasn't smart, but people thought she was, and she would rather them keep thinking that she was smart.

It was her accent.

"... That is just tacky." Naruto said as he looked at the fog machine putting fog out of the door into the ballroom. The decorations were a mixture of Vale and Menagerie culture, obviously, which would be good for those from outside of Vale to get a taste of the culture. Naruto had never been to Menagerie, but from what he knew of Velvet, she had been there a few times.

Velvet blushed.

The fog machines were her idea.

"I know... Coco thought of it." Velvet shifted the blame seemlessly.

She HAD to make a good impression on Naruto, or he would no doubt break up with her. She would let him see more of him later, when they had gotten more comfortable with each other. Naruto was visibly awkward with her, and she was the same way.

"Naruto."

'Ah... His sister... twin sister.' Velvet thought when she saw Ruby walking up with a fancy red dress, that she looked to not want to be wearing.

"Wow, you look stupid without your hood." Naruto teased his sister with a smile, and she blinked and looked at his face. The dance had just barely started, Yang and Blake had yet to arrive, and Weiss was awkwardly sitting at the punch bowl.

She would offer Weiss a dance... but she didn't want to get slapped.

"I knooooow! I want to get out of... huh... your hair is slicked back." Ruby was weirded out when she looked to see that her twin had a different hairstyle.

The same hairstyle he had for the past 13 years.

"He looks handsome... right?" Velvet tried to ask, and both Naruto and Ruby looked at her.

"I/He looks stupid." The twins spoke in unison, as Ruby licked her hair and ran it through Naruto's hair. Instantly, Naruto's hair went back to it's normal style, and Naruto opened his eye under his hair. Ruby was used to Naruto's hair being the exact same style as her's was, only long enough to cover his eye.

It was one of the traits that made people see them as twins.

"They have clams at the snack table, don't go there." Ruby warned Naruto as she pointed towards the "Vale Delicacy" area of the room.

It was a Vale culture to enjoy seafood.

"Clams?" Velvet wondered under her breath.

"Okay then, thanks for the heads up." Naruto said, and he noticed that Pyrrha was dancing across the room with Nora. Both of them were doing a small "jazz"-like dance together, fitting with the music that was playing. Pyrrha was being taught how to dance by Nora, who seemed to be really getting into it.

Pyrrha was absolutely stunning in her long red dress, and Naruto's cheeks tinted the lightest of reds, so red that even he didn't notice they were red.

"She is going to want a dance... I want one too." Ruby stated to Naruto as she poked his chest, and Naruto moved his arm around Velvet.

"Velvet first." Naruto reminded her, and she stuck her tongue out, before walking away. Velvet smiled a little, the siblings close relationship was visible. Even though there was some tension between them for some reason, mostly on Ruby's end (she blamed Pyrrha for that).

Yes, Velvet knew about Pyrrha exploding.

Every Faunus in the dorms with good hearing had heard that explosion of anger, justified anger, which was why she decided to go after Naruto now and not later.

Pyrrha was so obviously crushing on Naruto.

"Your hair is pointing that way." Velvet told Naruto when she noticed the back of his hair was pointing across the room. It was funny, it was like there was a source of static that only affected Naruto.

Rumor had it Naruto wa struck by lightning when he killed that dragon grimm.

"... Ever since the initiation that happens when large sources of electricity are nearby. I'm like a electricity detector." Naruto complained as he smoothed down his hair and looked towards where it had been pointing.

Then he raised his eyebrow.

It was a girl that his hair pointed him to. She had curly short, orange hair, with a pink boy on it. She had bright green eyes, and she was on the short side, without much of the "sexy" figure, but more the petite and cute figure. Yet, Naruto found himself completely uninterested in her figure in her dress.

"Lets dance." Velvet said as she pulled Naruto by the hand onto the dance floor, just as Yang and Blake walked into the ballroom together.

 **-Punch Bowl-**

'198 Proof should make the punch better.' Coco thought as she poured the strongest booze that she could find into the fruit punch bowl. Yes, the drink she was pouring was over 99% booze, which was how she prefered her drinks... with a lot of the good stuff.

"What is that?" Weiss asked Coco as she looked at the blank bottle.

"Flavor enhancer from Atlas, this is a culture ball. I wanted to include something from where you were from." Coco expertly lied to Weiss, who puffed out her chest with pride. Her national pride had been stroked, and now it would be hard for her to see the lies in her words.

"No country like one's home country." Weiss spoke, nose in the air, as she poured herself a cup of the punch. She smiled at Coco, who got herself a cup as well, and she started to drink at it.

She nearly gagged, but kept drinking.

She didn't remember anything from her country tasting like this? Must be something she just had not had before.

'She is going to be wasted by tomorrow... So am I actually. Here is to hoping I find myself a hottie.' Coco thought to herself as she walked off, and she smiled.

Velvet was dancing with her knew boyfriend.

"Man, he could do so much better... First he gets with Blake, and now a slacker." Weiss stated as she looked at the same scene.

...

"Wanna say that again?" Coco asked Weiss with her tone suggesting that Weiss needed to pick her words carefully. Weiss did not even hear the tone she was speaking with.

"He is extremely talented, and growing famous. Blake broke his heart, and now a girl who was held back in class gets with him? He needs to get with a girl who can go places with him... like Pyrrha." Weiss said, and Coco blinked.

That went a direction she didn't expect.

"So, you have no problem she is a Faunus? Wow, I completely misread your comment. Kind of assumed you were being racist." Coco commented with her voice impressed.

"I don't _hate_ most Faunus. Law-breakers, the White Fang, and those that mock my family are the only ones I hate... I'm neutral towards the rest of their species." Weiss waved her hand, completely denying the way that she was a bit racist against Faunus. At the same time, Coco poured herself a second cup of "punch".

She raised her cup up, and tapped it to Weiss' cup.

"To not being racist bitches." Coco spoke, and Weiss nodded her head.

 **-With Naruto/Velvet-**

"Ow..." Naruto said when Velvet stepped on his foot again. She had done that 3 times in the last few minutes.

"Sorry, I've never worn high-heels before..." Velvet apologized for the third time as well. They went back to dancing, but Naruto was clearly keeping a bit more distance from her legs. She never even wore proper shoes, other than the ones she was required to wear for school. She only ever wore armor on her heels and toes. She avoided wearing actual shoes if she could, so she wasn't even used to normal shoes.

"I'll go get some punch, why don't you sit down and take a break from walking... on my feet." Naruto said as he gestured to a chair.

"Wait, no... I won't do it again..." Velvet said in a panic.

She was a bit too late, because Naruto didn't hear her thanks to somebody placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. Velvet looked up to see one of the tall women from Haven standing behind Naruto, with a smile on her face. Velvet suddenly felt very self-conscious about herself when compared to the glamour woman standing before her. Naruto just shrugged her hand off of his shoulder.

Those yellow eyes bothered him for some reason.

"May I cut in?" Cinder asked as she offered a dance to Naruto, and Naruto looked at Velvet for a moment. She smiled awkwardly at Naruto.

The woman intimidated her.

"Sure..." Velvet spoke, and Cinder grabbed ahold of Naruto and his hand went to her waist, while his other hand was being held by Cinder's hand.

Velvet just watched as her dance partner was stolen from her.

"Oooooooooh, you gonna take that?" Sun asked as he walked behind her with a grin on his face, attempting to start a cat fight to make the boring dance more awesome.

"... Yes." Velvet answered, unsure of what he was getting at. Sun pouted at Velvet for not falling for the bait, while Naruto was turned with his back facing them. Velvet watched Naruto's face change to annoyed as he danced with Cinder.

He came to the dance with her, not Cinder, so he wanted to dance with her.

"You know, for somebody so young, you are quite handsome... and strong to kill such a powerful grimm. I can't help but wonder how you got so strong." Cinder spoke to Naruto gently, and he barely paid attention to what she was saying. He wanted to get this dance with her over as soon as possible, that way he could go back to his date.

"You know, for somebody so _old_ , you don't look bad yourself... preying on young guys like me... I can't help but wonder how you got so thirsty." Naruto said to Cinder.

Cinder's eyes almost glowed yellow the second she was called old.

"I... am... barely over 20..." Cinder hissed out as she gripped Naruto's hand tighter than before. It wasn't like she was in her 30s or anything. When Naruto was born, she had just been a child herself. She could pass for a student in her last year of school if she wanted to, but Cinder calmed down moments later. "Sorry, anger got the better of me... thank you for the compliment." Cinder corrected herself.

She couldn't allow herself to fall to such childish tricks.

Naruto wasn't in her arms anymore, and she looked around to see Naruto was back with Velvet, hand in hand with her as he walked away from her.

"Sorry about that Velvet..." Naruto apologized to his date, and she just smiled at Naruto. She was glad he had come back to her.

"You were kind of rude..." Velvet told Naruto, and Naruto looked back at Cinder for a moment.

Cinder was a babe, somebody that a guy would be lucky to end up with, but Naruto could... feel something was off about her.

He was attracted to her in the same way he had been attracted to Amber, when he touched her, the same electric feeling that he had felt with Amber shot through his spine. It was like she was just like Amber, and it confused Naruto greatly. Despite how he acted, he was still very shaken up with Amber's death... and he had never truly gotten over their break up either. Amber still had a big place in his heart.

Naruto was _attracted_ to that woman, and it bothered him greatly.

"Yeah... Did something seem..." Naruto stopped when he noticed the girl his hair had pointed at waving at them as they walked by. Naruto stopped with Velvet and waved at the girl, who was standing between two Atlas soldiers. She smiled even brighter at him waving back, and Naruto sighed, before he sent a look at Velvet.

Cinder was not far behind him with two cups of punch in her hands.

She was having Emerald, Mercury, and Sasuke infect the tower with her program, she needed to get some information on Naruto while she had the chance.

"Salutations, and what a pleasant evening it is to meet you Naruto Rose, Velvet Scarlatina. My name is Penny." Penny introduced herself, and Naruto smiled at her.

"Nice... to meet you too. Are you liking Vale so far?" Velvet asked, since the girl seemed like she was from another school

"I enjoy it greatly... oh, hello there!" Penny said as Cinder walked in on the scene, and she extended a cup to Naruto.

"Here... just a gift to say I'm sorry if I creeped you out." Cinder said, and Naruto took the drink. Naruto looked at Cinder for a moment, before he sighed to himself and drank a little of it.

It was pretty good, so Naruto drank more.

He really liked it.

"Penny... I never got your name." Naruto said, and he prepared to introduce Penny to the woman.

"Cinder... a pleasure to meet you Penny, and wonderful meeting you Naruto." Cinder said as she completely ignored Velvet. She reached out and took Naruto's hand, before she leaned down and kissed the top of it.

The guards next to Penny did not know what to do.

It wasn't like they were strong enough to stop Naruto, _the Naruto Rose_ , who killed a dragon grimm from talking to Penny. The 15 year old boy would hand them their asses, and make them look like weaklings in a fight.

Naruto completely drained the cup he had.

"... That is really good... I like that..." Naruto said as his cheeks started to turn a little red.

 **-With Pyrrha/Nora-**

"... Shit, my Drunkruto senses are tingling." Nora said as she looked around. She had seen a drunken Naruto once before, and it was not a pleasant experience for Naruto. She had actually seen him drunk twice.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Drunkruto?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune came towards them with cups of punch, and he gave them both cups. They sipped from them, and spat out the liquid.

"Gross! This tastes like ew!" Nora complained instantly.

"What is this?" Pyrrha asked, before she and Nora shared a look.

The punch was spiked with booze!

 **-With Weiss-**

"Somebody can't handle her boose." Coco stated as she looked at Weiss snoring, her face down on the table as she slept in her chair. Weiss had fallen asleep pretty quickly after getting drunk, the booze only took a few minutes to get into her system, and turns out Weiss was a sleepy drunk.

Yang came up to the punch bowl, and she poured herself a cup, raising an eyebrow at Weiss. Then she blinked and looked down at the punch in her hand.

She slapped the cup out of Blake's hand.

"Don't drink that or the baby will die." Yang warned Blake, who raised an eyebrow, and sniffed Yang's cup.

Heavy booze.

...

Where was Naruto?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Been really busy the last few days, I barely even had time to sleep. Thankfully, tomorrow I get a day off.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	103. Chapter 103 The Dance 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

...

'My head hurts.' Naruto thought to himself as his eyes started to flutter awake. His head was pounding from something he had eaten or drunken. His mouth was dry, and his body was grimy as if he had just been doing some kind of very exhausting physical activity. He had aches and pains, and sore spots on his body as well. He was staring at the ceiling of... somebodies room that he did not recognize.

Though he did reconize the ceiling fan as one used by Beacon, so he guessed he was still on campus, just in the dorms.

Naruto tried to sit up, but he noticed that his arms and chest had unfamiliar weights on them.

Naruto looked to his right, and the only thing he saw was a veil of black hair covering somebodies face. Naruto's face instantly started to become worried when he noticed that the general shape of the head, and the style of the hair (like he should be talking) was feminine. Naruto could also feel the soft skin, and very soft something, pressing against his right side. A soft, feminine figure.

Cinder Fall, but she wore almost no clothing.

The only clothing she wore was a bra covering her breasts, and her socks. The rest was gone, and she was covered in the remains of sweat.

'No...' Naruto thought to himself with his eyes growing scares as his head turned towards the left.

A veil of brown hair, shorter with orange highlights on one side. Without her usual sunglasses was Coco, and she was the opposite of Cinder. Where Cinder only had a bra and socks, Coco had her panties (pushed to the side to reveal her vagina) with no bra on, and she had her gloves that she wore to the dance on. Her neck was covered in hickies, as were her breasts, and her hips had 3 sets of differently sized handprints. One set was his own, and two others were more from Cinder and some other source.

She was snoring, loudly, into Naruto's ear as she slept calmly, but like Cinder she had a glow about her like that of a satisfied woman.

"Mmmmm."

Cinder moaned in her sleep as she held onto Naruto, and Coco copied the movements when Naruto was pulled away from her grasp.

"Nnnng."

Naruto was afraid to look down, but he did anyway. Naruto closed his eyes, before he barely opened one of them to peek at the weight on his chest. Naruto blinked in surprise, and then in shock when he saw flat out vagina. The girl on his chest was laying upside down, with her legs spread and going over Cinder and Coco. He wasn't able to see her upper body, but she had long legs. Not to mention she could use a shave, she was unshaven. Both Coco and Cinder were clean shaven, or neatly trimmed in Coco's case. This girl wasn't _unclean_ , but she could use a bit of trimming.

She had dried fluids on her thighs, which might explain the odd taste that Naruto had in his mouth.

Naruto looked to his side, and he saw that somebody was hugging his leg. He noticed a head of orange hair, and Naruto only knew three people with orange hair.

Nora, Neon, and his... the girl he met at the dance.

The _weird_ girl Naruto met at the dance.

'... What is her gender?' Naruto thought as he looked at the girl, Penny her name was, without clothes on. She had a small chest, but she lacked nipples completely. She also lacked a genitals, she had a completely flat mound. He could see because she was laying on her side, with a smile on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. She seemed as good as new, no sweat or anything on her.

"Salutations new friend Naruto, do you need a shower?" Penny asked with her smile not changing.

"What happened to your guards? Uuuuuh." Naruto groaned and closed his eyes as he wanted to sit up.

 **-With Penny's Guards-**

The two men were on the ground, the fronts of their pants darkened with stains, shaking in fear with what they had scene just the night before.

 **-Back with Naruto-**

"You frightened them to the point they released their bladders." Penny told Naruto, and he blinked with his eyes narrowing.

What had happened last night?

"Huh?" Naruto asked, and the girl on his torso rolled over onto the bed, with her butt in the air now. Naruto sat up and grabbed the side of his head, and he saw long brown hair, with long rabbit ears.

Velvet?

"I am happy we bonded last night. I have never had a friend before, even more so one who didn't mind me being a robot." Penny said with a smile on her face still.

...

"No problem... I think I need to throw up." Naruto said, and it had nothing to do with his hurting head. The fact that he had, had sex with 3 women and a robot was starting to hit him, and his trauma was flaring up. Penny being a robot didn't bother him in the slightest, because apparently she already told him, and he must have been fine with it.

Penny moved to pat his back as he held his mouth with his hand.

What had happened last night?!

"Understandable, you had ingested nearly 5 cups of high proof alchohol." Penny informed Naruto, who groaned.

He had gotten drunk, that explained it.

"I didn't... hurt you did I?" Naruto asked his first question, seeing as he didn't know what to make of this situation.

"Not in the slightest. I was not designed with the ability for sex, but I do thank you for allowing me to assist. It was quite the enjoyable experience to see the 'acts of love' in action." Penny comforted Naruto, who felt like throwing up again. She wasn't making him feel better, all he knew was that he didn't really hurt anyone... well hopefully.

He hoped nobody got hurt.

 **-Another Location-**

"Whyyyyyyyyyy."

Sun could only ask with pain as he tried to remove his tail from his ass, because he had tried to join in on what Naruto had been doing, and Naruto had quickly shoved his own tail up his ass, so far that he was having trouble getting it out. Sun could only whimper as his close friend was pulling the offending object out of his asshole.

 **-With Naruto-**

"I didn't... force myself on any of them... right?" Naruto asked with fear, hoping he didn't become the thing he feared.

"You don't know how you act when you are drunk? You were quite seductive, infact, now that I see you sober... you seem more seductive drunk. You were quite convincing. You convinced all 5 of us to share a bed with you." Penny told him, and he laid back and sighed in relief.

Naruto froze when his face was placed between Coco and Cinder's breasts.

...

"Five?" Naruto asked with a look around for the fifth person that he had "seduced" into sleeping with him.

"May Zedong had also joined, but she had left before you woke up. She seemed quite embarassed when she left." Penny explained for Naruto, who groaned in annoyance. Naruto was going to have to get himself checked for STDs after this. "You don't have any STDs." Penny informed Naruto.

He had apparently been whispering under his breath.

"Thank god... How do you know?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am a robot, and my tongue is adapted to tell what is safe for human comsumption. Both your sweat and semen lack any sort of STD, but you do have the remains of a cold still in your system. I suggest drinking plenty of water." Penny stated, showing concern for his health. Naruto blinked, and then turned bright red when he realized that she had sucked his dick and swallowed. Blake had only done that like two times for him, and one of those times he had... well he came a little early thanks to how... pleasurable the feeling had been.

At least he was thankful that he was still disease free.

"Mmmm, morning lover-boy." Coco said as she opened an eye, and gave Naruto a pat on the chest. Cinder was staring to stir as well, but wasn't quite awake.

'Oh my god... what did I do?' Velvet thought with horror, her eyes wide as she stared at the floor, trying to pretend to be asleep in the hopes everyone left. She was horrified at the actions she had preformed last night, and how they could come to bite her in the ass.

She had slept with her new boyfriend... within less than a week of dating him.

Maybe if she pretended to still be asleep, nobody would talk to her, and they would leave the room after getting dressed, leaving her to her shame.

"... Did I..." Naruto didn't get to say, before Coco stopped him. She reached down and gave his dick a firm squeeze.

...

"Soft... too bad. Here I was hoping for another round. You got a nice dick, and know how to use it... and your tongue technique was pretty good. You wanna be Fuck-Buddies?" Coco asked Naruto outright. She was sure that Velvet wouldn't be opposed to it, and Coco wanted to have a regular source of reliable dick until she could find herself a good man, or woman with a dildo, to count on.

Naruto looked away with red cheeks, and Cinder finally started to rub her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open with surprise when she found herself to be mostly naked, and she shot out of the bed with the sheets covering her body being taken with her. She grabbed her dress off the ground, and she rushed into the bathroom to get her clothes back on. She left a surprised bed behind, all staring at her.

She came out of the bathroom moments later, and she left the room, sending Naruto only a single look as she left.

"... She is just embarassed that we double teamed her with your dick, and my strap on. Coco informed Naruto, and Penny nodded her head.

"Salutations Coco, and might I say, you are taking this quite well." Penny said.

Naruto nearly had a freak out when he woke up.

"I've long since embraced my sexuality. I'm a strong woman, nothing wrong with me having sex once in awhile. Velvet, stop pretending to be asleep!" Coco shouted out as she smacked Velvet's ass, and the girl shot out of the bed holding her cheek. She grabbed a pillow and held it with her thighs between her legs, as she covered her chets.

She gave Coco a pout.

Penny stood up, and she started to get dressed, while Coco grinned to herself and she gave Naruto's penis a pat.

"Could you stop?" Naruto asked as he covered himself.

"Nope, your penis did a good job, and deserves a pat on the head. I mean, I would give him a kiss, but I know where he has been." Coco laughed as she stood up and stretched the kinks out of her body, and Penny finished dressing. Coco didn't bother dressing, only fixing her panties so that she was covered up again. "You were good too. Work on your finger technique a little, and try and buff up your stamina... but your tongue technique, and that dick make up for where you lack." Coco stated as she started to get dressed, after finally getting the kinks out of her body.

She pat Velvet's head, the rabbit faunus having put on her dress as well, refusing to look at Naruto in the face with her red face.

"... It was very... good." Velvet muttered in agreement, before she turned bright red and ran out of the room.

"Hahaha, see you later Speedy." Coco said as she walked out after Velvet.

...

"Speedy?" Naruto asked, and he looked at Penny. "Okay, what happened?" Naruto asked her fully.

Penny opened her mouth.

She had a lot to tell him about.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Next chapter is a Flashback, where you get to see what happened.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Naruto's Sexual History-**  
 **Neopolitan, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, Cinder Falls, May Zedong, Penny Polendina, Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina**

 **-This is Not a Harem-**


	104. Chapter 104 The Dance

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... a drunk Naruto... is a bad Naruto?" Pyrrha asked Nora as the two of them searched all around for their possibly, and she meant that seeing as they didn't know if Naruto was drunk or not, friend. Jaune was looking with Ren, who had been brought to the dance by Nora as her "date" for the dance.

She found it hard to wrap her head around drunken Naruto.

Nora only winced.

"Naruto has been drunk two times in front of me... the first time he got drunk... boom." Nora explained as simply as she could.

"Boom?" Pyrrha questioned, and she looked above shorter people's heads to try and find Naruto without raising any attention to herself. Nora winced again, seeing as she very well remembered her first drunken Naruto experience.

Not pleasant for her.

"His Semblence reacted to his... uncomfortable stance on sensuality. Drinking brought out his... pent up fear and turned it into aggression." Nora said with a larger wince than before. She had been met with a full force Aura Punch from Naruto. A punch that pushed her through six rooms, a ceiling, and then a wall. That had been the most awkward lapdance that she had ever given Naruto in her life.

That was saying something.

"... Crap..." Pyrrha said, understanding that meant that Naruto could go off like a bomb and attack anyone that got too close to him or touched him wrong.

They were at a dance, where touching people usually got heated.

As jealous of Velvet, fuck you rabbit girl, as Pyrrha was she didn't want the girl to get hurt. If Naruto was happy, then she was happy. She was pretty sure that if Naruto learned that he beat up his new girlfriend, that he would be very UNHAPPY with himself.

"Yang and Ruby were there when it happened... big, _biiiiiig_ mess when they tried to stop him. He has a lot of unspoken issues with Yang." Nora said, remembering the time that Yang got punched out of the building, knocked out cold.

That had been funny, but at the same time, horrifying for Nora to watch.

"Oooooooooh."

The entire ballroom went completely silent after a loud gasp from many people, and both Pyrrha and Nora looked towards the front where the music was. Only to see no music being played, and in it's place was Naruto... kissing May Zedong on top of the stage. Pyrrha's jaw dropped when she saw that, and she pointed at Naruto.

...

"This is even worse, his sexy urges are being unleashed. He will go after every attractive girl and try to sleep with her." Nora said with a shiver. If not for a well placed shock to the back of Naruto's head when she found out about this side of his drunken self, she and the entire strip clup would have been captured by his charms.

He was quite charming, or rather, he had a natural aura about him of absolute confidence and dominance that just made you _want_ to submit.

"Woooooh!" Naruto shouted up at the air as he downed another drink, while holding onto a dazed May in his arms.

That had been such an amazing kiss.

"You get 'er you beautiful man." Velvet slurred a little as she cheered her new boyfriend on.

Seeing him kissing another girl made her loins feel funny.

"... You got a weird fetish." Coco stated to Velvet with a fun laugh. She had always kind of known that Velvet kind of liked "watching"... she was a rabbit at heart. Coco saw those kinky as fuck magazines that Velvet read "for the artistic picture capturing methods" and knew that Velvet had some rather interesting ideas of sex.

"Cuck you Foco." Velvet slurred as she hung off of Coco's shoulders.

Naruto reached next to him on the stage, and he grabbed Cinder, before forcefully lowering her into a soul searing kiss with so much force that Cinder was visibly stunned by it. You could see Naruto pry open her mouth with his tongue, and reach deep into her mouth. Her arms went limp after moments and he dropped her onto the stage, shocking her back into awareness.

'She looks... familiar to me...' Amber told Pyrrha as she looked at Cinder.

Her memory was fuzzy, seeing as her last moments alive had been extremely stressfull on her, she could hardely remember it. She kind of remembered that woman, kind of, but she couldn't remember _why_ she remembered that woman.

Just that she was afraid of her for some reason.

'... Anyway, go and use this as your chance to LAND that man.' Amber lectured Pyrrha, seeing as this was the perfect chance to get Naruto.

He was drunk, and would not resist a hotty like Pyrrha advancing on him.

"Young man, do not make a mockery of this dance." Glynda spoke loud enough to draw everyone's attention to her as she walked, her hips swaying as she did so, up to the stage and walked up the steps. Naruto blinked a few times, and narrowed his eyes to look at the older woman. Naruto grinned after a moment, before she stopped in front of him and grabbed his wrist. "You are coming with me, and we will have a long talk about appropriate behavio-"

Glynda never got to finish what she was saying.

The entire ballroom stopped completely.

Ozpin even dropped his mug, while James Ironwood looked in a stunned silence next to Ozpin. Ozpin got his scroll out and took a picture, while James looked on with a jealous expression.

'Eh?' Glynda wondered when she found herself being held down, her body curved at an angle with Naruto holding onto her, to prevent her from hitting the ground. One of his arms holding her up, while the other stroked her face.

"Eh?" Pyrrha questioned out loud with a dropped jaw.

"Eh?" Cinder and May said in shock when they saw, up close and personal, the image of the guy who just kissed them, pass on the love with Glynda.

The biggest hardass on campus.

'Beautiful...' Glynda found herself thinking when she saw a beautiful shade of blue and silver eyes staring into her own green eyes. Those eyes were so filled with emotion, passion, lust, respect, and just everything you could imagine seeing. Hurt. the desire to be comforted, the desire to comfort others. Selflessness, and selfishness. Happiness, sadness, everything. It was so complicated looking into those eyes.

Those emotional eyes, when you looked into both of them, portrayed a vast array of contradicting emotions that made them amazing to her.

It was only moments later that she realized something was pressed against her lips.

Naruto was kissing her, and he was holding her as he did so. His hand stroked her cheek, before moving down and lightly touching the side of her neck. Causing a shiver to go down her spine at the mere touch.

"Oh my god." Yang said as she slowly, very slowly, backed out of the ballroom with Black with her.

For them, drunk Naruto might not be... so good.

The girl who repressed him all his life, and the girl who shattered his heart. He would be _so_ happy to see them in his drunken state. She couldn't fight back against Naruto, he was her beloved brother, and she could never bare with the mere thought of doing anything to hurt him on purpose.

"Mmmm, Glynda fits you... a kiss with you is just holy my sweet white witch." Naruto whispered into Glynda's ear, and he lightly bit down on her earlobe. His hand travelled over her breast, over it and only touching the side of her breast, before he rubbed his hand on her stomach.

Glynda was just bright red, with both embarassment and anger... and arousal when Naruto got to her ear and treated it so tenderly.

His words were honest, she could not hear any deception in his voice, which made his words _special_.

He was obviously drunk though.

"Listen here... I am your-" Glynda didn't get to talk to him.

He stole her breath away with a deep kiss, one that stole her words away. He explored her mouth, and she struggled for only a moment.

"You are a beautiful flower, with your thorns oh so sharp. It is the thorns on a flower that make it beautiful... but they also mask the inner beauty of the same flower... I'll shed you of those thorns my kind witch." Naruto spoke to her, so low that ONLY Glynda could hear his words.

Her heart actually skipped a beat when she heard that.

'He is going to... strip me on my thorns?' Glynda thought.

Nobody had ever said _those_ words to her before, flirt with her, yes... but they never outright stated that they were going to rip her of her attitude that kept others at bay.

"Ah!" Glynda gasped when Naruto's hand found it's target, and moved so that it went under the top of her skirt. Nobody could see what was happening in her skirt, but Naruto could only give Glynda a knowing look when she tried to cover her mouth.

Her Semblence forgotting in trying to escape.

His finger had just flicked her clit, and he grinned at her.

"You're even more beautiful without your thorns. I might even fall for you." Naruto told her, and she looked away from those passionate eyes.

"Li-sten here yo-young man, I'm old enough to be-" Glynda wasn't allowed to talk. Naruto silenced her with a kiss.

Everyone watching was just silenced.

Velvet was no longer nearly as drunk as before, even her jaw dropped on the ground as she stared at her teacher being seduced by her boyfriend expertly. Coco's sunglassed slipped off of her face, and into her cleavage as she watched what was happening.

'I am fucking that boy.' Coco thought to herself.

"He is quite seductive." Penny spoke from across the room with a nod of her head.

Glynda turned the brightest of reds when she felt a finger go _inside_ of her, and she was more embarassed than ever before.

Then Naruto stopped, he stopped fingering her, stopped kissing her, and he stopped holding onto her. She dropped onto her butt, and looked up at him in shock.

"Sadly, I wish I could be with you... but a forbidden rose such as ours can only be picked when it has fully matured." Naruto spoke, and Glynda's heart sank.

He wasn't going to... what was she thinking!?

Glynda got up and ran off of the stage, her face completely red as she made her escape... to go and satisfy the urges she herself had just gotten unleashed full force by a boy nearly 2 decades her junior.

"It is the genuine emotion. Naruto doesn't just seduce... he radiates pure emotion, and he doesn't lie. His words are poetry, and with those pretty looks of his he is a weapon of romance. He doesn't want to have sex... he wants to show a person the depth of the love that exists in his heart... his genuine emotion is impossible for even the densest of women to ignore." Nora spoke seriously. She had seen Naruto seduce an entire stripclub in 8 minutes, if not for her shocking the back of his head to knock him out, he would have most likely fucked the entire club that night.

Naruto picked up Cinder off of the ground, and he took the cup that was next to her, before he lifted it up to his lips and drained it.

He helped May to her feet as well, and he graced her lips with a gentle kiss.

"I want in on that." Pyrrha said under her breath.

Her hair stood completely up into the air as Nora grabbed her ass, and sent a LOT of electricity through her system. She shocked Pyrrha with enough force, that the unsuspecting Pyrrha passed out onto the ground.

"Control your love/lust." Nora stated to Pyrrha, who was on the ground.

She looked up at the stage.

...

Where was Naruto?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	105. Chapter 105 The Dance End

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Power went out at my house, so couldn't use my computer last few days very much.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

...

"I kissed... and fingered... Glynda Goodwitch... my therapist and teacher?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes, shocked at what he had done when he heard it from Penny. He was stunned, so stunned that he didn't know if he should be proud of himself, or scared for his life when she finally found him and either gave him an F in class for reasons... or just flat out killed him.

He and Penny were now fully dressed, because it weirded Naruto out to be naked in front of a naked robot girl.

"You did many strange things. Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you in the Vytal Festival." Penny said as she and Naruto parted ways. After hearing that part of the story, Naruto didn't want to hear anything else. He just wanted to go back to his room... because he felt that he had some apologies that he had to give to people.

He also had to point a finger at Coco, and Cinder, the people who technically got him drunk.

He could not be help responsible for Drunkruto, it was the ones who got him drunk that needed to be held responsible for his actions. Coco added the "flavor" to the drink, and Cinder gave him quite a few cups of the stuff knowing it would get him wasted.

'I am so totally fucked.' Naruto thought when his danger senses went off.

Naruto was tackled to the ground moments later.

" OhmygodNarutoareyou okay,wespentallnight lookingforyouandhadnoideawheretofindyou, Didanyonetouchyourspecialplaceordoanythingbadtoyou?"

Okay, so it was Ruby who tackled him to the ground, sking a series of very fast question about things that only a person who had seen what happened when Ruby had too much sugar could understand properly. Thankfully, Naruto understood hyper-squirrel, so he was good on understanding what Ruby had been trying to say.

Translation: Oh my god Naruto are you okay, we spent all night looking for you and had no idea where to find you, Did anyone touch your special place or do anything bad to you?

"In order? Yes, and... I'm not completely sure about the second one. Sorry if I made you worry, are you okay? You didn't have any punch did you?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ruby, and she nodded her head.

"A little, but I got Dad's resistance to the stuff. You got Mom's." Ruby said, and Naruto pinched her nose with a grin on his face.

"Get off of me tubby, you weigh like 60 tons." Naruto told her with a grin, and she playfully punched him in the arm as she got off of him. Yang was going to be super worried about Naruto, but she had spent all night avoiding Drunkruto as to not get her ass kicked by Drunkruto. It was good to see him in such-

...

"You smell like Uncle Qrow when he gets drunk brings home those women... and gives them money when they leave." Ruby stated to Naruto with a deadpan tone, and Naruto smelled himself.

He did smell like that.

 **-With Qrow-**

"I feel personally insulted, like my character has been unfairly judged against met." Qrow said as he looked towards his sister as she tried to fix her broken nose. She had a black eye, and her nose was bent in the wrong direction.

*Snap*

"Motherfucker that hurts." Raven hissed as she returned her nose back to it's normal, cuter, position. She raised a finger to the side of her nose, and blew blood out of it, and repeated with the other side. She raised her hand up to her eye, and hissed when she touched the one that was swollen shut. "Did you know about this?" Raven asked with a angry look at Qrow.

He whistled innocently.

"Can't say I... I totally knew about this." Qrow said with a grin.

"I can't believe it... why did he have to inherit that _one flaw_ that Summer had?" Raven complained with a scowl on her face. There were two things, one of which was a flaw, that Raven didn't like about Summer. The first thing was the fact that Summer fell in love with Taiyang, it wasn't a _flaw_... just a mistake. Raven would have prefered if Summer fell in love with her instead of Taiyang.

The second was her drinking problem.

Taiyang and Qrow were good drinkers, they had iron livers and their brains were already fucked up, so the booze didn't even seem to register in their drunken minds... at least in her opinion of them.

Summer was a Horny/Angry/Violent/Seductive drunk.

She had once tried to intiate a "Team Bonding Training" when drunk, and while Raven would have been all for sex with Summer... she was not found of the idea of having sex with Taiyang and her brother at the same time as well. Summer was also the type of drunk who blacked out, and could never remember what she did when drunk.

Summer was the type to bottle up her violent emotions, so if she was pissed at you... it would come out when she was drunk.

When Taiyang went years without noticing her feelings, and she saw him when drunk, she literally shoved a baseball into Taiyang's asshole. That had been the most unpleasant trip to the hospital, Qrow laughed his _ass_ off at Taiyang needing to have a baseball dislodged from his butt, for Taiyang in his entire life.

"The boy is a Momma's Boy down to his DNA. He looks like her, acts like her, and gets drunk like her... he even makes amazing cookies like her. But more importantly... you got knocked the fuck out by a 15 year old." Qrow pointed at laughed at Raven, and she turned bright red with both embarassment and rage at that. She had noticed Naruto, and _Cinder_ heading towards the dorms together.

Like a _good mother_ , she tried to stop them before Cinder stabbed her boy in the back while he was drunk.

When she tried, Naruto headbutt her in the nose so hard that he snapped it, and then while she was dazed her punched her right in the eye.

"I did not get knocked out..." Raven stated to Qrow harshly.

She didn't... she just got put down on the ground as she cradled her face in pain. She could never bring herself to _seriously_ hurt her "son".

"Hurts doesn't it, to have a loved one hurt you. Hurts right here right?" Qrow asked as he pointed to his heart, and Raven frowned.

It did.

When Naruto attacked her, she felt more than just the blinding pain in her face. She also felt the pain of betrayal in her heart, it was heart breaking to have somebody you loved attack and hurt you. Raven took a deep breath, before she breathed out and stared up at the sky, the sun out and peeking beyond the clouds.

"Is this what I put Summer through when I slept with Taiyang?" Raven asked Qrow, who nodded his head.

"You know she cried right? When she learned you had sex, and abandoned, Taiyang after Yang was born... she cried her eyes out. You cause nothing but pain for those around you." Qrow stated to Raven, and she looked down at the grass with a look of regret on her face.

Hearing she hurt Summer really hit her.

"It's part of the reason I have taken Naruto as my son... I love him... he is Summer's last rose... he has her... everything... He never gives up like her... and no matter what you do to him, he always gives second chances and forgives... He is a truly pure rose in this dark world..." Raven sighed as she got too into her thoughts, speaking them out loud. She had so many reasons for wanting to be Naruto's mother.

The idea did first come to her when she saw "Summer Branwen" and had the delusions, yes she knew that she her dream had been nothing but her own delusions taking hold of her, of a child between her and Summer.

Tehn she got to know Naruto, she watched him, and she saw _so much_ of Summer in him that it only made her love him more. She watched him grow up for years before she contacted him.

"He is her child..." Qrow said, and Raven laughed bitterly under her breath.

"So I can't let him make the same mistakes as her..." Raven spoke under her breath.

Summer made mistakes.

She fell in love with an emotionally weak man, who wasn't strong enough to protect her from the world. She had fallen in love with somebody who only got with her because another woman broke his heart. She had went on that stupid mission and died for a reason that could have been avoided if she had just stayed home, and raised her children to be just like her. She was self-sacrificing, accepting of others for their faults, and she forgave her enemies and tried to turn them into friends.

"So you are going to do what... make sure to break his heart over and over?" Qrow snapped at Raven, and she looked down.

Blake would have never broken up with Naruto if Raven hadn't been planting seeds of doubt and fear inside of her mind for _months._ It was because of Raven that Naruto's second, Amber being the first, love had broken up with him. She had manipulated Blake into breaking his heart, in the hopes that it changed him.

Now she was going to work on Velvet, and make sure the rabbit girl broke his heart.

Until he got a strong woman who could protect him, somebody who would _never_ hurt him... somebody that Raven believed would be a good fit for him... she would never allow him to find love with a weak woman.

"I'll do whatever I have to... Summer didn't have to die Qrow, and Naruto doesn't either. He is just like Summer... I'm sure he will forgive me in the end." Raven assured Qrow, who gripped his fist tightly.

Raven's words got to him.

She was saying the truth. Naruto would forgive her, even if she flat out told him she was the reason Blake broke his heart, he would forgive her. He would give her a second chance, because he could see that she did her crime out of love. Naruto would embrace her, and put his own feelings aside to try and change her for the better.

Qrow knew this... because it was what Summer would do.

"If you keep doing this, Yang will see your _real_ character... she isn't stupid. She'll notice that you are manipulating things to hurt her little brother. She's going to get stronger... and she will try and kill you... _she is your daughter._ " Qrow told Raven, and she gave a small sigh of annoyance.

Whenever they talked, Qrow would usually try and convince her to treat Yang like she had been trying to treat Naruto.

As her child.

"I only do what I do out of love..." Raven said with a smile on her face.

"Love for who... Naruto... or Summer?" Qrow asked her, and she smiled at him.

She didn't answer him.

She didn't need to.

The answer... was both.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Second Reading-**

 **The Guy who was doing a "Reading" story of "Naruto the Scythe Master Remastered" said he wanted to work on his own stories more, meaning that if anyone wants to make a Reading story of this one, they can.**

 **PM me if you want to talk about doing a "Reading" version of this story.**


	106. Chapter 106 The VOW?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"First mission decisions..." Jaune said with a large smile on his face as he looked at the mission board that held all of the missions that they could take. Seeing as half of his team were either _knocked out_ (Pyrrha), recovering from a hangover (Nora), or were taking a very long shower to get the smell of orgy off of his skin (Naruto) it was up to him to pick the mission for the team to take.

Nora was going to, after her hangover was over, wake up Pyrrha.

Naruto was going to get his mission outfit on, something Jaune was interested in seeing, seeing as he only saw Naruto in his school uniform, day to day clothing, and the weird outfits that Nora wanted Naruto to wear. He had seen Pyrrha in her mission clothing, the armor, the same with Nora... but he had never really paid attention to the fact that Naruto only really wore his civilian clothing.

He even wore them at the first exam.

"Pick something exotic."

"Ah!" Jaune screamed like a little girl, and he saw that Naruto was standing next to him, freshly showered and dressed.

Naruto was dressed different than her normally was. His haircut was still the same, exact same, and he had his scarf covering the lower half of his face and wrapped around his neck. That was what alerted Jaune to the fact that it was Naruto, that and the fact he could only see one of Naruto's eyes.

He had changed into a long sleeved black shirt, with a small red jacket over his back. The jacket was short sleeved, and had a black rose on the back of it. Naruto had changed his pants into black pants with red stripes going doing each leg as well. His shows were now red combat boots, but strangely enough there was something off. Hanging from Naruto's waist were two orange belts, the first belt had his sheathed sword hanging from it. The second orange belt had packs of Dust Sticks in on it, each little box with a different symbol on it.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack... What is with the orange belts?" Jaune asked as he looked at the most eye catching part of the outfit.

"I like orange." Naruto told Jaune.

"OKaaaaay... So something exotic. You want to get out of Vale then... how about we go to another Kingdom. With the Vytal Festival delayed, we could make one of those missions work." Jaune agreed with Naruto. Jaune didn't want to hold bacl the group, and make the others have to cover for him, so he didn't want to do a Search and Destroy mission.

Scouting sounded boring to him as well, as well as recording missions that were simply to investigate Grimm activity.

"If you would like a exotic mission, might I add in my input?"

"AAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed a second time, while Naruto just looked behind them, his heart only beating a _little_ faster thanks to how he had been startled.

It was the super tall woman.

"Artemis, but you can call me Arty." Artemis introduced herself to them, and Jaune was holding onto his heart, regaining his breath.

"Uh... sure Arty-" Jaune started, and Artemis scowled at him.

" _You_ will call me Artemis. My village is in need of a group of Beacon students to test out castle's security. It would be great if your team helped us." Artemis spoke as she looked towards Naruto with a twinkle in her eye. "I assure you, you will be well treated. The castle cook would be more than happy to prepare our cultures fine dishes for you." Artemis spoke with a smile on her face as she looked at Naruto.

"What did we miss?" Nora asked as she popped up from behind Naruto.

"Aaaaah!"

"Jaune, stop screaming." Pyrrha told Jaune as she walked up, and she blinked as she looked _up_ at a woman who stood even taller than she did... by like an entire foot. She blinked, before she looked at Naruto... in his mission gear, and she looked back at the woman who was staring at Naruto.

She frowned when she saw _those_ eyes of adoration.

Not another one.

"Good food... Want to go on a mission to her village for our first village?" Jaune asked as he looked at Artemis.

"I'm game. Got any good food?" Nora asked with a tilted head. That was all she cared about, eating good food at a new village. She would get a recipe from the village and give it to Ren as a gift. She wanted to go around the world with her team, and get Ren a new recipe from every place they visited if all possible. Ren liked to cook, it was his hobby, and Nora wanted to support him just as he supported her.

Artemis nodded her head.

"Our top chief Hera has mastered over 1,200 unique meat based dishes. For such young ladies... and you... it will be enjoyable." Artemis said, not hiding the fact she would rather not include Jaune in them... but she didn't hate Jaune either. She just didn't like him because of what was in his pants.

She didn't know how to deal with men, and she didn't like what she didn't understand. She didn't understand men, so she didn't like most of them.

"We are GOING! Lets go now!" Nora shouted out, and a large aura arm grabbed her and held her in place.

"Jaune, this is up to you. You are leader, make a decision for the team." Naruto stated as he looked at Jaune. He wanted the leader to decide what their mission would be, seeing as Jaune had yet to really step up as leader. Jaune needed to be reminded of his own position, and of the responsibility that he held with his title.

It was time for him to start pulling his own weight.

Jaune gulped nervously when Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at him, and Nora gave him pleading eyes, practically begging for them to be allowed to go on this mission.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea."

"Thank you!" Nora shouted out at whoever had stated that. She looked over towards the sound of the voice, and Naruto looked away.

"Okay, she is seriously familiar..." Amber stated to Pyrrha when Pyrrha turned to look at the speaker as well.

Cinder, and her team.

"Hello, it will be a pleasure working with you. We are going to join you on your mission as senior students." Cinder spoke as she reached out, and Pyrrha grabbed her hand, shaking it. She smiled at Cinder, ignoring the uncomfortable pit in her stomach.

"More like senior citizens." Naruto grumbled, and Emerald looked like she wanted to punch Naruto for that comment.

"I think... four will be enough." Artemis insisted as she looked at Naruto, and she slyly moved her eyes onto the rest of Cinder's team.

'The tiny one creeps me out.' Naruto thought as he looked at a tiny girl with black hair done up in ponytails, with green eyes. She smiled at him and waved her hand, not saying even a single word to him. He backed away a good distance from the tiny one.

"Well, first years are required to go with older students or teachers on their first mission. It is the same for all academies." Cinder informed Artemis, who scowled.

Not according to plan.

That was another male coming to her village.

As she looked at the group, she saw "male" arrows pointing at Jaune and Sasuke, and a "?" mark pointing down to Naruto... then again, she needed to get Naruto to the village. The extra male, she didn't like most men, was going to throw off her plan. It would be harder to hide the presense of 1 man, let alone 2 of them. It would be easy to pass Naruto off as the Long-Lost Princess of the Queen, they looked like carbon copies of each other.

"Hmph." Sasuke hummed with a smirk on his face as he saw the uncomfortable look that Artemis had.

'The Village of Women, will meet their end.' Cinder thought to herself. The village was nearly completely cut off from the Kingdoms, meaning that she could... unleash a little unpleasantness against the little village with ease.

Good time to try out something _new._

She looked at Naruto and Pyrrha, and she gained a glint in her eyes. Not only was it time to try something new, it was time for her to remove two unwanted variables to her plans. The new Fall Maiden, and the boy who was the bane of her very existance... and humiliated her last night with that Coco girl. Her ass was still hurting, as was her throat for that matter. She had been taken roughly by both of the younger students, and in _many_ ways. Coco was not kind with that strap-on.

 _Cinder's Shit List: Naruto, Coco, Pyrrha, Ozpin_

Don't get her wrong, she disliked most people in general, wanted pretty much all of humanity to die off, but these were simply the people she hated the most.

"Naruto... help me out here." Jaune whispered to Naruto, who ignored him for the most part.

"Make a decision then Jaune, up to you." Naruto stated to Jaune, who gulped. He took a coin into his hand and flipped it.

Heads, they go.

Tails, they pick a different mission.

The coin hit the ground and started to spin, before finally falling flat on it's side.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Been really busy, I got a shift change at work, that took awhile to get used to. Thankfully, I'm used to it now and should be able to update more frequently again.**


	107. Chapter 107 Her Last Mission

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Tails, they were not going to the Village of Women.

"Throw up on me, and I will throw you out of this aircraft." Naruto stated to Jaune, who was leaning up against Naruto. He had puffy cheeks, and his face was a pale green color, seeing as he didn't deal with aircrafts very well over long distances. Naruto could deal with Jaune leaning on him... but if would never allow Jaune to throw up on him without some form of punishment. "I'm serious, throw up on me and get your nuts crushed." Naruto stated to Jaune, who nodded.

He gave a thumbs up to show that he understood, and feared what would happen if he threw up on his male friend.

Jaune wished the coin had landed as tails.

The Village of Women could have been travelled to by vehicle, other than bullhead. But nope, it had landed tails, and that meant he had to pick a different mission. They were dropped Artemis off at the Village of Women, and then they were going to go straight to Vacuo to deal with a very small group of Death Stalker that had been sighted in the general area.

"Are all men this weak?" Artemis asked Pyrrha, the only woman that she believed she could speak to about this.

Pyrrha laughed nervously.

"I take offense to that." Naruto mentioned, and Sasuke snorted on the other end of the craft, not caring about the insult, but at the same time disagreeing with it.

You could not compare an untrained nitwit like Jaune with trained warriors and expect him to make them look good.

"Is it... urp... pick on Jaune day?" Jaune moaned in annoyance and pain as he was picked on by multiple people.

"Everyday is pick on Jaune day... you just have that face... and voice that make people want to punch your lights out. Be glad you have a pretty cool name... if you were named something like... Miles... Luna then I would really feel sorry for you." Naruto mentioned to Jaune with a slight smirk. Jaune pouted, and then walked to the edge of the bullhead before sitting on his ass and sulking in the corner.

Was his voice annoying?

"That was mean." Pyrrha gave Naruto a soft punch in the arm.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nora laughed and pointed at the pouting Jaune. It was true that Jaune didn't have the most... inspiring of voices and faces. At least he didn't have scruffy facial hair, that would really just destroy any form of respect that she had for him.

Cinder raised an eyebrow.

Was Jaune, the leader, of the team really going to put up with his team acting out against him like this? If it were her, she would have incinerated whoever dared talk to her that way.

"Hey Jaune, the Thirsty-Granny is giving you looks." Naruto told Jaune, and Cinder fumed.

"I... am... in... my... 20s." Cinder growled out as she snarled at Naruto, who grinned at him in a show that he didn't like how she had gotten him drunk.

'Pffffffft. Thirsty-Granny.' Neo thought to herself as she laughed mentally at Cinder's expense, seeing as she blamed Cinder for her losing her baby, she enjoyed seeing Cinder's rage... as long as it was not directed at her.

Neo feared 3 people. Salem, Raven, and Cinder in that exact order.

"So, mind telling us your strengths and weaknesses so we can work together better as a group?" Emerald subtly reminded Cinder why they volunteered to go with Team JNPR on this mission.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, seeing as we are working together... my Semblence is Polarity." Pyrrha admitted to Emerald, and Cinder raised an eyebrow, along with Neo and Sasuke. The ease in which Pyrrha admitted her Semblence, even though she went to great lengths to hide it during her battles, was strange to them.

Naruto gave Pyrrha a punch to her ribs, and she started to rub them and looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows.

"You didn't need to tell them that. I thought you were hiding it." Naruto stated to her.

"I do... during battle, but they are our comrades for this mission. I thought it would be best to let them know. I told Team RWBY my Semblence too." Pyrrha said, which shocked Naruto that she had told them that. He calmed down instantly though, and scratched the back of his head in thought.

Okay, that sort of made sense to him.

"Okay then, my name is Nora Valkyrie... I can supercharge my muscles using electricity." Nora stated her own abilities, to which Cinder smiled into her hands as she looked at them.

This was almost too easy.

"Naruto... and my Semblence isn't really a secret." Naruto stated with a bored tone.

It wasn't like people couldn't see him using his Semblence for mundane things nearly everyday after all. His Semblence wasn't something he could hide like Nora and Pyrrha, his was obvious and did not like to be denied.

"My name is Kurama, and I don't like you."

Kurama's head came out of Naruto's back and stared at Cinder, and everyone stared at the head made of aura, talking with a completely different voice. Cinder just stared at it, before smiling for a moment.

"I'm sorry you don't like me." Cinder apologized, taking into account the presense of a fox-aura head inside of Naruto.

That seemed interesting... she would have to see if she could steal such an ability for herself.

Kurama went back into Naruto's back.

"Haven't seen him for awhile." Pyrrha muttered.

Kurama didn't usually comment, unless he had something he really needed, or wanted, to say. He was mostly very silent inside of Naruto, so most of the time she forgot he was even part of Naruto.

"Jaune Arc... I don't know what my Semblen-"

*BOOM*

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as he stood up, and the entire Bullhead was rocked by whatever had exploded. Everyone, other than a smiling Artemis, was placed on high alert. They opened the side of the Bullhead, and could see large birds in the distance.

Pyrrha went next to the open hatch and held the edge, looking out into the distance. She turned her weapon into a rifle and used the scope to see into the distance.

There were people.

They were all riding on top of large birds, and were wearing black cloaks over their bodies. They wore the masks of animals in front of where their faces would be, and the cloaks had sleeves. Their weapons were bows and arrows, the tips of the arrows having Dust Crystals for arrowheads.

"We're under attack?" Cinder asked in surprise, actually surprised that this was happening. She didn't plan for such a thing, and she wasn't exactly in the best place to use her abilities.

Not when Pyrrha had Amber inside of her.

"They are reloading, and too far away for us to aim accurately at them. They are riding weird... puppet-like birds." Pyrrha said as she shot her rifle, and the shot was shot out of the air with a normal arrow, not a Dust Arrow.

Artemis nodded her head to herself, before she put a scowl on her face.

'Good job Clover... may your sacrifice not be in vain.' Artemis thought as she sent her friend a silent prayer for what she was doing. "Those are people from our rival village! They rarely ever attack though!" Artemis acted very well, seeming panicked when she did so.

She had sent her Village a message saying they would be passing over the Village of Women, and that their ride needed to be taken down under the disguise of an enemy attack.

It was a suicide mission, seeing as Clover would be put to death for attacking the new Queen, a blood relative of the late Queen.

Clover and her puppets, her Semblence allowing her to control puppets, took aim at the bullhead. She fired several shots from her own bow, and her puppet's bows.

"Grab onto something!" Emerald shouted as she held tightly onto the bar, and she took out her weapon and shot one of the puppet bird in the wing, just as a volley of arrows was sent flying towards their bullhead.

Pyrrha raised her hand, but nothing.

There was no metal in those Dust arrows for her to control, so the arrows pierced the side of the bullhead, and ice started to grow out of the side of the bullhead rapidly. The entire side of the bullhead tilted, and Naruto yelped in pain when an arrow pierced him through the shoulder.

His aura didn't protect him?!

"Naruto!" Pyrrha shouted as she rushed to his side, and she was about to pull the arrow out, before Naruto ripped it out for her. Naruto grunted, and he could see his shoulder getting covered in a layer of ice.

"Uh, guys... reinforcements!" Jaune called out to them, and Naruto took out a Dust Stick, and he stuck it in his mouth.

"Okay, time to burn." Naruto said as he formed a Fox-Aura Head around his arm and hand. The neck came out of his back, stretched and covered his arm, with the head forming in front of his hand. Flames formed in Naruto's hand as he stucked in the dust, and the fox-head started to spit the fire out as powerfully potent fireballs. When the fireballs hit the puppet birds, they exploded and destroyed the puppets.

Artemis saw that Clover had managed to fly with her own puppet above the fireballs, and Naruto stopped shooting fireballs when most of the puppets were gone.

Arrows impacted the side of the bullhead.

*BOOM*

The ice exploded, with shards of ice spreading and piercing many parts of the bullhead. Everyone with long range attacks was open firing at Clover, and she had her puppet flying around with the shots with ease.

'I'm sorry Clover.' Artemis thought as she readied her weapon and prepared to fire it at her long time friend. A tear spilled from Artemis' eye, and Clover pulled out another arrow as well and the tip of this arrow glowed golden.

It was an Aura-Piercing Arrow, illegal in ALL Kingdoms, anyone who even created one was usually sent to jail with no chance of getting out.

Artemis prepared her own arrow and took aim.

'Don't cry Artemis, this is my duty. I'm happy to give my life, if it is in service to my home. I'm sorry you have to do this.' Clover thought, seeing Artemis' tear even from a distance. She smiled sadly, her eyes closing, before she opened them and took very careful aim.

'You will be hailed as a hero to our home. I will tell them you died fighting many mighty warriors, for our home.' Artemis promised to herself.

"Long live with Queen!" Clover shouted out.

She and Artemis released their arrows at the same time.

Naruto created a hand of aura the second that Artemis launched her arrow, and he formed it in front of the Bullhead to protect it. His aura hand grew to a size that it covered all of those inside of it.

The Aura-Piercing Arrow pierced through his aura hand, and Naruto gasped when the arrow pierced through his stomach.

Clover saw the arrow coming at her, and she closed her eyes.

 _"You have an amazing Semblence Clover." Queen Naruto spoke to Clover, who was no older than six years old, with a smile on her face as the girl made a puppet of a cat move around. Queen Naruto pat Clover on the head, smiling at her as she doted on the warrior in training._

Clover could see her life flashing before her eyes.

 _"You are a worthy rival Clover, I'm proud to call you my comrade." A 16 year old Artemis spoke to a 16 year old Clover as they crossed short swords, they were finishing their training to become guards for their Queen. Their Queen watching the fight with a proud smile on her face, and Clover kicked some dirt into Artemis' eyes._

 _She tripped Artemis, and got on top of her with a sword pointed at her throat._

 _"My win Artermis." Clover spoke, before she was surprised to see that even with her eyes closed, Artemis had her own sword pointed at Clover's stomach._

 _"I call this match a draw!"_

'I never got that rematch, did I?' Clover thought with a smile on her face as she dropped her aura guard, knowing that this was the price she was going to be paying.

The arrow pierced right through the center of her neck, her entire body lurching backwards as the puppet she was controlling stopped moving. Her calm smile frozen on her face as her dying body started to fall towards the ground, vanishing in the trees below.

Artemis closed her eyes tightly, teeth grit.

'You were the bravest warrior Clover... I will never forget your courage...' Artemis thought, and she opened her eyes and showed no sadness as she looked towards the unconscious Naruto.

"Naruto!" Pyrrha shouted out.

"My Village is nearby, we can get him medical attention there." Artemis said, and she pointed in the direction of her village. "Go that way, and we can get there in about 2 minutes." Artemis said, and Pyrrha ran towards the cockpit to let them know they were changing direction.

Artemis looked towards the forest, where Clover's body would be.

She would have a team give Clover a proper burial.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	108. Chapter 108 Death and Life

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Are you ready Athena?" Artemis asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she stared at a woman who was one of the few personally aware of the need for a new Queen. Those named after ancient Goddesses were those who were on the council. They all abandoned their real names long ago when they joined the personal guard/council of the Queen.

Hera, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hebe, Nemesis, Leto, and Demeter.

The Council of 9.

In the Rose lineage, 9 was considered to be a powerful number dating back to the days of the father of their cultural ancestor.

Seeing as there were 9 of them, they would always be able to have a majority vote. They each saw over a part of the village's welfare and reported to the Queen herself (or himself in the rare cases of a male Queen). They were bodyguards, defenders, and supporters of the Queen in any way possible.

"This isn't exactly easy." Athena stated to Artemis as she held her hands on each side of Naruto's head.

She had a Semblence that allowed her to _Lock_ and _Create_ memories, seeing as she was given the title of Athena for her mental abilities. It wasn't easy though, some people simple had stronger brains than others. Brains that were not easily manipulated, and such she was having a lot of work trying to Lock the memories that Naruto currently had, and Create the memories of a Princess of the village.

"We can only keep up this farce for so long. You did well in bringing him to the village Artemis." Aphrodite spoke from the shadows as she herself worked. She was standing in front of the corpse of one of their soldiers who volunteered for this role.

This soldier had the same lithe and lean frame, the same general height and weight, and the general appearance of Naruto below the neck. Hera was focusing her own ability to change this soldier to become a near-perfect carbon copy of Naruto. She just had to change the more feminine traits, breasts, a little by shrinking them until they were flat. She was carving scars into the body in the appropriate places, with her Semblence, and she had already changed the young soldier girl's face to match that of Naruto.

"You need to add red to the hair." Artemis reminded Aphrodite, and she nodded, before she started to stroke the hair. The hair flattened out, and changed styles as more red was added to the tips of the hair.

This needed to be flawless, anything wrong and their lie would be uncovered instantly.

There was no telling when _it_ would return, and without a Queen to keep it at bay, _it_ would destroy their entire way of life. It might even destroy their village completely if they were not careful. It only came to their village every 100 years or so, it wasn't an exact science, all Artemis knew that over 100 years ago was when it last attacked, and over 100 years before that it attacked as well. It was _always_ the Queen that sent it back to the sea.

Or at least, that was how the legend went.

None of them had been alive long enough to see such a thing play out.

"We lost two brave soldiers today." Athena noted with a small frown on her face.

Artemis looked down at her feet in shame.

"They knew what their missions were... our home needs it's queen. They died heroes... I only wish I could have replaced them myself." Artemis spoke with self-loathing over having asked others to do something. She couldn't though, she was needed on the council and she was needed to guard the new queen from potential threats. Her life was, dare she say it, too important of an existance to the queen to die off.

Somebody needed to be the queen's right hand lady, and sadly she couldn't be the hero she wanted to be.

"I'm done..." Aphrodite said as she finished.

...

"You forgot the penis." Artemis noted when she stared at the clear female anatomy on the "Naruto" corpse they were going to give to the ones they were fooling. She had never really seen Aphrodite work before, so she didn't know if this was a common mistake.

"I can only make smaller changes. Hopefully, they will just assume... I mean... he is already feminine... I'm sure that they won't even bother looking in his pants." Aphrodite covered for herself with a blush. She couldn't make huge changes to appearance, not truly. She could make minor changes, make a person a little thinner or thicker, change their measurements to some degree (which was why they needed to find a girl as close to Naruto's body type as possible).

It wasn't like she could just make a girl into a boy, or a boy into a girl. Her ability had very clear limits to it. She only ever used it when she needed to make a doppleganger for the queen when the need came.

"Get her dressed in his clothes, and they won't notice hopefully." Artemis spoke as she gave Aphrodite the clothes she had taken off of Naruto, and she herself took clothes from Aphrodite that had been on the young soldier they changed. The clothes was a large bear-skin cover that would cover Naruto's entire chest, back, and long bear-skin shorts as well. The thing was sleeveless, and the hood would be put down.

It was finished off with bear-skin boots.

The soldier liked to wear the fur of bears as her attire, something Artemis could understand. The bear was a noble animal to hunt, and there was a code among hunters to always use all parts of the animals they killed.

Artemis picked up the fake Naruto gently, once the fake was dressed, with just as much care as she would the real one.

'I hold in my arms a young soldier who gave her life for the sake of our home. I will sing her name as a hero.' Artemis thought as she walked away from Athena and Aphrodite, though Aphrodite was done with her work and was leaving to go and prepare for a "Welcome Home" feast for the "Princess".

The soldiers were trained, from a young age, that it was a honor to serve the royal family (no, it wasn't even the royal family that taught that either). They were trained by the Council of Nine to be utterly loyal to the Queen, while the Queen herself would always teach the soldiers about what it meant to be kind to others.

As she walked through the doors, she saw Naruto's teammates waiting.

Pyrrha's heart _shattered_ as her eyes gazed with horrified disbelief when she saw the unmoving, not even breathing, body of her best friend in Artemis' arms. She dropped onto her butt, her eyes just dully gazing at something that she couldn't believe.

"No... Naruto?" Pyrrha whispered through broken eyes, the tears already threatening to break free.

"The arrow didn't hit his vitals, but there was a lethal poison we don't have the antidote for... I'm sorry for your loss." Artemis said, her tone truly filled with sorrow for the loss of life, and for lying to them.

Cinder covered her smirk with her hand slyly.

That was one issue out of her way.

"He... Naruto can't be dead... If anything, I thought I was going to die first... he is way stronger than I am..." Jaune said as he accepted "Naruto's" body from Artemis, and he held the body with an extreme gentle hold. He had bonded with Naruto, making Naruto the brother he had never had. Naruto picked on him, teased him, but Naruto supported him all the way.

Sure, Naruto made fun of him a lot, but Jaune knew that Naruto meant no harm by it. He trusted him, which meant so much to Jaune.

What was he going to tell to Ruby and Yang?

"Aaaaaaaah!" Nora cried into her hands as she recieved the news of one of her best friends dying. She was close to Naruto as well, you didn't sleep with somebody and not feel a connection to them. They had done so much stuff together, not even sexual. He had always put up with her crazy, and he gave so much to her. Losing Naruto was just like she had lost Ren in how hard it would be hitting her. She held both of them the closest to her heart, and now it felt like a huge part of her heart had been ripped out.

"Hah... hahahah... stop joking... Naruto can't die... we still have to settle our score... hahahah..." Pyrrha's broken laughter rang through the group as she hugged herself. Pyrrha's head was tilted down as she stared right at the floor, tears falling out of her eyes freely as they rolled down her face, and dripped off of her nose onto the ground.

She refused to accept that Naruto was dead.

'Pyrrha...' Jaune thought as he went to put a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away.

'Killing her won't be tough either, with how weakened her mind is.' Cinder thought, knowing that it would be simple for Emerald to manipulate a broken mind. For a "perfect" person like Pyrrha, the only person who meant anything to her was a person who made her feel less perfect. A rival who matched her, somebody who supported her, and that she supported. Naruto had been a core pillar to Pyrrha's mental health, and her strength.

With his death, that pillar had come crumbling down.

Cinder couldn't help but smirk a little wider, two of the biggest threats to her plans were now completely gone.

"The Bullhead won't be repaired until late tomorrow, may we take refuge in your village until then?" Sasuke asked Artemis, looking up at her with serious eyes. He had gotten a scroll message from the pilot, the damage done to the Bullhead was not light. Artemis seemed conflicted for a moment, seeing as the longer they were in the village, the higher the chances of the lie being discovered.

"Dude... that can wait..." Jaune muttered furiously at Sasuke,

His team had just lost one of their own, and they were taking it very hard. Sasuke could show a little sympathy and not act like nothing had happened. It really pissed Jaune off.

Sasuke ignored Jaune.

"Well, there isn't a problem... is there?" Sasuke said as he gave the corpse a look, and his eyes glinted red for a moment. He smirked at Artemis, and she flinched when she noticed his eyes.

He knew.

'... What did he see?' Cinder thought with narrowed eyes. Sasuke's eyes could see through Semblences and copy them, which allowed him to see things other could never hope to see. She had seen him glance at the corpse and smirk. Cinder's brain worked at hyper speed as she put the clues together, and Artemis flinched when Cinder looked at her with the same eyes as Sasuke.

She figured it out.

The body was a fake.

"No, it won't be a problem... though, please leave soon. The Princess just returned home in order to be crowned Queen." Artemis spoke with a hard look. They had figured it out, that meant that she needed to make sure they stayed silent.

 **-With Naruto-**

"I'm finished... I've locked away his memories, and implanted the ones of _Princess Naruto_..." Athena spoke as she nearly collapsed. It had not been easy to lock those memories, or even create the memories. She had to make a whole new set of core memories from nothing, which wasn't easy.

"Now the fun part... getting him dressed!" Aphrodite said as she came back into the room with a bright orange queen's dress.

It was from the closet of the late queen.

Athena looked at Aphrodite with a dull gaze at how laid back she was about this part. She didn't seem to realize how important it was for her to take this dead seriously. Even as she was getting Naruto dressed, she seemed so carefree.

The memories were in a very delicate state. They had yet to become fully ingrained as of now. It would be best for them to allow them time to sink in, and become a natural part of his memories, before they became laid back about this. As they were now, the locked away memories could become unlocked much easier than later on. Not to mention the newer memories could get overtaken by the older ones.

"Uh."

They were both startled by the sound of a yawn, and they looked to see a recovered Naruto. Athena and Aphrodite looked more panicked for a moment when his eyes looked around the room.

They became unfocused for a moment, as if he was remembering something.

"Athena, Slut?" Naruto asked.

Aphrodite sent a glare at Athena, who whistled innocently and looked away for that one. So she decided to have a _little_ fun with the memories. Sue her, if Aphrodite didn't want to be called a slut, she wouldn't have slept with over 100 different women in the span of a month... a few months ago.

'Fuck you Athena... just all my hate for you.' Aphrodite thought at the affectionate nickname spoke with happiness.

Naruto didn't seem to be insulting her, seeing as he called her "Slut" with obvious happiness to see her... so it was an Affectionate-Insult.

Fuck. You. Athena.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Hint: The Second Face is Coming


	109. Chapter 109 The Princess?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

It was quiet in the temporary room for the remaining members of Team JNPR, seeing as they were forced to wait for the Bullhead to be fixed before they could go back to Beacon. Fuck their mission, they lost a close friend and teammate, they had already sent a teacher a message saying they had failed their mission, and to send a different team instead. They were in no mental state to be trusted with missions, even more so Nora and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha had been devastated.

"Hey... Pyrrha, if you need to talk." Jaune started to offer, but Pyrrha simply sent him a harsh look showing just how much she wanted to talk.

"The only one I want to talk to is..." Pyrrha stopped when her eyes went completely blank, and the ruffle of the curtains was heard by all. Jaune and Nora looked to see what Pyrrha had gone blank faced about, before they too went completely blank faced like her.

Slowly their faces started to, all of them, turned shocked.

What the fuck!?

"Hey, mind hiding me?" Naruto said as he dropped into their room. "Arty is being all strict about saying in the castle while you strangers are here." Naruto said as he jumped into the room, and everyone just stared at him.

"Na-naruto!?" Jaune shouted out, the first to break out of his shock.

Jaune turned his head harshly towards the "Naruto" corpse that was laying down in one of the beds. Pyrrha was still completely stunned, unable to register in her brain what was happening. Jaune pointed at the corpse, and then at Naruto, and then he looked towards Nora.

"The Princess has escaped!"

"Princess?" Nora muttered as she stared at Naruto. The Naruto she knew would never so happily wear a dress, so something very strange was going on.

"Naruto... You're okay!" Pyrrha shouted as she jumped up and went to hug Naruto. Naruto jumped away from her, and he crossed his arms in an X.

"No hugging please. I don't know who you guys are. I just want to lay low for awhile, Arty is being way too strict... sheesh, can't a princess relax after coming home from a journey?" Naruto complained as he rubbed the back of his head. Jaune blinked, and he looked at Nora, who was just as confused as he was. Pyrrha looked heartbroken again, seeing as it really looked like the person standing in front of them didn't know who they were.

At all.

Naruto heard the click of the door, and jumped towards the bed, hiding underneath it with a grin on his face. The door opened and Artemis came into it, looking around. She tried to find Naruto just by looking once.

"Is something wrong?" Nora asked, moving to hide Naruto from view.

"The heir to the throne has wondered off... nothing outsiders should be concerned about. Oh, there you are Princess." Artemis stated when she noticed that Naruto was hiding under the bed. She looked alarmed for a moment when she remembered who the people in the room were, but she was internally relieved when she also saw the dead body.

There was no way that they could figure out what happened, just because Naruto... and the fake Naruto looked alike.

It wasn't like any of them had a special telepathic connection to Naruto.

"Whoopsie, you found me Arty... Well, nice meeting all of you." Naruto said as he crawled out from under the bed, and bowed to the three in the room. Naruto stopped when he saw the dead "Naruto" and paused for a moment.

Artemis froze.

"Naruto... You don't remember... Are you our Naruto?" Pyrrha asked with hope in her eyes. Nora and Jaune looked at her with sadness, the two of them had just figured out that this Naruto was different than their Naruto. The fact he... she didn't know them was clue enough that she was different, and the fact that she was royalty was even more of a big clue.

Pyrrha had a feeling in her gut though.

When she looked into that face, into that blue eye, she could feel a special connection between them. It wasn't just looks, but she felt herself _attracted_ to this Naruto.

"Wow, you have pretty red hair lady. I don't know what you are talking about, but I would love to have you three join me for a feast." Naruto said with a wide smile on his face. Nora and Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who had a small fire in her eyes.

She was sure of it.

This was their Naruto.

In her heart, she damn well knew that this girl was the boy that she had fallen in love with. There was no mistaking it. She didn't need telepathy with Naruto like Ruby, and she didn't need to be a sensor to feel his aura... she knew it deep in her heart, when she felt a spark of love, that this was Naruto.

"Princess, outsiders are not-" Artemis was going to lecture Naruto, but Naruto raised a hand.

"Mom is dead, I'm pretty much Queen... my rules. They are allowed to come to the feast." Naruto stated to Artemis.

Artemis shut her mouth.

Even if Naruto was not the "Daughter" of the late Queen, what mattered was that he was Blood-Related family, and he did have a right to the throne. He was a legitamate Queen for their village, meaning that his word really was law. If he said that they could come to the feast, then they were allowed to eat with them.

"... Yes my Lady." Artemis said, submission in her tone.

It wasn't like she could come out and tell Naruto that the reason she didn't want him talking with them, was because she had his memories locked away, and replaced with different ones. That there was a chance these strangers could unlock the locked memories, and undo all of her planning. Their village _needed_ a Queen, and Naruto was the only suitable candidate. Blood related to the late queen, related to the Legendary Figure in the past, looked _just_ like many of the queens before him, and unlike his sister, he only had a single silver eye... which was something special.

"Good, hope to see you all at dinner. Lets go Arty, I want to wear something nice for my new friends." Naruto said with a bright smile, and he held his hand out. Artemis took it and started to lead him out of the room.

Pyrrha, the second they left the room, ran over towards the fake Naruto.

She moved the hair out of the corpse's face and opened the right eye, and while it was silver _looking_ it wasn't the same shade as her Naruto. Pyrrha started to strip down the fake Naruto, trying to find even more flaws. Pyrrha had intricate knowledge of Naruto's body, mostly because they went to the spa together.

"... This is a fake! The scars are slightly off..." Pyrrha said as she continued to strip Fakeruto.

"Pyrrha... Naruto's dead... that girl just looked... vagina?" Jaune said when Pyrrha stripped off Fakeruto's pants.

Okay, Jaune _knew_ for a fact that Naruto was a boy. He had seen Naruto's willy in the shower before, and he knew that despite his feminine appearance, Naruto was well-endowed. Jaune knew for a damn fact that Naruto did not have a girl's anatomy.

Nora knew as well.

"Those mother-fuckers!" Nora shouted out, and she made to rush out of the room.

Jaune grabbed onto her.

"Wait!" Jaune shouted, and Nora sent him a look. A hard glare that showed that she was really pissed off.

"They brainwashed Naruto, and they tricked us into thinking he was dead. They manipulated us! I am going to give them a piece of my mind." Nora told Jaune, who was shaking his head.

"Nora, we wouldn't even get far enough to see Naruto if we tried anything. If we act out, they might have _us_ killed... We have to play this cool." Jaune told Nora, and he set her down. She seemed to be thinking over his words seriously, before she nodded slowly.

Pyrrha stared out the window with fire in her eyes now burning brightly again.

"How do we make him remember us?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, who seemed to be the most level headed person in this situation.

"... I don't know. I don't know as much about Naruto as you two." Jaune admitted, and Pyrrha nodded.

"I have a plan." Pyrrha said with a hard look in her eyes.

There were a couple of things in Naruto's past, some things that affected him so much, that they might be able to snap Naruto right out of his brainwashing.

Operation: Save Naruto, was a go.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **My updates will be slow for awhile, next week I am taking a trip with my friends. This week, and most of next week, when I'm not at work, I will be preparing and planning for the trip with them. I will still update, just more slowly.**


	110. Chapter 110 The Plans

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Think the girl got your message?"

...

Naruto sighed and sat down on the throne, with Kurama coming out of his back as he did so. Naruto groaned in annoyance and put his hand on his face. With Kurama inside of him, it had been pretty simple for Kurama to unlock the recently locked away memories. It was all a matter of finding a way to alerting Pyrrha and the others about him still being alive, _without_ revealing that he had regained his memories, or giving his plan.

'This place tried to fake my death, I need to find out what is so special about the _Queen_. I need to play along with their plans... let them think they got me.' Naruto thought to himself. Putting on an act like that was hard for him. Wearing a damn dress, and acting all princess-y was hard enough for him. Hurting his friends was even harder for him though, but it needed to be done.

If he revealed himself, then it would be obvious what would happen.

Athena wouldn't stop at _locking_ his memories.

She would lock them away so deeply that he could never get them back. She would lock away all of his memories of Kurama, thus making it so that Naruto would not trust Kurama into unlocking the memories.

"Pyrrha _knows_ me... She knows my body even better than Blake does. We beat the hell out of each other enough times to know when something is wrong." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. He had absolute faith in Pyrrha, and he had faith in Nora and Jaune as well of course... just not as much as he had in Pyrrha.

Nora had sex with him, but that didn't mean she knew his body intimately enough to spot a small difference.

Naruto had noticed that the scars on the fake Naruto were leaning slightly more to the left than his own scars were.

"I doubt she picked up on the plan." Kurama told Naruto, who grinned to himself.

"Maybe not all of it... anyway... Cinder and her team creep me out. Something is wrong with them... I feel something worse would have happened if we did the mission with them." Naruto commented with a low tone. Something about that thirsty woman set alarms off in his head, and he didn't trust her to watch his back... let alone not to stab him in the back. That Emerald girl gave off some negative vibes as well, and the short girl sent a shiver down his spine. Sasuke was no better, like he was hiding something.

Naruto smiled to himself.

Pyrrha would get the message, he knew that she would.

 **-With Pyrrha-**

"Wait... so you plan to awaken his memories... how?" Jaune asked as he looked at Pyrrha with a shocked expression. They were invited to a feast, and while Jaune knew that rescuing Naruto was top priority, what he didn't know was how Pyrrha planned it.

It honestly seemed like Naruto didn't remember them.

It wasn't exactly something you just decided to wake up, and they would wake up.

"Naruto has three things that caused him a lot of pain, that might wake him up." Pyrrha said, and Nora winced.

Oh... _that._

"Yang, what that girl did to him, and Blake breaking up with him..." Nora said with a wince, seeing what Pyrrha was planning to do. Yang wasn't here, and Blake wasn't here, so the best way to awaken Naruto's memories was to trigger his trauma with his past experience. One of his most unpleasant things, that still effects him to this day.

The reason he was so repressed sexually.

Jaune felt left out.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Jaune asked, and Pyrrha nodded to him.

"If I can be alone with Naruto for a few minutes, I know I can help... no questions asked. Jaune, you are pretty durable... Nora, during the dinner you need to go _insane_ and somehow make a huge mess." Pyrrha said to Nora, who grinned wildly. She liked this part of the plan, it would bet good for her to cause a little chaos. Even more so if it would help out Naruto, and allow them to get some revenge on the people who tried to steal him from them.

"... Jaune, I need you to insult me when we are at the dinner." Nora said to Jaune.

Best way to start shit, get somebody to start it.

"... Like what?" Jaune asked her, causing a shrug from her. It wasn't like she knew what she would go angry over and attack everyone. It had to be believable after all.

"Comment on her butt or something. It doesn't matter. Once we get Naruto's memories back, we book it out of here... run back to Beacon if we have to." Pyrrha said with a large smile.

Jaune didn't point out how bad her plan was.

Pyrrha... really was not much of a leader. Jaune could kind of see why Ozpin had placed him as leader. Nora was NOT leader material, period. Nobody in their right mind would think of making her leader of anything. Naruto didn't want to position, and not to mention he was a magnet for danger, and would try and handle things on his own. Finally, while Pyrrha was great in a fight, and could take cues very well... she wasn't the best when it came to devising a plan of action that did not involve fighting.

She was more brawn than brain.

 **-With Naruto-**

"That is right, I bet Pyrrha is making a good plan right now with Jaune and Nora to help her. It isn't like they would be dumb enough to let Pyrrha make a plan by herself." Naruto said, assured that his team would be able to handle their duty well. The duty of somehow managing to escape the village with their lives while they had the chance.

Naruto could only do his job right, if it looked like they all died as well, and took the chance to go back to Beacon without raising suspicion. That way they could alert Ozpin, and he himself could do investigating on the village.

No doubt they would understand his message.

 _Keep a low profile until I give the signal_.

Not a hard message to understand.

 **-With the Team-**

"Okay, so plan cause a huge scene to rescue Naruto is a go." Pyrrha said as she stuck her hand out in the middle of the trio for the others to place their own hands on. Pyrrha knew that somewhere deep inside of Naruto was somebody waiting to be saved. That he needed their help realizing who he was.

"... Are we sure we want to do this?... Just me having second thoughts... okay..." Jaune said, reluctantly putting his hand on Pyrrha's.

Nora joined, no hesitation.

"Let's get revenge on these fuckers." Nora growled out under her breath.

Nobody touched one of her two besties, manipulated with her emotions, and stabbed her friend in the gut with an arrow, and got away with it. She wouldn't stop with her "distraction" until she was bringing this castle down to ruins. They each balled up their hands into fists moments later, and raised them up.

"Lets get back Naruto." Pyrrha said, determination in her voice.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Lets hope they stay low and keep out of your way. Somebody is coming." Kurama warned Naruto, and instantly Naruto's entire demeaner changed.

Gone was the strong-willed man, and replacing him was the princess that Artemis had come to belief that Naruto thought he was.

He played a woman almost _too_ well.

"Hello Arty! Have you come to visit me!? This throne is so boring when I don't have my bestie in the whole world to talk too!" Naruto complained out loud, and Artemis smiled as she aproached Naruto. She bowed to Naruto, before she sent him a larger smile and relaxed visibly.

"Yes I have. The feast will be prepared in a few short hours, though most of the council have to attend to their duties." Artemis informed Naruto, who smiled widely, gracefully, and kindly at her.

Naruto was internally raging.

He so wanted to punch her.

Pyrrha and the others better have gotten his message, because he did not know how long he could act like this for.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Plelase Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	111. Chapter 111 Start the Plan!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Everyone knows the plan... time to put it into action.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she walked with the remaining members of the team. Not only that, but Team CMNS was walking behind them as well, which could have an effect on the plan... then again, with all of the pictures of the past queens on the wall it was pretty obvious that they shouldn't be surprised when the "queen" looked like their "dead" comrade.

Nora and Jaune would cause a distraction, or at least find an excuse to have her leave the room by herself.

Maybe spill something on her, and if they couldn't do that, she would feign having to use the restroom.

'Don't worry Naruto, we are going to rescue you, and get your memories back.' Jaune thought.

This was his chance to be a hero and save his friend from being manipulated.

"Here is the dining hall, make yourself welcome." The castle maid, a tall woman nearly 6'8" in height, tan skinned, and well muscled (she had a damn visible 6 pack) wearing tiger fur for her clothes said as she opened a huge door that would lead into the hall.

Cinder smirked, before she paled.

No fucking way, there was no way that he was alive, not after she and her team had seen Naruto get murdered. She could feel that intense aura, even more so with her stolen Maiden powers that she had experience using. This was not according to her new plan, not in the slightest, Naruto dying had made things so much-

"Oooooh! I'm so glad you strangers were able to come eat with me!" Naruto squeeled as he walked towards them at a brisk pace, visibly excited to see all of them.

What?

Naruto walked up to Pyrrha and grabbed her hands, before he placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. She turned a little red at being kissed by the one she had romantic feelings for, though it was tempered by the fact that Naruto didn't have his memories at the moment. Naruto walked by her, and he walked up to Jaune. He gave Jaune the same treatment as Pyrrha, causing Jaune to pale when he realized that Naruto had just kissed his cheek... twice. He wanted to ask Naruto what the hell was wrong with him, but he too remembered that Naruto was being tricked into acting like a girl.

Naruto repeated the process with Nora... but then again, Naruto had kissed Nora many times, so she showed no real reaction to his kisses.

'A kiss from Naruto... it doesn't count...' Jaune was extremely conflicted at the moment, seeing as that was his technical first kiss... even on the cheek.

Stolen by his male friend.

'You are TOO good at pretending to be a girl.' Kurama noted to Naruto, and Naruto kept a perfectly straight face as he gave Cinder's team the same treatment as his own, and started to skip away from the teams. His eyes were closed the entire time, so that nobody could see the anger in them at what he was having to do.

He agreed with Kurama.

'I have... experience with this... Ruby and I would sometimes switch clothes. I hate this, but I have to do it or else I will raise suspicion.' Naruto thought back to Kurama as he stopped skipping and walked behind Artemis and Athena, the ones who were had the time to join in on the feast. Naruto looked at Athena for a moment, knowing that she was the one that had first manipulated his memories.

He couldn't raise suspicion with her most of all.

"So... Queen... Thank you for having us... The food looks amazing." Pyrrha spoke for her team, and Cinder spoke up.

"Yes, thank you for inviting us into your fine castle. This is a great honor you have shown us." Cinder bowed lightly to Naruto.

"You seem like a thirty old lady, I couldn't leave you out of the party." Naruto spoke with a large smile on his face.

Artemis turned her head to the side to try and cover her laughter.

Yep, that was the Queen Naruto sense of humor.

Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora had the same reaction as they tried to avoid laughing to upset the now burning red Cinder. Neo was smirking with the biggest of shit eating grins appearing on her face, while Emerald coughed to hide her own laughter.

Sasuke was stone faced.

'I... will... kill him.' Cinder thought with barely restrained rage. If she attacked now though, she was pretty sure that she would have to fight Artemis, Athena, Naruto, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and possibly the entire damn village just to escape. Honestly, things were not really in her favor here.

First he and Coco double team her, making it painful for her to sit down, and now this Naruto with his memories gone is taunting her?

Yeah, fuck this runt.

"Yes... as... hehehe... thirsty as she seems... the feast will welcome you all to our humble village." Athena said with a pleased smile on her face as she showed off what their finest cooks had to offer.

It ranged from a well-roasted big the size of a small car, to an amazingly diverse spread of fruits and vegetables cooked in many different ways. They had a variety of other meats as well, all coming from the hardest to hunt animals, only fit for that of royalty to eat. It would be an honor for them to eat even a bite of this delicious food. The smell alone made mouths water.

They all moved towards the long table, with the teams sitting on seperate sides.

Naruto sat at the edge of the table, with Artemis standing next to him, standing at attention.

"Arty! Aren't you going to join us? I can't stand the thought of my besty not eating with me?" Naruto asked, and Artemis blushed a little out of embarassment of being addressed in such a familiar way in front of the guests. Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to give Naruto the memories of them being the best of friends? Then again, Artemis had such a close relationship to the previous Queen Naruto that it would be odd for them not to have a close relationship.

She sat down next to Naruto, while Pyrrha felt a pit of jealousy form in her gut.

'Restrain... urge... to murder...' Amber reminded Pyrrha slowly, while Pyrrha internally screamed in her own head.

Amber wanted to make these bitches who hurt her flame to die off as well, but not before they rescued him.

"So tell me about Beacon? I heard some amazing stories about that place?" Naruto asked as his plate was loaded up for him, and the food was checked by a poison-checker.

They were very good at their jobs.

"Oh, we have a few friends at Beacon... Ruby Rose for one, she is a close friend of mine and gets into trouble a lot." Nora said with a look towards Naruto, hoping to spark something. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, nodding as he listened to her.

Dumbass.

He hinted at them to lay low, not act in such an obvious way. He forgot the biggest fault in his plans, the one thing that could destroy his plan.

His friends could be idiots sometimes.

"Oh, and this girl... Yang Xiao Long... she has pretty blonde hair... and she is totally my girlfriend." Jaune lied... hey, he could pretend right? It wasn't like Naruto would remember any of this. He could pretend, and nobody would be hurt, because it wasn't like Pyrrha and Nora were going to tell Yang what he said... right?

Nora and Pyrrha sent him looks.

Naruto's smile cracked for a second.

He was killing Jaune for that little comment, he really was. Naruto might not act it, but he did respect his sisters, and love them. Jaune might just be pretending, but Naruto was going to have to punish him for that lie.

'Dumbass.' Sasuke thought as he palmed his forehead.

He had seen that girl, and she was _way_ out of the clumsy boy's league. Even he, a person who had no interest in sexual relations, could tell that Yang had better things to do than lower her standards to find a suitable boyfriend.

Not to mention the rumor of Yang and Blake's lesbian relationship had bloomed on campus.

"Oh, Ruby _Rose_ you say? Does she happen to have silver eyes?" Athena took an interest in the topic.

Naruto noticed this was getting into dangerous grounds.

"Enough of that, so why don't you tell me about the guy in the bed?" Naruto asked them... this had nothing to do with the plan. Naruto just wanted to know his friend's honest opinion about him.

"He is strong, brave, somebody that would put his friends first... a reliable man who I am proud to call my rival, and my best friend. What he lacked in strength, he made up for in guts, skill, and determination to improve..." Pyrrha spoke her mind, trying to remind Naruto of who he was. Of course, she didn't notice when Naruto hide his face behind a large fruit so that they could see the tear that threatened to spill.

That was beautiful.

"We were best friends with benefits, he was somebody who gave me pretty much everything." Nora said, and Naruto smiled and nodded at her.

True, he and Nora were friends with benefits, and the way she spoke showed she had a very high opinion of him as well.

"I taught him everything he knows about charming women." Jaune tried to make himself look cooler.

Again, this... little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone right?

"Charming women? The disgusting thought process like that is why the village of women doesn't allow such barbarians." Artemis said with a look towards the deflated Jaune. Naruto smirked at that slyly, before he schooled his features when Athena looked at him.

"What is that!?" Nora shouted as she jumped onto the table and pointed at the ceiling.

"What, where!?" Artemis shouted as she got her weapon ready and prepared to protect Naruto. Athena did the same, while Nora kicked over a plate of food onto Jaune, who jumped up onto the table and "glared" at Nora.

Time to start the plan.

"If you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Pyrrha spoke as she excused herself, going the way that she came and leaving the room.

"It is an invisible grimm! It must be some kind of new grimm! I crawled in through the window!" Nora shouted, and Artemis took this threat very seriously.

She had heard of such grimm.

"My Queen, it is time for you to be off. Maid, escort the Queen back to her room, and tighten security! Don't let a second hair on her head get harmed!" Artemis barked out orders to the maid, who picked Naruto up over her shoulder and started to run out of the room, her sword drawn.

Naruto looked just surprised.

What the fuck was going on?!

The maid ran out of the room, and slammed the door behind her, before locking it to ensure that the grimm would not follow after them. She started to rush across the hall, before she started to run up the stairs.

'Got her...' Pyrrha thought as she started to move from behind a stone pillar she had been hiding behind. She started to run quietly behind the maid, taking every advantage she could to hide.

It was a good three minutes before she saw he maid stop in front of door, before she opened it up and placed Naruto inside.

"Don't worry my Queen, we will get this mess sorted out, don't wor-" The maid stopped when Pyrrha wrapped an arm around her throat and covered her mouth.

Pyrrha blocked off her oxygen and bloodflow to her brain, and in under 30 seconds the maid was out, leaving a surprised Naruto to see Pyrrha smiling sadly at him.

"What are you-" Naruto didn't get to finish before Pyrrha said something that sent a chill down his spine.

"I'm sorry Naruto... but this is for your own good."

What?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	112. Chapter 112 Light in the Dark

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ow!"

Naruto couldn't help but shout out when the back of his head hit the previous Queen's bed, his new bed he guessed (it was super comfortable), or at least when he hit the wood on it. Naruto was on his butt, having been pushed to the ground by Pyrrha when she knocked out the maid bare handed. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, before he looked towards Pyrrha, who had her eyes filling with tears.

She wiped away the tears moments later.

"Naruto... I'm sorry... This is the only way I can think of..." Pyrrha apologized, because what she was about to do was unforgivable, even in her own eyes. She hated that this would be the condition in which she would be doing this with Naruto. She hated that the reason she was doing this, was to force Naruto to remember the day of his life that most affected him in a negative way.

It was needed though.

The quickest way to break hypnosis, that she and the others agreed Naruto was under, was to force a traumatic memory to come to the surface.

"What are-" Naruto didn't get to finish before Pyrrha shoved her hand to his mouth and covered it, pushing him up against the bed, confusing him for a moment as she was kneeling down in front of him. Naruto tried to move her hand with his hands, but she grabbed his hands and pushed them above his head.

Now he was confused.

He trusted Pyrrha to not hurt him unless she had to, but he had to wonder why she was stopping him from moving around. Was there some kind of security camera that he didn't know about, but she did?

"You're mine now... You're weak... You can't fight this..." Pyrrha started to say to Naruto.

His eyes widened.

'No... No! Not Pyrrha!' Naruto started to struggle against Pyrrha, his Semblence forgotten as his mind went into a panic. Naruto shouted into her hand, his eyes wide and looking around for anything that he could use to fight her off with. She took her hand off of his mouth, only to push a balled up gag into it before he could shout out.

Naruto's eyes wavered as he looked at Pyrrha, and his entire body was shaking in terror.

"You're nothing but a toy... You can't do anything..." Pyrrha whispered words that he had heard before from _her_ when she did the same thing. He had told Pyrrha all of this in confidence, knowing that she would never use this knowledge to hurt him.

Pyrrha was one of the people Naruto knew would never hurt him... Her... Ruby... and surprisingly Raven.

She always had so much faith in him and his strength.

'Stop... Please stop...' Naruto tried to spit out the gag as Pyrrha grabbed the front of his clothes, and started to rip it down the front.

Memories of Neo's eyes came flooding back to him, more vividely than ever before as he looked at Pyrrha's green eyes. The look in those eyes when she did what she did... the things she did to him when she did them. Naruto couldn't even close his eyes to look away, his eyes open in terror now.

Everything was wrong.

'STOP! He doesn't like this!' Amber shouted at Pyrrha.

'No! This is the only way! When Naruto regains his memory, he will beat me up with his Semblence, and everything will be okay.' Pyrrha assured Amber, knowing for a fact that in moments Naruto would wake up as himself.

 **-With Team RWBY-**

'I can't believe I signed up for this...' Raven thought as she looked at Team RWBY preparing in their room for their own mission.

Ozpin had learned she was at Beacon, of course, and he had suggested that she take part in the training of the students. Now she had a dusty old man trying to order her around, and it wasn't like she had much of a choice. It was either teach her daughter, or not have easy access to her son anymore. So she was obligated to at least show them the ropes of being huntresses... though it would seem that Ruby was getting frightened already.

Odd, from what she knew of the girl.

"Ah... Darkness... Everything is darkness and horror..." Ruby said as she fell to her knees and grabbed her head.

Something _bad_ was happening with Naruto.

She had never felt this level of betrayal, despair, this utter agony from Naruto in his entire life. Enough mental stress and pain that not only was she feeling it from over a country away, but she herself was being forced to suffer through this soul crushing pain. Something horrible was happening to Naruto, very horrible. It proved that Naruto was alive, something that Ruby had yet to tell Yang about (the message she got saying he was dead) but at the same time, what horrible thing was happening to him. What could possibly crush his spirit and his very view on everything so bad that his pain could echo this pain.

Her eyes sparked for a brief moment.

"Eh?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto!"

Everything went silver for all of those in the room.

 **-Back with Naruto-**

Pyrrha was slammed into the wall by a silver force that pushed her back. She grunted in pain with closed eyes, before she opened them and expected to see Naruto's relieved face. Maybe he would be happy that she broke him out of the trance he had been placed in.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Naruto held his head and let out a noise of pain, his eyes widened in horror as hundreds of questions forced themselves through his mind. He questioned everything he knew, but that wasn't the biggest thing.

His eyes.

Both of his eyes were pure silver, with silver flames pouring out of them, reflecting on the tears streaming down his face. She could see the question in his eyes as he looked at her.

Why?

"Naruto... You... never lost your memory?" Pyrrha questioned, before she gasped and covered her mouth in horror.

Her eyes widened slowly when it truly dawned on her what she had just done.

"Stay away from me!" Naruto shouted as he moved away from her, and Pyrrha reached out towards him.

"Naruto... I'm so sorry, I thought... that this would help you..." Pyrrha tried to defend her actions. She looked deep into Naruto's eyes... but all she could see was betrayal. She had taken his most horrible memory and forced him to not only relive it, but she had _also_ tried to rape him herself.

Pyrrha, one of the few people he always knew would never hurt him... had hurt him.

She had ripped his trust, his view on reality itself, to shreds and pissed on the remains with her actions. She had hurt him _so_ much that she had awakened his other eye, turning it to silver as well.

The reason Naruto had only a single silver eye... was his spirit.

His spirit was so strong that it had pushed back the silver-eye transformation. It was the reason why the transformation was so slow, and took him nearly 16 years to gain even 1 silver eye. He had always been a strong person. Even in his weakest moments, some part of him always knew that it could get better. With Ruby, her eyes turned silver, because she had sensed her mother's death on an instinctive level, and her eyes changed in that moment of weakness.

She had crushed his spirit.

The second he hand touched his arm, Naruto lashed out and pushed her away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto yelled at her, and she recoiled back, and she looked away.

A portal opened up behind Pyrrha, with Raven walking out of it.

When Ruby had such a strong reaction that her silver-eye powers awakened, Raven knew something was wrong with Naruto. Something very wrong, so she abandoned everything then and there and opened a portal to him. She had a tracker placed in Naruto's... well that didn't matter so much where she might or might not have placed a tracker (his scroll) so that she could find him anywhere.

She looked at the scene.

'His eyes are both silver... his clothes are ripped up, and he looks as if he was nearly a victim of...' Raven's eyes narrowed when she looked at Pyrrha, who was unaware of her being in the room.

"Stay away! I don't want... I don't want to feel... weak ever again... why... why do bad things always happen to me..." Naruto's voice had lowered to little more than a whisper. Pyrrha looked heartbroken. Raven unsheathed her sword, and when Pyrrha went to touch Naruto, she placed her sword at Pyrrha's neck, drawing blood.

"Touch him, and I slit your throat now. Bad things happen to you, because you are surrounded by weak people like her who can't help you. It is what I have been telling you Naruto... I'm the only person who you can trust. I'm the only one who will never lie to you, manipulate you... I will always believe in you." Raven said with a growing smile on her face.

This was it.

This was her chance to finally pull Naruto to her side. She wasn't even manipulating him, she was just stating the facts that she knew to be true. Everyone else had lied to Naruto, tried and failed to protect him, they were too weak to stand by his side, or they were the cause of his pain. Only she had never hurt him, even when she tried to get him and Blake to break up, she had failed... instead it was Blake getting pregnant that had caused her to break up with Naruto.

Only she had never hurt Naruto.

"Naruto, don't listen to her... I'm sorry... if I had known the truth... I would have never... I'm... I lo-" Pyrrha didn't get to finish her confession, when Raven bitch-slapped her right in her cheek, throwing her to the ground as she walked down to Naruto.

She got down on her knee and looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"You look more like your mother now. Naruto, I'll never hurt you... because I only want what is best for you... and what is best for you... is me. Come with me, and be my son... In this dark world, you shine brighter than anyone else. I'm strong, with me, you will never have to feel this pain again. My brother only trained you, because you have the potential to be the strongest... he didn't do it out of faith in you... your father never once believed in you, and neither did Yang... and your twin... as much as she says she is on your side... she is too weak to stand _by your side_... Are you ready to become my son now?" Raven asked with a growing smile on her face. She had been waiting for this moment, when somebody would fuck up so bad that Naruto would be in this state.

Naruto was stubborn, and wouldn't listen to reason, but now... he wasn't going to be stubborn, he would listen to reason.

"No! Don't go with her!" Pyrrha begged Naruto as she got back onto her knees. "She is lying to you! Kurama help me out!" Pyrrha shouted to try and get Naruto to believe her.

"You think I care?" Kurama came out of Naruto's back, showing a look on his face that showed he really didn't care. "I follow Naruto, where he goes, I go. He makes his own choices, and I will stand by them... I won't live his life for him." Kurama stated, before going back.

Raven was sending a calm, motherly look to Naruto, looking him right into his eyes.

"I love you Naruto, you're my son... my son... and Summer's son. Forget everything that hurts you... and let me be your mother, like I should have been." Raven touched his face gently, caressing his cheek.

Naruto opened his mouth.

"I'll go with you... mom."

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Raven isn't "Evil" and this is not a Dark Naruto story. Raven doesn't want Naruto to become dark, she simply wants to be his mother.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: Pyrrha was mentally unstable when she made the plan, and neither Nora or Jaune knew what the plan was exactly.**_


	113. Chapter 113 False What?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Pyrrha... the one person outside of family that I completely trusted with everything... she betrayed me.' Naruto thought as he stared into his reflection in the water. His face had no visible emotion on it, his gaze into the still surface was dull at the moment. The entire thing that had happened had left him... numb.

No matter what happened to him in his life, he had always been able to know something. It helped him stay sane.

He knew that there were three people he could always count on to be on his side.

Ruby, Pyrrha, and Raven.

Ruby was his twin that he shared everything, even his most intimate thoughts, with. She was the one person he was closer to than any other person, so imagining her hurting him on purpose was something he considered to pretty much be impossible. She was a little inconsiderate sometimes with her... hyper activities blocking out her mind from looking at what others wanted of her.

Pyrrha was his rival, his best friend, a pillar of strength that he admired. She had always been important to him, since the day he had met her. She had been a goal of his, somebody he had to defeat, but somebody he respected as well. In the years he had known her, she had never hurt him even once. She had comforted him when Yang hurt him, unknowingly of course, and she had nearly died to protect him.

Raven was strange, but despite that, he could see that her love was genuine. She believed in him more than Ruby did, she wanted to see him strong, and the love she had for Summer translated to the motherly love that she had for him. When he needed her, she helped him even if she would rather not do some of the stuff needed to help.

They were each pillars of his strength.

The strength he needed to put up with all of the shit that happened in his life. Losing his mother at such a young age. The first few years of his life had been filled with pain and agony, his aura having caused him _so_ much pain to the point he was required to take medication to lower the pain and help his body adjust to how large his aura was. He had been mauled by grimm saving his sisters, which the blame could be placed on Yang for that one, or even Taiyang for shutting down and not taking care of his children first. He dealt with years of his family telling him he wasn't good enough. He never had the chance to make friends other than Pyrrha, or even travel as much as he wished he could have.

His first girlfriend had broken his heart by leaving him without telling him a reason, and doing it over text made it worse.

Neopolitan had made him feel weak when she drugged him and put him through rape, making him go through months of depression.

He saw Amber in a chamber, dying, with his Drunkle Qrow having shown him Amber just so that he could be hurt all over again. That had reawoken old wounds, and created new ones on his heart.

He saw Pyrrha "die", and had been overcome with guilt... even though she had survived, it still gave him nightmares thinking that she had been killed. It had affected him so heavily that he had lost sleep over it. He stopped aging normally from that fight, making it so that he could never grow into adult body that he wanted, weighing on his mental state even more than just being feminine looking.

Blake shattered his heart, after months of him being with her, and truly falling in love with her... she had ripped his heart out and told him it was _his fault_ that she broke up with him. He was a danger magnet, and she didn't need it. She had flat out told him that he was too dangerous, and that pretty much made him feel as if he could never really find love. Then _Yang_ gets with Blake, and Naruto forced himself to smile for them, even though he felt so betrayed from it.

Through all his life, he had only been able to stand his pain, because he had people that he had total faith in.

They saved him from the loneliness that he had felt.

When Pyrrha did what she did, Naruto had felt one of his core pillars... crack. He had never felt so betrayed and hurt in his life than when Pyrrha took advantage of one of his biggest weaknesses. It had taken him nearly a year before he could even so much as be comfortable with kissing a woman, even though he had sex with Blake didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

"Naruto... If you need to talk, I'll listen..." Raven told him as she stood behind him, looking into his reflection in the water.

She didn't know what to do from here.

"Why... Why would she do that?" Naruto asked as he closed his eyes, unable to look at himself as he asked the question.

...

'He is broken up about this... I've never had to comfort somebody like this before...' Raven sat next to Naruto, trying to think on how to help him.

This was new ground for her.

"I mean... I know _why_ she did it... I'm partially to blame... I could have been more clear... but she couldn't have thought of a different answer?" Naruto was mostly talking to himself at this point. Pyrrha's actions, when he had time with a cooler head to think on it, were done out of her desperate desire to try and "wake" him up from a hypnotized state. In that regard, he was also to blame for her actions.

Just because he was also to blame, did not mean that he felt any less betrayed by her actions themselves.

There was a difference between understanding why somebody did something, and accepting it.

Raven placed her arm over his shoulders.

This was what mother's did, right?

"Sometimes people make mistakes, they don't mean to do them to be hurtful of mean. Sometimes people make mistakes out of love. I've made my fair share of mistakes... I hurt Summer out of jealousy... and I regret that. When Summer died... I was actually going to adopt you, Ruby, and Yang... but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Raven admitted to some of her own issues. She had tried to get all of the children, but when she saw how weak Yang was, and how Ruby never seemed to grow up in maturity, she decided that she didn't wany much to do with either of them.

She didn't hate her daughter.

She hated how her daughter treated Naruto. She was a weak girl to not man up to her own mistakes, and blame them on other, assuming they were weak. When she saw Yang treat Naruto as a weakling, she couldn't help but remember when she herself treated Summer as a weakling, forced to protect her.

It hurt.

"My hands are still shaking..." Naruto muttered as he looked at his shaking hands.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better. Anytime that will help you out?" Raven asked Naruto as she looked at him lovingly.

This was ALL new ground for her.

"I... need Blake... she was the one you fixed me last time... but she will never want to be with me again... Huh?" Naruto looked at Raven, who winced for a moment.

That hurt.

Now she felt guilty.

'This came to bite me in the ass quick. Damnit, now I have to confess to Blake what I did to her.' Raven thought as she winced. She might have done something to Blake to make her... well... not be so pregnant.

No, she didn't abort Blake's "baby".

Blake... had never been pregnant in the first place.

Raven was to blame for this. When she stressed Blake out, and caused issues with her and Naruto's relationship. Blake had unknowingly developed a desire to get pregnant, a deep one, and a desire to marry Naruto. These desires were brought about by Raven and Blake's bad relationship, and Blake wanting to shove her love for Naruto into her face.

Blake had triggered her own False Pregnancy.

Raven only recently learned, after spending time with Yang and Blake, that Blake wasn't pregnant. She just never bothered to let Blake know that she wasn't pregnant. Blake being pregnant had been the only thing keeping her away from Naruto. Now, if she told Blake that she wasn't pregnant, and that she was taking Naruto away to a safer place... Blake would not hesitate to _beg_ Naruto to take her back.

"Naruto... She broke your heart..." Raven reasoned with Naruto.

She would rather avoid this.

"She gave me back my ability to love others... I know I hurt her, and she hurt me... but I can't help but still... need her. Love her." Naruto said, and Raven took a deep breath.

if she gets them back together... their relationship could grow to be stronger than ever.

Shit.

"... If that is what you want..." Raven said as she stood up, knowing that this was going to suck for her. She took in a deep breath, and mentally prepared herself. She loved her son, and if this would make him happy now that he accepted her as his mother, then she would do this for him. She had to do this for him.

She wanted him to be happy.

She wanted to give him the happiness that she wished she could have given Summer, and if that meant she would be hurt in the process...

So be it.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Bwahahahaha! That is right! I never planned on Blake ACTUALLY being pregnant!**  
 **Blake had a False Pregnancy, her Desire for Naruto, her Hate for Raven, and the Stress Raven caused her over the course of MANY chapters (I had been setting it up since Blake met Raven) all resorted in Blake's body thinking it was pregnant.**


	114. Chapter 114 Kurama Forever Gone

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I am staring at... something in the water... where the fuck did Raven get a boat?' Naruto thought to himself as he sat at the edge of the boat. Raven had run out of swords to create portals with, meaning that the trip back to Beacon was going to be a boat ride instead of... well teleporting. Her ability to teleport was reliant on the Dust Swords that she used... and sadly, she had run out of the dust that let her do the teleporting thing.

She had been overusing her swords lately.

Wait, this must have just been one of the ships that were at the edge of the Village of Women.

Naruto hoped his teammates would make it back to Beacon okay.

*ZOOOM*

The Bullhead passing by, the dented Bullhead, showed Naruto that his friends (Pyrrha betrayed his trust, but he didn't hate her) were going to beat him back to Beacon. They had failed their mission big time, which was going to be embarassing for them. Naruto sighed to himself.

Seeing Pyrrha again would be... hard for him.

"Ooooooh, I don't like boats..." Raven said as she started to get a little sea sick herself. It had taken a few hours, and the boat rocking a lot, but it was finally starting to take effect on her. The soothing waves to some would be amazing, but to her, extended time on the water messed with her sense of balance and made it harder for her to keep straight. She had already tripped and fallen a few times thanks to the fact that this was the longest she had ever been on a boat.

She wanted to turn into a Raven and fly away... but sadly, Naruto didn't have her ability to transform into an animal.

She wondered if Yang had gotten that ability?

Possibly.

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he looked into the water.

Red eyes.

"Oh that is not good." Raven said when the water shifted, and the boat stopped moving forward. She reached for her sword, but the boat rocked and threw her to the deck. Her sword slid across the deck, and she started to run towards it. Naruto jumped up and looked around for his weapon.

...

Oh shit, he didn't have a weapon.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as the water exploded on different sides of the boat. Large tentacles came from the water, and started to wrap around the boat itself. The tentacles were black with white suckers, suckers with white teeth that were piercing the side of the boat. Raven unsheathed her sword and put a large cut in a tentacle... but the tentacle was too thick for her to cut all the way through.

She looked towards Naruto, and she grit her teeth.

If it was just herself, she could turn into a raven and fly away... but she refused to abandon Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms and created multiple arms of aura... before Naruto collapsed to the ground holding his head and groaned in pain. His Semblence fading away into nothing/

"Naruto!?" Raven shouted in fear for his safety.

"You can't use your Semblence. Your Semblence places a lot of stress on your mental state. You are at your lowest... I refuse to allow you to use it." Kurama informed Naruto. Naruto had never really used his Semblence when he was in such a low state before. He had been in low states, and used it, but he had never had it so that it felt like his heart had been ripped out. The feeling of betrayal would only be amplified by his Semblence, it could break him even more than he already was.

Whatever emotion Naruto was feeling would always be amplified the moment he used his Semblence.

This was not a good time to use it.

The boat creaked as the steel started to warp, the Grimm underwater crushing the boat. At this rate the boat would sink on them, and force them to fight in the water. Raven looked at their situation, before she sheathed her sword and sighed to herself. She switched the blades in it, before she stabbed it into the boat. The blade started to freeze the boat, the entire boat, and the tentacles started to freeze with it. They struggled, but they were stuck to the boat, and when the ice touched the water, it started to freeze that as well.

"Come on, lets take this chance to try and swim. The shore is a few miles away... do you think you can manage?" Raven asked Naruto, and he looked at the ice.

The ice cracked.

Naruto took out a Dust Stick and placed it into his mouth. Naruto walked over to the edge of the boat, before he jumped into the water. Underneath the water, he could see a large white... octopus-like grimm that was struggling to get free of the ice. Naruto saw it, and the grimm saw him as well. He swam towards the creature of grimm while it was unable to fight him back, and he sucked in on the dust stick. Naruto coughed when water started to get into his lungs, but he forced himself to stay under the water.

He started to shoot sharp air from his mouth, turning into a vortex under the water. The grimm was ripped off of it's tentacles and pushed back. It turned and started to swim away as fast as it could, while the tentacles started to vanish.

If it was anything like a real octopus, those tentacles would grow back.

'Lost... too much air...' Naruto thought as he swam back up to the surface of the water and breached it. Naruto sucked in his air in a greedy fashion, coughing it back out and the water with it.

The boat started to sink behind him, and Raven jumped into the water next to him.

"Okay then... I guess we better start swimming. This is only a small setback. I will talk with Ozpin about getting you off of Team JNPR and switching you onto Team RWBY... that Schnee girl might be more than happy to take your place." Raven stated as she started to doggy paddle. Naruto looked at her form of swimming, the type of swimming that conserved on energy and allowed you to swim for a longer distance.

How could she saw something so... serious while doggy paddling?

"I don't want to-" Naruto started, but he didn't get to finish.

"What you want doesn't matter. That girl's reasons for what she did may be pure hearted, but the fact she commited a crime against you is not changed. The only reason I'm not _killing_ her is because that would make you even more sad... this is the only compromise Naruto. You will not be on a team with Pyrrha Nikos... understand?" Raven was stern with Naruto as she spoke. Pyrrha had a good, understandable reason for what she did. She made a mistake in the hopes that she could help Naruto, but she had still made a mistake.

Her good intentions did not save her from the fact that her actions had been very wrong, and Raven would not allow Naruto to share a room with somebody who hurt him so.

"... Okay..." Naruto answered back with a low tone.

"Naruto, you got Summer's forgiveness... but some crimes should not simply be swept under the rug so easily. She must suffer and regret what she did. That will be her atonement... just as I atoned for betraying your mother by swearing never to fall in love again." Raven stated, using herself as an example. She had worn that she would never give her heart to another man or woman (she wasn't actually lesbian, or even bisexual, she just didn't care about gender) again. She had hurt Summer, and she would spend her life atoning for hurting her love.

Pyrrha needed to atone for her mistake.

She was a dark person, Raven that is, but she understood that crimes had punishments to them. The fact Pyrrha was not going to jail was simply because the reason she committed her crime was not because she wanted to do it, but because she had felt backed into a corner. She had felt that it had been her only option.

Raven understood... at one time, she would have considered the same option.

"Well, it seems that it is nearly time for you and I to finally part ways Naruto."

Naruto heard Kurama's voice inside of his head when he felt the water around them.. change a little. The water seemed to get a little bit more... shaky as a shadow from below was visible. Naruto's body glowed orange, and a fox-like energy being came out of his body and smiled at Naruto for a moment. Raven watched this in surprise, while Naruo looked shocked at what he was seeing.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked with sadness in his voice.

"I'll see you in your next reincarnation... but this is where we part ways... for now that is. You have somebody who wants to talk with you." Kurama stated to Naruto, and the water started to suck both Naruto and Raven down deeper. A whirlpool started to form under them as a HUGE mouth appeared in the water with an even larger tongue shooting up and wrapping around the route they could have used to escape.

Kurama's energy vanished, but Naruto was too busy being sucked into a whirlpool of a mouth to take full notice.

Raven grabbed onto Naruto and held him tightly as they were sucked into the darkness below.

The whirlpool closed around them, and the shadow started to sink into the darkness.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Let me just say this... Ribbit.


	115. Chapter 115 Cutting the Red String

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **You know shit is going down when I do this at the start of a chapter, but I apologize ahead of time.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ruby is okay, she will have a headache for awhile... but she will be just fine."

Those were words from Qrow spoken to Yang as she stood in front of her little sister's hospital room. When she had collapsed in a silver light, she had been rushed to the hospital right away. Yang was visibly relieved, as were both Weiss and Blake listening nearby to the same thing. They all had rushed to get Ruby to the doctor, and the doctor had alerted Taiyang... who was at Signal at the moment, so they tried to contact the other emergancy contact.

Qrow.

Thankfully, Qrow knew what had happened to Ruby, so he had been able to assure everyone that she would be just fine.

"Is Ruby going to be okay?"

"Jaune?" Blake asked as she looked towards a trio that were walking towards them.

None of them seemed all that happy.

"Hey Blake... We got back to Beacon, and heard that Ruby was rushed to the hospital. Did your mission go bad too?" Jaune asked with a sour tone to his voice.

He refused to even look at Pyrrha, who was looking down at the ground in shame.

She hadn't told either Nora or Jaune what her plan had been. Sure, she didn't plan to _truly_ rape Naruto. She just wanted to remind him of that pain he felt, and then she would have stopped when he got his memory back... but to know that all she did was rip open an old wound to the point that she pushed Naruto into leaving with Raven... that had been the breaking point. She had never been so ashamed of herself in her entire life... no matter how emotionally unstable she had been, now that she was clear of mind, she should not have hurt Naruto on purpose.

Now they didn't know where he was, or anything.

"Too? How did you fail a mission? You have Pyrrha and Naruto on your team." Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is Naruto by the way?" Yang asked with a curious glance around. She couldn't see him amongst the group.

He must have known Ruby was okay, and went back to their room.

"He is-" Jaune was going to tell Yang the truth, before Pyrrha stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder away from her touch, and Nora sent Pyrrha a glare that stung her. "Don't touch me Pyrrha... just... go away." Jaune told the red haired girl with actual anger in his tone, though he was keeping it in check.

Pyrrha winced.

"Wow, you must have messed up badly." Blake was shocked to see that Jaune of all people was angry with Pyrrha, and it was in her tone when she spoke. Even she had never really gotten anger from Jaune, even when she broke up with Naruto and hurt him, she had never managed to make the team mad at her for it. Pyrrha must have really messed up the entire team.

Maybe Naruto wasn't tired or anything, maybe he just refused to be nearby Pyrrha, so he went back to Beacon for that reason.

"... Yang, can I talk with you alone about Naruto?" Pyrrha asked the one person who could help her.

Yang blinked.

"Uh... sure?" Yang said, and both Jaune and Nora looked at Pyrrha as she started to walk away with Yang following behind her. Weiss and Blake shared a look, before they shrugged a little.

"Coffee?" Weiss asked, and Blake shook her head.

She liked tea.

"Since Ruby is going to be fine... I could go for some tea. Your treat though." Blake spoke with a small smile on her face. She and Weiss started on their own way in the opposite direction, while Qrow stood and stared at Jaune with narrowed eyes.

There was a pause.

"What happened to Naruto?" Qrow asked with a serious stare at the teens.

His stare was harsh, and he wasn't asking them a question. He was _telling_ them to tell him what happened. There was no option to turn down his request, his tone alone showed that would be a bad move on their part.

He wanted to know what happened to his nephew.

 _ **-20 Minutes Later (With Pyrrha and Yang)-**_

'This seems as good a place as any...' Pyrrha thought to herself as she stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking both the calm sea, and the blue sky. She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt a small breeze brush passed her. The sea salted air was amazing to her.

This would be a nice place.

Yang was behind her, hands in her pockets as she looked at Pyrrha with curious eyes. Her red eyes, they had yet to change back to lavender for months now, glanced at Pyrrha as the girl turned around and smiled at her for a brief moment. Yang raised an eyebrow when she saw the smile, the strange smile.

She didn't understand the emotion that was in Pyrrha's eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yang asked as she looked over the edge of the cliff and saw the rocks below.

Yikes, weird place to talk.

"I wanted to ask you about Naruto in the past. When Neopolitan did what she did... What happened to Naruto? How did he react? How did you react?" Pyrrha asked Yang with her eyes closing. Yang frowned deeply, wondering what this had to do with anything that Pyrrha wanted to talk about. It was personal information that only Naruto should give away... but Yang could give one piece of information.

"Naruto shut down... He completely shut down for months... it took him a long time to recover... and when I learned of it... I swore I would kill the girl who did that to him." Yang stated to Pyrrha with her fist gripped.

Pyrrha nodded her head slowly.

She was afraid of that answer, but at the same time... she couldn't have suspected any less of a reaction from Yang.

"Why di-" Pyrrha didn't get to finish when Yang started to talk again.

"I failed Naruto as a big sister, I couldn't protect him. So I wanted to kill the girl who hurt him so much... I'm a hypocrite... I know I hurt him all the time... but I do it out of love. I don't want to see him hurt... so if he hates me... I can live with it... as long as he is safe. I failed him more times than I am comfortable with." Yang answered back to Pyrrha, and Pyrrha looked Yang dead in those red eyes.

It was time for her to make things right.

"I raped Naruto on our mission... I pushed him away, and he is never coming back." Pyrrha flat out stated to Yang.

...

"... You're kidding right? Your his best friend... Hahaha, nice joke, but you would never do that to him. You're not that kind of person... you're his closest friend, if you did something like that it would... break... I'LL KILL YOU!" Yang screamed when she started to see truth in Pyrrha's eyes. At first it would seem like Pyrrha was just messing with her in a cruel way, but as Yang was talking, she could see the guilt and regret in those eyes.

Yang started to rush towards Pyrrha and pulled her fist back.

She didn't have her weapon on her, but she didn't need it when flesh hit flesh. Pyrrha doubled over onto the ground when the wind was knocked out of her. She gasped for air, before she was pushed onto the ground.

Yang got on top of her and reached for her neck.

Strong hands put pressure on her thin neck, and Pyrrha could feel her breathing stop. She couldn't get any air back into her lungs. Tears started to form at her eyes the second she started to have trouble breathing.

'I'm sorry Naruto... but this was the only way I... could... repent for... what I... did...' Pyrrha's vision started to go black.

She knew Yang would do this.

Yang was overprotective of Naruto to the point she would kill somebody. Yang was so full of love, that she was more than ready to murder anyone who hurt her loved ones. Pyrrha had been hoping that she could push Yang into a blind, murderous rage. She wanted to direct that rage at herself, so that she could repent for what she had done to Naruto in the only way she could think of.

She would die.

Pyrrha's eyes looked at the ocean and the sky as she turned her head up, and she started to smile as she gazed out at the ocean.

'You idiot! If you-'

Even the shouts of Amber were drowned out when all sounds in the world started to get drowned out. Pyrrha watched as her life was flashing before her eyes. Her times with Naruto being the happiest of her life, and she replayed all of them in her head as many times as she could.

'I'm sorry Naruto... but our rivalry ends here.' Pyrrha thought as she gave her last smile.

Her heart stopped beating.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Naruto felt a hand pat him on the back as he was led by a large toad through a maze, with Raven following after him. Naruto turned around and blinked in surprise, for a second his mind went to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

That was weird.

"Naruto? Are you sure following this toad is the right idea. It pulled us under the water after all." Raven pointed out to Naruto, and he nodded his head, looking at the toad with confidence.

"I don't know how... but I feel good about this." Naruto spoke as he looked into the darkness before them.

It was time for him to get some answers.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	116. Chapter 116 The beginning of the end

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I planned out Pyrrha's death since she was introduced in this story, all of her character development was leading to her own death. Not only that, but her death serves a purpose as well.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _Pyrrha Nikos found dead._

Those were the headlines for newpapers all across Remnant, when a well known celebrity was found dead, the news spread quickly. Nobody knew what happened, other than the hand shaped bruise marks found around her neck of course, but Remnant was in shock over the death of one of their idols. A person who had quickly wormed a way into their hearts, some were more heartbroken than others... some didn't care... and some were completely devastated.

Yang looked at the newspaper with blank eyes.

Since she had killed Pyrrha... it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She wasn't nearly as angry as she used to be. At the same time, she didn't know what to feel. She had killed a girl who raped her brother, and bragged to her about it... she had defended his honor and gotten revenge for it.

She choked Pyrrha until the girl _died._

She hadn't stopped choking the girl for several minutes after she was dead. She had unleashed so much frustration on the now dead, very much dead, girl.

Yet, even though she got revenge... she had never felt more empty for it.

'... I avenged my brother... I killed his rapist... but I didn't really... Did I even help?' Yang wondered to herself as she pat Ruby on the back.

The girl had woken up, and was crying when she looked and discovered that Pyrrha was dead. The others, even Jaune and Nora, were taking the news pretty hard as well. Sure, they had been angry at Pyrrha, but they didn't wish her dead either. They had just been pissed at what she did when she was at her lowest, weakest moment. Now she was dead, and they would never get to apologize to her. There was no memorial service, Pyrrha had been cremated, a tradition in Mistral to scatter the ashes of the departed to the wind.

Unlike in Vale, where the dead were buried more often than not.

"... I can't believe she was killed... who would do something like this?" Ruby asked as she looked at the paper.

They didn't show a picture of her dead, but they did show Pyrrha's student registry photo. A dead celebrity was big news after all, but showing the dead body was just asking for trouble.

'I did it...' Yang thought as she looked out the window.

Did she regret it?

No, she didn't. Pyrrha had never once dropped her smile the entire time that Yang had been killing her. Yang could see it, the desire to _die_ had been in those eyes. Even though Yang had killed Pyrrha, Yang could not escape the feeling that the only reason she _could_ kill Pyrrha was because Pyrrha wanted her to. Yang was no fool, she knew that in a fight Pyrrha would win, even without weapons. She knew for a fact that if Pyrrha had wanted to defend herself, fight back, then not only would she not be dead, but Yang herself might be the dead one.

She wasn't sad... she wasn't happy either.

She was numb.

"The Vytal Festival was cancelled, now that a murderer is around, nobody feels safe anymore. If somebody was strong enough to kill Pyrrha... who knows who could be next." Blake wondered out loud as she looked up from a copy of the paper that she was reading. She was shocked by the news as well. She couldn't believe it... she was waiting for somebody to tell her this was a big joke.

She was waiting for Naruto and Pyrrha to come right through the door, arm in arm and smiling.

"Who could do it though... other than N... Summer Branwen, nobody is strong enough to really beat her. I mean, Pyrrha is perfect after all." Weiss was curious as well as nervous.

What if the murderer was nearby, waiting for another victim.

'I avenged my brother's honor... but it didn't make me feel better... I actually feel... bad... Naruto wouldn't have wanted this... would he?' Yang questioned herself the more she thought about it.

As she thought about it, her eyes started to lighten, changing from red to a lavender color that had not been seen in so long.

Had she been going about protecting her brother wrong the entire time? She hadn't even asked Pyrrha why she had done it. With Neo, her desire to kill the tri-color runt was different, the girl hurt Naruto for the sake of hurting him... but was it the same with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was his best friend, so was there some motive behind raping him?

Yang sighed.

"Maybe... I think the pressure finally got to Pyrrha and she snapped... she has been unstable for awhile now..." Yang spoke out loud finally, and everyone looked at her with some confusion.

"Unstable?" Blake asked, not sure what Yang was getting at.

"... I think Pyrrha wanted to die... We've all been acting pretty stupid lately. I've gotten obsessed with protecting my family... to the point I couldn't even enjoy being with them... You've drowned yourself in misery overthinking the _what ifs_ that could happen... I think Pyrrha just couldn't handle it... I'm feeling stupid... I need to apologize to Naruto." Yang groaned and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hand, sliding it down her face and to her chest.

When she opened her eyes, they were fully lavender.

Pyrrha's death had affected her... she could see things that she was too clouded by rage and darkness to notice before. When she killed Pyrrha, and her rage vanished... for the first time in so long, her head was finally clear enough for her to reason with herself.

She failed.

She failed as a big sister when she nearly got Naruto killed.  
She failed as a big sister when she tried to keep Naruto locked up in the house.  
She failed as a big sister when she wasn't able to protect him from being raped.  
She couldn't support him emotionally or physically.  
She was dating his ex-girlfriend because of a petty reason, hurting him all the more.

Yet Naruto still loved her, and forgave her for all of that. Yang sucked in her breath, before she released it in a long sigh.

"I'm scum... I couldn't even see something so obvious this entire time. Damn... just... just damn have I been blind." Yang whispered too low for anyone to hear her, even Blake.

It took killing Pyrrha for her to finally realize it.

No matter what she did to Naruto, how she hurt him... he never hated her, never desired for revenge. He put up with her overprotective behavior, no matter how foolish she was... and all he did was care for her. Yet all this time she couldn't see that she had fallen into darkness... but now... now she could see the light.

"Yang?" Ruby asked with concern, reaching out a hand to her sister to touch her shoulder. Yang grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

No, it wasn't just Naruto... her entire family had done nothing but be supportive to her, and she had focused too much on revenge to see that.

"Thanks for being my sister Ruby. I love you so... Ruby?" Yang asked as she looked at her sister staring at the door.

"Naruto?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head.

Everyone snapped to look at the door.

"Your hair... you cut it." Weiss pointed out the first thing that she saw.

Naruto had changed, no longer was his hair smooth and flat to his head. Naruto had cut it roughly, to the point that his hair stuck up in random spots like a jagged mess. It was short than before, no longer covering his eyes... both of which had turned a bright silver color. He wore different clothing than what they knew, but the scars visible on his chest proved to the sisters who he was without a doubt. He wore an orange jacket with black writing near the back of it, and bright red pants with a black stripe down each leg.

On his back was a scythe, a new one to replace his lost weapon.

Finally, his stomach was wrapped up with bandages.

"It... wow... I've... is that really you?" Yang asked with a shocked look.

Naruto had never changed his hairstyle... ever in her entire life that she had known him. They had cut his hair a certain way so that it would always resemble their mother's hair.

"I was training... and part of my hair got burnt off... so I had to cut it to even it out." Naruto spoke with more confidence than they knew him for.

What happened to him?

"Naruto... Pyrrha is... dead." Blake spoke as she gave Naruto a newspaper, and he looked at it for a moment, before he closed his eyes.

He let out a breath.

He didn't show his emotions, but they could all hear how sound of a sigh that was. The last few days that he had been missing, nobody knew where he was. The tattered look he had showed though that he had not had it easy.

"I've had the feeling she was... for a few days now. Damn... and here I wanted to tell her something... Damn." Naruto spoke under his breath. He had grieved for her already, but the recent secret training that he had gone through... well... with up and coming events he wouldn't have to miss Pyrrha for long.

Naruto looked out the window for a moment, at the sea and sky in the distance, before he looked towards Beacon.

"Naruto... I should tell you that it was me who..." Yang didn't get to finish her sentence.

"You seem different than before. Where have you been the last few days?" Blake asked Narut quickly, and he couldn't help but smile at Blake. Naruto reached out towards her with his hand, and rubbed the top of her head with a smile on his face.

He had been training with some... old friends?

"I have been finding myself... You know, with Pyrrha dead a lot of people must be feeling tons of negative emotions all over the world. I think we should all watch out in case the Grimm start to feel this and attack." Naruto spoke seriously, and everyone looked towards him with some alarm.

They didn't even consider that option.

With Pyrrha's death being spread, a hero dying, a ton of people all over the world had to be in shock, feeling many negative emotions. It was only a matter of time before the grimm started to attack the cities.

"Naruto... Something changed in you... You are... stronger..." Ruby said as she felt around in his mind.

Her eyes widened at what she found.

 **-With Cinder-**

"This is the perfect time to strike... even without the Vytal Festival... using Mountain Glenn to attack Vale, and unleashing Grimm on Beacon Tower, we can start the fall of humanity... as concerning as it is that I did not gain the other half of the Maiden powers... I believe now is the time to act." Cinder spoke seriously as she sat in front of her scroll, a person appearing on the other end of it. One of her... comrades in her fight against humanity.

One click of a button, that would be all she would need to send waves of Grimm from Mountain Glenn to Vale.

It was time for the Breach Plan and the Beacon Assault to be launched at the same time.

"Very well Cinder, but do not fail."

When the scroll turned off, Cinder stood up and started to walk towards the edge of the building that she was looking off of.

'So mother... am I still going to lose to that boy now?' Cinder thought as she pushed a button on her scroll.

Time to start her final plans.

It was the beginning of the end.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **This story is coming to an end soon, and the training that Naruto did with the toads will remain a secret for a few more chapters.**

 **This is it, the showdown that you have all been waiting for, for over 250,000 words into the story. The fight that I have been leading up to this entire story, the one fight that will end all of them.**

 **Cinder vs Naruto.**


	117. Chapter 117 Important Message

**Read the AN on My Profile before you read this AN, because the AN on my profile has important information about why I am doing this in the first place.  
I will be writing a new version (not a rewrite) of "Naruto the Scythe Master", to find out why go to my profile.**

 **"Naruto the Scythe Master Complete Mastery"**

 **I'm going to address some concerns now before people pester me about them later, because I know people are going to bother me about it later.**

 **Hermaphrodite Blake:** That is not changing for several reasons. I want to show that love can happen between people, regardless of their sexual organs. I also want to show that you can have a story with a "Futa" in it without the story being just a smut story. I want to show that a futanari character does NOT have to be viewed in a sexual light.

 **Pairings:** Just like the last story, I plan to have Straight, Gay, and Lesbian pairing. I have not forgotten that one of the biggest reasons for this story was to show that love can happen between any gender, and that love is beautiful no matter what kind of love it is.

 **Feminine Naruto:** The point of this was to show that the man doesn't always have to be the more "manly" person in the relationship, and that having a feminine side is perfectly okay. Usually people only make a feminine Naruto when writing a smut story, not all people do this but it happens a LOT when you see a feminine male character. He will not be feminine all the time, but he will have some feminine traits things he will do without even realizing they are feminine.

 **Dick Sizes:** I have Above-Average Naruto stories, Average Naruto stories, and Below-Average Naruto stories when it comes to this area. If you can't handle the fact that the main character isn't always going to be throwing a massive cock around, then I'm warning you now that you won't be able to handle this story.

 **The Rape Scene:** I may or may not include Naruto's rape in this new story, I might include it but change the person who does the dirty deed. People commit this horrible crime in real life all the time, and it sucks, but bad things happen sometimes. I'm not going to abandon story elements just because some people find them unpleasant.

 **This were the most common complaints about the story, and if you made it to this point I'm sure none of this bothers you, but there are always people who complain about stuff just for the sake of complaining.**


End file.
